Megan Potter - A saga of the heart
by Megan Carlson
Summary: "Hogwarts is real". Those three words changed Megan's life forever. Living with her awful aunt and uncle, she thought magic was only in story books. Until a strange giant of a man comes to find her. And if that wasn't strange enough, she learns she's not as ordinary as she thought. She's a witch. But not the evil witches you keep away from on Halloween. The kind who change worlds.
1. Book 1 - Chapter 1

Megan opened her eyes at the rap of the door. She sighed and glanced at the door of her small bedroom.

"Come on, get up, you need to get to work!" came a voice

"Okay, okay... I know..." she said.

She got up and pulled her jeans and favourite jacket on, quickly twisted her hair into a perfect plait and glanced, as she did just about every morning at the scar she had on her forehead using her small mirror. It was shaped like a bolt of lightning and was cleverly hidden by her hair. Megan was ten years old, and an orphan. To the average eye, she looked no different from anyone else in the world. Yet, when you looked a little closer, there was something different about her. She had light hair with a slight hint of red in it which gave it a very unique colour. Her eyes were a dark emerald green and she had always wondered where she had inherited her features. Certainly not from her aunt, anyway. Aunt Petunia was tall, had prominent cheekbones and darker eyes than Megan. As for her uncle... balding, hair of a dull brown, his eyes a dull brown, though he thought of himself as terribly good-looking, there was nothing remotely similar about them. And her cousin Nathalie, was the kind of person who looked more like a doll than a person. Tall, wearing push-up bras when she didn't even yet need it, flashy colours, designer shoes and bags courtesy of her parents, and putting pressure on anyone who got in her way. She refused to eat anything in the world that didn't have "light" or "decaffeinated" on the label. Yet, Megan had seen her head for the ice cream parlour down the street from school with her friends several times as soon as class was over. Megan had lived with her aunt and uncle for as long as she could remember. From what she knew, her parents had died in an accident when she was very small, and she had been dumped on them since then because they were her only living relatives. And whenever she had dared ask about them, she had either been scolded or ignored. When the Dursleys didn't change the subject. And Megan had never understood why. She doubted they were overcome with grief, because they never said anything nice about them. It was something Megan had never understood but knew better than to ask about. She and the Dursleys had never been close. For one thing, she had the name Potter, her father's name. And for another, they never showed her any sign of affection. She'd never done anything wrong, but she supposed having to deal with two children instead of one was complicated, even if part of her thought she might have earned her place by now. She was always quiet, patient, polite, and did everything they told her, even if it was unfair. Nathalie had homework but was tired? Megan would do it. Nathalie was sick? She would go to the teacher and get her homework, then do it so Nathalie didn't exhaust herself. And if she tried to refuse, she was locked in her room without meals until she'd finished. So after a while she had just decide to give in and do what they asked (or rather ordered). As she was very smart, and Nathalie... well, let's say she didn't use her mind the same way. There were a few questions from teachers, but they said Nathalie was bored in class and less inclined to effort.

Nathalie's birthdays were never to be forgotten. Megan was of course never given as much attention on her birthdays, but by now she'd gotten used to it. Nathalie was given all kinds of expensive gifts while Megan was bossed about and looked at like she was intruding. Sighing at the prospect of a long day, Megan came down the stairs and entered the kitchen just as Nathalie sat down on her chair.

"Where are my presents?" she was demanding.

"Over here on the table, dear," her mother said sweetly.

"Have your breakfast first, Nathalie," her father added.

"No, I want my presents now!"

"I can get breakfast ready while she opens her presents," Megan intervened politely. "That way, it won't feel like you're waiting."

Megan had long since learned that the best way not to have too hard a time was to just get to what they expected her to do.

"Ah, good idea. Get on, then." Vernon said.

"And Nathalie, darling, maybe you can open a few presents and wait for your friends to open the rest?" Petunia suggested.

Nathalie glanced longingly at the huge pile of packages (indecent in Megan's opinion; if she had any children, she'd never buy them that many presents) and said:

"Yeah, okay."

"You, get to work!" Vernon snapped at Megan.

Megan resisted the urge to say "yes, sir", "your wish is my command", "I live to serve" or something like that. It would not help her. She just sighed and pulled out the ingredients she needed from the cupboards before setting to work. That was her daily routine. Cleaning the house, cooking the meals, and finding the time to do her homework for school and study.

"Wow, a new phone to match my walls!" Nathalie squealed, brandishing her present.

"What about the old one?" Petunia asked. "It seems a shame to just throw it out when it works fine."

"Give it to Megan," Nathalie snorted. "It's plain and out of date, like her."

Andie fought to ignore the quip. She should have been used to them by now, but she wasn't. She almost said she didn't want the phone, since she had no one to call. But then, one never knew if she might make a friend, and she would never get a phone in her room then. So she said nothing.

After a moment, breakfast was finished. Just as Megan was brushing up the lunch table and setting up the dishwasher, the doorbell rang. The Dursleys rounded on her, eyeing her nastily.

"You, upstairs!" her uncle said.

"I know." she said, trying to hide the tiredness in her voice.

They had been very clear. Megan was to disappear from view as soon as Nathalie's clique of girlfriends arrived. It was always that way whenever Nathalie had friends over. Megan was shooed off to her room like a misbehaving child. Even though she was only ten, it was tiresome. She never did anything wrong, why was she cast away like a criminal? The answer? The Dursleys hated her. They had since she was dumped on their door as a child. She'd sensed it early on. They never smiled, said anything nice, or even called her by her name... it was like was no one. She slid her hair behind her ear with a grace any model photographer would have died for and climbed the stairs, went into her room and leaned against the door, sighing. She didn't particularly want to watch Nathalie, who had put on her favourite Gucci dress and Prada shoes, and her equally superficial friends ogle in front of or Brad Pitt... she was more fond of Matt Damon or Leonardo Di Caprio, herself, and dressed in either old clothes of Nathalie's or from Wal-Mart. And besides she was much better here in her room. She could do what she liked without being glared at or bossed about. It was the small haven in her world. Her room was small, but it was quite representative of her personality. A large treble clef was painted on the door, thanks to the agreement of uncle Vernon, her window fell onto the garden, a shelf covered with books and cds, a notebook with notes and staves on every page, a music stand by her desk, and a small bed stood in a corner near the window, and an ornate screen she changed behind in case her aunt or uncle came in. She fell onto her bed and heaved another sigh. Then, she rolled over and pulled out her most treasured possession after her guitar. _Hogwarts: a History._ It was a book she had found in the attic one day, stacked in an old box. She was sure it was all fiction, of course, but though she knew it inside and out, she never got tired of looking at the pictures, reading the stories it told... It was full of stories about wizards and witches who had accomplished things within a magic academy named Hogwarts. She had always wondered who had chosen it, because it was kind of an odd name. And despite her searching, she had never found anything on it. But she felt envious of the people. They used spells, wands and potions, flew on broomsticks... she knew she would have loved it there. The magic, the history, the beauty of the castle...

That was how Megan's life had been for the past ten years. Ever since she could walk she had been treated with nothing but disdain, even hatred by the Dursleys, when she wasn't used for chores. In other words, miserable and lonely. The Dursleys never included her in anyway, seeing her as a nuisance rather than a member of the family. On the contrary, they had gone out of their way to make her feel as unwelcome and unwanted as possible. Whenever they went out for the day, Megan never went with them. They usually dumped her on a neighbour for the day. Mrs Figg, said neighbour, was old and had several cats. Megan, though a dog lover, didn't mind too much, because she liked cats, too. It was nice not to be looked at like you would an insect that you were dying to squash under your foot but couldn't or it would smell, for a change, and cat affection was better than none at all, even if Mrs Figg was a bit odd and smelled of cheese. She let Megan watch TV as much as she wanted, and never spoke in any harsh manner, but kept going on about her beloved cats. She could talk about them for hours. Which could get a little tiresome, but it was that or the Dursleys. Megan had long since acknowledged the idea that she would never be accepted in the Dursley household. And she didn't especially want to be accepted in a family who cared more about image and appearances than each other. But she sometimes wished she knew more about her own parents, about how she had gotten her scar, why her aunt and uncle refused to talk about them... it was a part of her that was constantly empty, and aching to be filled. But the thing Megan would have really wanted was a picture. Just a picture of her parents... just one, would have been heaven... but she had begun to accept the idea that she would never get to see what her parents looked like. She wondered whose eyes she had, whose chin... basically, who she was, really. After all, parents were an essential part of your identity. They tied you to your past while guiding you to your future. When they were given the chance, of course.

"Hurry up, Nathalie, or we'll be caught in traffic."

"Where are you going?" Megan asked.

"London. My Nathalie needs a new wardrobe for her new school."

The summer holidays had just begun. The sun was bright and high. Nathalie was to attend middle school that year, in London. Megan was supposed to go to another, which, far from bothering her, made the perspective enjoyable. Finally she wouldn't have to be taunted all day by her cousin and her gang of equally superficial girls. Maybe she could even make friends... Nathalie had always seen to it that she never did at their old school.

"I see." she said. "Is there anything you want me to do while you're gone?"

"...No, that's all right. You have your day."

"But out of my room, get it?" Nathalie growled.

_I wouldn't go in anyway, mine's more than enough, _Megan told herself.

"I know, I know..."

She waited for them to leave and then went up to her room. She pulled out her laptop and switched it on. It was Nathalie's, but her father had bought her a new one when the first one was deemed too small by Nathalie. Megan couldn't see anything small about it. It was one of the largest models on the market to her knowledge. But she got to keep her cousin's first computer, so she didn't complain. You may wonder where the Dursleys found so much money; well, Vernon Dursley was the head of the drills company he worked at, and like most people who ran their companies, he was quite wealthy. His wife Petunia was just a secretary, but in a big company with a very juicy pay check. So, all in all, they had a pretty comfortable life. Even Megan had little to complain about. They let her eat at the table, even if they glared at her every few seconds, she had her own room and often got what Nathalie didn't want any more. But she always had a feeling she didn't belong with them. How could she not? They never said anything nice to her, never showed any sign of caring for her... But that wasn't the only thing that made her feel different from her mother's sister's family... several times, odd things had happened to her. One day, she had been cleaning the windows. But the sill was thin, and she was in a precarious position. She remembered that day quite clearly, because it was the first time such a thing had happened to her. She remembered falling backwards towards. But as she had fallen, she had felt something sharp in her back and then she had turned around almost without meaning too. And then, she had straightened up and gently landed on the ground. Quickly looking around to make sure no one had seen, she had quickly gone back inside, rushed to her room to look... but there was nothing. But here had been something in her back, she was certain of it...! She had pulled off her shirt and looked at her back... but there was nothing. And, she had sometimes found some parts described in the book she had found were familiar to her... But she had never shown the book to her aunt or uncle. This was the one thing she had left linking her to her mother. She wanted to treasure it alone. She knew that they would find some way of soiling it. And she refused to let that happen. So she kept it hidden in her room.

That day, with Vernon and Nathalie in London and Petunia at work, things were peaceful. Sunny, quiet without Nathalie demanding something or other; or Vernon bossing her about and being unpleasant. It wasn't often that it happened, so she savoured it. She stayed in her room, the place she felt best in, and tried to relax and enjoy the peace. But like most days when she was alone, Megan felt something was missing as she lay on her bed in her room, her headphones in her ears, her hair spread about her, arms and legs sprawled out. Or, not exactly, no, missing wasn't the right word. It was more like something was inside of her, waiting impatiently to reveal itself, but she couldn't seem to touch it or figure out how to reveal it. And she had a very strong feeling that it had something to do with those strange abilities of hers. The way she always seemed to avoid danger, even sense it before it was there. And she couldn't help but wonder if that was the reason she was shunted aside by the Dursleys so much. No, she doubted it. She'd never told them about it. She knew they would have yelled at her or sent her to her room or on an errand. But then, why else would they be this way? She couldn't think of a reasonable answer. Although, maybe it was just because they had been landed with her without wanting or expecting it... but most people grew to like each other even in those circumstances... and she'd never done anything to purposely irk them... After a while she got tired of being inside and decided to go out for a little while. Her uncle wouldn't be home until six at least, and Nathalie was sure to try and stay in London until she had been through all the shops in the city. Or as many as possible, anyway. She had a little over three hours. More than enough. So, she got up and pulled on her shoes and jacket and left, locking the front door behind her.

It was very warm, and sunny that afternoon. She soon took her jacket off and kept it around her waist over her jeans. In her tank top and with her hair tied up, she felt a little better. She walked up the street and soon was in the busier part of the town. There were several small stores around there. But she wasn't interested in buying anything. She just liked having a little bit of freedom, for a change. She paused by the florist to smell the lavender and roses. She was just considering buying a few seeds to put by her window when she saw a young Labrador walking along on its own. It was in perfect health, and not even that dirty. It must have been left there recently. She knelt down and called gently to her. She had barely spoken before the dog trotted cheerfully towards her as if she were greeting a long lost friend. Megan patted the dog's head.

"Hey, there, boy," she said. "Who would put you out like this?"

The dog made a snorting noise.

"Oh, girl, sorry," Megan smiled.

The dog sniffed curiously at Megan's hair, its big bright eyes looking up at her.

"You're a cute dog..." Megan said. "But my aunt and uncle would kill me if I brought you back... they won't have animals..."

And even as she said that, the thought of abandoning the dog tore her apart. She was so dying for a friend..., and the dog looked so young... not even one yet... but the Dursleys would run her through, and probably throw both of them out. But then, something occurred to her. The Dursleys never went into her room. And they had a side door she could use to take her outside for a run. There was a large space that no one used and would do perfectly. She was alone most of the day anyway, but she did have school... but that dog had such a pleading look in its eyes...

"Oh, don't look at me like that..." she said.

But she didn't want to leave the dog alone in the street either. Eventually, she let out a sigh.

"Okay. But you know, if you're caught, we're both in serious trouble," she said, straightening up. "C'mon."

She had to stop by the store to get some dog food, but she didn't mind. She smiled at the thought that she had not been interesting in buying anything, but had done well to take her purse nonetheless.

Megan quickly washed her new companion outside with the garden hose Petunia and she used for the flowers before letting her into the house once she got home, so that her aunt didn't throw a fit at the sight of a smudge on the floor or something like that. She was very intent on keeping her house spotless. And even if the dog shook herself a few times, wetting Megan and making her laugh, she was very quiet and docile.

"Who'd throw out a sweetheart like you?" Megan wondered aloud, scratching her ears.

Then, as she was drying her off, she remembered she looked to see if she had a name tag or even an address... she didn't have a collar.

"What should I call you...?" Megan asked her. "Mira? For Miracle? Because you are one, if you ask me. What d'you think?"

She seemed happy enough with it, and yapped happily, wagging her long tail.

"Yes, I think that'll suit you fine, I like that. Mira it is."

"Okay, then. Come on, girl, let's get you to my room."

She led her up the stairs and lay out an old sheet for her to lie on.

"There you go."

She put down a bowl no one ever used for Mira to eat out of, and a plastic bowl with some water, placing them on several layers of old newspaper. She also took a bottle of water so she could fill it up unnoticed. Once she'd eaten and drunk her fill, Mira curled up by Megan, who was sitting on the floor against her bed, stroking her back absently. Mira's presence was deeply comforting, Megan thought. She was thinking she'd have to take her to a vet... She decided to go the very next day. She could easily do it before the Dursleys came back. And Nathalie was going to stay at her friend's the following night. So that was exactly what she did.

"You say you found her on the street? She's in very good form for a stray," the vet told her. "Poor thing must have been dumped just recently..."

"Yes, that's what I thought." Megan said.

But she'd been relieved that her new friend had no illnesses or problems. And so, she became the proud owner of Mira.

All in all, Mira was in excellent health. And a very gentle dog. And at first, everything went fairly smoothly. Megan got up extra early to walk Mira and bring her back upstairs before the Dursleys woke up, then tried to make sure Mira didn't stay in the house alone too long. Not that she was worried she'd damage something, but she knew dogs liked being able to move about as they liked, and with Petunia, Nathalie or Vernon who could pop in at any time of the day for any given reason, she just couldn't risk it and had to keep her in her room. And when the Dursleys were out and about, it was easier. She could let her outside or take her to the park a few blocks away. But even then, things were a little tricky. Aside from her not letting any hairs fall anywhere outside her room, Megan had to clean twice as carefully. And at night, because Megan couldn't resist having her on the bed by her, enjoying the warm, peaceful presence Mira brought too much, she took great care in dusting the sheets so the Dursleys didn't find any dog hairs. She bought her a proper dog bowls, a lead, brushed her every day, and they soon became very close. Now, one might wonder where she found this money when her aunt and uncle never gave her any money unless it was to get groceries, and she was of course required to give the change back. But she was a good musician, and a nearby pub let her play there occasionally. It wasn't much, but it helped her pay for her things herself rather than ask the Dursleys for money she knew they'd never give her. And for the following week, the Dursleys never had a clue, for she was exceptionally quiet. Megan was sure she understood the situation and reacted consequently. And she also had to be careful that the neighbours didn't see her with Mira, or they were sure to mention her to them. Luckily, the Dursleys weren't too appreciated, so they were mainly ignored. But she didn't want to take a chance. However for all her efforts, her tactics would prove ineffective...

It was another hot sunny day. Megan was sitting on her bed quietly, propped up against her wall. Mira lying by the foot of the bed. After a moment, she glanced up.

"Hey, Mira," she said as her faithful companion hopped up to lie down beside her.

She was looking at a picture in her book. She showed it to Mira, who sniffed curiously.

"Looks cool, doesn't it Mira?"

She was admiring the picture of a large castle. She didn't even know what century or style it was because it looked so atypical, with a huge gorge, tall towers and walls, a suspended bridge and a large forest behind it. It had about half a dozen turrets. It was all in all magnificent. Mira nudged her hand affectionately.

"I know, it beats this place, doesn't it?" Megan sighed. "But it's just a fantasy... I'll be stuck here until I can earn enough to get my own place. Go to university. I'm thinking America, what d'you think? I like London, but it's not far enough."

Just then, her aunt rapped at the door.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing, nothing," she said quickly, putting her hand on Mira's muzzle to keep her quiet.

"Come on, then, I need you to get the groceries for dinner."

Megan heaved a sigh.

"I'll be right there!" she said.

She waited for the stairs to indicate Petunia was downstairs. She turned to Mira.

"Okay, I have to go out for a bit. You stay here, okay? I won't be long."

She got to her feet and patted Mira on the head, and quickly checked for dog hairs on her clothes before leaving the room, taking her purse as well as her "official one", the one she always kept empty and used for the Dursley's money so she didn't mix her own money with theirs by mistake. Then, she went downstairs where Petunia was waiting with a list of things to buy.

"It takes a while to cook, so hurry it up," she said briskly.

"Yes, aunt Petunia."

"And get me some soda!" Nathalie called from the living room. "Diet!"

"Okay," she said. "Is that all, before I go?"

"Yes," Petunia said. "Go on, then."

And so, she went.

She was soon done with the errands and returned. But Nathalie, who had asked for a diet soda, complained at the one Megan had bought.

"That's not what I asked for!"

As there were about a dozen possibilities, Megan had gotten one she'd already gotten in the past. Clearly, that had been a mistake.

"You didn't specify a brand, Nathalie." Megan defended herself.

"You shouldn't need me to!" she snapped.

"Now, now, pet, you can't expect Megan to know what you want unless you tell her. She meant well, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"See?! She admitted it! She did it on purpose!"

"I did not!" Megan protested. "If you wanted another make, you should have told me!"

"I always take the same, you know it!"

"You're always trying new ones!"

Just then, Nathalie screamed and jumped away from the stairs.

"What the...! AAH! A dog! Help, it bit me!"

"Take it outside," Vernon shot at Megan. "Petunia, get Nathalie to the car, we'll head to the hospital immediately."

"Wait!"

She ran in front of Mira, who, wanting to protect Megan, had nipped Nathalie.

"What?"

"She's my dog... I found her recently... she's really well tamed, honestly... and Nathalie's fine, she's not even bleeding, it was just a pinch."

"I don't want a dog in the house! Make it go away!"

"She's been here for weeks, maybe and we didn't notice!"

"Just a few days, I swear," Megan said. "She'll stay in my room, I'll just take her out to walk her, I promise. Please? She won't do any harm, and I'll pay for the expenses...

"How would you do that, you don't have a penny!"

"I get paid for my gigs at the pub." Megan said. "And she won't change anything in your lives, or so little..."

"Well..."

Megan, who was willing to do anything to protect Mira, turned pleading.

"It's all I ask. You can work me bloody if you want, just please, let me keep her..."

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, I don't want to have her in the house," Nathalie insisted.

"If she stays in my room...!" Megan pleaded.

"And you'll provide for her in every aspect?" Vernon asked.

"Yes. You'll barely notice her, I promise."

"... Very well then." Vernon said. "But I expect to not see that dog more than strictly necessary."

"Yes, sir." Megan said.

"But, Daddy!"

"Now, now, pet, you can have anything you want." Vernon said. "It's your cousin's turn this time."

Megan couldn't believe it. She had convinced them! They had actually defended her in front of Nathalie! She wondered why... and hoped it meant they were maybe not so bad.

"Thanks, uncle Vernon. Thanks, aunt Petunia."

She hurried back up. But after a few steps she paused.

"Oh, uh... I could go get the right soda, if you want." She told Nathalie.

"No, I don't like it any more." Nathalie said haughtily and stalked off.

Megan raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Just then Mira yapped and she looked up with a smile.

"Coming, Mira."

She returned to her room. Mira sniffed at her guitar case.

"Ah, you like that? That, girl, is my treasure."

She picked it up and played a few chords. She knew it was short, but she was waiting for a change to add her second verse. She wanted it more upbeat in the lyrics, but hadn't found them yet. She turned to Mira.

"What d'you think?" she asked her.

Given the waggy tail and long hanging tongue, she seemed approving. Megan grinned and stroked her back.

"Thanks, girl." she said.

She scratched her ears head and looked at the cover of her book. Then, she felt like going back into the attic for another look for anything of her parent's.

The attic was small, but full of boxes and many other things. She had never found enough time to go through all of it. She sat down on the nearest box and looked around, remembering when she'd found the book... It was about a year before. She had been sent up to the attic to retrieve an old recipe book for Vernon's birthday. She had finally found it, but as she had pulled the box off, she had bumped another. And on the front of it, she had read something that had made her heart skip a beat. Lily Potter. She had always known her last name was Potter, the Dursleys had never wanted her to have that name, and nor had she. Potter was much nicer in her opinion. Not to mention it was her own name. Of course, she'd immediately put her box down and looked inside her mother's. She often wondered afterwards why Petunia had kept it so long... maybe she had been given her sister's belongings and just left them up there out of the way. The box was all dusty, so it obviously hadn't been opened in years. She immediately jumped towards it and pulled the lid open. She had rummaged through it feverishly. But, unfortunately, there were no pictures. She had fought back her tears of disappointment. There other things of interest, like books, a jewerly box inside of which was a silver bracelet with a small diamond. It was beautiful and she had sworn to herself never to lose it. She'd slipped into her pocket so her aunt didn't see it, and then had resumed search. There was a picture of her as a baby, looking at the camera and smiling; but what had been unsettling about it was that her image moved. In shock she had almost dropped it. She figured it was just her imagination. She had also found the copy of _Hogwarts a History_, and a box with a long finely sculpted stick inside it. But something had kept her from touching it, even now. As if she knew it wasn't time. There was just one other thing of her mother's: a small, silver doe pendant. She had never quite know what it had meant to her but her mother's name was carved on the back. She had immediately slid it on and rarely took it off.

Her mind came back to the present as she wondered if there was anything else of her mother's or her father's. They couldn't have had so few belongings... maybe they'd been damaged or lost or just thrown out... She knew so little of them it pained her, but what could she do? Her aunt and uncle refused to even hear of taking her to her parents' house.

"It will have been sold, by now," they would say. "I doubt there's anything of yours there. So I wouldn't even bother thinking about it any more."

But every time, the subject came up, she sensed an unease about them. So the summer days wore on, none too different from the last. But at least, they felt less lonely, in Megan's opinion, now she had Mira. So all in all, things weren't too bad. And in a few weeks she'd be off to school in a different county and had even found a solution for Mira.

"We are not taking care of that beast while you're away in the day." Vernon had said firmly.

"I'll find someone to keep her for me." She'd promised.

It hadn't been easy, since she didn't want to leave her in a kennel, but the school director had been very helpful, and offered that she be their mascot for the school football team, as the previous one had sadly died. And Megan would be able to have her near, so she'd been thrilled. But she was still hoping something would change. Soon, preferably... anything... Mira had been a great change, but there was still a void in her. Though, truth be told, she wasn't sure whether it was a void or something she couldn't shake off. But she didn't feel complete. That, she was certain of. The problem was she had no way of identifying what would enable her to feel complete. That was until the dream. The dream that would change her life forever.


	2. Book 1 - Chapter 2

2 – When changes are way bigger than you could ever imagine

It was night time. The air was warm, that evening. It was a summer night in a small village. In the village was a small house where a loving family was

living. In that house, a young mother was putting her child to bed. She was singing a song Megan didn't think she'd heard before. It sounded strangely

familiar, though... then, once the child had closed its eyes and drifted off to sleep, the young woman quietly slipped out and went downstairs.

"Have you put her to sleep?" said a warm male voice.

In an armchair by the fire, Megan could see a young man she had never seen, but, again, felt was strangely familiar. He was looking up at a beautiful

young red haired woman, who also looked familiar.

"It took three lullabies, but yes," a female voice replied.

He was tall, sitting in an armchair reading a book, she had long red hair and soft green eyes. She sat down by him.

"Ha, our little girl is turning out to be quite the wiggler, isn't she?" he smiled.

"More of a troublemaker, like her father," she countered with a laugh.

He lay his arm around her shoulder and she rested against his chest. Why do they look so familiar...? Megan wondered, watching the scene.

"Yes, but she's as beautiful as her mother." he answered.

Just then, a noise made them look up.

"Did you hear something?"

"I did..."

They jumped to their feet and hurried up the stairs. But Megan stayed at the foot of the stairs. Just then, there was a shout:

"Lily, take Megan and go!"

"James, no!"

"GO!"

There was a flash of green light, and then, the scream, and the cries of a baby.

Megan sat bolt upright, gasping and sweating. She didn't even realise at first that she was still dressed in her sports joggings and a t-shirt. She had

fallen asleep while reading, it appeared. She had never had a dream like that. Terrified, she burst into tears before she could stop herself. After a few

moments, she ran a hand through her hair and breathed deeply. Once she

had calmed down enough to think, she lay back down on her bed and tried to understand. None of this made sense. Her aunt and uncle had always

told her that her parents had been killed in an accident, and were otherwise always reluctant to even speak her parents' name she wiped her eyes

and thought about the situation. And somehow, it had to be more than animosity. And her dream told her something that was hard to believe. It

seemed to be suggesting that her parents hadn't died in a car accident like she had been led to believe all her life. But what was that light about...?

She hadn't heard a gunshot or anything, not even a scream... although maybe that was just the dream... and come to think of it, she thought that light

had had a greenish colour to it, which was weird... In any case it was really pretty confusing. She glanced out her window. It was dark outside. Her

clock told her it was nearly fifteen minutes past midnight. It just then occurred to her that she'd turned eleven. Just then, she heard a noise downstairs

that pulled her out of her reverie. She sat up, listening. There it was again. She wasn't afraid, but she didn't really want the Dursleys to get hurt so she

slipped out of her bed and went down the stairs. She could still hear noises. Whoever they were weren't being very careful... they weren't even trying

to keep quiet... so they were either some crazy guy, or a very clumsy thief. Mira jumped to her feet and followed her. No one was about to hurt her

mistress!

Quietly and graceful as a cat, she tiptoed forwards to look into the entrance hall. And froze. She was standing behind a man who was at least

twice as tall as an average man, and at nearly twice as wide. He had long bushy dark hair, a long moleskin coat that looked rather worn, and a thick

pair of leather boots and gloves, the kind bikers used. He was grumbling and rubbing his head. She imagined that his bumping his head was what had

woken her up.

"Ruddy Muggles... can't have bigger houses..."

"Who are you?" she asked in a voice she wanted firm as she flicked on the light.

He jumped, bumping his head again on the ceiling, and turned around. Megan couldn't help but take a step back. She didn't notice it, but she looked

almost royal, standing on the stairs, her hair in a ponytail barely rippled, the pink and mauve sport suit she had pulled on highlighting the clarity of her

skin.

"...? Megan Potter?"

She resisted the urge to step back slightly further.

"How d'you know my name?" she asked, trying to remain composed. She

had no idea who this guy was, but for some reason, Mira didn't seem wary of him. But she kept her guard up. His face was kinder than his imposing

stature suggested. Almost boyish. He had large brown eyes, and round features.

"Oh, so sorry, where are me manners? I'm Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

Megan's eyes widened so big they seemed too big to be real, yet, it took away none of her natural beauty.

"W... you're joking, right?"

"No, why wouldI?" "... Hogwarts is real?"

"'course it is, as real as I am."

"But... it can't be! It's just a fictional place in a book!"

"No, it's not."

Megan thought about it. Either he was a maniacal fan who had read the book and liked it so much he had become persuaded it was real, or he was

telling... the truth. And she was sorely tempted to believe the second option.

"But I thought Hogwarts was meant for witches and wizards only," Megan finally said, stepping down the last few steps, still guarded. "So why would

you come looking for me? I'm not a witch... am I?"

"It's nothin' to be afraid of," he said with a smile. "It's not the idea Muggles convey of it. Course, there's the odd bad egg, but that's jus' like anywhere,

innit? If yeh come with me, yeh'll see it's much more interesting."

"I don't think so, sir."

They both jumped and Megan wheeled around (Hagrid being too big to do it as easily, he was a little slower).

"Uncle Vernon..." she stammered.

Indeed, he and his wife and daughter were standing in the stairway.

And the latter may have been hiding behind Petunia, but her parents didn't look happy. Yet Megan easily noticed the flicker of fear in their eyes as they

saw Hagrid. Megan looked from one to the other.

"Girls, go to your rooms. I'll deal with... this gentleman."

Nathalie started to obey, and Megan, having been used to taking commands, had taken a step. But then, she stopped.

"No." she said.

"What?" Petunia snapped.

"I told you to go to your room!"

Vernon repeated angrily.

"And I said no way!" Megan shot back just as angrily. "I'm done with following your orders like a dog!"

Hagrid's eyes turned black.

"What did they do to you?"

"Nothing but obtain reimbursement for our generosity."

"_Generosity?_ You turned me into your personal, free maid!" Megan shouted.

Finally, she could let it out. She didn't know where this was coming from but it was too far gone to stop. All the frustration she had kept in for years. All

the pain, the sadness. Then, she turned back to Hagrid.

"So... Am I a witch?"

"Yep. Daughter to two of the best and kindest I've known."

Megan faltered.

"... You knew my parents?"

"Yeah. Hard blow, it was, when I heard that they'd... been murdered."

His voice got strangled as he finished. And Megan's world came crashing down with just one word.

"...Murdered...?"

So her dream... that light... it was all the truth? Had she actually witnessed her parents' death, which for so long she had thought to be an accident?

But how would she remember it when she was too small to remember even her parents? Maybe the fact that it was such a brutal and terrible

experience had stuck with her anyway, deep down...

"You mean they weren't killed in an accident...?" she asked in a whisper.

"An accident? Who told

you such a stupid thing?" "..."

Her eye slid to her aunt and uncle. Hagrid's did too, and his eyes turned even blacker.

"You mean you never told her?"

"Well, of course not. I had more than enough of that nonsense with my sister, I wasn't about to go through it again with her."

Megan's beautiful eyes grew even wider.

"You knew! You knew it all along, that I'm a witch!" she realised suddenly. "Of course we did." Petunia said stiffly. "My sister and my parents, they were

proud of the situation. We have a witch in the family isn't that fabulous? And when I saw you on that doorstep, I knew it would probably mean nothing

but trouble for us. And I was right."

"What trouble did she ever give yeh? Dumbledore asked me to watch over her, and she's done nothing but help yeh." He pointed to Nathalie. "Who

helped that ingrate when she couldn't find her dress? Or when she was on the phone and nearly got hit by a car and didn't get o much as a thank

yeh?!"

Megan had nearly forgotten that incident. They had been sent to the store together, because there would be too much for Megan to carry, so Petunia

had sent Nathalie to help. But on the way, her new cell phone had rung and she had, of course, answered. But she had soon been so involved in her

conversation that she hadn't even noticed the car speeding their way.

"Watch out!" Megan had yelled and yanked her backwards, so hard she fell backwards herself and hurting her arm slightly.

Hagrid saw Megan's jaw drop slightly as she remembered what he should never have known.

"I've been watching over you, and several times I thought I'd need to help you out, but you were always able to get by just fine on your own."

"You were watching me...?"

"Well, Dumbledore asked me to..."he said, slightly uncomfortable.

"..."

Megan had no idea who this Dumbledore was, so why would he be interested in her? She looked up at Hagrid. He seemed nice enough. And he had no

reason to lie to her, did he...?

"I won't pay for her to go to a school with a ridiculous name to learn magic tricks!" Vernon growled.

"The entrance is free." Hagrid snarled back. "And that decision ain't yours to make, Dursley."

He looked down at the young eleven year old who stood in front of him, her eyes guarded, yet full of courage.

"..."

She looked at her "family", and the last years of her life. They had hardly been what she considered a life... Mira had been the only real happy

moment...

"... So... I'm really a witch? I can... cast spells?"

"Well, once you've gotten a wand and learned a few, yeah."

"And my Mum and Dad were both wizards too?"

"They were. Kindest people I ever met."

Just then, there was a beeping sound.

"Oh, yikes, gotta go. So, what do you want to do?"

"..."

Before she could answer, Vernon said:

"She's not going anywhere, so you can just walk out right now."

"No!"

They all looked at Megan. She didn't falter.

"I beg your pardon?" Vernon asked stiffly.

"You heard me. I'm not staying."

"After all we did for you?!"

"All you've done for me? I have been nothing to you ever since you took me in, yet I have done nothing but make efforts and do what I was asked.

Well, I'm tired of living the life chosen for me. This time, I'm going to make the choice. Mister Hagrid?"

"Yes?"

"I'll go with you."

"No you will not!"

"I am. If my parents were wizards, then, my becoming one will bring me closer to them. It may be my only chance to change my life, and I'm taking it."

So before they could answer, she rushed past them into her room, leaving the door open as she went. Soon, her belongings were all gathered in her

duffel bag. She slid it onto her shoulder and pushed past Nathalie.

"Hey, if she gets to go to a cool school, I want to go to."

"Absolutely out of the question!"

"Magic folk only, so no worries, Dursley, she can't go anyway." Hagrid said curtly. "That all ye got?"

"Pretty much," she said. "But it's okay. I don't need much more."

"One moment, young lady!"

"No. I'm tired of being just a shadow. I want to be the shining light, for once."

And she followed Hagrid out the Dursleys, probably out of fear of Hagrid, didn't follow.

"Wow, what's that?!"

"This is the bike of a friend. I used it to bring you here when you were little."

"..." He climbed on.

"C'mon, hop on."

Some people would be scared, but she felt excited. She smiled, took his huge hand and mounted behind him. And when the Dursleys came out onto the

yard, the bike was already soaring into the sky.

When Megan opened her eyes, they were flying quietly in the sky.

"Oh, my...!"

"Mornin'!" Hagrid greeted her cheerfully. "Where are we?"

"Just above London. Don't worry. The Muggles can't see us."

"Muggles?"

"Humans who can't use magic, like yer aunt an' uncle."

"Oh... uh, so why are we going to London?"

"To get you yer stuff, 'course. School starts tomorrow."

"What, but... I know... nothing at all about magic! How am I...?"

"Relax, I'll tell you what yeh need ter know, don't you worry."

She breathed a little easier, but stayed silent.

"Yeh all right, Megan?"

She looked up at him. He seemed genuinely worried about her.

"... I guess. It's just... my whole life changed in one night... It's kind of confusing, I don't know where I'm going, what I'm supposed to do..."

"Yeh'll be fine, I'm sure."

"Hagrid?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to my parents?"

"... I'm not sure I-"

"Please, Hagrid?"

He heaved a heavy sigh.

"... There are all kinds of wizards out there, you know. Some of them go bad. And one went worse than that... He's called... V... Voldemort."

"Voldemort?"

"Yes, but no one speaks his name. They're too afraid of him."

"So he killed my mother and father?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

He hesitated a moment.

"No one knows exactly why, or at least not many, and I don't think I would be the best person to tell you if I did. But I can tell you what happened..."

"Please..."

"Well... the night I found you, the house was badly bashed up. I'm not sure of the details, but it seems that while they were at their house, he came in,

and killed yer Dad..."

He looked up at her, gauging her reaction. She took a deep breath and said:

"Please, continue."

"... Ever wonder how you got that scar up there?"

Megan didn't answer. She had often wondered about that, but had never thought it could be connected to her parents' death...

"Well, it's believed that when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed James, he... went for you. You was just a tiny baby... an' I know he was rotten, but I

can't believe he would kill a defenceless child..."

"Why would he attack me? What threat was I to him...?"

"No one really knows. Guess that he didn' wan' yeh to come for revenge someday or summat. Anyway, the thing is, yer mother was still there, and

when he aimed for you... she protected you."

There was a silence.

"Oh, here we are."

They landed in a side street and he led her to a small pub. The Leaky Cauldron.

"In this way, Megan."

She followed him in. There was a slight smell of tobacco, and a low bustle of conversation. She stayed close to Hagrid. Something in him made her feel

safe. She wasn't sure why, but she sensed he was someone she could trust. That he was the strongest bridge for her to cross the river separating the

world she had lived in from the one she was about to discover. They reached the bar where a rosy cheeked man greeted them.

"Hello, there, Hagrid old boy! The usual?"

"No thanks, Tom, Hogwarts business. Just helping young Megan here get her school stuff."

Megan must not have been a very common name in the wizarding world. Megan would a long time wonder if that had been out of respect for her or

just because it was old fashioned. Or if it was to make her stand out more.

"Megan...? As in... Potter?"

"Uh... yes..." she said shyly.

Everyone turned to them. Megan blushed furiously red. She had never really been the centre of attention like that before. At school she was mainly

ignored. But Mira was calm so Megan wasn't scared.

"It's s-s-uch an ho-honour to meet you, M-miss Potter," said someone.

"Oh, hello, Professor Quirrel. Megan, meet Professor Quirrel, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Mira looked slightly wary, but not threatening. She figured it was the proximity of this new person.

"What's that?" Megan asked, intrigued.

"It's... L-learning t-t-to cast s-spells in b-b-battle, and cou-counter dark creatures." he answered.

Just then, someone came up behind them to say hello.

"I'm really happy to see you, Miss." said another. "Miss Rockford's the name."

Soon, she was surrounded by people trying to see her, touch her, and speak to her.

"Oh, sorry, gotta go, Tom. C'mon, Megan. Move along, guys, c'mon. Let us through, please."

He gently towed her towards the back of the bar, Mira on their heels.

"Who were all those people?" She asked as they slipped into a small back room with stone walls and shelves that seemed too high for anyone to

reach.

"Well, they were people who fear the dark wizard I told you about. You're very important to them."

"What? What do you mean?" "Oh, here we are... two... three... six... one."

He tapped four different stones and suddenly, Megan forgot all she wanted to ask. The wall fell backwards, the bricks slipping aside. And behind that

wall was a long street full of people.

"Welcome, Megan to Diagon Alley."


	3. Book 1 - Chapter 3

**3 – Diagon Alley – Entrance into a new world.**

It was a really different sight from what Megan was used to. The people wore long cloaks, hats, there were owls everywhere, the shops were incredible. Books, glass viols, animals, all kinds of things no one would expect to see in a normal street.

"What is this place?" she asked in amazement.

"This, is where most of the wizarding folk come to get their magical supplies."

"But I don't know what I need to get..."

"Oh, 'course, silly me!"

He produced a slightly crumpled piece of paper.

"Here yeh go, that's the list of stuff yeh need. But firs', we'll need to go to the Gringotts bank."

"Bank? But I have no money..."

"Ah, then Gringotts is just the place."

He led her up the streets. A few people greeted him along the way. Others just looked away.

"Ah, some people like their normality," he'd shrugged when she'd asked about it. "Don't mind 'em."

Gringotts was a tall white building that was surrounded by large white pillars. It was elegant, but in a snob way. Like it was trying to surpass everything else.

"Ah, they're very proud in Gringotts," Hagrid had said when she'd expressed her feeling. "Best stay close to me."

That, if it was supposed to reassure her, didn't. But she soon saw why. Like the outside, the inside of Gringotts was very pretentious. Gold and marble everywhere, a regal precision everywhere... and in the stalls on either side of the long hall, were... what were they?

"Hagrid...?" she asked in a whisper. "What are they...?"

She felt very uneasy and uncomfortable.

"Goblins. Brilliant with numbers, but not exactly the social type. Don't worry, though. They stay still most of the time. They love calculations."

Somehow, that didn't make her feel any safer. They reached the final counter, straight ahead. Another elderly goblin sat there, his long wrinkled nose bent over papers. When he heard them reach him, he looked up.

"Hello there, Miss Potter here wishes to make a withdrawal."

"You have your key, I trust?"

Key? What key? She was about to say no, when Hagrid said:

"Oh, I have it."

He rummaged through his enormous pockets and pulled out a small gold key.

"Here. Oh, and there's the, uh... the business in the you know which vault."

He nodded.

"I'll have a goblin escort you."

Soon, they were led to a cart that wobbled into an underground tunnel. After what felt like an eternity, they reached vault 515.

"Key, please."

The goblin unlocked the vault. And Megan gasped.

"Wait... wha... what is..."

There were piles and piles of gold, silver and bronze coins.

"What is all this?!"

"That, is what your parents left yeh. Didn't think they'd leave yeh resourceless, did yeh?"

She was unable to speak.

"You mean... all this is mine?" She finally asked.

"Yep. Yeh should just take enough for your supplies, for now. Yeh never know when yeh might need it."

She agreed completely. Having been used to living with little, she had become an expert in saving up for future needs. So she took a few handfuls of galleons, then a few sickles and Knuts. That way, she would probably still have a little to have on her if she needed any. Then, they went to another vault, much deeper into the ground. The vault 713.

"What's in there?"

"Can't tell you, it's confidential." Hagrid apologised.

When the vault opened, she only had time to glimpse a small package before Hagrid reached in and pocketed it.

"You can't tell anyone about this at Hogwarts, okay?"

"Sure." Megan agreed.

After another rather bumpy ride they left the bank. The streets were still bustling with activity.

"Let's see... you'll need robes, first of all." Hagrid said, peering at her list over her shoulder. "And the best place for that is Mme Malkins."

He led her to the shop. He was a little big to fit, so he said he'd go and do a few other things while she took care of her school robes.

"Ooh, you're a slim little thing, aren't you?" Madame Malkins said after measuring her.

Megan said nothing and glanced at Mira. She was sitting quietly in a corner of the room, a bowl of water by her. As she started clipping and cutting, waving her long wand, the pieces of cloth flew around her, tying themselves around her and under her arms, moving around like feathers.

"And there you go, lovey."

She looked at herself in a large mirror. Her eyes were enhanced by the black materiel, and her hair slid gently along her shoulders.

"Oh, here, can't forget this..."

She placed a black pointed hat on her head. But it wasn't the huge kind you saw with the … what was the term Hagrid had used? Muggles? It was much more elegant and suited her outfit perfectly.

"You look like it was made for you," Madame Malkins said.

"Thank you," Megan said, slightly surprised.

She had never really been complimented before.

She paid and then joined Hagrid who was waiting for her with two ice creams. They walked over to a bench.

"You all right? You've been really quiet."

Megan licked her chocolate and raspberry ice cream and looked ahead.

"It's just... Part of me's really excited to go to Hogwarts. I mean, ever since I found the book about it I fell in love with the place... But another part of me's... terrified. What if I'm no good, what if I'm not meant for Hogwarts...?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine." he assured her.

"But I've never even done any magic!"

"You have, instinctively. And besides, that's what yeh're goin' there for, to learn how to do magic."

Megan wanted to believe him, but she was so hoping it wouldn't turn out to be like her other schools...

"What house you want to be in?"

"Sorry?"

"Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw, 'course."

"Oh, of course, the four founders of Hogwarts..."

"Yep, that's 'em."

"... I guess I'd be happy with either one... except Slytherin."

"Aye, not the most popular one, that. No good wizard comes out of slytherin. Their founder, Salazar Slytherin was a bad'un. Never liked bonding with the others, they didn't."

He got to his feet.

"C'mon then, still got lots ter do."

"D'you have everything?"

They had been going around the shops for the past two hours.

"Except for the wand," she replied, Mira trotting happily beside her.

"You'll need a wand. Can't go to Hogwarts without that," he'd said.

"I have my mother's..."

"Have yeh touched it?"

"No, not yet... I had a feeling I shouldn't. Why?"

"Because you can still be chosen by it. D'you have it on you?"

"I don't, but... can I really use her wand?"

"Well, generally, each wizard has their wand, but it can happen that they use their parents' wand, if they have died by cause of magic. Like yours. But you can still choose your own."

Megan thought about it a moment.

"... I wouldn't want to get it damaged. I think I'd prefer to have my own."

"You want Ollivanders, then."

He left her outside, saying he had to take care of something. Megan, suspecting animals wouldn't be allowed, sent Mira off with Hagrid. So, she took a deep breath and pushed the door.

The bell above her head tinkled. She glanced around at the dusty bookshelves and small tattered armchair in a corner. An elderly man sat behind the desk.

"How can I help you, miss?" He asked her, looking up. "Ah, I was hoping I would get to see you, young miss Potter," he said, recognising her.

"Uh... I need a wand, please..." she said shyly.

"Ah, you've come to right place then. First year, I presume?"

"Yes," she agreed.

"Let me see, then..."

He got up and looked up and down the long rows of shelves with small flat dark boxes sat.

"Let's try... this one."

He held it out to her.

"Just give it a wave."

She looked at it first. It was different from her mother's. Its handle was slightly less finely carved, but it was still a fine design. But it had a very dark wood she wasn't sure she liked. Looking around for some place that didn't have too many fragile items, she flicked her wrist slightly. The book shelf in front of her lost a few of its books.

"Oops... sorry, sir."

"That's quite all right. It's just not quite the right wand, that's all."

He handed her another and this time, nothing happened at all. So, she waved it again, and this time several more books fell and the shelves wobbled dangerously.

"Oh, no, no, that one just won't do, now, will it."

He took it back and looked up his shelves. After a few seconds, he paused.

"Hm... would it be even possible...? I wonder... maybe..."

He held out another to her.

"Try this one."

She took it and before she could even look at it, she felt a warm glow through her fingers and her hand. And she had the feeling it was different than the other wands. The lights around her glowed.

"Well, I'll be..."

"What, sir?" Megan asked.

"Well... your wand is quite unique, Miss Potter. You see, the phoenix's feather that was used for that wand in your hand gave one other feather from which was created another wand... making them intimately connected."

"Who owned that wand?" Megan asked but she had a feeling she knew the answer. And it wasn't pretty.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Yeah. She'd figured as much. So that meant she had the same wand as the person who had killed her parents. Yippee.

"I know this sounds unpleasant," he said, catching her expression. "But the wand chooses the wizard. And I'm sure that yours will be different from his."

She paid and was about to leave when she heard a tap on the window.

"Happy Birthday; Megan!"

She looked out and her eyes widened. Sitting on top of her pile of supplies, was a large cage. And inside the cage was a snowy white owl.

"Thank you, Mr Ollivander, bye!" she said and darted out.

She pushed the door open and hurried to look at the owl. He chuckled and said:

"You're welcome, dear." he said.

Megan was already staring at the owl.

"Hagrid, she's beautiful!"

"Good eye, how d'you know it's a female?"

"I looked into owls a few times." she explained.

"Thought I'd get ye a little birthday present. Don't look like ye've had that many, eh?"

"Thanks, Hagrid."

Then something hit her.

"My list says you can bring an owl, a cat or a toad, but what about a dog?"

Mira barked, as if to say "Yeah, what about me?!"

"Oh, Mira will be all right. She can keep my ol' boy Fang company while you're in class."

She smiled, relieved.

That afternoon, Hagrid left her at the station back to Privet Drive. in such a short time. The Dursleys didn't speak to her, but that wasn't so different from the rest of the time. She went up to her room, stroked Mira and dropped her bags on her bed. And she spent the rest of the evening looking at her books, reading them as thoroughly as she could. And they were all fascinating. Aftera while, she drew a calender and ticked off her birthday. One month to go. But she eventually realised there would be a problem as the days wore on. Her aunt and uncle wouldn't even hear the word "magic", so she doubted they'd give her a ride to the station. But that was no matter, she could take a bus or the train she'd taken to get back. And after a little digging, she found a simple way to get there by herself. That only left the problem of the trunk. It was huge. A dark red leather with her initials carved on it (the shopkeeper had insisted), it was heavy enough empty, so loaded with books and everything else... but she was too fascinated by all that the books contained that she couldn't pack it yet. And eventually, the last day of August, she packed all her things. Vernon hadn't even mentioned the school, but the positive outcome was that they hadn't dared ask her to do anything around the house. She set her alarm, that evening, and went down to tell the Dursleys she would be leaving the next morning.

"Fine." was all Vernon had said.

Not that Megan had expected anything else. So the next morning, she got up early, gathered her things, and went off. Lugging her big trunk around was difficult, but she eventually she reached King's Cross Station. It was bustling with people. She glanced at the ticket Hagrid had given her. It said platform 9 and ¾, but she had looked up and down and no sign of it. She thought about asking a conductor, but they would probably just look at her with concerned eyes. Just then, she spotted a group of people pushing trolleys similar to her own and one of them had an owl on it. She decided to follow them.

"Come on, hurry, the train will be leaving soon. Hurry, now, dear."

They all had vivid red hair. One of them was her age, a boy. A small girl a little younger walked with two tall twins, followed by their mother with a taller boy again behind her. They paused at one point.

"Oh, here it is."

It was the pillar separating platforms 9 and 10. Megan frowned, confused.

"Excuse me...?" she said, coming up to them.

"Oh, hello, there," the mother said kindly. "Is it your first year?"

She had spotted Hedwig and the large trunk.

"Yes... could you please tell me how to get to platform 9 and ¾?"

"Of course, nothing easier, not to worry, dear."

The red head mother took her shoulder and pointed to the pillar.

"You walk straight ahead into the wall, and you'll be there."

"... Into the wall?" Megan asked uncertainly.

"Fred and George will show you."

The two twins stepped forwards and stood side by side. Then, the first pushed his trolley towards the wall, gathering speed as he went. Afraid of the crash, Megan closed her eyes and looked away. But the crash didn't come. She looked up, and gasped.

"He's gone...!"

"Watch George." the mother said.

He did the same. And sure enough, he went through the wall!

"Oh, my...!"

"My turn, now!" the freckled boy Megan's age said.

And soon, he had vanished too.

"You next, Ginny, dear," her mother said.

The young redhead girl shied away from the wall.

"You scared to go?" Megan asked.

"A little..."

"Then, let's go together, okay? C'mon, Mira, up you get."

She climbed on top of the trunk and sat there. They locked the two trolleys together, then Megan put her hand over Ginny's shoulder. Then, they pushed it forward. Gathering speed as they went, Megan started thinking "What am I doing, I'm just going to hit that wall and knock Ginny over!". But it was too late to stop now. So, she took a deep breath and waited for the hit. But there was just the sensation of going through water without the wetness. Then, she opened her eyes.


	4. Book 1 - Chapter 4

4 – Platform 9 and ¾ – Journey to a new world, new friendships

The new platform Megan and Ginny had entered had nothing in common with the one she had been standing on a few moments before.

"You okay, Ginny?" she asked.

"Yeah..."

She looked up. In front of her was a crowd of people. Some dressed in there robes, others in casual clothes. Some had owls, some were cradling cats...

it was really different from anything Megan had ever seen. Behind them was a large red steam engine with Hogwarts Express written on it, followed by

a long line of coaches.

"Wow..."

"You're a newcomer, aren't you, dear?" Ginny's mother said behind her.

"Yes... I just learned I was a witch a few days ago..." she admitted.

"Oh, it's Ron and Ginny's first time too, they'll be able to help you out. Won't you, dears."

"Sure."

"Oh, you better get on, the train will be leaving any moment."

Megan lugged her trunk towards the luggage coach. But when she tried to lift it into the car, she found it too heavy. Just then, she saw two hands by

her own lending her their strength the weight lessened and she was able to push it in. Then, she looked up at her providential helper.

"Thanks." she smiled.

He was a dashing young boy, a few years older than her, but with a friendly smile.

"You're welcome," he smiled back.

He hoped on and held out his hand to her. She smiled and took it. She climbed gracefully in and they exchanged a smile.

"Uh... Maybe I'll see you at school, then..." She said.

"Yeah."

They parted and Megan went in search of a compartment. She finally found one that was empty and sat down. She pulled out a hair band and plaited

her long hair. Then, she pulled out one of her school books and had just started looking through it when a tap on the door made her look up.

"Excuse me... d'you mind? Everywhere else is full..."

"No, please, come in." she said, indicating the seat opposite her.

He smiled gratefully and sat down. Megan then realised she knew him. It was Ron, the youngest son of the red-haired family she had met at the

station.

"I'm Ron Weasley, by the way," he said politely.

"I'm Megan Potter."

His eyes widened.

"No way...!"

"Sorry?"

"I mean... you...so it's true? You really have a scar?"

"Oh, that?"

She moved her fringe aside to reveal the lightning bolt on her forehead.

"Wow..."

Megan smiled, amused. No one had ever been amazed by her scar.

"Thanks again for the help, back on the station. I was lost."

"No problem."

Just then, the door opened again. This time, it was a girl Megan had never seen before.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" she asked a little curtly.

"No..."

"No, sorry." Megan apologised.

Then she spotted the book on Megan's lap.

"Have you tried any spells yet?"

"... Uh..."

That was a big no.

"I've mastered the most simple spells."

She sat down opposite Megan and pulled out her wand.

"_Reparo_."

Megan's jacket zip, which had broken, instantly returned to normal.

"Thank you," she said.

She just then realised Hermione was already in her school robes.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced herself.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Megan Potter."

"Oh, I've heard all about you, of course."

Megan was a little taken aback by that. But before she could say anything, however, they were interrupted.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" asked a voice.

They looked out at the elderly woman pulling a trolley full of all kinds of things Megan didn't know. But the coins in her pocket were itching to be spent so she got a little of everything.

"You sure don't look the kind to have a big appetite," Ron said.

Truth was, she had never had much to share, or anyone to share it with.

"Have some," she said.

Ron immediately caught hold of a licorice wand and started biting at it.

"Thankch," he said.

She smiled at him.

"Help yourself," she offered to the newcomer.

Hermione went for a Cauldron Pasty. Megan on the other hand, not knowing the first thing about any of these items, wasn't sure which to try first. She

finally picked up a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean.

"Oh, I'd watch out for those. They _mean_ every flavour." Ron warned her.

She picked one, and popped it into her mouth. She was lucky. It was brownie flavoured. Then, she tried a few other things, and all were quite cool in

there own way. Then, she turned to a chocolate frog.

"Oh, those are fun. You can collect the cards inside. Go on, see who you got. Can I have one, I'm missing some."

"Sure, go ahead."

She pulled the wrapper open and looked inside, catching the frog when it tried to jump away. She was amazed to see it looked exactly like a frog but

didn't feel like one at all. She bit into it and it tasted delicious. Then she looked at the card she had.

"I got Dumbledore!" she said.

"I have about six of him. Oh, drat, it's Morgana, I've got three already... Here, you can start collecting."

They soon got better acquainted. Ron was the next to youngest of a family of seven, and his twin brothers Fred and George often picked on him. He

was very impressed with Mira, who was curled up quietly by Megan's feet. His sister Ginny was the only girl, he told them, so she had to fight back a lot

harder than even he did. Hermione on the other hand, was, like Megan, an only child. But she never had minded because her parents had loved and

raised her well. Mentioning families and how parents could love their children made Megan look away. Her parents had loved her, she knew it. Only that

could have made them rush up to her room before even knowing what was up there. Only that could have made her father tell her mother to run with

her. And she didn't even remember anything about what they had shared for that too brief moment.

"...Oh... sorry," Hermione said, realising what their words were doing. "I guess this must be unpleasant..."

"No, it's okay. I didn't have time to know them that well, anyway."

She tried to sound detached, but it was fairly clear she wasn't okay at all. Just then, a girl with pale skin and a jet black bowl cut and grey eyes pulled

the door open and stared at Megan haughtily.

"What do you want?" Ron asked.

"You're the famous Megan Potter?"

"I guess," Megan answered coolly her eyes guarded. "Who are you?"

"Pansy Parkinson. But you can call me Lady."

Ron scoffed. She turned on him.

"What's your problem, Weasley?" she asked.

"You're no Lady."

She snorted. Mira who had been snoozing by Megan's feet, let out a low growl.

"Keep your mutt down!" Pansy ordered.

"Keep your tongue civil," Megan retorted curtly.

She and Pansy eyed each other for a moment. Then she turned and said:

"Hm. You're really not as incredible as they say you are."

And with that she left.

"Don't listen to her," Hermione said to Megan. "She's jealous because you're famous."

"I'd trade fame for my parents any day..." Megan said quietly.

Ron and Hermione exchanged an uncomfortable look. Glancing up, Megan caught it and had a soft smile. They were nice to worry like that.

"So, Ron, why isn't Ginny with you?" she asked.

"Oh, she went with some other girls that had offered her a seat with them." he said. "She'll be okay. Fred and George spend most of their time fooling

around, but they care about her and they wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Megan didn't know the twins yet so she took his word for it. It must be nice to know someone's looking out for you like that, she thought to herself. No

one had ever cared enough about her to do that...

"Have either of you ever read _Hogwarts a History_?"

Megan's head jerked up.

"I have... why?"

"Oh, it's only the greatest book ever!" she said.

Just then, they heard a loud thud. Megan looked up and peered out the window. Another boy who seemed like he was also a first year had been

shoved to the ground. A little ahead were three boys. Two were rather big thuggish boys with piggy eyes. The middle one was smaller with silvery

blond hair and a very snob expression. She immediately thought of Pansy. And, speak of the devil, there she was next to him. The boy on the floor was

different however. He was slightly chubby, had dark hair and eyes that were looking up in confusion.

"But my Gran gave that to me..."

"_But my Gran gave that to me_," mimicked the blond one in disdain. "We don't care, Longbottom."

"Hey!"

Megan had stepped out.

"Give him back what you took from him." she said.

"Well we don't want to, do we?"

"Grow up."

"Back off."

"Give him his property back."

It was a sort of glass ball.

"Okay, here."

And with that he threw it towards them. The boy squeaked but Megan swiftly threw herself onto the floor and caught the ball neatly in her hand. The

blond boy tried to kick her hand but she rolled over and in one swift, graceful movement, was back on her knees.

"I'll teach you to mess with things that don't concern you!" Malfoy growled.

"Hey!"

This time it was a new boy her age who wore glasses and had green eyes like her. He had caught Malfoy's wrist.

"Let go of me, Nelson!" he growled.

"What's the trouble here?"

Two elder students already wearing house insignias came out. Megan could see from the colour they were Ravenclaw.

"Nothing at all. Mr Malfoy and his friends were just leaving. Weren't you?" The green eyed boy said.

"... Yes."

He seemed to realise that getting into trouble before having even reached school wouldn't be very wise.

"C'mon." he ordered his minions away with him.

They left. The newcomers looked at Megan and Neville on the floor.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Uh... we were looking for Neville's glass ball," Megan said.

"Very well. No more mischief."

They returned to their compartment. The boy with green eyes held out his hand to Megan.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes... I just bumped my knee on the floor but that's all."

Then, she helped the other boy still on the floor to his feet.

"What did they want with you?" she asked. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm all right. Thanks for that neat save."

"What is this, anyway?"

"It's a remembrall. It tells you when you forget something, and I do it a lot so my Gran gave it to me."

"I see."

"Well, I better get back to my seat," he said.

Then, he left, leaving Megan with the other boy.

"Thanks for your help."

"My Dad works at the ministry and so does Malfoy's. So I know how to stand up to him. I'm Harry Nelson."

"I'm Megan Potter."

"I know. Your scar says it all."

She blushed slightly. She hadn't thought it was that obvious.

"Hey, have you seen a redhead with freckles? He'd be a first year too, probably with a load of other redheads."

"Ron Weasley?"

"Yes, d'you know him?"

"We met at the station. He's right here, come on in."

She opened the door of their compartment.

"Hello there, Harry," said Ron with a smile.

"Hi, Ron."

"Harry, this is Hermione Granger, and Hermione, this is Harry Nelson."

They soon got on well.

"You should change into your robes, we'll be arriving in a bit," Hermione said after a while.

The boys left the compartment so they could change on their end.

"It feels different than anything we ever experienced, doesn't it?"

Harry and Ron returned then and they both looked pretty good themselves. Ron had the symbol of something called Chudley Cannons and Harry had a

lion head on the sleeves. It was a little while before they finally slowed down at a station. Megan was about to follow Harry and Hermione down when

Neville tripped behind her and bumped into her. She would have fallen straight off the train if a firm grip hadn't caught her.

"Hey, careful, there!" A voice said.

"Sorry..."

She looked up, and gasped. He looked taken aback too.

"You again," he said, an amused smile on his lips.

"Thanks," she said, slightly embarrassed of the first impression she was giving.

"You're welcome."

He hopped down and held out his arms to help her down. Mira jumped down after them.

"Thank you. You must think I'm stupid..."

"No, you're just clumsy."

She nudged his elbow and they laughed.

"We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Cedric."

"I'm Megan."

She suspected he already knew but she appreciated that he didn't show it if he did.

"You a first year?" he asked.

"Yes... You're not though, are you?"

"I'm a third year." he said, smiling. "What gave me away?"

"Your robes. They already have the emblem of a house. Mine don't."

"Oh, good eye," he approved with a smile.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here, please! This way, firs'years!"

They looked up where the voice came from and saw something that made Megan's face light up.

"Hagrid?!"

As Cedric glanced at her, he saw how beautiful she was. Her smile made her entire face glow, and her eyes sparkled.

"You know him?" He asked, hoping his fluster didn't show too much.

"Yes, he told me that I was a witch." Megan answered. "He took me to Diagon Alley and he was a great help."

"Oh, I see."

"Sorry, I have to go."

She kissed his cheek swiftly, then realised what she had done, and blushed, before running off to join Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione who were

waiting for her.

"Okay, now, four to a boat, please, c'mon on!"

Megan heard a snigger behind her. She glanced backwards and saw three boys chortling as they walked by. One had silvery blond hair and a very

smug expression, and the other two looked more like his pet gorillas, the way they followed him around. She looked to the harbour they had reached,

and saw a load of row boats floating quietly on the water. She recognized Neville looking into the water. She took a few steps towards him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked curiously, bending slightly too.

"This is full of aquatic wildlife... I hope we get to study a bit of it in Herbology..." he said.

She guessed that was like Biology, but didn't ask. Just then, she saw the three boys from earlier walk behind them. They were eyeing Neville. She

quickly pushed him aside and the hand the chubby boy walking by the blond one meant to push Neville with hit her and she fell backwards into the

black water.

"Hey, wha's goin' on over there?" Hagrid asked, coming towards them.

Harry and Ron jumped forwards to help Megan up while the three boys guffawed loudly.

"She just slipped! How clumsy is that!"

"S... She did not slip!" Neville protested in a nervous voice. "You... You pushed her! You meant to push me but she got in between us!"

Megan got up, and even though she was dripping wet, She was still just as graceful as ever.

"Yeh all right, Megan?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, I'm okay." she assured. "C'mon, Mira."

"Good. C'mon, then, everyone, show's over!"

A few minutes later, they were all seated in boats and heading across the lake. As they turned a corner, the castle came into view. And what a sight it

was. It had several towers, all higher than the last, all the windows lit, shining like the stars in the sky above. Megan had never seen anything like it.

There were drawings of the castle but she felt they weren't quite truthful. It was a thousand times more incredible. Luckily, it was still warm out, so she

wasn't cold despite being wet. They finally reached another harbour at the other side and disembarked. Harry held out his hand to help both her and

Hermione down while Ron hopped off. They then followed Hagrid up a set of stone steps. Megan didn't know what was in store for her at the top of

these steps, but it couldn't be worse than what she had left behind in England.


	5. Book 1 - Chapter 5

5 – The Sorting Ceremony

The inside of the castle was just what Megan had imagined from the descriptions in the book. The pictures with characters jumping from one to another,

the huge stone stair cases moving left and right, up and down... after climbing a few flights of stairs, they found themselves looking up at a figure at

the top of the stairs.

"Here are the firs' years, professor McGonagall." Hagrid announced.

She was a tall middle-aged woman with a very piercing look, but Megan was sure she wasn't as nasty as she looked. She wore a long set of emerald

green robes and a matching pointed hat with a feather at the tip of it. She had a certain elegance about her but different from Megan's innate grace.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I can take it from here."

He nodded, winked at Megan and went back down. She felt a pang, not knowing where to find him. As if he could read her thoughts, he added:

"I'll be a my cabin, in the grounds, if anyone needs me. C'mon Mira."

"Very well, Hagrid."

Megan's heart soared. He lived in the castle area too, so he would never be very far. She smiled at him, and he winked at her again. She felt relieved.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all seemed friendly, but it was nice to have a familiar face around, even though she felt a slight pang at seeing Mira go.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, everyone." said Professor McGonagall. "You shall join the others soon, but before doing so, there are a few things to go

through with you. Now, you're aware that there are four houses in this school. And during the seven years you'll spend here, they will be like your

family. But remember this: What affects one affects all. Hard work will be praised by house points, rule breaking will cost you house points, and these

house points are collective. So if one person loses even one point, the whole house loses that same point."

A few glances were exchanged.

"There are a few rules we most firmly insist upon." McGonagall went on. "No students are allowed in another house tower except in case of an

emergency. No magic is permitted outside classrooms and _certainly_ not on another student. And the forest outside the school is forbidden to all

students. Now, wait here a moment and I'll come and get you."

She marched off. Megan was about to ask Hermione whether she had the same feelings as she did after having read Hogwarts a History when a voice

called her.

"Megan Potter?"

There were a few gasps and whispers. Megan looked up. It was the blond boy from earlier.

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."I think we got off on the wrong foot."

Megan held his stare coolly, her eyes guarded.

"How can I help you?" Megan asked politely.

"I was actually thinking how to help you. You don't want to go meddling with the wrong sort. I can guide you there."

He glanced pointedly at Ron and Ginny when he said "wrong sort". He held out his hand. Megan glanced at it and said coolly:

"I think I'll take a chance at telling the wrong sort for myself, thanks. I don't think names say very much about a person. It's always better to get to

know them. But some people are of the kind you don't want to get to know."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. But he said nothing and walked off. Just then, Professor McGonagall arrived.

"They're waiting for you. Follow me."

A little hand grasped at Megan's, who froze a second in surprise. It was Ginny. Megan smiled and squeezed it. She was feeling terribly nervous herself,

but it was nice to think she wasn't the only one.

"It'll be fine." she said.

And they were off. Up the last few stairs and into hall.

The great Hall was incredible. Beautiful doors opened before them and as they entered, everyone gasped. There were five tables: Four lined up across

the room, each with either a lion, an eagle, a badger or a snake, which were, Megan guessed, were the four house tables, and a fifth over looking the

rest, which was where most of the teachers sat. Then, at the far end, she recognised Hagrid and beamed at him. He smiled and winked at her. She

smiled and looked around. The light was provided by hundreds of candles floating above their heads, and making the gold plates and goblets glisten.

But the most amazing feature was the ceiling, dark and twinkling with the thousands of stars high up there. She had read something about it in

_Hogwarts a History_ but the real thing was rather different. The first years gathered in front of the fifth table. Professor McGonagall stepped forwards and

stood behind a stool with a tattered old wizard's hat on it.

"Now, I shall call your name and you'll come here to sit on the stool, to be sorted into your houses. Hannah Abbot."

A young girl with long blond hair tied into a long plait stepped up. She sat down and McGonagall placed the old dusty hat on her head. Megan frowned

slightly, perplexed. Surely they didn't determine the house by how the hat fit someone...? Indeed they didn't. Just then, without professor McGonagall

touching it, the hat wriggled and came to life. Megan felt Ginny's hand tighten on her own. Megan put her free hand over hers.

"Hm... ah, yes. I know where you'll fit very nicely. Hufflepuff!"

She smiled and hopped off the stool before hurrying by a group of girls on the Hufflepuff table. Susan Bones was also made a Hufflepuff.

"Oh, so that's how they do it..." Ron said.

"Yeah, the hat's magical." Harry answered. "It tells you which house you're best suited for."

Soon, the students began going up and down the steps. Megan did agree it seemed simple enough, but would have felt more comfortable without

everyone watching. Some of them, the hat decided immediately. Others, he thought about it a little bit first.

"Granger Hermione."

She stepped up confidently.

"Ooh, I see. A bright mind, very bright. But courage, and determination. You'll be perfect in Gryffindor!"

She quickly stepped down for the next student to be sorted.

"Neville Longbottom."

The young boy who had accidentally bumped into her earlier stepped up, slightly uneasily. He sat down.

"Hm... a keenness in learning, hum, interesting... A lot of insecurity... hm... I think I know where you should go. Gryffindor!"

He managed to get down and to the table without falling. Megan gave him an encouraging smile. Draco Malfoy went to Slytherin. His sorting was quick.

The hat barely touched his head before shouted "Slytherin!" and he walked to join his classmates. He was smugly proud of his sorting, by the look of it.

The names went on. Finally, Ginny was called. She backed a little. Megan slowly released her hand and gently pushed her forwards. She was placed in

Gryffindor. Ron was next.

"Aah, another Weasley. I know what to do then. Gryffindor!"

Megan had wondered how they had both been born the same year while clearly not twins. But it turned out that they were, only not identical twins the

way Fred and George were. And Ginny hadn't been expected at first. Ron had told Megan his mother had only found out they were two several months

after. They both went to the table and sat down. Megan gave them a warm smile. Just behind the Gryffindor table was the Hufflepuff table. And her

eyes met Cedric's. And for a few seconds it was like all the rest had vanished. She could see nothing but his silvery blue and friendly smile.

"Harry Nelson!"

He was also placed in Gryffindor. And it went on. One by one, the students were sorted. Finally, it happened.

"Megan Potter."

In two words the atmosphere changed dramatically. The respectful silence became expectant, eager. And Megan felt suddenly very nervous. She

glanced around her, not sure what she was looking for... and her eyes met Cedric's again. He nodded very slightly. Encouraging her. She knew it could

sound foolish to put your faith in someone you hardly knew, but she trusted him. And if he was confident, she could believe it. So, with her natural

grace that any model would die for, she stepped up to the stool and sat down. The hat slid onto her head and her sorting began.

"Hm... now this is difficult, very difficult... a heart full of strength and courage... a bright mind, too, I see... and talent, oh, yes, much talent. And a wish

to be accepted.."

Megan waited, her heart thumping. She wanted to look at Cedric but was afraid he would be uncomfortable or worse, think she was weird. So she

stared firmly ahead.

"But where to put you...?"

_Not Slytherin... Not Slytherin... Not Slytherin... Please... Not Slytherin..._

She wasn't sure why but she knew Slytherin was not where she would fit in.

"Are you sure? You could be extraordinary, they could help you to greatness! No? Oh, yes, I think I see where you'd be best placed..."

It stayed silent, gauging its effect. Megan dared not breathe.

"Gryffindor!"

Megan felt as if she had just let go of a heavy weight. She had been so scared of Slytherin, she wasn't sure why... she just had a bad feeling about

them. She gracefully stood up and handed the hat back to professor McGonagall, before heading to the table where Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry and all

the other Gryffindors were waiting.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Megan!" Hermione greeted her.

"Thanks."

Those little words were the nicest anyone had ever said to her.

"Megan, pleasure to meet you, I'm Percy Weasley."

The tall red head Megan had seen that morning held out a hand.

"Oh, uh, likewise." Megan said, shaking it.

Hermione was about to say something when the tinkle of a knife on a glass brought their attention to the teacher's table.

"Your attention, please."

The elderly man with a long white bear and small spectacles stood up. Megan recognised him from her books. He was Albus Dumbledore, current

Hogwarts Headmaster. If anyone had an intimidating presence, he did. He was pretty much a living legend. He was said to be the most powerful wizard

in the world. Megan wondered why he was in a school for young wizards if that was the case.

"First, I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. Next, I would like to inform you that both the dark forest and the third floor corridor are out of

bounds to all students. Older students, kindly remember that as well. Please, dig in."

Megan frowned. They hadn't been brought anything. She looked round to the table and gasped. Trays of chips, sausages, chicken, pumpkin juice, pork

chops, ham, rice, potatoes, green beans, peas, carrots... all sorts had appeared on the table. She only then realised how hungry she was. She put a

little of anything she could reach on her plate. Everything was fabulous.

"Slow down, you look like you haven't eaten in weeks," Ron teased.

"Nothing like this," she said.

They talked and ate with much animation. Hermione was chatting away about how she couldn't wait to get started. Megan was a little less sure of

herself, but she had to admit she was pretty excited too. She just hoped she could at least not look too much like an idiot... but if this was anything like

her old schools, she figured there would probably be others with just as much difficulty as her.

When it was time for bed, they followed their Prefects to Gryffindor tower.

"Your things are already there, don't worry." Percy informed them.

They then reached a portrait of a fat lady wearing a large pink dress. She looked at Percy loftily and said:

"Password?"

"_Caput Draconis_." Percy said clearly.

She nodded and the portrait swung backwards to let them in.

"Whoa..."

"Now, do not divulge your password to anyone other than a Gryffindor and don't forget them. Or you could be stuck out here for a few hours."

They stepped into a large round room decorated in gold and red. The Gryffindor colours. There was a large chimney with a blazing fire. The wooden

floorboard were covered in thick rich red carpets.

"Now, boys dormitories are upstairs to your left, girls, same to your righ. Boys are not permitted there, however. Have a good night."

They separated. Ron and Harry waved goodnight to the girls who waved back.

"I don't ever want to leave if I get to eat like that every day," they heard Ron saying as they vanished up the stairs, making them laugh.

"I don't want to leave at all..." Megan whispered more to herself than anyone.

She felt more at home than she had in all her life at the Dursleys, that was for sure. She followed the other girls up the stairs to the dormitory. Several

were whispering. Megan had noticed quite a few Slytherin girls had sniggered.

"Why is it everyone seems to look at me...?" she asked.

"Because you're so pretty," Ginny said.

"Thanks, but I doubt it." Megan said laughing.

"I don't," Hermione said. "I think it's partly that. But you're right, I think the main reason is you're famous."

It was the weirdest feeling, being famous without really understanding why.

"... I wouldn't really have thought being an orphan was reason enough to be famous..." she said.

"It's the fact you survived," Hermione said. "Anyone who survived He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is obviously special."

Megan was left speechless by that simple comment. It was just that no one had ever called her special before. They then pulled the door to their

dormitory open and were all amazed. Large four-poster beds with thick scarlet curtains and gold lining stood in a circle, their trunks set at their feet,

and a large heater in the centre, presumably for winter. There were large windows between the beds with the curtains drawn. The room was stone.

Indeed, their trunks and Gryffindor garments such as a scarf, a hat, and a tie. Megan was both nervous and impatient for the following day. It was so

she wasn't sure she could get to sleep. But the long trip had tired her out, so she quickly pulled on her pyjamas and slid into bed. It was wonderfully

comfortable. She managed to lie on one elbow to look at Hermione.

"I'm glad we met, and you too, Ginny."

"Right back at you," Hermione smiled.

"I'm just glad I know someone besides my brothers here..." Ginny smiled.

They laughed and soon fell asleep.


	6. Book 1 - Chapter 6

6 – First lessons

The next day dawned bright. Megan was so jumpy she wasn't even sleepy when she got up. She quickly got dressed and looked out the window to admire the view. It would have been difficult in the dark. She slipped between the curtains and sat on the sill a moment. There was a large lake, which she guessed was the one they had crossed to get here. The sun shone brightly, even if it was still early. There were many trees around the castle, and she saw a small stone hut that stood near the edge of the forest she had heard about. It had to be Hagrid's... yes! There he was! Walking Fang and Mira!

"Morning."

Megan jumped.

"Oh... sorry. Morning, Hermione."

"Boy, you really are jumpy, huh?" Hermione said, as she rose too.

"Yes... I'm torn between fear and excitement." She admitted.

They were soon ready, Ginny following, and they headed down to the common room.

"Ron, Harry!" Hermione called.

Indeed, they were there, just heading to the hallway leading to the entrance of the common room from the fat lady's portrait.

"Sleep well?" Harry asked, holding a hand out to Ginny as they went down the few steps between them.

"Wonderfully. You?"

"Same here. It's nothing like my brothers described, it's ten times better!"

"I agree, except my source was a book." Megan said.

"Oh, no, not another bookworm, we've got Hermione for that already," Ron teased.

They laughed and set out. Megan had never felt more comfortable.

Most students weren't there yet when they arrived in the Great Hall. Classes weren't for another hour, so they spent their breakfast talking about their first impressions, and a little about themselves. Megan tried to answer honestly, but she didn't like going into the details. It was still too painful. And also, she was still waiting to see if this wasn't a dream. She was so used to her life with the Durlseys, a change had seemed almost impossible. But now, she had finally been given a chance to live her life on her own terms. But just to be absolutely sure...

"Hermione, pinch me, would you?"

"What? Why?"

"I'm worried I'm still dreaming."

Slightly confused, she obliged nonetheless. Megan winced, and then, looked around.

"It's real. Now I can relax." she said.

Hermione looked at her a little concerned.

"Uh... are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I just couldn't bare if this was just a dream."

A little later, Megan and her friends got to their feet and headed to the Entrance Hall. They wanted to get off early to avoid getting late by being lost. As they were leaving the Great Hall, someone called her name.

"Hey, Megan! Hold on!"

She turned around and was surprised to see Cedric hurrying towards her. She felt herself flush slightly.

"Oh, hi, Cedric," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Congrats on making Gryffindor," he smiled. "Though, Hufflepuff would have been happy to have you."

"I know," she smiled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, these are my friends Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny."

"Your dads work at the Ministry, right? Nelson and Weasley?"

"That's right."

"And this is Cedric Diggory, you guys. I met him at the station, too."

She turned back to Cedric.

"Was something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing. I just know how nervous I was on my first day and wanted to wish you luck and tell you not to worry if you made a mistake. We all do sometimes, right?"

"That's so nice of you," Megan said.

"Hey, Cedric! Come on, we'll be late!"

"Be right there!" he called. "Well, you heard, duty calls. I'll catch you later."

"Bye, have a good first day."

"You too."

He waved and walked off. And so, they headed off to their first ever class as wizards at Hogwarts: Charms.

The charms teacher was a tiny little wizard with white hair and a wrinkled face named Flitwick. Megan's first impression was that he was a very cheerful, friendly wizard, and he got all excited when, while doing the register, he noticed Megan's name.

"Oh, what an honour it is to have you here, Miss Potter, truly, it is!"

Everyone turned to look at her of course, making her flushed. But she had to admit it was nice to be shown up for a good reason for once.

"Uh... thank you, sir..." she said, slightly embarrassed and glad they weren't sharing the room with the Slytherins.

After he'd gotten over his excitement, he finished the register and proceeded to teaching them the first thing a beginner wizard learned: Levitation.

"Levi-what?" a boy called Seamus asked.

"Levitation, my boy," Flitwick said patiently. "That is to say, making objects, or sometimes people, fly. Now, this is quite simple but does require a fair amount of concentration."

"Why can't it just be called flying?" Seamus grumbled.

"Because flying is quite a bit more complex and difficult to achieve," Flitwick answered.

They didn't practice spell casting just yet. They practised their diction of the spells, which Professor Flitwick insisted was very important, if you didn't want to have a completely different result. But when the bell went, and they all gathered their things to leave for their next class, Megan was happy. She had seen people with even Ron's lineage of wizards stumble over the words. But she, a musician and reader at heart, had found no problem at all. Hermione, who was born to a Muggle family, had succeeded with flying colours too. They walked out towards their next class.

"I can't wait to start using magic," Hermione was saying excitedly.

"Me neither, but I hope I don't look like too much of a fool..." Megan said.

"You won't, you saw us back there, both of you grew up with Muggles and you did better than the rest of us! That just proves lineage means nothing." Ron said.

Next was potions class. This took place in one of the dungeons. It was dark and damp down there, but their cauldrons kept them warm.

"I am here to teach you the subtle art of potion making," Potions teacher Severus Snape said in a cold soft voice. "Now... let's see how much I can hope to teach you in the time you'll be here..."

He looked around. Megan saw Neville quiver slightly when Snape looked his way. Then his eyes fell upon her, and she held his gaze politely but firmly.

"Ah... Miss Potter. Our new celebrity."

There was a silence as everyone watched.

"Tell me, what is the result of mixing asphodel and wormwood?"

Megan had been quite intrigued by the potions book so she knew a fair bit of what was in it.

"It makes a very strong sleeping potion, but the wormwood needs to be infused."

"Correct. And where would you look to find a Bezoar?"

"Inside the stomach of a goat."

"What is it used for?"

"It cures most poisons." Megan answered.

They watched each other, barely noticing that everyone was holding their breath. Would he snap? He seemed the type who punished easily.

"Correct. Five points for Gryffindor."

Hermione beamed at her. It was clear she had had the right answers too. Ron and Harry though, looked at her in amazement.

"You said you grew up with Muggles!" Ron said after they had left the classroom.

"I did," she assured. "But when I got my books, I was so eager to learn I read them cover to cover. So I picked up a few things on the way."

"Oh, I agree, they're so interesting," Hermione said.

The boys exchanged a look.

Since the students weren't always there at the same time at breakfast, the post came in at lunchtime. Swoops of owls soared in silently.

"Whoa!" Megan gasped as she watched them fly to their owners. "Hello, Hedwig."

"This is how we get our post." Harry explained. "Beats opening a silly mailbox."

Megan smiled and stroked her soft feathers and gave her a small piece of bacon. Hedwig let out an appreciative hoot, gave Megan a gentle nip on the finger and flew off with the other birds to the owlery.

"She's beautiful", Harry said as she soared off.

"Yes, isn't she? Hagrid got her for me."

"Wish I had an owl..." Ron groaned. "All I've got is Scabbers, and he's useless."

Scabbers was Ron's rat, and he was, indeed, fairly inactive. He was already a middle aged rat, having belonged to Percy, who was four years older than Ron.

"You know that you, Ginny, Fred and George are welcome to use her when you want to," Megan offered.

"Thanks..."

He didn't say it, but Megan knew he was thinking it just wasn't the same.

"Harry, you have an owl, don't you?"

"Yes, Halon. He's in the owlery too, I expect."

They finished their breakfast and went off. They had their first transfiguration class, and Megan's impression of McGonagall that she was not one to mess about with was proved true. She was strict, and clever, and one of the first things she told them in the class was:

"Transfiguration is a difficult, dangerous branch of magic, and requires commitment and concentration. So anyone messing around in my class will leave and not return."

And they had taken notes for nearly an hour before they were allowed to try turning a match into a needle. Hermione, of course, succeeded in her first try. Surprisingly, Megan was triumphant first time too. Harry was close enough to squeeze through after a few tries, but Ron took a little longer.

"I don't get it, why do spells work with some and not others?" he asked.

"That depends on the concentration you put into it. Here, try again, but really try."

With a flick of her wand, his needle returned to a match. He took a deep breath, and pronounced the spell. This time, his needle flashed silver and pointy.

"Very good, Weasley. See what one can do when they put their mind into it."

The class ended soon after that and they were all fascinated.

"I can't wait to try bigger spells!" Hermione was saying excitedly

"I'm more interested in Defence against the dark arts." Harry said.

Megan didn't have a preference, she wanted to learn as much as possible, and she and Hermione often discussed books. Ron called them know-it-alls, but Harry countered that they very well might need that knowledge someday. What Harry and Megan were looking forward to was flying. But their excitement was dampened slightly when they found out they would be learning with the Slytherins.

"Great... more reason for Malfoy to laugh at me..." Megan sighed.

"Cheer up, you'll still get to fly." Harry said, squeezing her shoulder.

She watched the owls float off, then looked at Hermione, who was reading the Daily Prophet, the wizard newspaper. She caught the front headline and her heart skipped a beat. She waited as patiently as she could for Hermione to put it down, because it was rude to take something someone else was reading, but luckily it was soon.

"Hermione, can I borrow that?"

"Go ahead."

She pulled it to her and opened it at the page she wanted.

GRINGOTTS BREAK IN LATEST:

_More news about the spectacular feat that occurred last week in Gringotts Wizard Bank in London, England. A high security vault has indeed been broken into, an unprecedented in Gringotts History, bank managers assure. The theft attempt, however, was unsuccessful. Indeed, the vault had been emptied earlier that very day, so, Gringotts staff insist, nothing was taken, and all other property is as safe as before. They would not disclose the nature of the target of the robbery, but it was attested today that there would be reinforced security just in case._

Megan stayed frozen in shock. Last week... she had been in Gringotts that day! It was the day of her birthday! Had the robbery occurred during their visit to Gringotts? What had they tried to take...? Wait a minute... that little package Hagrid had taken from a high security vault! Could it have been that? He hadn't told her what it was but it couldn't be a coincidence... could it...?

"Megan? Megan, you all right?"

She snapped back to reality.

"Yes, sorry... I was uh... just thinking about something. Thanks Hermione."

Even though she was nervous at flying for the first time with Malfoy around, Harry was right, Megan thought as they made their way to the pitch a little later. She wouldn't let Malfoy spoil her enjoyment.

Madame Hooch was a brisk woman with very short spiky grey hair. In front of her, were two rows of broomsticks.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson." she greeted them. "Now, flying when inexperienced can be very dangerous, so I will ask you to listen to me and do exactly as I say. Understood?"

"Yes, madam Hooch." a chorus of voices answered.

"Good. And consider yourself warned, any disobedience will be severely punished. Now. First, stand next to a broom, hold out your right arm straight above it, like so, and say "Up"."

Megan held out her arm and said in a clear voice:

"Up!"

Her broom soared up and she grasped it tightly. Harry, beside her, had been successful too. They exchanged a smile. Then, she glanced at Hermione, whose broom seemed recalcitrant to move at all, and Ron, who was smacked in the face by his broom.

"Shut up, Harry!" He grumbled as Harry laughed.

To Megan's surprise, Malfoy's broom soared up into his hand too. Although she had been even more surprised to see the broom fly into her own hand, given she'd never consciously called upon the magic in her before. Finally, everyone had their broom in hand. So, Madam Hooch said:

"Very good. Now, this is the tricky part. Flying. So I want you to do exactly as I say. If you don't want a broken neck."

Megan couldn't help gulping. She was sure that Madam Hooch wouldn't let them get too badly hurt but there was only so much she could do.

"And on my whistle and only on my whistle, you will kick off the ground hard, hover a few feet and lean forwards slightly to get back to the ground. Any questions?"

There were none.

"Very well, then. On my whistle!"

But before she had touched it to her lips, Neville accidentally kicked off, and shot upwards.

"Neville!"

"Lonbgbottom, come back down here!"

"Help!" he screamed, terrified, clinging to the broom for dear life.

But the broom was being confused by Neville's contradictory movements, and it rocketed sideways, before finally hitting a stone wall and sending Neville to the ground.

"Neville!"

Megan, Madame Hooch and most of the Gryffindors dashed forwards to his side. He moved slightly. Madame Hooch felt a few spots on his body.

"You were very lucky, son, just a broken wrist."

She pointed her wand at his wrist and said:

"_Episkey_."

A brace and bandages appeared around his wrist and she helped him up.

"Now, none of you is to move until I get back."

Megan, who had been crouching beside Neville, was about to take Harry's hand to stand up, when she spotted something twinkling in the grass. She held out a hand to pick it up, but Malfoy was faster. He snatched it up and looked at it.

"That's Neville's!" Megan said, recognising it.

It was a glass ball. It had a golden ring around it. The one Neville had been bothered over on the train. It was his brand new Remembrall, which was useful to him as he often forgot things.

"Oh, is it? Then, maybe I'll keep it."

"Give it here, Malfoy." she said coolly, stepping forwards.

But he just tossed it into his other hand.

"I don't want this stupid thing anyway." He said. "I think I'll put it somewhere that idiot can get it from."

He looked upwards and smiled. Then, he raised a leg over his broom and kicked off. He had obviously flown before. Megan bit her lip and made up her mind. She rose her leg and slid it over her broom.

"Megan, don't! You'll get into such trouble, and you don't even know how to fly!" Hermione was saying.

But Megan ignored her and kicked off. She soared upwards, and it seemed like instinct. She was soon level with Malfoy, who was looking slightly less comfortable, all of a sudden.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock of your broom!"

"Oh, really?"

His sneer did seem a little forced. He turned slightly and said:

"Your call, then."

And with that he tossed the Remembrall as hard and far as he could. Megan darted forwards, instinctively leaning ahead to gain speed. The Remembrall was speeding towards the castle tower ahead. Megan sped on, and managed to yank it to safety and spin to the left to avoid hitting the wall herself. She smiled to herself and sighed in relief, before leaning forwards slightly to head back to the ground. The Gryffindors cheered. The Slytherins glared.

"Amazing, Megan!" Harry called.

She landed and smiled at him.

"Megan Potter!"

Megan froze. Professor McGonagall's voice rang louder than any canon. She turned round, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Follow me."

Hermione took her broom for her and Megan followed in silence. She had know idea what Professor McGonagall was going to do, but she had no doubt she was in trouble...

McGonagall led her down to the hall where the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom was. Then, McGonagall told her to wait there.

"Excuse me, Professor Quirrell, could I borrow Wood?"

"Oh, certainly."

Instead of the stick she was envisioning, Megan saw a young man stand up and cross the room towards them.

"This way, you two."

Megan and Wood exchanged a slightly puzzled look, but followed nonetheless. At least ge was a follow Gryffindor. He was older than her by about four years. They ended up in an empty classroom and she turned to the both of them.

"Potter, allow me to introduce you to Oliver Wood. Wood, I believe you know Potter already?"

"Yes, Professor. It's a pleasure, Megan."

"Likewise," she smiled and shook his hand.

She still had no idea what was going on, but he seemed friendly enough.

"Good. Now here's what I wanted to talk you about. Wood, I have found you a Seeker."

Megan blinked, confused. Wood, however gasped.

"What? You're sure, professor? That would be amazing!"

"I'm dead sure. She caught that thing at an incredible speed, without a single scratch!"

Megan was a little lost. Ron had long since filled her in on a great deal of things in the wizarding world, and she had read about Quidditch in her books but... She had never thought she would ever actually play it...

"I'll speak to Dumbledore about the first year rule. Gryffindor needs a good team. Potter, I want to know you're training hard, understood?"

Megan only then realised she had just made the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Uh... yes, of course... but so... does this mean I'm not expelled?"

"Of course not, why?"

"... Well... uh... Madam Hooch..."

"Will understand the situation. Wood, I'll be counting on you to work with her?"

"Oh, of course, professor..."

And he started turning around Megan, making her uneasy.

"Perfect build, too, small, thin, light... She'll need a descent broom, though."

"I'll discuss it with Dumbledore." McGonagall said. "Very well, then, now that's settled, you may leave. Back off to class, both of you."

Megan was still slightly lost when she was telling the others about it that evening. Ron couldn't believe it.

"But first years never make the house team," he was saying in an excited voice. "They're not even allowed a broom!"

"Hush, Ron, we're supposed to be keeping it quiet!" Megan hushed him.

Ron's brothers Fred and George hurried over to them.

"Congratulations, newbie," Fred said in a low voice.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Wood filled us in. Slytherin won't know what hit them." George said.

Megan was touched they accepted her so easily without even knowing what she could do. She didn't even have a single idea either. But she was eager to start training. Maybe being on the team would get people to see her in a different way than just "the girl who survived the bad wizard". She wasn't proud of outliving her parents. She missed them more and more as time passed, especially know she knew the exact truth about how they had died. They had fought to save her... she wished she could see them again... just once... to tell them how much she valued their sacrifice, even though she felt it wasn't worth it. She sometimes felt she would have been better dying with them. She was just thinking about that when she crossed eyes with Cedric, who was just looking her way. They smiled at each other. Maybe it was worth it a little bit.

"You and Cedric seem like you get along," Hermione observed.

"He just helped me out with some stuff, no big deal..."

Hermione let it go, but Megan could tell she didn't believe it.

That night, Megan had another nightmare. The same as before, even more vivid this time, with a loud scream and the blinding strength of the infamous green light. She woke up with a start, panting and sweating. After checking to see she hadn't woken anyone, she let out a deep sigh. Why couldn't she stop having that dream? She decided to go clear her head for a bit. She got up and sat by the window, leaning against the glass pane. Mira, who had been allowed in the dormitory for a few nights, slipped her cool damp nose under her fingers and licked her hand. The stars twinkled in the sky. The moon was beautiful, that night. Megan couldn't remember the last time she had seen it shining quite so bright. It was soothing. A song from her happy times came back to her lips.

"_Safe and sound.._

_I'll keep you safe and sound._

_Never fear,_

_I'm here_

_To guide you through the dark._

_Wake up your inner spark.._

_Spread your wings and fly,_

_Never let the stars leave your eyes..."_

"Are you okay? You look terrible." Ron said the following morning.

"'I'm okay, I just... had a nightmare..."

"I thought I heard you last night. It seems to have shaken you something awful," Hermione said.

"Oh, not really..." Megan said, trying to smile. "It's just I've had it before and it's even more vivid now..."

"What's the dream about?" Ron asked.

Megan hesitated. She didn't feel like talking about it, to be honest.

"It's okay, if you don't want to tell us. Just know we're here if you need us," Harry said.

"Thanks." she said, feeling a little better.

They had charms that morning, so Megan was able to put her nightmares aside for a little while. They were learning the Summoning Charm. Hermione, of course, was successful. Seamus on the other hand, almost knocked Megan out with the book he was supposed to summon, but instead had sent zooming the other way somehow. She didn't have time to duck and was hit in the forehead, causing her to fall off her seat and onto the floor.

"Oh, dear, oh dear, Mr Finnigan, do be more careful!" Flitwick said. "Are you all right, Miss Potter? Should we take you to the hospital wing?"

"No, no, that's okay, sir." She said as Harry helped her up.

She, however, flawlessly got her book to speed towards her and into her hand.

"Very good work, today, miss Potter!" He said, as the students left. "Your mother was an excellent charm caster herself!"

"You taught my mother, professor?"

"Yes, indeed, young lady." he said. "A joy she was to teach, too. Your father was quite interesting too, but perhaps a little more mischievous. Now, hurry along, we all have work to do."

They hurried off to Herbology, Megan's head ringing with Flitwick's words. He had known his parents... Probably most of the teachers had. She would have to ask Hagrid more about them, when she had the chance.

The chance was given to her that very afternoon. That very day, at lunch time, Hedwig dropped a long thin package on her table and another owl dropped a note on her lap. She began with that.

_Dear Megan,_

_I know you have this afternoon off, so how about you come down to my cabin with your new friends for a cuppa'? I want hear all about your first week. And Mira's lonely too. Just send Hedwig with an answer._

_Best regards,_

_Hagrid._

"Thanks, Hedwig," she said and stroked her back.

Megan borrowed Hermione's quill and wrote on the back of the note:

_Would love to, see you later._

_Love, Megan._

"I've been wanting to meet him," Harry said. "He was the one you said brought you here, isn't he?"

"He told me I was a witch, and how to get here, anyway." She said. "I had no idea until he came along."

"What? You mean your aunt and uncle didn't tell you?"

"They did all they could to stamp it out of me. With little result, of course."

"... But why would they do that?"

"They hate anything out of the ordinary." she said.

Just then, she recognised Wood coming up towards them. He stood by the Weasley twins, so as to not look like he was talking to Megan. They instantly caught the point and didn't look at him to further the illusion, but listened.

"Are you free this evening at six? I would like to see what you can do." He asked in a low voice.

"Yes, of course," Megan said, barely louder.

"Want someone to catch you if you fall?" George teased.

Megan laughed. It was one thing from them, it would have been different from someone else. But they were too nice to be really nasty.

"I think I can handle it." she said, still smiling.

"See you on the pitch at six sharp, then," he said.

"Right."

They exchanged a look and he walked off. Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at her slightly confused. She leaned forwards and said in a whisper:

"He wants to keep me a secret, since I'm the first Seeker of my age in a century."

"Yes, that makes perfect sense. And the first match is against Slytherin, next November," said Harry.

Megan was already nervous enough... what if she was not good, what if Wood took one look at her and realised he'd made a mistake?

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Ron said.

Megan then turned to the note on the package.

_Do not open this at the table. First years aren't allowed a broom as you know, and we would rather everyone didn't know you have this, or they'll all want one. I hope you take your training seriously, the way your father did. Best of luck._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

"Your Dad was on the team? You never said anything about that?!" Ron said.

"... I didn't know..." she said in a pained voice.

The fact that her parents weren't there was painful enough. But this had made Megan see once again that she barely knew anything about them... that was hard to deal with. She didn't even know which she looked like. Did she have her father's nose, her mother's face? She had no idea...

"Did I say something...?" Ron asked, looking uncomfortable.

"No, I'm fine."

She forced a smile. She didn't want to sound whiny, so she didn't tell them that she wished she knew where she could find out more about them, or at least a picture... The only thing that she had that reminded her of her mother was the lullaby, her bracelet and her pendant. And she didn't have a thing of her father's... it almost felt like... like being nobody. Not that she wasn't used to similar, but... she had hoped that would be different here. She finally turned to her package.

"I'll head to the common room to open this," she told them.

"We'll go with you." Hermione said.

And they did. It was a long thin package, which she carried out and into the common room. They still had half an hour before their next lesson, so they sat down comfortably on cushions on the floor. Then, slightly nervous, Megan pulled the paper off. A shiny mahogany handle broomstick with a neat set of twigs at the end, and two metal bars to put your feet against fell into her lap. There was a handle to grip on, probably to prevent slipping if the weather was bad.

"Wow! That's a beautiful broom!" Hermione said.

"It's more than a broom, it's a Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron gasped in awe.

Megan could tell he would have loved the money to buy one. She would have been more than happy to give it to him, but... if she wanted to even try and play Quidditch, she would need a broom.

"That's the best there is!" Harry said. "You'll be unbeatable on that."

After lunch, they went up to the common room to wrap up a piece of homework so they could relax over the weekend, and even though she was glad of the prospect of visiting Hagrid, she wasn't sure she could ask him about her parents yet.

"Oh, hi, there. Just a sec... gotta get Fang outta the way... Fang, back!"

He finally let them in and Megan introduced them. When Mira saw her, she jumped to her.

"Hi, Mira! I missed you too."

"Ah, she's been finding it a little difficult with ol' Fang. He's no' a bad mutt, just a little overenthusiastic."

Fang was a large black boar hound Mira was eyeing suspiciously.

"So, how're ye finding life at Hogwarts?" he asked as he poured tea.

"It's really different from anything I've ever known," Megan said. "But in a good way. I feel great."

"Good. How about you?"

"The classes are fascinating, except flying, perhaps..." Hermione said.

"Oh, come on, that's the best!" Harry said.

"You're just saying you don't like it because you can't learn it off by heart." Ron teased.

"Now, come on, don't be mean, we all got our differences." Hagrid said.

"Speaking of, Megan made the team!" Ron said excitedly.

"Ron, that's supposed to be secret until the next match!" Harry exclaimed.

"Besides, I won't be on the team until Wood gives his green light, so I'm not actually there yet," Megan reminded.

"Don't ye worry, I won't tell a soul." Hagrid said. "I can't wait ter see the look on them Slytherin faces when you beat them!"

"... How d'you know I'll beat them?" Megan asked. "I've never even played Quidditch!"

"Because plenty of people who grew up as Muggles became very good players themselves," Harry answered.

"Exactly. Plus they're so full o' themselves they won't watch out fer ye."

Megan wished she could share their confidence. But she supposed she would just have to wait and see what tonight's training session brought out.

Mira and Fang seemed to finally get acclimated to each other and lay side by side on the floor by their owners' feet. They told Hagrid about their impressions. How Snape didn't seem to like Megan for some reason, to which Hagrid answered he didn't like anyone really.

"Never been much of a social bloke, Snape. I wouldn't worry meself about it."

"I guess you're right, Megan agreed."

"And are they givin' yeh much homework?"

"Not really. But magic is very different from what I expected." Megan said.

"Ah, that's cos yeh've grown up with the wrong idea of it," Hagrid said. "It's a lot more difficult than just saying the words o' the spell. A lot o' mental work that goes with it, see."

"And she'd not even been here a few days that she's already found a boyfriend!" Harry teased.

"Eh?" Was' is about?"

"Cedric is not my boyfriend, Harry, cut it out!" Megan said, flushing. "We're friends."

"Cedric? Tha' wouldn't be Amos Diggory's kid, would it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's a good kid. Not surprised yeh hit it off."

Megan thought about that. It made sense, after all, she said to herself as she stroked Mira's head, resting on her lap, otherwise, anyone could do magic. It was best that only some people were predisposed for it. Of course, just like anywhere, there were good people and bad people. But she believed that one couldn't appreciate the good aspects of life, if you didn't have the bad.

At five, they left Hagrid and headed up the Gryffindor Common room to pick up her broom. It was light and fit perfectly to her grasp, as if it had been made for her. She admired it a moment and then, they headed down to the Quidditch Pitch.

"We're not allowed in the pitch," Harry said. "But best of luck."

And to Megan's surprise, he leaned forwards and put his arms around her for a few seconds. She hugged him back, and smiled.

"See you later."

The training pitch was empty when she arrived. She was impatient to try her broom, so she slid her leg gracefully over it and kicked hard off the ground. She soared upwards, the wind wiping through her robes and hair, which she had let loose. She did a few circles, leaning downwards or upwards, or turning around. Just then, she heard a voice call her name.

"Megan! Down here!"

She looked down. It was Wood. Blushing, she hurried downwards and hopped off perfectly.

"Very nice. You're really a natural. You sure you've never flown before?"

"Absolutely." she said.

"Okay. D'you know anything about Quidditch?"

"Well, I know that it's a really popular game and the rules. But I've never really seen a game or anything."

"Okay. Let's see how well you know the game. What's this?"

Megan then noticed the large crate beside him. He opened it and pulled out a large red ball.

"That's the ball you score with. The... the... Chasers throw it to each other and put it through hoops to score. Right?"

"Yes. D'you remember it's name?"

"That's the Quaffle!" she said.

"Very good. And what about these bad boys?"

Megan looked at where he was pointing.

'Are those the Bludgers?!" Megan said, amazed.

"Yes, they are," he answered approvingly. "Now, I'll show you exactly why they're called that."

He unlatched the bindings on one of the two balls and it shot immediately up into the air. Megan watched as it zoomed around trying to find something to knock. Then, it zoomed towards them. Megan, not sure what to do, only narrowly avoided being pelted by the beast as Wood shouted:

"Careful!"

Pulling her aside, he then leaped onto the ball and managed, not without difficulty, to wrestle it back into the crate. Then, he stood up.

"See? But you shouldn't need to worry too much about those two buggers. The Weasley twins are our Beaters, which are?"

"The two players who knock the bludgers away from their team," Megan said.

"Excellent. Now which is the most important one among the three?"

"None. The Snitch is."

"Very good, you saw my trap." Wood said approvingly. "We won't try with it today, we may loose it. We'll see what you can make of these."

He pulled out a bag of golf balls, and they got onto their brooms. And he spent the next hour throwing them in different directions, different speeds, as hard as he could or just tossing it ahead of him. Megan didn't miss a single one.

"Those darn Slytherins won't know what hit them!" Wood said excitedly, as they climbed off their brooms.

"You really think I'm good enough?"

"Yes, definitely." he assured her. "Welcome to the team, Megan."

He shook her hand, and she smiled warmly.

"First practice Thursday at six."

"Got it." Megan said.

They parted and Megan met Ron, Harry and Hermione who were waiting to hear the verdict.

"I'm in," she said with a wide smile.

"Great! Congratulations!" Harry said.

"Yes, congratulations!"

"Yeah, now you'll have something more to beat Malfoy at!"

"He's not on the team," Megan reminded, smiling.

"No, but he's in Slytherin." Ron said.

They laughed and headed to the Great Hall for dinner.


	7. Book 1 - Chapter 7

7 – Slytherin Versus Gryffindor

Quidditch practice took a lot of Megan's after class time, but she was still able to keep good marks. She barely noticed that it was already Halloween until Ron reminded her

that morning.

"Oh, yeah, and they decorate the Great Hall, and there's a Halloween feast and everything." he was saying.

Megan was happy to have that to look forward too. She thought back at all the Halloweens she had had at the Dursley's. They had mainly consisted in Nathalie bringing home

heaps of candy and thrusting them under her nose. The day was as normal as it could be at Hogwarts, except for Peeves the Poltergeist who was always trying to think of

new ways to scare people. However, things went a little awry after Charms. They had been working on Levitation, and had to make a feather rise from their desk. Megan had

succeeded with more ease than she had thought, and Harry had managed, even though he had not been able to lift it quite as high. Ron's feather, however, refused to lift.

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione was telling him.

"I'm not! Look, it's _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

"Yes, but you're not stressing the right syllable. It's _Wingardium_ _Levi_o_sa_."

Ron didn't seem happy at being corrected.

"Go on, you do it, then, if you're so clever."

She flicked her wand at her feather and said in a clear voice:

"_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Her feather rose higher than Megan's, and hers had been the highest yet. Hermione had something to ask Professor Flitwick after Charms, so Megan, Harry and Ron headed

out ahead of her. But Ron was still angry at her for what he saw as showing off.

"It's Levi_o_sa_,_ not levios_aa_, she says," he was complaining as they headed to Herbology. "She's so full of herself!"

Someone knocked his shoulder. He was about to say something, but Megan nudged him hard in the ribs.

"I think she heard you." She said. "Ron, that was rather unfair to say. She was trying to help."

"Well, maybe but... she was awfully bossy about it," he said, uncomfortably.

They didn't see Hermione in Herbology, a few minutes later. Nor was she in Transfiguration afterwards. Megan had another Quidditch practice, but it was raining outside.

"Oh, I wouldn't like training in this weather,..." Harry said.

"Wood's orders," Fred said. "C'mon, George. Megan?

"Right behind you." Megan said.

They tended to leave at different times so the others, in particular the Slytherins, wouldn't see them together and get suspicious. It was very wet. Megan was drenched in

minutes, and the rain was heavy so they charmed a golf ball, instead of risking the snitch.

"Wood, we can't train in this!" George complained.

A large rumble of thunder answered before Wood could.

"Yes, we can." He said, ignoring it. "Because if it turns out this bad on our first match, we'll have the advantage."

"But Wood, we'll never be able to play if we're all sick with pneumonia," Chaser Katie Bell said.

"That's nothing Madam Pomfrey can't handle," he said.

So they continued. Megan was speeding around, looking for the ball. Then, she saw it. Speeding forwards, she suddenly swerved upwards.

"Sorry, Fred!" she said, seeing her team mate at last. He had been hidden by the rain and she had almost hit him.

"That's okay. Great reflexes." he said, zooming ahead.

A little later, Wood finally realised the weather was just too bad and they were allowed to get back inside. The feast was about to start anyway. At the feast, she was still

nowhere to be seen. Megan, getting worried, turned to Neville.

"Neville, have you seen Hermione?"

He looked a little worried too.

"Parvati said she locked herself in the girls' bathroom on the second floor. She told me she'd been there all afternoon."

Megan turned to Ron.

"What?" "You hurt her feelings," she said. "When she comes back, I suggest you apologise."

"All right, all right."

Just then, as they were talking about heading there with some food for her, the main door flew open and professor Quirrell came running in, white faced and wide-eyed.

"TROLL!"

There was a hush as he darted up the room, to the staff table.

"Troll in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!" He panted for a second, gasped: "Thought you ought to know..."

And fainted.

There was uproar. Everyone looked around trying to push through to the door. Megan grabbed hold of Ginny's hand and held it tight. But Dumbledore's voiced boomed and

silenced them.

"SILENCE!"

When everyone had calmed down, he said in a calm voice:

"Prefects, take the students back to your house common rooms. Teachers, will you please accompany me to the dungeons."

Percy called out for order and took the lead. Megan and the others stayed behind, making sure some others weren't left behind. Then, they hurried after the others.

Suddenly, one foot on the steps, Megan stopped dead, wide-eyed.

"Oh, no!"

"What?"

"Hermione! She has no idea about the troll!" Ron bit his lip.

"We better not be seen by Percy or he'll have our throats."

They doubled over and hurried back the other way after the Hufflepuffs, before taking a right to the girls' toilet.

The door was closed and Megan was about to open it when a low groan reached their ears. Pulling the boys back into a corner, they hid and waited. "Is that... the troll?" she

asked, trying to keep her heart rate steady.

Before they could answer a huge lump of grey and brown appeared, a large wooden club sliding along the floor. It had a tiny head, and a huge body which gave it an overall

grotesque appearance. And the smell was horrible. It was like a mixture of rotten eggs, bin bags and mouldy socks.

"Yep... that's the troll all right..." Ron whispered.

And what was worse, was that it was headed for the girl's bathroom.

"Oh, no, Hermione!" It opened the door and lowered its tiny head to get its huge body through the frame.

And seconds later there was a loud scream and crashing noises.

"Hermione!"

Without hesitation, Megan darted forwards and hurried into the bathroom behind the troll.

"Megan, wait!"

Harry and Ron followed. Hermione was cowering in a corner, eyes wide with fright. Megan was trying to distract it by throwing whatever she could find at it, her wand in her

hand.

"Hermione, get out of the way!" Harry called.

But she seemed unable to answer.

"Hey, Peabrain!"

Ron aimed a piece of ceramic sink at it and it hit squarely, sounding very hollow.

"Blimey, he really has a pea brain."

But it had now turned on Ron, who wasn't so confident now. Megan, however, seized the opportunity to reach Hermione, Harry right behind her.

"You okay?"

She was just able to nod.

"Harry, you stay with her. I'll try and hit it hard enough to knock it out."

"What?!"

She didn't answer and got to her feet. She then took one big jump and managed to lock her arms around his neck, but she had had to let go of her wand to do so,

and it had lodged itself in the troll's nose.

"Megan, what are you doing?!"

Before she could say anything, though, the troll almost threw her off and she had to throw all her energy into hanging on.

"Use its club!" she managed to call.

"But..."

Harry was behind it and the troll was too close to them.

"RON!" Megan called.

"What can I do?"

"Anything! Hurry! I can't occupy him much longer!"

Ron pulled out his own wand and shouted: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The huge club was lifted clean out of the troll's hand, who looked up at it confused. Then, Megan let go of him and landed hard on the floor. The club hit the troll hard on the

head and it swayed a little. Megan only had time to roll out of the way before it fell to the floor with a loud thud. There was a stunned silence. They looked at each other,

panting, wide-eyed. Then, Megan got to her feet.

"You okay, Hermione?"

"Ye...Yes..."

Then, they turned to the troll.

"Is it dead...?"

"No, I don't think so. Just out cold. Great Hovering Charm, Ron." Harry said.

Megan retrieved her wand from the troll's nostrils, and winced. It was covered in bogies. "Ugh, troll bogies", Harry said. She wiped it off the troll's already filthy trousers and

was about to say something when they heard hurried footsteps and Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell appeared. They took one look at the troll and all looked at the

four students aghast.

"Did you... How... Explain yourselves!"

Megan was about to, along with Harry, when Hermione said:

"They were looking for me..." "You? What in the world were you doing out here?" McGonagall asked. "Well... I read all about trolls... I though I could handle one... but if they

hadn't found me... I'd probably be dead."

They all looked at her. Hermione Granger was lying!? She was lying to a teacher?!

"You seriously expected, being a first year, to be able to tackle a fully grown troll?! That was very foolish of you, Miss Granger. Five points for Gryffindor."

Then she turned to the other three.

"Do the three of you realise that no first years could stop a beast this size and live to tell the tale? I guess you have a lucky star, don't you, miss Potter. Five points to each

of you. Now, if you're not hurt, you should hurry off to your common room." They were relieved to not get into any further trouble so they hurried

off.

"How did a troll get in?" Megan asked later as they went up the steps.

"I dunno, they're really stupid, generally. Maybe Peeves let him in for a joke, he's been playing stupid pranks on everyone who crossed him."

"Maybe... but I don't think he's that crazy."

"But then, who and why..." Megan asked thoughtfully.

She thought at all the strange things that had happened.

"I think it was more than a prank." she said calmly.

The others exchanged confused looks.

"Come off it," Ron said. "You don't think someone let the troll in on purpose, everyone knows they're dangerous!"

"They're also the perfect diversion. It's obvious the teachers were expected to go all together to the place where the troll was supposed to be."

"Diversion? Whatever for?" Hermione asked.

Megan looked around to see if anyone was listening. Then, she dropped her voice.

"When Hagrid took me to Diagon alley, he took something out of the vaults, very secret. He couldn't tell me what it was. But that was the exact same day the robbery took

place!"

"You think it's connected?"

"Well, it's too big to be a coincidence for my taste." Megan said. "I mean, how often has Gringotts been robbed?"

"But who could have done it?"

"I'm not sure..."

They were so absorbed in their conversation, they didn't realise where they were until Hermione said: "Oh, no, we have to go now or we'll be in trouble!"

Looking up, they stopped, anxious. They had ended up in the third floor corridor.

"We can't stay here, if Filch catches us or any other teacher... after the troll, we'll never slip out of it!"

"Are you joking? I want to see what's so scary in there!"

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm.

"Are you out of your mind? Professor Dumbledore expressively warned us we should never go in there!"

"And miss the chance to see why? No way. Come on, live a little!"

He freed himself from her and headed to the door.

"Ron, we've pushed our luck enough tonight..." Harry began, but it was too late.

He had opened the door and slipped inside, leaving it open. The others didn't want to leave him all alone and followed. There was just a small torch lighting the corridor they

entered, but they could see it was long and narrow. They had made just a few steps inside, with Ron looking around.

"Don't know what the fuss was about, there's nothing in here."

Just then, a shadow caught Megan's eye and she wheeled around.

"Oh no..."

It was Mrs Norris. She was Filch's cat and whenever you were caught by her breaking the rules, Filch was never far behind.

"If she gets Filch," Harry whispered, "we're finished."

"Run!"

Megan called. They bolted down the corridor. But suddenly they hit a dead end.

"Locked! We're finished!" Ron wailed.

"Move," Megan said, pulling out her wand.

_"Alohomora!"_

The door unlocked and they slipped inside as fast as they could; just in time, too, for Megan, with her acute ears, heard Filch's voice.

"Anyone here, my sweet? We'll rat them out if there are, you see if we don't."

But finally he was gone. They heaved a sigh of relief.

"That's lucky. But why would someone condemn a corridor with nothing in it?" Ron asked.

'That's why..." Megan said suddenly, backing against the wall. They looked in the direction she pointed in, and their eyes widened. In front of them, looking as puzzled as

they looked terrified, was a huge dark brown three headed dog.

Its large black eyes looked at them, unsure what to make of it. But it soon recognised them as intruders, because it started growling and sniffing at them suspiciously.

"RUN!" Megan yelled.

She yanked the door open, pushed Harry, Hermione and Ron out, darted behind them, slammed the door shut in the dog's face and shouted:

"_Colloportus!"_

Then, they hurried back up the corridor and into the main staircase. The knew they were supposed to be in their common room, but at least now, they could always say they

were lost.

"This is completely crazy! Locking a beast like that in a school! What in the world are they thinking?!"

"Didn't you notice what it was standing on?"

"The trapdoor?" Megan asked. "Yes! The trapdoor. It's guarding something."

"Well excuse me for being more occupied by its three heads than it's feet," Ron said.

The following day, everyone was talking about the troll incident. People soon moved off that, however, as the first Quidditch match of the season was due that Saturday. The

day was particularly long, because they had double of everything. The only good moment, was Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Cedric and three other Hufflepuffs, who had

been asked to tutor some of the younger students, were on the same table as they were.

"So, how are you acclimating?" he asked, with a smile.

"Oh, it's all right," Megan said as they worked on Puffapods, large marshmallow like mushrooms. "I mean, it's like all schools, there are good parts and not so good parts."

They both reached out to put some seeds in the earth, when their hands touched.

"Oh, sorry," she said, pulling back.

"No, it's okay."

They looked at each other, embarrassed. A little later, Neville developed an allergic reaction when a puffapod accidentally burst near him. He sneezed and red boils appeared

on his face.

"Oh, lord... Someone take him to Madam Pomfrey, please."

So Megan volunteered, and, an arm around Neville's shoulders, led him out.

"You're really not very lucky with classes are you?" she said sympathetically.

"I'm a -Aaatchoo!- walking disaster..." He said miserably.

"No you're not, it's just that you're insecure. You should have seen me when I arrived. I grew up with Muggles, I thought I'd be hopeless, and I made it through! You'll

manage, I'm sure."

She soon left him in the capable hands of Madam Ponfrey and was heading back to class when she heard something that made her stop.

"Blasted thing... almost ripped my leg off..."

Peering through the crack in the door, she saw Filch bandaging Snape's leg. She backed away quickly before he saw her and hurried back to class.

And finally, the first match came up. Megan was both really excited and terribly nervous. She had discovered the thrill and joy of playing Quidditch, and couldn't wait for a

real match but she didn't want to make the team loose... was she really good enough? She had never actually faced another seeker yet. They all said she would be fine, but

she wouldn't be sure until she had tried. The morning of the match, she could hardly touch her plate.

"Megan, c'mon, you need to eat. Have a bit of toast, at least!"

"Ron's right, you'll need your strength for today."

Megan was so nervous she was amazed she'd been able to sleep.

"I'm not hungry..."

"You've got to have something, or you won't last," Harry warned her. "Quidditch is very strenuous."

She'd felt that from her practices. But so much was buzzing in her mind...

"Good luck today, Potter."

She looked up at Professor Snape. He had a tiny forced smile.

Thank you, sir..." she said, hesitantly.

"After defeating a troll, a simple game of Quidditch should show no difficulty." he said, before walking off.

Megan instantly noticed he wasn't walking but limping. She immediately connected that and his words to her with what had happened the day before during Herbology.

"What if..." she whispered to herself.

"What?" Harry asked.

"He's limping. And with all the commotion he could easily have gotten out of sight to find what Hagrid hid in the castle."

"Why would the two be related?" Ron asked.

Megan hadn't had time to tell them about her adventure in the castle during Herbology. She told them and they all agreed it was suspicious. Well, almost.

"Snape is a teacher, he's not going to do something like this, even if he isn't very nice..."

"Hermione, teacher doesn't mean honest," Ron said exasperatedly. "I agree, he's fishy all right. How are we going to bust him out, though?"

"Well, first, Megan needs to strengthen up for the match," Harry said. "Come on, you're going to do fine."

Megan wished she could be so confident. She managed to swallow a little pumpkin juice and toast. And finally, it was time. Wood commented approvingly on the weather as

they went to the changing rooms. Megan had been given a set of fabulous scarlet and gold robes with a proud number fifteen on it. On the front, right where her heart was,

stood a roaring lion. She was overjoyed with her robes as she pulled them on. Then, they headed off to the pitch.

"Scared, Megan?"

"A little," she admitted.

"Don't worry. It'll go when you're in the air."

Madam Hooch advanced, the crate in her arms. She placed it at her feet, and looked sternly upon them all.

"Captains, shake hands."

They did, though it seemed rather tighter than was necessary. "Now, I want a clean, fair game from you all. Understood? Good. Mount your brooms. On my whistle."

Megan raised her leg over her shining Nimbus, and waited, her heart racing. This was it. And then, the whistle blew. In one perfect movement, fourteen brooms soared into

the air. Wood had been right. The excitement and thrill of flying had shattered her nerves. But she knew that her place wasn't assured until she won the match. Not to her, at

least. So, flying slightly above the others, she looked around, watching the players evolve, listening to Lee Jordan's colourful commentary.

"Gryffindor in possession thanks to a magnificent move by And she speeds on. But Slytherin Chaser Pucey heading in her direction, careful, Angelina! Yes, beautiful pass to

Spinnet, who zooms out of their reach like water! Passes the Slytherins like wind, she aims, and shoots... Yes! Gryffindor score!"

Megan beamed and gave them the thumbs up as they passed her. She was looking around for the Snitch, but it was so small, she had to be careful, and remain aware of the

other players and bludgers. She narrowly missed one from Pucey, which earned the Gryffindor team a penalty which Angelina nailed squarely.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor! And now, the game continues, with an admittedly good move from Pucey, there, and Slytherin in possession. Katie and Angelina dart after him,

Pucey passes Spinnet, and aims... Nice try, Wood, but Slytherin score."

It had been a great attempt. Pucey had aimed for the whole on Wood's left, causing Wood to head that way before actually shooting in the middle hoop. Wood had tried to

do a save that Megan thought reminded her strongly of football, with his two fists clenched together. But the throw had been too strong. But just then, Slytherin Captain

chaser Marcus Flint came forwards, ready to give it another go as Wood sent the Quaffle to Alicia. But while Pucey headed off after her, Megan saw Flint take a team mate's

club and take a powerful hit at a bludger that was passing. Before Megan could warn Wood or do anything, he was hit in the stomach and fell.

"Wood!"

Megan darted forwards and caught him before he hit the ground. Madam Hooch caught his broom.

"Penalty to Gryffindor!" she said angrily. "No attacks to the Keeper unless the Quaffle is in the scoring area!"

This time, Alicia took the penalty and made it while Wood was taken to Madam Pomfrey. They were still in the lead, but Megan knew she had to find the Snitch soon or they

would loose the lead. She was happy to fill in for Wood until she saw the Snitch but when she did, the goalposts would be unguarded, and the Slytherins would never let that

pass without taking advantage of it. They only needed to score twice and they'd be even, so she had to find it before then. She was just thinking whether to call time off to

discuss it with the others when Angelina headed to her and said:

"Don't worry, I'll fill his post. You concentrate on the Snitch. We have to catch it quickly or they'll beat us." "But you'll be a chaser down!" "It's part of our tactics, don't worry.

Keeper and Seeker are the two most targeted positions, he'd prepared for something like this. Any sign of it yet?"

"Not one..."

"Then, go around the field. You'll never get it by staying here."

"Okay. Good luck."

She flew off, rising above to overlook the game. She was about to cross the field to look at the other end, when her broom jerked. Then, it bucked, went sideways, up,

down... it was going crazy, and Megan was only just hanging in. She wanted to signal for time out, but the rocking was so bad she would almost definitely fall if she held on

only with one hand. What was going on?! People in the crowd were starting to ask themselves the same question, apparently, because students were pointing, gasping. Down

in the stands, Harry, Hermione and Ron were watching anxiously. Then, Hermione pulled out her binoculars and looked straight ahead, into the other stands.

"What's up with Megan? It looks like she's lost control, but she can't have!" Hagrid said, frowning as he watched.

"It's Snape! He's jinxing her broom!" Hermione answered, still looking at him.

"What?!"

"What do we do, she'll fall off if he keeps at it any longer!"

Just then, as if to verify his words, Megan slipped and only just managed to hold on to her broom with one hand. Mercifully, it stood still long enough for her to grab on with

her other hand.

"Leave it to me."

And with no further explanation, she vanished. She dashed across the stands, eyeing Megan who was holding on for all she was worth, with the Weasley twins trying to get

near enough to get her onto their brooms, or at least catch her if she fell.

"What's happening to your broom?" George asked.

No one was paying any more attention to the Slytherin team who had scored six times since Megan's broom had become wild.

"Don't know... can't hold much longer!"

The broom kept moving around, and Megan's hands, though gloved, were slipping. And every time the twins tried to get closer, it just rose higher. Back in the stands,

Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered something; Blue flames touched Snape's long black cloak and the commotion knocked him sideways, blocking Megan from his view. Megan felt the broom stop twitching and Fred soared up, holding out his hand.

"Get us that Snitch," he smiled as she got back into position. "We're still in the lead, you can do it."

She nodded and thanked them. She was touched by their immediate reaction when she had almost been thrown off her broom. They hadn't hesitated in stopping everything

to help her. She looked around, desperate for the snitch. Whether they counted the points Flint had put in during the incident didn't matter, because even if they did and

Gryffindor were no longer in the lead, she had to get the Snitch before they did or they lost. Just then, almost right Under her nose, was a flash of gold. And she quickly saw

it was the Snitch. Her eyes widened. She sped after it as it zoomed away. Soon, she heard another broom flying behind her. She glanced behind and saw Slytherin Seeker

Terence Higgs was tailing her closely. She kept her focus ahead, not wanting to lose sight of the Snitch. She didn't know if Slytherin's score had changed or not, so she

couldn't afford to let it slip away again. They engaged in a dive. They were shoulder to shoulder, neither giving in. The flicker of gold was glistening in front of them. But they

were also heading for the ground. Megan pressed on, Higgs following, then, at twenty feet from the ground, Higgs pulled up, leaving Megan clear to chase the Snitch. She

yanked her broom up at half the distance he had, and sped forwards, her hand outstretched. But she leaned out too far and toppled forwards, only just managing to shield

her face. There was a gasp, and Terence Higgs soared forwards hopefully. But Megan got to her feet, clamping her hand to her mouth. Then, after a slight jerk, she felt the

small gold ball slip into her cupped hands. She stood frozen for a few seconds, disbelieving. She had done it. She had actually won her team the match! The clapping and

cheering was almost muted by her disbelief. It was only when a recovered Wood hugged her and the Weasley twins heaved her onto their shoulders that the full impact of

everyone's joy hit her. There were even Hufflepuffs and Raveclaws came to congratulate her, as they wanted as much as anyone to see Slytherin beaten. Megan could hardly

believe it.

"Great game, everyone."

"Are you okay, Wood?" she asked. "You took a nasty blow."

"I'm good as new, credits to Madam Pomfrey. But I would have been far worse off if you hadn't caught me."

Megan flushed. They headed back inside to change and relax after the excitement of the game. Harry, Hermione and Ron hurried to her.

"Told you you'd do great," Harry said.

"Thanks guys. Hey, how did my broom stop jerking?"

"It was Snape, he was jinxing it from the stands. Jinxes are all about eye contact, and he didn't even blink. Hermione stopped him."

"But why would he try and kill a student?" Ron asked.

"I think I can answer that. Because Voldemort wants me dead." Megan said.

They flinched at his name, but she ignored it.

"So you're saying he's after whatever was almost stolen from Gringotts and you, both for Voldemort?"

"I don't know about the Gringotts incident, but I'm pretty sure Voldemort wants me dead. I'm not sure why, though."

"I reckon he's scared," Hermione said as they walked back to the castle. "He probably thinks you beat him intentionally somehow, and that you're going to try again."

"Maybe..." Megan said. "But I doubt I would pose any real threat if he came to attack me."

They were unable to pursue the subject, however because they had reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Caput Draconis", Harry said.

They entered the common room. It was bustling with chatting and cheering from the victory.


	8. Book 1 - Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The mirror of Erised

Megan and the others told Hagrid about what had happened at the match. He, however, agreed with Hermione. Snape was a teacher, he wouldn't kill a student. And while Hermione had rethought her judgement since the incident, he hadn't.

"Why would Snape want to kill Megan, I ask yeh?" Hagrid asked.

"Well, why did he try and get past the three headed dog on Halloween?" Megan asked.

"Who told you about Fluffly?"

"_Fluffy_?!"

"Yeah, he's mine. Bought off a chap in the pub last year, lent 'im ter Dumbledore for – uh, some stuff."

"Hagrid, whatever it is, Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish. Now you kids stay away from that dog. That business is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Who's that?"

"Never you mind. Hurry along now, you'll be late for class.

The weeks went by quite fast, and easily for Megan. Despite the repeated taunting from Malfoy, Megan found she got through her classes rather well. Except for Potions, but she had a feeling it wasn't just because she wasn't too good at it. Snape always seem to eye her with displeasure, and she wasn't sure whether it was related to the match or something else. But Megan was so absorbed in getting her work done properly she barely noticed the holidays were coming until Professor McGonagall handed them a list saying whether they stayed at Hogwarts or not. Ron and Harry stayed too, but Hermione was going home.

"You can help Megan then," Hermione said as they watched the boys play wizard chess, which was like muggle chess except the pieces moved.

"Hermione, we looked everywhere." Ron groaned. "Knight to E6."

"Bishop to F4. Checkmate."

"Oh, man..."

"You didn't look in the restricted section," Hermione said in a low voice. "Well, got to go, have a nice Christmas!"

"You too, Hermione," Megan said, squeezing her.

They had become very tight over the weeks.

"Good luck with your search. I'll ask my parents if they know anything about him. It can't hurt, since they're dentists. Bye!"

And she was off.

The following Saturday, Megan was woken by Ron's shouts

"Megan! Wake up!"

She did, and smiled.

"Happy Christmas Ginny, and you Ron, Harry. What are you wearing?"

"Our mom makes these every year." he said, sheepishly. "It looks like she did you one too... I told her you didn't expect anything..."

"I have presents?"

"Well, yeah!"

She laughed and hurried down. There they were, neatly piled under the tree.

There was a fiery red jumper with a hood behind. With that was a box of chocolate from Hermione, a book on Quidditch from Ron ("Ron, you shouldn't have, it must have been horribly expensive." "No, don't worry, It's been at home for years." but she suspected he was lying because the cover was brand new), a little carved dog from Hagrid, a pretty wizard watch from Cedric and a small, soft package.

"What's that?" Ron and Harry asked, as they sat down to look while Ginny went up to get changed for breakfast.

"I don't know..."

She pulled the paper off carefully, and a long of piece of material slid into her hands.

"I think I know what it is..." Ron said in awe. "If I'm right, it's the coolest thing there is!"

"What is it?"

"An Invisibility Cloak!"

"Was there a note saying who sent it?" Harry asked curiously.

She found it pinned to the wrapper.

"Your father left this in my possession before he died," she read aloud. "It is time it was returned to you. Use it well."

"Who could it be from?"

"I don't know..."

She slid it through her hands. It was silky and light. She then slid it around her shoulders.

"I knew it! It _is_ an Invisibility cloak!"

"What?"

She looked down at her feet... But they were gone!

"My body! It's... I feel it but it's gone!"

Indeed it had. She could feel her feet, the sole of her shoes, and her jeans, but could see nothing. It was very odd. But also oddly exhilarating. She could search for hours for Nicholas Flamel, and no one would know! She decided to look that very night.

"You sure? If you're caught..."

"Listen, I don't particularly like breaking the rules, but if we don't find more about Flamel, we can't go any further and we don't have much time. If Snape knows how to get past the dog, he could get whatever... Fluffy's guarding, and then he could do whatever he intends to do with it, and we may not be able to do anything. So, if we find what Flamel's got to with all this it could help."

"Okay, then..." They said, but didn't sound too convinced.

So, that night, after a few games of wizard chess, which was the same as ordinary chess except the pieces moved, Megan prepared to head to the library. While the others were asleep, she slipped out of bed, pulled the cloak from her trunk, and slid it over her shoulders. The Fat Lady was asleep too, when she opened the portrait hole. So, she carefully closed the portrait and walked down the corridor, silent as she could. There was no one around so far, but she knew better than to relax. She was almost sure Filch would be patrolling. She reached the library and quietly opened the door. The lights were out but that didn't mean Madam Pince wasn't around. She ignited her wand by whispering "_Lumos_" and looked around for the restricted section. She found it, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

As soon as she did, she instantly felt a change in the air. It was like she could feel the magic emanating from these books. There were many with strange symbols and titles, but she dared not touch any. Then, she finally found one about famous witches and wizards. Maybe he was in there... she pulled it out carefully and slipped it onto her knee. But when she opened it, a face appeared and let out an ear-splitting scream. She managed to snap it shut but the damage was done. She heard Filch's voice calling Mrs Norris. She shoved the book into the shelf, and threw the cloak over herself. Making sure she had left nothing, she hurried out of the room. But she had to skid to a silent halt because Filch was walking in that direction. She backed away and headed toa door at the far end when something made her stop.

"Have you found how to get past the three headed beast yet, Quirell?"

Megan crept closer and had to fight back a gasp. It was Snape and Quirell. The later was backing against the wall, terrified.

"D-don't know w-what you're t-t-talking about, er... S-Severus..."

"You don't want me as your enemy."

"Wh-at d'you m-mean?"

"You know well what I mean. And I think it is time to decide where your loyalties lie."

And he swept away in a swish of black material. Quirell hurried away too, and Megan only just had time to back away so he didn't crash into her. Her cloak still firmly around her, she looked around for the door she had seen. She needed to get back to her common room. Maybe Hermione had been wrong, maybe Flamel wasn't in the restricted section of the library after all. She slipped through the door and looked around. But all she found was an empty room with a large mirror. It had strange words carved along the frame. Megan looked down at it, and , standing on either side of her, was a red head woman and a tall young man with untidy hair. But she immediately saw the green eyes. And they were smiling at her. Then, it hit her. They were the couple from her dreams... they were her parents.

"...Mom...? Dad...?" She whispered.

They nodded, still smiling. Megan couldn't believe it. She could finally see what they looked like! Because she never remembered them in her dreams. Just the green light and the screams... She wished she could touch them... on a wild impulse, she reached out and put her hand to the mirror. And to her amazement, they reached out and put their hand against hers. She felt tears sting her eyes, and the mirror showed her a suspicious gleam in her eyes. She heard footsteps outside. She looked away, and turned back to the mirror.

"I have to go... I'll be back."

And, vanishing under the cloak, she slid back into the main hall and to her common room.

She didn't dare tell anyone about the mirror, the next morning, so she only told them she hadn't found anything about Flamel, and the conversation she'd heard with Filch. She knew it was silly to want to look at a reflection, but they were the closest link she had had with her parent since they'd died. So the next night, when everyone was asleep, she slid the cloak back on and hurried silently down the corridors, narrowly missing Filch twice. She reached the mirror room and sure enough, her parents were there, as if waiting for her to come home. She realised how much she wished it were true. She sat down in front of the mirror, watching them, wishing she could talk to them, try and catch up a little on the long years she'd lost.

"Back again, Megan?"

She gasped and jumped to her feet.

"... Professor Dumbledore...?"

"I see you discovered the mirror of Erised. Do you realise what it does?"

"... It shows us what we want...?" Megan suggested.

"Yes, and no. It shows us the deepest desire of our hearts. So the happiest man on earth will see himself exactly as he is. You, who have never known your parents, see them standing beside you, where any parent should be."

Megan turned to the mirror.

"Is it so very wrong?" she asked. "I mean... I'll never have a Mum and Dad, any more... I lost my childhood because they were killed... is it so wrong to want them back...?"

"Oh, no, dear girl." Dumbledore said. "But it does not do well to live in dreams, Megan. And this mirror shows neither knowledge or truth. Many have gone mad, trying to bring what they saw to life. Which is why it will be moved tomorrow. And I ask of you not to go looking for it. Can I count on you for that?'"

"Yes, sir." she said.

She was starting to realise she would get caught if she kept crossing the hallways at night, even under her cloak. If she sneezed, fell over, or anything. She had been foolish. She looked one more time at her parents.

"I know you must find this unfair, Megan. But it is for the best."

"I understand, sir... but... I just know things would have been really different if I had had my parents..."

He said nothing, but there was a tiny hint of glimmering in his eyes.

"Now, why don't you get that cloak on and hurry back to bed? Mind for Filch, he's on the fourth, at the moment."

"Thank you sir..."

And so, she went.

She didn't manage to tell the others what she'd seen. She knew Hermione would be disapproving and the boys wouldn't really know what to say about it. By the time the holidays had ended, they were too busy to look up Flamel anyway. However, luckily, Megan found him quite unwillingly. She had just opened a chocolate frog, and had bitten into it, when she noticed the card she had; It was Dumbledore. She was about to toss it away, when she froze, wide eyed.

"Of course!"

"What?"

"Here's Flamel! Here, look!"

She read out the card:

"Work on alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flamel!"

"Hold it, I've just remembered something!"

Hermione hurried upstairs to the dormitory and came back down quickly with a large book under her arm.

"I took this out weeks ago, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner..." she said, dumping the book with a heavy thud.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

Hermione ignored him opened the heavy volume and flicked through it's pages until she found what she wanted.

"There, here it is. Nicholas Flamel is only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone."

"You're joking!"

Megan was looking horrified.

"What's the Philosopher's stone?" Ron asked.

"It's a powerful object that can turn any metal to gold, and produce the Elixir of Life, which makes the drinker immortal." Hermione read on. "The only stone currently in existence is in the possession of Nicholas Flamel, who celebrated last year his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday. He is currently living a quiet life with his wife Perenelle in Devon."

"A stone that makes you immortal...! No wonder it's being so well protected!"

"Yes, and it all makes sense, now, doesn't it? _That's_ what Hagrid took from Gringotts that was almost stolen the same day, and _that's_ what Fluffy's guarding!"

"So now what?"

"Snape still hasn't got past the three headed dog," Megan reasoned, "so, as long as that stays true, we can figure out a way to expose him."

Later that day, they decided to go visit Hagrid that afternoon.

"Sorry, can't really, uh... let you in, a bit busy..."

"Hagrid, we know about the stone."

His eyes widened.

"Get in quick before someone sees ye," he said roughly, ushering them in.

"We think Snape's after it." Hermione said.

"Not still on abou' that, are ye? He's one of the people protecting the stone, he won't steal it."

"One of the people...? So there are other spells and things protecting the stone besides Fluffy?" Megan asked.

"Well o' course, you think just one little three headed dog is enough to protect something that valuable? Still, it's the best protection, no one'll get past him, no one else knows how. 'Xept me and Dumbledore. Aah, shouldn't said that."

"Who else is there?" Ron asked.

"Well, there's me, o'course. I lent 'em Fluffy. Then, there's ol' professor Flitwick, McGonagall, and Sprout, Snape... Quirell did something too... oh, and professor Dumbledore did somethin' too. So you see, it's perfectly safe."

"Not if Snape's the one after it, he'll know how to get past the other defences, won't he?"

"They kept it secret from each other, as an extra precaution. Dumbledore's the only one who knows the whole extend of it, and he's too powerful for anyone to pick his mind. So even if Snape did want the stone, which he doesn't, he'd never get past Dumbledore."

Megan wanted to believe that, but she just didn't trust Snape. He was creepy.

"Hagrid, that's not what I think it is, is it?" Ron said suddenly.

They turned to where he was pointing, and noticed something that looked a lot like a huge egg in the fire. It was black and red, and Hagrid was extremely excited about it. Megan also suspected he was happy to change the subject.

"It is, Ron. I won it off some chap the other night in the pub." He said. "He seemed pretty happy to get it off his 'ands, actually."

Megan was about to ask what it was, when it answered for itself. It started crackling and Hagrid quickly pulled it out and plopped it onto the table. It wiggled and crackled until it burst, revealing a dragon.

"Whoa...!"

It was small, greenish grey, and didn't look too friendly.

"Isn't he beautiful?"

"He's..."

"Hagrid, do you realise this is illegal?" Hermione said.

"He's just a baby, I couldn't leave him!"

"Hagrid, that's a Norwegian Ridgeback, they're not the most friendly of beasts." Ron said.

"Ah, he's only a baby, he's harmless.

"Hagrid, your house is made of wood! Not to mention the trouble you'll be in if you're caught!" Megan said.

She'd spent several days in the library over the holidays, reading as much as she could. She'd learned lots of fascinating things about the wizarding world, including several laws.

"Well, as long as he's in me 'ut, he'll be fine."

He was right in assuming they wouldn't tell on him but he could get hurt!

"Hagrid, this is really not a good idea...!" Hermione pleaded.

"Ah, c'mon, you four, how many chances am I goin' to get, eh?"

They exchanged a worried look. Just then, Hagrid went pale.

"Someone was at the window!"

Megan bolted to the door and looked out. And her heart sank. No one could have been worse.

"It was Malfoy, Hagrid." she said, turning around. "And there's not a chance in the world he's not going to tell on you."

Hagrid's face fell. They weren't supposed to be out after dark, and they had lost track of time trying to talk some sense into Hagrid. So they tried to head to their common room without being seen; But they couldn't help but discuss the topic as they walked.

"Hagrid's full of heart but he just doesn't see when things are dangerous..." Hermione said.

"And the worse part is Malfoy knows..." Ron says.

"And so do I."

They froze. A few feet ahead, stood Malfefoy... and professor McGonagall.

The four Gryffindors knew only too well they were in a very sticky situation. They stood before the head of Gryffindor house, fully aware of Malfoy's gleeful sneer behind them.

"Nothing gives a student, especially not a first year to wander about at night."

"We weren't wandering, professor, we-"

Megan quickly nudged Ron to silence him.

"Yes, I heard your little tale. Malfoy was telling it to me just before you arrived. Ridiculous, and all five of you will receive detention."

"What?"

"Yes, Malfoy. I believe you were out of bed after hours also, were you not? As for the four of you..."

She sighed:

"Miss Granger, given your admirable results on yesterday's test, I will remove only thirty. However, the three of you, will each be taken forty points from Gryffindor."

Megan couldn't look up. They had lost one hundred and fifty points. That meant they were no longer in the lead. And they all knew how badly everyone Slytherin to lose... At least Malfoy'd lost his grin... but she would have preferred that any day to get those points back...

"Now all of you, off to your dormitories this instant."

She looked thoroughly disappointed.

"That old bat! How could she!" Ron snarled as they walked back up.

"No, she's right. As nobly intentioned as we were, we should have been more careful..." Harry said. "I just wish she hadn't taken quite so many points... they're going to hate us in the morning..."

"I just hope we didn't get Hagrid in trouble..." Hermione said.

"Me too... if we hadn't gone down there," Megan said. "Malfoy wouldn't have followed us...! He's always trying to set us up for expulsion... Now let's hurry before Filch catches us..."

They reached the long hallway leading to the fat lady.

"Where in the world have you been?" she asked.

"Never mind..." Ron said.

"_Windflower_." Megan said.

All in all, they weren't in the brightest spirits when they headed up to bed.

The next morning proved Harry right. The others, after the confusion at discovering a hundred and fifty point gap in the hourglass, found out the truth and were deeply unimpressed. But the four of them couldn't help worrying about Hagrid. He hadn't been at breakfast and wasn't there at lunchtime either. And they had a feeling they knew what McGonagall would say if they dared to ask her.

"You should have thought of that before you got out of bed after hours, now shouldn't you?"

Even though Malfoy had lost forty five points for Slytherin, none of them seemed too unhappy about it.

"C'mon, you guys, we lost loads of points, everyone still loves us!" said the Weasley twins in an effort to cheer them up.

"Never lost a hundred and fifty in one go, have you?" Megan asked.

"Uh... well... no..." they admitted.

Later that day, they were informed they were to meet Filch outside the entrance hall after dinner. Megan just hoped Hagrid wouldn't hate them too much for getting him into trouble. She was just coming down from picking up her book for Charms, when she almost bumped a boy in front of her.

"Oh, sorry..."

She meant to head away before they recognised her and chastised her, but:

"Megan?"

She froze, and looked round. Then, she straightened up, though without totally relaxing.

"Cedric..."

"It's okay," he said. "I'm not going to insult you or throw anything at you."

She relaxed.

"You're probably the only one..."

"Ah, don't worry, you'll catch up. I'm sure."

"A hundred and fifty points... we'll have a hell of a time doing that... we'd need ten points a day, and the teachers won't give them out so easily to avoid us catching up..."

She sighed.

"At least Hufflepuff have still got a shot... you're second place, now."

"It won't be the same as if it were Gryfindor." he said.

"Say, come to think of it, why aren't you furious with me?"

"Well," he looked serious now. "That depends. Did you have a valid reason for being out last night?"

"Yes... but I can't tell you what... All I can say is, I was doing it for a close friend. He needed help."

His face brightened.

"That's all I need to know. No rule is worth helping a friend."

"I just hope I haven't caused them more trouble..." she said.

"If they're real friends, they'll know you didn't mean to cause them trouble." he said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Just then, the bell rang, so they hurried off to their separate classes.


	9. Book 1 - Chapter 9

9 – The Forbidden Forest

That evening, Megan, Hermione, Ron and Harry finished their homework early and then, heavy hearted, went down to the Entrance hall, trying to ignore the

few glares they got. They knew they had broken the rules and needed to face the consequences, even if they had wanted to help a friend. Filch was waiting, a

gleeful smile on his face. Malfoy was near the door, looking grumpy.

"C'mon then."

To her surprise, Filch led them out to the grounds. Megan frowned. Students weren't allowed out after dark, what where they going into the grounds for? She

was just about to ask when Filch said:

"You'll be helping Hagrid, tonight. Inside the Forbidden Forest."

Megan definitely felt better at the idea of being with Hagrid, but the forest was far from inviting, especially in the dark. And Dumbledore's words rung in her

head "The dark forest is out of bounds to all students.". And Percy had mentioned over dinner that same night that it was "full of dangerous beasts"... not

exactly reassuring. They eventually reached his hut, which was lit up. Hagrid, was waiting beside his door. Megan noticed however, that looked sad.

"Hi, there, you four. Thanks for coming." Hagrid said. "I could use the help."

"What's the matter, Hagrid?" Megan asked anxiously.

"Norbert... the little Norwergian dragon... he's gone. Dumbledore sent him to Romania. To live in a colony..."

He sighed. Megan put a hand on his large arm.

"It's better for him, Hagrid..." she said. "He... He would have been lonely. Two dogs and a man aren't the same as another dragon..."

She was deeply relieved he wasn't given any more trouble. But she had suspected he would be all right. Dumbledore was a fair man. He knew Hagrid was

never ill-intentioned, even if he had broken the law. Hagrid sighed again, but seemed to agree that Norbert was better off with other dragons.

"I'll be back at dawn. For what's left of yeh..." Filch said nastily.

Megan fought a shudder as he left. Then, Hagrid, who Megan now realised had a large cross- bow, straightened up.

"What are we doing, Hagrid?"

"I'll explain as we go. C'mon."

Megan and the others followed but Malfoy didn't.

"I'm not going in there! It's full of mud. And students are forbidden to go anyway."

"You're going if yeh want to stay 'ere. You did wrong and now yeh have to atone. But if you'd rather get out safe, head up now to the castle and pack! Go on!"

Malfoy scowled at him but said nothing.

"All right, then. C'mon."

They followed him into the outskirts of the forest. Then, he stopped, bent low, stood up, and sighed. He lifted his fingers, which were covered in liquid silver.

"What's that Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"... Is that... Unicorn blood?" Megan asked in a low voice.

She'd read about it in her books.

"That's righ'. I found one dead recently. This one's been badly hurt by summat. And it's up to us to try and find the poor thing. Ron, Hermione, you come with

me."

Ron and Hermione stepped beside him without protesting. Megan was glad. They'd be safe with him. Even if that meant...

"Megan and Harry, you go with Malfoy."

Megan nodded. She knew very well why he was with them. He would have a harder time scaring them. She and Harry exchanged a look. It was far from what

they would call the best case scenario, but it had to be done.

"Then I get Fang!" Malfoy said, trying to cover the fear in his voice.

"Fine; But he'll not be of much use to you. He's a right coward."

Fang whined. Megan stroked his big head. Mira followed silently and sat down by her mistress. Where Megan went, she would go.

"All right, then. Can you all send red sparks if you're in trouble?"

"Yes," they replied, Malfoy as if he had been insulted.

"Hagrid, d'you want me to have Mira go with you?" Megan offered.

"Nah, you keep her," he said. "I'm already prepared."

He patted his crossbow.

"Look out for blood drops like this," Hagrid said. "If you find the Unicorn, send blue or green sparks, okay?"

"Yes, Hagrid."

The four friends exchanged one long, anxious look.

"Be careful," Hermione and Ron said to them.

"You too," Megan and Harry said back.

And so, they separated.

The forest was dark, and quiet. Too quiet. The only sounds they heard were the crunching of their feet and their breathing. The trees soon got so thick they

could barely see.

"This is ridiculous. This isn't for students to do!" Malfoy grumbled.

Megan glanced at him, raising the lantern to see better around them.

"You know, Malfoy, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're scared."

He snorted.

"Me, scared? You're even dumber than you look." Megan rolled her eyes.

Mira trotted at their side, along with Fang, who looked very uncomfortable indeed.

"Wait till I tell my father about-"

"Sshh!" Harry suddenly said. "Don't you tell me what to do, Nelson!"

"Quiet, Malfoy!" Harry said sharply.

"I heard something."

That made Malfoy fall silence and even go paler than he already was. Harry had stopped. Megan quickly stepped to his side, listening.

"What is it?" she whispered.

He was staring ahead, listening and frowning.

"I don't know..." he whispered back. "But it doesn't sound friendly to me."

Megan felt herself shudder. Quietly, they stepped closer. The noise grew louder, clearer. It sounded like a low growl. Their hearts hammering, Megan and Harry

pushed on. Malfoy was behind them, but Megan suspected he didn't want to be left alone in the dark, unwelcoming forest. Megan could almost hear a hiss.

Just then, a horrible sight met their eyes. They had found the unicorn all right. It was dead. And above it, sucking blood from it, was a black hooded figure.

Malfoy screamed. Fang and he tore backwards howling. Harry followed. But Megan was transfixed. She was unable to move, she could only stare. Something

inside her knew that figure. But what, she ahd no idea. And why in the world couldn't she move? Then, suddenly, it turned to her. Megan felt like her whole

body had turned to ice, that only her heartbeat was keeping her from turning into an ice cube. The hooded figure slowly started towards her. And then, at long

last, her body seemed to remember how to move again, and she didn't hesitate. She tried to back away, shivering. But she couldn't take her eyes off the

hooded figure and didn't see the root behind her. She fell over, scraping her hand. She tried to force her arm to move to get her wand but she couldn't move.

Megan found herself thinking of Cedric, how she wished she'd had a chance to see him again. She watched as the hooded figure advanced on her, and knew

she wouldn't be able to escape him. Just then, as the hooded figure drew nearer, she heard a sound of hooves. A huge shape leapt over her and fended the

stranger away. Megan stayed frozen in shock and stared at the creature, a horse from the waist down and a man above, who turned slowly to her. He then

strode over to her and held out a hand. He was quite handsome

"Are you all right?" he asked in a deep low voice.

Megan took his hand and steadily got to her feet.

"I... Yes, I think so." she said, trying to keep steady.

She now realised he was a centaur. He was tall, blond with a young, now concerned, expression.

"Good."

"Thanks for your help." she said.

"You're welcome." he said.

Megan looked in the direction the figure had vanished, her heart still hammering, and she was still shaking.

"It is gone. It won't come back."

Megan gulped slightly and turned back to Firenze.

"...Wha... What was that thing?" she asked.

"A monstrous creature; It is a crime to slay a unicorn, but its blood will save you from death. However, you will only have a half life. A cursed life."

Megan was about to ask who would choose such a life, but then it hit her. Voldemort would. And Hagrid's words the day they'd gone to Diagon Alley rung in

her mind. Don't think he 'ad enough human in him left to die... So he was trying to what... come back to life?

"Voldemort... that was him...?" she asked in a whisper.

Firenze gave her a piercing look.

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?" he asked in a whisper, lowering to her level, as if afraid to be overheard.

Megan thought for a moment. Then, it hit her.

"The philosopher's stone... of course!"

Just then, she heard hurried footsteps. She spun around.

"Megan!" Hermione

and the others were standing up on a ledge a little higher up. "Hagrid!" Then, she said: "... I'm sorry, Hagrid... I was too late..."

She looked to the dead unicorn.

"I was afraid of that..." he sighed. "Hello, there Firenze. See ye met our young Megan, here. You okay, kid?"

She nodded. Firenze then lifted her and helped her onto the ledge, where Harry, Ron and Hermione pulled her towards them and hugged her. She hugged

them back.

"This is where I leave you," Firenze announced, making Megan turn around. "You are safe now."

"Yes, because of you." Megan said. "Thank you for everything."

She held out her hand. He looked slightly surprised, but shook it.

"Goodbye."

"Bye, Firenze."

"I'm so glad you're okay... Harry said you saw what killed the unicorn... what was it?"

"I... I'm not sure. But without Firenze, I would be just like that unicorn."

Hagrid walked them back to the castle. They were too tired and shaken to talk much. But Megan had to let the others know what she'd seen. Because she had

had a little time to think about the incident. If that was indeed Voldemort, he had to be in weak shape indeed to resolve to that... unless he was just buying

himself the time he needed to get the Stone. When they were in the common room, she immediately told them everything she'd seen and heard. They were all

thunderstruck.

"Wait... You-Know-Who in the Hogwarts grounds?" Hermione said sceptically.

"He's weak... He's been surviving off unicorn blood. But that's not the main part. We had it wrong! Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants it for

Voldemort!"

"Don't say the name!" Ron said.

"But someone like him couldn't just waltz into the grounds!" Harry said. "The school's protected all around!"

"Yes, but he seems to have found a way, hasn't he?" Megan reasoned.

"Hold on, you two," Hermione said. "We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldelmort always cringed before?"

The boys looked lost. Megan knew the answer.

"Dumbledore, but-" "Yes, exactly, Megan! Dumbledore! As long as he's around, you'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about what Voldemort does to me!" Megan burst out.

"You're not thinking about getting the stone yourself… are you?" Ron asked.

"I am," she said.

She couldn't see how else to solve the problem. The others gaped at her.

"If you're caught again, you'll be expelled for sure!" Hermione said.

"I don't care! Hermione, being expelled is the least if our worries!" she shouted. "If he gets the stone, he'll be able to return to power! And he can then

destroy Hogwarts! Or worse than that, he could turn it into a Dark Arts school! Loosing points is meaningless right now!"

They looked at her.

"He killed my parents, so I refuse to let him kill another person while there's a breath in my body."

The others glanced at each other. Then, Hermione said:

"You're right..."

They decided not to pursue the matter and went to bed. The next morning, Megan was heading into the castle after Herbology on her way to Charms, when a

voice called her name.

"Hey, Megan, wait!" She looked around and saw Cedric hurry down the stairs towards her. She tucked her hair behind her ear, which was a sign of nerves

when you knew her. Although, most people do that when they're nervous.

"Hi, Cedric. How are you?"

"I was just going to ask you. I heard Malfoy saying he gotten stuck in detention with you and the others. He said you'd run into some monster. I wanted to

make sure none of you were hurt."

"We're fine, thanks for asking." Megan said.

"So how true is Malfoy's story?" he asked.

Megan hesitated. On the one hand she would have appreciated his insight. Being slightly older and knowing more magic than her… but this was Voldemort

they were dealing with, and Megan already thought there were too many people she cared about involved… but like them, Cedric seemed to want to be

involved. Before she could come to a decision, however, the bell rang.

"I'm sorry, I have to go… I'll talk to you later," she said.

"Okay. And Megan? Whatever's going on, be careful."

"... I will." She said.

And she hurried off, still undecided on what to do about him.

Megan kept thinking about it during Charms. Since everyone was talking as they worked on their Aguamenti charm, which was supposed to produce water,

Megan could discuss the topic with her friends.

"Why didn't you tell him about it? He cold have helped us!" Ron said.

Megan sighed as she filled her goblet with water from her wand.

"Don't you think I know that?" she said a little imptatiently.

"And I thought about telling him. But if this is as bad as we think, I don't want him involved. You three is more than enough in my opinion."

The others looked at her.

"… What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

Goodness, boys could be dense! Megan sighed.

"Because… you're my friends… the first real ones I've ever had… and I don't want you to get hurt when you aren't even V-" she glanced at Ron. "You-Know-

Who's target…"

There was a silence. Hermione squeezed her hand.

"You're right Megan. We're your friends. That's why we are involved. We care about you too, and you couldn't face You-Know-Who by yourself."

"Besides, it's not like we don't know it'll be dangerous," Harry shrugged. "But so do you, right? And that's not stopping you."

Megan was about to say that was because she had no choice, but Ron spoke first.

"Yeah, so we're in. Friends stick together."

"One for all and all for one," Hermione agreed.

"What?" Harry and Ron said, staring at Hermione.

She and Megan laughed.

"It's a Muggle motto from a book called the Three Musketeers," Hermione explained.

"One for all and all for one?" Ron repeated. "Isn't that a bit selfish?"

Megan laughed.

"That's not what it means. It's the opposite. It means that all the members of a group support each of the individual members, and the individual members

pledge to support the group."

"Yeah, that's what I said." Ron said. "Isn't it?"

They laughed again.

The weather soon became warmer as they reached May. As odd as it seemed given the situation, Megan and the others had taken to studying, because

exams were soon going to be there. Megan and Hermione helped the boys study, and Megan had to admit it was nice to take her mind of Voldemort for a

while. She didn't have any other strange occurrences, so she hoped that she would be able to stop Voldemort before he actually did anything... but she knew

Hermione was right. Voldemort had always been afraid of Dumbledore, and still was. That much was obvious or he would have attacked already, in the past

weeks, even if he had been weakened. So that also meant he didn't know how to get past Fluffy, even if he did know what the other defences were. But even

if that was true, Hermione was confident that as long as Dumbledore was there, Voldemort would never try anything. But Megan still didn't understand why

she had become so still that night in the forest. Harry had asked her why she hadn't followed, and she'd answered that she had tripped and Firenze had

stepped in. But she knew that he wouldn't have needed to if she'd not frozen up…Why had that happened? Was it fear? Yet she didn't feel scared of

Voldemort. Oh, she wasn't keen on facing him, but… it wasn't exactly ou of fear. So why had she felt so cold and unable to move...? Although, she had to admit

that she had been a little scared that night… but if it was Voldemort, it didn't make sense… She had never told anyone about it, not even Cedric. They had

become good friends, and he had helped her a lot with her exams, even though he had his own to study for. She often yearned to tell him everything, but she

knew he would want to follow, and she was already uncomfortable with risking Harry, Ron and Hermione's lives. She had to admit, though, she would have

been glad to have his experience... He certainly knew spells they didn't... But his safety meant much more to her. And she didn't tell them either, because she

felt selfish for thinking that, but she was secretly glad not to have to face everything alone anymore.


	10. Book 1 - Chapter 10

10 – The Trapdoor

The last day of the exams was finally there, and the sun was high and bright, so the four of them went down to sit by the lake. But Megan had been having a stinging prickle in her forehead. She couldn't seem to shake off.

"Go to the nurse," Hermione said when she told them about it.

"No, it's not an illness... I just... ugh! I wish I knew what it means...!"

She pressed her hand to her scar in frustration.

"C'mon, it's nearly lunchtime," Ron said. "Maybe a bit of food'll help."

Megan shrugged but followed. They had to cross Hagrid's hut, and Megan could see him playing a flute outside. And then it hit her.

"Megan, what are you doing?" Harry asked as she ran towards Hagrid.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that the one thing Hagrid wants is a dragon, and he runs into the one out of a million wizards who happens to have one?!"

They seemed to think the coincidence was rather odd, too. So they hurried after her.

"Hagrid!" Megan called as she reached him. "Who gave you that egg? What did he look like?"

"Dunno, he had a hood. But he didn't just take him, he said he'd play it at cards with me. Wanted to be sure I could look after 'im, see? I told 'im it wouldn't be no trouble, not after Fluffy!"

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Hermione asked.

"Well, 'o course, I mean how many three headed dogs are you likely to see, even if you're in the trade? But I said the trick with any beast is to know how to calm it. Take Fluffly, for example, just a little music and he'll be out like a light."

Megan's stomach plumetted. If he had let it slip this easily with them, he would have done with the stranger! She glanced at her friends, who seemed to be thinking the same. They hurried off back towards the castle.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Hagrid asked but they didn't answer.

They darted up to the Transfiguration classroom where McGonagall was bent over her desk, writing.

"Professor McGonagall!"

She looked up.

"What on earth is the matter with you? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Professor, we need to see the Headmaster immediately!"

"I am afraid he's not here," she said, looking at them suspiciously. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry and headed straight to London."

"Gone?! But it's important!"

"More important than the Ministry of Magic?" McGonagall said sharply.

"Yes. Professor, this is about the Philosopher's stone."

Her eyes widened and she was clearly caught off her guard.

"How do you kn-"

"That doesn't matter right now, but we have reason to believe someone's going to steal it!"

"I have no idea how you found out about the stone, but it is, I assure you, quite safe from harm. Now hurry along, I have work to do."

Ron seemed about to protest but Megan caught his arm and shook her head. They went out, Megan thinking hard.

"It wasn't a stranger that Hagrid got the dragon egg from, it was Snape. And I'm pretty sure he sent that supposedly urgent owl. I'll bet the Ministry will be very surprised to see Dumbledore, you'll see." Harry said as they paused.

"I know... but what can we do, with Dumbledore gone?"

"Good afternoon..."

They froze. Megan turned around and faced Snape.

"I wonder what four young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on such a day?"

"Uh... we were just..." Hermione began.

"Heading outside now," Harry said.

"Indeed? Well then hurry off."

He swept past them and Hermione, looking after him anxiously asked.

"Now what?"

"If we don't do anything, he'll have the stone by tomorrow." Megan said. "So I'm going through that trapdoor. I'll stop him if it's the last thing I do."

Her friends stared at her.

"Megan, that's crazy!" Hermione cried. "You don't even know where the stone is or what the teachers put up! Not to mention the trouble you'll be in if you're caught wandering the _corridors_, let alone the third floor!"

"I'll have the Cloak, I'll be fine. And now I know how to get past Fluffy, I'll just have to improvise for the rest. We know which teachers put a defence up, I'll just have to use what they taught us."

"Megan, whatever they'll have put up is going to be far more difficult than anything first-years like us can do!" Hermione said in alarm. "You'll never make it alone!"

"Then I'll die trying. Because I will rip my own heart out before I go to the Dark side," she said firmly. "I'll take the cloak. Hardly anyone knows about it."

Megan didn't expect this, but Hermione placed her hand on hers, as did Harry and Ron.

"We're not letting you go alone." Harry said.

"But..."

"Will the cloak cover all of us though?" Ron asked the others, ignoring her.

'I think it should just about be big enough if we squeeze and walk very carefully," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Guys!"

They turned to her.

"I'm not saying I want to go alone to play the heroine or anything… this is dangerous. Bigger than any of us. And I don't want you in any more trouble. You could get expelled, hurt or worse..."

Her throat tightening at the very thought, she went on:

"... You guys are my best friends... I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Harry Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"We refuse to go to the dark side either." Hermione said.

And in one movement, they hugged. Megan fought tears in her eyes. This was what friendship was supposed to feel like, she knew it. And she had never felt happier.

Ten thirty ticked on Megan's watch. Luckily, most of the Gryffindors had gone to bed early, tired by the exams and resulting celebrations. Careful not to wake Ginny or the other two first-years, she crept over to Hermione's bed and shook her to indicate she could get up. They tiptoed down the staircase barefooted, as their shoes would have made noise on the stone steps, and went to the common room. Harry and Ron were just coming down themselves.

"Got the cloak?" Harry asked Megan.

"Here," she said, raising her forearm. "Now, if you want to stay, that's fine." she added to the other two.

It had been agreed that one of them had to stay back to report to McGonagall or Dumbledore. And because the cloak was only big enough for three.

"Hermione, if you will?" Ron said, pointedly ignoring Megan.

"Harry, if we're not back by dawn, get McGonagall."

"Right."

Megan turned to Hermione and Ron.

"Now, are you both sure you-"

"Just put the cloak on. C'mon, or Snape will be there already." Ron said.

"What are you doing?"

They froze. Turning round, they saw Neville. He was standing at the foot of the stairs, in his blue pyjamas.

"Neville, go back to bed, we'll be right behind you," Harry said.

Neville didn't move.

"You're sneaking out again, aren't you?"

Megan bit her lip. They were wasting precious time...

"Neville, we have to. We wouldn't if we had any other way,-" she began.

"No! I won't let you, you'll get Gryffindor into trouble again!"

He raised his fists.

"Neville-"

"I'll fight you!"

"Neville, don't be silly!" Ron said hotly.

"You're the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Not to us!" He said in exasperation.

Hermione heaved a sigh and pulled out her wand.

"Neville, I'm really sorry..." She said and raised it. "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Neville froze and swayed on the spot. Megan only just had time break his fall.

"Sorry, Neville..." she said.

She glanced at Hermione.

"He will be okay, right?"

"Yes... he's only paralysed." she said.

They exchanged an uncomfortable glance.

"Come on, let's move." Megan finally said, standing up.

She took the Cloak from her arm and slid it over them.

"Crikey, this is weird," said Harry's voice as they vanished. "I know you're there, but I can't see you!"

"See you later, Harry." Megan said.

"You guys be careful. Good luck!"

They pushed the portrait door open, ignoring the Fat Lady's surprise, and to avoid making any noise, they walked slowly. It was dark and Megan thanked herself for suggesting they were shoes that didn't make any noise. They didn't see any teachers around. Not even Filch or Mrs Norris. Soon, they reached the third floor corridor. Megan unlocked the door again, and they crept inside. Just then the cloak flew off them. Megan darted for her wand, before a loud snore made her stop. Fluffly was fast asleep!

"I knew it. Look."

Hermione pointed to a harp beside them.

"Snape's been through here already. We'd better hurry."

They looked for the trapdoor. But it was under his paw.

"We'll have to move his paw," Megan said.

She stepped forwards and placed her hands under it. It was huge. The length of her entire arm. Hermione took the other side while Ron stood by her. Together they moved the huge paw, revealing the trapdoor. Megan knelt by it and looked at her friends.

"Okay. I'll go first. Now I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"If I send out red sparks or if Fluffy gives any sign of movement, take my cloak and get out. Understood? I mean it. I won't have you die with me."

Megan watched them intently until they both nodded. The harp was still playing.

"Okay... see you in a minute."

She lifted her legs into the hole, took a deep breath, and pushed herself forwards.

The fall felt both very long and really short. She hit something tender but firm, so she was unhurt. She called out:

"It's okay! You can jump!"

Ron quickly came down himself, followed by Hermione. And not a moment too soon, because Fluffy started to growl.

"Ron? Hermione, you two okay?"

"Yeah," said Ron, sounding surprised. "Lucky for this plant thing."

"Lucky?!"

Just then, Megan's eyes, now accustomed to the gloom, realised what she was sitting in. It looked like huge thick green pipes... except they moved.

"Well, yeah..."

"Ron, get up! Hurry!"

Hermione and she were already struggling to pull free from tendrils and coils wrapping around their feet and legs. Megan tried to reach out and pull Ron free but it was too late.

"Stop moving. This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax or it'll kill you faster."

"Oh, that'll help me relax, won't it?!" Ron shouted, struggling that much harder.

Hermione, sitting still, rolled her eyes. Then, she suddenly sunk and disappeared!

"Hermione!"

"I'm fine! Just calm down!" they heard from below.

But Ron wouldn't stop moving.

"Ron! Stop it, it'll-"

But Megan's neck was caught. She instinctively tried to fight it off, but if she even moved, it tightened slightly. So, she breathed in and stayed still. And sure enough, she slid through the tendrils and fell down onto a hard stone floor.

"Megan!"

Hermione helped her up. They could hear Ron above them.

"He's not relaxing!" Hermione wailed.

"What does Devil Snare hate?" Megan asked.

"Oh, I read something in Herbology...! Devil Snare... It's deadly fun..."

"But we sulk in the sun!" Megan completed. "Together!"

They raised their wands, and in one powerful chorus, shouted:

"Lumos Solem!"

Bright light shone from their wands and Ron toppled down.

"Ron, you okay?"

"Yeah..."

He was slightly shaken, but his fall hadn't hurt him.

"What's that noise?" Hermione asked.

"It sounds like wings..." Megan said, frowning in confusion.

_What would birds be doing down in a place like this? _Megan thought as they stepped forwards. They opened the door and entered a high, round room. There was a large column in the middle and a large flock of flying creatures high above them. Ahead, there was a door. They darted to it, and Hermione tried to pull it open.

"It's locked!"

Megan tried _Alohomora_ again, but it didn't work.

"Of course… it would be too easy…" Hermione groaned.

"What now? There's no key anywhere!" Harry said.

Megan looked up. Then, her mouth oed.

"Yes, there are! Up there!"

"Yes, but they can't all fit the keyhole," Hermione said. "There must be about a thousand up there!"

"..."

Megan's eyes then fell on a tattered broom, hovering nearby. She went to it and reached out to it. She had barely held out her arm that it shot into her hand. She paused, waiting. Looking up, she tried to see which key they needed. It would be old and silver, like the handle...

"There! I see it, look! It's got a bad wing!"

Indeed, one of its wings was slightly bent. That could only mean Snape had been through there before.

"What is it?" Ron asked when Megan said nothing.

She looked up at them, frowning slightly.

"... It's too easy."

"Go on, Megan, you can do it! You're the youngest Seeker in a century!" Ron said. "If Snape could do it, you can!"

Megan nodded and took a deep breath. Then, she climbed onto the broom and kicked off, almost by instinct. It wasn't anything like her Nimbus, but the sensation of flight was still there. She rose upwards, looking for the key. But they all moved around so fast it was difficult to see what any of them looked like. She looked around her, trying to make it out. Just then, she spotted it, a few feet ahead. She soared towards it but it kept slipping out of reach. It probably didn't want to be wounded again. She tried to cut across it but no good. She soared down after it, then turned to follow it, and almost got it. She heard a small groan from below. She bit her lip. She had to hurry or they might be too late. She then got an idea. She stayed very still. The keys fluttered around her, until the one she wanted came closer. In one swift movement her hand zoomed out and caught it. She was careful not to touch its wings, though, not wishing to hurt it. She held it firmly and sped back down.

"Got it!" she said, landing and running to the door, unlocking it and pushing the others inside. Then, as the keys above were starting to get agitated, she pointed her wand at the key which was whimpering miserably, and said:

"_Reparo_"

Its wing straightened and its silver glistened. It twitched excitedly and fluttered a few seconds around Megan, who smiled. It fluttered before her and then soared upwards out of sight. But the keys were angry and soared downwards towards Megan. She darted past the door and pushed it shut. The hundreds of keys hit the wall, and an equal number of thuds echoed around Hermione, Ron and Megan. Theylooked at each other, relieved, then turned to see what else awaited them.

"Okay... we've had Hagrid, Sprout, and Flitwick..." Megan said counting on her fingers. "So that leaves four. Where are we, anyway?"

They were looking at a dark room with several level figures ahead of them. It was silent and eerie, making Megan think of a graveyard. But Ron shook his head when she voiced this.

"It's not a graveyard..."

"Well, what d'you think it is, then?" Hermione asked.

He stepped forwards.

"Yep... it's a chessboard."

Looking down, Megan saw that the floor was indeed patterned with black and white squares and that what she thought to be stones were giant pawns, towers and the other pieces in a chess game. Except they were the same size as the three of them! Most of them bigger, even. She couldn't help but shudder.

"Okay... so what now?" she asked.

"There's the door, there." Hermione said.

She made to step towards it but the white pawns raised their swords threateningly and Megan only just had time to pull her back.

"But how else are we going to get through?" She asked in desperation.

"There's nothing else for it..." Ron's voice said. "We'll have to play our way through."

"But I've never even played chess!" Hermione said in a panicky voice.

"And I've always been rubbish at it..." Megan said. "But Ron can do it."

"What?"

"Yes. You beat both me and Harry every single time." Megan assured firmly.

Ron hesitated, as if surprised by her trust.

"Ron, if anyone of us can do this, you can."

He took a deep breath and said:

"Okay, then."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Hermione, you take the queen's castle, and Megan, you'll be that bishop."

"Right."

They stepped onto the tiles which were now empty. Then, Ron took the place of a knight.

"So what now?" Hermione asked.

"White goes first... then, it's up to us."

And as he said that, the first white pawn advanced. The game had begun.

The game felt like it lasted for hours. But Megan wasn't too worried. Ron was truly revealing himself as a player. He used tactics Megan had never seen him use on her or Harry. But he was so focused on what the enemy was doing, he sometimes only realised just in time she was in danger. However, he took most of the risks, because he was out more often than they were.

"Hermione, head to E6."

"No, Ron, the queen can reach her there!" Megan said.

"Oh, yes, right. Uh... head for D5 then. Yes, that's safe."

Then, a white piece took a pawn Ron had forgotten. Ron retaliated by knocking down the opposing bishop himself. Then a white pawn moved one square ahead.

"Megan, four to your right."

The game seemed to last for a long time. Megan then remembered the entire set had been intact when they had arrived. How did Snape get through without playing? Megan then returned her attention to the game. Hermione was four squares aside of her, looking worried.

"We're almost there..." Ron said. "Let me think..."

Megan looked around too, looking at any opening. But she could only see one.

"Wait a minute..."

Ron seemed to have come to the same conclusion, because he said:

"You've got it, Megan. If I make a move, the queen will move away from you and the king, so you can check mate him."

"No! Ron, no!"

"It's the only way, Megan." he said.

"There must be another way...!" Hermione said.

"Maybe, but we don't have time to try and find it!" Ron retorted. "Megan, you have to go on. And if I can help you by staying here, then I'm doing it."

"But Ron..." Megan began.

"I'll be fine." He promised. "Now, don't hang about here when you win."

He was looking pale and scared, but determined.

"Knight to H3," he said.

And his horse advanced. There was a long silence. Then, the towering white queen raised her sword and speared the horse, sending Ron crashing down.

"RON!" Megan yelled.

Hermione made to head towards him, but she said:

"No, wait. It's my move. The game's not over."

She stepped resolutely towards the king, and said:

"Check mate!"

The sword fell at her feet. Then, she and Hermione darted to an unconscious Ron. He was out cold, but otherwise unharmed.

"Hermione, we have to get to the stone. Ron will be okay. He's just unconscious."

She was trying to convince herself, poorly succeeding. They headed to the door, and entered a small corridor. And walked into a foul smell.

"Ugh! What the...!"

Then, Megan held out an arm to hold Hermione back. It was a huge, ugly, revolting troll. It was even bigger than the one they'd fought in the toilet. It was out cold by the look of it. Megan could see its shoulders move as it breathed.

"Good thing that one was dealt with..."

Hermione gripped Megan's hand, and they pushed on. They then reached a small chamber, lit by dark blue flames blocking the door on the other side.

In the centre was a table with several different potion vials.

"That'll be Snape's." Megan said, stepping forwards, not letting go of Hermione. They stepped forwards and immediately felt the heat of another fire behind them, this time, purple in colour.

"Now, what?"

"There's a note on the table," Hermione said.

It read:

_Two of us will help you, whichever you can find,_

_One of us will lead ahead,_

_The other brings you back instead._

_Two of us are merely wine,_

_But three killers hide within our line_

_Poisons will hide on the wine's left side_

_However slyly they may hide_

_Different are the two on each end,_

_But to move on, neither is your friend_

_And the second left and second right_

_Are twins though different at first sight._

"What are we going to do? I can't make much sense out of it..." Megan said.

"Let me think..." Hermione said.

She strode up and down the table pointing and muttering to herself. Eventually, she turned to Megan.

"Okay. I've figured it out. The smallest will take us forwards to the stone." she said, holding it up.

Megan frowned.

"But it's too small for the two of us..."

Then she got an idea.

"I'll go ahead, then. Which one will take you back through the purple fire?"

"This one," she said, pointing.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay. You take that. Get Ron, and then take the broom from Flitwick's room. It'll get you out, then head to the owlery and get a letter to Dumbledore. I'll try and hold Snape off for a while but I don't know how long that'll be."

"But what if You-Know-Who's there too...?"

Megan let out a sharp breath.

"I got lucky once, didn't I?" Megan smiled, pointing to her scar.

Hermione put the bottle down and hugged her.

"You're a great witch..."

"Not as good as you," Megan said, as they let go of each other.

"Me? Books, and cleverness... you've understood what really matters. Friendship and bravery... Oh, Megan, just be careful."

They hugged once more and Megan said:

"You first. That way I can try and find a way to help if needed."

She picked up the bottle and took a long swig. Then, she shivered.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes... it's just the potion feels like ice."

"Go on, hurry."

She hurried through the flames, and was gone. Megan sighed with relief and picked up the smallest bottle. She took the one gulp it contained and felt like her whole

body had just gone through freezing water. Shivering, she out the bottle down and stepped into the flames. They didn't touch her. She kept going until she was clean

out of them. Then she opened the door and reached a long staircase heading downwards. And in the middle of the room ahead was what she immediately recognised

as the mirror of Erised. But someone was standing in front of it. And it wasn't Snape...


	11. Book 1 - Chapter 11

11 – The Truth behind the Mask

"Pro..."

Megan could barely believe it. It couldn't be true.

"Professor Quirell...?"

He turned round and looked at her without saying a word.

"No, it... Snape...!"

"Yes, he does seem so much more the type, doesn't he?"

His voice was much colder than before, and his stutter had gone.

"Who wouldn't suspect him, next to p-p-poor st-stuttering professor Quirell?" he said.

Megan took a few steps forward, still unable to believe what she was seeing.

"But... Snape tried to kill me... during the Quidditch match!" She said.

He smiled coldly.

"Oh, no, dear girl. That was me._ I_ tried to kill you."

Megan's mouth fell open as she realised what that meant.

"So... when Hermione saw him pronouncing something... he was trying to save me?!" she said, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Very good, Potter, he did. And trust me, without your little friend Granger interfering, I would have succeeded!"

He turned to the mirror. Megan could see her expression in the corner.

"Now... what does this mirror do...? How am I to get what it is showing me...? I see myself with the stone, but how do I get it?"

Megan hadn't moved in the past few minutes. But then, she heard something echoing.

_Use the girl... the girl, you fool..._

Quirrel looked up at her reflection.

"Of course..."

He spun round.

"Potter! Down here, now!"

Megan obliged, though guardedly. She stepped down the large stone steps and stood beside Quirell. First all she could see was herself, in her red shirt and jeans, both of which had tears. There was blood on her fingers from the chess game, and a nasty cut on her cheek. She was fighting to keep the fear out of her eyes. Her long hair fell down her shoulders, her ponytail having come down along the way.

"Tell me what you see," Quirell ordered curtly.

Megan immediately understood she had to lie.

_Think_, she chided herself, _think_!_ You can't let him find the stone._

"I... I'm holding the Quidditch cup..." she finally said. "Gryffindor won it... I'm being lifted by the team."

It almost worked. He had had plenty of occasions of seeing how much she wanted to fit in, and loved Quidditch. But the voice intervened:

_She lies... she lies...!_

Quirell turned on her.

"Tell the truth, child! What do you see in the mirror?!"

Megan looked again, trying to think of something. If she lied again, he would know. But what _did_ she see...? She was so focused on finding the stone before he did to stop him from using it, she only just noticed something. She saw her hand slide into her pocket, a confident smile on her face, her eyes twinkling, and she pulled her hand out of her pocket, holding a large, dark red stone... it couldn't be... just then, she felt something heavy drop into her _real_ pocket. She glanced at her reflection, who winked at her. Carefully reaching to feel it, she tried to hide any of the emotion that came over her. She really had the stone. But Quirell got impatient and asked:

"What do you see, Potter? Tell me!"

_Let me speak to her... face to face... _said the voice.

Quirrel's anger vanished and he turned away from Megan.

"Master, you're not strong enough...!"

_I have strength enough for this, Quirell._

Megan fought the urge to look around to identify the voice. But her silent question was answered when she saw Quirell remove his turban, standing with his back to the mirror. And, now, Megan knew why he always wore it day in, day out. There was no hair at the back of his head. Instead, there was a face.

Megan's eyes widened, and her heart raced.

"Megan Potter..." said the now identifiable voice. "We meet again."

Megan fought to keep herself composed as she stared at the face. If you could call it that. It had tiny blood red eyes and two long slits for a nose, like a snake. It was pale and cold. There was nothing human about this face.

"Voldemort..." Megan whispered.

Her heart hammering in her chest, she forced herself to keep still.

"Yes... see what I have become?" He said. "What I have had to do to survive...? You see, Unicorn blood sustained me for the past months, but cannot provide me with a body. However, the Elixir of Life has such a power... but for that, I need the stone in your pocket..."

Megan backed away and bolted for the door, stone still banging against her leg. But Quirell snapped his fingers and a circle of flames appeared, blocking her way out. She turned round, looking for another exit. But there were none.

"Don't be foolish, child. You have a choice, Megan. Either die trying to resist me, as your parents did. Or join me and live..."

"Never! You can just kill me now!" Megan shouted.

"Ha ha ha!" Vodlemort cackled. "It would be so easy, wouldn't it? Yet I feel that would be insulting the childish but true bravery you're showing here. Your parents had it too, you know. They put up a very strong fight before I got past them to you. Now just give me the stone, unless you want their deaths to have been vain."

"They will be if I hand it to you!" She said defiantly. "They died believing in truth, in hope, and love! You have none of that! So I will keep their fire inside of me burning bright!"

Voldemort laughed his cold, heartless laugh again, sending a chill through her spine.

"You really are like your mother. She had in her eyes the fire you have now. Don't you miss them? It is painful, isn't it, growing up without parents?"

Megan didn't want to give him the satisfaction of confessing that her heart ached day and night since she had learned the truth of their death. How the fact that she had had no idea what they looked like, not knowing how real the mirror's reflection had been, hurt her more than anything in the world. So, she said nothing.

"Together, Megan, think of it! We could do extraordinary things! But I need you to give me the stone."

Megan then felt a pang as he produced two faces in the flames surrounding them. Those of her parents. Slightly distorted, but they looked pretty much like those she'd seen in the mirror. She tried not to let her pain show on her face.

"I know, dear child... how we miss the people we care about that are gone... But together, we could bring them back... isn't that what your heart most desires...?"

Megan said nothing. But deep down, it _was_ her deepest desire, and she knew it. She slid her hand into her pocket and pulled the large stone out.

"Yes... just think, Megan... all those years of pain... a bad memory... but for that to happen, I need the stone."

There was a silence. He thought he had convinced her… but:

"You liar!" she yelled suddenly.

"Kill her!" He ordered.

Quirell soared through the air, and Megan tripped backwards as he grasped her neck, pressing hard. Her arm flew out, and the stone slipped from her fingers. She ignored Quirell's hand strangling her and her scar burning like a hot poker had been pressed against it, and tried to reach for the stone. But she couldn't reach. She was suffocating. Cedric's face flashed through her mind. The thought of never seeing him again pained her more than anything she was experiencing now. Reflexively, her other hand flew to try and prise Quirell's hands off her. She scratched and pulled, but it was not what freed her. Seconds after she touched her, he jumped back, yelling in pain.

"What are you doing, you fool, kill her!" Voldemort hissed.

But Quirrel was too busy with his smouldering hands.

"I cannot touch her! What is this magic?! My hands! They're burning!"

"Get the stone then, you idiot!"

He tried to. But Megan leaped up and her hands, instead of reaching his chest, hit his face, and he yelled in pain, his injured hands reaching to touch his blistering face. She had meant to shove him backwards to give herself time to snatch up the stone and run, but she looked down at her hands in confusion.

"Get the stone!"

He turned to it, lying on the floor. Megan was behind him. She ran forwards and jumped onto him, holding on tight to his neck, one hand on Voldemort's face. Both howled, drowning out any other sound. Then, he managed to throw her off. She hit the floor hard, but managed to get up. She was about to jump forwards to get to the stone, but saw it was no longer needed. Quirell had died. His head hung lolling on his chest. But Voldemort was still there. He turned around, and darted for Megan, who managed to hold her hands out to hold his face; but he had managed to twist himself so his hands caught Megan's neck again. She could hear him howling as he left the body, and then, there was a blinding light, a yell and her name.

"Megan! Megan...! Megan..."

Megan felt like she was weighed down. She opened her eyes. She felt like she had water in her head. She looked around her. And gasped.

"Professor Dumbledore...!"

"Hello, Megan."

"Professor, the stone, Voldemort..."

He lay a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder to appease her.

"Calm down, dear child. He is no longer a threat. Not for the moment. Quirell is dead, and was unable to give the stone to Voldemort. I arrived just in time to prevent you from suffering the same fate. You did a very impressive job of protecting the stone yourself, though, I must say."

Megan's eyes widened.

"It was you... You found me? You got Hermione's owl?"

"I must have crossed it in mid air. But the truth of the matter is I had no sooner reached the Ministry that I realised the place I was supposed to be was the one I'd just left. I returned and headed straight to where I found you. I feared I might be too late."

"You nearly were. I couldn't have held him off the stone much longer."

"Not the stone, child, you! You were nearly killed in the effort to protect the stone! For one terrible moment, I was afraid I really had come too late."

"So, what happened to the stone, sir?"

"It has been destroyed. Now, no one will be able to play with death."

Megan's eyes widened in horror.

"But... Nicholas Flamel... and his wife... they'll die..."

"Oh, you know about Nicholas?" He smiled in amusement. "You did do things thoroughly, didn't you? They have enough Elixir to set their affairs in order. But yes. They will die."

Megan was horrified. She had never meant for anyone to die...

"Don't look so sad, Megan. I've discussed it thoroughly with him and his wife, and they both agreed it was the best solution."

Megan tried to say something, but hesitated.

"I sense that sharp mind of yours is in seek of many answers. Please, if you have any questions, feel free to ask them. I cannot guarantee an answer, mind you. However, if I don't answer, I will have a good reason not to, and hope you'll forgive me, for I will of course not lie to you."

Megan paused, unsure of how to put her question into words.

"... Sir, if the stone's gone, can Voldemort never come back?"

"Ah, Megan, I fear there are many other ways he can return. But if he is delayed again, and again, then, maybe he will never return to power."

She considered that for a minute, and on that precise moment, vowed to herself to always try and delay Voldemort, even if it cost her her life.

"... Professor... when I was fighting Quirell off... he... I burned him somehow. Do you know why that is?" she asked.

"I do, as a matter of fact. It's because of your mother."

"My mother...?"

"She died to save you. And a love so strong leaves a mark. A powerful protection. And if I know anything about Lily and James, is that they loved you with all their being."

Megan looked away to blink out the tears of her eyes. Then, she said:

"... Sir... Voldemort said he could bring them back... and for one fleeting moment... I... imagined it happening... "

Dumbledore's eyes turned sympathetic.

"It is natural to miss those we love." He said quietly. "But no magic, however powerful, can revive the dead, Megan. I strongly advise you never to forget that."

"I won't, Professor," Megan promised. "But, sir... I never knew where the stone was, so how did I get it out of the mirror?"

"Ah, that is one my more brilliant ideas. You see, unlike Quirell, you wanted the stone, but didn't intend to use it. That is how it was in your pocket."

Megan processed that.

"... Sir... do you know why Voldemort is trying to kill me in the first place?"

"I do, Megan. However, I cannot yet tell you. I will, I promise you. I know this is unpleasant to hear, but you will know when you are ready."

Megan was too polite to complain, but she felt a little frustration all the same.

"And... Quirell said... professor Snape tried to save me."

"He did indeed. You see, he and your father were old school enemies."

"Is that why he always seemed to dislike me so much?" Megan asked.

"Ah, well, they did rather hate each other, but then, your father did something Snape could never forget."

"What?"

"He saved his life. You see, you and your father have a moral fibre of the likes I have rarely seen." Dumbledore said.

"... So, he tried to save me at the match... because he owed my Dad?"

"I believe so, that way he could consider them quits and return to hating his memory in peace."

Megan said nothing for a moment while she took this in.

"Now, I have things to tend to, unless you have any other questions?"

"Well... something's been bothering me for a while, if you don't mind..."

"What might that be?"

"Well... when I was in the Forbidden Forest during detention... I saw Quirell drinking unicorn blood. And I've never been particularly scared of Voldemort but for some reason... when I saw him, I froze up..."

"Ah, that is because you are such a caring person." Dumbledore said. "You see, when someone has a heart as strong and noble as yours, it is more affected by cold and empty hearts such as Voldemort's. You had only ever seen him as a baby, and you have hardly any memory of that night. But that night in the forest, you met again. And as you had not been prepared for it, you weren't unaffected by it. I imagine it didn't happen tonight because you were expecting him to be there."

"Well… I wouldn't have been surprised," she admitted. "Hagrid said he reckoned Voldemort didn't have enough human left in him to die. D'you think that's true?"

Dumbledore heaved a long, heavy sigh.

"I'm afraid Voldemort ceased to be human long ago. Now, I should really get back to my duties. I suggest you enjoy some of these tokens from your friends. I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you, professor."

Megan looked and saw that there was a heap of sweets on the table at the foot of her bed, and a stack of cards on her bedside cabinet. She took one, and blushed. She glanced up to see if Dumbledore had noticed. But he had gone. She hadn't even heard him leave... Looking back at the card, she smiled.

_You will have some explaining to do._

_Hope you get better soon, Gryffindor missed you at the last match. And I missed you too._

_Yours, Cedric._

She saw a note from Hagrid, and from Hermione, a drawing of her catching a snitch with the Gryffindor team's health wishes. Just then, she heard Madam Pomfrey's voice.

"Five minutes."

Looking up, she saw who had come in and beamed.

"Hermione! Harry, Ron!"

They hurried over and hugged her, Ron a little awkwardly.

"You are never to scare us like that again!" Hermione said, her eyes bright. "Three days you've been out of commission!"

"Three days...!"

"Yes! And, you might have heard, we lost to Ravenclaw last match."

"Yeah... sorry, guys..."

"Sorry?! You saved everyone's lives! No one could blame you for this! Without you, who knows if there would have even been a match!" Hermione said.

"I guess not..."

"Oh, you are coming to the end of year feast, tomorrow night, aren't you?" Ron asked. "Slytherin'll be getting the cup, but the food'll be good."

"Sure."

Though she was far from keen on watching Slytherin gloat at their victory, she was eager to return among the other Gryffindors, and... – She kept that to herself, – talk to Cedric.

"So what happened down there?" Harry asked.

Megan told them all she could remember.

"So... Flamel will die...?" Hermione said when she had moved to her conversation with Dumbledore.

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore said they were both fine with it. What about you? What happened to you?"

"Well, I got back all right, then I got Ron, and we were just heading to the owlery when we saw Dumbledore!"

"You did?"

"Yes, he was already there, and he knew everything! He said "she's gone after him, hasn't she," so we just nodded and off he was!"

"Lucky he came when he did," Harry said.

"You said it. D'you think he meant for you to do it? Get to the stone and everything?" Ron asked thoughtfully.

"... I think he tried to give us a chance, because he knew we would try anyway, so he gave us just enough to help. I doubt he let me find the mirror by accident."

She had finally confessed about the mirror. Hermione had been slightly disapproving, but not for long.

"I think he felt I had the right to face Voldemort if I could."

"But you're just a first year! You're no match for him!" Hermione said.

"There was hardly anything left of him. It was Quirell who did everything. And anyway, if I hadn't done anything, he could have returned and killed me then."

Madam Pomfrey then marched in and ushered them out.

Megan was released the following morning. The ward was bright with sunshine. As she gathered her things, Megan looked outside. The grounds were bbright and covered in flowers and sunlight. It was a beautiful sight. Megan could hardly believe the year was over. She4d been so caught up in stopping Voldemort that she couldn't help but feeling that she had barely seen the year go by. She hoped maybe next year would be more peaceful. After all, it would probably take a while for Voldemort to get his strength back. And even before that, he'd have to find another way to get his body back, whoich would probably also take time. Megan ran a hand through her hair. She had taken a long shower and now felt much better. Her neck was still bruised from the multiple attempts at strangling her, her cheek had paper stitches and her hand was bandaged, but she had stopped Voldemort, so it was worth it. But she was impatient to see her friends.

"All set then?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she pulled on the clean jacket Hermione had brought her.

Megan had also asked Hermione for her scarf to hide her neck. No need to attract even more attention than she already did. Plus, they were not exactly attractive.

"Yes. Thank you for everything, Madam Pomfrey."

"Just doing my job," she said, but she smiled all the same.

Megan gathered her things and was just about to leave when she heard a voice.

"So, you made it."

She whipped round. And beamed.

"Hi, Cedric." she said.

He was leaning against the door frame, his arms folded, with a smile on his lips.

"Hi. So, what's the story?"

"You haven't heard it?"

"I want to hear it from you. I told you you'd have some explaining to do, didn't I?" he added, a glint of amusement in his bright eyes.

Megan smiled as she remembered the card.

"You did." She agreed. "Thanks for the card, by the way."

"You're welcome."

She pulled her bag from the bed and went towards him.

"C'mon, I'll tell you everything."

It was hot and everyone was playing around, relaxing after the exams. Cedric listened while Megan told him everything. He didn't interrupt her once. And it took so long to explain everything that it was nearly sunset by the time she had finished.

"You realise you were almost killed?" he said when she fell silent.

Megan leaned back on her hands looking at the lake.

"Yes, I do. But it didn't matter to me." She said. "All that mattered was protecting the stone, and my friends..."

She tried hard not to blush as she secretly added _and you_. But something came to her.

"You know, I should thank you." She added.

"Thank _me_?" Cedric repeated, surprised. "I didn't do anything, you never asked me for my help."

"No, but... when I thought I was going to lose, I... thought about you, and I somehow managed to fight back..."

She peered at him, wondering if he'd think she was crazy. He didn't seem to.

"I'm glad I helped, then," he said. "But why didn't you ever tell me about it? I have more experience."

"Believe me, I wanted to, I would have definitely felt more comfortable with yo-your knowledge, but I had already gotten so many people involved, I didn't want you to get into trouble or be in danger..."

Cedric shook his head and sighed.

"So you don't care if you're hurt, as long as others aren't? You do realise that we don't want you hurt either?" he said.

Megan hadn't really thought of it like that.

"I guess I was a little selfish."

"I see nothing selfish about it. You're just still a first year." he teased.

She nudged his arm and they laughed.

"Come on." he said. "I didn't help you save the world, so the least you can do is allow me to escort you to the Great Hall."

Megan laughed and took his arm.

There was a lot chattering when they entered the great hall. Cedric then released Megan and looked at her.

"Hey, promise me something, Megan, okay?"

"Er, sure..."

"Next time you're going to be doing illegal or dangerous stuff, tell me." he said. "So I can help."

Megan had expected something like that, and even if she didn't like possibly endangering him, if he was willing to take the risk, it wasn't up to her to stop him.

"I promise. But you have to promise you'll be careful if I do."

"Promise."

Satisfied, they smiled at each other. Then, Cedric headed over to the Hufflepuff table. She went to the Gryffindor table. She sat down just as McGonagall called for their attention. And professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Another year gone. And I believe the House Cupneeds awarding. The points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points."

Megan and the others felt a twinge of guilt, as that was mainly their fault.

"Next, we have Ravenclaw with three hundred and fifty two points. Hufflepuff comes in second with four hundred and twenty six, and finally, in first place, with four hundred and seventy two, is Slytherin house."

There were loud cheers from the Slytherins, but only them. The other tables remained silent. But Dumbledore silenced them.

"Yes, well done, Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into consideration, and I have some last minutes points to award."

Malfoy's face fell. Megan looked at the others, who were as puzzled as her.

"First, to Mr Ronald Weasley," Dumbledore began.

Malfoy's face expressed the deepest horror.

"For a brilliant chess game, and unwavering loyalty to his friends, I award Gryffindor fifty points."

There was a loud round of applause, even from Ravenclaw, who were now in last place. Ron looked at them incredulously.

"Me...?"

"Yes, Ron, you!"

"Next, to Miss Hermione Granger," Dumbledore went on. "For her cool use of magic and intellect, I award her fifty points."

Megan and Hermione threw their arms around each other.

"And third, to Miss Megan Potter. For pure nerve, strong will and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor House sixty points.

There was more loud cheering. And Megan and Hermione looked at each other. They knew they were now tied with Slytherin.

"And finally, it takes a great amount of bravery to stand up to an enemy, but even more so, to stand up to a friend. I award ten points to Neville Longbottom."

Neville looked as though he'd just swallowed an egg whole. He had just been awarded points? He usually lost points!

"And if my calculations are correct, I believe we need a change of decoration." Dumbledore concluded.

He clapped his hands and raised them to the long silver and green banners which turned scarlet and gold with a ferocious lion on it. The cheering reached its climax. Malfoy threw his hat off in disgust. Megan and the others were on their feet, throwing their hats in the air and cheering. Megan saw Cedric wiggle his way through the crowd to her.

"Congratulations," he said, hugging her.

"Thanks, Cedric. Sorry it meant beating you..."

"Oh, don't worry about it. We'll get the Quidditch Cup next year." he said.

"Not if I can help it," Megan retorted with a smile.

"Bring it on," he smiled.

Megan was the happiest girl in the world. Voldemort was gone, for the moment anyway, they had won the House Cup, and she had the best friends one could dream for. She knew she would never forget tonight.

The day they were scheduled to return home arrived, as well as a slip informing them that they were not allowed to perform magic outside school, and especially not in the presence of muggles. On the platform, everyone was bustling about, getting their things together. Megan saw Cedric a little further. She asked Hermione to hold the door for her, and hurried over.

"Cedric!"

He turned to her, and smiled. She smiled back, but a little sadly.

"Oh, come on, it's just two months," he teased.

Megan smiled.

"I'm really glad to have met you." she said.

"Likewise," he said.

They hugged each other. Then, Cedric climbed on and disappeared.

"Hey, Megan!"

Turning round, Megan saw Hagrid, towering over the students. She beamed and hurried over to him.

"Didn't think you were leaving without saying goodbye, did yeh?"

She smiled.

"Here, I got this for yeh."

He handed her a large photo album. Megan's mouth fell open. Looking up, she saw Hagrid smile.

"Been asking around fer photos. Knew yeh didn't have none."

"... Thanks, Hagrid..."

She threw her arms around him. He chuckled and put his huge hand on her back. Then, he said:

"Go on, now. Better get movin'."

She smiled and hurried off. Then, she leaned out the window to wave as they left. And even if she was in for a long summer at the Dursleys', she was happy, because she had found everything she could dream of.

Megan and the others enjoyed long games of Exploding Snap, though Ron refused any game of wizard chess, to the girl's amusement. They reached the platform and climbed off. Megan saw Cedric meet up with his parents. Their eyes met and Megan felt the reality of the separation hit her harder than before. Not to mention a slight envy at the way his parents beamed at him. She forced a smile as their eyes met and waved before following Harry, Ron and Hermione through the passage. The Dursleys and the Weasleys were waiting, the first keeping their distances.

"Busy year?" Mrs Weasley asked, smiling at them.

"Yes. Thanks a lot for the jumper, Mrs Weasley!"

"Oh, that was nothing, dear."

"You ready?" grunted Vernon's voice behind them.

She turned. The three of them were there. Nathalie must have finished her year at the same time as Megan, she thought.

"Yes."

"I'll write to invite you over!" Ron said to the three of them.

After one last group hug, Hermione said:

"Uh... have a nice summer, Megan."

To their surprise, she smiled.

"Oh, don't worry, I will."


	12. Book 2 - Chapter 1

1 – When turning twelve could be so much more enjoyable...

In her eyes, Megan was as ordinary as a girl could be. On the outside, anyway. She had long reddish brown hair, large green eyes and a very lightly tanned skin from

the hot summer sun. But on the inside, she was not so ordinary at all. You see, she was a witch. Oh, not the evil kind you see in some children's books, with pointy

hats and warts that turned people into frogs or bats. No, she was a pretty young witch who had only just found out a year earlier who she truly was. She had, in fact

attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And in almost twelve years since she'd been born, it had been the best year of her life. Although, if she was

honest, she wasn't sure that was actually quite true. She was positive that in the first months of her life, when she had been with her parents, she had been happy.

That her parents had loved her. But she would never know such a happiness again. Because her parents were dead, murdered by the feared wizard Lord Voldemort,

who had then tried to kill Megan. But somehow, when her parents had both been killed, she, Megan, had survived with nothing but a scar, while Voldemort had been

reduced to close to nothing. He had nearly gotten the better of her at the end of her first school year, just months before, however, for they had battled ferociously for

the Philosopher's stone, a magical entity which granted eternal life. But she hadn't been alone. Her best friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Nelson had

helped greatly. But now, she was back at the Dursleys. And though they didn't force her to lock up her things in the cupboard under the stairs, where she had formerly

slept, they hardly talked to her. Not that that made a huge difference from before she went to Hogwarts, of course. She lived with her non-magical Muggle aunt and

uncle, and her cousin Nathalie. They hated anything out of the ordinary, and had never approved of Megan's being a witch. In fact for most of her youth, they had

stopped at nothing to try and shove the magic out of her. To no avail, of course. So they had eventually had to condone themselves with forbidding her to mention

magic or anything they considered abnormal under any circumstances. So it was good that she had her books to study, not only because she found them very

interesting, but also she had plenty of homework to do. One thing was more upsetting than putting up with the Dursleyes or hiding pretty everything about who she

truly was. Megan hadn't mentioned this out loud of course, but she had not yet received a single letter from her friends. And the holidays had already started three

weeks ago. And the upsetting part was that she didn't understand why. It had been three long weeks, with no one to talk to, and of course, she hadn't thought of

giving her friends her phone number, or they could have called her. And all she had done all day each day since she'd come back was do chores. Clean the house, do

the shopping, get Nathalie's dry cleaning... and she had never had a single "thank you" or "please". And Nathalie's birthday had been as fun as the other years. Which

was not much. Megan had spent all day tending to Nathalie and her friends and their every desire. The amount of presents Nathalie had received had been even more

indecent that the year before. It was another long, hot day that morning. Megan was lying on her bed, with her window open, her chin pressed on her hand, listening

to her favourite songs, when a high pitched shout pulled her out of her reverie.

"Megan! Downstairs, now!"

Megan sighed.

_Here we go again_… she said to herself haplessly.

"Coming...!" she called back.

"Well hurry it up, then!" Came Petunia's voice. "The Masons arrive at seven!"

Megan, who had been looking through the photo album Hagrid had given her for then hundredth time (she never got tired of watching her parents or the pictures of

her friends), sighed again.

"C'mon, Mira. Her Ladyship awaits."

Mira, her faithful dog that she had found nearly two years ago in the street, let out a bark, got to her feet and trotted towards her. Megan swung her legs over her

bed and got up before going downstairs, graceful as ever even in a simple tank top, denim shorts and sandals. She glanced at herself in the mirror. There was a

definite change in her eyes. Something more mature about them. Although, when you thought about it, facing death in the eye had to change you. And Megan's whole

life had taken such a drastic turn in the last year... from hated and put down, she had become admired, and had gained a new confidence in herself. She was no longer

the girl who could be pushed around. She only did what the Dursleys ordered because arguing was just going to make everyone waste time and energy. And also,

even if she would never admit it, being busy helped her not think about how much she missed Hogwarts, and her friends. As Megan came down, she was tugging at

her pony tail to tighten it. Nathalie was in her room trying on one of the twelve new dresses she had received for her birthday, along with a huge make-up box, three

new designer hand bags, perfumes, expensive jewellery, five pairs of shoes and a silver watch. Megan pushed the kitchen door open. Vernon was probably still at

work, and Petunia was in the kitchen, cleaning, her apron around her waist and a scarf over her short curly black hair. She spotted Megan.

"Ah, there you are." she said. "Go outside and prune the garden. And don't come in until I tell you that you can. Is that clear?"

"Yes, aunt Petunia..."

It would give her a little peace, Megan thought. She liked being among the flowers, and Nathlaie had been complaining all week how it was too hot outside for her to

stand it, meaning sher'd most likely stay inside. So, she spent the next few hours in the garden. Later, Nathalie came out with a cold glass of lemonade, her huge

sunglasses and designer shorts and top.

_So much for peace…_ Megan sighed to herself.

"I know what day it is." Nathalie said.

Megan, who was amongst the roses, looked up.

"Good for you, then." she said warily. "What day's that, then?"

Nathlaie took a long drink before answering.

"It's your birthday." Nathalie said. "How come you got no cards?"

Megan only just in time held back the "how do you know" and went for:

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, come off it. I'm not an idiot, you know. You've been miserable all day. No one is miserable on their birthday unless no one remembered it."

"And that has nothing to do with the fact I do nothing but chores all day?" Megan said.

Nathalie ignored her.

"Don't you have any friends at your school?"

"Well, that's really not your concern, is it, since you spent years making sure I had none anywhere else."

Nathalie made a sniffy noise and stalked off in her high heels.

Megan watched her before returning to the roses, heaving a sigh. It was true. She was twelve today. But Nathalie, as much as she hated to admit it, had a point. Why

_hadn't_ she had any cards? Or even a letter? She was used to the Dursleys not showing any interest in her, but her friends? It didn't sound like them to just plain forget

her. They had gotten very close in the time she'd been at Hogwarts. She had only few true friends, but they were ones she knew would stay with her for a long time.

There was Hermione, the brightest girl she'd ever met, who also lived in the Muggle world with her parents. Then there was Ron, youngest boy of a large family, all red

headed, kind-hearted but poor, and his best friend (and now Megan's), Harry Nelson, was a cheery boy with black hair, glasses and was in quit e a few ways very

similar to Ron. Slightly hotheaded, but a good friend when it came down to it. They had faced three headed dogs, the Forbidden Forrest… And then there was Cedric,

whom Megan had had a crush on pretty much since she'd met him. He was three yeas older, in Hufflepuff and hadn't taken part in that much of the action, but he was

undoubtedly a part of their group. He had been very supportive and friendly. But he hadn't shown any sign of life, either, which was odd, considering they'd all

promised to write… And Ron still hadn't invited her to stay, when he'd promised to, and even if for some reason he couldn't, he would have let her know... Had they

really forgotten her? No, she couldn't believe that, not after all they'd been through…

But that's just it, said a sly voice in her ear. Maybe because of all that danger you put them in last year, they prefer to stay well away?

No, that wasn't true. She'd told them plenty of times they could walk away, and they hadn't. And even if they had wanted to do that, why promise to write and then

not do it…? She sighed and looked up at the sky, as if hoping to see an owl. It was silly, because she knew they usually slept in the day time. But nothing in almost a

month was strange... She wanted to send them an owl, but part of the reason she could have her things in her room was that she had agreed to not send any letters

with Hedwig. So she didn't. She sighed and went back to the roses. She had just finished watering them and was wiping her forehead when Petunia's voice reached

her ears.

"Come on! Inside, I want you out of the way."

Uncle Vernon was expecting important guests for dinner and hoped to get a large order of drills from them.

"Coming..." she said tiredly.

She stepped inside and out of the heat gratefully while Petunia peered outside.

"Good work with the garden," she said grudgingly. "Now hurry and eat. Then-"

"I know, in my room."

"Good."

Petunia thrust her plate onto the table. Megan, hungry after all that gardening, ate quickly and headed up. She liked the quiet of her room. And the Dursleys hardly

ever went in or even near her room. Megan sometimes thought they were afraid of what she was doing in there, or that her being a witch would somehow rub off on

her. She glanced inside at the large picture of the Gryffindor team she had pinned to her wall. All were waving, including herself. Fred and George were carrying her on

their shoulders. She remembered they'd taken that picture after their first training. She had had the time of her life. She gathered some clean clothes and went to the

bathroom to have a shower and change. Once she was done, she dried her hair and was just finished when Nathalie came rattling at the door.

"Hurry up! I need to get ready for dinner!"

Megan rolled her eyes. She's only been in there a half hour, while Nathalie was usually there for at least an hour.

"I'll be out in a second."

She pulled on her change of clothes, dropped the dirty ones into the laudry basket, and opened the door. Ignoring Nathalie's "finally!", she walked up the hall to her

room. But as she opened the door, she froze. It was her room all right. But there was now someone else in it.

"What the...!"

Sitting on her swivel chair, playfully spinning it around, was a small creature with pale skin, huge brown eyes and long pointed ears. It had very thin and long hands

and feet. Once he saw her, he grinned, stopped spinning and hopped off the chair.

"Hello, Megan Potter! A great honour it is to meet you, miss!"

Its pointy ears reminded Megan of goblins, but this looked very different, she noticed as she slipped inside and hurriedly shut the door. She thought "what are you"

was a bit rude, so instead, she asked:

"Who are you?"

The creature bowed.

"Dobby, miss. Dobby the house-elf."

He was about half her size, his large round eyes staring up at her, and wore a dirty pillow case. He had large bat-like ears but was grinning at Megan. Just then, the

doorbell rang, telling Megan that Vernon's guests had arrived. Megan buried her face in her hand. Of all the nights for this to happen...!

"Sorry, er... Dobby, was it?" Megan said. "But now is _reallynot_ the time for me to be having magical visits..."

"Oh, but it is of the utmost importance, miss!" Dobby said earnestly.

Megan bit her lip. Vernon would have a fit… but if really was important…

"Okay, then. Just hold on a minute. And please, whatever you do, not a sound."

She creaked the door open to hear what was going on. She could hear Petunia's high forced laugh echo up the stairs.

"That's so interesting, Mrs Mason. Do please go on!"

Megan sighed of relief and closed the door again.

_Good, they haven't noticed anything._ Megan thought_. Hopefully, I can get Dobby out undetected and they'll never know…_

Then, she turned to Dobby and sat down on the bed.

"Okay. What's so important, then?"

He shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"It is difficult, miss... Dobby doesn't know where to begin."

"Why don't you sit down?"

Dobby's eyes widened.

"S... Sit down, miss?"

"Well... er... yes... I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to offend you or anything..."

"Offend… offend D obby? Never…"

Megan was slightly unsettled by this little creature. Though, she, like her friend Hermione, hadn't grown up among wizards and wasn't familiar with the customs of

magical creatures.

"Dobby knew of your greatness, Miss... but never has a wizard treated Dobby like an equal..."

"You can't have met many decent ones, then," Megan said with a smile.

She had meant it as a joke. But it didn't quite have the desired effect.

"N-Ah! Bad Dobby, bad, bad Dobby, shame on you!"

And with that, to Megan's horror, he flung himself forwards and started banging her bedside lamp against his head, squeaking in pain each time.

"Dobby!"

Megan leapt to her feet and tried to prise it off him.

"Dobby! Dobby, don't! Stop!" she whispered frantically.

Megan quickly yanked it out of his hands and pulled him away when he tried to take it again. Then, she quickly went to door and listened. No sign of movement coming

upstairs. She closed her eyes and sighed with relief.

"Dobby, you can't go hitting yourself like that! They'll kill me!'"

Dobby looked horrified.

"Oh, no, Dobby doesn't want that!"

Megan sighed.

"No, I don't mean it like that... it's an expression. A figure of speech, you see? Although with the Dursleys, I've come to expect pretty much everything. What in the

world were you doing that for?"

The elf rubbed his head.

"Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, he had to punish himself, miss."

"Your family?"

"The family Dobby serves, miss."

"Did they send you?"

Dobby shook his head vigorously.

"Ooh, no, miss, never. They would be very angry at Dobby if they knew."

Whoever his masters were, Megan had a feeling they didn't like her very much. She wondered for a moment who it could be. But something else caught her attention.

"But why d'you have to punish yourself?"

"If one does wrong, must one not pay the price?" Dobby asked innocently.

The reasoning was sound, Megan supposed… but it still seemed rather barbaric in her opinion.

"So why would you come here if you know it's wrong?"

"Because Dobby had to see Megan Potter as soon as possible. Even if he is to punish himself."

This really felt wrong.

"Can't you run away? Leave?"

"Oh, Dobby can't Miss, not unless he is set free."

"How would you do that?"

"Dobby has to be set free by being presented with clothes by his master, miss. Because house elves have nothing of their own. It is symbolic, you see?"

"I think so." Megan said.

This house elf business sounded rather a lot like slavery to Megan… but then, even in those days, some slaves were treated worse than others while some were

treated fairly. Clearly, Dobby had landed in such a family. "Okay then...Go on, what did you want to tell me?"

Dobby looked very seriously up at her.

"Dobby came to warn Miss Potter."

Megan frowned, perplexed.

"Warn me? About what?"

"Dobby is here to warn Megan Potter to not go to Hogwarts this year."


	13. Book 2 - Chapter 2

2 – Dobby's warning

Megan gaped at him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It is most important that Megan Potter stays where she is safe. There is a plot, Megan Potter, a plot to make terrible things happen, oh, such terrible things!"

"What d'you mean, what terrible things?" Megan asked, confused; "And who's plotting them?"

"Dobby can't say, miss."

"Hold on... tell me, Dobby, has this got anything to do with Vol-You Know Who?"

"No, miss. Not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But Megan Potter must not go back to school!"

"But Dobby, I _can't_ not go back!" Megan protested.

Just then, she heard footsteps from the hall. Quick as a flash she caught Dobby and hid him in her closet.

"What are you doing up here? We can hear noise from downstairs! It's a good thing they don't know we don't have a cat, I've been blaming Tibbles! Now, keep it

down!"

"Sorry." she said.

He closed the door and headed back down. Megan then opened the door for Dobby.

"Sorry, Dobby..." she said. "But, see? That's why I have to go back. I don't belong here, my place is at Hogwarts... it's the one place I have friends..."

"Friends who don't even write to Megan Potter?"

Megan was about to answer when she frowned.

"How would you know that?" she asked suspiciously.

Dobby seemed to realise he had slipped up because he shuffled his feet again.

"Dobby meant well, miss..." he said, producing a large pack of letters. "He thought if Megan Potter believed her friends had forgotten her, she might not want to go

back..."

Part of Megan was thoroughly relieved. She realised she really had been afraid her friends had forgotten or no longer wanted anything to do with her. It appeared

neither were true. Quite the opposite, in fact, given the size of the stack of letters in Dobby's hand.

"Give me those, Dobby," she said. "Please."

But far from it, Dobby ran out onto the landing!

"Dobby, no!" Megan panicked, darting after him.

She chased him along the hallway and down the stairs. They ended outside the kitchen. Megan stood behind the staircase. They could hear Vernon chattering away to

the Masons.

Megan looked around to see where Dobby was, and gasped. On top of the counter was Petunia's lavender and raspberry pudding. And Dobby was looking at it.

"Dobby, don't!" she pleaded.

Dobby looked round, his big eyes staring.

"Megan Potter must say she's not going back to school." he said to her.

"But Hogwarts is my home!" Megan said.

Dobby sighed, his eyes turning sad.

"Dobby is sorry, Miss. But it is for Megan Potter's own good..."

He snapped his long fingers, and the large confection fell towards the gleaming kitchen floor... Megan dashed past Dobby and tried to catch it... but it was too late.

"Oh, my goodness!" said Mrs Mason as the plate broke with a clatter, spraying pudding all over the floor.

Megan glared at Dobby, who just snapped his fingers again and vanished. They turned around to look at the mess.

"Oh, dear... That will have been Tibbles again... well, we hope you don't mind ice cream?"

"Oh, no, Mrs Dursley." Mr Mason said.

Megan didn't disappear in time. Vernon had already seen her. She could have still vanished and Vernon might have been able to sign his deal with the Masons, if the

owl hadn't come in. A large tawny owl swooped in through the open window. Mrs Mason let out a loud scream. It turned out she was terribly frightened of birds, and

Mr Mason was not best pleased. They left quite rapidly after that. Megan then picked up the letter before Vernon did, but he glared at her. Megan had a nasty feeling

she knew what it was. Trying not to show her dread, she opened her letter. It turned into a face with purple lipstick and cleared her throat before speaking:

_Miss Potter,_

_We've received intelligence that a levitation charm was performed in your home tonight at nine twenty-eight. As you are aware, magic is strictly forbidden outside of school. _

_Further magical activity will result in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizadry._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk,_

_Improper use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic._

Vernon was smirking with glee.

"Didn't think to mention that, did you?"

Megan didn't answer. She knew she would just be rude if she did. And they were already furious. Indeed they were. The very next day, Megan was woken at the crack

of dawn by a loud drilling noise that almost gave her a heart attack. She gasped and fell out of bed. Then, she looked up and saw Uncle Vernon sneering at her.

"Morning," he said nastily.

"What the hell...?" Megan stammered, getting to her feet.

Then, to her utter astonishment, she saw that he was putting bars to her window!

"What the...!"

"This is so you don't send that filthy owl of yours away."

"Hedwig is not filthy!" Megan said angrily.

"Be quiet and let me work."

So for the next half hour, he went about drilling thick metal bars to her window.

And as if that wasn't enough, when he was done, he came back inside, still armed with his toolbox and spent another half hour setting up large padlock on her door

along with, to top it all... a cat flap.

"What am I, a dog?"

She loved dogs, but not to the point of liking being treated like one.

"Can I at least let Mira out a few times a day?" she asked.

"Fine." he growled. "She'll go into the garden."

Sighing, Megan moved away from the door and let herself flop down onto her bed. She had already felt like the Dursleys' house was a prison... but she hadn't meant it

quite so literally...

"And this is so you don't go back to that school. You'll never get to see those freak friends of yours, never!"

He said happily when he'd finished.

And he'd stomped away cheerfully. Megan had strongly been tempted to kick the door but knew it would be useless. She sat on her bed, stroking Mira, her only

company besides Hedwig.

"Ha... well, you got your wish, Dobby," she said to herself bitterly. "I don't know how I'll get out of here without magic but if I do that, I'll be expelled... talk about dead

end..."

She groaned angrily and let herself fall back on the bed. Sighing heavilylooked at the frame with the picture of her parents. They were twirling in a park, autumn leaves

falling around them, smiling broadly. Megan missed them... especially when she saw her mother put her hand to her stomach, and her father press his hand gently

onto hers. She knew it meant her mother was pregnant with her during the time that picture was taken.

Megan was walking along towards platform 9 and ¾ , her pushing her trunk forwards. She was alone. There were people around her, but it was almost as if they

couldn't see her. She shrugged it off. She was pretty much used to being invisible or people pretending she was. Nathalie had made a point that anyone befriending

Megan would be in trouble. Megan looked around her. It was bright and sunny, and she was relieved to be out of her stuffy room. The bars prevented her from

opening it and it was small, meaning it kept the heat, which was fine in winter, but very unpleasant in summer when it was already more than hot enough. She

glanced around the familiar station, and soon spotted the wall between platforms nine and ten. She remembered how nervous she'd been the first time she'd gone

through the wall, certain she would crash and look like a fool. Mira was sitting on the trolley, looking around with her big brown eyes, her long pink tongue poking out

of her mouth. Hedwig was on top of Megan's trunk, sitting quietly in her cage. Then, Megan pulled her trolley back a little, before running forwards, straight for the wall.

But when she reached it, instead of sliding through it, there was a loud crash as her trolley smacked into the wall. She flew backwards, Mira yelped and jumped off

before she could fall, and Herdwig gave an indignant screech. Megan, who had hit her head in her fall, rubbed it as sudden laughter echoed loudly behind her. She

glanced around and recognised the Dursleys, pointing and cackling at her. Megan bit her lip, got to her feet

and turned back to the barrier. There, peering behind the wall, was Dobby.

"For your own good, Miss…" he said, and it was a wonder she heard him over the deafening noise the Dursleys were making. And then, the ground shook and she fell

to the floor again, though this time managed to break her fall in time. Walls shot up around her, along with thick metal bars. Soon enough, she recognised her room,

barred up like a prison cell. She felt the ground shaking again, and had to hold on to the bars to not topple over again. But then, suddenly the bars broke and Megan

felt herself falling into what was now a large black hole. She couldn't help screaming as she sank deeper and deeper into darkness.

Megan sat bolt upright. Panting slightly, she glanced at Mira who'd come forwards when she'd woken.

"I'm okay, Mira…" she said. "Just a dream…"

She reached out and stroked her head. It was dark, Megan noticed. She hadn't even noticed herself falling asleep. She sighed and fell back on her bed, her arms

stretched out, looking absently into the white ceiling. Her stomach rumbled in protest at having been given nothing since that morning. She glanced at her window,

almost hoping the bars had been an unpleasant dream. But no, they were still there. As were the padlock and the cat flap. She'd already felt ashamed or

embarrassed, but this was... just plain humiliating.

She was a little stiff for having fallen asleep fully dressed and in an awkward position, and she was hot. She would have liked to shower, but of course, that was not

an option at the moment. She sat up, wiped her brow and sighed as she stroked Mira, who whimpered quietly.

"I know, Mira... but what can I do?"

Mira sniffed her fingers. At least she could fit through the hole... Megan was small, but not small enough to squeeze through. She had assumed the flap was to pass

food through, but they had obviously decided not to do so today. Her stomach grumbled uncomfortably again. And Megan felt a flare of resentment towards Dobby.

Why had he put her in this situation? And why hadn't he told her what was going on? Why was he so intent on keeping her safe? Why her in particular? She had been

hoping for a more peaceful year than the last one, but that had involved actually being at Hogwarts... but if she was locked in and not allowed to use magic... how on

earth was she going to do it? She already had a warning, even if she'd done nothing. It was a losing circle: she couldn't get to school _without_ using magic, but if she

did use it, she wouldn't be able to _use_ it, either, because she would be expelled… She had to hand it to Dobby, he'd planned it out well… Glancing over to her night

stand, she saw her parents smiling up at her. She had not exactly had a good summer, but it was going to be ten times worse in this situation and if she couldn't go

back to school... She sighed. Just then, she thought she heard a rumble in the distance. It sounded like a motorbike. Or a car... But as Megan listened, she realised it

was coming closer, from above. She got to her feet and looked outside the window, which she'd left open because of the warm night, her wand clutched tightly in her

hand. And suddenly, she saw a large blue shape moving towards her. She hurried backwards, and a bright light filled her room. She covered her eyes, and recognised

the sound of a car engine... But that was impossible, Megan thought. Cars didn't fly! Well, not unless you counted films like The Fifth Element, or other science fiction

like that. She stepped closer to the window, watching. And sure enough, what was unmistakably a car came into view. Then, the car came alongside the outside wall,

and paused in mid-air. Okay, apparently, they could fly, Megan said to herself, staring at it aghast. But that wasn't the most surprising part of the situation.

"Megan!"

She blinked and stepped forwards. She knew that voice. Squinting through the light, her eyes suddenly

widened. Ron Weasley was grinning at her.


	14. Book 2 - Chapter 3

3 – The Burrow

"...Ron?!"

Indeed it was. Ron Weasley, youngest son of a large, good but poor wizard family. He was also the last person she'd expected to see. The familiar freckled face

grinned at her.

"Hiya, Megan!"

And just when she was recovering from the shock and about to ask what on earth he was doing her and how he had gotten a flying car, another voice spoke.

"Always wanting to stand out, aren't you?"

Megan looked past Ron. Behind him was another redhead boy with a cheeky smile, and his twin behind them. Megan's mouth fell open.

"Fred, George?! What are you...?"

"We're here to rescue you!" Ron said.

Megan frowned and looked around.

"How? I may be small, but I'll never fit through these bars!"

"Leave that to us." Fred said. "Here, tie this to the bars, and stand well back."

He held out a cable with a large snap hook. She took it, clasped it around the window bars and stepped back. Then, Fred, who was driving, reared the car forwards to

yank the bars out of the window. The bars fell down and landed hard on the ground. That plus the crashing of the wall would have woken the dead.

"We better hurry, the Muggles will have heard that racket." Fred said.

Megan still couldn't believe her eyes.

"C'mon, get your stuff!" Ron called to Megan. "We had best not stick around too long."

She immediately turned to pick up her nearest possession.

"Hold up, we'll help," George offered.

"Take the wheel, Ron!" Fred ordered.

Then, they slipped out the open window into Megan's room. After quickly untying the rope on the back of the car, they set to work. Together, they had soon gathered

everything into the boot of the car, ven the huge trunk, which had taken all three of them to push in. Just as Megan was about to take George's outstretched hand

and follow them in, she heard a loud hoot.

"Hedwig!"

Megan bolted back to grab her cage and rushed back to the car, but the damage was done. If they hadn't been awake before, the Dursleys would be now. She could

hear Vernon's heavy footsteps up the hall.

"Oh, be careful, Vernon," Petunia said.

"Dad, what's going on?" Came Nathalie's voice.

"I don't know," said Vernon with a grunt. "But it's coming from the second bedroom."

"Hurry!" George said.

Fred had already taken his place back behind the wheel, while Ron climbed into the back and George took his place in the front. As fast as she could, Megan pelted

across the room and held out the cage to George before yanking her favourite picture off her desk. Mira, already inside, barked. The door flew open. Megan looked

around. There, purple in the face, his moustache bristling with anger, his large stomach covered by his revolting white and brown pyjamas (who wears wool in the

middle of summer?), was Uncle Vernon. Petunia peered in behind him, along with Nathalie.

"GET BACK HERE!" Vernon's voice boomed.

"Quick, get in!" Ron called.

Megan threw her picture to Ron and made to follow but Vernon caught her leg when she was half into the car. He began trying to pull her back out, while Ron and

George caught hold of Megan's arms and held onto them. They soon saw they wouldn't get far like this. Megan tried kicking him off but his arms were a lot larger and

blocked her movements.

"GO, FRED!" George yelled.

So Fred pressed down on the accelerator. As the car moved away from the window, Vernon didn't let her go. So he toppled out of the window and his hands slipped,

releasing Megan's leg. Megan heard Petunia scream as her husband fell. But it was only about seven feet, and the ground below was grass. And sure enough, he got

to his feet, furious, but unhurt. Up in the air, however, things had taken a dangerous turn. They, for one thing, were far higher up than seven feet. And Megan was

hanging over the edge of the door, and the sudden weight on her leg made her slip. And she was now unable to pull herself up. She would have fallen if a firm grasp

hadn't caught her. She looked up.

"Leaving so soon?"

It was George. She smiled and they helped her climb in. As they floated off, Megan felt lighter than she had in weeks. She was free. She was leaving the Dursleys – for

a while at least – and she was with friends.

"Who the blazes was that, anyway?" Fred asked.

"That was my uncle. He never had much patience with me," Megan smiled.

Then, a thought occurred to her. They were in a car. And you needed to know how to drive a car. But most people of twelve or fourteen didn't.

"Where in the world did you learn to drive, you're not yet old enough!"

"Dad taught us. Took a bit of convincing, but he taught us. I mean, we are fourteen, we'll be of age soon enough. And we always thought it could come in handy. Plus,

better than spending a fortune taking lessons when your parents can give you some for free."

They stayed silent for a few minutes. Megan could still hardly believe what had happened. Eventually, Fred turned to her:

"By the way, Megan," he smiled. "Happy birthday."

Megan grinned.

Ron then turned to her too.

"So what happened?" he asked. "I wrote you about a dozen letters, you never answered."

They had been driving for about fifteen minutes.

"I know, I'm sorry... I couldn't."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Why ever not? Those bars on the window?"

"No, not exactly."

She told them all about Dobby.

"So they locked you up?" Ron said in outrage.

"What can I say, they hate me." Megan shrugged. "But it's a good thing you came, I'll tell you that much. I had no idea what I was going to do. But I still don't get

what Dobby was on about."

She looked ahead.

"Very fishy... maybe he was sent as a joke," Fred said thoughtfully. "Any idea of someone who'd have a grudge against you?"

"Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson." Megan said immediately. "And I bet they _would_ be angry at Dobby for coming to talk to me. He seemed to be saying his masters

didn't like me much. But I still can't think what Dobby meant by terrible things and plots…"

"Me neither," Ron admitted. "Maybe, since they're so much smaller, what they see as big really isn't that much to us? So the plot he's talking about really isn't so awful

after all?"

"I doubt that. And anyway, if there really is anything from Malfoy, I'm not putting anything past him. I mean, let's not forget he's the reason we got caught after trying

to help Hagrid with Norbert last year. And he would love to find some way to throw us out, I'll bet."

Hedwig let out a hoot. Megan glanced at her then turned to the twins.

"Say, can I let Hedwig out? She hasn't been able to fly for a while."

"Sure, go ahead." Fred said.

So, she unlocked the cage and Hedwig flew out the open window. She definitely looked happy to fly again. Megan could see a church to the west, and all kinds of

buildings. But it was nowhere she'd ever been before. It all had a strange blue tint in the night glow. The moon lit everything up. It was an incredible sight.

"You're too far north, Fred." George said.

"Oh, right." His brother said, and steered the car to the left.

"Where did you get this, anyway?" Megan asked glancing around the car.

"Oh, this? This is our Dad's old car. We borrowed it." Ron said.

"You guys are going to be in such trouble! We're not supposed to use magic outside school!" Megan said, feeling a bit worried.

If she got an official warning for just a levitation charm inside a house that wasn't even her doing, what would it be for flying an enchanted car to break into a house?!

"Oh, we didn't enchant it," Fred assured her. "Dad did that years ago. He loves Muggle stuff, so he'll probably bore you with questions," he warned with a smile.

"But surely you're not supposed to use it anyway?" Megan asked.

"Well... not really, but it was for a good cause, right?" Ron said. "I mean, we couldn't leave you stuck there like that!"

Megan was touched that they'd take this kind of risk just for her.

"You did all this just for me...?"

"Of course." Ron said. "And from what I've learned from you, you'd have done the same."

Megan felt herself flush slightly. But of course, this was true.

"Good, we're almost there. We better get there before sun up." George said.

Megan started. Had they been driving that long? Or had it just been early when they'd come and found her? She looked to the East. Indeed, the sky was getting

brighter.

"Er… there's one thing I'm not sure we took into account…" Ron suddenly said.

"What's that?" Megan asked.

"What exactly are we supposed to tell Mum?"

The three brothers thought for a minute.

"Hm… she'll kill us if we tell her the truth," George said. "I know! We'll sneak upstairs and pretend to be in bed. Then, you, Ron, come down and say 'look who turned

up in the night!', and _voilà_! She'll be so pleased she'll forget to ask questions!"

Megan wasn't sure that would work. Neither, it seemed, was Fred.

"You do know there's absolutely no way in High Heaven she'll ever believe that?" he said.

"Worth a try, don't you think? And if you have a better idea, let's hear it!"

"Is your mother so bad you have to lie to her?" Megan asked with a smile.

"Na, she's all right. Smashing cook. Probably think you're underfed, you're so skinny." Fred grinned.

"I am not skinny, I'm thin, thank you very much!" Megan laughed.

"All the same to her," George smiled. "Can't stand the idea of someone being hungry."

That didn't sound so bad, Megan thought with a smile. She watched the sunrise over the quiet village. The houses were further apart here. It looked like a normal

village… but somehow, didn't quite have the same feel. Soon, the car slowed down.

"Here we are. Ottery St Catchpole," Fred said.

"I've never heard of it," Megan said.

"It's a wizard community." Fred explained. "We prefer sticking together rather than being stuck in the middle of the Muggles."

"Not that I chose to do that," Megan smiled.

"Of course not. Especially grumpy ones like your Uncle. What was his problem, anyway?"

"Oh, he just likes having his way. And Dobby's ruining my aunt's cake, and then the owl made him lose a very big potential client. So let's just say he wasn't all too

pleased with me."

"Who knew you had it in you?" George grinned.

"I was fine with staying in my room and saying nothing," Megan sighed. "It would have made things a lot simpler."

"Well, since I've met you, Megan," Ron said. "I've come to wonder if there is such a thing as simple with you."

Megan sighed again.

"You know, Ron, since I stepped into the magical world, I've been thinking the same."

"Well, when you escape a Dark wizard three twice, I suppose you've got to expect not to have a nice quiet life. Even if you're an ordinary wizard, I'd say."

Megan laughed.

"Trust me, being a Muggle is not as peaceful as it sounds."

They drove on for five moreminutes or so.

"Look, Megan, there's home!"

Megan peered out the window where Ron was pointing. Below, was a large building with a small pond and garden, and...

"What's that?" she gasped. "In the bushes?! Something just shot out of them!"

"Oh, that'll be a gnome," George said. "There's hoards of them and they drive mom crazy." "Hold tight, we're heading down," Fred announced.

And sure enough, the car edged slowly downwards. Finally, he said:

"Touchdown!"

And they went down towards a large gravel drive. Soon, they landed quietly in the front drive. They climbed out the car, and Megan looked around. Before her stood a

very unusual house. It was entirely made of wood, and a large part of the first floor stuck out ahead. There were two large hen coops and a wide garden round the

back of the house. There was a large shed, filled with objects Megan couldn't quite see. Around them was a large garden with flowers and thick green grass. All was

quiet as the sky brightened. It was no mansion, but one could tell it was a happy home. Rough, perhaps, but solid. Megan had never seen anywhere like this, but she

had never seen anything more inviting.

"C'mon, we'll try and sneek in quietly," Fred said.

Megan followed the three brothers inside. As she glanced around, Megan couldn't help smiling. It was amillion times more welcoming than the Dursleys' house.

"Welcome to the Burrow, Megan. It's not much... but it's home." Ron said, in what he wanted to be an offhand way.

"It's amazing," Megan said honestly.

Ron flushed pink.

Just then, they heard the sound of feet running.

"Uh oh... I'd hoped she hadn't woken up yet..." Fred said.

A plump woman with fiery red hair came storming in.

"Where have you been?! D'you have any idea how sick with worry I've been?" she fumed. "Beds empty, no note and worst of all, car gone! You might have died, you

could have been seen!"

"But, Mum..." Ron began.

"No buts, young man! You have no idea how much trouble you're in!"

"But Mum, they'd locked her up!" Ron protested. "There were bars on her window!"

"Be that as it may, Ronald, you violated several wizarding laws!" Mrs Weasley snapped. "I don't believe this, never have I had such trouble with your brothers!"

"Mrs Weasley...?" Megan asked tentatively.

As if she were another person, Mrs Weasley's face softened and lit up.

"Oh, I don't blame you, Megan dear..."

"No... I mean... Mrs Weasley, please don't be angry with them... Ron got worried because he didn't get any answer from me... I know what they did was wrong, but

they meant well... "

"Oh, I know. Yes, Arthur and I were worried about you too... we were just talking about coming to get you ourselves last night. And not by breaking the law," she

added icily, eyeing her sons with narrowed eyes. "Come along, then. Have some breakfast," she said.

Megan had never seen as much food, except at Hogwarts, of course. She immediately liked the Burrow. Magic was alive everywhere. And the Weasleys were much

more pleasant company than the Dursleys. They always smiled at her, made her laugh... she felt like she belonged, something she had never felt with the Dursleys.

Not that she had ever really wanted to, but being constantly outcast hurt her. Soon the kitchen was filled with the smell of sizzling sausages, bread buns and eggs.

Megan smiled at the thought of Vernon seeing this spread. Nathalie had made a new policy at Privet Drive: no carbohydrates. So everything that Vernon liked, such as

bacon, pasta, ham, pork and everything fattening, was gone from the house. Megan had never minded because she didn't like having too many salty things around

either. Vernon would have been on those pans before anyone could say anything. Just then, the door opened and a tired looking wizard, also with red hair, came in.

"Morning, Weasleys!" he called cheerfully.

"Hello, Arthur dear," Molly said.

"Hi, Dad!" the others answered.

Mrs Weasley laid a plate of sausages and eggs in front of him as he sat down. He hungrily tucked in.

"What a night... nine raids! And it was hard job hushing the Muggles up, too...!"

Just then, he noticed Megan, who happened to be sitting between him and Ron.

"Oh, I say, who are you, young lady?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me." Megan said. "I'm Megan, sir. Megan Potter, It's an honour to meet you. Ron's told me a lot about you."

"Good Lord, are you really? Why, I'm the honoured one. Ron's told us all about you, of course. When did you get here?"

"This morning," Molly said before anyone else could. "Your sons flew that darn enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back, last night."

"Really?! How did it go?"

"It was great! Sweet as a nut," George said.

"Arthur!" Molly chided. "Don't encourage them!"

"Uh, yes, you're quite right, of course, Molly..." he said. "That was very foolish, boys. You should have told us about your plan to get Megan, for as you know your mother and I were discussing it ourselves and in a much safer way."

Just then, an owl came floating in... and stumbled halfway across the table. Ron only jut had time to yank his and Megan's plates out of the way before the grey owl

landed in front of them.

"Errol!"

"Look, no wonder he crashed, there are about half a dozen letters!" Fred said.

He lifted the pack of letters and glanced at them.

"Oh, it's the Hogwarts letters. Here, Megan, there's yours too." he said, handing it to her.

"Really?"

Sure enough, her name was inscribed on the envelope.

"Dumbledore must know you're here, Megan," Arthur said. "Doesn't miss a trick, that man."

"Oh, no," Molly agreed. "Well, I guess it's Diagon Alley soon."

"Oh, and there's another one, for you. Here," Ron said, picking it up and handing it to her.

"Oh, that's Hermione."

She pulled it open and read it. Judging by the writing, she had scribbled it at top speed, the way she would have said it. Megan smiled at the thought as she read.

_Dear Megan._

_How are you? Ron told me all about the situation, and both Harry and I have been so worried, I hope you're both all right. But I also hope you didn't do anything illegal, did you? _

_Anyway, I'm on holiday in Dijon, in France. I love it here, there's so much to learn about magic! I wish you could see it! Maybe we can go again, someday._

_I'll be going to Diagon Alley next Wednesday to get my school books. I've already agreed to meet up with Harry there. Why not join us there? Let me know ASAP. But I suggest _

_you use another owl, Ron, I don't think yours will take another journey that long... greetings to your parents and brothers, Ron. See you soon!_

_Love, Hermione._

"That's perfect," Mrs Weasley said when Megan told her about Hermione's suggestion. "We need to get you your things anyway."

"Hm... these won't come cheap, mom..." Fred warned. "Loads of these are Lockhart's, and they're expensive."

Megan raised an eyebrow. She opened the Hogwarts letter and glanced at her book list. And sure enough, a long list of books was printed, a large amount of which

were written by one Gilderoy Lockhart. Molly turned to the sink, pointing her wand at a pan which started to wash itself.

"We'll manage," she said, but Megan caught a flicker of worry in her voice.

"Who's this Lockhart guy?" She asked.

"Oh, he's a very bright wizard." Molly said. "He's fought all of these dark creatures, and he wrote books about them so that everyone can know how to do it too! He's

so modest! Many people would keep the credit to themselves, you know?"

"Molly, the only person who could do all the things that he did is Dumbledore." Arthur said. "Personally, I wouldn't give him much credit."

Molly didn't say anything but she looked disapproving.

Megan's stay at the Burrow was only of about two weeks, but it was the happiest holiday she had ever had. There was not a day without her laughing herself hoarse

from Fred and George's jokes, or Molly scolding them. And, as she was sharing Ginny's room, they had become quite good friends too. She was glad of that, for she

had always regretted not finding the time to do so before. Mrs Weasley, however, was a caring mother. And she was especially intent on giving Megan double helpings

of food.

"You're so thin and pale, dear..." she would say.

And Megan was really touched by such caring attention, but she felt guilty. They scratched for every coin they could find, while she had a huge fortune sitting in her

vault in Gringotts... She would gladly have given half or more of it to the Weasleys, but she knew they wouldn't accept it, and she knew better than force them to.

However, if one of them were to need medical attention and that the Weasleys couldn't afford it, she would not let them refuse. They enjoyed the warm weather,

degnoming the gardeb. Ron, Fred, George, she and Ginny also often played Quidditch in the orchard, alternating positions as referee.

Wednesday finally came. And after breakfast they put on their cloaks to head to Diagon Alley. Megan was glad of the prospect of seeing it again. She still clearly

remembered her first visit with Hagrid. So she was quite surprised when they went to the living room and stood around the chimney.

"You first, Megan!"

Megan blinked.

"I'm sorry...?"

"Mom, she's never travelled by Floo Powder," Ron said.

"Oh, yes... of course. Well, you go first then, dear, show her how to do it."

He nodded and took a pinch out of a large flower pot she was holding out. He turned to the firing grate, threw the powder into the flames, which spat before turning a

vivid green. Ron turned to Megan.

"You step into the flames," he explained. "Don't worry, the powder blocks the heat. Then, you say where you want to go. But be careful to keep your arms and legs in,

so they don't hit anything. Watch me."

He stepped forwards and said:

"Diagon Alley!"

And in a burst of flame he was gone!

"Mind you speak clearly, though," Arthur warned. "And don't get out until you see Ron. Fred, George, perhaps you should go ahead of her." he added.

Soon, they too had vanished in a burst of green flames. Even though she had green eyes, Megan had a strong distaste for green. But she trusted the Weasleys. So,

she took a deep breath and took a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it into the flames. They turned green again. She stepped forwards. Ron was right. The heat didn't

affect her. But he had apparently forgotten to warn her about the ashes.

"Diagon-"

She coughed a couple of times and tried again.

"Diagon... Dia-gon Alley!"

And she felt as if she was sucked down a pipe.


	15. Book 2 - Chapter 4

**4 – The Knockturn Alley Incident**

Megan didn't yet have a lot of experience of the wizarding world, but she had a feeling Floo Powder was not going to be her favourite way to travel. She was in a long,

seemingly endless dark tunnel, with flashes of light which she assumed to be fireplaces, and was going at full speed, feet forwards. Something hit her shoulder as she

zoomed on. She had no idea what to do now. The slide seemed to last a long time, and she was just starting to think she had no idea how to get out, when she

suddenly swerved hard to the right and she tumbled out into a fireplace. She rolled onto the floor and coughed, ash and smoke still in her mouth. She got to her feet,

bruised and dazed. She brushed the soot off her cloak and looked around. She immediately felt a chill through her spine as she looked. A disembodied hand sat on a

dusty red velvet that was a large set of old tattered books on a wooden shelf? A glass eye was looking out the window into the street. And the general feel of the

place made her shudder. She didn't know where she was, but she was quite sure she was not in Diagon Alley. She had never seen this shop before. It was rather

creepy. She didn't know for sure, but she had a feeling a lot of dark magic was at work down here. She knew one thing, though; she didn't much fancy meeting the

shopkeeper. She was sure he would probably see she wasn't from around, or worse, think she was stealing. She peered around to check no one was watching.

Satisfied that there wasn't, she made to head to the door when she saw someone open it. To her horror, she saw someone she knew and loathed. Thin, pale and

blond, with a grumpy expression on his face, was Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was Megan's arch-enemy at school. Unlike Megan and her friends, he was in Slytherin, whereas they were all Gryffindors, the exception being Cedric, who

was a Hufflepuff. Malfoy had taken an intense disliking to her since she had turned him down. He had been insulting to the Weasleys, and wanted Megan to join his

group rather than her friends'. She had refused, and he had made it his life's mission to make their school lives a living nightmare. But he was also the worst person

Megan could run into at the moment. He was with a tall man with long pale blond hair that looked too much like Draco to not be his father. They were pushing the door

open, arguing about something and mercifully not looking her way. If he saw her in this place, he would ask questions, and mock her heartily if he knew she had

gotten lost. Quick as a flash, Megan looked for a place to hide. She darted inside a large black cabinet and shut the door, peering through a crack. She watched as

they entered, looking around imperiously. No, haughtily was a better word. Mr Malfoy eyed his son as he ambled up the shop.

"Touch nothing, Draco." he said sharply, and turned to the counter.

"You said you'd buy me a present!" Malfoy groaned.

"I said I'd buy you a racing broom."

_Spoilt brat or what_… Megan thought.

She chanced a glance at Mr Malfoy. He had the same pale skin, the same dull grey eyes and pointy nose. But his face, far from expressing Malfoy's grumpiness, was

cold and calculating, which, in Megan's opinion, was probably far worse. He seemed a lot better at hiding his contempt than his son. Which made sense, given that his

father had a lot more experience than him.

"Borgins!" called Mr Malfoy.

At once, a man scurried into view and stood behind the counter. From what Mega could tell, he was a small, man with excessively greased hair. He smiled at Malfoy and

said in an oily voice:

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, and young Mr Malfoy, too, delightful, delightful indeed."

"Enough pleasantries, Borgin, I am here on business."

"Oh, yes, sir. Of course." Borgin said. "To business, then. Actually, I think I have something here that would interest you..."

"Not to buy, Borgin," he interrupted impatiently, "to sell."

Megan listened intently. The Malfoys were hardly experiencing money problems, they were loaded, as Malfoy made a point of reminding just about anyone who would

or not listen. So why would he sell something...? Because he didn't want people to know he had it, she thought immediately. She had no idea what that could be but

she had a feeling it wasn't good.

"Father, can I have that?" Malfoy's voice called.

"Ah, a keen eye, young mister Malfoy. The Hand of Glory. It enables the holder to see while the others stay in the dark," Borgins said. "Perfect for thieves. Quite a fair

deal, too..."

"No, Borgin. I hope he'll do better than a life of thieving. Although, given his school results, I wonder if that may not be all he is good for."

Malfoy's grumpy look turned into a sulk.

"It's the teachers, they all have pets. That Granger-"

"Is a blatant example of what I was saying," Malfoy snapped. "You should be ashamed to see a _girl_ surpass you by far in every exam! A girl not even from a wizard

family, no less!"

Megan hoped they would finish quickly, so she could join the others and tell them. Not to mention she wanted to get out of this filthy cabinet and dodgy shop. Mr

Malfoy produced a roll of parchment and handed it to Borgin.

"Now," he said, turning to Borgin again. "If my son has finished whining...I have a few... items, and it would be, er... inconvenient if they came to be found. I will expect

you tomorrow at the manor to pick them up."

"Yes, sir, not a problem, sir. A joy doing business with you." Borgins said.

Malfoy said nothing but "Come, Draco. We're leaving." And they did. Borgins stayed there grumbling, and then left. After she was sure he was out of earshot Megan

slipped out of the cabinet as quietly as she could and crossed the room to the door and pulled it open quietly. Then, she stepped out into the open.

Megan, if she'd had any doubt before, was now absolutely certain she wasn't in Diagon Alley, now. Her first hint had been the strange shop she'd just been in, but the

sight of the outside proved it. The streets were narrower, blocking most of the sunlight from above. They were also darker, and dirtier. The ground beneath her feet

was flat, but as she glanced up the street, she noticed it twisted and turned, not like the straight lines Megan knew. Not to mention that the people down here looked

far nastier than they did in Diagon Alley. She didn't recognise any of the shops, either. She tried to keep her nerves off her face though. She had often seen that

showing your fear never helped. But she wished there was someone to help her out, though…. Suddenly, as she tried to find something to guide her, or at least point

her in the right direction, she bumped into someone in front of her.

"Oh... sorry," she said.

Naturally, she apologised. But it didn't seem to impress the witch she had run into at all. She meant to just walk away, but it was too late. When she saw who she was

facing, however, she smiled. Half her teeth were black, so the result was far from inviting.

"Not lost, are you, my dear?"

She wasn't usually this wary but she didn't trust this woman. Nor anyone down here. The streets were dark and the people looked shady.

"No, I'm fine, thank you..." she said.

She tried to walk away, but a man cut her off.

"Where you going? Not scared, are you?"

She stepped back but not too far to keep her distance from the witch as well.

"No... But I'm in a hurry... so..."

She was trying hard not to panic, but it was difficult.

"Megan?"

She looked around.

"Hagrid!"

Indeed it was. Towering over the other people, bushy black har and beard, was her friend Hagrid. Twice the size of a normal man, he had a huge heart, but a tendancy

to misdjudge danger, or take in creatures as pets that weren't suitable for that lifestyle. Like a baby dragon, for example.

"What are you doing down here? C'mon here at once!" he said.

Megan didn't need telling twice. She slid between the two of them easily before they could stop her, and hurried to Hagrid's side, who kept his arm on her shoulder all

the way up the street.

"What were you doing down Knockturn Alley?" he asked sternly.

"Knockturn Alley?"

"A dark, dodgy place, only ones who go there are those with bad intentions."

"I didn't intend to go there, I landed there by accident. I was with the Weasleys, we came by Floo Powder and I must have done it wrong, because... I ended up

there..."

Then she realised something.

"How come _you_ were down there, then?"

"I was lookin' fer Flesh Eating Slug Repellent." He said. "Don' find it up Diagon Alley. Ah, here we are."

Megan looked ahead, and sure enough, they were in Diagon Alley. Bright, cheerful and colourful, and much more comfortable than the street Megan had just left.

Megan felt a lot lighter in the sunlight and the familiar street. She and Hagrid moved forwards. Suddenly, she spotted Hermione and Harry waving at them from the

Gringotts Bank staircase. The Grangers were there too. The woman looked too much like Hermione not to be her mother.

"Megan! Hagrid!" Hermione called excitedly.

She ran towards them followed by Harry.

"It's so nice to see you!" Hermione smiled.

She was glowing, her long bushy hair flowing down her back with a hair pin to keep it from getting in the way. She had a long deep burgundy cloak which suited her

well.

"Hello, Hermione!" Megan smiled back. "It's good to see you too."

They hugged each other. Then, she turned to Harry. He was looking good as well. He'd grown several inches over the summer, and when he used to be about the

same size as Megan, he was now taller. His black hair was as messy as ever, but he insisted it just was that way, than no matter how often he tried to discipline it, it

stayed messy.

"Hi, Megan,"

"Hey, Harry! Nice to see you. I missed you guys."

"Yes, we did, too." Hermione said. "Oh, these are my parents Harold and Diane. Mom, Dad, these are my friends Hagrid and Megan I talked to you about."

"Oh... you're uh... very tall, Mr Hagrid," Mr Granger said timidly.

Hagrid, being about well over eight feet high, was certainly intimidating when you didn't know him.

"Oh, that's uh... well uh... got a big growth spurt," he said, slightly uncomfortably.

Just then, another familiar voice reached their ears.

"Megan!"

They looked up.

"Oh, there you are, Ron!"

He, Arthur and the twins were heading for them.

"Hullo, Hermione. What happened, are you okay?" he asked Megan.

"Yes, I'm all right. But it's thanks to Hagrid. I came out in the wrong chimney, and got lost. If Hagrid hadn't found me I don't know what I would have done."

"Aah, don' mention it."

"Molly was getting frantic with worry." Arthur said. "She and Ginny are waiting in Flourish and Blotts', over there. Come on."

"Where d'you end up? Fred asked.

"Knockturn Alley," she said.

"Cool!"

"Not if you're in it," she replied, shivering slightly. "It's downright creepy."

"Even better," the twins said in unison.

Megan smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I don't want you down there, boys," Arthur said firmly. "It's dangerous."

Hermione made the introductions and Mr Weasley beamed with happiness.

"Oh, really? You're Muggles? Oh, do feel free to come with us, I'm quite fascinated by how you get by without magic, truly incredible!"

"Uh... thank you..." they said.

"C'mon then, let's go." Fred said. "Or Mom's hair will turn grey."

Megan said nothing but was uncomfortable about that comment. She wasn't used to having people worry about her… that was probably because no one ever had. But

that wasn't all. The Weasleys had been extremely welcoming without even really knowing her, and she had been touched. Although she had admit seeing the

Weasleys so close, so united, made her wonder. Would her parents had been like that? Would she, if she ever had a family?

"Hey, Megan, you coming?" Harry called.

She looked up. They had began going without her but noticed she wasn't following.

"Oh… right. Sorry, I'm coming."

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing… just got lost in thought, I guess…"


	16. Book 2 - Chapter 5

**5 - The famous Gilderoy Lockhart**

"You know, something happened when I was in the shop I landed in. Borgin and Burkes…" Megan said as they made their way along the street.

"The Dark Magic shop?" Arthur said. "That's full of dangerous objects, it's lucky you weren't harmed… What happened?"

"I saw the Malfoys."

The others stared at her.

"Really?"

"What were they doing down there?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Nothing good, you can be sure," George said. "Nothing the Malfoys do is ever good for us decent folk."

"Did Lucius see you?" Arthur asked.

"No. I hid." she answered. "His son was there, and I had no desire for him to see me in that situation. He'd never have let it go."

"Draco was there?" Harry said. "Weird…"

"Not really. If they were shopping for Hogwarts for Draco, his fater probably didn't want to leave him wandering alone. He's only twelve, don't forget," Fred said.

It was funny to think of the Malfoys with any ounce of affection, even for each other

"Did they buy anything?" Mr Weasley asked, looking at Megan.

Megan shook her head.

"No, he was selling. He seemed like he was trying to sell something dangerous or secret. He said he had some objects at his house that he didn't want found."

"So he's scared..." he said in a mutter. "The ministry raids have been getting tighter and tighter, and the ministry employees are under even more pressure. Oh, I'd love to get him for something..."

"I'd be careful, Dad. The Malfoys are gits but they won't hesitate to pull you down if you do them," Fred said.

"Aah, he's right, Arthur. Them Malfoys ain't worth botherin' about. Yeh gotta keep yer job. Got a family to feed, don't yeh?"

Just then, they reached the book store. Megan could barely see the door, it was so crowded. Eventually they saw a large sign with a tall, young wizard with wavy blond hair and a huge grin. There was a sign that said:

"_World Famous Gilderoy Lockhart signing his work today only!"_

"So that's the Lockhart guy who's written most of the books on our list…?"' Megan asked, raising a slightly sceptical eyebrow. There was a picture of him under the text. She supposed he was meant to be good looking, and judging by the way several witches were pointing at his picture excitedly ('Did you see that?! He winked at me! At me!') But he immediately struck her as very pompous. More interested in his fame that anything else. Hagrid had other business to tend to and bid his goodbyes.

"See you at school, Hagrid!" Megan called as he left.

And then they headed into the shop. Molly was indeed thoroughly relieved to see Megan was all right.

"Oh, Megan, thank heavens!" Mrs Weasley said, immediately brushing off the soot on her cloak. "We hoped you hadn't gone too far! You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks, Mrs Weasley," she assured her, though deeply touched that she had been worried.

"She ended up in Knockturn Alley!" George said.

"Knocturn Alley?! Oh, Good Heavens…!"

"I'm fine, I was only there a few minutes," Megan said, casting a glare at George. "Hagrid found me and walked me back."

Just then, a voice called for attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr Gilderoy Lockhart!"

There was loud clapping, even, to Megan's surprise, from Ginny and Mrs Weasley. And the tall man Megan had seen on the sign stepped onto the platform, the exact same enormous grin as the sign outside glued to his face.

"Yes, hello, hello, everyone! It is wonderful to see you all!"

He even sounded full of himself. Just then, he saw Megan, who cringed and wondered whether to hide behind Ron. She hoped Lockhart wouldn't-

"It can't be Megan Potter?!"

-bring her to the centre of attention... He caught her arm and yanked her forwards before she could say or do anything. And immediately, flashes of the Daily Prophet reporter burst in front of them. His arm locked itself around her shoulder.

"Nice big smile, Megan, you and I are worth the front page!" he muttered to her.

Megan resisted the desire to shove him off. It would be over in a minute...

"Ladies and gentlemen! This is a truly extraordinary moment! When Megan here came into Flourish and Blotts' to purchase my latest book, "Magical Me", she had no idea that she would in fact be leaving with my entire work free of charge!"

He produced a large pile of books and dumped into Megan's arms. It was all she could do not to buckle and drop it all. There was an excited tremor in the crowd. Megan didn't feel excited at all. This reeked of publicity.

"And she will also have the joy of learning more about my prowesses at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I shall be taking on the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher this September!"

There was another excited tremor in the audience. Megan took the chance to leave the stage and headed back towards the Weasleys.

"Here, Ginny," she said, slipping the set of books in her cauldron. "You have these. I'll buy them."

"You looked like you were having fun," said a teasing voice behind her.

She turned around and jumped.

"Cedric, it's great to see you!"

Tall and handsome as ever (had he grown taller?), he smiled at her and they hugged each other.

"Nice to see you." He said.

"And for the record, that was not fun," she smiled.

Cedric laughed. Then, he noticed the smudge of soot on her face.

"What happened to you?"

Megan sighed.

"We came by Floo Powder…"

"Ah." He said with a sympathetic smile. "Say no more. Not the most comfortable way to travel, is it?"

"Not really. Especially when you end up in the wrong place. I landed in Knocturn Alley."

"Really? How did you get back here, then?"

"It's thanks to Hagrid. Good thing he was there."

"So how did you convinced your aunt and uncle to let you go to the Weasleys?"

"Well... I didn't..."

"What?"

Megan explained all about Dobby, the escape. He sighed.

"Leave it up to those knuckle heads to do something crazy like that."

"Yeah, I know..." Megan said. "But their intentions were good."

"I know. Well, that explains why you never answered my letters."

"You wrote to me?"

"Of course," he said. "I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yes." Megan agreed.

She shuffled her feet slightly.

"So... what did you say in your letters? I never got them back."

"... I said that I was glad to have met you... that I hoped you weren't having too miserable a summer..."

"It was to begin with," she admitted.

"And now?"

"It's not so bad."

They looked at each other. Just then, Ron came over carrying a pile of large vividly colored books. Cedric raised an eyebrow.

"D'you have to buy Lockhart's books as well?" he asked.

"Yeah. Looks like a joke, to me, though." Megan said.

"Oh, he's not!" Ginny said.

But before they could discuss it further, they were interrupted.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Said a disgusted voice behind her.

They turned around. His blond hair was recognisable anywhere. Draco Malfoy stormed down the stairs.

"All the attention for you, how great was that! Famous Megan Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page!"

"Leave her alone, Malfoy," Cedric interjected icily.

He looked at him. Then, a sneer appeared on his face:

"Ooh, look Potter, you got yourself a boyfriend! Never thought that would happen."

Megan blushed but kept her face steady. She and Cedric were friends, but she would be lying if she said she didn't have stronger feelings for him. Oh, it was just a crush, and she was hoping it would blow over as she grew older, but for now, she just had to make do with it.

"Now, now, Draco" said a cool voice. "Play nicely."

Megan recognised Mr. Malfoy, Draco's father. Their eyes met. His were cold and piercing. They reminded her slightly of Snape's. She took him in fully now. He and his son looked very much alike, as she had first noticed. Same pallor, same cold, haughty faces, and mean grey eyes. The main difference, aside from age of course, was that Lucius's hair was down to his elbows while Malfoys was kept just below the ears.

"The one who escaped the Dark Lord... may I?"

Megan didn't have time to ask what he was asking permission for when he yanked her arm forward, drawing her closer, and lifted her fringe, his long gloved finger running along her scar.

"What are you doing?" Cedric asked, a hand lowering to his wand.

"It's okay..." she said, mainly because she knew Cedric was no match against a fully accomplished wizard in a duel, and didn't want him to get hurt on her behalf.

"Your scar is legend. As is of course the wizard who gave it to you."

This was more than Megan could take. She yanked herself firmly from Mr Malefoy's grip and looked at him coldly.

"Voldemort killed my parents, and countless people before them." she said. "He is no more than a cold-blooded, power-hungry, soulless murderer."

She stepped calmly back, standing beside Cedric.

"You must be quite brave to speak his name so calmly. Or quite foolish."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione interjected.

Malfoy's dark cold eyes turned to Hermione. Megan resisted the desire to step in front of her. She wouldn't give Draco or Malfoy the satisfaction.

"You must be Miss Granger?" Mr Malfoy said, glancing at Draco who nodded grumpily. He stepped forwards. "Yes... Draco told me all about you... and your parents... Muggles, I believe?"

Everyone turned to the Grangers, who were talking with Mr Weasley. Hermione glared coldly at Lucius. Megan darted between them.

"That's enough, Mr Malfoy. She and her parents have done nothing to you. Leave them out of this!" she shot at him.

They eyed each other and he turned away.

"Let's see... red hair... tatty clothing and books... you must be the Weasleys."

Arthur came up behind them, the Grangers close behind.

"Come on, everyone, it's mad in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well, Weasley Senior."

He looked up.

"Lucius," he said stiffly.

"I hear you're having quite the difficult time at the office, lately. I hope they're paying you your overtime? Although, judging by the state of... this," Lucius said, plucking a tattered Transfiguration book from Ginny's cauldron, "I should say not..."

Arthur said nothing, but his face was a bright red. Megan balled her fists in anger. How dare he insult him like that! Money didn't give you every right!

"Why disgrace the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Megan caught hold of Ron to stop him from jumping on Mr. Malfoy.

"Don't, Ron, he's not worth getting into trouble for," she said in a low voice. "I know it stinks, but he wants to wind you up."

Arthur and Lucius had hardly noticed what had been going on.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Mr Weasley said stiffly.

"Clearly," Mr Malfoy agreed curtly. "Associating with Muggles..."

He tutted, then dropped the book back in Ginny's cauldron.

"I thought you could sink no lower... Come, Draco. We are leaving."

Draco glared at them all, and left with a:

"See you at school."

And they marched out. The Weasleys and the others watched them leave with relief. Megan didn't think that she could have tolerated any more. Cedric turned to look at her and put a hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes.

"Are you okay? He didn't do anything, when he grabbed you, did he?"

"He touched you?" Mr Weasley jumped sharply. "What did he do?"

"He just wanted to look at my scar..." Megan said, but she had been more disturbed by the experience than she let on. "And no, I'm fine, thank you." she added to Cedric.

"Come on, let's go." Ron said, leading them outside.

They left the shop. Megan was glad to feel the sun through her skin. Hermione touched her shoulder.

"Thanks for standing up for me..."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Megan smiled.

They hugged each other and said their goodbyes.

"See you on the express!" she called, following her parents.

Megan smiled.

"Well, I better get going too," said Cedric. "It was nice to see you, everyone."

"Yeah, see you at Hogwarts, Cedric," Harry said, shaking his hand.

He said goodbye to everyone, keeping Megan for last.

"You watch yourself, okay? Those Malfoys are trouble."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be careful," Megan smiled.

He caught her by surprise by kissing her on the cheek before walking off. Megan stayed frozen a few seconds, her cheeks red. They finished their shopping before heading to the Leaky Cauldron where Megan was supposed to end up. Once back at the Burrow, they spent the afternoon packing up their trunks, then enjoyed a peaceful evening punctuated by hearty jokes from Fred and George, that made even Molly laugh, and songs from Megan, after a lot of insisting from Ginny ('Come on, you have a great voice! I heard you singing in the dormitory last year!'), who proved to sing very well indeed and enthralled the others into singing too.

"You never told us about that!"

"Well... I guess I never got the chance to..."

Then, quite late, warm and tired, they went to bed.

"You and Cedric seem to get along well," Ginny said when they were in the privacy of her room.

"Oh, well... he's a good friend. He's very easy to like." Megan said, casually, but glad the dark kept her cheeks hidden from Ginny.


	17. Book 2 - Chapter 6

**6 – A capricious barrier**

Her stay at the Burrow was too short for Megan's taste, but it was the best of her life. The house, as messy as it first seemed, was warm and comfortable. Fred had been right about his father. He had asked her cuntless questions about the Muggles. And she even got a letter she let no one else read, not even Hermione, who she knew would gril her for information. It was from Cedric.

_Dear Megan._

_How are you? I hope the Weasleys aren't spoiling you rotten!_

_It was great to see you all, and I'll be glad to see you again at school._

_I was mainly writing to reiterate my wish to help you guys if you need it. Of course, I hope nothing like the mess you had to deal with last year comes up, but if that does happen, I want you to know you can count on me. I love Hogwarts and the wizarding world as well, and I want to protect it. And something tells me that's something that'll mainly happen if I'm around you. Not that I don't enjoy your company, of course._

_Anyway, since you didn't get my other letters, I'll try and sum them all up in this one._

_First, as I said, I was glad to have met you. I had never taken the time to tell you last year, but it's true. It's nice to have someone who doesn't always ask for help with homework, or wants to hang out for the wrong reasons. You'd be surprised how many people do around me. Soemtimes, it's hard to tell the real friends from the liars, and it's nice to have one I know is real. How, you ask? Because you never ask me anything! But joking aside, know that you can, okay?_

_Also, wanted to express my admiration, which, again, I hadn't been able to before. You were in a dangerous, complicated situation, and yet you came out victorious. And given said situation, that's very impressive, at just eleven (or should I say twelve now). Happy twelth, by the way! I know it's a bit late. One of the many things I didn't get a chance to tell you. I'll have to work on that._

_He remembered my birthday…? _Megan though, flushing.

_But I do mean it when I say I'm impressed. Very few other wizards would have done what you did, even experienced ones. You probably know this, but when he was at his height, Voldemort was the most terrifying wizard around. Even Grindelwald, who was bad enough, didn't scare people so much. But it does make me wonder what else is in store for you, because I can't see it as a coincidence that you met this early. And what you told me about Dobby isn't very reassuring either. So all I can say is, since you are so blantantly going against his wishes (and I think he meant well, he just went about it wrong), be careful. Even if You-Know-Who's stomped for now, there could be some of his followers around trying to avenge him or something. Of course, I doubt they'll try anything at Hogwarts with Dumbledore, but we have seen that it's not impossible to get him out of the way._

That was for sure. The whole reason they'd gone to find the stone a few months ago was because Dumbledore had been called to the Ministry and they had realised that Voldemort would try and get to the stone.

_In any case, my father always says that when it comes to magic, one should expect anything and I think he's got a point. I mean, magic is always changing, good or bad, so how can we really know everything about it? I mean, look at you, no one ever survived the Killing Curse. And personally I'd never heard of the magic you told me about. I wondered about asking my parents, but I didn't think it was a good idea. He gets very nosy when his curiosity's peaked. And he's curious about pretty much anything he doesn't know, so good luck keeping something from him! So, I tried reading up on it but I'm afraid I didn't find much. Basically, it's all very uncertain. So, again, be careful._

_I'll probably see you at Kings' Cross on September 1__st__. If not, I'll see you at school. If not again, send word if you need help._

_Yours truly,_

_Cedric._

Megan had used the privacy of the night to write her reply.

_Dear Cedric._

_Thanks for your letter and birthday wishes. No worries, I'm not mad (well not too mad. Nah, just joking.), it's because my letters never came through. And thanks also for your will to help. It's really appreciated._

_And I am really happy to have met you, too. I'm sorry we didn't get much of a chance to hang out more last year. Hopefully, we can change that this year. Of course, Harry, Ron and Hermione are amazing… but there's something different with you. I suppose it's probably your being older. And like you, it's nice to have someone who's not only talking to me because I'm famous!_

It was not like she'd asked to be famous. She'd much prefer having her parents than being known because she had a stupid scar on her forehead.

_And as for what you said about Voldemort and Dobby, I think you're right. And yes, I'll be careful. And yes, I hope there won't be the same kind of mess as last year, too! But when I think about Dobby's warning, I can't help but think it doesn't seem to be going that way… and we've not even started term! So much for a quiet life… Oh, well. I guess it can't be helped. And what's life without a little drama, right? Although, I admit I'm not mad about that kind of drama. But what was I supposed to do, sit back and do nothing? I could never do that. I'm not sure why. I guess what I experienced makes me want to keep others from it. Does that sound crazy? Maybe it is. I guess I wouldn't wish it on anyone. Even someone like Malfoy, can you believe that? Maybe I'm too nice. Or maybe the events of last year changed me. It's funny. I know I'm only twelve, but a part of me doesn't feel twelve. I guess that happens when you have to fend for yourself early on._

_I'm probably not making much sense, am I? Must be because it's about midnight right now and I'm tired. I'll see you on the train or at school._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Megan._

She gave it to Hedwig who was just coming in from hunting.

"I know it's late, but it'll avoid the others asking questions."

Hedwig hooted softly, then soared off soundlessly into the night. Megan watched her go, thinking that these were definitely the best summer holidays she'd ever had.

Yet, school had to start again sometime. And Megan was glad to return to the familiar ambiance of magic and mystery she loved about the castle. Yet, when she watched the Weasleys, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of them, thinking of the greeting she would get when she returned to the Dursleys... Ron would never feel unwelcome. And the twins, even though they drove Molly crazy with their jokes, were clearly as dear to her as any of her other children. And the way Megan had left was probably not going to help her case much either. She had never expected a warm welcome from the Dursleys, but after what had happened that night… She wasn't sure what to expect. But she put that aside and just enjoyed the Weasleys' company. Their last night was as cheerful as the others, with fireworks, songs and jokes. Then, the next morning, they were up bright and early, gathering last minute items, bumping into each other in the staircase... When they were finally ready, Megan wondered how eight people, two owls, a rat and seven huge trunks would fit in a car made for five. When she voiced her concerns, Arthur chuckled and led her to the boot.

"Not a word to Molly..." he said, waving his wand.

The trunk widened, yet the outside didn't change. Megan looked at it, aghast.

"Useful trick, that." He said.

And finally, they were off. However, several small incidents made them leave a lot later than they had planned. Arthur suggested they fly to the station, but Molly was adamant that it was not a good idea. They were so late that it was almost quarter to eleven when they reached the station. Arthur hurried to grab trolleys, and the group rushed to reach the platform with all their things.

"Come on, come on, the train's going any moment!"

Arthur and Molly hurried through the portal first, followed by Ginny, Fred and George, then Percy, leaving only Ron and Megan.

"C'mon, let's go together," Ron said.

They stood ready, then hurtled their trolleys forwards towards the wall...

_BANG!_

With a loud clatter, they hit the wall and bounced backwards, landing hard on the stone floor. Hedwig's cage almost fell off but Megan caught it. Mira barked.

"Shush, Mira," Megan whispered.

Ron helped her up.

"What's going on? Why can't we get through?" Megan whispered.

"Dunno..."

Megan glanced at the clock.

"We have got to hurry, the train will leave any second...!" Megan worried.

But eleven o'clock chimed... and the gateway was still closed.

"No...!"

The train had gone!

Ron and Megan stared at each other.

"What do we do now…?" Megan asked.

"Megan, what if Mum and Dad can't get back?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Maybe we should just wait by the car..." Megan sighed. "We're too noticeable here..."

She couldn't understand what had happened. How were they going to get to Hogwarts now? They couldn't just get on another train, and they had no idea where Hogwarts even was!

"The car...! Of course!" Ron exclaimed.

Megan looked at him.

"What?"

"We can fly to Hogwarts!"

Megan's eyes widened.

"_What_?!"

"Yeah, it could work!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Well what's your brilliant idea then?"

Megan opened her mouth, and shut it again. She had to admit, she had none.

"I mean we're stuck, right? And we're allowed to use magic if it's an emergency. I think this qualifies, don't you?"

Megan began to let his idea make its way into her mind.

"You could fly that thing?"

"Sure, no problem at all."

He turned his trolley and they headed to the exit. They managed to stack their things in the car. Megan went to a nearby store and bought some supplies to last the journey. Thankfully, she had thought to change some of her wizard money in case she needed anything from the Muggle world.

"Check no one's looking," Ron said as she got in, setting the food by her feet.

"Okay... Go."

He pressed a little button.

"Invisibility booster," he explained. "Now, let's go."

Soon, they were in the air, flying over London. She could see everything inside the car around her, but no one else seemed to notice. But after a little while, the car spluttered and the invisibility booster hiccuped.

"Uh oh... looks like it's faulty..."

It came back on again, and they sped onwards, then up to hide in the clouds in case the booster failed again. And what a sight! The clouds were a pristine white, shining gold in the sunlight, a beautiful blue sky surrounded the scene as far as she could see.

"Now what?"

"We find the train to know which way to go..."

"In that case we'll have to get out of the cloud bank or we'll never see it." Megan pointed out. "We can't see a thing from here."

"Right," he agreed and steered the car downwards.

Soon, Megan saw the long red engine.

"There! I see it!"

They followed the tracks.

"Okay... that's north. We'll get back in the clouds, and check every half hour or so."

"Fine by me."

They soared back upwards.

"Now, all we have to watch out for is planes.

Megan looked at him, and they laughed.


	18. Book 2 - Chapter 7

7 – The Whomping Willow

It was a very agreeable way to travel. They occupied themselves by trying to find shapes to the clouds surrounding them. Ron couldn't stop going on about how Fred

and George would be really impressed of their spectacular landing in a few hours. Megan, on the other hand, just wanted to get to Hogwarts. It was home to her, she

couldn't wait to be back. She didn't tell Ron this but part of her was impatient to see Cedric again too. Every so often they went down to check on the train's progress.

They saw villages, towns, woods... all seemed tiny from there. Megan had to admit though, after a few hours, that the trip would have been more comfortable in the

train with the others... why hadn't they been able to get through?

"Shouldn't be too far now..." Ron said.

Just then the car started hiccupping again.

"Oh no..."

"What's wrong with it?"

"I think it's getting a bit tired..." Ron said. "It's never done such a long ride before... Good thing we're almost there."

The sky was getting darker. Megan pulled her jumper back on as the temperature dropped. And at long last, they could see the castle.

"Welcome home, Megan," Ron smiled.

Megan didn't answer. She just beamed. Suddenly, the car jerked.

"Oh no..."

The complaints of the car were getting noisier and noisier. Even worse than that, it was losing speed and altitude.

"Pull up! Pull up!" Megan yelled.

"I'm trying!"

He pulled out his wand and tapped the steering wheel. But he did so with such force that it snapped. And suddenly, Megan yelled:

"WATCH OUT!"

She yanked him downwards as they waited for the crash. They hit the huge tree with a sickening crunch. After a few seconds they stopped, caught in the branches.

"Ron? Are you all right?"

He was looking at his wand.

"My wand..."

It was snapped in two, one half dangling limply from a tiny thread. The unicorn hair.

"Be grateful it wasn't your neck." Megan answered.

Just then, the car swayed backwards and forwards, and the branches beside them... began to move.

"AAAH!" They shouted as one came towards them.

"Quick, reverse!" Megan shouted

He did, and the car managed to extract itself from the branches and land hard on the ground. Ron sped backwards to avoid further assault. But then, Megan suddenly

noticed he wasn't holding the wheel! The car stopped a few seconds later and very unceremoniously threw her, Ron, their trunks, Hedwig and Mira out onto the grass

before speeding off towards the forbidden forest. Megan pulled Hedwig upright, checked Mira hadn't hurt herself, then turned to watch the car go, along with Ron who

stared hopelessly after it.

"Dad is going have my neck for this..." He moaned.

Megan said nothing.

"Out of all the trees to hit, we had to hit the one that hits back...!" Ron said as they made their way, tired and bruised, up to the castle.

It was dark now, and they had to follow the lights and watch their feet to keep from tripping, as Megan painfully experienced by falling over a tree stump. Megan could

see this wasn't the glorious entrance he'd envisioned. She was exhausted and didn't understand. Why hadn't they been able to cross the barrier? Ron had said his

family had never been any problems… But something bugged her about the incident, yet she couldn't quite put her finger on what. After a while, they finally reached

the castle and made their way up to the Entrance Hall.

"The feast will have started by now," Ron said as they left their baggage with the rest.

"Yeah. Come on, let's get it over with…"

She knew the other students were going to gawk at them all evening, press them for questions…

They hurried up the stairs and reached the door to the Great Hall. They peeped through the gap in the door. They could see a group of students gathered in front of

the staff table.

"Oh, it's the Sorting." Ron whispered. "Blimey, it's weird to think we were there last year, isn't it?"

Megan nodded.

"D'you suppose we should try and sneak in?"

Megan sighed.

"Yeah. But I doubt we'll go unnoticed with a door this size... it would be hard enough with a regular door."

Ron agreed.

"I suppose… but it's not like we have much choice, really is it?"

We haven't had much choice with anything lately, Megan thought bitterly. Just then, something caught her eye. Or rather, its absence. Megan was glancing at the

teacher's table. And frowned.

"Hold on... where's Snape?"

They had never been too fond of Snape, their Potions master. But sure enough, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he's sick!" Ron suggested.

"Or maybe he's waiting to hear the explanation as to why you two didn't arrive on the train, like the rest of the students," said a cold voice behind them.

Megan's heart skipped a beat. She and Ron turned around and looked up at Professor Severus Snape. His long black robes emphasising his long thin body. He was

watching them coldly.

"Uh... we..."

"Follow me."

They exchanged a glance. Ron looked worried. Megan sighed and nodded towards Snape. Silently, they followed him to his office, down in the dungeons. It was just as

dark and uninviting as the room they took their classes in. They stood in front of the desk as he shut the door. Then he turned to them.

"So. The Hogwarts Express just wasn't good enough for you, was it Potter? Had to come in with a bang, did you?"

"No, sir, we-" Megan began.

"Silence!" He interrupted her fiercely. "What became of the car?"

Megan heard Ron gulp. It was not uncommon with Snape to feel he read your mind. But without letting them answer, he pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet and

held it up. Megan read the title: "Flying Ford Anglia terrifies Muggles". She had to admit she hadn't thought of being seen after they left London...

"You were seen by no less than seven Muggles!" Snape said.

"We only took the car because we had no other choice, professor..." Megan said, before he could stop her. "The barrier at King's Cross wouldn't let us through, and we

missed the train..."

"Nonsense, Potter."

"But it's the truth!" Ron protested.

"Silence, Weasley. I believe your father works at the Regulation of Muggle Artefacts Office, does he not?" he tutted. "Dear me, his own son..."

Megan could have slapped herself. How could she not have thought of that?! Especially after Molly had gotten angry at Ron, Fred and George for flying it to get to her.

She had never intended to get any of them into trouble...

"During my search in the grounds, I noticed a valuable Whomping Willow had been damaged."

"Not as much as it damaged us!" Ron said. "It almost smashed us to a pulp!"

"Silence! However, you do not belong to my house, therefore I cannot expel you. So, I shall have to call upon those who have that happy power. Wait here."

He swept out of the room. Megan sighed. He probably meant Gryffindor head of house Professor McGonagall. And though she would probably be fairer than Snape, she

still was strict.

"Sorry, Megan..." Ron said. "I had that stupid idea... we should have just sent an owl..."

"No, I'm sorry... I don't know why, but I think it might be related to that stuff Dobby warned me about."

"How's that?"

"... I don't know, just a hunch."

Just then, the door opened again, and not only Snape and McGonagall, but Professor Dumbledore appeared. He looked down upon them.

"Could you explain why you did this?"

Megan took the disappointed hint in his voice very hard. She forced herself to look into his eyes as she answered.

"You have to believe us, sir, we never intended to cause trouble for anyone... but we missed the train in London because for some reason, the barrier wouldn't open...

we didn't know what to do…"

She went on to how they used the car and followed the train. But she didn't say it belonged to the Weasleys. She doubted Dumbledore would be fooled, but he asked

no questions about the car. He just looked at her through his glasses.

"We'll go and get our stuff, then..." Ron said in a resigned voice.

"What are you talking about, Mr Weasley?" McGonagall asked.

"We're expelled, aren't we?" Megan asked.

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other.

"Not today, Miss Potter," McGonagall said. "However, I must impress upon you the seriousness of your actions. You will eat here and then go straight to your house

common room."

"Yes, professor."

She conjured two chairs, lit the fire and a platter of sandwiches and pumpkin juice appeared, presumably from the kitchen, as Megan knew you couldn't conjure food

out of thin air. The teachers left, Snape looking like Christmas had been cancelled. Dumbledore opened the door and let the other teachers through and was about to

follow when Megan said:

"Professor?"

He turned to look at her.

"I... We really never meant any harm... we would never have done it if we'd known all the trouble it would cause..."

"That, we know. However, that changes nothing to the events."

"We understand... And sir?"

"Yes?"

"Since term hadn't started before we borrowed the car, we won't cost Gryffindor points, will we?"

"No. However, you will both receive detention."

Megan sighed in relief. She had had a taste of that last year, and didn't want to go through it again.

"Anything else, Megan?"

She thought of telling him about Dobby and the warning, but didn't want to sound like she was scared, so she decided against it.

"No, thank you sir."

He nodded and left. Ron went to the table.

"C'mon, I'm starving! Wish they'd let us go to the feast..."

"We're lucky they let us stay at all," she reminded. "And I suppose they didn't want us parading in the Great Hall. It's not the best example to give people like your

brothers." Megan added, pouring them pumpkin juice. "Oh, Ron, I hope your Dad doesn't get into trouble..."

"Yeah... But we really ran out of luck, there didn't we? I mean, Fred and George flew that thing about a dozen times and they never had any problems! I really can't

figure out why we didn't manage to go through the barrier..."

"Me neither," Megan said. "But we'd better be careful, from now on."

When they had eaten as much as they could, they went up to Gryffindor Tower and reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

Megan only then realised they didn't know the password! She exchanged a worried look with Ron, and were trying to figure out what to do when...

"_There_ you are!" called a voice behind them.

Hermione appeared.

"Where were you? Some silly rumour's going around about how you came in a flying car, and that you're being expelled..."

"We're not being expelled," Megan said.

"But you didn't _fly_ here, did you...?" she asked sternly.

"Forget the lecturing, Hermione and give us the password." Ron said.

"_Wattlebird_," Hermione said. "But I..."

She was interrupted by the cheers of the other Gryffindors as the portrait opened.

"What an entrance!" Lee Jordan said.

"You could have told us, we'd have come too!" Fred and George said.

"We didn't exactly plan to come that way."

"They'll be talking about that one for years!"

Megan excused herself to go to bed. She was tired. Her things were there, and she gratefully pulled out her pyjamas before Ginny came hurrying up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, hugging her.

"Yeah, we're both okay."

"What happened? You were right beside me and then... you were gone..."

"I wish I knew..." she answered. "Neither of us understand it at all. The barrier just got blocked or something."

She and Ginny got ready for bed, yet Megan still wished she understood what had happened.

The next day was just one of those days. It started at breakfast. Hermione was a little cold when she greeted them. She apparently hadn't forgiven them. Harry and

Neville greeted them warmly.

"Post should be here soon," Neville said. "Gran should be sending me a few things I forgot at home..."

Megan smiled. Neville was a fellow second year Gryffindor. He was a nice enough person, but he was hopelessly clumsy and forgetful. Just as she was biting into her

toast, a swoosh above her told her he was right. Looking up, Megan saw about a hundred owls swoop over their heads, delivering letters and parcels. Errol, the

Weasley owl, tumbled onto the table. Megan only had time to lift the pitcher of milk before he hit it.

"Is he okay?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Harry said.

"Oh, no...!"

"What's that?"

"A Howler," Harry said. "You'd better open it, Ron, get it over with."

He took a deep breath and opened it.

_RONALD WEASLEY!_

Like most magical letters, it formed a mouth and eyes as it spoke. Or rather, yelled.

_HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I WOULD'NT HAVE BEEN THE LEAST BIT SUPRISED IF THEY HAD EXPELLED YOU! I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK ABOUT HOW _

_WORRIED BOTH YOUR FATHER AND I WERE?!_

Megan had heard Mrs Weasley shout before but the letter amplified it ten times. Ron said nothing, frozen in horror and shame.

_I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME WHEN HE GOT DUMBLEDORE'S LETTER LAST NIGHT! WE DIDN'T RAISE YOU LIKR THIS! MEGAN AND YOU COULD HAVE BEEN _

_KILLED!_

Megan had been wondering when she would be mentioned.

_YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN ENQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY, AND IT'S YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ONE TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!_

The letter burst into flames and vanished. Silence had fallen. Ron sat frozen. Megan was unsure what to do. Even though she was happy Molly didn't seem mad at her,

she thought it was a little unfair to blame everything on Ron, even if it had technically been his idea. But she also felt very guilty. If Mr Weasley lost his job, it would be

her fault. So she swore to herself that she would give them some of her money to compensate until he found another if he did. Malfoy was sniggering with glee as

conversations resumed.

"Well, whatever you were expecting, Ronald-" Hermione began.

"Don't tell me I deserve it," he said hotly.

As soon as McGonagall had handed them their timetables, he pushed his plate away, pulled his bag onto his shoulder and left, the Slytherins laughing their heads off.

Megan thought about following him, but Hermione said:

"He'll be okay. Come on, let's go."

She got to her feet.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Look... it's not fair to give Ron the cold shoulder. We worked with what we could, okay?"

They left the Great Hall and were about to head to the grounds when Megan heard someone call her name. She turned around. And felt a lot more nervous all of a

sudden.

"Oh... hello, Cedric..."

She turned to Hermione.

"You go ahead, I'll be right behind you."

Hermione nodded and left. Megan looked at Cedric. He didn't look angry or upset...

"Hi, Megan."

"Hi..."

"So, I hear you made quite the entrance."

Megan sighed.

"... Wish I hadn't. The train would have been more than enough for me, believe me."

"What happened?"

"... The gateway just wouldn't open... but it's too long to explain now... can we talk about it later? If you still... want us to be friends..."

"Of course I do," he smiled. "I know you a bit now, you wouldn't do something that crazy if you had another choice."

"Thanks... it's nice to have someone not thinking I planned the whole thing..."

"Hey, don't forget to ask me for help if you need it, okay?"

"Thanks, Cedric. Sorry, but I really have to go..."

"Sure, no problem. See you around."

They parted and Megan headed to the greenhouses. She hurried down and joined Hermione, Ron and Harry. And Megan heard an unpleasantly familiar voice.

"Of course, I've done it over fifty times myself, you see."

"Yes, Professor Lockhart, thank you."

Lockhart then saw the students coming over.

"Oh, hello, there everyone! I was just telling dear professor Sprout how to tend to a Whomping Willow! Of course, I'm not as good as her in Herbology, ha ha ha, what

an idea!"

"What indeed. Greenhouse three, everyone!" she barked, a lot less cheerful than usual.

But Megan was pretty sure that Lockhart was responsible.

"Ah, Megan, perfect! Just the one I wanted to see! You don't mind, Professor?"

Judging by the look on her face, she did, but Lockhart pulled Megan away.

"I won't be long, professor!" she assured.

After a few seconds, he stopped and turned to her.

"Ah, Megan. Megan, Megan, Megan."

Not very comfortable, Megan said nothing.

"When I heard... Oh, quite embarrassing, of course. I could have hit myself."

Megan raised an eyebrow, not following. What did he have to be embarrassed about? She was the one who had come close to expulsion!

"Sir?"

"Of course, it was my fault. I mean, coming to school in a flying car...! But I saw through you immediately... Ah, Megan... Megan, Megan, Megan..."

Megan tried hard not to look away from his overly white teeth or show her annoyance at his repeating her name like that.

"I gave you a taste for publicity, didn't I?"

Megan stared in astonishment.

"What?!"

"You were on the front page once and couldn't wait to do it again."

"Oh, no, professor, not at all, I-"

"I _understand_, Megan. Once you started, you always want more, it's natural. But you must realise that stealing cars to draw attention is _not_ the way to go! Oh, I know

what you're thinking 'It's easy for him, he's a world known wizard!' Good heavens, Megan, when I was twelve I was no more than you. I was even less! You've had a

slight fame ever since you were little, haven't you? What with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and all that, eh?"

He glanced at her scar. Megan fought with her hands to not hide her forehead. And she bit back the retort that she had never wanted fame since she was a baby.

"I know, of course, that it's not the same as being awarded the Most Charming Smile Award five times running by Witch Weekly, but it's a start, Megan."

He winked at her and strode off. Megan stayed frozen a few seconds, and then hurried off as fast as she could to the greenhouse.

She joined the others in the warmth of the greenhouse. She noticed with gratitude that Hermione had kept a spot next to her.

"Ah, Miss Potter. Mr Lockhart released you, did he?"

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry."

"It's all right. Now, pay close attention, everyone. And I mean close. Today we will be re-potting creatures called mandrakes. Can anyone tell me the properties of the

mandrake?"

Hermione rose her hand, to no one's surprise.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It has powerful healing properties. It can restore to health victims of spells and transformations."

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor."

Megan grinned at her.

"She's right, the mandrake, not unlike a besoar, is a very good cure for most health alterations. But it is also very dangerous. Can anyone tell me why?"

This time, Megan rose her hand. Hermione did too, but seeing Megan had, lowered it.

"Yes, Potter?"

"Its cry is fatal to anyone who hears it," Megan said.

She had had little better to do during her summer holidays at the Dursleys than read her schoolbooks.

"Excellent, another ten points." Professor Sprout said. "Now these mandrakes are still babies, so they won't kill you, but they can knock you out for several hours.

Hence the earmuffs in front of you."

Megan looked down. Indeed, there was a pair of large white earmuffs. She pulled them onto her ears. Then, they watched as Professor Sprout gripped the plant with

her hand and held the pot down with the other. Then, she yanked out of the pot what looked to Megan like a large baby covered in earth. It was screeching, she could

tell by its widely open mouth. She watched as Professor Sprout put it another pot, and covered it with soil. Then, she gave them the thumbs up and removed her

earmuffs. They did too.

"You'll find the pots you need behind you, there. And watch the Venomous Tentacula, it's teething," she added, slapping a large red plant sharply.

They quickly took a large flowerpot each and set to work.

"That Lockhart is quite something, eh?" a voice said near them.

They looked up. Another second year was standing there. He was taller than them, with ark hair and large brown eyes.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley", he said, shaking hands.

They gave their names.

"He's something, all right. Something to run away from screaming." Megan said.

"I disagree. I mean, he wrote all that stuff, he must be good." Justin said.

"That reminds me, what did he want with you?" Harry asked Megan.

"Oh, uh... nothing special. Nothing worth mentioning," Megan said, embarrassed.

Megan was grateful they were tending to mandrakes, because that took all their attention, and their earmuffs were very often on their ears. Not to mention the

mandrakes neither liked being unearthed or replanted.

Finally, aching and sweating, they headed to Transfiguration. Megan felt she had forgotten everything she'd learned because that day's lesson was particularly

complicated. And Ron was having even more trouble because of his broken wand, which he'd tried to salvage with a lot of tape. But it kept spitting sparks, and

Scabbers, who was supposed to have become a glass, was still furry and tailed.

"Maybe write a letter to ask for another one," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, of course, so Mum can send me another Howler saying "It's your own fault your wand got broken..." and the like? No thanks."

They went to lunch, where Hermione told them they had their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Megan groaned. She liked the subject a lot, but last year the

teacher had tried to kill her, and this year he was an egotistic publicity freak. Just as she was eating her corn beef hash, a flash blinded her.

"Hey, what the-"

"Sorry, Megan!"

She looked up. A small jittery young blond boy stood there, a large camera in his hands.

"Hi, Megan... I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor, too, isn't that great?"

"Uh, nice to meet you, Colin..." she said, as her eyes returned to normal.

"Could I maybe take another picture with me in it? So I can prove I met you? It's great here, isn't it? A friend of mine told me if I developed these right, they'd move!

Could... Could I possibly have an autograph? "

Megan blinked.

"Uh... I..."

"Giving out signed photos, Potter?"

"Mind your beeswax, Malfoy." Ron shot at him.

Loud and haughty, Malfoy marched up to them.

"Everyone gather round! Potter's giving signed photos!"

"No, I'm not!" Megan snapped hotly.

"You're just jealous!" Piped Colin, whose body was barely thicker than Crabbe's arm.

"_Jealous_? Who'd want a face destroyed by some ugly scar," he snorted.

"Go eat slugs, Malfoy."

"Now, now, Weasley," he said in a cool voice. "We wouldn't want your Mummy to come and get you, would we?"

Ron glared.

"Maybe you should sign Weasley a photo, Potter, they could be worth more than their whole house..."

Megan and Harry both had to wrestle with Ron to stop him from grabbing Malfoy by the neck.

"Ron, stop!" Megan said. "Don't buy into him!"

"What's this about signed photos?"

Gilderoy Lockhart strode down, his usual oversized grin glued to his face.

"Oh, brilliant..." Megan muttered.

"Ah, I should have guessed. We meet again, Megan!"

Malfoy was feasting his eyes on this embarrassing moment as he walked away.

"Here, Mr Creevey, you can have two for the price of one, and we'll both sign it!"

Megan was unable to free herself from Lockhart's grasp as Colin took the picture.

"Now, it's time, everyone," he said.

He strode off, releasing Megan who felt her shoulder gingerly. She sighed as they headed to the third floor to take their class. She had a feeling it wasn't going to be

much fun.


	19. Book 2 - Chapter 8

8 - Cornish Pixies, Poor Teaching and Lilac Ink

"Let's hope Creevey doesn't meet up with Ginny. They'll create your Megan Potter fan club," Ron teased.

"Shush!" Megan said quickly.

She quickly looked around, but thankfully, neither Colin nor Lockhart were in sight. Colin absolutely didn't need the encouragement, and the last thing she needed was

for Lockhart to hear her name mixed to "fan club". Ginny had been the most admiring of her exploits, though. She had asked Megan time and again to tell her the

stories of the previous year, and was a little jealous she had been kept out of it.

"I was trying to keep you safe. It was Vol-I mean, You-Know-Who, we were talking about, wasn't it? And what would your parents have said if anything had happened

to you?" she had smiled.

They entered the class room. It was still more or less the same, but there were several large several large portraits of Lockhart. As everyone took their seats, the real

Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and said:

"Allow me, dear students, to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... me."

He descended the stairs that led to the office pompously and went on:

"Gilderoy Lockhart. Order of Merlin, Third Class, author of ten complete books to help people with all kinds of magical tasks, and also five times awarded Witch Weekly's

Most Charming Smile Award. But I'm not here for that. I didn't defeat the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her," he said, flashing his white teeth.

Megan rolled her fair green eyes. He then spotted the large books on the desks.

"I see you bought my works. Good. Now, I thought we could start with a little pop quiz. Oh, not to worry, nothing terrible, it's just to see what you learned from my

books."

He handed out thick layers of paper. The test was three pages long. And of all the tests Megan had taken, even in the Muggle world, this was by far the stupidest.

"What the hell is this?" Ron whispered incredulously. "Listen to this: '_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?_'"

"Yeah, or the next one, '_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_" Megan muttered.

Parvati Patil, who was behind them, shushed them. She, Ron and Harry exchanged appalled looks. Hermione was already buried in her test. But Megan could tell by

her expression that she didn't seem quite so impressed with Lockhart any more.

So they decided to do it. Better a low mark than no mark at all... and besides, Megan had a feeling Gilderoy would find something to interpret in her attitude if she

handed in a blank page. Probably request for attention, stand out. So, she answered most of them on impulse. Half an hour later, he picked up their tests and looked

through them. He sighed.

"Dear oh dear, none of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac and that my secret ambition is for everyone to live in peace, magical or not. All, except one.

Miss Granger?"

She looked up.

"Full marks! You answered every question correctly."

She flushed.

"Now, then."

He turned to a large cage sitting in a corner.

"It is my job to arm you against the most evil creatures known to wizard kind. But know that nothing harmful can come to you while I am here."

Megan looked at the cage, wondering what could be inside. It didn't seem like it was very threatening, but that didn't mean it wasn't dangerous.

"I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them." Lockhart said.

And he uncovered the cage. As soon as the cloth was off, tiny blue creatures that looked like little elves with wings thrashed around, trying to get out.

"Cornish Pixies?" Seamus sniggered.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies."

Seamus laughed.

"Laugh all you will, Mr Finnigan, this little thing can be a devilishly tricky little blighter. Let's see what you make of them."

With that, he opened the cage, and hell broke loose.

The pixies soared through the room, pulling hair, picking things up and throwing them out the window or at the students. One caught hold on Megan's hair and was

yanking it hard.

"Ow! Let go! Get off me!" she shouted.

"Don't move!" Harry said.

Harry whacked at the pest with his book, freeing her.

"Thanks."

"AAH! Help!"

Megan looked up. Neville had been seized and hoisted onto the large chandelier above their heads.

"Neville!"

Meanwhile, there was a scramble to get out of the room.

"How do we get him down?" Harry asked.

"We'll have to think of that after," Ron said. "First, we have to get rid of these things."

"Hermione, look out!"

They had unhooked the dinosaur skeleton hanging above their heads. It would have come crashing down on Hermione if Megan hadn't pushed her aside.

"How are we going to keep them under control, they're everywhere!" Ron wailed.

"Megan, the freezing spell!" Hermione called.

"Right."

They both raised their wands and shouted:

"_Immobilus_!"

Silver sparks shot out of their wands, and finally, the pixies stopped. They froze in mid-air. Megan and Hermione gave each other a high five. Suddenly there was a

loud crack as Neville and the chandelier came crashing down. They hurried to his side.

"Are you okay, Neville?"

"Yes... I'm okay..." he said, getting to his feet.

"What was he thinking...?!" Megan said exasperatedly.

"Maybe he wanted to give us some hands-on experience," Hermione suggested.

"I doubt it," Harry said. "He didn't have a clue what to do."

"But he wrote all those books," Hermione said.

"Yeah, so he says," Ron said.

That evening, Megan took a roll of parchment and her quill. She was determined to try and set things right with the Weasleys.

_Dear Mrs Weasley._

_I cannot tell you how sorry I am to hear of Mr Weasley's trouble. I assure you neither Ron nor I ever intended for him to get into any uncomfortable position. You have both been so kind to me, and I can never thank you enough for this summer. But you must know we did not take the car because we wanted to. You see, we tried to get onto the platform right after you, but it was blocked, and before we could try again, eleven o'clock had struck, meaning we'd missed the train. I had then suggested waiting for you by the car, but Ron got the idea of flying it to school. We would have let you know once here._

_We never meant to cause anyone any bother, and I apologise for anything that could happen to Mr Weasley as it is partly my fault. I should have convinced Ron not to use it, but you see, Hogwarts is home to me. It's the only place I feel I belong, and I couldn't see any other way to get there. If I had, I would have done._

_Please don't stay too angry at Ron for the trouble we caused. He has wonderful parents and he needs you. I hope Mr Weasley will be okay... if it's not too much trouble, would you let me know? And feel free to use this letter in his favour if you ever think it could help._

_Yours truly,_

_Megan Potter._

Laying her quill down, she enveloped the letter and hurried to the owlery.

"Now, this is important, Hedwig, okay? Take this to Ron's. You know where to go."

She stroked her soft back, and raised her arm to help Hedwig off into sunset.

For most of the following days, Megan did her very best to avoid Lockhart whenever they were within spotting distance. Harder to avoid than him was Colin Creevey.

He tried to follow her everywhere. Ron's wand still wouldn't work properly, even hitting professor Flitwick in the forehead one day. All in all, the gang was glad the

weekend was there. They had decided to go to Hagrid's. The following morning, however, she was woken by her team mate Angelina Johnson.

"Megan, wake up!"

"What is it?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

She was being awoken far earlier than she would have wanted.

"I know it's early but Wood wants a training session. Come on!"

Resisting the desire to complain, Megan got up and pulled her game robes on before scribbling a note for Hermione.

Wood was in sixth year, and captain (as well as Keeper) of Gryffindor Quidditch team. His enthusiasm was enough to feed the whole team's/

"Come on, I have been working on several game plans over the summer." he explained as they gathered round. "We're the first team to start practice this year," he

added.

They were about to leave when Megan heard hasty footsteps from the boys' dormitories.

"Oh, no..."

"Megan! Hi, Megan!"

"Hi, Colin," she said dully.

"What's that you're wearing?"'

"They're my Quidditch robes. I have a practice session, so if you'll excuse me..."

"Oh, can I come? I've never seen a game of Quidditch!"

"It'll be boring..." she said, hoping he would loose interest.

But he ignored her and said:

"Are you good? I heard some people say you were the youngest to have made the team in a century:"

"That's right," she answered as they walked down the hall.

"And how do you play Quidditch?"

Megan tried to not scream as she explained as patiently as she could the basic rules of Quidditch.

"So the Quaffle's the main ball?" Colin said when she'd summed it up.

"No," she said patiently, "It's the Snitch. It's up to me to catch it. And unless you get to over a hundred and fifty points to nil, you can only win by getting the Snitch.

But depending on how you're placed for the Quidditch Cup, that's what the team with the best scores wins at the end, you may have to win by a certain score;"

They were finally out of the castle and Colin rushed off to get a seat while Megan joined her team. Wood was the only one who didn't look sleepy or wasn't yawning.

"Ah, Megan excellent," Wood said. "Now, as I was saying, I devised several strategies that I think will ensure us victory."

He spent about half an hour for the three different plans. Megan was trying to follow, and found they weren't half bad.

"So, if you go right, then swerve hard, he'll loose distance on you." Wood was telling her when they got ready to head for the pitch.

"Yes, but he'll have a harder time finding which way I went if I go down then back in the direction I came from," She pointed out. "Your idea would be fine for Hufflepuff

or Ravenclaw but for Slytherin we'll need every advantage we can, because they'll not hesitate to bend the rules."

"Yes. Good point. Now," he said to them. "We should have won, last year. But the, er... circumstances were... not in our favour."

Megan shuffled her feet. It was true that she was responsible for not being there for the final game. But Harry had said that she was 'saving the wizarding world from

destruction, no one could blame you for missing a Quidditch match!' They ambled towards the pitch. Megan then saw Harry, Ron and Hermione, and, to Megan's

surprise, Cedric. They waved to her and she waved back. Then, Cedric smiled and walked off, probably to preserve the good relations with Gryffindor. Wood would

probably accuse him of spying.

"Okay, then, you can try that. Try both, in fact, so we can see for ourselves which is best."

"Will do," she said.

Finally, Megan kicked off the ground. The wind whipped through her hair, and the feeling was as wonderful as ever.

"Okay, then, let's get this started," Wood called.

They were just warming up when Wood paused and looked down.

"What's that noise?" he asked.

Megan stopped, listening. She eventually heard persistent clicking sound. Colin was sitting in the highest row and taking as many pictures as his hands could click.

"Oh, it's Colin, he's a first year," Megan said.

Wood frowned.

"He's annoying but harmless, don't worry," Megan said.

Wood still didn't look very happy.

"Why is he taking pictures? I don't like this. He could be spying for Slytherin."

"No, he's in Gryffindor. He's just obsessed with me..." Megan sighed.

"Looks like Cedric's found himself a contender," Angelina said to Megan.

She, Katie and Alicia giggled. Megan didn't follow.

"What?"

But before she could get an answer...

"The Slytherins don't need a spy, Wood," Fred said. "They're here."

"What?"

Wood turned sharply to where Fred was looking. Megan looked too, and sure enough, she soon saw the unpleasantly familiar green and silver of the Slytherin team.

The Gryffindors sped to the ground, waiting for the confrontation.

Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried to Megan's side.

"Where d'you think you're going, Flint?"

"Quidditch practice," he said.

"We booked the pitch for Gryffindor early especially."

"Plenty of room for all of us."

"But I booked the pitch!" Wood said angrily.

"Wood, calm down," Megan said, catching his arm.

"I have a note of permission." Flint said smugly.

"From whom?" Megan asked.

"The head of house."

Wood breathed in and said:

"Show me that note."

He held out a parchment.

"I professor Snape, authorise the Slytherin team to use the Quidditch pitch, in order to train their new Seeker." he read.

Megan, who had been reading over his arm, looked up.

"You have a new seeker? Who?"

They made way for a smaller head to come forth. A platinum blond head.

"Malfoy?"

"Yep. That's not all that's new, either. Just came out last month."

He flashed his broom in the rising sunlight. His team mates did the same.

"Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones?! Where d'you get those?" Ron asked.

Megan didn't need to know a lot about brooms or see theirs in flight to know they would exceed even her own broom, which was, until the month before, of course,

the best broom there was.

"A gracious gift from Draco's father." Flint answered. "Far better than the Nimbus 2000, and as for the Cleansweeps... they just aren't in the same league."

Fred and George balled their fists. They both rode Cleansweaps. Megan thought they were perfectly good brooms. The twins had saved her back on them several

times. Hermione crossed her arms and said:

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in. They got in for their talent, regardless of their brooms."

Malfoy glared his small eyes at her.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy mudblood!"

There was uproar. Megan instantly knew it was an insult, because Alicia shouted:

"How dare you!"

And Harry and Wood had to stop Fred and George from lunging for Malfoy.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy!"

Ron pulled out his wand and shouted:

"Eat Slugs!"

"RON, NO!"

The wand shot a green light into Ron's stomach, knocking him backwards. Megan glared at Malfoy and darted to Ron's side, along with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Ron, are you all right?"

Megan saw he was struggling to breathe on his back. So quick as a flash, she turned him to his side.

"Wow, Megan, can you turn him around?"

"Get out of the way, Colin! Get him out!"

Angelina and Wood ushered him out of the way.

"You idiot!" Megan sighed to Ron. "You know your wand's been misbehaving!"

Ron answered by belching a large ugly slug.

"We should get him to Hagrid's, he'll know what to do." Harry said, heaving Ron to carry him under his arm.

Megan slid under his other arm, Hermione right behind them. The Slytherins guffawed. Ron had to stop to belch another slimy slug. Megan then said to Hermione:

"Take Ron for a minute would you?"

Then, she headed straight for Malfoy and slapped him as hard as she could.

"_That_ was for insulting the Weasleys."

And she gave a sharp kick in his groin before saying:

"And _that_ was for insulting Hermione."

Then, she took Ron back from Hermione and they hurried off to Hagrid's hut.

When they got there, however, they saw Lockhart coming out of his hut.

"Do call if you need help! I have _quite_ a bit of expertise with flesh eating slugs!"

"Yeah, I'll do tha'." Hagrid said gruffly.

"Quick, let's hide before Lockhart makes things even worse..." Megan said.

Megan and the others quickly ducked out of sight. Once Lockhart was gone, they led Ron to the hut. Megan banged on the door.

"What?" Hagrid asked roughly.

"Hagrid!" Megan said, smiling. "Hagrid, help," she added, indicating Ron.

"Oh. Sorry, though' it was that Lockhart idiot. C'mon in."

They helped him up the large wooden steps and inside.

"Mind the floor, please, Ron," Hagrid said, handing him a large pail.

Ron was about to say something but a particularly large slug came bulging out of his mouth. He was pale as a sheet. Megan and Harry were on either side of him.

Hermione was sitting on a stool opposite them.

"Better out than in," Hagrid said, looking a bit worried. "What d'he do to himself to get into tha' mess, anyway?"

"He used a Slug-Spitting spell..." Hermione wailed. "It's hard enough at the best of times, so with a broken wand...!"

"He tried to attack Malfoy. He called her a..." Megan began.

Hermione looked away, her eyes shining.

"He called me a mudblood."

Hagrid's eyes widened in shock. Ron spat another slug.

"He didn't!"

"Did..." Ron gulped. "Rotten piece of dung, Malfoy..." he said.

"What's a mudblood?" Megan asked.

"Low blow..." Ron said. "Worse thing to call someone who's Muggle born..."

"Ron's right, it's the most insulting thing a wizard can call someone from a Muggle family," Harry said. "See, some wizard families, like the Malfoys, think they're better

than anyone else because they're 'pure bloods'. You know, wizards only. Most of us don't care. Look at Neville! He's from a wizard family and he's lucky to be able to

hold his wand! He's a nice guy, just clumsy."

"And Muggle-born or not, they ain't found a single spell our Hermione can't do," Hagrid said.

"Or a riddle she can't solve," Megan smiled, thinking of the time she had led them with success to the stone by figuring out which of the potions was the right one.

She smiled weakly. Megan got up and said:

"Come here..."

They hugged.

"Don't let that git get to you, Hermione... You know how he is. He wants to upset you. But you're a thousand times the wizard he'll ever be."

"It's a disgusting insult," Ron said, a little more strongly. "It's basically calling blood dirty. What a load of dung. Most wizards have Muggle blood in them. Without

Muggles, we'd have died out long ago."

He burped another smaller slug.

"I can see why yeh wanted to hex him, Ron. I would probably 'ave taken a shot," Hagrid said. "But I have to say I'm relieved it didn't work."

"He's right," Megan said, realising his reasoning. "Think about it," she added, still holding Hermione's hands. "What's the first thing Malfoy would have done if you'd

cursed him?"

"Go to Madam Pomfrey?" he suggested.

"Tell his father. And he would have been here faster than you can say "Malfoy"," she said. "And I doubt anyone could have avoided your expulsion then."

"Yeah. As unpleasant as slugs are, you won't get into any more trouble, this way," Harry added.

Ron shrugged.

"In that case, let's hope he won't come for the slap and kick you gave him." Hermione put in anxiously.

"He probably would if it had been Ron, but I don't think he'll dare to tell Lucius now," Harry said with a smile.

"Why is that?" Megan asked.

"You said he was mad that Hermione beat him in every exam last year, didn't you?"

"Yes..."

"So if he learns another girl beat him in a struggle and he didn't even try to fight back, he would be even more furious, wouldn't he? I doubt Malfoy wants that."

Megan smiled. He was right. Then, she turned to Hagrid, who had called her name.

"Yes?" she asked looking around.

"I hear you've been giving signed photos. Why haven't I got one?"

"Oh, not you, Hagrid!"

He laughed heartily, soon joined in by the others.

"I was joking. Na, that Lockhart twerp was telling me about it, and I said yeh didn't need that. Said you were by far more famous than him without trying!"

Megan grinned.

"He can't have liked that much," she said.

"Don't think he did," Hagrid chuckled. "Nor did he like me telling 'im I'd never opened one of his books," he added. "Toffee, Ron?"

"No, thanks."

"C'me outside and see what I've been brewin'," Hagrid said, leading them into the garden, Harry helping Ron.

There, a dozen huge pumpkins sat in the earth.

"Beauties, ain't they?" Hagrid said proudly. "They're for Halloween. Should be ready, by then."

"What do you use on them?"

He glanced around to check no one was around.

"Er... well... I give them... a little hand, see?" he said.

Megan recognised his pink umbrella against the wall.

"Engorgement Charm, I suppose. Good job," Hermione said.

Megan wondered if she was torn between disapproval and amusement.

"That's what Cedric said."

"Cedric came?"

"Yeah, comes down, once in a while, see if I want a hand with anythin'."

Megan smiled. That sounded like something he would do.

"You know, I think he might have been looking for someone down here," he said, looking at Megan, who blushed a beautiful shade of pink. "And I have an idea he

wouldn't say no to a signed photo..."

"Oh, enough!" Megan said, embarrassed.

They laughed, and Hagrid had to yank Ron back, for he was on the verge of spilling slugs over his pumpkins.

It was midday by the time they headed back to the castle. Ron seemed about over his slug crisis. He still spat one or two here and there, but they were pretty little.

However, they had barely set foot in the Great Hall when McGonagall called them.

"There you are."

"You go on to lunch," Megan told Harry and Hermione. "We'll be right there."

They did, though they gave them a sympathetic look. McGonagall came towards them.

"I was just about to come look for you in the Great Hall."

Megan kept herself from sighing. She thought she knew what this was about. Fortunately, Ron was just about back to normal, so they wouldn't have any

uncomfortable questions.

"Your detention will take place tonight," McGonagall said. "Weasley, you're on Trophy Room duty with Mr Filch."

"Okay..." he said.

McGonagall turned to Megan.

"You, Potter will be in Lockhart's office helping him answer his fan mail."

Megan's stomach lurched.

"Oh, professor, please, no!" Megan complained. "Anything but that! Can't I go with Ron? I'll do anything else!"

"Absolutely not. Professor Lockhart insisted."

Megan sighed.

"... Fine..."

But she glanced at McGonagall who seemed slightly sympathetic.

"I'm afraid there's little I can do."

Megan sighed but didn't argue. What point was there?

"Eight o'clock sharp, both of you."

And she marched off. Megan sighed and took Ron's arm to lead him to lunch.


	20. Book 2 - Chapter 9

9 - Mrs Norris's downfall

"Trophy Duty with Filch?! He'll have me in there all night, there are about a hundred trophies in there...!" Ron whined as they sat down.

"I'd trade any day..." Megan sighed heavily as she sat down too. "I practised with the Dursleys. Answering Lockhart's mail is bad enough but having him gloat all night... ugh! A real

nightmare..."

After lunch, Megan saw Cedric waiting for her.

"I saw you talking with McGonagall, you in trouble?" he asked.

"Just atoning for the Willow incident," she sighed.

He smiled sympathetically.

"How bad?"

"Ron's with Filch cleaning trophies, which I'd have done gladly... but I'm stuck with Lockhart to help him answer his stupid fan mail..."

He let out little repulsion hiss.

"Yikes. I see what you mean. Seems harsh even for McGonagall."

"It wasn't her idea. I don't think she likes him that much either, but apparently, he insisted on having me..."

She sighed.

"I'd almost wish I could go back to the Forbidden forest..."

He raised his eyebrows. The forest was far more dangerous than a poor teacher.

"What does he do to you to earn such dislike?" Cedric asked.

"He acts so high and mighty, thinking he knows me so well, and that I'm doing everything to be like him, which by the way, I absolutely am not... Ha... "

The bell rang.

"Sorry I can't do much to help."

"I appreciate that you want to," she smiled sadly. "But I wouldn't want you to get into trouble. I better go, I have class..."

"Yeah, so do I. Later, then."

"Hopefully, if I survive tonight..." Megan smiled.

All in all, it was a not so long afternoon. And soon it was five to eight. Dragging her feet (though still insanely gracefully), Megan reached Lockhart's office.

"Ah, here's our young scoundrel!" he said cheerfully as she came in.

"Evening," she said, slightly more curtly than she would have any other teacher.

It was even worse than Megan had feared. Countless photos of his annoying grin, and just as many envelopes.

"You can do the envelopes, Megan."

Megan fought hard to resist the "Sure, whatever" that burned her lips and sat down in silence. She took the list she saw by the envelopes and set to work. And all the

time she was there, Gilderoy never stopped talking about himself. Megan

pretended to be interested with occasional "yes, sir" and "hm hm", and rarely caught what he said. She only heard a "Fame is a fickled friend, Megan, remember that",

or a "Of course, I knew all along," here and there.

Megan's hand was hurting as she continued addressing envelopes. She was starting to feel tired, too. It had been dark outside for what felt like forever, and all the

candles were well into their last few inches. Surely they had to end it soon?

_Let it be time soon.._. she pleaded to herself. _Let it be nearly over..._

She sighed quietly and looked out the window. The sky was a perfect midnight blue, with stars galore, and the moon gleaming brightly. She felt herself flush and her

heart race slightly as she thought of herself and Cedric watching such a sight

together... then he would put his arm around her, she'd rest her head on his shoulder, he'd reach over and their lips would meet...

_Come... come to me... let me rip... let me tear... let me kill...!_

Megan's head snapped up. She had heard something that sent ice running through her. It was a voice, but it had nothing human about it. It was like a low hiss... She

jumped up so suddenly she knocked her ink bottle over, and the floor was stained in lilac.

"What?" she gasped.

"I know, six months best-seller, a record!" Lockhart was saying.

"Not that!" Megan said exasperatedly. "The voice!"

Lockhart's smile faded slightly.

"What are you talking about? What voice?"

"You didn't hear it just now?"

Lockhart cleared his throat uneasily.

"I think you must be getting drowsy, Megan. And great Scott, look at the time, we've been here nearly four hours, it's no wonder! I think you've paid your debt, Megan.

You can go back to you your dormitory."

Megan wasn't listening. She was trying to hear the voice again. But nothing. Still unsettled, she left with a brief "Night, professor" and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

On the way to Gryffindor Tower, Megan had to cross the floor that went past Filch's office. She just turned into the hall it was located in when she stopped. His light

was on.

_Drat!_ Megan said to herself. _I don't know any other way._

"What are you doing up at this hour?"

Megan almost screamed. She gasped and whipped around.

"Oh... Nick! Hi," she whispered. "I was in detention for the flying car episode," she answered.

"Mrs Norris is patrolling," he said. "And you don't want to try and outsmart Filch, he's in a bad mood. Best go that way and show him your detention note."

"I guess so..."

"Well, you'd better head off to bed, young lady," he added. "Good night to you."

"Night, Nick."

He floated away and Megan turned back to the corridor. Just then, she paused.

"Nick, can I ask you something?"

He turned round.

"Of course."

"... A few minutes ago... did you hear anything? Like... like a voice? Low, not very friendly...?"

"I can't say that I have," he said. "Why d'you ask?"

"Oh... just wondering. Night, Nick."

She stepped quietly forwards, wishing she had her invisibility cloak.

"Oi! Student out of bed! I'll have you for this!"

He jumped out of his chair, forgetting he was holding a piece of parchment, that flew out of his hands and landed at Megan's feet. She thoughtlessly glanced at it and

read:

_**Quickspell!**_

_Ashamed by your weak magical skills? Afraid to be ridiculed in public? No longer! Quickspell provides efficient and durable solutions! Sign up now for private tuition at your own _

_pace!_

Filch yanked it up off the floor and tucked it in his coat.

"You didn't read?" he asked.

"N-No," she lied immediately. "Er... this is why I was out."

She lifted the note. He gave it a quick glance and said:

"Fine, go, go!"

Too happy to oblige, Megan walked deftly off, her head buzzing.

By the time she reached the common room it was almost empty. Harry, who had gotten up to shake off a dream, told her Ron hadn't come back. Megan thought for a

moment of telling him about the voice. But two things held her back. First, she

was tired and doubted either of them wanted to sleep with that kind of thing in their head. It was better that she was the only one. Second, and even though she

gave little credit to what Lockhart said, the fact that he hadn't heard the voice

made her doubt that she had heard anything. She bid him goodnight and sat in a chair by the fire to think. Was that voice real? And if it was, why was she the only

one who could hear it? Ron came in about half an hour after Megan had returned,

rubbing his arm.

"I'm beat..." he said. "Hey, you okay? You look a bit worried."

"I'll tell you in the morning. I wouldn't want you to sleep with that under your pillow," she said, managing a smile.

"'Kay. Speaking of pillows, mine's calling me... Good night."

"Night, Ron."

He climbed up the stairs and disappeared into his dormitory. Megan sighed and looked into the fire.

Next morning, Megan saw Hedwig return. And she had a letter.

"Hi, Hedwig. Thanks for the delivery."

She handed her a piece of bacon. The owl nipped her finger gently, hooted in appreciation and floated off.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Oh, uh... I sent a letter to your Mum. I wanted to see whether your Dad got into any trouble or not."

He seemed surprised but said nothing. Megan breathed in an opened the letter.

_Dear Megan._

_Thank you for your letter. And not to worry, they'll probably let him off with a warning. You were only seen by a few people, and you're both under-age, so a few memory charms did the trick. He's got a bit of overtime though but he's used to that._

_You were still reckless. You could have been killed! But, I know how Hogwarts can feel comfortable and like home, especially when, like you, the Muggle part of the family isn't too keen on knowing you're a witch._

_Of course, I'm not angry at Ron any more. I raised him, he wouldn't have done what he did without a good reason. I was just so scared for the both of you. You see, you are just as much a part of the family as Ron. And if you ever need to talk, I'm here._

Megan felt her throat tighten with emotion. She had never thought Molly felt that way. But she was thoroughly more of a motherly figure than Petunia Dursley could be in a lifetime.

_I understand from Fred and George you have your first Quidditch match soon? Best of luck, dear. I know you'll do fine._

_Yours sincerely, Molly Weasley._

Megan put the letter away, reassured but still a little guilty.

October arrived, and with it, an epidemic of colds among teachers and students alike. But thanks to Madam Pomfrey's Pepper-up potion, they were back to health in no time. Rain came down heavy and persistent, yet Megan's Quidditch practice

hadn't decreased. She didn't mind it, to be honest. It avoided her thinking about the voice she had heard, even if they were often drenched and cold for hours after practice. And Megan, after a particularly long and nastily wet training session, was

caught by the cold too. She woke up with a thick throat, head ache and runny nose. Hermione had to escort her at once to the Hospital wing, and she was forced to be excused from classes for the day. During break, the others popped by to check

on her, and when they'd left, Cedric came in too.

"Hey, Cedric!" she said, smiling, though surprised.

"Hi, I saw you weren't there at breakfast, and Hermione told me you had taken ill."

He came towards her.

"I wouldn't come too close," she warned in a croaky voice. "I wouldn't want you to get whatever I caught..."

"I'm not surprised you're sick," he said sympathetically. "I heard Wood was training you to the bone in the rain."

"Yeah... isn't your captain doing the same?"

"Well, not for as long. So, how you feeling?"

"Ugh... about as bad as I look," she said.

"You don't look so bad," he smiled. "Just a little pale and tired-looking."

"You're just saying that," she smiled back.

The bell rang the end of break.

"Go, you'll be late," she said.

"Yeah. And Snape hates tardiness. Well, I hope you get better soon," he said and went off.

"Bye, and thanks for stopping by."

"Any time," he smiled.

So, all in all, the month went quite quickly, and soon, it was the day of the Halloween Feast.

That day, even without the rain and wind, practice hadn't been brilliant. Fred and George had done a little spying on the Slytherins. And their report was not very reassuring.

"They go faster than we can follow them," George had told them.

"As good as Megan is, she can't go faster than her broom..." Fred had said.

And Megan had to agree. She had no idea how they were going to win if their broom speed was so uneven... talent was good, but good equipment was helpful too... She was about to go inside when she saw Filch scolding a Ravenclaw for having

left a little mud on the floor.

"You better go in somewhere else," said Peeves, hovering above her. "Filchy's angry, he is. Not had a good day!"

Just then, without warning, he dropped a large water bomb on her head. Luckily, Filch had gone. Megan coughed and spluttered, water and mud dripping everywhere.

"What was that for?" Megan asked irritably.

"All wet already, isn't you?"

"Get out, Peeves!" Ordered a voice. "Or I'll get the Bloody Baron!"

Cedric appeared. Peeves stuck his tongue at him and popped out of sight. Cedric looked at Megan and resisted the urge to laugh.

"Go on, you can laugh," Megan said, shaking her wrists. "It's not like I was going to get any wetter."

She was smiling, but she was a little embarrassed that he would see her like this, with her wet hair, muddy jeans, and soaked robes... Muffling a laugh, he said:

"Here, let me help."

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Megan.

"_Scourgify_!"

A wave of warmth flowed through Megan. Looking down, she saw her robes were dry and the mud had disappeared.

"Thanks," she said, as he tended to the floor. "I'll have to remember that one."

"You're welcome. Are you headed to the feast?"

"I just need to change into my robes, but yes."

"Do you mind an escort?"

"No, not at all. The others are waiting for me up there."

They walked together up the stairs to Gryffindor. At the last turn, he stopped.

"I'll wait here, so I don't hear your password," he said.

She nodded and went on.

"There you are, you okay? Wow, no mud?"

"I'm okay. Just starving. As for my clothes, I ran into Cedric, he helped me out. Filch would have had my neck if I'd left any dirt inside."

"Yeah, he's in a bad mood all right," Ron said. "Ready to go?"

"I just need to put my broom away and change, be right back."

Once she had changed, she braided her hair and headed back down. She and the others then went out the portrait hole and joined Cedric who had come out to wait for them. And Megan was glad not to be muddy any more.

"Hi, Cedric," the others greeted him.

"Hello," he said. "Shall we?"

They walked down together. But as they were reaching the landing of the seventh floor when Megan froze. There it was again. The voice was back.

_Let me rip... Rip.. tear... kill..._

"That voice again..." she gasped.

"Voice?" Harry asked.

"Is that what you were thinking about that night after detention?" Ron asked.

She had wanted to tell him but had been so busy with her classes, that seemed twice as hard as the previous year, and hadn't had time, and basically, they had forgotten about it.

"Yes," she said, listening. "Listen!"

It was growing fainter. She thought it was going downwards. She ran down the stairs, following the whispers. It was the same cold, eerie voice. And if no one else could hear it, it couldn't be a prank.

"Megan, where are you going?!" Hermione asked, as they darted after her.

"It's going this way! Don't you hear it?"

She didn't listen for their answer. She hurried down, her friends close behind her.

_Rip... tear... kill... kill... blood... spill... I smell... blood..._

"It's going to kill someone!"

She ran even faster.

"Megan, wait!" Cedric said.

She wasn't listening. All she could think about was that someone was about to be killed and that she had to do what she could to stop it.

She suddenly froze and stopped, holding an arm to stop the others.

"Megan, what in the world is going on?" Ron asked. "I heard nothing!"

"Look..." Megan whispered pointing.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand.

"Mrs. Norris..." she stammered.

There, on a torch bracket, hanging by the tail and frozen as if made of stone, was Filch's cat.

"Everyone, look on the wall!" Cedric gasped.

There, written in red on the wall, the letters still glistening, was a message. It said:

_The chamber of Secrets has been open_

_Enemies of the heir beware_

"Is that..." Hermione asked in a tiny voice.

Megan stepped forwards and touched it. It was still wet and a patch of red came on her fingers.

"Yes..." she said. "It's blood..."

Hermione buried herself in Ron's shoulder, who put his arms protectively around her. Megan backed away. Cedric put a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and they held each other tight, as if worried something would harm the other if they

let go. They exchanged scared looks.

"What should we do...? We can't just leave it like this..."

"We shouldn't stay here..." Harry said suddenly.

"Too late," said Cedric.

They heard the bustle indicating the end of the feast. Barely minutes later, a hoard of students came in from every corner.

"Oh, no..."

There were gasps as people noticed the cat on the wall. Megan, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cedric were standing alone in the middle of the now deadly silent corridor. Silently but surely, people were pushing each other to get a look.

"Enemies of the heir beware? You'll be next, mudbloods."

Looking around, they saw Draco Malfoy. He had spoken those terrible words. Ron was about to throw himself onto him but Cedric and Harry stopped him.

"We're already suspicious enough," Megan whispered. "Don't make things worse."

Just then, Filch arrived.

"What's going on, here, come on, make way, move!"

He pushed through the rows of students and came into the open. And his eyes bulged.

"Mrs... Norris?"

He stepped forwards.

"My cat...! My cat!"

He turned to the first person in sight. Megan. She quickly moved from Cedric to avoid him further trouble.

"You... murdered my cat!"

He advanced upon her. Cedric held out an arm in front of her and they stepped backwards. Filch's eyes were wide with fury and pain.

"I'll kill you...! I'll kill you!"

"You'll do no such thing, Argus," said Dumbledore's voice firmly.

Megan felt Cedric' arms around her and let herself lean against him. She hated getting him involved in this mess but she was glad he was there. She turned to look up at Dumbledore, who had arrived with several teachers. He didn't look at her.

He was examining Mrs Norris, whom he had unhooked. Then, he turned to the five of them.

"You come with me. And you, Argus. As for the rest of you," he added in a louder voice, "since the feast is over, you will please return to your dormitories."

"My office is nearest, Headmaster," Lockhart piped up.

"Thank you, Gilderoy."

The group stepped back to let him through, the other teachers close behind. Megan followed and felt a strong hand around hers. She looked into Cedric's eyes. Then, they looked ahead and walked on.

Lockhart's office was fitted to match his enormous ego. Pictures of him everywhere.

"Can't afford a mirror...?" Ron muttered to Harry behind Megan.

He nudged him to keep him quiet. Dumbledore sat at the desk and lay Mrs Norris on it while McGonagall stood beside him and conjured chairs for the five of them and Filch. Cedric immediately stood in between Megan and Filch, while the others sat

on the remaining chairs. Dumbledore examined the cat silently, Lockkhart hovering over him.

"A spell, no doubt... so unfortunate I wasn't there, I know exactly the counter curse that could have saved her..." he was saying.

Filch was sobbing miserably. Even though he had vowed her death and been generally unpleasant all the time she'd spent at Hogwarts, Megan felt sorry for him. She thought of Mira and what she would have felt in his shoes. But she was also a

little scared. If Dumbledore believed him, she would be expelled for sure. But that didn't seem to be planned for the moment. The Headmaster was murmuring, his wand moving around Mrs Norris; touching her occasionally. But nothing seemed to

work.

"I have seen something similar in Ouagadougou," Lockhart said, still hovering above Dumbledore. "A series of attacks. A load of amulets soon solved the problem..."

Finally, the Headmaster straightened up.

"Argus, she is not dead. She has been petrified."

"Petrified...?"

"Just as I suspected, of course," Lockhart's voice said.

"Yes. By who and how, however I have no idea."

"Ask her!" he spat, pointing at Megan. "She's the one who's done it!"

"Megan wouldn't hurt a fly!" Hermione said.

Dumbledore raised a hand.

"No second-year student could do this, Argus."

"She did, she did! You saw what she wrote on that wall! She knows the truth!"

"What truth, Filch?" McGonagall asked.

"That... She knows that I'm a Squib!" he squealed.

"I never touched Mrs Norris!" Megan defended herself. "And I wouldn't even know what a Squib _is_!"

"Lies! Filfthy, stinking lies, the lot of it! She saw my letter!"

"That will do, Argus," Dumbledore said calmly.

"If I may, Headmaster," Snape interjected coolly. "Maybe we are jumping too quickly to conclusions? Perhaps they were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Megan glanced at him, astounded. Snape was defending her? He had saved her life the year before but...

"However." he went on.

_Here we go... I thought it was too good..._ she muttered to herself.

"There are reasons to suspect you. For instance, why were you up here, in an empty corridor while everyone else was at the feast?"

"I was at Quidditch practice," Megan said. "I finished a little late because I wanted to work on a strategy. The others..."

"We were waiting for Megan," Harry said.

"And I ran into her near the Entrance Hall," Cedric said.

"Peeves saw Cedric and me by the entrance," Megan added. "You can ask him."

"Why didn't you head to the feast?" Snape asked.

"Well... we were on our way, when..."

Megan hesitated. They would never believe her voice story...

"I felt sick," she said. "And they were accompanying me."

"You didn't want any dinner?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

""I was afraid I'd throw it up and insult the cooks," she said.

"How considerate. But you're better, now?"

"Yes, thank you."

"And your friends?"

"Weren't hungry." Harry said.

His stomach growled.

"I believe they aren't telling all they know, Headmaster," Snape said, turning to Dumbledore, "and the others are clearly covering for her. I suggest suspension from their respective Quidditch teams until they reveal their secrets."

"Come now, Severus, that's ridiculous, there is no reason to do that. Besides you know their records as well as I, there is no reason to believe any of them have done anything wrong."

Megan glanced at Dumbledore who was looking at her. She felt like being X-rayed.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," he said.

Snape and Filch looked beside themselves.

"My cat's been petrified!" the caretaker screamed. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We can cure her, Argus," he said calmly. "Professor Sprout has managed to obtain mandrake plants. Soon, they will grow and be usable for the antidote."

"I'll do the potion, Headmaster", Lockhart said. "Done it a hundred times."

"Excuse me," Snape cut in icily. "But I am the Potions master, I believe."

There was a silence.

"Of course," Lockhart said, a wide smile on his face. "Far from me the wish to be out of my place, Severus..."

"Thank you, Gilderoy." McGonagall interrupted. "You may go," she added to Megan and the others.

They left as fast as politeness allowed. They reached the separation point to go to their houses.

"Thanks for being there, Cedric," she said, as she hugged him goodnight.

"No problem. You get some rest, okay?"

They parted.

"D'you think I should have told them about the voice?" she asked.

"No," Ron said.

"But... you believe me...?"

"Yes, sure. But... it's weird."

"I know it is... and what does that mean, 'the chamber of secrets has been opened...'? What's that about?"

"I don't know, but Megan... even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign..." Hermione said.

"It sort of rings a bell," Ron said. "I think maybe one of my brothers told me about a secret chamber at Hogwarts."

Megan sighed.

"And what's a Squib?"

"Oh, that," Harry said, and he and Ron muffled a laugh. "Well, it's not really funny. It's sort of the opposite of a Muggle-born."

"So... He has wizard parents but no magic in him?"

"Yes, that's it. But they're quite rare. So it's no wonder he wanted to learn magic in secret. And it explains why he's so unpleasant to students, for example. He's jealous."

"Yes, I guess that's possible... It's late," Megan said, checking her watch. "C'mon, if Snape sees us he'll look for any excuse to punish us."


	21. Book 2 - Chapter 10

10 – The story of the Founders

For the next few days, Mrs Norris's attack was all people could talk about. Ginny was one of the most affected. Ron said she was very fond of cats, and animals in general, so she took anything bad about them quite hard.

"She was a pain in the neck, Ginny," Ron tried to comfort her. "And besides, she'll be fine. Dumbledore said we would be able to cure her, remember? Think of it a magic-induced nap."

As for Hermione, who already spent a lot of her time in books, she now did virtually nothing else any more. And she never answered when they asked what she was looking for, or else very snappily. Finally, a few days later, they got an answer. But not before Megan experienced an unpleasant event. She had a lot of homework that day (she suspected the teachers were trying to avoid the students gossiping about the incident), and was on her way to the library. As she approached it, she saw Justin Finch-Fletchley. But, as she was about to say hello, he stopped and bolted back the other way. Unsettled, and hurt, she pressed on to the library.

"Nope, still a few inches short." Harry said, handing a parchment to Ron.

They had been asked a ninety inch essay.

"How does Hermione _do_ it? She's done a hundred and forty inches, and her writing's _tiny_!" Ron complained.

"She goes into detail more than you do," Megan said.

"Oh, there you are," Harry said as she arrived. "Hermione'll be around soon, I think. You all right?" he asked, seeing Megan's expression.

She sat down and told them about Justin fleeing before her.

"Well, I always thought he was a bit dim." Ron said. "He was defending Lockhart, when we met him, remember?"

Megan said nothing. Hermione came in at that moment. She looked displeased but incline to speak with them.

"_All_ the copies of _Hogwarts a History_ have been borrowed," she said angrily. "Megan, you wouldn't have your copy, by chance, would you?"

"I left it at the Dursleys," she apologised. "I didn't know I'd need it..."

"I _wish_ I had taken mine, but with Lockhart's books, there was just no room."

"I know, I had the same problem..." Megan said. "Those books are enormous... and useless, if they're anything like his teaching methods..."

She hadn't opened one of them since she'd gotten them.

"Why did you want it?" Harry asked.

"To look up the Chamber of Secrets in it, of course!"

"What is it, then?"

"That's the problem, I can't remember. And none on the other books I read had anything about it."

"Hermione, can I borrow your History of Magic essay?"

"No! You had a week and a half!"

"I'm only a few inches short, go on!"

"Here, Ron, you can have mine." Megan said.

Hermione looked about to criticise, but Megan said:

"Don't worry. It'll stick in his head if he reads and writes something correct."

Later, in Transfiguration, they were working on changing a glass of water to wine. But so far, apart from Hermione and Megan, little had succeeded.

"Professor...?" Hermione said suddenly.

"Yes, miss Granger?"

"I was wondering if you could... tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

She hesitated a little.

"Very well. As you know, our school was founded over a thousand years ago by the four people who gave their names to our houses. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. These were, and still are to this day, considered some of the greatest wizards of the age. They built this castle away from Muggle eyes, and worked together harmoniously. However, after a time, Slytherin and others saw things differently. Can anyone guess on which point?"

Megan raised a finger to her lips, thinking.

"Yes, Miss Potter?"

"Uh... well... I suppose that Slytherin wanted all the students to be pure bloods, and the others didn't think that was fair?" she said.

"That's right," McGonagall said. "Now, as you can probably imagine, the main conflict opposed Gryffindor, a model of fairness, and courage, and Slytherin, a firm believer in selectivity and pugnacity. And eventually, Slytherin left."

She paused a moment.

"Now, according to legend, before leaving, Slytherin created a chamber in the school that only he knew the location of and how to enter."

"What exactly was in that chamber, professor?" Harry asked.

"Well, it is believed that the chamber was home to a creature only the heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be... a monster, destined to hunt and destroy those deemed unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle borns," Megan said, glancing at Hermione.

McGonagall nodded.

"However, the school has been searched many times, over the past decades, as you can imagine, and no such chamber has yet been found."

"Always said Slytherin was a twisted old sick bloke," Ron said as they made their way to dinner that evening, "But I didn't know he'd made up that pure-blood rule. I wouldn't go to Slytherin if you paid me for it. And if the Sorting Hat had wanted to send me there, I'd have gotten back on the train straight home."

Hermione nodded. Megan looked away nervously. She had never told them the hat had almost put _her_ in Slytherin, and she had never understood why. She could still remember every agonising second of her Sorting, and the words whispered in her ear.

_Hm... now this is difficult, very difficult... a heart full of strength and courage... a bright mind, too, I see... and talent, oh, yes, much talent. And a wish to be accepted... But where to put you...?_

She had vigorously resented the idea of Slytherin, to which the hat had answered:

_Are you sure? You could be extraordinary, they could help you to greatness! No? Very well, then... Oh, yes, I think I see where you'd be best placed... Gryffindor!_

"Everything okay, Megan?"

"What? Oh... yeah. I'm just-"

"Hi, Megan!"

"Hi, Colin," she sighed.

"There's a guy in my class who sai-"

But the sea of students was too strong for the tiny first-year.

"Later, Megan!"

"Sure," she muttered. "Much later. Like for my funeral."

"What could he have been told about you?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"That someone told him I'm Slytherin's heir, probably," she said dully, her stomach twisting at the memory of Justin running away from her.

"People will believe anything..." Ron muttered bitterly.

They managed to cross the wave of students more easily now.

"D'you reckon there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked them.

"I don't know," Megan answered. "But Dumbledore wasn't able to cure Mrs Norris... Which gets me thinking that whatever did that to her... wasn't human."

It was then she realised they were just outside the corridor where the attacked had occurred. The bloody message was still there, glistening as ever. They looked at each other. It was deserted. Filch was probably trying to have news on Mrs Norris.

"Won't hurt to have a look around." Harry said with a shrug.

They stepped inside and looked around.

"Are those burn marks? Here... and more here..."

"Look!" Hermione said.

She was pointing to the floor, where several spiders were fighting to get up the wall and through the crack in the window.

"Have any of you ever seen spiders act like that?" Hermione asked in a low voice.

"Never," Megan said. "How about you, Ron? Ron?"

They looked around. Ron was standing as far away as the wall would let him.

"What is it?"

"Don't... like spiders..." he said.

"But we use spiders all the time in Potions," Hermione remarked. "You never said anything about that."

"It's one thing when they're dead," he said. "I don't like the way they move."

Hermione repressed a laugh.

"It's not funny! Fred turned my bear into a spider when I was three. You wouldn't like your toy to become a wriggly ugly spider." he defended himself.

Megan thought it was best to change the subject.

"Hey, do you remember that large puddle that was on the floor that night?" she asked. "It must have been cleaned up, but I wonder where it was coming from..."

"It was about there," Harry said while Ron regained his composure. "By that door."

Ron made to open it, but stopped.

"It's a girls' bathroom." He said. "We'll wait here."

"Oh, it's empty," Hermione said, stepping forwards. "It's Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Come on, let's have a look."

She ignored the "Out Of Order" notice and entered.

This bathroom was definitely not often used. The place was dark and murky. The sinks all had cracks in them, a large mirror stood broken above them. The only light was small remains of candles floating around the room, and the cubicle doors were peeled off in places, one hanging on only one hinge. Hermione indicated the boys to be silent before heading for the last cubicle on the right and saying:

"Hello, Myrtle, how are you?"

Megan stepped forwards alongside her as she opened the door. Myrtle was floating cross-legged above the cubicle, looking grumpy.

"This is a _girls_' toilet," she said moodily. "They're not girls."

She was pointing to Harry and Ron who had peered in behind them.

"Ask her if she saw something," Harry whispered.

"What are you whispering?" Myrtle asked suspiciously.

"He just wondered i-" Megan began.

"I may be dead, but I still have feelings, you know!" she snapped.

"No one meant to upset you," Megan said quickly. "Harry just wanted to know-"

"_No one meant to upset me_? That's a good one!" Myrtle pined. "My life was nothing but misery, and now people come ruining my death!"

"We wanted to know if you'd noticed anything strange, lately." Hermione asked. "The caretaker's cat was attacked outside your door on Halloween."

"I didn't pay attention," she said, more calmly. "Peeves had been picking on me all evening and I had come in here to try and kill myself when... I remembered I didn't need to...!"

She let out a wail and dived into the cubicle.

They exchanged a look.

"She was comparatively calm, this time," Hermione said.

They went back out into the hall.

"RON!"

They froze. Percy, Ron's Prefect sixth year brother strode towards them.

"That is a girls' bathroom!" he said. "What in Merlin's beard where you doing in there?"

"We were just looking for clues..." he said.

"Away with you," Percy said, ushering them away. "Coming back to the scene of the attack...!"

"And why couldn't we?" Ron said angrily, turning around and glaring at his brother. "We didn't touch that stupid cat!"

"That's what I've been telling Ginny," Percy said crossly. "But I've never seen her more upset! You ought to think of others, Ronald!"

"You're just worried it'll hurt your chances at Head Boy," Ron said grumpily.

"Five points from Gryffindor!" Percy snapped. "Now stop playing detective or I'll write to Mum."

And he marched off.

That evening, Ron was still furious and kept staining his Charms essay. When he accidentally set fire to it when he tried to clean them off with his wand, he snapped his books shut angrily. To everyone's surprise, Hermione did the same.

"I wonder who would want to send Squibs and Muggle-borns out of the school..."

"Yeah, there's a mystery," Ron said. "Who do we know who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?"

"If you're talking about Malfoy..."

"Of course I am! You heard him! 'You'll be next, mudbloods'!"

"We all heard him, he made sure of that..." Harry said.

"But Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin?" Hermione asked, sceptically.

"Think about it, Hermione," Harry said. "Malfoy's always going on about how he's from a great wiarding family, and all of them were in Slytherin, or most of them at least. And his father definitely is evil enough to do it."

"Maybe they even have the key to the Chamber!" Ron said. "Handing it down from father to son, or something."

"Maybe..." Hermione said, still dubious.

"But even if it's true, which we don't know yet," Megan said, "How do we prove it?"

Hermione glanced around to check no one was listening. She signalled the others to lean in and lowered her voice.

"There may be a way. But it's difficult and dangerous. Not to mention we'll be breaking half the school rulebook."

"What are you thinking of?" Harry asked.

"Well, what we need is to get in the Slytherin common room, right? But of course Malfoy mustn't know it's us."

"That's not possible," Harry said. "We'd need their password and none of them would give it to us."

"It is," Hermione said. "We just need Polyjuice Potion."

"Polywhat?"

"It's a potion that turns you into someone else," Megan said. "Snape said something about it a few weeks ago."

"That would enable us to become Slytherins, and we'd get all the answers we need!" Hermione said. "But the recipe isn't easy to find. Snape said it was in _Potions of Great Power_, but that's in the restricted section and we need a note signed by a teacher to get it."

"Yeah, but how are going to get them to believe we're not planning on making the potion?"

"Just say we want to know the theory." Hermione said.

"And I know just the teacher to ask," Megan said, with a smile.

Megan didn't like Lockhart much, but she knew he was the only one dumb enough to give her what she needed. She would just need to flatter his ego slightly and he would be in her pocket. After the pixie episode, he didn't bring any more creatures to class, confining himself to reading parts of his books, playing the "interesting parts", for which Megan was often his partner. Usually, she hated this, but this time she played her part to its fullest, with quite some talent.

"And that's how I freed a village from a werewolf," Lockhart said, as Megan got to her feet. "Homework next week, a poem on today's story."

The bell finally rung and Megan winked at the others, staying behind. She turned to the desk and ordered herself to be polite and smile.

"Professor Lockhart, sir?"

He looked up.

"Ah, Megan, excellent performance!" he said brightly. "Something the matter?"

"No, sir," she said. "I was just wondering... you see I've been dying to try and be like you, and I thought maybe this book could help. But I need the signed permission of a teacher... I think it would help me understand your work better."

Bingo; he ruffled his jacket importantly.

"Why, I'm sure no one would mind me allowing one of the brightest pupils in the school to increase her knowledge!" he said, taking a large peacock quill. "Oh, that reminds me. Tomorrow's the first Quidditch game of the season, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir," she said.

"I was quite the player in my day," he said. "I was offered a position for the national team but duty called..."

Megan forced her smile to stay put on her face. But the next blow was the worse.

"I would be more than happy to tutor a beginner..."

_Beginner! I won my very first match and every other match I played in!_ Megan growled internally. But to Lockhart, she just said;

"Oh, but I'm not really a beginner. I was on the team last year. But thank you. Well, I must go, bye, professor!"

And she hurried off before she lost her temper.

"That was easy!"

"Speak for yourself, I'm not doing it again in a hurry." Megan said. "But he did give in easily."

"Well, there was no reason for him not to believe you," Hermione said.

"I think his ego was more helpful than anything else," Megan said.

"And he's a A-class idiot," Harry said. "Calling you a beginner in Quidditch..."

"I read _Quidditch through the Ages_ dozens of times and I've never seen his name," she added. "If he was in the team, I'll eat dung."

They reached the Library. The librarian, however, was less gullible than Lockhart.

"_Potions of Great Power_?" Madam Pince read suspiciously.

"It's for a Potions Essay," Megan said. "It's due Monday and we don't have Potions before then," she said.

Given it was Friday, there was no reason to believe they were lying.

"Very well..."

She soon returned with the book, which Hermione tucked carefully in her bag. Then, they left as calmly as they could.

"Now, what? We can't go to the common room."

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Hermione said. "No one goes there. Best place to break the rules." she added.

So there they were, locked in the haunted toilet. Ron hadn't been able to counter Hermione's arguments that no one would look for them there. Myrtle was crying somewhere nearby but both parties kept to themselves. Hermione opened the old, tattered book carefully.

"Let's see... M... N... O... P...

It was soon obvious why the book was kept in the restricted section. Some potions were too scary to imagine, just by looking at the illustrations.

"Ah, here it is. Polyjuice Potion."

Megan glanced at the picture beside the text, and hoped the expression of pain on the people's faces as they changed into someone else were just the imagination of the drawer.

"Okay... these we can get easily, we use them in class..." Hermione said.

"Horn of Bicorn," Megan said. "That'll be harder to get, though."

Hermione nodded.

"Snape will have some in his personal store," she said. "We'll have to get it there. But the boomslang skin's going to be tricky, we don't use that in class."

"Hermione, d'you realise the trouble we'll be in if we're caught?" Ron said.

"Well, if you're scared, fine." she snapped. "I don't like breaking rules, you know that. But someone attacking Muggle-borns sounds a bit more serious than a dangerous potion! So if you don't want to know whether Malfoy's responsible, I'll just take this back to the library right now!"

"Who would have thought you'd be the one to lead us into breaking the rules," Harry said. "How long d'you think the potion will take?" Megan asked.

"... A month, if we get all the ingredients."

"A month?!" Megan gasped. "Malfoy or whoever it is will have time to attack at least half the Muggle borns in the school by then!"

Hermione looked worried.

"I know," she sighed. "but it's the only plan we have."


	22. Book 2 - Chapter 11

11 – The Rogue Bludger

The next day, Saturday, was the day of the match. Megan woke early and lay in bed a long time, thinking of the coming game. She was worried about Wood if they

lost. And worse than that, the brooms of the Slytherin team were better than even hers. She wasn't sure she would be able to beat Malfoy to the Snitch... However, a

thought occurred to her. He had never played Quidditch, not with a real snitch. So, she may not outrun him but she could outsmart him. She would know when to

recognise the Snitch, and even if it was possible the Malfoys had their own snitch, it wasn't the same in a real game. She pulled out the album Hagrid had given her.

Soon, she fell on a picture of her father and his team mates of Gryffindor. Handsome, dark hair and blue eyes, red robes, a huge grin on his face. He was a little older

than her, and beaming at her. She felt her eyes sting slightly and breathed in to keep from crying. The Slytherins would think she'd cried out of fear for the match.

"What would you, do Dad...?" she asked, even though she knew he wouldn't answer.

Finally, at eight thirty, she got to her feet and pulled on a shirt, her sweater and jeans. She glanced at herself in the mirror and plaited her long hair. It had grown

several inches over the last year, and Hermione had taught her a useful spell to keep her ends tidy.

'I have such moody hair it's the only way for me to keep it in shape,' she had told her.

Soon, she was ready and went down.

The rest of the team were already there when she arrived. They were tense and ate in silence. Even the twins weren't playing around, for once. Wood was worst of

all. He was stone still, and didn't say a word. Eventually, ten thirty came.

"Come on, team. To the changing rooms." Wood said shortly.

They were still silent as they pulled on their red and gold robes. Then, Wood stood before them, and said:

"Now. The Slytherins have better brooms, that's a fact. No point denying it. But we have better players on our brooms. We have better training, we can fly in any

weather ('you got that right', Fred said), and we will make them rue the day they sold themselves to that piece of dirt Malfoy."

He turned to Megan.

"You are the best Seeker I've seen in my time here. And I know you can show them that you need more than a rich father to win at Quidditch. Give your life to get that

Snitch if you have to, but get it! Because we have to win, Megan, we have to."

"No pressure, Meg," Fred teased, nudging her shoulder.

"All right, let's go." Wood said.

A loud noise erupted from the stands as the team arrived onto the pitch. The silver and green of the Slytherin team was approaching from the other side. Madam

Hooch was standing in the centre, the crate at her feet.

"Captains, shake hands."

They did briefly.

"On my whistle," Madame Hooch said. "Three... two... one!"

The fourteen players soared into the air as the crowd cheered. The sun was high and bright. Megan looked around carefully, watching out for the Snitch. It would be

fabulous if she could get it quickly, like in her second match the year before.

"All right there, scarhead?" Malfoy jeered, soaring past her and guffawing.

He was just parading around, sniggering.

_First mistake, Malfoy_, Megan said to herself, returning to looking for the Snitch. _The first thing the Seeker has to do is look for the Snitch. And keep their mind on the game._

"Heads up, Megan!"

She just managed to avoid a Slytherin speeding towards her thanks to Fred's warning.

"Thanks!" she called.

Just then, a large black bludger came pelting past her, so close she felt the whip of the wind as it passed.

"That was close, Meg," George said.

He whacked the bludger away and Megan soared in the other direction.

"What the...? Megan, watch it!" He yelled suddenly.

Megan barely had time to move out of the bluger's way. It sped past Wood.

"Watch yourself, Megan! We're done for if we loose you!"

Megan nodded. Just then, she saw the bludger speed back towards them. Wood was right in the line of collision.

"Wood, look out!"

She sped upwards and pushed him aside. The black ball dashed past them.

"You okay?" she asked Wood.

"Yeah."

She sped off away from the goal posts, knowing she had to go around to find the Snitch. The bludger came pelting back towards her. Fred darted between them and

knocked it towards George, who shoved it at Malfoy. But it stopped and doubled back. She zoomed off to the other end of the pitch. Eventually, Fred, Megan and

George paused to watch it.

"Bludgers don't tag a player, do they?" Megan asked.

"No, they don't." Fred said, frowning. "They just go around, knocking anyone at random."

"What's going on?" Megan asked, ducking as George hit the bludger again.

It began to rain and Megan was so focused on avoiding the bludger she didn't know where they stood until Lee Jordan announced:

"Slytherin leads sixty points to zero."

Between the faster brooms and the mad bludger, Megan still hadn't seen the Snitch. And Fred and George had to fly close to her to protect her, leaving the rest of the

team wide open for the other bludger to pelt them.

"Someone tampered with this damn bludger!" Fred said, whacking it. "George, call a time out!"

He spun around Megan to stop the bludger from breaking her nose while George signalled Wood to call for a time out.

"What's the matter?" Wood asked the Gryffindors, while the Slytherins jeered and laughed. "We're being smashed! Fred, George, where were you when a bludger

blocked Angelina?"

"We were stopping the other bludger that would have killed Megan!" George answered angrily. "Someone bewitched it. It's been tailing her the whole game!"

"But they were locked in Madam Hooch's office until the beginning of the match!" Wood said as Madam Hooch approached.

"Well, in any case," Megan said, "With you two at my side all the time, I'll never get the Snitch. You take care of the other players."

"Megan, that's suicide, it'll rip your head off!" George said.

"Oliver, that's absurd," Alicia said. "We can't leave Megan alone with that monstrosity, we have to open an investigation..."

"If we interrupt the match, we're forfeiting! And we're not going to lose to the Slytherins for a capricious bludger," Megan said, determination burning through her.

"We're already at a disadvantage as it is. Don't worry about me. I'll deal with the bludger."

"This is your fault, Wood!" Fred said crossly. "Honestly! 'Give your life to get that Snitch if you have to, but get it!' What a stupid thing to tell her!"

"Ready to resume play?" Madam Hooch asked.

Wood looked at Megan who nodded firmly.

"Yes," he said. "Fred, George? You heard her. You watch over the rest."

"You know where we are, if you need us," he said.

Megan gave them a smile. They returned onto the pitch. The rain was pouring down harder now. At the sound of the whistle, she soared upwards, always moving,

listening for the Snitch and the rogue bludger. It found her, and Megan soared upwards, rising higher and higher in the hopes of loosing her pursuer, performing a few

impressive tricks.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" Malfoy sniggered.

Megan was about to respond when she saw something that made her heart skip a beat. There, just above his right ear, was the Snitch. Too busy laughing at Megan,

Malfoy hadn't seen it. For a few seconds, Megan hesitated. If he saw what she was doing he would beat her for sure...

WHAM!

She had wavered a moment too long. The bludger had smashed right into her and broken her arm. It was all she could do to not scream. The pain was numbing and

searing at the same time. She gritted her teeth and waited. The bludger came back, aiming for her face, this time. She moved to the left and avoided it, one thought in

mind: head for Malfoy. She steadied herself, her broken arm hanging limply. She was drenched in sweat. She had to get the Snitch now or they would loose. She

wouldn't be able to push hard enough with only one working arm. She sped towards Malfoy, who squeaked and moved aside as fast as he could.

_Yes! He called my bluff,_ Megan thought. _Now if I can just...!_

She threw her valid arm off the handle of her broom, and threw herself outwards to catch the Snitch. Her hand closed around the small gold ball, and she clutched it.

But she suddenly toppled over the broom and hit the floor, trying with all her might not to faint. The Snitch fluttered gently in her hand, as if happy to be there, when

she turned to look at it. Just then, a whistling sound made her look up. The bludger was there and about to crush her skull! She managed to shake off the dizziness

enough to roll aside, but it tried again, and she was forced to roll again, her arm red hot with pain every second.

"All right, enough is enough! _Finite incantatem_!" shouted Cedric's voice.

A spark of light hit the bludger, knocking it away. It fell to the ground, inert. The sparks fell around Megan, but she didn't notice. She had fainted.

"Megan!"

She came round. She was still in the mud on the pitch. Cedric and the others were gathered around her, and helped her sit up.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"I think my arm broke..." she said faintly, her face white and sweaty.

"Not to worry, Megan, I've performed the perfect charm for your predicament."

Megan glanced up at Lockhart.

"No!" she gasped, "Not you... I can go to the hospital wing!"

_Click!_

"Colin, not now!" she said crossly.

Wood shooed him away and said:

"I think the hospital wing would be best, professor."

He was still covered in mud and looked tired but he was smiling.

"Well done, Megan. Fantastic. Your best save yet."

"You bet it was. I'll have to up my game to beat you," Cedric smiled.

Megan smiled back. Even now, covered in mud and sweat, she was beautiful.

"Now, stand back, everyone."

"No...!" she tried to protest.

"Now, now, relax, Megan. This will be over in a minute. _Brachiam emendo_!"

He waved his wand and pointed it at her arm. It stopped hurting. It didn't feel broken, but it didn't feel like much of an arm, either. And when she tried to move it, she

couldn't! And the gasps of her friends made her fear the worse. And without fail...

"Ah... well, uh... yes, that can happen... erm... at least it is safe to say your arm is not broken."

"Broken?! There are no bones left in her arm!" Cedric said.

"What?!"

She felt her arm. It was sloppy and boneless.

"What did you do to me?" She asked, feeling slightly panicky.

"Well... er... slight miscalculation, I fear... but I'm sure Mr Diggory and your other friends can escort you to the infirmary, and Madam Pomfrey can uh... tidy you up."

_I knew he would be trouble.._. she sighed internally as Cedric helped her to her feet.

"Oh, one second... _Scourgify!_"

The mud was removed from her robes.

"She'll have a fit if you come in in your state," he smiled.

"Out of my way!"

Megan was lying on a bed in the hospital wing, surrounded by her friends. Hermione was helping her get her pyjamas on.

"She should have been brought straight to me!" Madam Pomfrey chided angrily, slipping through the curtain. "I can mend bones in a heartbeat but growing them

back...!"

"Lockhart wouldn't let me go... I meant to come immediately," Megan assured.

"You can do it, can't you?" Hermione asked anxiously. "Heal her arm?"

"Oh, yes, certainly. But it will be considerably longer and more painful... you're in for a rough night, Potter... Dear me, that Lockhart... Thinks he knows all..."

She held out a glass to Megan and placed on the table a bottle called _Skele-gro_, who swallowed it and resisted the impulse to spit it out, knowing it wouldn't help her

get better. It tasted horrible and burned her throat. But then few medicines didn't taste bad. When she swallowed it, she coughed and Hermione handed her some

water.

"So, how do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"I would feel better if I had my arm," she said, and lowered her voice. "I hope your Polyjuice tastes better, Hermione," she added, wincing.

"Doubt it. It's got bits of Slytherin in it!" Ron said.

"You're making Polyjuice?" Cedric asked. "What for?"

"We're trying to see if Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin."

Megan explained their theory and what McGonagall had told them.

"And I wonder if he was the one who tampered with that bludger..." Hermione said darkly.

Just then, Megan's team mates came in, clean and dry.

"Hi, guys," she smiled.

"A beautiful win, Megan!" Wood said. "Flint was beside himself! We just saw him yelling his head off at Malfoy for having not seen the Snitch when it was barely inches

from him! Malfoy didn't look pleased either!"

Megan smiled. Any broken arm was worth beating Malfoy.

"Well, we're celebrating in the common room. Wish you could come, but..."

"No, it's all right. We'll have plenty of other victories to celebrate." she smiled.

"Now, now, everyone out! The girl needs rest!" Madame Pomfrey said.

"Bye, Meg!"

"See you soon."

She waved at them with her good arm. Cedric looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"One minute?"

She huffed.

"All right. One."

She returned to her office. Cedric looked at Megan.

"When do you reckon your potion will be done?" he asked.

"Hermione says not until the holidays..."

He looked worried.

"I have to go home for the holidays so I can't help you," he said.

"It's okay, Cedric," she assured. "Besides, you're part Muggle-born, aren't you?"

"Yes."

He had told her about his mother, a Muggle doctor.

"So if we are confronting the true heir of Slytherin, I'll be glad to know you're safe." Megan said.

He smiled.

"Okay, then, but call me if you need me. Okay?"

"I will." she said.

"I'll let you get some rest," he said, kissing her forehead.

Madam Pomfrey ushered him out. He squeezed her fingers one last time and left. Megan was alone with nothing but the pain in her arm.


	23. Book 2 - Chapter 12

12 – The first attack

A few hours later, Megan was awoken by a jolt in her arm. She opened her eyes and felt it gingerly. It was definitely getting better, yet it was still quite painful. She sighed. The Lockhart was really getting on her nerves. She suddenly sat up. She had heard something. But there was nothing. She looked around, and ended up looking ahead. And gasped.

"Evening, Miss Potter!"

"Dobby!" she exclaimed in a low voice.

"Miss Potter should have listened to Dobby! She should have gone back home when she missed the train!"

Megan was about to say something, when it hit her.

"Of course. I thought it was to do with you. I should have guessed after what you did at the Dursleys; _you_ stopped the barrier from letting Ron and me through!"

"Indeed, yes, miss..." he said, bowing his head.

"You almost had us expelled! And Ron's father almost lost his job at the Ministry!" she said crossly. "Why did you do that?"

"I had to protect you, Miss... So, when Dobby saw Miss Potter had still come back, he had to find another way... He thought his bludger would be enough to-"

"You made that bludger chase after me? What are you trying to do, kill me _and_ discredit me in front of the entire magical community?" she asked incredulously.

"No, miss!" he seemed shocked at the very thought. "Never kill you! Dobby just wanted you sent home, where it's safe! Dobby just wanted Miss Potter to be safe..."

He seemed sincere. Megan sighed.

"Listen, Dobby. Now, I absolutely don't condone your methods. However your intentions were good. So I'm willing to forgive you."

He cocked his head.

"But, Dobby, if, as you say, there is a threat in the school, then I can't just sit back and do nothing!"

"Oh, Dobby sees again Megan Potter's greatness! She risks her own safety for that of others..."

He blew his nose on what Megan recognised to be a dirty pillowcase. She remembered he had been wearing it the night they had met.

"Why d'you wear that thing?"

"This, miss? It is the mark of a house elf's enslavement." he said. "Dobby serves one wizard family alone, until he dies. Unless they set the elf free by presenting him with clothes. But Megan Potter must go home!"

"Dobby, what is this threat you are so afraid of?"

"Ah, miss, Dobby cannot say..."

"Dobby, some of my best friends have Muggle blood, and attacks on Muggle borns has been committed in the school recently. If this has anything to do with it..."

"Ah, miss, so you know... Dobby heard of the caretaker's cat being petrified... very sad, miss..."

"Dobby, d'you know what's behind the attack? Or who his next target might be?"

Dobby backed away in terror.

"Oh, no, miss, no! All Dobby can say is that it's a terrible, monstrous thing, and that Megan Potter must stay far away from it!"

"Dobby, why are you so intent on protecting me?"

But before she could get an answer, they heard the door open. Dobby snapped his fingers and vanished, while Megan lay down and pretended to be asleep. Just then, she heard footsteps. She risked a peak through her eyelids. Dumbledore, dressed in a purple dressing gown and bonnet was helping McGonagall carry what appeared to be a statue into the room. They heaved him onto the nearest bed. Then, Dumbledore said:

"Minerva, please, go fetch Madam Pomfrey."

She nodded and quickly crossed the room and tapped on the door. The two women soon came back.

"What happened?"

"Another attack, I fear, Poppy..."

"There was a bunch of grapes beside him. He must have been on his way to see Potter."

Megan's eyes snapped open. It couldn't be...! They were not looking at her. And Megan felt her heart skip a beat. She was right. It was Colin Creevey. As annoying as he was, no one deserved that...

"You don't suppose he managed to take a picture of his attacker?" McGonagall asked.

Megan watched, hardly daring to breathe, as they lifted the lid of his camera. But there was nothing but the smell of melted plastic.

"What can this mean, Albus?" McGonagall asked in a worried voice.

"It means that the message told the truth," he said gravely. "The Chamber of secrets has been opened again."

Megan listened intently. The women gasped.

"But who...?!" Madam Pomfrey whispered in a terrified voice.

"It is not who, Poppy," he said, "but how."

Megan, who didn't understand any more than Madam Pomfrey what he meant, slid her hand up to by her face, frowning in confusion.

Sunday was bright and cool. Megan tried her fingers gingerly. They seemed to be working normally. She appeared to have gotten her bones back. She tried stretching it. It felt like an arm again, at least. So she carefully practised a few movements. It did what it was supposed to do. She let out a sigh of relief. Then, she glanced at where Colin lay, hidden behind a curtain. Mrs Norris had been one thing... but this was a person... what if petrification did permanent damage if too long?

"How's your arm doing?" Madam Pomfrey asked her.

"Fine, thanks, ma'am. Thanks for everything."

"Ah, just doing my job. But it's nice to get a little recognition sometimes."

Megan smiled, then glanced at Colin again.

"Will he be okay?"

"Oh... you heard us..."

"I didn't mean to..." Megan said.

"Well, it's not surprising, I suppose... but yes, he'll be fine. Petrification is just freezing in place. It won't harm him."

Megan thanked her and pulled on her clothes, tied her hair up and had just finished when Cedric came in.

"Hi, Cedric," she greeted him.

"How's your arm?"

"Back to normal," she said, holding it out and flexing her fingers.

"Glad to hear it."

Megan then noticed the others weren't with him.

"You're alone?"

"Yep, sorry, it's just me." he smiled.

She bit her lip.

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant..." she said.

He chuckled.

"I know." he smiled. "Harry and the others asked me to get you. C'mon."

He held out a hand and they went out.

"So where are they?"

"They wanted to get you, but after what happened to Colin..."

"Oh... you heard?"

"Yeah. So we figured the sooner the potion's ready the better. Ron reckons Malfoy did it out of revenge for your victory yesterday. Colin was most enthusiastic."

Megan said nothing. If Malfoy was indeed the heir of Slytherin, then Colin had been attacked by her fault.

"What's on your mind?"

"... Colin is in that bed because of me..."

"What? Where did that come from?" he asked.

They stopped to look at each other.

"Well... if Malfoy really is the heir of Slytherin... Colin is obsessed with me. If he was talking about me while Malfoy was listening, it would have irritated him. And it's no secret he was a big fan of mine, which Malfoy would have also found irksome..."

"Megan, listen. You can't blame yourself for what happened. Whoever did this started attacking _before_ the match. And think about it: Colin was a Muggle born, so there was a strong chance he would have been attacked sometime anyway."

"... Maybe..."

He cupped her face in his hands and lifted it so she would look at him.

"Look. The only way to avoid more victims is to finish the Polyjuice Potion and find out if Malfoy is the heir. If he is, we'll be able to stop him from attacking anyone else. If not, well... we may be able to find a clue as to who it is."

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Promise me something, though."

"Yes?"

"Be _careful_."

Megan smiled slightly and kissed his cheek.

"He won't know it's us. We'll be Slytherins, won't we?"

"Yes, but if he figures out you're onto him, he could turn nasty... I'm serious, Megan, if he is the Heir, and managed to petrify a student at his level, he's got some powerful magic up his sleeve."

"You think he attacked them himself?"

"I don't know, but if he did, he's not to be underestimated. And if not that, he can control whatever is doing this and either way it's bad. Especially given you could be on his list even without his knowing we suspect him."

"D'you mean because we're sworn enemies or because I'm part Muggle born?"

He kissed her forehead.

"Both, Megan. Both."

He held out his hand and they walked on together.

They soon reached the bathroom.

"Megan!" Hermione said as they came in.

Harry and the others beamed at her. They all squeezed her one by one.

"We would have come to get you, but..." Hermione said apologetically, sitting back by her steaming cauldron.

"I know, Cedric told me. Don't worry." Megan smiled. "How is it going?"

"Not too bad, actually. We're well in schedule," Hermione said. "How are you?"

"I'm okay... but listen..."

She sat down cross legged on the tiles and told them about Dobby's night time visit.

"The chamber has been opened before?" Hermione gasped.

"That's what Dumbledore said. I didn't know quite what he meant, though."

"It's all clear, now," Ron said. "Lucius Malfoy opened the chamber years ago, and now he told Draco how to do it. Wish Dobby had told you what's in it, though... it's odd no one's seen it roaming around..."

"Maybe it can become invisible," Hermione said, dipping leeches into the concoction.

"You read too many books,' Harry said.

"So Dobby's the reason you couldn't come by the train and you broke your arm," Cedric said thoughtfully. "What's he so protective of you for?"

"He sounded like he admired me," she said. "But I can't think why."

"You saved the school and sur-"

"I know, survived being attacked by You-Know-Who..." Megan sighed. "You know, it is absolutely not as cool as it sounds."

Cedric squeezed her hand.

"You know, Megan, if this keeps up he'll end up killing you." Ron said.

By Monday, Colin's attack was no longer a secret. And, like with Mrs Norris, it was in every conversation and caused fear and uncertainty. It was even worse, now because it was a student. And Malfoy was sniggering and laughing all day. As were all the Slytherins. Ginny, who had befriended Colin, was distraught. But as much as she cared for Ginny, Megan was unable to find the time to comfort her. She was too busy trying to figure out what Dobby had wanted to protect her from, and what was attacking beasts. She looked into the matter at the library with Cedric, but neither could find anything. Though, Megan thought it was because they had so little to go on. It was a It was taking its toll on everyone. People were scared. Megan soon realised Ron had been right. There were loads of Muggle borns. But that didn't stop some wizard families from being afraid. A whole network of luck charms and amulets soon rose within the school, unbeknownst to the teachers. Neville Longbottom was soon seen with several of them.

"Filch was their first victim," he said nervously. "And I'm about as close as it comes to a Squib, aren't I?"

Megan didn't answer. Not only because she wasn't sure she could find the words to help, but also because she knew that if Malfoy was indeed the heir, he would almost certainly take those he loathed most out first. No one liked Filch, or Mrs Norris. And Colin could have been bugging him because of her, or he could have been the first Gryffindor he had come across. After all, it had apparently occurred at night. And Filch had been a lot more vigilant lately, so she figured the attacker had been too. And it was no secret he hated Gryffindor, though how much was his own resentment and how much came from the rivalry between the two founders, she wasn't sure.

In the second week of December, the usual list of students staying over the holidays was taken care of. Hermione, Ron and Harry had signed up with Megan. Cedric had thought about staying too, but she had convinced him he would be more useful safely out of danger. If he got attacked, she wouldn't forgive herself and he would be unable to help. The reason they were staying was Malfoy. Megan had seen him sign up too and had immediately let her friends know. That had struck them as odd. He had, in theory, no reason to stay. So despite Megan's attempts to convince them to leave, her friends had signed up too (Hermione saying 'You need me to finish the potion, don't you?'). But the problem was that the potion was still missing some key ingredients. The Boomslang skin and Horn of Bicorn. And the only way to get those was to steal from Snape's personal stores. And Megan would have preferred to fight Slytherin's monster rather than be caught in Snape's office.

"We'll need a diversion," Hermione said. "And then one of us will sneak into his office and take what we need. I think that had better be me," she added. "Megan and Ron would be expelled for sure, if they got caught. And I don't think we need to risk you two." she added to Harry and Cedric. "And anyway, none of you would know what to look for. It's not a potion taught in school. I've got a clean slate, I shouldn't get into too much trouble. But I will need you to keep Snape busy at least five minutes."

_That'll be about as easy as waking a dragon by taking its eye out... _Megan thought.

They had potions with the Slytherins the following Thursday. It began as usual, with cauldrons fuming and bubbling while Snape walked up and down the rows, eyeing everyone with cold, dark eyes. Though every time his back was turned, Malfoy, who had specifically sat where he had for that purpose in Megan's opinion, would pelt fish eyes at them, knowing they would get detention if they tried to retaliate. So, Megan tried to concentrate on her Swelling Solution, which was too runny, while trying to keep the fish eyes out of her hair. But more important things were on her mind. He waiting for Hermione's signal, so she hardly noticed Snape mocking her potion. When he turned to Neville, she and Hermione exchanged a glance. Hermione nodded once. Quick as a flash, Megan bent down, and lit one of Dr. Flibuster's fireworks. Then, she threw it adroitly into Goyle's cauldron, which burst instantly, spraying potion all over the class. The students that got hit by the potion started screaming. Malfoy got some in the face and clamped his hands to his nose, which had already doubled in size. As for Goyle, his eyes turned into the size of plates. Snape, who had no idea what had happened, was trying to restore order. Amidst the confusion, Megan saw Hermione slip out of the room. She coughed with the others because of the smoke.

"SILENCE!" Snape ordered. "Those who are affected, come and take some antidote. And when I find out who did it..."

Megan tried hard not to laugh or smile as Malfoy waddled over to the desk, his nose a big as a melon. While half the class fought their way to the front of the class, Hermione slipped back inside unnoticed, carrying something under her robes. Once the commotion was over, Snape went to look at Goyle's cauldron and said in a dangerously soft voice as he pulled out the firework:

"If I ever find out who threw this, I will ensure that they are expelled."

Unsurprisingly, he was eyeing Megan, who tried her hardest to look surprised. Mercifully, the bell rang soon after.

"It'll be ready in about a fortnight," Hermione said, adding the new ingredients.

"He knows I did it," Megan said in a whisper as they headed to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "I could see it in his eyes."

"Snape can't prove you're guilty," Harry said soothingly. "What could he possibly do?"

"I've learned to expect anything from Snape," Megan said.


	24. Book 2 - Chapter 13

The following week, Megan and the others' attention was caught by a gathering by the notice board.

"They're starting a duelling club!" Seamus announced. "First one tonight! Learning to duel, that could come in handy after what's been happening these days."

"You think that beast of Slytherin's the duelling type?" Ron asked.

But they read the sign anyway.

"He's got a point though. I mean, it could be useful." Ron said. "Should we go in?"

The three others agreed. So, that evening, at eight, they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long tables had gone while a long platform had been set up in the middle of the room. Students were gathering around it and chatting excitedly.

"I wonder who will be teaching us?"

"I don't mind as long as it's no-Oh no..."

It was Gilderoy Lockhart. He strode on to the platform, wearing golden robes and escorted by Snape, wearing his usual black.

"Gather round, gather round!" Lockhart announced grandly. "Can you all hear me? Can you all see me? Good, good. Now, in the light of recent events, Dumbledore allowed me to form this little duelling club, to train you, in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I have had to do myself on quite the occasion. If you want further details, see my published works."

Megan had to admit the principle was good, but she doubted he would teach them much more than he did in his classes, which wasn't much already.

"And allow me to introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He kindly agreed to help me with a little demonstration. But don't worry, your Potions master is in no danger whatsoever."

They stood facing each other. They raised their wands at eye level, brought them down, and bowed. Then, they turned around and stepped ten paces forwards, backs turned to the other. Then, they turned to face each other again, and raised their wands.

"We hold our wands at the ready, as you can see, according to the proper duelling position. Now, on the count of three... Three, two... one!"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

A red spark shot out of Snape's wand and struck Lockhart clean in the chest, sending him flying backwards. He hit the wall. There was a mixture of laughs and cries of horror. Lockhart got up and laughed, working to get his wavy hair back into place.

"Ha ha ha, excellent work, professor Snape, but of course, if you don't mind me saying, if I had wanted to counter you, it would have been child play."

"Of course. Perhaps we can let two students try?" He said stiffly.

"Yes, certainly. Now, let's see... Potter, Nelson, how about you?"

"I don't believe that would be relevant. They are both friends, and would hold back so as to not harm each other. Might I suggest someone from my house, in order to make it more... realistic?"

"... Excellent idea, professor Snape."

Harry gave Megan a boost onto the platform. Malfoy climbed up on his end. They said nothing as they stepped towards each other. To avoid being accused of provocation, she was careful to let him take his wand out first. Then, she pulled out her own. Megan and Malfoy stared coldly at each other as they rose their wands to eye level.

"Scared, Potter?" Malfoy whispered

"You wish." Megan said.

They lowered their wands and bowed slightly, never taking their eyes off each other. Megan listened intently as she took her ten paces for any sign Malfoy would try and use foul play. Then, they turned to face each other.

"Wands at the ready."

With her natural grace, she took the duelling stance.

"One the count of three," Lockhart said. "You will cast your spells to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm. We don't want any accidents."

There was a pause.

"All right, then. Three... two..."

But Lockhart never reached "one", for Malfoy had shouted:

"_Everte Statir!_"

Megan, who didn't expect it, didn't have time to block it and was struck in the chest. She flew backwards and landed hard on the floor of the platform. She gasped for breath a few seconds.

_Okay, you want to play it that way? I can too._

She sprung to her feet, and in one fluid, graceful move, took the stance and shouted:

"_Rictusempra_!"

This time, he was struck and spun backwards.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart's voice called.

"_Furnunculus_!" Malfoy yelled.

"_Protego_!" Megan shouted, raising her wand to shield herself.

Then, she slowly raised her wand and drew a semi-circle, and said:

"_Avis_"

A flock of birds appeared and fluttered about her cheerfully. She smiled while Malfoy sniggered. Then, she shot her arm forwards again and shouted:

"_Oppugno_!"

The birds soared onto Malfoy.

"_Finite Incantatem_" Snape said, freeing Malfoy from the flying attackers.

"I think we have seen enough," began Lockhart. "That will-"

But before he could say anything more, Malfoy shouted:

"_Serpensortia!"_

And a long snake shout out of his wand and landed on the platform. Pitch black, it was almost a meter long, and looked around lazily.

"Don't move, Potter, I'll get rid of it for you," Snape said coolly.

"Allow me, Professor Snape," Lockhart said.

He pointed his wand at the snake.

"_Olate ascendere_!"

The snake flew into the air and hit the floor. It hissed angrily. It looked around again, and then slithered to the left, fangs out. Megan looked, and her heart skipped a beat. It was heading straight for Justin Finch-Fletchley! Cedric, who was near him, pushed forwards and raised his wand, ready to strike.

The next few moments would be the most confusing of Megan's life. She saw nothing else but the snake sliding across the platform towards Cedric who had sprung in front of Justin and the others around him.

"Stand back, everyone," he said. "It's okay, just keep calm."

"Get away from them!" Megan shouted. "Don't you dare touch them!"

The snake stopped abruptly. Megan stayed still, not taking her eyes off it.

"_Hypera Ivaneska_!" Snape said, and the snake vanished.

Megan turned to Justin and Cedric who had been holding an arm out.

"Are you okay?"

"What d'you think you're playing at?"

Megan felt as though she had been stabbed. She turned to Cedric who was talking to the people behind him. Unable to bear the idea he could be angry at her too, she looked away. She was too afraid of what Cedric's face would express. She knew she would never face him again if he looked at her the same way Justin was.

"Come on, Megan, let's get out." said Harry amidst the confusion.

He held out his arms and helped her down. Then, amidst the ambient confusion, they headed out.

Harry, Ron and Hermione led Megan to Gryffindor common room. Megan only noticed when she was in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was hurt and confused. Why had Justin looked so angry...? She had kept the snake off him! And the fear of what Cedric might be thinking sent a cold chill through her whole body. She hadn't seen him, and in fairness, she hadn't tried to. If he was as furious as Justin had been...

Harry and the others turned Megan to look at her.

"You're a Parslemouth," Ron said. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Megan managed to detach herself from her feelings and asked:

"I'm a what?"

"You can talk to snakes," Hermione said.

"What? But I can't..."

And it hit her. That was the only explanation. She had thought she was speaking to it in English... but in reality... she had spoken snake language...

"So... why is it so bad? I'm sure loads of people can do it..."

"No," Harry said gently. "It's not a common gift, Megan... this is bad."

"Why? If I hadn't told that snake to back off Justin..."

"So that's what you told it?"

"Of course! You heard me, didn't you? And what did you expect me to do, let it attack him?"

"I heard you speaking Parsletongue, Megan, I have no clue what you said to it. And for a second, the snake did go towards Justin... people don't look very much further than appearances, sometimes."

Megan was even more confused. She had spoken a different language without realising it... how crazy was that?

"How can I speak another language without knowing I can?"

The others exchanged concerned looks.

"Guys, you don't seriously think I tried to hurt Justin...!"

"No, of course not, but... Megan, the reason the Slytherin house emblem is a snake... is because Salazar Snytherin was a Parlsemouth."

"Yes," Ron added. "And now... the whole school's going to think you're his great- great-great-grand-daughter or something."

"But I'm not!" Megan exclaimed, panic clutching her heart. "I can't be..."

"He lived a thousand years ago," Hermione said quietly. "For all we know... you could be."

The Sorting Hat's words rung in her head, flowing like ice through her body. '_Slytherin could help you on the way to greatness.._.'

She clapped her hands to her mouth and turned away, feeling quite sick.

"Megan..."

"I'm fine. It's just... bad luck, I guess."

She turned to a window, breathing deeply. Then, she wiped a tear from her eye.

_The hat thought about my going to Slytherin..._ she thought to herself. _But I'm a Gryffindor, I wouldn't be if I had Slytherin blood, would I...?_

_But it wanted to send you to Slytherin, remember?_ Said a voice in her head.

Megan couldn't get those words out of her head, and she lay awake late, that night. She would go and find Justin tomorrow and set things right. Yes, that was it. Anyone should have noticed, shouldn't they...?

However, the moment she was expecting to meet Justin didn't occur. The last Herbology class was cancelled because of a strong snow storm. Professor Sprout wanted to tend to the mandrakes, and as they were now essential for the restoration of Colin and Mrs Norris, she didn't want to have anyone else on the job. So, Megan and the others were in the common room. Megan was staring into the fire, thinking.

"Megan, why don't you just go and see him if it's so important," Hermione said, looking up from her book.

"Yeah, maybe I should. I'll see you later"

She got up and headed to the library. She figured he could be working there, since the Herbology class was out. There was indeed a group of Hufflepuff second years gathered in a corner. She was about to go and ask them if they'd seen Justin, when she caught snippets of what they were saying:

"Told Justin to stay in the dormitory. After the snake thing, he was only too happy to. If Potter picked him as her next victim, he better keep a low profile for a while."

Megan froze. What...? He couldn't seriously think that... could he? She stepped behind a bookshelf, listening.

"You really think that Potter did it, then, Ernie?" a blond plaited girl asked.

"Well, think about it. Hannah," He said. "She speaks Parlsetongue, and everyone knows that's the sign of dark magic. How many good wizards do you know who can speak to snakes?"

"But she and Malfoy, who's a Slytherin, hate each other." Hannah said.

"Yeah. But Megan's had trouble with Filch in the past, and his cat is attacked. Then, Colin Creevey, who'd been bugging her day in day out, is struck too."

Megan thought about what he had said. It did make it sound like she was the culprit... maybe whoever was doing it was aiming to frame her...? But she didn't know if she believed it herself...

"But she always seemed so nice, though..." Hannah said. "I mean, she did destroy You-Know-Who, she can't be so bad..."

Ernie lowered his voice. Megan, who had developed acute ears thanks to her music, still had to lean in slightly.

"No one really knows _how_ she made it out alive, that night..." he said. "She was just a baby, wasn't she? She should have been blown to smithereens! My idea is that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was afraid Potter would shadow him someday, and he didn't want that, so he tried to kill her."

"Let's just imagine for a moment, that she _is_ the one behind this," Hannah said. "Why would she hurt Justin? They never got into any trouble with each other."

"I'd like to know that, too."

Megan stepped calmly out of her spot and watched as their faces turned slightly pale.

"... We were all there," Ernie said. "We saw what happened."

"Then you saw me try and keep the snake off Justin! You might not have noticed, but Cedric Diggory was there too. And he's one of my best friends."

"Yeah, well he's not on the Muggle born list." Ernie said.

Megan knew different, but she didn't think it was worth arguing.

"Look, just tell Justin I never sent the snake onto him. Okay?"

"Why? _I_ don't know it's the truth," Ernie said. "I heard you didn't like your Muggle family much."

This was too much. She fought her tears as hard as she could and said:

"It's impossible to like the Dursleys. Try it, you'll see."

Then, she turned and left the library.

Once in the now deserted hall, she stopped in a corridor she knew was usually empty, and then, let her pain flow freely. Tears streaked down her face, and she slid to the floor. This was just so unfair... Why didn't people even let her try and explain...? She was innocent, why would no one listen...?

_Don't be stupid, _she told herself. _What could you explain? You don't understand half of what's going on. And besides, you think it could be true._

_No, it can't be! _Said another part of her._You are in _Gryffindor_. You may be a _relative_of Slytherin's, and we don't even know if that's true, but you are _not him!

Megan couldn't convince herself.

"Megan...?" Said a voice.

Megan gasped and looked up. And fear filled her heart.

"Cedric...!"

"Hey... sounds like you're having a tough time."

Megan nodded. But she felt relieved he wasn't looking accusingly at her.

"Come here," he said.

She looked at him. He took her hand and helped her to her feet before hugging her, stroking her head. She buried herself into his chest. Then, she looked at him.

"You don't think I attacked Justin, do you...?"

"No."

She told him what the other Hufflepuffs had said. She sighed with relief but also resignation.

"You're probably the only one who doesn't think I'm a murderer..."

"First, no one's dead yet. Second, do Harry, Hermione and Ron think you're guilty?"

"... No..."

"Then it doesn't matter what those idiots think. They'll have to see you're innocent sometime. Once we find the Heir of Slytherin, we'll expose him and your name will be clear."

Megan squeezed him again. He hugged her back.

"Thanks, Cedric..."

"You're welcome. I have to get to class. But you be careful, okay?"

"... If I do get attacked, that would clear my name..." Megan said darkly.

He caught her shoulders and made her look at him.

"No. Don't ever talk like that. Who's going to stop this thing if you're attacked?"

Megan smiled feebly.

"In that case, I'll try and keep safe, then."

She kissed his cheek and left.


	25. Book 2 - Chapter 14

14 – Another attack

She didn't really know where she was going. So she was surprised to hear:

"Hullo, Megan."

Megan stopped and looked up.

"Yeh all right?"

"Oh, hello, Hagrid... What's that?"

He was carrying a large balaclava, and a dead rooster. She realised she was halfway to the third floor.

"Second that's been killed this week," he said, following her gaze. "I need to ask the headmaster's permission to put a protection charm round the coop."

"Okay..."

Hagrid peered at her.

"Ye' all right? You look all hot and bothered."

She couldn't tell him. She cared for him a lot but... she just wanted to be alone. She forced a smile and shook her head. And she didn't think she could recount the story again.

"Oh, no it's nothing... Don't worry. I better get going, I... I have homework..."

He didn't seem completely convinced, but he didn't insist.

"See ye' later, then."

She hurried off. She turned up the stairs and ended in another empty corridor. She reached a turn. And stopped dead. There, a few feet ahead, was the ghostly figure of Nearly Headless Nick, and...

"Justin!"

She hurried to his side. His eyes were wide and his face was expressionless.

"Justin, no! No! Justin, come on, wake up...!"

But it was too late. She looked up at Nick.

"Nick, go get-"

But he wasn't looking at Justin. He was looking at the wall ahead. His eyes were wide and empty like Justin's, his head hanging on one side. She got to her feet.

"Nick...!"

Then, she saw a new line of spiders heading for the nearest windows. She got to her feet and took a step forwards when...

"Got you!"

She whipped round.

"Caught red-handed!"

Filch was glaring at her.

"No, I didn't do this!" she said.

But she knew it was useless.

"Oh, yes you did! You attacked my poor cat and when she wasn't enough, you turned to students!"

"That will do, Argus," McGonagall said sharply.

Megan looked around and felt a little more hopeful. Surely McGongall would know she was innocent...!

"Professor, you have to believe me, I didn't do anything to them! I swear I-"

"This is out of my hands, Potter..." she said calmly. "Follow me."

"But professor, she attacked Justin!"

Ernie, who had arrived, was pointing accusingly at Megan. Cedric made to stand by her but Megan held up a hand.

"You're already too involved... don't..." she said.

"Yeah, she already attacked Justin, I wouldn't go near her."

"What proof do you have of that?" Cedric asked him coolly.

"She was caught on the scene right after the attack!" he said. "What more do you want?"

"This corridor was empty when I came, it could have happened any time!" Megan argued.

"Enough," McGonagall said loudly. "Potter, follow me. Argus, accompany the students to their house, please."

Megan exchanged a glance with Cedric, who nodded encouragingly.

"You'll be okay," he said.

She hoped to whoever was listening he was right, and followed the head of Gryffindor house. Even now, scared and confused, she walked with grace and her head held high. They soon reached another corridor and walked on in silence until they stopped in front of a large stone gargoyle. Megan glanced at McGonagall who stepped forwards.

"_Sherbet Lemon_," McGongall said.

The gargoyle turned, revealing a stone staircase. Despite her fear of what was to happen to her, she followed McGonagall up the stairs. They then reached a large ornate door, and Megan had a hunch she knew where she was. Albus Dumbledore's office.

McGonagall knocked on the door, which opened. She led Megan inside and told her to wait before leaving. Megan took a moment to look around. It was an elegant, circular room full of noises and odd gadgets Megan had never seen before. She hadn't yet seen all the teacher's offices, but she felt that this one was by far the most intriguing. Had she not been terrified, she would have been glad to be here. Then, she was surprised to see the Sorting Hat, sitting on a shelf up above her. Of course, she supposed it had to go somewhere after it had done its job at the start of the school year.

"Bee in your bonnet, Potter?"

Megan hesitated and glanced around. Dumbledore wasn't there yet... it couldn't hurt, could it?

"I just... wonder if you put me in the right house... I've been thinking a lot lately."

The Hat chuckled.

"True, you were particularly difficult to place. And I stand by what I said: you would have done well in Slytherin."

Megan just couldn't accept the possibility. Her parents had both been Gryffindors! She couldn't be... the Hat had to be mistaken.

"You're wrong," she said.

Just then, she heard a small sound from behind her. Turning round she saw a tall, flaming red bird. But its head was drooping slightly. It didn't look very well. Megan looked around to see if she could find some way to help it, when it burst into flames right before her eyes! And just as abruptly, it was just a pile of ashes. Megan gasped, jumping backwards in surprise.

"Megan?"

She looked up. At the top of a golden staircase, was Dumbledore.

"Professor...! Your bird... it just... caught fire, there was nothing I could do..."

"Ah. It was about time, too. He was looking dreadful. It is a shame you had to meet him on that day. Fawkes is a phoenix, you see."

"A phoenix?"

"Yes. And a very noble animal it is too."

"But it..."

"A phoenix returns to life from the ashes of its death."

"So it'll be okay?" Megan asked.

"See for yourself."

Indeed, a tiny little head appeared from the pile of ashes. It was indeed much cuter than the other had been. Megan smiled. Things like these could only cheer one up.

"They can carry immensely heavy loads," Dumbledore went on. "their tears have healing powers, and they are very faithful. They sometimes remind me of some people. The kind who even if they have nothing going for them, keep going and getting back on their feet."

Megan looked at the baby phoenix. It was looking up at her.

"He's... so small..."

"Yes, but he'll grow tall and beautiful. Small things often become great. You'll have to come see him then."

Megan looked up at Dumbledore. Just then, the door flew open and Hagrid boomed in:

"Professor Dumbledore!"

He charged forwards.

"Professor, it wasn't Megan! I know it wasn't! She was with me just a few seconds before they found those poor blokes. She couldn't 'ave done it!"

"Hagrid-"

"I'm ready to swear to it in front of the Ministry of Magic!"

"Hagrid!" Dumbledore called. "Relax. I don't think she did it."

Hagrid sighed with relief.

"Okay. Uh... I'll wait outside."

He nodded and left. Megan turned to Dumbledore.

"You don't think it was me, sir?" she asked.

"No, Megan. I do not believe you are responsible." he said calmly. "However, I wish to speak with you."

"... What about, sir?" she asked.

"I would like to ask you... is there anything troubling you," he said softly. "Anything you want to tell me?"

Megan's first thought was "Oh, if you only knew...", thinking of Malfoy, and his blood racism, and the pain of seeing everyone around her fear her or hate her when she had done nothing wrong... Then, there was the voice, and her friends telling her that was a bad sign, her fear of being linked in some way to Slytherin... but she just said:

"No, sir... nothing."

The new situation turned uneasiness to panic. It was, oddly enough, Nick's fate that was worrying people most of all. After all, Justin and Colin would be fine. But they had never thought a ghost would be a victim... What could be so terrible it could harm someone _alreadydead_? Megan had to confess she was a little worried about it too. With the Christmas holidays coming up, the amount of people going home increased exponentially.

"At this rate it'll be just us and the Malfoy gang..." Ron said. "Great..."

Megan almost agreed with him. But she would have meant it. She was tired of people staring at her or running away. Fred and George were the only ones who found it funny. If they hadn't been a family of wizards, she would have been worried about them.

"Make way for the heir of Slytherin! Be careful! Seriously evil witch coming through!"

Megan didn't mind. She was glad at least someone in school believed her... Percy, however, was not amused at all.

"Enough! You're upsetting Ginny!" he said angrily one day.

It was true. She was very shaken by the situation. Megan would have taken the time to help her, if she hadn't been too busy finishing up the potion with the others. Another person who didn't like Fred and George's jokes, was Malfoy.

"That's because he's burning to tell everyone he is the heir." Ron said confidently when they voiced the issue. "You know he hates being surpassed in anything."

"Well, in any case we'll know before too long." Hermione said. "The Polyjuice will be ready soon."

"Are you sure you want me to leave?"

Megan had joined Cedric on the platform. It was cold and windy. Most of the students were already in the train. Several were peeking out, waiting for Megan to attack him, probably. But she ignored them. She could never hurt Cedric.

"Yes." she said confidently. "I want to know you're safe. I care about you."

"I care about you," he said. "And you're in danger too."

"I'll be in less trouble knowing I won't need to worry about you."

He sighed.

"Send me an owl, okay?"

"I will."

They hugged and Megan kissed his cheek.

"Go, you'll get the train late."

He kissed her forehead.

"Be safe."

"I will."

They parted and Megan watched as the train left. That was that many Muggle-borns that would not be attacked... she thought, relieved.

Term ended a lot less cheerfully than it would have ordinarily. The silence and tension were as thick as the snow outside. And even its whiteness had a sort of coldness about it, not the usual peaceful beauty Megan saw in it. Proof enough that circumstances could change things dramatically about how one saw things around them. That and the fact that the number of people leaving for the holidays had rocketed in the couple of weeks between Justin and Nick's attack and the end of term. Even at night, the castle had never felt so empty to Megan. She wasn't bothered, too happy to have a break from all the suspicious looks for a change, and nor were the others, even if it felt a little strange. She, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys had the whole common room to themselves. Ginny and the twins were staying instead of going to see Bill in Egypt. As for Percy, he claimed it was his duty as Prefect to give the teachers his support. Megan wasn't too comfortable knowing they were around, but she was pretty sure they would be safe. They had wizard blood for as far as they could tell. They were pretty much safe from harm for the time being. All in all, Christmas Eve was a lot quieter than Megan had known last year. But in a more or less comfortable way. One the one hand, she was surrounded by people she knew she could trust, rely on, even if she worried about them, and missed Cedric (who she knew wouldn't have been able to be there with them anyway). But the twins went out of their way to cheer everyone up, and Megan agreed that there was no point in dreading the worse, when you could profit of the best while you had it.

That night, Megan had one of her worse nightmares yet. She was in a dark room lit with just a few torches. She then saw Cedric, standing a few feet away with her back to her and frowned, confused. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be back home in Norwich! She called his name but he didn't appear to hear her. And why was she so cold, all of a sudden? She wrapped her arms around herself, but it didn't make much difference. Just then, she heard a low hiss she knew only too well.

_Rip… tear… kill…_

Her heart hammering, feeling colder than ever, she looked around wildly. The hissing continued, gradually coming closer, and eventually the black snake Malfoy had conjured appeared by her feet. She leapt backwards and watched it. To her horror it advanced towards Cedric who hadn't moved. She tried to run forwards but found herself frozen in place, unable to move!

"Cedric!" she called. "Cedric, look out!"

But he still didn't hear her. She watched in powerless horror as the snake quintupled in size and width, and still advanced. Only when the snake was right above him did Cedric turn around. Megan saw the terror in his eyes as they widened. He backed away, but it was too late. The snake coiled around him faster than a rabbit plunging into its hole, and Cedric's screams sent daggers and red hot shards into Megan's heart. She tried, fruitlessly, to move again, and could only watch in desperation as the snake lifted Cedric upwards.

"Megan!"

Her eyes snapped open. Hermione was leaning over her, looking concerned.

"Are you okay? You were thrashing around like you wouldn't believe…"

"Uh… it's… it's okay… I… just a bad dream."

"Oh, don't give me that." Hermione said. "You seemed like you were dying or something."

"… Not me…"

She told her about the dream. Hermione sighed.

"Well, it's perfectly explainable." She said reasonably. "You care about Cedric, and we know he was nearer the snake than any of us that day… and he's part Muggle born, so you're worried whatever attacked Colin and Justin might try him."

"… I guess…"

"And the snake's just a symbol of Slytherin, since one of them conjured it, and whatever is doing this clearly works in his name too."

"Yeah… you're probably right."

"Come on, we need to finish the potion."

It was still dark in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione, her nose buried in her notes (they'd given the book back after a week, so they wouldn't be suspected of actually brewing the potion… even if that was exactly what they were doing).

"… Hermione? Why d'you think my mind chose Cedric in that dream?" Megan asked.  
"Well, because he was nearer the snake, like I said," Hermione said. "Pass me that vial, would you?"

"Here… Yes, but… why would I have that dream at all? I mean, he's safe, why would I dream about him in that kind of position…? You don't think it's some kind of premonition, do you?"

"Oh, I don't really know. I don't think so. I think the answer's much simpler."

"Oh?"

"Well, you're pretty close, aren't you?"

"… He's always there for me, and I try to be for him…" she said thoughtfully. "So I guess so…"

"When you like someone, you pretty much can't stop thinking about them."

Megan flushed. Had she been that obvious?

"He's easy to like. He's smart, funny, friendly…" Hermione said.

Megan suddenly had a horrible doubt. Hermione seemed to sense it too.

"Don't worry, I'm not interested in him that way. But I wouldn't be surprised if other girls were, so if you have any feelings for him, you should tell him."

Hermione turned to the cauldron. Megan was about to answer that she couldn't tell him anything like that, because for all their complicity, he would never be interested in her, that he'd probably always see her as little more than a good friend, maybe a sister... and his friendship was important to her, and she didn't want to risk loosing it for smething that would never happen.

"Well, it looks exactly like the book... and all the ingredients are in it..."

She looked at Megan again.

"Time to get the boys. It's ready."


	26. Book 2 - Chapter 15

**15 – The Heir of Slytherin**

Christmas morning dawned cold and white. Megan and Hermione woke the boys early by going up to their dormitory.

"Up and at'em!" Hermione called brightly, opening the curtains.

"Hey, this is the boys's dormitory, you can't be here!" Ron protested indignantly.

"Merry Christmas to you, too. Megan and I have been up for over an hour already, adding the final touches to the potion. It's ready."

They were wide awake now.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Hermione said, sitting on Ron's bed while Megan took Harry's. "If we're going to do anything, I think we should do it tonight."

Just then, a soft flutter of wings announced Hedwig's arrival. She floated into the room and landed on the foot of the bed.

"Hello, there, stranger," Megan said with a smile. "You talking to me again?"

Hedwig had been a bit moody since their hectic arrival. She nipped her finger gently, and that was a much more valuable present than the toothpick from the Dursleys, along with a letter asking her to enquire about staying at the school over the summer as well.

"Well... it's the thought that counts..." Hermione said uncertainly as she saw it.

"Na, they just do it because they have to. Don't worry about it", she added at her sad look. "It's fine. I don't care about them."

Her other presents were more interesting. A large box of toffees from Hagrid, which they melted on the fire as they shared them, a book called _Flying With The Canons_ from Ron, telling her about his favourite team, a splendid eagle quill from Hermione, and a finely designed frame from Harry.

"You can put your favourite picture of your parents in it," Harry said.

As for Cedric, he had given her a book on the myths and legends of the wizarding world. It was beautiful. She was glad she had thought of a book on Magical History, which Cedric was deeply interested in (they often joked he was the only student to find Binns interesting).

Her last present was from Mrs Weasley, a large cake and another jumper (she was glad of it; her last one had grown too small). However, she felt a pang of lingering guilt, even if the Weasleys didn't. Not only for the car, but for all the forbidden things they were about to do.

As promised, Megan wrote a letter. Just to be on the safe side, she never referred to the potion directly.

_Dear Cedric._

_Happy Christmas to you and your family. Thanks a lot for your present, it's greatt. I hope you didn't spend a fortune on it!_

_Things are pretty quiet, here, as you can imagine, nothing to report... we've been catching up on that homework I told you about. And we're thinking we're about finished. And tonight, of course is the feast. Then, we'll just check up our homework one last time._

_You must think I'm nuts doing my homework on Christmas, but it's Potions, so we were afraid we wouldn't make it if we didn't use all the time we could._

_I hope you have a great Christmas and happy New Year._

_Yours, Megan._

The weather wasn't too hostile, so Hedwig didn't mind going out to deliver her letter.

Even in the light of the events, no one could feel downhearted at Hogwarts on Christmas evening. The Great Hall was superbly decorated, with icicles, the usual twelve trees, the little fairies, gold and silver baubles, holly and mistletoe, magical snow... all the makings for a magical Christmas. When a floating branch of mistletoe floated around her, she couldn't help picturing Cedric and herself. She blushed at the idea.

"Megan, are you hiding something?" Ron asked.

"What? No!"

"Magical mistletoe is especially sensitive to people who are in love," Harry explained.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. So, tell me all, who is it?" Hermione said. "It's Cedric, isn't it?"

"Now, now, Hermione, don't pester her," Harry said.

She smiled at him gratefully, though her cheeks were still a bright pink. She ignored Malfoy's snide remarks about her jumper, mainly because she knew he wouldn't be so smug in a few hours. And because she personally found the jumper great.

"Megan, who are you going to turn into?" Hermione asked in a low voice.

Her choice wasn't difficult to make. The girl beside Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, was clearly his girlfriend. Who better, then, to get answers from Malfoy?

"Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione peered at her too.

"Great idea. But you'll need to get a couple of hairs..."

"Okay."

"Here," Hermione said, handing her a tube from under the table.

"What about you?

"I will be Milicent Bulstrode." Hermione said, pointing discreetly at her over at the Slytherin table. "I got her hair from the girls' bathroom."

But Harry and Ron didn't yet have any hair from Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione had planned it out for them.

"Here, they love stuffing their faces, so they'll jump at the chance to have these. I added a sleeping draught that should knock them out."

"How are we going to deal with Pansy Parkinson?" Harry asked.

"She likes thinking she's Malfoy's equal, so she'll be with the two goons as well."

"Without Malfoy?"

"Look, he's leaving," Megan said. "The other three aren't following."

"Perfect. Let's go and get into place."

Hidden behind two large statues, they got ready to watch them arrive. Megan pointed her wand at Hermione's chocolate cakes and whispered:

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The small confections rose obediently and stayed there. They waited a long half hour before the three Slytherins. As an extra precaution, Hermione had produced a third cake. She hadn't come for this part of the plan, because she wanted to keep an eye on the potion. They were so close, they couldn't afford to have any problems. Fortunately for them, Milicent, who was a plump girl herself, appeared to have a sweet tooth of her own, and devoured her cake as greedily as the boys. While they were stuffing their faces, Megan pointed her wand at Pansy and whispered:

"_Somnolus_"

Soon, they slumped to the floor.

"How thick can you get...?" Ron asked incredulously.

They found it harder to lock them in a closet afterwards, though. They were heavy.

"C'mon, let's go."

They hurried up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

A thick black smoke was filling the toilet as they entered. When Megan called her name, Hermione came out, looking anxious.

"You got it?" she asked breathlessly.

They just nodded. Megan glanced into the cauldron. It was grey and bubbly, and generally uninviting.

"Okay... I followed the instructions exactly... it's happening the way it does in the book..."

"Okay, so now what?"

"Take these robes, I got them from the laundry. We add the hairs and drink it." Hermione said. "Don't forget, we'll have exactly an hour before the potion wears off." she added.

"Okay."

She had already changed, so the three others did so too while she poured it into four glasses. As they added the hairs, the potion hissed and turned a nasty shade of yellow.

"Urgh... it must taste ghastly..." Ron said.

"Add your hairs, see what it does," she instructed.

They did. Megan's turned a dark muddy green colour, Harry's became khaki, and Ron's a muddy brown.

"Wait," Harry said. "Ron and I will be doubling in size, we can't drink here."

"Right," Ron agreed. "Each one to a cabin."

They soon were ready.

"Ready?' Megan asked.

"Ready," they called.

"One... Two... Three!"

Megan pinched her nose and swallowed it in two long gulps. It tasted like overcooked cabbage. As soon as she felt it run through her body, she felt a burning pain in her insides. She bent over, gasping and wondering if she was about to be sick. And then, soon, her whole body tingled and burned as though electricity and fire was going through it. Her hair, which had fallen on either side of her face, became dark, her body and arms changed... the pain made her clutch her chest, a hand on the wall of the cabin. And finally, it stopped. She gasped, panting for breath, and opened the door.

"Megan...?"

Crabbe and Goyle were standing in front of her, looking slightly confused.

"Yeah."

She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. She reached her hand to her face. She was now Pansy Parkinson. She was far from keen on the idea, but she was willing to make the sacrifice to save the school. Hogwarts was her home and no one messed with her friends.

"This is weird..."

"Hermione? It worked! Come on, let's go!"

"Er... I don't think I will, actually. You go on without me."

"Hermione, we know she's not much to look at," Ron said. "No one'll know it's you."

"Just go!" she said. "You're wasting time."

"Hermione, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Just go on."

They hurried out and down the marble staircase. They just needed to find the Slytherin common room.

"They always come from here to go to the Great Hall in the morning," Megan said, pointing to the entrance to the dungeons.

They were about to head in that direction but were stopped.

"Hey, what are you three doing?"

"Percy..." Ron muttered.

"We were heading to our common room." Megan said.

She remembered just in time to add a hint of coldness to her voice.

"What are _you_ doing down here?" Ron asked.

"I am a Prefect. You have no business roaming around the school at this time."

"Crabbe, Goyle! Pansy!"

Malfoy came striding up.

"Were you still in the Great Hall?"

They nodded.

"Where's Bulstrode?"

"Hospital wing," Megan said swiftly. "Had too much to eat."

She rolled her eyes as if to express her exasperation.

"Hm."

Then he spotted Percy.

"And what are you doing here Weasley?"

"Mind your attitude, Malfoy."

Megan fought with herself to not look at Percy as they followed Malfoy.

"Well, then, if you have no legitimate reason to be here, off to your common room."

They walked off.

They walked down the murky dungeon corridors.

"That Weasley... thinks he's going to catch the heir of Slytherin single handed or something?" Malfoy growled.

The three others exchanged a look. As much as she hated to admit it, Megan did agree she wouldn't have put it past Percy to try. But she let that go for the time being. They might get their answers in moments. They stopped in front of a bare wall.

"What's the new password, again, Pancakes?"

Megan managed to resist a horrified expression, and just went:

"Er... I didn't remember it had changed..."

"Oh, yeah, I remember, now. _Pure Blood_."

The wall opened and they entered. It was dark and green. A lot different from the Gryffindor common room, which was lit up and bright.

"Got something to show you. I'll go get it. Father just sent it to me."

Malfoy disappeared and Megan and the boys sat in arm chairs. Shortly after he came back, holding a piece of paper.

"Here, look at this."

He held it out to Megan, who read it aloud.

ENQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC.

_Arthur Weasley, employee at the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office, was fined fifty galleons for enchanting a Muggle car, a blue Ford Anglia. Mr Lucius Malfoy, member of the Administration Council of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the car crashed a few months ago, asked for Mr Weasley's resignation, claiming he had "tarnished the reputation of our Ministry. He has no competence to write laws and his Act for the Protection of Muggles should be abandoned immediately."_

_Mr Weasley refused to make any comment, and his wife merely "advised" our reporters to "clear off if they didn't want to have the house ghoul set on them."_

"Well? It's funny, isn't it?"

Megan and the others forced a laugh.

"That idiot is so obsessed with Muggles he should just snap his wand and go and live among them," Malfoy said in disgust. "You wouldn't think they're a family of wizards, they're so pathetic."

Ron's fist clenched. Megan, who had moved to sit on the arm of Malfoy's chair, shook her head warningly. Malfoy, who was lower than her, didn't see it.

"What's the matter with you?" Malfoy asked, seeing Ron's crumpled face.

"Uh... stomach ache," he grunted.

"Then go to the hospital wing and kick those Mudbloods for me."

This time Megan was almost as furious as Ron. But she willed herself to keep calm.

"I'm surprised the _Daily Prophet_ hasn't been talking about the attacks," Malfoy went on.

"Maybe the Ministry didn't want to cause more panic." Megan suggested.

"No, I think Dumbledore is hushing it all up. Wouldn't want to loose his seat at the head of the school, would he?"

Megan knew he wasn't like that at all, but said nothing.

"He'll be kicked out if this goes on," Malfoy said gleefully. "Father always said he thought Dumbledore was the worst thing that could happen to this school. A real headmaster would never have let dirt like Creevey in."

Megan bit her lip but stayed still._Keep calm... keep calm._.. she coerced herself. But time was slipping and they hadn't had a real answer yet.

"Potter, can I take your picture? Potter, can I have your autograph?"

He pretended using an invisible camera. But when he only got silence, he looked at them and said.

"What's the matter with you?"

A little late, they laughed. But Malfoy didn't seem to mind. They weren't impersonating the brightest of people.

"Saint Potter... Mudblood lover, she's no better than that Weasley lot. She doesn't act like a real witch either or she'd never be with that Granger. To think some people seriously believe that she's the heir of Slytherin!"

Megan held her breath. Could this be it?

"If only I knew who it really was... _I_ could help."

Megan didn't know what these words brought up in her. She was happy to know _something_ about the heir, but she had been so sure it was Malfoy, she felt a little frustrated at having to go back to the beginning. Because if he didn't tell his friends, she doubted that he was the heir. She glanced at Harry and Ron, who both looked dumbfounded. It was probably Crabbe and Goyle's usual faces because Malfoy didn't notice.

"But, Draco, you must have some idea?" Megan asked coaxingly.

"No," he sighed. "Father won't tell me anything. He's worried I'll tell everyone about it and draw attention. But he was a student when it was last opened fifty years ago. And I do know this: the last time it was opened, a Mudblood died."

Megan felt the blood drain from her (or was it Pansy's?) face. And she felt very relieved that so many of the Muggle borns were gone.

"So it's probably only a matter of time before another dies this time. As for me, I hope it's Granger."

Megan, Harry and Ron were all on the very edge of breaking point. But they only had to hold on a little longer. She threw them both warning looks. Harry managed to compose himself to ask:

"Which one was it? The Mudblood that died?"

"I don't know," Malfoy said.

"And what about the person who opened up the chamber last time?" Megan asked. "D'you know if they got caught?"

"Well, I don't know their name either, but they were expelled." Malfoy said. "Probably got thrown in Azkaban."

"Azkaban...?" Harry said.

He knew Megan didn't know it so he had pretended he didn't.

"The wizard prison, Goyle!" Malfoy said exasperatedly. "You're even thicker than usual, today."

He turned to Megan.

"Anyway. My father told me to keep quiet and let the heir of Slytherin do his thing. He has enough on his plate already. D'you know the Ministry came and made an inspection last week?"

"Oh, Draco!" Megan said, trying to sound horrified.

"Yeah. Luckily, they didn't find much. My father has a lot of precious dark magical items in the house. He stores them under the living room."

"Oh, he does, does he?" Ron said, sounding interested.

Megan gave him another warning look. Fortunately, Malfoy, seemingly, took no notice. Just then, she noticed Ron's flaming red hair was poking out through Crabbe's black buzz cut. The hour seemed to be almost out! Malfoy lay a hand on her leg. She gasped and jumped up, both out of revulsion and surprise.

"What's the matter?" Malfoy asked.

"Uh... I just remembered!" she said, suddenly getting an idea. "I forgot my _potions_ book at the library. I have to go and get it now, or I'll never have time to finish that essay... And I need these two to come too."

For once, she was glad the Slytherins and Gryffindors shared half their Potions classes. And given Pansy's fairly weak level in Potions, it didn't sound too out there.

"You do? Well, up to you. Can't see them being much help."

"You two, come."

They left the room before he could see anything out of the ordinary.

Once out of the common room Megan didn't slow down.

"Megan, it's okay... we're out." Harry said quietly.

"Let's just get out." she said shortly.

They didn't stop until they were back in the girl's bathroom. Megan leaned on the nearest sink and breathed deeply for a few minutes.

"Are you okay?"

They were all back to themselves.

"Yeah. Just grossed out. Hermione? Are you there? We've got loads to tell you!"

"Go away!" she squeaked.

Megan stopped, befuddled.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

"C'mon, Milicent's face must have worn off now," Ron said.

Finally, the door opened.

"You know I said it was only for human transformation...?"

Her face was covered in black cat fur, her eyes were wide and yellow... She had turned into a mixture between a girl and a cat...

"It was cat hairs..." she said tearfully.

Ron sniggered but stopped when Harry elbowed him and Megan gave him a dark look.

"C'mon, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey..." Harry said. "She never asks too many questions..."

So they took her to the hospital wing.


	27. Book 2 - Chapter 16

**16 – The Diary**

Megan waited on the platform with some of the others and beamed when she saw Cedric climb off the train. He looked around, saw her, and smiled. They headed towards each other.

"It's good to see you," she smiled.

She was surprised by how much she'd missed him, and wanted to hug him, but hesitated. But he seemed to ignore it and hugged her.

"So how did it go?" He whispered.

Megan told him as they went back to the castle. He sympathised with Hermione's plight. She stayed several weeks in the hospital wing. There were a lot of rumours going around her disappearance when the students returned after the holidays. Since she was a Muggle Born, people were sure she'd been attacked. Madam Pomfrey kept a curtain around her bed to avoid her being constantly looked at as countless students went out of their way to try and catch a glimpse of her. Megan, Harry, Ron and Cedric went to visit every evening. Megan was happy that Cedric was back, but worried about him, Hermione and the other Muggle born students. She also went to great lengths to make sure Hermione got her daily homework.

"I can't believe you're still working." Ron said as Megan handed her her books.

"Of course I am, Ron!" she said, not looking up. "I have to keep up, don't I?"

She was in a better mood, because her face was no longer furry, and her eyes were almost back to their original golden brown.

"Any new leads?" She added in a whisper.

Megan sighed and shook her head.

"No," she said. "I was sure it was him, though... he's definitely discriminative enough."

They stayed a little less long than they would have liked, because Snape had given them so much homework that Megan wondered if she would ever finish it. Ron was just complaining about it (again), when they heard angry noises.

"Sounds like Filch," Harry said as he pulled Ron into a corner while Cedric and Megan hid in another.

"Another attack...?" Megan asked, tensely.

They listened hard to a now hysterical Filch.

"...all night to mop it..." he was saying in a furious grumble. "As if I have nothing better to do! I've had it! I'm going to Dumbledore...!"

They finally heard his steps die away and a door slam. They peered around the corner and recognised his usual scouting point: the place where Mrs Norris had been attacked. It wasn't hard to see what Filch had been furious about. There was water everywhere around a door Megan recognised as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They could also hear her wailing.

"What's her problem?" Ron asked.

Megan shrugged.

"Let's go ask her," Harry suggested.

Lifting their robes above their ankles, they stepped through the widening puddle and stepped inside, ignoring again the "out of order" sign. The wailing got louder. She was sitting on a window sill. The whole room was wet and water dripped here and there. Megan took a deep breath and called:

"...Myrtle? Is everything all right...?"

Then, she saw them and sniffled.

"What? Come to throw something else at me?"

Megan frowned and took a step forwards.

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

"Don't ask me!" she wailed. "Here I am, minding my own business and then, someone comes in and thinks it's funny to throw a book at me."

Harry came and stood beside Megan.

"But... well, it can't really... hurt you, can it?" he asked. "I mean, wouldn't it just... go through you?"

She glowed a faded pink and soared down.

"Of course it would!" she growled angrily. "Here's a fun game! Let's all throw things at Myrtle because she won't _feel_ anything! Ten points for those who get it through her head! Fifty if it's through the head! Ha ha ha! Such a great game, I don't think!"

"Myrtle, he wasn't trying to offend you," Megan said. "D'you think you know who threw it at you?"

"No. I didn't see them. I was just in a corner, thinking all by myself, not bothering anyone, and it fell through the top of my head. It's over there," she added, pointing sulkily.

They looked in the direction she indicated. Indeed, a small black, soggy looking book lay there. Megan stepped forwards to pick it up but Cedric held her back.

"What?"

"It could be seriously dangerous," Cedric said, eyeing the book guardedly. "I don't think we should touch it."

"How could a book be dangerous?" Megan asked.

"You'd be surprised," Harry said, looking at the book with wary eyes too.

"My Dad told me about books he's confiscated." Ron added. "One burned your eyes out. Another made you speak in limericks for the rest of your life..."

"Okay, I get your point. But we'll never know unless we take a look," Megan pointed out, gently pulling out her arm from Cedric's grip.

She ducked down and picked it up. She soon saw it was a diary. Faded and old, but it was. Glancing at the cover, she just managed to read a year. The diary was fifty years old. Opening it curiously, she spotted a faded T. M. Riddle on the first page.

"Megan? Are you okay?" Cedric asked.

She glanced up at them, and laughed at their nervous faces.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." she said. "Do any of you know a T. M. Riddle?"

"Riddle...?" Ron stepped forwards and peered over her shoulder. "I think I know that name... let me think… Yeah, that's it. He got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago."

"How d'you know that?" Megan asked, looking up at him.

"Because I had to polish that Cup over and over when I with Filch in the Trophy Room." Ron said grumpily. "Remember I said I'd had another fit that night? It was on that cup. You'd remember a name on a Cup if you'd polished it for an hour."

Megan smiled and looked at the diary again. She flicked carefully through a few pages, and frowned.

"He never wrote in it. There's no ink smudges or anything..."

"In that case, I wonder why someone would through it away...?" Cedric wondered.

"You and me both," Megan said, turning it over.

On it, was a name for a newsagent on Wauxhall Road in London.

"He must have been Muggle Born," she said. "Vauxhall Road is in the Muggle part of London."

"Well, not much use to us..." Ron said.

Megan didn't disagree, but she had a feeling it was more important than was let on. So she pocketed it.

That night, Megan went to bed early so Ron wouldn't know what she was doing, and not put the others in the uncomfortable situation of lying to him because Ron would never accept this.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley._

_We heard about the enquiry. First, I wish to apologise again for the trouble Ron and I caused you. I hope you believe us when we tell you we honestly didn't want that. We never wanted to fly the car, we just had no other choice. I can't explain why, exactly but it is mostly my fault, so please don't begrudge Ron. And to apologise further, I am enclosing this warrant for a withdrawal of seventy five galleons. You have done so much for me, I could never face you again if I didn't atone for what happened. So please feel no shame or embarrassment in using this money. If anyone deserves it, you do. And please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything. You are the closest thing to a family I have. And if I can do anything to help you, please let me know._

_Yours truly,_

_Megan Potter._

The next morning, Megan got up early to send Hedwig out with the letter. Hermione was fully recovered in the beginning of February. Megan showed her the diary on her first evening back.

"It could have hidden powers," she said, taking the diary to look at it.

"Well, it's hiding them well, then," Ron said. "I don't see why you don't dump it, Megan."

"Because I want to know why someone tried to get rid of it," Megan said. "If it's empty, why do it? And I would like to know why Riddle got his award."

"Could be a number of things," Harry said. "Great exam results, or something."

Megan glanced at Hermione, and could tell she was thinking the same as her.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Well, the Chamber was opened fifty years ago, right?" Hermione began.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "So?"

"And the diary is fifty years old," Megan went on.

"And that tells us one important thing," Hermione put in. "We know whoever opened the chamber last time was expelled, fifty years ago. And now, thanks to Ron, we learned Riddle got an award for special services to the school, also fifty years ago. Coincidence? I don't think so. So, what if Riddle got said award for the_expulsion of the heir of Slytherin?_"

"What?" Harry frowned.

"Yes, and his diary probably says it all!" Hermione said. "The chamber, how to open it, what creature is inside...! Whoever is behind the attacks this year wouldn't want this in public hands, would they?"

Megan sighed, running a hand through her long hair.

"That's a brilliant theory," she said. "But the problem is there's nothing written in the diary... whatever secrets it has are well hidden, and I have no idea how to get them."

Hermione frowned at the diary.

"Maybe it's invisible ink," she said thoughtfully.

Pulling out her wand, she pointed it at the diary on an empty page and said;

"_Aparecium!_"

She frowned but didn't give up. She pulled out what looked like a red rubber.

"It's a Revealer, I got it from Diagon Alley." she said, and rubbed it along the blank page.

But again, nothing. Ron put his hands behind his head.

"I don't think there's anything in there. Riddle just got a diary for Christmas and didn't bother writing in it."

Megan couldn't explain to herself why she kept the diary. She was sure she hadn't heard the name before then, yet she felt it meant something to her, like someone she'd known but forgotten about. But that was absurd, since thanks to Nathalie, she had never had any real friends until Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and Cedric. However, Megan was determined to find out more about Riddle, so she decided to use the time of her break the next day and headed to the trophy room. Harry had gotten a little behind in his homework, and had preferred to do that. Ron, who claimed he had spent enough time in there to last him a lifetime, didn't care to follow either. So she went alone. But as she reached the corridor, she heard her name. She turned around.

"Cedric," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd want to check the Cup out," he smiled. "Mind if I go with you?"

Megan tried to keep her flush unnoticed.

"Not at all. You might see things I'd miss."

They walked up to the Trophy room together. Riddle's shield didn't give any details about his award. Megan heaved a sigh.

"D'you know anything about it?" she asked Cedric.

"I don't know any more than you, I'm afraid," he said apologetically. "The Chamber of Secrets was pretty hush hush, after all. Which makes sense, I mean what sane parent would send their child to a school with a deadly beast in its depths? But I figure your theory's the most plausible. I don't think good exams are worth a special award. There would be praise of some sort, of course, but Services to the school... it doesn't sound work-related to me, somehow."

"...No, you're right."

But they did find Riddle's name on an old Head Boy register and a medal for Magical Merit in his name.

"Magical Merit...? Is that something to do with grades, d'you reckon?"

"Could be, or he was just really talented," Cedric said.

The bell rang then, and they hurried to their next class. When she told the others about what they'd found, Ron compared Riddle to Percy, saying they were both "top of the class in every subject", in a tone that hurt Hermione a little. After all, she was pretty much top of the class in everything too.

Sunshine came back to Hogwarts a few days later and the moods rose also. Indeed, there had been no attacks recently, and Madam Pomfrey reported happily that Mandrakes were growing irascible, meaning they were growing fast and well.

"The moment their acne clears, we'll re-pot them and soon, we'll be able to chop them up for the potion." she said when Megan asked her one Herbology class.

Megan wondered if the Heir of Slytherin had lost his nerve. She figured it must be more and more risky to open the Chamber, with the school being so alert and tense. Maybe the ghastly monster was settling down for another fifty years hibernation... But all were not appeased. Ernie McMillan, for example, was still convinced Megan was the culprit, and that the evidence was in the events of the Duelling Club. And Peeves didn't help either, laughing at her, pointing at her, saying things like "Oh, Potter, you rotter!" or "Who's it going to be next, Potter?" and other helpful comments. As for Gilderoy Lockhart, he seemed to think his very presence had been enough to terrify the monster away, as he told McGonagall one day as they were waiting to go in for Transfiguration.

"I don't think there'll be any more trouble, my dear Minerva," he said. "I think the culprit knows it was only a matter of time before I caught them and thought it best to cease before I came after them. You know, I think what we need is a nice morale booster. To cheer everyone up after the dreadful events of these past few months. I won't say anything now, but I think I have just the idea."

He walked off. And Megan was almost sure she saw McGonagall roll her eyes.

His idea of a "morale booster" became clear on February Fourteenth. The room was filled with flying heart shaped confetti and flowers, the walls were coloured pink, Lockhart wore a flashy pink suit. And Megan noticed a lot of the girls had doubled the usual dose of make-up. Megan had had a short night because of a long running Quidditch practice the previous night. But despite her tiredness and not using make up, Megan was one of the most beautiful girls one could find.

"What's going on?" Megan asked with a yawn as she sat down and helped herself to some bacon, eggs and orange juice. "I like pink as much as the next person, but this is ridiculous."

Harry pointed to the teacher's table. Apart from Lockhart, of course, all the teachers looked very uncomfortable. Dumbledore's expression of course, was pretty unreadable.

"Happy Valentine's day!" Lockhart called. "First, I thank the forty six-people who sent me Valentine's cards. Next, allow me to introduce my new friends; card carrying cupids! These cute little buttons will be delivering loving messages around the school today. And I'm sure my colleagues will be happy to teach you things like Love potions or Entrancing Enchantments."

Flitwick buried his face in his hands and Snape's already thin mouth pretty much vanished. Megan had lost track of the date and hadn't realised it was Valentine's Day. It wasn't exactly the highest priority in her list, given her non-existent sentimental life. She checked to see her friends weren't looking. Then, she glanced at the Hufflepuff table over Hermione's shoulder. Cedric looked in that direction at the same time and smiled at her. There was something in that smile Megan couldn't read. But she smiled back.

"See something interesting?"

The others looked in that direction, and mercifully, Cedric looked away in time. Megan flushed but said nothing.

"No, nothing."

But a look in Harry's eyes told her he didn't believe her.

All day, dwarves barged in to take and deliver messages from one to another. But some messages didn't come via them. At lunchtime, while Megan was running late because she'd needed to ask McGonagall some questions, a small paper bird floated towards her. It fluttered around her until she stopped. Then, it landed on her hand. She unfolded it. And smiled. Then, she pocketed it and kept going not noticing someone glance after her before walking away, satisfied. Megan was going to the dungeons to Potions with the Slytherins, when she slipped down the steps and her bag slid off her shoulder, spilling its contents on the floor.

"Can't remember how to walk, any more, Potter?"

Megan quickly gathered her things and got to her feet but noticed Malfoy was holding something... Riddle's diary.

"Give that back, Malfoy." she said.

"What could she have written in this...?"

Malfoy obviously hadn't noticed the date and thought it was Megan's personal diary. Just then, Ginny, who was passing by on the way to Charms, froze, horrified.

"I said give it back!" Megan said hotly.

Ron, Harry and Hermione came at that moment.

"When I've had a look." he said.

"So help me, Malfoy-" Ron spat, but Megan flung out an arm.

"I'll handle this."

Whipping out her wand before anyone could react, she shouted:

"_Expelliarmus!_"

The diary leaped out of Malfoy's hand and landed neatly in her free one. She knew magic was forbidden in the corridors but she didn't care. She was tired of Malfoy's endless taunting. He sneered, then looked at Ginny.

"What are you looking at?"

Ginny ran away. Ron made to strike at Malfoy too but Megan and Harry pulled him away. They didn't want him belching slugs again, and nor, when they expressed this point of view, did he.

It was only in Charms that Megan noticed something odd about Riddle's diary. While the rest of her things had been splattered with ink from her broken ink bottle, the diary had stayed spotless. She tried to say so to Ron, who she had been paired up with, but his wand was acting up again, so he wasn't too open for discussion. That evening, an hour before curfew, Megan went to the top of the West Tower. Darkness had already fallen two hours before but Megan didn't mind, because people prefered the safety of their common rooms to the long corridors. Megan had to admit she wasn't absolutely at ease. She didn't think she could stand another attack... especially if it was...

"About time," said a smiling voice.

Megan looked into the torch light and smiled.

"Sorry, Cedric. What's with the bird note, Lockhart's system too elaborate for you?" she teased.

"Na, just hate doing like everyone else." he smiled.

It was fortunately slightly warmer than the previous week.

"How are you holding up?"

They sat against the wall together. Megan sighed and let her head fall backwards.

"Not so bad, I guess... I mean... I keep telling myself they're wrong, and that they'll have to see it sometime... but it just... hurts to know the truth and not know how to be heard..."

"Your friends know you're right, so the rest doesn't matter."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right... But that's not all..."

She told him about the fine Mr Weasley had been ordered to pay by her fault.

"Are you joking? You're worried about that?"

"You know the Weasleys aren't rich," she said.

"Yes, but if they don't begrudge you for what happened to their car and the fine, you shouldn't either." He said.

Megan knew he had a point, however she couldn't help but feel bad for bringing that upon them when they'd taken her into their home without question, despite it having been through illegal means both for Muggles and Wizards. But she managed to put that aside when Cedric and she shared sweets and pumpkin juice while looking at the stars.

"... Why are you so sure I didn't attack anyone?" Megan asked eventually.

He thought for a moment.

"... I know you. The only thing that would make you hurt someone is if you're not yourself. And whatever it is, I think it requires quite a lot of magic to control it. And as brilliant as you may be, I don't think you're quite there, yet."

Megan smiled and rested her head against his shoulder.

"... Why does no one else believe me...?" she wondered aloud.

"Two reasons. First, they're scared. They want someone to carry all the accusations to not doubt each other. That way, they think they know how to keep safe." he said, laying an arm around her shoulders. "And second, they don't know you as well as me or the Gryffindors. Both put together gives a school full of people who, deep down, probably know you're innocent, but feel safer believing you're not."

Megan sighed. It was a little twisted, and unfair, but she could see the logic. Better accuse someone you hardly knew than suspect your best friends. After all, she herself couldn't even think of her friends as guilty. Then, wanting to change the subject, enquired:

"By the way, what's all this for?"

"Valentine's day is usually all about couples. But I figured why not enjoy it even if you're not a couple?"

Megan couldn't decide what to think of this. She was really pleased and touched, of course but...

"However, all good things come to an end... it's past curfew, we should get going..."

They managed to slip back inside and to Gryffindor Tower undetected.

"Thanks for tonight... it was nice." Megan told him.

"Then I'm happy to have been of service." he said. "Good night."

"Be careful."

He smiled, kissed her forehead and left.

"You were back late last night," Hermione remarked when they got up next morning.

"Oh, yeah... I was... busy."

"With who?"

Megan sighed. It was getting too hard to keep it to herself any more. And it would be nice to have an exterior eye on her and Cedric to help see what it actually was.

"... Keep it to yourself, okay?"

"Promise."

"... I was with Cedric."

"I knew it. So, what did you do?"

"Nothing, we just talked. It felt nice. To have someone not look at you like a criminal for a change."

"I don't."

"I know. But someone who's not a Gryffindor."

"You like him, don't you?"

Megan hesitated a little. She pulled on her robes to give herself time to think.

"... I... I think so. I mean... I'm worried about him being a target... I... can't stop thinking about him... I couldn't stand the very idea that he could think I was guilty..."

"And does he feel the same way?"

"... I don't know... I mean, he asked me to meet him last night, but... he's two years older, he could have a hundred of other girls if he wanted. How is he ever going to be interested in me?"

"I think he already is. I mean, as you say, he's popular, so why would he ask you to meet him rather than another?"

Megan had her doubts, but the argument did make sense, after all.

That morning, at last, Megan saw Hedwig flutter down from the entrance the owls used. Megan handed her a slighter bigger piece if bacon than usual.

"Hello," she said. "What happened to you? You've been gone for a while."

She untied the letter and stroked the soft feathers and opened the letter.

_Dear Megan._

_First, thank you for you help. I am ashamed to admit it, but we needed it. Arthur's off the hook now, so don't worry about it. I don't want you blaming yourself. Of course we don't begrudge you or Ron. We know you're both reasonable and would not have done such a reckless thing unless if you had any other opportunity. We were just terribly worried about you._

_I know Hedwig was gone a while, but Percy insisted he needed Hermes and Errol fell ill (though he's better now), so we had to borrow her and Percy wouldn't take the time to inform you. Sorry we didn't inform you, and thank you._

_We are both touched to hear how you feel, and we also consider you one of our own. Please feel free to come to the Burrow any time. We know it can't be easy with your Muggle family._

_Regards to all,_

_Molly Weasley._

"What's that? You expecting something?" Ron asked.

Megan, who had been wondering what to tell Ron if she got this, had now found a perfect explanation.

"Uh, your mother wanted to borrow Hedwig because Errol fell sick. He's okay, though," she added. "So she was just saying thanks and sends you all her regards."

Harry eyed her a little dubiously but said nothing.

"Why not borrow Hermes?" Ron asked frowning.

"Percy insisted he needed him." she said.


	28. Book 2 - Chapter 17

18 - A leap into the past

The rest of the day went fairly smoothly (aside from the whispering and glares, of course). But that evening, Megan went to bed early and had another look at the diary, even though she knew the boys weren't sure it was worth it. She leaned against the wall on her four poster bed, her pillow propped up behind her back, and flicked through the still spotless pages. Then, she pulled out her quill and ink bottle. She then dropped a blot of ink on the first page. The ink shone a few seconds... and vanished, as though sucked into the page! Megan stayed aghast a few moments, then got an idea. She dipped her quill again.

"_My name is Megan Potter."_ She wrote.

These too faded into the page. Megan waited. Then, soon, her ink returned... but its words had changed. And the handwriting was not hers.

"_**Hello, Megan Potter. I am Tom Riddle. How did you find my diary?**__"_

Megan couldn't believe it. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart, and wrote again.

"_Someone tried to get rid of it in a toilet."_

She wondered how he would react.

"_**Hm. Lucky I recorded my memories in something more durable than ink. But I knew some people wouldn't want this to be read**_."

"_Really? What do you mean?"_ she wrote.

"_**I mean this diary has in its pages the memories of terrible things. Things that happened in Hogwarts and were covered up.**__"_

"_I am at Hogwarts now,"_ Megan said. _"__And horrible things have been happening again."_

Then, she got an idea. This was the ideal person to ask about the Chamber!

"_Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?" _

She waited, heart thundering. She could find out what was in it, the name of the heir of Slytherin... but then horror filled her heart. What if it _was_ her...? Just then, a flurry of words flew across the page, as though desperate to come out."

"_**Of course. In my day, it was a legend, that no one believed existed. But it's not true. When I was in my fifth year, the Chamber was opened, and several students were attacked, one ending up dead.**__"_

This was what Malfoy had told them, Megan remembered. But who? She wondered. It could maybe help them to know. But Riddle, after a short pause, had resumed writing.

"_**I caught the one who'd opened the Chamber, and he was of course expelled. But Dippet, the Headmaster at the time, was too ashamed and refused to let the truth be known. They told everyone the girl had died in some accident. They gave me a nice shiny trophy for my trouble and told me to keep quiet. But I knew it could happen again. The monster still lived, and the person who could bring it back was free.**__"_

Megan almost spilled her ink bottle as she wrote back.

"_It _is_happening again. Now. Two students have been attacked, and a ghost, and no one can figure out who or what did it. Who was responsible last time?"_

"_**I can show you, if you like. I can take you back to the night I caught him.**__"_

Megan frowned slightly, thoughtful. What did Riddle mean? How could he bring someone into someone else's _memory_...? She glanced at the door to the dormitory. No one was coming up.

"_OK."_

The pages flew as though caught in the wind, stopping mid June, and then, Megan felt herself sucked into the book. She then felt herself falling down into a flow of colour and light.

She fell on the floor. Slightly dazed, she got to her feet and shook her head. Things came into focus. She soon recognised where she was. There was no mistaking the circular room. Dumbledore's office. But the bizarre instruments were no longer there, she soon realised. And the wizard sitting at the desk and reading something wasn't Dumbledore. He was clearly old, and worn. And he didn't have that aura Dumbledore did. Megan had never seen him. She meant to apologise for her intrusion, but then noticed he didn't appear to have seen her... She glanced around the room, which was so different from the first time she'd been in it. Fawkes was nowhere to be seen. Then, Megan realised she must be in the Hogwarts Riddle had known fifty years ago. She looked out the window. It was sunset, apparently. Then, the wizard sighed, folded the letter and looked up. Megan froze, expecting to be told off. But he looked right through her at what Megan soon saw was the door. She then turned to the wizard. He was still looking in her direction, yet he still didn't appear to realise she was there. Then it hit her. She couldn't be seen because she didn't exist! She wasn't born then. At that moment, there was a knock on the door, making Megan jump.

"Enter," the man said.

A tall boy of about sixteen years old entered. He had a silver Prefect badge like Percy's. He also had jet black hair, and a face that would have been good looking if it didn't have a strange feel to it Megan didn't like... a coldness. Yet, as Megan looked more carefully, there was a clear glimmer of anxiety in his eyes.

_Odd..._ she said to herself._Why would he be nervous...? If this is about him capturing the culprit, he should be happy. Or at least at ease..._

Then again, Megan figured he might just be like her, when she saw a teacher, or Dumbledore. Even if she knew she had done nothing wrong, Dumbledore had that way of his that put her ill at ease.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster Dippet?"

Megan recalled Riddle mentioning the name. He didn't seem the type of man who looked capable of running much.

"Yes, Riddle. Sit down. I've been reading the letter you sent me."

"Oh." Riddle answered.

Megan clearly noticed his nerves increase, but still didn't understand it.

"My boy," Dippet began, uncertainly. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to stay here over the summer. Surely you want to go home?"

"No," Riddle said immediately. "I'd really much prefer to stay here than go back..."

"I believe you reside in a Muggle Orphanage," Dippet said.

Megan felt her jaw drop slightly.

"Yes," Riddle said, turning a little red.

"Are you Muggle Born?"

"Half-Blood," he said. "My mother was a witch. She died giving birth to me. Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather. As for my Muggle father, I don't know."

Megan picked up a noticeable trace of disdain when Riddle spoke of his father, and saw that his robes were green. Slytherin.

Dippet nodded sympathetically.

"You see, Tom," he said. "In other circumstances, I'm sure we could find an arrangement, but given the recent events, you understand..."

"Of course." he said, in that sort of tone that tells one you understand, even if you don't accept. People tend to forget the difference. Megan stayed very still, listening.

"You must realise how foolish it would be for me to authorise your staying here after the death of that poor girl... No, you'll be much safer at your orphanage. In fact, there is talk about closing the school, as we are not getting any nearer to identifying the culprit..."

Megan spotted a hint of understanding in Riddle's eyes. Dippet seemed pretty oblivious.

"So... correct me if I'm wrong... you're saying that if the culprit was caught... if the attacks stopped..."

This got a reaction from Dippet. He looked up.

"What are you getting at, Tom? Would you have some information we don't? Do you know something about the attacks?"

"No, sir." Riddle said.

But Megan was pretty sure it was the kind of "no" she had given Dumbledore. Dippet sighed.

"I see. You may leave, Tom."

Riddle rose and marched out. Megan quickly darted after him.

They walked down the spiral staircase. After slipping through the gargoyle, Riddle paused. Megan waited behind him. She could tell he was thinking hard and fast. He was frowning, and biting his lip. He seemed to make his mind up because he hurried off, Megan almost having to run to keep up because he was a lot taller than her. They saw no one as they reached the Entrance Hall until they heard someone call Riddle's name. They looked up the staircase in the direction of the voice.

"What are you doing out at this hour?" the voice's owner asked.

Megan was the only one who heard her own gasp. She was looking at Dumbledore fifty years younger.

"I had to see the Headmaster, sir."

He had no nervousness in his eyes or voice now. Just a polite coolness. Megan got the feeling Riddle didn't like Dumbledore much.

"Well, hurry back to your dormitory." Dumbledore said, with that penetrating stare Megan often got. "It's not safe to be wandering the corridors, these days... since..."

Sadness filled his eyes. He sighed and bade Riddle good night. Riddle waited for him to be out of sight, and Megan had a hunch he was going to go anywhere in the school except his dormitory.

And indeed, he headed to the dungeons they had Potions in. The hallway was dark and when Riddle pushed the door until it was almost closed, Megan could only just make him out standing by the door, watching something outside in the hallway. She didn't need to hide, since no one appeared to see her. But rather than stand like an idiot, she sat down on the stairs. After what felt like an hour or so, Megan heard a noise. Someone was trying to sneak across. Whoever it was passed the dungeon where she and Riddle stood. Then, quiet as the shadows, Riddle slipped out of the room and followed. Megan hurried after him, knowing no one would hear her. Five minutes later, they stopped and Riddle stood still, listening. Megan heard a creaking noise and a hushed whisper.

"C'mon... in the box, got to get you out..."

There was something familiar in the voice... But before Megan could try and identify it, Riddle jumped around the corner and marched onto the stranger. Megan meant to follow but slipped and hurt her ankle. She looked up and saw the outline of a big boy crouching in front of a big box. When he heard Riddle, he jumped.

"Evening, Rubeus." Riddle said coldly.

"Tom..." he said uncomfortably. "What yer you doing 'ere?"

"It's over," he said coolly. "I'll have to turn you in. They're planning on closing the school if the attacks continue... I don't think you intended it to kill anyone..."

"It wasn't 'im! He wouldn't, he never!" the boy shouted.

"Monsters don't make good pets," he said, ignoring the boy's shout. "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least we can do is ensure the beast that killed their daughter is slaughtered."

"No! Aragog never killed anyone!" the boy cried, his voice echoing.

Again, Megan felt something familiar. But what...?

"No!"

"Stand aside, I say." Riddle said coldly.

"No!"

Riddle whipped out his wand and pronounced a spell Megan didn't know. A flash of light hit the box, which opened. Then, Megan let out a scream no one could hear and backed away. A huge spider, the size of a medium size dog, bounced out of it, running as fast as its legs could carry it. Riddle raised his wand again.

"_Aragna Exime!_"

But the spider was too fast. That spell, Megan did know to repell spiders.

"Aragog!" The boy shouted. "Aragog! Noo!"

The spider vanished out the door. Megan then realised with stunned horror who the mysterious boy was. And the reason he had been expelled in his third year. He had told her so when they had met. She looked up to verify her suspicions, and shouted as the truth hit her like the Hogwarts express at full speed. But no one heard her. She felt herself being pulled backwards, into a bright light. She screamed again, but still, no one heard her.

"Megan! Megan!"

Her eyes snapped open. Panting, she looked up into Harry, Ron and Hermione's worried faces. They were all watching her with worry.

"Megan? Megan, look at me. Do you know who I am?"

Harry had turned her face to look at her in the eyes. She nodded.

"Harry Nelson..."

"Today's date?"

"February 15th."

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked.

Another nod. They seemed to relax a little.

"Here, let's get you off the floor." Harry said.

He and Ron helped her to her feet but had to stop her from stumbling.

"Ow!"

"What is it?"

Megan froze.

"… My ankle…"

"Did you hurt it when you fell?"

"… I…"

That just been a projection. So why was her ankle hurting exactly where she'd hurt it in the memory? Maybe they were right and it had happened when she'd fallen… but it was one strange coincidence… the boys helped her sit in a chair.

"What were you doing?" Ron asked, looking at her with concern.

"You scared me half to death! I saw you lying unconscious." Hermione said. "But you were so rigid I somehow sensed you weren't asleep so I tried to wake you... then I saw the diary, and... I... I couldn't get you to come around..."

"... It was Hagrid," Megan gasped, tears welling in her eyes. "Hagrid opened the Chamber fifty years ago...!"

After she had told them everything she had seen and heard, Ron first chastised her for not being more careful, but they all realised that there was no way around it. Their friend, Hagrid, was connected to the death of a student. They spent the following days feeling confused and sad. They had always known Hagrid liked beasts that everyone else thought dangerous. They had seen him hide a dragon in his wood and stone hut just the year before. They had been in great trouble when they had been caught sneaking out of the castle. They wouldn't soon forget the giant three headed dog hidden in the castle that year, either... But Megan was also convinced that Hagrid would never hurt anyone. However, Riddle had pointed out the possibility of it being unintended... she couldn't make any sense of the whole story. And it was starting to give her a major headache. As she nibbled on her bacon that morning, she heaved a sigh. Part of her wished she hadn't found out how to work the diary. They went over and over the conversations she had witnessed until she was sick of it.

"Riddle might have gotten the wrong person," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Maybe something else was attacking students..."

"Hermione, how many monsters d'you think this school can hold?" Ron asked.

"Besides, we always knew Hagrid had been expelled..." Megan said unhappily.

"And the attacks must have stopped after he left," Harry went on with a sigh. "Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have gotten that award."

"He does sound like Percy," Ron grumbled. "Who asked him to rat Hagrid out?"

"The monster killed someone, Ron," Hermione reminded.

"And Riddle didn't want to go back to his Muggle orphanage. I can't blame him for wanting to stay here..."

There was an uneasy silence. Then, Ron asked hesitantly.

"... Didn't you tell us that you saw Hagrid in Knockturn Alley...?"

"He was looking for Slug Repellent."

Another silence fell. Then, Hermione brought up another sensitive point.

"Do any of you think we should go see Hagrid...? Talk to him about this...?"

Ron snorted.

"That's be a cheerful visit, wouldn't it? Hello, Hagrid, tell us, have you let anything mad and hairy loose around the castle lately?"

After a long hesitation, they decided they would only go and talk to Hagrid if there was another attack. None of them liked the idea, but hopefully this time would be more fortunate. There had been no deaths so far... and if Madam Pomfrey was to be believed, then they wouldn't be petrified for long... however there was a chance, until they knew what actually was attacking the students... that that one student would be the casualty. And if so, Megan didn't think she could stand it, What if it was Cedric? No, even if it was another, she couldn't bear to think of it.

More and more time went by devoid of bodiless voices, so Megan and the others began hoping they might not even need to speak to Hagrid. It had been four months since the last attack, and everyone else seemed to be thinking this whole terrible incident was coming to an end. Peeves got tired of taunting Megan, and Ernie MacMillan spoke to Megan more politely than he had in a long time during Herbology. And in early March, Professor Sprout was happy to say the mandrakes were getting restless.

"Soon, they'll be fully mature and ready to use to revive the people in the Hospital wing." she said.

The second years were given new food for thought soon over the holidays. The time had come to choose what subject they wanted to take in their third year. Hermione, at least, took this seriously.

"This can affect our entire future."

Megan was aware of that, the problem was she didn't know what her options were. Hermione was the top of the class, she could do anything she wanted, but what if you didn't know what you wanted to do...? Or even what you could do?

"I wish I could give up Potions," Harry said.

"Second that," Megan sighed.

"We can't," Ron said. "I would have dropped Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"But that's really important!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, but not with the lousy excuse for a teacher they've given us," Megan said. "I'm with Ron, even Quirrel was better than that idiot. But if Lockhart's still teaching for the next five years, we'll learn pretty much zilch."

Poor Neville was probably the worse off. He had been sent heaps of letters from everyone in his family with different advice, but there were so many different opinions he couldn't decide. Megan looked a long time at the list of classes. Muggle Studies would be easy, since she had grown up with Muggles, so she could score easy points to even out her grades... but that would be quite time consuming, what with the other classes, Quidditch... so she didn't take it. Hermione didn't ask anyone, and ticked all the boxes. Megan had a wry smile at the idea of discussing her future magical career with her aunt and uncle. Cedric, on the other hand, was happy to try and help.

"You see, it all depends what you want to do, Megan," he said. "Where you want to go. My Dad says it's never too early to think about your future, so maybe Divination can help. And I would say understanding Muggles as thoroughly as possible is important too, but of course, you already have that, having grown up with them, so Muggle Studies wouldn't be of much use to you. And if you're more of an outdoor type, Care of Magical Creatures can be an idea. And even if you aren't, it's always interesting to know what creatures live around us. I suppose the only way to really decide is to identify your strengths and play to those."

The problem was, even though she wasn't too bad in the other subjects, the only thing Megan felt really good at was Quidditch, and that wasn't on the list or she wouldn't have hesitated. So, after a long period of thinking. Megan decided to take the same subjects as Ron and Harry. That way, if they failed at it, they would be able to work at it together.

The next Qudditch match would oppose Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Cedric's house. Megan knew that wouldn't be the easiest game. The year before, Hufflepuff had used their reserve Seeker. And since they alternated Seeker every game, He was waiting by the entrance of the Great Hall one morning.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," she said. "Fancy seeing you here."

He pretended to put on a thoughtful expression.

"Well, I do go to school, here, so..."

She laughed.

"So... we'll be playing soon. You ready for it?" Cedric asked.

"You planning on asking me to go easy on the Seeker?" Megan teased.

"Not likely. Just wanted to see how you were doing. Haven't seen you much lately."

"I know, but I've been really busy. Honestly, it's a wonder I find the time to breathe."

Wood was training them harder than ever, with sessions every evening, leaving Megan with barely enough time for that and homework. Luckily, Harry and Hermione did their best to help.

"Yeah, our captain's pushing the team hard too."

"But I suspect it's to compensate for the feeble score difference after the last match," Megan said. "Sorry we have to take it out on you..."

"Ah, don't worry. We can take care of ourselves." he smiled. "And that way at least one of us gets a shot at beating Slytherin in the end, so it's worth it."

The evening before Saturday's match, Megan headed up to her dormitory to drop off her broom, when at the top of the stairs, she saw a second year called Amanda. She looked nervous.

"Megan... I don't know who did it... I just found it like this..."

Megan frowned slightly as Amanda pushed the door open. She looked... and froze. Her trunk had been emptied and its contents scattered all around her four poster. Her cloak was torn, her drawers lay on the floor, and their contents was all over her bed. Megan stepped forwards open mouthed. Who would do this...?

"Hey, Megan, I- Oh, my!"

Hermione had come up too, followed by Amanda and a few other girls.

"What happened?"

"... I don't know..."

Hermione helped her put things back into place. Megan took the time to see whether anything was missing. And when they had finished, Megan's first thought was that she had everything, further confusing her. However, not wanting to cause panic, she asked the others not to tell anyone about it. But then, she realised that to her horror, something _was_ gone.

"What?" Hermione asked, noticing her expression.

Megan got to her feet, took Hermione's hand and led her out of the room, down the stairs and into a corner.

"Riddle's diary's gone," she whispered.


	29. Book 2 - Chapter 18

19 - When each clue brings more pain and confusion

"What?!"

Hermione and Megan both shushed Ron. Both he and Harry looked horrified. Megan glanced around her. She didn't think they'd been heard.

"Not so loud!" Megan said. "And yes... it's gone. We went through everything and it's the only thing I couldn't find."

"Blimey… who would do that?"

"I have no idea." Megan sighed.

They sat huddled in a corner of the room, apart from the rest of the room. Luckily, most people were more interested in the match than a group of second years.

"Who would want that diary...?" Harry wondered aloud.

Hermione was frowning thoughtfully. Megan could almost hear her mind whirring.

"It had to be someone who knew who it belongs to, or knows how it works or something that the average person doesn't. They wouldn't have taken it at random. I have much more valuable things in my trunk. My broom, my Invisibility cloak... "

Hermione had said nothing, still looking thoughtful. But not the reflective kind. The concerned type.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I hate to say this...but it could only be a Gryffindor..." she said heavily. "No one else could get in."

Megan nodded. But oddly enough, that didn't make her feel any better.

The next day, the sun shone brightly and a light breeze kept it from feeling too hot. The weather was very pleasant.

"Perfect flying conditions!" Wood said happily, as he loaded platters of food on the team's plates. "Megan, eat up! You're going to need it."

Megan nodded but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't believe one of her fellow Gryffindors had stolen from her. She trusted them. She had a fairly strong idea of who hadn't done it, but there were many Gryffindors she didn't really know. Hermione told her to report the theft, but Megan objected that she would have to tell the whole story of the diary, which was not a good idea.

"Plus, we don't know how well known the reason for Hagrid's expulsion is," she added. "And I am _not_ going to be the one who brings it up."

Hermione had to admit she had a point. As they left to get her things, Megan found another thing to add to her worry list.

"_Let me rip... tear... kill..._"

"No!" Megan gasped, stopping dead in her tracks.

The others jumped in alarm.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The voice..." Megan said. "I just heard it... didn't you...?"

Harry shook his head slowly. Hermione and Ron were looking worried. Then, Hermione's eyes widened.

"Of course...! That's it! It's got to be...!"

"What?"

"I have to go to the library!"

And away she hurried.

"What was that about...?" Ron asked.

"I don't know... but she'll probably tell us when we get back to the common room." Harry said. "Megan, it's almost eleven, you should get going."

She quickly got her broom and darted down to the grounds, but all the while, she couldn't get the cold, deadly voice out of her mind. She pulled her robes on, her only comfort being the knowledge of a clean match and that everyone would be at the game. Cedric was playing against her, so she knew he would be. The two teams stepped into the open under roars of applause. Wood and the Hufflepuff captain shook hands. Megan was just mounting her broom when McGonagall strode onto the pitch, a large megaphone in her hand. Megan felt fear flow through her like ice. And sure enough...

"The match has been cancelled," McGonagall announced.

Amid the boos and shouts, Wood and Megan exchanged a glance. Together they hurried towards her.

"But professor...!" Wood began.

"All students please proceed to their common rooms immediately. Heads of houses will give further information there."

Megan hurried to go find Cedric, who was heading towards her.

"What's going on?"

Megan ignored the voice in her mind saying he looked good in his game robes, and said:

"I don't know, but I like the sound of it about as much as I do Malfoy…"

Just then, McGonagall called her.

"Surely she didn't cancel the match just to talk to me…?" Megan said incredulously.

"Let's go find out," Cedric said.

They went together.

"Potter, I think you should come with me." she said in an undecipherable tone.

Harry and Ron joined them then.

"Yes, perhaps you boys should come too." she added.

Megan and the others exchanged confused glances but followed her through the either grumbling or worried crowd. They went up a staircase but not to anyone's office.

"What's going on, Professor?" Cedric asked.

"There's been another attack," McGonagall said gravely. "A double attack, this time."

While that was horrible news, what did they have to do with it? They soon found themselves at the hospital wing.

"This may be a shock," McGonagall said gently as they entered.

Madam Pomfrey was bending over a fifth-year girl with blond hair. And in the bed beside her...

"Hermione...!" Megan gasped.

This was too much. And along with the horror, a terrible guilt filled Megan. She had been worried about Cedric who was half Muggle Born, and she had completely forgotten Hermione was Muggle Born. Tears slid down her cheek. Cedric pulled her gently against his chest.

"Why...? Why is this happening...?" Megan asked.

"... I don't know." he said softly. "But she'll be okay. She'll be back in no time. She's just petrified. She's not dead."

Strangely, she didn't feel any better. It looked almost impossible to believe they could be cured… maybe it was because it was someone so close to her, it affected her differently…

"She was found in the library," McGonagall said. "Does this mean anything to you?"

She raised a small hand mirror. They shook their head, still thunderstruck.

"Mr Diggory, our caretaker will escort you to your house. You three, come with me. I need to speak to the Gryffindor students."

Megan turned and hugged Cedric hard.

"Be careful... I don't want to come back to see you here too."

They parted ways and followed McGonagall up the stairs.

"As of this moment, all students of all houses will return to their common rooms by six o'clock every evening, and no one will be permitted to leave the dormitories beyond that hour. Exceptions will not be tolerated. You will be escorted to all your lessons by the teacher of your previous class. No more Quidditch training or evening activities will be allowed until further notice."

There was absolute silence as McGonagall spoke. She heaved a sigh and rolled the parchment she had been reading from and looked up. Megan, sitting with Harry, who had his arm around her, had never seen her head of house look so affected.

"... Needless to say the entire student body is deeply concerned. And, I will be honest: the likelihood that the school will be closed unless the culprit is caught is, I'm sorry to say, quite high."

Megan bit her lip. A lifetime with the Dursleys. That was worse than facing Voldemort.

"And I strongly encourage anyone who has even the slightest information, however irrelevant it may seem, to come forwards. Thank you."

And she left. Talk began immediately.

"We'll get them," Harry said fiercely. "If it's the last thing I do."

"Don't," Megan said. "I can't take any more."

He softened. Ron was sitting on Harry's other side. Then, Megan looked a little past him.

"What's wrong with Percy, Ron?"

He was sitting pale faced and stunned. George, who had just sat down beside them with Fred, answered for him.

"The Ravenclaw girl that was found with Hermione was a Prefect," he explained in a low voice. "I think he never suspected a Prefect could be attacked. He always thought it was such a great thing to be."

Megan nodded, but didn't pay much more attention to the babbling. She just couldn't get the picture of Hermione out of her head. Her blank face, her wide eyes... and the idea of having to go back to the Dursleys was torture. They already hated her, they would never accept having her all year round, even if she did go to a Muggle school. And as comfortable as the Burrow was, she couldn't impose on the Weasleys... But even that wasn't the worst. Riddle had turned Hagrid in to avoid facing the school's closure. She knew how he felt, but Hagrid and Riddle hadn't been friends...

"What are we going to do...?" Ron asked in a low voice.

"... Honestly? I don't know..." Megan said heavily. "But we'll have to go and talk to Hagrid. I can't believe he did it this time, but if he did let the monster loose last time, he'll know how to get into the chamber, that'd be a start."

"But how? You heard McGonagall, we're not allowed out except for class," Harry reminded her.

Megan looked up at them.

"Well, I guess it's time to take my Dad's old cloak out again."

Megan had inherited several physical traits from her mother, such as her auburn hair and green eyes, as well as a beautiful silver bracelet, but only one thing from her father: an Invisibility Cloak. She had gotten it at Christmas the year before. And it was the only thing that would enable them to sneak out unnoticed.

"Why at night, though?" Ron asked when she explained her plan.

"We've no choice, we'll never be able to sneak out in the daytime," Megan said. "The teachers will be watching us. Not to mention every minute counts if we want to keep the school from closing… or worse, more attacks."

Megan half had a mind to get word to Cedric, remembering her promise to tell him what was going on. But she soon dismissed the idea. He didn't have an Invisibility Cloak, or any way of going unnoticed, and she didn't want to get in trouble or put him in danger. Who knew what would happen...? Maybe the beast would attack again tonight (thought given the recent strike, she doubted it, but refused to take the risk). So she preferred to know him safe in his bed. She could fill him in over breakfast the next day. And Harry and Ron ouldn't hear of her going alone. So, that night, when everyone was asleep, Megan got up and dressed quietly before pulling her cloak from under her pillow. Tying her hair up and glancing with a twinge of pain at Hermione's empty four poster, she bit her lip and walke out. Then, she crept down the stairs to the common room where Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

She nodded. Then, they slid under the cloak.

The journey was not fun. Megan had wandered around the castle at night in the past, but never had she seen it so crowded. Prefects and teachers in pairs everywhere. The cloak didn't make them silent, and there was a very tricky moment when Ron swore after stubbing his toe when Snape was just a few feet from them. Luckily, he sneezed loudly at the same time. But they were very relieved when they finally reached the grounds. The grounds appeared empty, but Megan instructed them to keep the cloak on until they reached the hut. So, only when they were right outside the door did they remove it. Megan put it inside her robes while Harry knocked. And jumped back in front of her and Ron when Hagrid opened the door armed with a crossbow. Mira and Fang stood at his heel. When she saw Megan, Mira bounded forwards.

"Hey, Mira," Megan said.

"What're ye doing out here, it's dangerous!" Hagrid said.

"We need to talk to you. What's that for?" Megan asked, eyeing the crossbow.

"Oh... sorry, I... I was expectin'... never mind. C'mon in, quick."

He was nervous and shaky as they sat down.

"Hagrid, are you all right?" Megan asked.

"Did you hear about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah... heard about that all right..." he said, his voice cracking slightly.

He kept looking out the window. He was just talking about making tea when there was a knock on the door.

Megan and Harry quickly pulled Ron into a corner and threw the cloak over themselves. Hagrid glanced at them to check they were hidden and picked up his crossbow. Then, he opened the door.

"Good evening, Hagrid."

It was Dumbledore. He was looking extremely serious. Behind him was another smaller man, looking uncomfortable. He was slightly stout and wore a bowler hat which he removed as he entered.

"That's Dad's boss...!" Ron whispered. "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic."

Megan elbowed him to be quiet. Hagrid looked pale and nervous.

"Ah, bad business, Hagrid, very bad..." Fudge said. "I had to come, the Ministry's got to act, and this has gone far enough."

"I didn't hurt no one," Hagrid said, turning to Dumbledore. "Professor, you know I never..."

"I want it known and understood, Cornelius," Dumbledore said in a chillier voice than Megan had ever heard him use, "that Hagrid has my full confidence."

"Dumbledore, Hagrid's records are against him, we can't just do nothing... the school governors have been in touch..."

"As I have said, Cornelius, taking Hagrid away will solve nothing."

"In that case he'll be released with a full apology," he said. "But look, I'm under a lot of pressure, I can't be seen doing nothing..."

So they were just going to accuse an innocent man to save appearances? Megan clenched her fists. Harry quickly put his hand on hers.

"I know," he said in her ear. "But we can't be caught."

Megan nodded. She knew he was right. But that didn't make it easier to accept.

"I have to take him," Cornelius went on.

"Take me? Take me where...?" He went even paler. "Not... Not Azkaban...?!"

"It's a necessary precaution, Hagrid. If you're proved innocent, you'll be released immediately."

Before Hagrid could say anything, there was another knock. Sharper. Dumbledore opened it. And it was Megan's turn to be nudged into silence.

"Already here, Fudge." Lucius Malfoy said. "Good."

Lucius Malfoy stepped haughtily inside, glancing disdainfully around.

"What are yeh doing here?" Hagrid growled. "Get out o' my house!"

"Trust me, I have no pleasure being here," Malfoy said. "I came to the school and was told the Headmaster was here."

"And what did you want to see me for, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Ah, dreadful thing, Dumbledore." He said lazily, pulling out a roll of parchment. "But you see, the governors believe it is time for you to... step aside. I have here an order of suspension, on which you'll find all twelve signatures."

Megan, Harry and Ron exchanged horrified looks.

"I'm afraid we feel you've... shall we say, lost your touch. How many attacks have there been, again? Two more just today, was it not? Dear me, at this rate, there will be no more Muggle Borns in the school, and we all know what a _terrible_ loss that would be..."

Given his haughty attitude in Diagon Alley, Megan was fairly sure it _wouldn't_ be that terrible in his opinion.

"Oh, come now, Lucius," Fudge intervened, looking alarmed. "Dumbledore suspended... oh, no, that's the last thing we want. What would the people think?"

"The appointment, or suspension, as it is the case now," Lucius said, "of the teaching staff is a matter for the governors. And since Dumbledore has failed to stop the attacks over the past five months..."

"Lucius, if Dumbledore can't stop the attacks, who can?" Fudge said uncomfortably.

"That remains to be seen," Lucius said. "But all twelve of us have voted–"

"An' how many did yeh have to threaten to 'ave yer way, Malfoy?" Hagrid growled.

"Dear me, temper; temper," Malfoy said. "It will lead you to trouble, one of these days, Hagrid. And I wouldn't recommend shouting like that in Azkaban, the guards won't like that."

"Yeh can't take Dumbledore!" Hagrid shouted. "Take him, an' the Muggle Borns won't stand a chance! There'll be killin' next!"

"Calm yourself, Hagrid," Dumbeldore said. "If the governors require my removal, then I shall step aside."

Lucius gave Hagrid a triumphant sneer.

"However," he went on, still perfectly friendly and calm. "You will find that I will never be gone as long as those that remain are loyal to me. And you'll also find help is always given at Hogwarts, for those who ask for it.

His eyes went to the corner where Megan and the boys were hiding, and for a second, Megan was sure he could see them.

"Admirable words," Lucius said. "You will be missed. Let us hope your successor will be able to prevent any more attacks."

They went to the door. Hagrid stayed behind and said calmly.

"If anyone was looking fer some stuff, they'd just have to follow the spiders. Yep. Oh, an' someone'll have ter feed Fang 'n Mira."

And they left. Megan, Harry and Ron waited a few moments and got up.

"It couldn't be any worse..." Harry said. "Hagrid's right, without him around, there'll be an attack a day."

Fang pined and scratched at the door.


	30. Book 2 - Chapter 19

**20 – A step closer to the truth**

"You're kidding me!"

They had caught Cedric before breakfast and had filled him in on their latest conclusions.

"We're not positive yet, but it all fits," Megan said. "She's of school age, and she's always in that bathroom."

"All that time we were in there..." Ron said. "We could've asked her anything, and now..."

"I know... it was hard enough to sneak away at night, it'll be pretty near impossible in the middle of the day and to the scene of the first attack, no less."

"If I get a chance, I'll try and talk to her," Cedric said.

They nodded, and Megan promised she'd fill him in if they got the chance first. But when Megan and her friends were in Transfiguration that morning, the Chamber of Secrets was driven out of their minds. Professor McGonagall had informed them they would be sitting their exams in June as scheduled.

"After all that's happened, we're still getting exams?!" Seamus had said.

"The whole point of fighting to keep this school open is to dispense a proper and complete education, Mr Finnigan," McGonagall said. "The exams will as a result take place as planned and I trust you to work your best."

Megan hadn't even considered exams, given the circumstances.

"Professor Dumbldore's explicit instructions were to keep the school running as smoothly as possible." she said. "Which includes determining how much you have learned over the past year."

Megan looked at the little white rabbits she was meant to turn to slippers. She couldn't seem to find anything in what she had learned that could be any use in an exam. Ron looked he had been sentenced to a life in the Forbidden forest.

"How am I supposed to do anything with this...?" he asked miserably, looking at his patched up wand.

Harry didn't look too comfortable either.

A few days before the first exam, McGonagall made an announcement at breakfast.

"I have good news," she said.

"Dumbledore's coming back!"

"You've caught the heir of Slytherin!"

"Quidditch is back on!" (This was Wood, of course).

McGonagall waited for them to be silent to continue.

"Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready, and that tonight, we will be able to revive the victims. We are hoping they will be able to shed some light on the culprit's identity and of course hope to end this year on catching the culprit."

There was a loud cheer that Malefoy, Megan noticed, didn't join.

"Then, we don't need to ask Myrtle," Ron said. "Hermione said she had figured something out, and she was in the library, so she'll have some information! She'll be able to enlighten us! Although, the exams being in less than a week, she'll probably go ballistic, she won't have revised and she missed a lot of classes."

Just then, Ginny sat down in an empty seat in front of Megan, next to Ron. She looked nervous.

"Gins, is something the matter?" Megan asked.

She kept silent, but looked around her anxiously. She had a scared look that reminded Megan of someone, but she couldn't recall who.

"Well go on, what is it?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

Megan then realised she reminded her a lot of Dobby, who rocked backwards and forwards, just like Ginny was now. That was when he was about to say something big.

"I have to tell you something..." she whispered.

"We know, what is it?" Ron asked.

Megan silenced him with a look. Ginny tried to speak, but nothing came out. Megan leaned forwards.

"Is it the Chamber of Secrets? Do you know something?" she asked in a soft voice. "Have you seen something or someone strange?"

Ginny was about to speak, she knew it but at that precise moment, Percy strode over.

"If you've finished Ginny, I'll have that seat. I'm starving, been on duty all night."

She jumped up, gave Megan a pleading look but ran away before anyone could say or do anything.

"Percy! She was about to tell us something!" Ron said angrily.

Percy gulped and said:

"What thing?"

"Well, we asked her if she'd seen anything strange and she started to say-" Harry began.

"Oh, that's nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets," he said.

"How do you know?" Ron asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, er..." he cleared his throat. "if you er, must know, she walked in on me in a... er, uncomfortable position. For me anyway, and I asked her not to tell anyone. I didn't think she'd keep her word..."

Megan had never seen Percy so uncomfortable. But she wasn't really listening. She was feeling bad. Ginny had been clearly uneasy for a while, and she had never tried to see how she was doing...

"What were you doing?" Ron asked.

"Can I have those rolls?" Percy asked Megan, ignoring his brother.

Megan knew the whole thing would probably end tomorrow, but she wanted to speak to Myrtle anyway. And luckily, the chance was given to her that very morning.

"Mark my words, dear friends," Gilderoy said as he walked them to their class, "the first thing people will say when they're back to normal is "_It was Hagrid_." I really don't see why Professor McGonagall keeps these absurd security procedures up."

"I think you're right, sir." Megan said, getting stunned looks from Harry and Ron.

"Thank you, Megan." He said. "I mean, it's not like we haven't got other things to do than walk students to classes with the rest of our duties, I mean there's only so much time in one day."

He was convinced the security measures were very excessive. Megan noticed his hair wasn't as stylishly made up as usual. He had been up a lot of the night, it seemed, and his robes were a little ruffled.

"I agree," Harry said, catching on. "And in fact, I'm pretty sure we can make the rest of the way on our own, sir."

"Yeah, there's only one more corridor," Megan said. "You can just leave us here."

"You know, I think I will," Lockhart said. "I really need to prepare my next class."

And he wandered off.

"Yeah, right," Ron sneered. "Redo his hair, more like."

"Come on, let's move." Megan said. "We don't have long."

They let the others go ahead and then hurried down the passage and towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They were just self congratulating on their scheme when...

"Potter, Weasley, Nelson! What are you doing?"

Professor McGonagall. A part from Snape, Megan wished it had been any other teacher.

"Uh... we..." Ron began.

"We were going to see Hermione." Megan said.

They all turned to her.

"We haven't seen her in forever, and... I know she should be back to normal tomorrow, but... I thought she'd like to know the Mandrakes are ready..."

Megan was astonished at the croak in McGonagall's voice.

"Of course..." she said. "I realise it has been hard on those whose friends have been... Yes, you may visit Miss Granger. Tell Madam Pomfrey you have my permission."

Megan, though feeling a little guilty at lying to her, consoled herself by telling herself it was possibly for the greater good. If no one could identify the culprit, even if the beast was gone, then the information Myrtle could give them was essential.

They now had little choice but to head to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey did let them in, though reluctantly.

"There's just no point in talking to a petrified person, it's like a coma..." she said.

And Megan had to admit that Hermione clearly didn't have any idea they were there.

"Do you think she did see her attacker?" Ron wondered in a low voice, looking at Hermione. "Because if he sneaked up on them..."

Megan was holding Hermione's frozen hand.

"Wish you were here..." she said.

Just then, she felt something that wasn't Hermione's hand... it felt like paper.

"What?" Harry asked, seeing her frown.

"There's something in her hand," Megan said.

"Try and get it out..."

Ron and Harry shifted to cover Megan from Madam Pomfrey's view. She rarely asked questions about strange injuries, but she would still find it odd that they were looking into a petrified hand.

"Hermione is a full Muggle born..." Megan said, carefully trying to pry the paper from Hermione's clenched hand without tearing it. "so she knew she was a likely target, especially when we suspected Malefoy, since we all know he hates her... so she must have been on the lookout, particularly since it looked like she had just understood who or what had been attacking people."

"Yeah... so?" Ron asked.

"And if the culprit heard her or just watched us for a while, they would have known we were looking into it. Ron and Harry are from wizard families, so, they were less likely. Cedric is half and half, and I'm a quarter Muggle born, so he and I were potential victims, but we weren't in that much danger... so, Hermione knew she was in danger and this must be a clue to the culprit!"

"So even if she didn't see it, we can figure it out!" Harry said.

"That's what I'm hoping..." Megan nodded. "If I can just... ah! Got it."

Gently, Megan pulled the paper out. And while the boys looked behind them to see if Madam Pomfrey was around, she glanced at it. And gasped before jumping to her feet.

"What?"

"Come on!" she whispered.

They thanked Madam Pomfrey who was just coming out and left.

They left the room and were just reaching the hall when Megan gasped.

"Cedric...!"

Without thinking they flung their arms around each other. She hadn't seen him much since the forest episode and his strong arms felt good around her.

"How did you get out?" Harry asked.

"I meant to come find you, I said I was sick and headed out."

"What's wrong?" Megan asked.

"I wanted to know if you had anything new, and if I could help."

"I think I've figured it out," Megan said. "Come on. We have to see someone."

Then, she darted up the hall and several flights of stairs, along the path that led, they soon realised, to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Megan, will you please tell us what you're up to?" Ron asked.

She spun around.

"A basilisk."

"You want pasta in a time like this?" Ron asked.

"_Basilisk_, Ron, not basil." she said impatiently; "A basilisk's what's been attacking people."

She lifted at the paper.

"Listen:

"_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the king of serpents._"

She looked up.

"It's a snake, that's why I could hear its voice when no one else could."

"Of course...!" Cedric said. "You're a Parsletongue, so that has to be it."

"The rip, kill, tear thing?" Ron asked. "Okay, but that doesn't explain much. How can a snake paralyse someone?"

Megan looked back at the paper and read on.

"... Here it is. _Its method of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed by the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death._"

"...Brr... a snake that can kill you just by looking at you..." Ron shuddered.

"... and remember what Aragog said, about them never speaking of it?" Megan asked the boys, looking from the paper.

"Yeah..." Harry said.

"_Spiders flee before it._" Megan read. "That's the reason Aragog was so scared of it. And remember when Justin was attacked, with Nick?"

The boys nodded.

"Well, just a few minutes before I found them, I ran into Hagrid, that night. And he told me several roosters had been killed. And "_the basilisk only flees for the cry of the rooster, which is fatal to it._", she quoted.

"So... you're saying that the roosters were killed because of the basilisk?" Cedric asked. "That the culprit killed them so the snake wouldn't be in any danger?"

"Yes." Megan said. "I mean, it couldn't be an animal, they wouldn't leave anything."

"Okay... it all sounds consistent," Harry said. "But how did it get around? Basilisks are supposed to be huge, someone would see it.."

"Hermione had an answer to that, too."

Megan pointed to one single handwritten word from Hermione on the corner of the page. _Pipes_.

"Pipes?" Harry frowned. "It used the plumbing...?"

"A place this big needs a lot of it," Megan said. "And I always heard the voice coming from the walls..."

"You're forgetting one thing, though, Megan," Cedric said. "You said the basilisk's look kills you. So, how come no one died?"

Megan thought for a moment. She had been a little stumped at that point too.

"Colin had a camera, so that protected him..." she began, counting on her fingers. "Justin... he must have seen it through Nick, who got the whole blast, but he's a ghost, so he couldn't die again..."

"What about Hermione and that Ravenclaw girl?" Cedric asked.

"... They were found with a mirror!" Megan said. "Hermione must have told whoever was near her to check corners with mirrors, and that's when they got attacked..."

"That leaves Mrs Norris." Ron said. "And I doubt she had a camera or a mirror."

Megan racked her brains. But no, no mirrors on the wall there... the walls...

"The water," she realised." She saw the reflection! There was a huge puddle of water from the bathroom that night," she said.

She had given the page to Cedric to read it. The more she thought about it, the more everything fit. The only unknown was where the basilisk was, and who had let it into the castle. But Cedric helped answer that.

"Guys..." he said. "If the basilisk's been using the pipes... what if the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets was inside the bathroom?!"

"You mean..." Harry began.

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Megan and Cedric said together.

"This means one thing," Megan said. "The culprit's got to be a Parslemouth too. There's no other way they could control the basilisk."

The boys nodded. They still couldn't believe they had solved the mystery. Or a great deal of it, anyway.

"What now...?" Ron asked. "We can't exactly go around the school asking everyone if they're Parslemouths..."

Megan meant to suggest they went to the staff room and talk to the teachers, tell them what they had learned, as this was a huge step forwards, but before she could say so, McGonagall's voice echoed through the corridor.

"All students are to regain their dormitories immediately. All teachers are to gather on the second floor, immediately please."

Megan and the others exchanged confused looks. That was the sight of the first attack... why would the teachers meet there rather than the staff room...? They only hesitated a few seconds before darting down the stairs towards the site.

They heard footsteps as they arrived and hid behind a wall.

"The worst has happened..." McGonagall said heavily. "As you can see, the heir of Slytherin has left a new message..."

But they were all too clustered to allow the four earwigs to see anything.

"However, I fear that... a student has been taken by the beast... into the Chamber itself."

Megan only just managed not to gasp. However, if she had, it would have been covered by the teachers'. They exchanged shocked glances.

"... Who was the student they took?" Professor Sprout asked.

"... Ginny Weasley."

Ron's eyes went wider than the Great Hall dinner plates. His face went white. Cedric and Harry helped him kneel down so he didn't slump to the floor and give them away.

"I'm afraid we'll have to close Hogwarts... the students will have to be sent home as soon as possible tomorrow."

Megan and the others looked horrified. They all knew how much it cost McGonagall to say this.

"Ah, so sorry, dozed off. What did I miss?"

Lockhart had just arrived, his flashing grin and ridiculous robes still there.

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. I believe your moment to shine has come at last." Snape said.

"Uh... m-my moment?" he asked, a little unsettled.

"Yes, you said you were firmly intent on taking action towards the beast, did you not?" said Professor Sprout.

"And you told me you knew all along where the Chamber was, and what is in it." Flitwick said.

"Oh, well...I..."

"And I'm sure I recall you saying you regretted not having a chance to act sooner." Snape said.

"You must have misunderstood..."

"Then it's settled," McGonagall said. We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy, and ensure no one is in your way. Freedom of movement at last."

Gilderoy didn't look at all as cool and confident as the other teachers, glancing pleadingly at them one by one. Then, he pulled on his grinning mask and said:

"I see... very well. I'll be in my office... getting ready."

Then, he walked off. There was a silence, then the teachers turned back to each other.

"Good," McGongall said sniffily. "That's him out of the way. Heads of Houses, inform the students of what happened and that the express will take them home tomorrow. The rest of you, please make sure that no one's been left out of their dormitories."

The teachers left too. And finally, they could read the new message.

_Her skeleton will lie in the chamber for ever._

"Ginny...!" Ron whispered, paler than ever.


	31. Book 2 - Chapter 20

Soon, silence was complete as Megan stepped carefully forwards. She would have preferred not to be alone, but time wasn't on their side if they wanted to save both Ginny and their school. Megan was terrified, there was no denying it. Her heart was hammering like a racing car. But there was no other way. At this point, safe was not an option. She just hoped the wall didn't cave in again on the boys. And that this would end soon, because she was getting dizzy. The tunnel kept on turning. Though, when she thought about it, it made sense. She thought it was probably because snakes never moved in a straight line. Every bit of her body was trembling uncomfortably. She both wanted and dreaded the end of the tunnel. Presently, she reached another turn and found a solid wall. On it, two snakes were carved, the emerald green of their eyes glowing unpleasantly. She took a deep, shaking breath, and stepped forwards. These snakes were easier to picture moving as she said:

"_Open_."

The snakes clicked inwards, forming large S-like shapes, like when they prepared to attack, and the door opened. She breathed in deeply to give herself some courage, took a few steps forward, and looked inside.

The door had opened onto a very long, gloomy chamber. There were huge snake heads on either side of the room, and at the back, the giant stone carving of a man's head. A long beard was carved and reached the floor. A small pond glistened at the bottom of the statue. Megan had never seen Salazar Slytherin, so she had no idea what he looked like, but since the Chamber of Secrets was the dwelling of the Heir of Slytherin, she thought it safe to assume this represented him. There was a long stone path between the snake heads and water on either side of the room. Megan climbed down the small ladder into the chamber. Her footsteps echoed as she looked around, her heart racing; where was the basilisk? And what about Ginny? She carefully walked forwards. Just then, she saw in the gloom, by the water, a small shape on the floor. And shape with red hair.

"Ginny...!" Megan gasped, running forwards, forgetting all prudence.

She reached her, dropped to her knees and caught Ginny's shoulders.

"Ginny! Ginny, wake up!"

She wasn't petrified, but she was limp... and dreadfully cold.

"Ginny...! Ginny, come on...! Wake up! Don't be dead, please!"

She tried shaking her gently, slapping her, but she stayed lifeless.

"Ginny..." Megan murmured desperately.

She couldn't be dead, she couldn't... it wasn't fair. Ginny had never hurt anyone. Why was she down here, what did she have to with all this...? Was this some twisted idea to get to her through Ginny? She would have been easier because Megan didn't spend much time with her. Ginny was in another second year group and didn't have many classes with Megan.

"Ginny, please wake up...!" Megan said.

"She won't wake." said a voice behind her.

Megan spun around. A tall boy with dark hair and Slytherin robes stood before her, watching her. He was several years older than her, she could tell by his face. But she immediately recognised him.

"... Tom Riddle..." she said. "What d'you mean? She's not..."

Fear filled her heart as she waited.

"She's still alive," he said. "Only just, but alive."

Megan looked at Riddle. He was exactly the same as when she had seen him in the diary. But that had happened fifty years ago... how could he be standing here, the same as then?

"...Are you a ghost?" Megan asked, slowly getting to her feet.

"A memory. Preserved in a diary for fifty years." he said, pointing at Ginny.

Megan looked at Ginny. Then, realised he wasn't pointing at her, but at the small black book by her. The diary.

"... Ho-"

Then Megan understood. She meant to say something as she looked at Tom. Then, she saw he was playing with his wand. Which Megan then recognised as _hers_.

"... Give me my wand, Tom." she said.

She had never trusted him completely, because he was a Slytherin, and the truth about Hagrid had aroused her suspicions. Maybe he hadn't known Hagrid was innocent, but she also knew that he had been desperate to not let the school close.

"Oh, you won't be needing it." he said.

"I will if the basilisk comes," Megan said coolly.

"It won't come until it's called.' he said just as evenly.

Megan looked at him warily.

"What d'you mean?"

"I've been waiting so long for this moment." he said, a cold smile on his lips. "To see you, speak to you."

He started circling around her.

"How did Ginny become like this, what did you do to her?" Megan asked eyeing him as he turned around her.

"Ah", he said, still smiling his soulless smile. "An interesting question. However, you managed to find me down here, so I suppose you're an interesting person."

Megan didn't pay any attention to the "compliment", if it even was one, and waited for Riddle to go on.

'The reason for Ginny's presence here," Riddle said, "is that she has been spilling her little heart out to me."

"...How?" she asked, frowning.

Ginny wasn't that naïve, surely.

"The diary," he said. "She found it and has been writing in it for months. Her petty worries about not being very good in class, her brothers teasing her, you never there to talk to her... she wondered if you were angry at her."

Megan felt worse than ever. How had she let her "little sister" end up in this mess...? And what was with that chilling, hungry-looking stare Riddle kept giving her as he circled around her?

"It was really quite boring, listening to the silly troubles of a twelve year old." he said. "But I was patient. I wrote back, sympathised."

Megan realised Ginny must have been writing to Riddle and answering the same way she had the night he had shown her his confrontation with Hagrid.

"Ginny absolutely loved me." Riddle went on. "She said only I understood her."

Megan didn't try to hide her disgust. He had used Ginny, her weakness... it was despicable. Riddle laughed a high, cold laugh that sent chills through Megan's body.

"So, Ginny poured her soul out to me, and it turned out she was exactly what I needed. I grew stronger, and more powerful. So, I eventually began pouring a little of my soul back into _her_..."

Megan's eyes widened. It couldn't be...

"... Ginny opened the Chamber?" she whispered.

"Absolutely. You are a bright mind, aren't you?" Riddle grinned. "She killed the roosters, painted the messages on the walls, and set the basilisk on the Mudbloods and the cat."

"... She couldn't... she would never do that…!"

"Well, let's say she did it physically. But, yes. She could. Of course, she didn't know she was doing it, at first. It was quite amusing. "Tom, there are rooster feathers on my robes, I don't know how they got there. Tom, there's red paint on my robes and the caretaker's cat was attacked... what happened? I have no idea where I was... oh, Tom, I think I'm going mad. Could it be _me_ attacking people?"

Disgust filled Megan.

"She's just a child!" she said. "How could you do this?"

"Funny you should call her a child when you're barely older than her." he commented with a cold smirk.

Megan said nothing. Ginny hadn't been through the same as her.

"It took a while for Ginny to lose trust in me," Riddle said. "And she tried to dispose of the diary in the girls' bathroom. And then, who in the entire wizarding world should find it, but you? The one person I was so anxious to meet."

He finally stopped circling around Megan who was careful not to take her eyes off him.

"Why did you want to meet me?" She asked calmly.

She was furious, scared and worried about Ginny, but managed not to let it show on her face. She didn't want Riddle to see her sweat.

"Ginny told me all about you," he said. "You and your fascinating history," his eyes went to her scar once again, his eyes glowing hungrier than ever. "I knew I had to know more about you, see you, meet you. So I showed you my capture of that oaf Hagrid to gain your trust."

"Hagrid's my friend!" Megan said sharply. "And I never trusted you, so bummer for that. In fact, showing me Hagrid did the exact opposite. You framed him, didn't you? I thought you maybe didn't know he was innocent, but you knew it perfectly well, since you were the one who opened the chamber, the first time. It was you who attacked the students then."

"Guilty," he said, laughing again. "But it was my word against Hagrid's. Think, Megan, about how it looked to old Dippet."

Megan didn't need to think it over very long.

"A Head Boy with stellar records on the one hand, and a struggling third year on the other," Megan said sourly. "Of course he would believe you over Hagrid."

"My, my, you are astute," Riddle said with a smile. "You just left out the part where Hagrid was the top student for getting into trouble every other day with dangerous beasts and the like."

"Hagrid wasn't a Slytherin, and he's not a Parsletongue, so he couldn't open the chamber." Megan realised, feeling silly for not thinking of that earlier.

"As though he had the brains or the power!" Riddle said disdainfully. "It took me five years to find the chamber! The only snag was the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore. He never seemed as fond of me as the other teachers. He convinced them to keep Hagrid as gamekeeper."

Megan couldn't help a smug smile.

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you." she said. "He can read anyone."

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that." He said stiffly. "I knew it would be too dangerous to re-open the chamber while still at school, so I left behind a diary. I didn't want to waste the time I'd spent looking for it, you see. The diary enabled me to preserve my sixteen year old self in its pages, hoping one day I would be able to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you didn't," Megan said. "No one died this time, and the victims will be restored to normal very soon."

"Haven't I told you?" Riddle said in a quiet voice, his eyes fixed on Megan, who resolutely held his gaze. "Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me any more. For quite some time, now, my new target... has been you."

Megan really would have liked her wand, right about now.

"Needless to say I was displeased when I found Ginny writing to me again. She saw you with the diary and panicked." Riddle said. "What if you'd found out how to work the diary and found out her dark secrets? So she stole it back."

It was as she had suspected. It would have been easy for Ginny, who shared her dormitory. Riddle began circling again, and this time, Megan did the same.

"But I knew what I had to do. I knew you were on the trail of the Heir of Slytherin. From what Ginny had told me, I knew you would do anything to solve the mystery, especially if a friend of yours was attacked. Ginny had also told me the school was abuzz because you are a Parsletongue."

"... You had her write the second message and come down here," Megan said.

"Oh, she struggled, of course. But there is not much left in her. She put too much in the diary, you see. So much, in fact, that I was able to leave the diary's pages, and appear before you as I am now. I knew you would come. I have so much to ask you."

"Like what?" Megan asked curtly.

He had caused all that mayhem, all that tension and fear, just to ask her questions? It made her feel sick.

"Like how is it, that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed, reduced to nothing?!"

His smile was gone. He was cold and hard again.

"Why do you care how I survived?" Megan asked angrily. "Voldemort was after your time."

"Ah, Megan, that is where you are wrong." he said quietly. "Voldemort is my past, my present, and my future."

Using Megan's wand, he wrote incandescent letters in the air. Soon, they formed three words.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Then, with a wave of the wand, the letters moved to form new words.

"I am Lord Voldemort."

Riddle turned to Megan, her wand still in his white hand.

"You see?" Riddle said. "I used the name at Hogwarts. Only my closest friends knew of it, of course. I wasn't going to use my filthy Mudblood father's name forever. Not when Salazar Slytherin's proud blood runs through my veins and my father abandoned me before I was born because my mother was a witch."

Megan had frozen. Almost as if she had been petrified herself. She was standing in front of the boy who would soon after become the evil wizard that made Megan an orphan just like him. Riddle, oblivious, went on.

"So I fashioned myself a new name, one that I knew all would one day fear to speak when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world."

Megan laughed. But anyone who knew her would tell immediately it was not the warm, friendly laugh she usually had. It was cold, hateful.

"Then that plan failed too," she said, her voice like ice.

"What are you talking about?" snapped Riddle.

"You're not the greatest sorcerer in the world," she said. "Albus Dumbledore is. Everyone believes so. Even you, the great Voldemort, never dared confront him when you were powerful. He still scares you today, wherever you're cowering."

"Hiding" had sounded too nice. Riddle's face turned full of cold, furious hate, not unlike Megan's.

"Dumbledore was driven out of this school by my mere memory!" he snarled.

"He'll never be gone." Megan said. "Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him. And many of us are."

Megan may have believed her words, but her mind was working hard and fast. She needed a way out of this. Riddle was clearly powerful, if he had managed to store a part of himself in a diary. And even without that, a sixth year would know spells and counter-attacks she had never dreamed of. Not to mention, he had her wand. Riddle was saying something but a faint musical sound interrupted them. Just then, a burst of golden light appeared out of nowhere. Its small, pointy beak, its bright eyes, and long gleaming tail...

"Fawkes...?" Megan whispered.

The superb bird dropped something and landed gently on Megan's shoulder. The warmth was comforting. She then glanced at what Fawkes had dropped. It was the tattered Sorting Hat. Riddle looked from one to the other and laughed.

"So," he said. "This is what the great Dumbledore sends his defender. A songbird and a tacky old hat. You must feel so brave and safe, now, don't you?"

Megan didn't answer.

"To business, my dear Megan," he said. "Twice, we have met. And twice, I have failed to kill you. Now, what I would like to know – and you will tell me, if you want to stay alive a little longer – is this: _How did you survive?_ Tell me everything. The more you tell me, the longer you live," he added with a nasty sneer.

Megan thought fast. He had her wand, she had Fawkes and a hat, and she couldn't see how either could help. And the longer he stayed there, the more life he was sucking out of Ginny. So if it had to be a fight, it was now.

"Nobody knows why your powers disappeared. Nor do I." she said coldly, her eyes on Riddle. "But I do know why I survived. Your spell bounced back on me because my mother saved me by standing between us to protect me. My _Muggle_-_born_ mother," she added, stressing the Muggle born part. "She died in my place because that's how much she loved me. And I've seen the real you. You're a wreck. You're nothing. All that power and you got nothing out of it."

Riddle's face was twitching angrily.

"So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, a powerful counter-charm. I understand, now. There's really nothing special about you at all, in the end, is there? I wondered, you see. Because there are likenesses between us, Megan, that I didn't understand."

"I'm nothing like you," Megan snapped icily.

"Oh, aren't you?" he smiled, amused at her discomfort. "Are we not both orphans?"

"That's your doing, not mine. Your parents died, mine were killed." Megan said, her voice full of hate.

She had never heard herself speak like this, but then she had never been confronted to her parents' killer in this way either.

"We are also Parslemouths," Riddle pointed out. "We even look a little alike."

Megan had to admit they had similar features: dark hair, green eyes... and it made her feel quite sick.

"But after all, maybe it was just chance that spared you." Riddle said, more to himself than to her. "That's all I wanted to know."

Megan tensed, trying to decide what to do. But instead of raising her wand, as she had expected, Riddle said:

"Let us see who reigns supreme between the power of the great Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Megan Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give her."

He turned around to look at the huge statue Megan had noticed when she had come into the chamber. His voice was a hiss, but Megan understood it as if it were English, to her immense discomfort.

"_Speak to me, Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!_"

Megan's heart hammered in her chest as she understood. He was calling the basilisk... The mouth of the statue slowly lowered into the water, opening a gaping black hole Megan didn't like at all. But what made her stomach lurch was the stirring inside the hole. Something was in there... and Megan had a nasty feeling it had lethal, yellow eyes. Megan backed away until she hit the wall and closed her eyes. Fawkes' wing brushed her cheek as he suddenly flew off her shoulder. Something big hit the stone floor. Megan tried to keep calm and think. If she panicked, she would die for sure. The huge snake was slithering out of its hole, she could hear it. And, then, Riddle's voice echoed in the chamber.

"_Kill her._"

Megan heard the basilisk moving towards her. She could hear it slithering across the floor, the thrashing of the water as it came out. She spun around and ran as fast as she could across the chamber, Riddle's laughs echoing through the room. She forced herself not to look back at the snake.

"_Leave me alone!_" she shouted. "_It's not you I'm fighting._"

"Parsletongue won't save you, Potter, it only obeys me."

She kept running but fell over. She knew she would be too slow to get up and stayed still, waiting. But she felt warmth brush the air around her as Fawkes sped into battle. There was a cry from him, then, a furious hiss from the snake.

"No!" Riddle yelled.

Megan felt something hot splatter her leg. She meant to get up, but as she did, she rolled over, meaning she was facing the snake. And her eyes were open. Then, she realised the yellow had been replacing by a dark red ooze. Blood. Fawkes had blinded him! And the blood Megan now saw on her feet was the same blood.

"Brilliant, Fawkes..." she said.

She quickly jumped to her feet and backed away. The serpent was writhing and wriggling uncontrollably, while Fawkes floated and sang around it, distracting it from Megan.

"_Leave the bird! The girl is right in front of you!_"

Megan, who wasn't foolish enough to stand there waiting for the basilisk to find her, ran into a tunnel on the side of the chamber.

"Your bird may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you!" Riddle snarled.

She ran forwards but was blocked by a dead end. She froze as she heard the snake come closer. Megan held her breath, hoping her pounding heart wouldn't give her away. The snake's head peered into the tunnel. It was bigger than Megan's entire body. She carefully bent down and found a stone. Then, she threw it as hard as she dared into another tunnel. The rock made a loud clatter as it rolled away. The snake listened carefully. Then, after what felt like forever, it slithered backwards and went away. Megan quickly stepped out and headed out the other way.

Megan came out the end of the tunnel and found herself on the right of the chamber. Ginny's limp form still lay on the ground. She bent down to check her pulse. It was still there but terribly feeble. Megan considered carrying her out of the chamber and getting help but knew it wouldn't work. For one, Riddle would never let her, plus there was only so much Fawkes could do, and she didn't want to tell Dumbledore his pet had died, because she wasn't sure it would come back from the insides of a snake. Not to mention thet Riddle would still be draining Ginny's life force. She was just looking towards the entrance when the snake came crashing into the room through the mouth. Megan only just managed to pull Ginny away. She quickly moved away from her and slipped on something under her foot. It was the Sorting Hat. And just as Megan got to her feet, she saw something gleam in it. She looked at it. It was silver and red. A gleaming sword had appeared in the hat. Megan didn't know how, but she wasn't complaining.

"_Kill her! She's right behind you!_" Riddle's voice hissed.

The snake hissed and charged towards her. She quickly yanked the sword up and whacked the air with it. She was no swords master but it was enough to keep the snake at bay. She climbed up the statue, hoping to maybe slit its throat or something. The snake attacked again and again, with Megan barely holding on. Just then, she slipped and lost the sword that landed a few feet from her. She jumped backwards and nearly lost her balance, but managed to stay steady. Then, she bent down to avoid the snake and managed to grab the sword. Then, things went very fast. Megan used every ounce of her strength and raised the sword. It hit the roof of the snake's mouth. Blood spilled on her hands, her robes, her face and her hair. The basilisk howled and spluttered. Megan suddenly felt a sharp pain in her arm. And let out her own scream. A huge fang had speared her arm. The weight of the snake knocked her over. She fell into the water, which was deeper than she had first thought. She thrashed around and managed to get her head above the surface. Spluttering and soaking, she pulled herself out of the pool and went to Ginny, dripping water and shivering. She dropped to her knees by Ginny, still cold and lifeless, and looked up at Riddle, her head spinning and eyes blurring. She managed to pull the fang out and dropped it to the floor with a clatter. Riddle stood above her, his expression cold and disdainful.

"Remarkable, isn't it? How fast the basilisk's venom penetrates the body." he said. "I reckon you have about a minute to live. You'll be with your Mudblood mother soon. She gave you a few years respite, but I knew you couldn't elude me. Even the phoenix knows it."

Fawkes had landed on her knee. Megan felt hot, weak, her arm stung, her head spun, but she felt happy to have Fawkes.

"You were great, Fawkes... I just wasn't good enough..." she whispered, reaching out to touch the warm feathers.

"So ends the great Megan Potter." Riddle said. "Alone, forsaken by all, defeated by the great Lord Voldemort. You got a few years, but I caught up to you in the end, as you knew I must. You are going to die, and I will watch you until you are dead."

Megan fought to keep conscious. Her vision was still a little blurred, but only here and then. And then, she thought she had an idea of how to end this. If Riddle took his power from the diary, then that meant the diary was also his weakness, and thus the target. She managed to focus and feel around. Holding Riddle's gaze, Megan's fingers reached for the fang. Then, she found the diary, which still lay beside Ginny. It maybe wouldn't cure her, but Ginny would be saved. And that was all she wanted.

"What are you doing?" Riddle asked.

She raised the fang and looked up.

"You won't hurt anyone any more." she said. "Not Ginny, and not me!"

The fang came higher up.

"Stop, no!"

And she thrust the fang into the diary. There was a piercing scream. Ink splattered over her fingers. But Megan heard another voice, which she soon realised was her own. And then, he disappeared. She sat panting and shaking. Then, before she noticed it, she fell into blackness.


	32. Book 2 - Chapter 21

**21 - The calm after the storm**

"Megan...? Megan, can you hear me?"

Megan could feel a little hand on her shoulder. And something warm on her cheek. She opened her eyes. Ginny's face and Fawkes came into focus. Megan sat upright.

"Ginny! Ginny, you're okay!"

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. Megan pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry...!" Ginny sobbed. "I never meant to... I just... I tried to tell you, but... I couldn't with Percy there, I..."

Megan just held her and stroked her hair.

"It's okay..." Ginny said. "It wasn't you. Riddle was using you. It's over, now. The diary's gone."

"I'll be expelled..." she said miserably. "And what will Mum and Dad say...?"

"You won't be," Megan assured her. "They'll understand. You weren't yourself."

Fawkes brushed his head along her cheek. Then, Megan noticed her head was completely clear, and she had no pain anywhere. Fawkes gave her a curious look and took off, floating around Ginny, wrapping her in the warmth Megan had experienced. She was glad Fawkes was here. Ginny did indeed seem to be feeling better.

"What happened?" Megan asked.

"... Well, I came round... that bird was there and... It was standing over you, crying... I was terrified, you were so still and... All that blood... but then, the wound on your arm vanished, and... You woke up."

Megan had a small smile. Of course. He had healed her with his tears.

"Phoenix tears can cure wounds," she told Ginny. "Dumbledore said so... Okay. Come on, let's get out of here," she added, and they helped each other up. "We'll be okay, now."

Megan kept her arm around Ginny along the chamber, then climbed the ladder before holding her hand out to Ginny to help her up. They made their way back along the tunnel, and heard the sounds of rocks being moved and voices.

"Hey! Boys!" Megan called. "We're back!"

"Megan?!" Cedric shouted back.

Megan, holding Ginny's hand, quickened the pace and they finally reached the spot of the rock slide. The wall was pretty much gone. The three boys had done a good job on moving the rocks. And Megan was aghast as she realised she had to have been down there longer than she'd thought. Megan and Ginny ran forward. Ron hugged Ginny while Megan fell into Cedric's embrace. They hugged tightly for a moment. He caught her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Fawkes helped a lot."

She didn't want to go into too much detail. She just wanted out. Cedric held her against his chest, and she rested against him. Even healed, she was exhausted. Ron, who was still hugging Ginny, and Megan exchanged a glance.

"Thanks, Megan." he said, his voice marked with emotion.

Megan smiled at him.

"Don't mention it. She's my sister too," she said.

"Where did the bird come from?" Harry asked.

"What happened?" Cedric asked.

"How did you get a sword?" Ron asked incredulously.

"This is Fawkes," Megan said. "He's Dumbledore's. He really got me out of trouble. But for the rest, I'll explain later."

Then, she remembered someone was missing:

"Hold on... Where's Lockhart?" she asked.

"Back there. Like Cedric said, he's completely lost it." Ron said, pointing behind him with his thumb. "Though, he was such an idiot to start with, it's almost refreshing."

Lockhart was sitting quietly on a rock, looking around him like a curious child. Megan and Cedric's fingers stayed locked together as they went back towards Lockhart. Megan looked at the hole they had come down in.

"Hm..." she said, eyeing it thoughtfully. "I don't suppose you thought about how to get back up there, have you?" she asked.

The boys shook their heads. But then, Fawkes, who had been flying around quietly, came and circled around Megan, his tail brushing her fingers.

"... You want me to grab hold of your tail?" she asked.

He let out a small sound and brushed her fingers again.

"But how's a bird going to carry us out?" Ron asked. "We're much too heavy."

"It's a phoenix." Cedric said. "They can carry huge weights. We should be fine."

Megan thought a moment.

"Ginny, you take Cedric's other hand," Megan said. "Ron, you take hers, then Harry and Lockhart."

She tucked the sword into her belt, and then caught Fawkes' long tail and then gripped Cedric's hand firmly. When she touched the feathers, she felt a lot lighter, all of a sudden, and the tail was warm. And then, they were off, flying upwards. Megan held Cedric's hand tightly, and not just so he wouldn't fall. She was pretty sure the warm tingle in her body wasn't only Fawkes' doing either. She glanced down at Cedric, her hair whipping around her. Cedric was smiling at her, that warm, kind smile that made her heart race. And she then realised she didn't just have a childish crush on Cedric. She was in love with him. One could think a twelve year old is a bit young for that, but it seemed too obvious. There were hundreds of other boys, yet Megan had always seen only Cedric. They looked into each others' eyes. Megan doubted he felt the same way, but it was still good to feel this way rather than being terrified or thinking you're about to die. She didn't even hear Lockhart's "Amazing! This is just like magic!". And just as soon as it had begun, the flight ended. They were back in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Cedric jumped down and helped Megan down too. Ron and Harry made sure Ginny could stand all right. Lockhart went back to his childlike curiosity as the sinks moved back into position.

"You're alive..." Myrtle said in a disappointed voice.

Megan noticed again that she was looking at Cedric.

"Why the long face?" Cedric asked as he released Megan, though he kept an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, well... I just thought you... would be welcome to share my toilet if you died..."

Megan and Cedric exchanged an uncomfortable glance.

"But it's clear you go with her." she added, nodding at Megan.

Megan flushed, unsure how to react to that.

"Ugh," Harry said. "I think Myrtle likes you, Cedric. Megan, looks like you have competition," he added to her.

Megan blushed and tried not to look at Cedric. She was afraid of what she'd see.

"What now?" Ron asked.

Ginny was still pale and shaky. Megan wrapped an arm around her.

"Fawkes will lead us." she said.

And he did. Cedric, the tallest, took Ginny on his back, while one hand still held Megan's. They soon found themselves outside McGonagall's office. Cedric gently let Ginny down, and Megan knocked and opened the door.

There was a stupefied silence for a moment when they came into the office. Then, there was a cry.

"_Ginny!_"

Mrs Weasley leaped up from her seat in front of the fire and ran to her daughter, closely followed by Mr Weasley. Megan glanced at Dumbledore, who stood beaming at them while Fawkes landed soundlessly by his side. Professor McGonagall was leaning on the desk, clutching her chest. Megan then found herself pulled tightly into Mrs Weasley's embrace.

"Oh, Megan... you saved her...!"

She hugged the boys as well.

"How did you do it...?" Arthur asked weakly.

"I think we'd all like to know that," McGonagall said, sitting down.

Megan hesitated, then pulled out the sword, the Sorting Hat and the remains of the diary and put them on the desk. Dumbledore waved his wand and conjured chairs for everyone. Then, she told them everything. It took almost half an hour to explain hearing the disembodied voice, Hermione realising it was a snake and leading them to the answer even though she was petrified, following the spiders in the forest, that Aragog had led her to realise the identity of the victim fifty years ago – namely Moaning Myrtle –, and that the entrance to the chamber might be in there.

"We knew it was pretty much abandoned because of Myrtle, so it sounded like the ideal location." Megan said. "Not to mention since it was a boy acting through a girl's bathroom, no one would suspect the entrance was there."

Then she paused.

"So," McGonagall said. "You found the entrance, breaking a hundred school rules in the process, I might add, but how in Heaven did you get out of there alive?"

"We weren't the ones in real danger, professor," Cedric said. "Megan was the one who took the biggest risks."

Megan, despite her voice growing hoarse, went on to describe the fight, the sword, and the basilisk. But then, she hesitated. She had tried to avoid mentioning Ginny's involvement. She was still clearly shaken. What if she _was_ expelled...?

"What interests me most," Megan heard Dumbledore say quietly, "is how Ginny was enchanted by Voldemort, when my sources tell me he is somewhere in Albania."

She gave him a small grateful smile. She wasn't positive, but she thought she saw him wink.

"... Enchanted...? Ginny?" Molly said faintly, while Megan allowed herself a sigh of relief. "But... How?"

"It was the diary," Megan said, picking it up and showing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote in it when he was sixteen."

Dumbledore examined the book closely.

"Remarkable..." he whispered. "He was probably one of the most brilliant students Hogwarts has ever known..."

He turned to the Wealeys.

"Few people know Voldemort's true name of Tom Riddle. I myself was teacher to him at the time. He disappeared after he left Hogwarts. He travelled, sank deeper and deeper into the Dark Arts... so deeply that he was no longer human by the time he resurfaced as Voldemort. He was impossible to connect with the clever boy once student here."

"But where does Ginny fit into all of this?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"... It was the diary..." Ginny said tearfully. "I wrote in it and he wrote back all year."

"Ginny!" Mr Weasley wasn't angry, but not exactly pleased. "How many times have I told you and your brothers about things like that? Never trust anything magical that can think for itself if you don't know where it keeps its brain! Why didn't you show anyone the diary? A suspicions object like that! It's clearly full of Dark Magic!"

"I'm sorry Daddy, I really am... I didn't know," Ginny said. "It was with the books Mum and Megan got me, and I just thought someone had forgotten it..."

"I think a visit to the hospital wing is in order for Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said. "This has been a dreadfully hard time for her. There will, of course, be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards have been tricked by Voldemort in the past."

He opened the door.

"Some bed rest and hot chocolate, I always find that cheers me up," he smiled at Ginny.

The Weasleys and Ginny left.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said, "kindly have the kitchens prepare a feast. I think this all calls for a celebration."

"Certainly, Dumbledore." she said. "I'll leave them to you."

He nodded, and she walked out. Megan and her friends exchanged a slightly nervous glance. They weren't going to be punished... were they?

"Now..." he said, looking at Ron and Megan. "I recall telling you that I would have to expel you, should you break any more rules."

Megan bowed her head. She wished she hadn't brought Ron into this... but Dumbledore had warned them. If they broke the rules, he would have to expel them…

"But professor, you can't-" Cedric tried to protest.

"And you two have broken enough rules to be expelled also," Dumbledore interrupted, turning to Harry and Cedric.

"No, professor, don't, if anyone sho-" Megan began.

He raised his hand to silence them.

"But, even the best of us must sometimes eat their words." he said with a mischievous smile. "I think Special Awards for Services to the school, and I think... yes, two hundred points each."

Megan sighed in relief.

"But one of us is rather quiet about all this." he went on. "Why so silent, Gilderoy?"

Megan had almost forgotten about Lockhart, sitting in a corner, the same little smile on his face.

"Uh... professor Dumbledore..." Megan said, "There was a little accident in the Chamber of Secrets... Professor Lockhart's-"

"Professor? I'm a teacher? I'm sure I wasn't very good, was I?" Lockhart said.

"He tried to erase our memories with Ron's wand, and it backfired..." Megan explained quietly. "He's been lying to everyone about his accomplishments and he tried to keep his secret by using his Memory Charm on us."

"I see... dear me, Gilderoy, impaled upon your own sword."

"I don't have a sword," Lockhart said. "She has, though," he pointed to Megan.

"Mr Weasley, would you be kind enough to escort our friend Gilderoy to the hospital wing?"

"Yes, sir... Come on."

They left the room.

"And, would you two gentlemen kindly send an owl to Azkaban? I think we all want our gamekeeper back."

They all beamed.

"Yes, sir, right away."

They hurried to the door, but Megan stayed seated.

"Aren't you coming?" Harry asked.

"I would like a few more words with Megan."

"You go on ahead, I'll be right there." she said, smiling.

She had suspected as much when he had only addressed the boys. So, they left. Megan watched them leave, then turned to Dumbledore, not exactly nervous, but not completely comfortable, either.

"First of all, Megan, I wish to thank you." he said calmly. "You showed me true loyalty in the Chamber of Secrets. That alone could have brought our good friend Fawkes to you."

He was stroking his long feathers. Megan gave him an awkward smile.

"He was amazing." she said. "I wouldn't be here without him."

"I'm sure he appreciates the feeling." Dumbledore smiled.

There was a pause.

"... So," he went on. "You met Tom Riddle. I'm sure he was very interested in you, wasn't he?"

Megan nodded. And then, finally, let down her bravado.

"... Sir," she said hesitantly. "Riddle said... I'm like him... that we were... the same."

"Did he, now?" he wondered, thoughtfully. "And what do you think, Megan?"

"...I don't think I'm like him..." Megan said, but couldn't tell if she believed it or not. "I mean... he killed my parents! We're both orphans, but in my case, he's responsible, so it's not the same! And... I'm a Gryffindor, I can't be... I don't want to be like him... his heart is colder than ice. No, that's too kind. He has no heart, no soul... I can't be like that... because that would mean... all these feelings that burn inside me... fear, anger, friendship... they wouldn't be real."

"Interesting theory." Dumbledore said.

"... But then, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. And I'm a Parslemouth, and everyone believed I was the heir of Slytherin... so I can't help thinking... maybe he was right... and the thought terrifies me."

"Megan," Dumbledore said. "You can speak Parsletongue because Lord Voldemort can. You were not born with the ability."

"What do you mean..?" Megan asked.

"Well, this is merely speculation, but I believe that the night he gave you that scar, he may quite possibly have transferred some of his powers to you."

Megan sat thunderstruck.

"You think he put a part of him into... me?" she asked.

"It certainly seems so," he agreed.

Megan's heart filled with ice-cold dread.

"Then the hat was right... I should be in Slytherin. It sensed that part in me and..."

"Put you in Gryffindor," Dumbledore said. "Megan, you do possess certain qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his students; his gift as a Parslemouth, resourcefulness, determination... and I might add, a notable disregard for the rules," he added with a smile. "Yet, the hat put you in Gryffindor. Can you think why?"

Megan thought for a moment.

"... Because I... asked it not to put me in Slytherin..." she said heavily.

"Exactly, Megan," Dumbledore said enthusiastically. "Which makes you very, _very_ _different_ from Voldemort. Think. Why?"

Megan hesitated. Then, it came to her.

"... Because he chose to go to Slytherin when I didn't... and he chose to use Dark Magic when I would rather rip my own heart out." Megan said.

"Precisely. It is not our abilities that show who we truly are, Megan. It is our choices. Two people with similar or identical talents can choose very different paths and become two completely different people. Just like you and Riddle. And one thing he was not good at, unlike you, if that's any consolation, was Quidditch."

Megan smiled.

"And, if you want further proof of your place in Gryffindor, take a look at this..."

He indicated the sword. Megan leaned slightly forwards.

"... Godrick Gryffindor," she read in a whisper.

"Indeed. Only a true Gryffindor could pull this sword out of the hat."

Megan felt a lot better. The thought she might really belong in Slytherin had been a daily nightmare. But now, it seemed she never had belonged there. It was just the little part of Voldemort's powers that did.

"Now, I suggest you hurry off to that excellent feast, and then get some rest. I think that's just what you need to pep you up. Hm... I will have to write for another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher... dear me, we do run through them."

Megan got to her feet and was almost at the door when it flew open. Megan only just stepped back in time to avoid being knocked onto the floor. And to Megan's astonishment, as Lucius Malfoy marched into the office, Dobby jostled in behind him.

"So," he said icily. "You have indeed returned. Even though you are suspended."

"As you can tell," Dumbledore said politely. "You see, Lucius, I was showered by eleven owl letters just this morning. The other governors contacted me. They had heard that Ginny Weasley had been killed and wanted me reinstated immediately. And do you know, they told me some very interesting things. They seemed to believe you would threaten their families, should they vote against my suspension."

Paler than usual, Mr Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"So. Have you stopped the attacks?" he demanded.

"As a matter of fact, we have." Dumbledore answered pleasantly.

"And?" Malfoy asked snappily. "Who was it?"

"Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore replied calmly. "Only, this time he chose to act through someone else. By means of this."

He indicated the diary, looking closely at Malfoy. Megan, on the other hand, was glancing at Dobby. He was acting very oddly indeed. He kept pointing at the diary, then Malfoy before tugging at his ears with a wince. Megan frowned, trying to understand. Then, her mouth Oed in understanding. She nodded quietly at Dobby who stood still.

"I see..." Malfoy said.

"An ingenious plan, truth be told," Dumbledore said, his eyes still on Malfoy. "Because, without young Megan-" Malfoy's eyes darted to her "- and her friends discovering the diary, Ginny may have gotten the whole blame. It would have been impossible to prove she hadn't acted of her own volition."

Malfoy's face was hard.

"And imagine, Mr Malfoy," Megan intervened, having understood something. "What would have happened in that case. The Weasleys, a well known and respected wizard family, would have been completely discredited in the eyes of the Magical Community."

"And Arthur's new Muggle Protection Act," Dumbledore added, "would have been shot down. No one would believe someone defending Muggle protection when their daughter was off killing their magical descendants. Yes, it is very fortunate that the diary was found, and Riddles' memories destroyed. Who knows what would have happened otherwise..."

"Quite fortunate, indeed..." Malfoy said stiffly.

"D'you have any idea how the diary came in Ginny's possession, Mr Malfoy?" Megan asked, turning to look at him.

"Of course not," he snapped. "Why would I?"

"Because I think I do. D'you remember when we ran into you in Flourish and Blotts, last summer? Ginny was there that day. And she told us she'd found the diary in the books Mrs Weasley and I gave her. And you –" she pointed at him. "– picked her Transfiguration book out of her cauldron. You slipped the diary into her book. Later, she found it, and wrote it off as forgotten."

Malfoy's hands clenched and unclenched on his cane.

"Prove it, then, child."

"Oh, we all know we won't be able to." Dumbledore said. "Not without Riddle in the diary. However, I would advise you, Lucius, to refrain from giving out more of Voldemort's old school things. Should they make their way into innocent hands, I'm quite sure Mr Weasley, among others, will ensure they are proven to be connected to you."

Megan could clearly see he was tense and itching for his wand.

"Come, Dobby. We are leaving."

He marched out the door, Dobby behind him. Megan heard the poor elf crying in pain. Megan thought a moment. Then got an idea.

"Professor, can I get the diary back to Mr Malfoy?" she asked.

"Why, certainly," he said. "Now that its magic has gone. But don't forget the delicious feast."

"Yes, sir."

She took the diary and turned to the door. Then, one hand on the handle, she said:

"And... thank you, sir."

"Help will always be given at Hogwarts for those who ask for it," he smiled.

Megan ran up the staircase.

"Mr Malfoy, wait!" she called.

She reached the top of the stairs and paused, panting slightly. He stopped and turned, but he was clearly displeased.

"I have something for you." Megan said.

She thrust the diary into his hands before he could argue. Now if all went well...

"What the..."

He snorted and threw the diary at Dobby.

"Dobby, come."

He spun around and marched off. Megan smiled.

"Go on, Dobby," she said loudly. "Have a look at the diary."

He looked up at her, perplexed, but opened the diary. And a small, dirty white sock lay in the middle of it.

"Dobby, what are you doing? Come!" Malfoy called as he walked on.

"Master has given Dobby a sock..." he said in an awestruck voice.

"What? I ne-"

He had turned around. Megan looked from Dobby to Lucius and lifted her robes. One of her feet was missing a sock. Dobby's eyes widened.

"Master gave Dobby a sock..." Dobby whispered. "Dobby is… free!"

Malfoy was furious, but he knew that Dobby was right.

"You...!" he pointed threateningly at Megan. "You lost me my servant!"

He whipped his wand out. And Megan knew that even if she did the same, she was no match for an experienced wizard. He marched towards her, wand raised.

"You shall not harm Megan Potter!" Dobby shouted suddenly.

A bright blue light shot out of Dobby's fingers and struck Mr Malfoy in the chest, sending him flying backwards. He got to his feet, his long blond hair falling about his face.

"Your parents were both meddlesome fools too." he snarled. "Mark my words, Potter. You will meet the same sticky end, someday."

"At least I'll die knowing I did what's right." She said.

He glared at them, and stormed off. Dobby jumped up and down and threw his tiny arms around Megan.

"Miss Potter freed Dobby! How can he ever thank her?"

She crouched down to meet his eyes.

"Just promise me one thing." she smiled.

"Anything, miss."

"Never try to save my life again." she said.

He grinned. Megan smiled back. Then, something came back to her.

"But tell me something: you told me this had nothing to do with You Know Who, remember? But that wasn't true. It was him all along."

"T'was a clue, miss, a clue! It _was_ to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but _before_ he changed his name. Because he _could_ be named, you see?"

"Oh... I see..." Megan said. "Er... look, I should go. There's a feast, and my friend should be awake now."

"Megan Potter is far greater than Dobby thought," he said. "Farewell, Miss Potter!"

"Take care, Dobby."

And he vanished.

Megan went up to the dormitories to clean up and change. Once she had finished, she felt much better. Fresh robes and clean hair was a way, however feeble, to turn the page over the whole story. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She looked more relaxed than she had most of the year. Although, students being attacked was hardly relaxing, she thought. She smiled to herself and headed down to the Great Hall when she saw a familiar face looking at her.

"Fancy seeing you here," she smiled.

Cedric stood by the entrance, cleaned up as well. He stepped forwards and pulled her close wordlessly. When he released her, she looked up at him.

"... Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm just so glad _you're_ all right." he said. "That time when you were alone in the chamber was the longest in my life."

"Were you worried about me?" she teased.

"No, I was wondering what I was going to tell the teachers," he grinned.

Megan laughed and nudged him.

"Isn't it normal for people who care about each other to worry?" he smiled.

Megan smiled back.

"I guess it is."

"There you are!" Harry called from the stairs. "Come on!"

They smiled at each other and headed inside.

Megan had been to some school feasts, but none of them were comparable to this one. She assumed that the joy and happiness was to counteract the gloom of the past year. People were in pyjamas, or hastily dressed, and everyone was eating. Megan and the others sat down. There were no house tables tonight. The four tables had been reunited into two big ones. Students were all happy to share and laugh together. But even among the euphoria, Megan felt a little sad.

"What's the matter, Megan?" Harry asked her.

She was nibbling on her food.

"... I just which Hermione and Hagrid were here..." she sighed.

"They will be soon," Cedric said, squeezing her hand under the table.

Just then, having looked over Megan's head, he said:

"Look, Megan."

She looked at him, then the other way. Hermione stood in the entrance, her long hair down her shoulders, rosy cheeks and a smile illuminating her face. Megan, Ron, Harry and Cedric got to their feet as she came running down the hall towards them. She flung her arms around Megan.

"Oh, I missed you...!" Megan said, grinning as they hugged.

"Yeah, it's great to have you back," Harry said.

"It's good to be back. Congratulations, you solved it!"

"We had a lot of help from you," Megan said. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Come on, have a seat," Harry said. "You must be starving."

They sat down, and just a few minutes later, someone else came into view.

"Sorry I'm late," said a loud gruff voice. "Them Azkaban guards don't like their paperwork."

There was a roar of laughter. He ambled up the hall between the tables. Then, he paused in front of Megan and the others.

"... I... I, er... want yeh to know that... if it weren't fer you kids... I'd still be in... that prison, so... I want to say... thanks."

They all smiled at him. Megan then got to her feet and said:

"... Hogwarts isn't Hogwarts without you, Hagrid."

And she hugged him. Then, there was the sound of clapping. Dumbledore had risen from his seat and was beaming. Megan stepped back and clapped too. Then, everyone else joined in. And celebration grew even more noisy and colourful. Gryffindor was then announced to have won the House Cup for the second time thanks to the six hundred extra points. And they were also told the exams were cancelled as a school treat to which everyone cheered except Hermione. As they did at the announcement that Lockhart would unfortunately not be able to return to teach next year. Megan wasn't sure if the most enjoyable moment was beating Slytherin again and witnessing Malfoy's face, or being spun around by Cedric and feeling his strong arms around her, seeing his warm smile.

The rest of the term passed in blazing sunlight and relieved from the pressure of the exams. Defence Against the Dark Arts classes were cancelled, and Lucius Malfoy was no longer part of the school directors' board, so as a result Malfoy didn't strut around the castle any more. And it was a nice change. As for Ginny, she was her cheerful self again. The group spent most of their free time together, usually in the grounds enjoying the sun.

"Oh, by the way, Ginny" Ron asked one day as they were sitting outside in the sunlight.

"Percy said you saw him in a compromising position, what was that about?"

Leaning against the tree, Cedric's arm around her, Megan was looking at Ginny who was lying on the grass. Fred and George were with them too.

"Oh, that," Ginny giggled. "Percy's got a girlfriend."

"What?!"

Ginny laughed at their reaction.

"Who is it?" Fred and George asked eagerly.

"You know that Ravenclaw that was attacked, Penelope Clearwater." Ginny said. "She's the one he's been writing to all summer. I caught them kissing one day, and he asked me not to tell. He was really upset when she was attacked... you won't tease him, will you?"

"Course not," Fred said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," George assured.

Megan smiled, doubtful that things would go as peacefully as they claimed.

Almost too soon, it was time to return home. The others had already gotten inside the train and Megan was just following after talking to Justin who had apologised for accusing her of attacking him when she heard her name called again.

"Oh, Cedric," she said, smiling.

"Hi. Guess it's back to quills and owls, then."

"Yeah... It's going to be a long summer without you."

"I know, I'd miss myself too." he grinned.

Megan laughed and nudged him.

"Are you going to be okay? With your aunt and uncle and all? I mean, you were running away last time you saw them..." He asked, worry in his eyes.

Megan thought about it. She had to admit she hadn't considered it.

"Yes," she finally said. "I'll be fine. Last summer was unbearable because I had no one decent to talk to, but this time that's over. Unless Ron breaks me out again because Dobby's heard of another evil plot," she added with a smile.

"I think he'd find that hard to do without his father's flying car," Cedric pointed out.

Megan chuckled.

"Maybe I'll do the rescuing next time," Cedric smiled. "You know where to find me. If you ever feel sad or lonely, just let me know."

"I'll remember that," Megan said.

There was a loud whistle. Most people had climbed aboard. Megan turned to the door, paused, then turned to Cedric again.

"Ride with us?"

He smiled.

"I'd love to."

She smiled back and meant to climb in but he interrupted her.

"Ah, ah, allow me."

Megan laughed heartily as he stepped past her and climbed up the steps before holding out his hand to her.

"Milady," he grinned.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she grinned back.

She looked up into his warm brown eyes as she took his hand.

Along the trip, sun and laughter filling the compartment, they played wizard chess or Exploding Snap, told each other stories, and even practised disarming each other, which Megan proved particularly skilled at. Along the way, Megan gave her friends the number to her cell phone, explaining to the Weasleys how a phone worked.

"I can't stand another summer alone with the Dursleys," she said.

"But surely they'll be proud of what you've done...?" Hermione said as they got off the train.

Megan laughed at the thought of the Dursleys feeling anything positive towards her.

"Proud? You're joking. All those times I could have died and didn't? They'll be mad."

Hermione looked shocked though tried to hide it.

"Relax. I've made it so far, haven't I? And I don't need them. I have you guys."

And they crossed the magical barrier together.


	33. Book 3 - Chapter 1

**1 - Thirteenth time's a charm**

Megan Potter was a rather unusual -almost- thirteen year old. For one thing, unlike most school girls her age, she hated the summer holidays. And she liked doing her homework (except when it was related to potions), but had to do it in her room. Her aunt and uncle, only remaining relatives of Megan's, hated anything magical. Because another thing that wasn't so usual about Megan was that she was a witch. It was past midnight as she sat on her bed, leaning against the wall, Megan, her large History of Magic book open by her foot and her roll of parchment on another book, her long fine eagle quill scratching away along the page. She paused to look at her progress so far on her essay: "Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century was perfectly pointless: discuss". She had already written several lines.

_The question of use in Witch Burning over the middle ages depends on which point of view one takes to look at it._

_From a magical point of view, it was indeed positively useless. Non-magical people (commonly known as Muggles) were particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, which is to this day known as being one of the darkest periods in human History for Muggles in particular, and it is well known they were involved in many witch hunts, for they were very superstitious. However, they rarely actually caught one, as they weren't very good at recognising them. And when they did, the fire would have little or no effect on them, for the simple reason that they would perform a simple Fire Freezing Charm while only feeling a gentle tickling sensation. A witch named Wendelin the Weird enjoyed the experience so much that she allowed herself to be captured no less than forty seven times using different disguises._

She lifted her quill, thinking. Then, hoping no one else had thought of that aspect, wrote on.

_On the other hand, when one looks at the problem from a non-magical point of view, one could say it is not so useless. Of course, ordinary folk had no idea that witch burning was ineffective on real witches, however it looked efficient enough for them to believe they were safe from harm. They were convinced that witches were afraid of them by their having to look for them, and the apparent pain the burning caused them (when it was only Muggles it truly affected), despite their powers, even though tensions were present because of people being burned for nothing and distrust in between people._

She sighed and rested her head against the wall, listening in case the Dursleys woke up, and scratching Mira's ears. They could very well lock up her things in the cupboard under the stairs if they saw her doing her magical homework. But she couldn't just do nothing, or not do her work. The Dursleys, and their perfect little house on Four, Privet Drive in Little Winging, Surrey, were the reason Megan hated the summer holidays. They hated her as well, and had always loathed her magical side. Or to be precise, they hated it because it terrified them. All her youth, they had thought if they kept Megan under tight control, the magic would leave her. But, of course, and to their fury, they had been unsuccessful and Megan had just completed her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Dursleys, in constant fear of the neighbours finding out something strange, thus ending their perfect normal life, had almost locked all her things up right at the start of the holidays, so she had made a deal. She kept them as long as she stayed exclusively in her room at all times except for meals and to go to the toilet. It had been partly because her schoolbooks were her only occupation, but also because her teachers had given her a lot of homework to do, including a particularly nasty Potions essay. But she liked that. She knew her growing up as a Muggle had meant she had more to learn than most witches, and wanted to catch up as much as she could. Not to mention the more she found out about this world she was sure she was meant for, the closer she felt to her parents, who had died when she was a baby.

The following day was more cheerful. The sun was shining, but Megan didn't mind not going out. Mira and Hedwig (Who she was allowed to let out but only at night after all the racket she made if stuck in her cage) were company enough. Just then, her phone rang. She had received calls from Hermione and Cedric, of which she had been happy about. But she didn't know this number.

"Hello?"

"HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Ron?" Megan asked.

"YES! IT'S RON WEASLEY! I WANT TO SPEAK TO MEGAN POTTER!"

"Ron, it's me! You don't need to shout, speak normally. Like we're face to face."

Ronald Weasley was one of Megan's best friends from school. He and Harry Nelson were from wizard families, so they were less familiar with Muggle customs than Hermione Granger, another of her friends, and Cedric Diggory, an older but nonetheless close friend.

"Oh... sorry. How are you?"

"Not so bad, all things considered. What about you?"

"Oh, we're great here." he said.

And they called each other often, which Megan was grateful for. But when she worried about the phone calls costing them fortunes (especially Ron), they told her they had used a little spell to get the communication through without using the phone line, so it would cost nothing and Hermione's parents were just happy she had someone to talk to. Harry mainly wrote, for his parents didn't own a phone. And Cedric did both, his father using Mr Weasley's trick. Which was a good thing because Megan and Cedric sometimes spoke for hours.

Megan still hadn't finished her essay the next evening, and stayed up late trying to complete it. After a while, she sighed, lay on her back and listened to the night sounds. Aside from the gentle rustling of leaves in the breeze, there was no sound. Megan yawned and rubbed her eyes. A look at her watch told her it was one in the morning. Megan's eyebrows went up. She had been thirteen for a whole hour and hadn't noticed.

Although, she thought, it's not like anyone else here would notice...

It was true. Her aunt and uncle had always resented her and treated her like she was less than dirt. The only one good thing they'd done for her was let her keep Mira. Her cousin Nathalie had never shown much consideration for her either. She sighed. She was still half a foot short for her essay, but decided she would finish it tomorrow. Then, she got to her feet to stretch her legs a minute, and went to the mirror. She had long brown hair, large, pretty green eyes, and slightly skinny for her age. She had always been pretty, but something had changed since she was in Hogwarts. Her eyes were brighter and she had a new maturity in her features. Above her eyes, slightly hidden by her fringe, was a lightning bolt shaped scar. Another of those things that made Megan unusual. She had believed for years that it was caused by a car accident that had killed her parents. But in truth, a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort had murdered her parents before trying to kill Megan and failing, owing to the protection her mother's sacrifice had given Megan. That was how she had gotten the scar. In fact, the spell he had used had bounced off Megan, leaving her the scar, while Voldemort had fled, barely alive.

Megan had come to face him twice since she had been in Hogwarts. And both times she had only narrowly escaped. After all, she was very young to be facing that kind of wizard. Many adults had fallen against him, including her parents. Megan turned from the mirror, swept past Hedwig's now empty cage and leaned against the window sill, thinking she was lucky to have even reached her thirteenth birthday. Her eyes lost into the darkness, she took a few moments to realise something was happening outside. A large silhouette was coming into view, flapping. She thought of shutting the window, but then she saw it in the light of one of the lampposts and stepped back. Moments later, three owls swooped in, two carrying the third, followed by two more. The two first propped the third on the bed. It was unconscious, but Megan recognised him. He was Errol, the Weasley family owl. He had a parcel tied to his leg. She quickly removed the parcel and carried Errol to Hedwig's cage, where he hooted faintly and gulped some water. Megan then turned to the other owls. One was her own Hedwig, who, once she had untied her parcel, nipped her affectionately and fluttered across the room to join Errol. Megan smiled at the thought of her uncle's face if he saw this. One owl she didn't recognise, but it bore and envelope with the Hogwarts crest as well as a parcel, and flew off when he was relieved of his cargo. The other two were Halon, Harry's tawny owl and Chiron, Cedric's elegant eagle owl. They too came bearing packages. Megan untied all the post, and they went to rest of Hedwig's perch. Megan then sat cross-legged on the bed, gathering her parcels and picking up the first that reached her fingers. It had a letter.

_Dear Megan._

_Happy birthday! I hope this gets to you on time._

_How are you? You sounded a little down on the phone last we spoke. Don't forget you need but say the word and I'll be right there to get you out of that place._

Megan smiled. He was always saying something like that.

_I think this should help you. I hope you like it. Your days may not be much fun, but that way at least your nights will be peaceful._

_I'll be in Diagon Alley shortly before term begins. Meet you there? I'll try and consort with the others so we all meet up at the same time. Letters and calls aren't worth face to face contact, and I miss seeing you. Hope to see you soon._

_Love, Cedric._

Megan smiled, turning slightly pink.

"I can't wait to see you either..." she said.

Then, she pulled out a picture of them she kept in her bedside table. They were playing around by the lake. Megan sighed and turned to the parcel, wondering what he meant by peaceful nights. But when she opened the parcel, she understood. Inside it was a dream catcher. It was small and a light pink with soft owl feathers on it. It was beautiful. Megan chuckled.

"You're impossible, Diggory..." she smiled.

She put the dream catcher on the wall above her bed, on an old nail that had once held a picture of Nathalie at a school beauty pageant. Then, she opened Harry's present: a hair broach with two wings.

_Dear Megan,_

_Happy birthday. Hope your summer's not too rotten. Also hope you like your present. Cedric's been trying to get us to meet up in Diagon Alley, think you can make it? If not, send an SOS, we'll find a way to get to you._

_See you soon,_

_Harry._

Megan chuckled. They all seemed so worried about her. She couldn't believe she'd ever doubted them. Then, she reached for what Ron's owl had brought. She started by the letter. Inside was a newspaper clipping.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SNAGS GRAND PRIZE

_Arthur Weasley, head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw._

_Delighted Mr Weasley reports: "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where one of our sons is currently working as a curse breaker for Gringotts bank."_

_The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of their new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Under was a picture of the family in front of a pyramid. Megan was happy for them. If anyone deserved the money, they did. She would gladly give them as much as they needed but knew they wouldn't want her to. She then turned to his other letter.

_Megan,_

_Happy birthday. Sorry about that phone call, it was my first try with the phone. Hope you didn't get in trouble with the Muggles._

_Egypt is really cool. Bill's shown us all kinds of tombs, they had all sorts of magical curses and stuff. I couldn't believe it when Dad won the prize money. Seven hundred Galleons! Most of it went towards the trip, but I'll be getting a new wand. Cool, eh?_

Megan smiled. She remembered only too well the occasion that had cost Ron his wand. They had been barred from the Hogwarts Express and had had to fly to school using Ron's father's car, a Ford Anglia that was now roaming around the Forbidden Forest after a nasty encounter with the Whomping Willow.

_We'll be back a week before term starts, and we'll be going to London to get our stuff. Any chance you can meet us there?_

_By the way, Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter a few days ago. Of course, he's thrilled..._

_Hope the Muggles don't bother you too much._

_See you soon._

_Ron._

Megan wanted very badly to go to London, but how was she going to do that? It wasn't like she could ask Vernon to give her a ride... She supposed she could go the way she had the first time... But she still had a little time to think about that, so she put the letter aside and turned to the parcel. Again, a note came.

_Megan,_

_This is a pocket Sneakoscope I got in Egypt. It spins and lights up when someone's untrustworthy around you. Bill said it's junk, it kept lighting up last night, but he didn't see Fred and George drop a beetle in his soup._

_See you, Ron._

Megan put the Sneakoscope on the bedside table, where it stood upright. It was finely made, with different coloured panels of glass. She smiled at it a moment, then turned to what Hedwig had brought. There was a card, a letter and a present. She started with the letter.

_Dear Megan._

_I do hope you're all right. I'm on holiday in France, at the moment, and I had no idea how I was going to send you this. What about Customs? Then, Hedwig arrived! I think she wanted to make sure you had something for your birthday for a change. I got this through owl post delivery. I've been getting the Prophet delivered, it's good to keep up to date and everything. Did you see the article about Ron? I'm so jealous, he must be learning loads about Egyptian magic...! Although, there's plenty to learn here, I had to entirely redo my essay for Professor Binns._

Megan smiled. Only Hermione would do something like that. She was having enough trouble with one essay, without rewriting another.

_Ron says he's going to London over the last week of the holidays. Can you come too? Will your aunt and uncle let you, d'you think? I hope so. If not, well, I'll see you on the train._

_Miss you, Megan._

_Love, Hermione._

"I miss you, too..." Megan said.

_PS: Ron told me Percy's Head Boy. He didn't sound too happy about it._

Megan laughed softly and picked up her present. Ron already had so many things to live up to, Percy being Head Boy was bound not to help. She expected a heavy book from Hermione, but it wasn't. It was a sleek black case with _Broomstick Servicing Kit_ carved in silver on the case.

"Gosh, Hermione...!" Megan gasped as she opened the case to look inside.

She found a large jar of Handle Polish, Tail Twig clippers, a brass compass for long journeys and a broom care handbook. She sighed. Aside from her friends, Quidditch was what she missed most. It was a highly dangerous, but very exciting sport that was played on broomsticks. And Megan happened to be a very good player. She was one of the best of Hogwarts, not to mention the youngest to make the house team in a century. One of Megan's prized possessions was her Nimbus Two Thousand. Megan put the case aside and picked up her last parcel. The untidy scrawl was recognisable at once. It was from Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. Megan pulled off the paper and saw something green and leathery, but before she could do anything more, the parcel... quivered. Megan frowned. She knew Hagrid would never send her something he thought could hurt her, but then, he didn't have the same idea of what is dangerous than most people. He had befriended giant spiders, baby dragons, giant three headed dogs... Megan then yanked the rest of the paper off. It was a book. She just had time to read its title, written in gold, _The Monster Book of Monster_ before it started wriggling sideways along the bed, snapping its cover like jaws.

"Uh oh..." Megan whispered.

Too late. It toppled over the bed with a loud thump and shuffled across the room. Megan jumped up after it. Mira growled at the book.

"Hush, Mira, you'll wake the Dursleys. If that stupid book didn't already, that is..."

The book hid under her desk. Hoping the Dursleys didn't hear her, she dropped to her knees and meant to reach out for it but it zoomed past her. Megan spun around and managed to flatten it, then stood up, clutching the book tightly under her arm and found a belt in her drawers which she tied around the book. Megan sighed with relief and dropped the book on her chair before turning to the letter.

_Happy birthday, Megan!_

_Think you'll find this useful for next year. Won't say no more. You'll find out when I see you. Hope those Muggles don't give you too much grief._

_Yours truly,_

_Hagrid._

Megan shook her head in amazement at the idea that she could find a snapping book useful, but put the letter on her desk with the others, smiling. Now, to the Hogwarts letter. It felt a little thicker than usual, Megan noticed, and pulled it open and pulled out the first page.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin promptly on September 1__st__. The Hogwarts Express will leave Platform 9 ¾ at eleven o'clock sharp._

_Third years are allowed to visit the village of Hogsmeade at certain weekends. Please ensure the enclosed permission form is signed by a parent or guardian, in order to be authorised to join the visits._

_A list of the necessary books for next year is enclosed._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Megan sighed heavily as she pulled out the form. She would have loved to go visit Hogmeade. She knew it was the only entirely magical village in England but had never seen it. But how in the world was she going to persuade her aunt or uncle to sign the form...? She glanced at the clock. It was two in the morning. She decided she didn't want to worry about that right now, so she put the letter aside and crossed off another day on her calendar telling her how long she had left before her return to Hogwarts. She then slid into her bed and turned out the light. But she didn't go to sleep immediately, lying in the dark a moment. For the first time in her life, she felt like everyone else: happy that it was her birthday.


	34. Book 3 - Chapter 2

**2 – An unpleasant turn of events**

The Dursleys were already seated when Megan went downstairs the next morning, sitting in front of the latest plasma screen, a homecoming present for Nathalie. None of them gave her the slightest notice, of course but she had grown used to it. Megan took a piece of toast and sat down. The Dursleys were watching the news (well, except Nathalie who was touching up her make-up as she did all day long).

"... The public is warned that Black is highly dangerous. A hotline has been set up, and any sightings should be reported immediately."

"No need to tell us he's riff-raff, look at that hair!" Vernon growled.

Megan had always had trouble disciplining her hair, but compared to the escapee's, which hung loosely about him at shoulder length, her worst days were nothing.

"The ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries announces today that-"

"Hey, wait a minute! That idiot didn't tell us where he escaped from!"

Petunia craned her thin neck out the window, as though expecting the convict to come up their street right then and there. Megan was pretty sure nothing would please her more than to call the hotline.

"Hanging. That's the only way to deal with those low lives." Vernon said before glancing at the clock on the wall. "I had better get going, Petunia, Marge's train gets in at ten, and we don't want her waiting."

Megan, who had been thinking happily about her Broomstick Servicing Kit, snapped back to reality with an unpleasant jolt.

"Aunt Marge? She's not coming here?"

Marge was Vernon's sister. Since they weren't related by blood to Megan, she wasn't really her aunt, but Vernon insisted she called her aunt. Marge lived in the country where she bred bulldogs. She seldom stayed in Privet Drive, complaining she couldn't bear to leave her dogs, but none of her visits had been pleasant in Megan's eyes. When Nathalie had turned five, Aunt Marge had tripped Megan up to stop her winning against Nathalie at musical chairs. A few years later, she had come at Christmas with an expensive make-up kit for Nathalie, and a hairpin for Megan. The last visit had been the year before Megan had started at Hogwarts. She had accidentally trodden on the tail of Marge's favourite dog, Ripper, who had chased Megan outside. She had stayed stuck up a tree until past midnight before Marge called Ripper away. Nathalie still laughed herself hoarse at the memory.

"Marge will be here for a week," Vernon said. "And while we're on the subject, we need to settle a few things before I go."

Nathalie smirked and turned to look at them.

"First," Vernon said. "You'll keep a civil tongue in her presence."

"I will if she does." Megan said coldly.

"Second," Vernon said, ignoring her. "She doesn't know about your abnormality, and we're going to keep it that way. You behave."

"I will, as long as she does," Megan retorted.

"And third," he went on, "we've told her you attend St Bertha's Correctional Centre for Criminal Youths."

"What?" Megan shouted, outraged. "I'm not a criminal!"

"And you're going to stick to that story, or there'll be trouble."

Megan stayed silent, too shocked to speak. She couldn't believe it. Marge was coming, and she was supposed to be going to a criminal rehabilitation center or whatever that place was supposed to be... it was going to be a very, very long week.

"Well, I'll head out, Petunia," Vernon said. "Want to come along, Natsy?"

"No, the Young and Restless will be on in a minute", she said.

Vernon turned to the hallway. Megan just then suddenly got an idea. She hurried out after him.

"Uncle Vernon?"

"What? I'm not taking you." He said.

"Like I wanted to come..." Megan rolled her eyes. "I'll see her soon enough as it is. No, I want to ask you something."

His eyes narrowed.

"Third years in my school get to visit the village, sometimes..." she said.

"So?" snapped Vernon as he unhooked the keys.

"So, I need you to sign the permission form..." Megan said.

"And why would I do that?" Vernon asked.

"Well..." Megan said. "It's not going to be easy... remembering that I go to St Whatsits..."

"St Bertha's Correctional Centre for Criminal Youths," Vernon snapped, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Exactly. It's a lot to remember. And I'll have to make it sound convincing. What if I were to let something slip?"

She was pleased to see he was clearly nervous.

"Knocking the stuffing out is what you'll get if that happens!" he growled.

"That's not going to make Marge forget what she could see or hear," Megan pointed out calmly. "But if you sign my form," she went on, "I think I can make an extra effort to remember it all, and er... act normal."

Vernon was thinking hard.

"Fine." he snapped. "I shall watch you carefully during her stay." He pointed his finger at her. "And if – and only if – I think you behaved well enough, I'll sign your form."

And he stormed out.

Megan then headed upstairs. She may as well start acting as a Muggle now, she said to herself as she hid all her things under her bed. Then, she sent Hedwig (who wasn't too happy about it) and Errol to Ron's for the week with a note explaining the situation.

Soon after, she heard the car turn into the drive. Even the bright sunlight seemed a bit dull when you knew Aunt Marge was coming. If it was anything like her previous stays, Megan was fairly sure it was not going to be much fun.

"Brace yourself, Mira… it's going to be a bumpy ride…" she said. "You'd better stay here. She shouldn't go into my room."

She sighed heavily as she heard the door open and Marge's loud voice echo through the house.

"Ah, there's my Nathalie! As gorgeous as ever!"

Nathalie was, one had to admit, not bad to look at. Tall and thin, wearing nothing but designer clothes, she was certainly attractive with her long blond hair and big brown eyes. Marge, on the other hand, was a lot like her brother. She was rather large, with very little neck, terrible taste for clothes (she wore nothing but maroon or dull grey tweed), tiny black eyes and curly mousy brown hair. And she never left her home without her favourite bulldog, Ripper. Megan walked down the stairs, eyeing the dog, waiting for it to smell Mira. But instead, he sneezed.

"Oh, my poor little Rippy-poo…" Marge cooed, fondling her pet. "He's got a cold, poor dear, can't smell a thing."

Megan couldn't help thinking some things just worked well for once.

"Here, Nathalie, I got a little something for you…"

She pulled out a long fine piece of material.

"A Hermes scarf! I've been dying for another one, I've only got eleven, _and_ they're all out of fashion! Thanks!"

Megan rolled her eyes. Marge then directed her piggy eyes to her.

"Oh," Marge growled. "You're still here, are you?"

"Yes," Megan said.

"Don't you say "yes" in that ungrateful way, you little pest," Marge snapped. "It was damn good of my brother to take a brat like you in. You'd have gone straight to the orphanage if it had been me."

Megan forced herself to silence. But she was bursting to say she was pretty sure she would have been better in an orphanage than at the Dursleys. Only the thought of Hogsmeade kept her quiet. Vernon then led Marge to the sitting room for tea.

"I see you haven't improved since the last time I saw you," Marge grunted. "Still plain and funny-looking. I had hoped that school would beat some manners into you." she gulped down tea. "Where d'you say you sent her, Vernon?"

"St Bertha's," said Uncle Vernon. "It's a great institution for lost cases like this one."

"I see. Do they use the cane at St Bertha's?" she asked sharply at Megan.

Vernon gave Megan a warning look.

"Yes," she answered. "All the time."

"Excellent. I won't have this nonsense about not beating people who deserve it. Do you get beaten often, girl?"

"... Oh, yeah. All the time."

Marge's eyes narrowed.

"I don't like your tone. Such a casual way of talking about punishment clearly indicates it is insufficient. I'd write them a strongly worded letter, if I were you, Petunia."

"Ah, let's not, er, give more importance to the child than she deserves," Vernon said.

"Heard the news, today, Marge? About that escapee?"

As insane as it may have sounded, Megan soon began missing life at the Dursleys _without_ Marge. She would have been just fine staying out of the way but Marge insisted on keeping her in her sight at all times.

"I like to keep an eye on things that I don't like. To see them coming, you know?" she explained. "And I don't trust one thing about that little brat. Look at her! That hair colour, it's ridiculous! What insanity drove you to dye it like that, eh?"

"It's my natural colour," Megan said, forcing herself to keep calm. "My mother's hair was the same."

But of course, Marge didn't believe her, and ignored her.

"And look at that outfit! It's absolutely pathetic, I can't understand why she won't wear the same kind of things Nathalie does."

"It's to let Nathalie stand out more." Petunia said. "Isn't it?" she added, glancing at Megan.

Of course, it was not at all true. Megan didn't wear designer clothes because she never saw the need for it. She wasn't opposed to it, several of her things were old clothes of Nathalies, and most of them were designer. But it was because everyone gained from it, not because they were Gucci or Prada or whatever else it happened to be.

"Yeah, of course," Megan said.

"Hm. One thing that's not so pathetic, then. You know your place."

_Yeah, and I bet if I were with you, I'd be in less than a dog kennel,_ Megan muttered to herself.

She had never understood why Marge hated her so much. Possibly because she had been, as she put it "dumped on" the Dursleys, and she saw her as some kind of parasite. She spent most of her time giving suggestions to improve Megan's look (though she really didn't need it) or attitude. She didn't even have her friends to talk to, as she only got the permission to go to her room at bedtime. Marge spent her time comparing Megan and Nathalie (of course in Megan's disfavour), presenting Nathalie with expensive gifts, while Megan of course, got nothing. She also took great pleasure in explaining in great detail why Megan was "such a disgraceful child".

"You mustn't blame yourselves for how this brat turned out," Marge said one day over lunch. "If something is rotten on the inside, then nothing can be done."

Megan concentrated on her food, and her breathing, pulling out relaxation exercises she had learned from a book she had found years ago in the attic.

_Think about the form,_ she ordered herself._Think about Hogsmeade. Don't rise to her stupid pro-_

Aunt Marge took a long drink from her wine glass and went on.

"Yes, it's a basic breeding rule," she said. "You see that with dogs all the time. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the pup-"

Just then, the large glass in her hand exploded. Shards of glass and wine flew everywhere. There was a cry of shock.

"Marge!" Petunia gasped. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," she assured. "I don't know my own strength sometimes."

Petunia whisked Marge to the kichen to clean her hand. Of course Vernon's eyes darted to Megan who shook her head in denial. And anyway, Marge wasn't badly hurt. She came back in minutes, with just a plaster on her palm. However, Megan preferred to skip pudding and go up to her room. She hurried upstairs and closed the door behind her, leaning against it, breathing deeply. She was no fool. She knew that the glass had broken because she had let her control slip out of difficultly controlled anger. She had to be careful not to let it happen again. She had already received, as unfair as it was, a warning for using magic while being under-age the previous summer, which was against wizard law, and even if it had been her friend Dobby who had used the spell, she had been warned that if she used magic again, then she would_ipso facto_ be expelled. But Merlin's beard, that woman got on her nerves! Everything she said was to criticise her. And it got tiresome. Especially when what she knew most of what Marge claimed to be "painfully obvious to honest folk like us" was actually completely wrong. Her hair was not dyed, for instance, and she didn't think she dressed that badly. It was simple and comfortable, but that was because she liked it that way. What else were outfits supposed to feel like? And what was the point of wearing something she hated or that itched or was too tight for her to move around in or breathe? It made no sense to her. And given the revolting outfits Marge wore, Megan thought it was a bit rich of her to question her fashion sense.

Once she had calmed down, Megan crossed the room and fell on her back onto the bed, heaving a sigh. Mira, sensing her unhappiness, hopped up and curled up beside her. She smiled and scratched her ears. She ganced at the clock. It was past ten… It was already dark outside. Hopefully, her friends wouldn't worry too much about her. Ron would explain the situation. Just then, her phone, which she had put on silent to prevent Marge from hearing it and confiscating it, or worse, eavesdropping (because although she ould never admit it to Vernon, she didn't want his sister finding out she had magical powers and was a witch), lit up. She picked it up and glanced at the screen, before smiling slightly.

_Figures,_ she said to herself.

She put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Is the line secure?" came Cedric's voice.

She laughed quietly.

"You're free to report, soldier."

"So, heard your adorable aunt is in town."

"Yes, she's staying for a week. Luckily, none of her blood is in me," she said, shuddering at the thought. "She's uncle Vernon's sister, and I'm only related to aunt Petunia."

"Well, that's something," he agreed. "How is it with her around?"

"It would be fine if she'd just let me stay in my room," she sighed. "But she insists she wants to keep an eye on me. I swear, Malfoy's in love with me compared to her."

Cedric laughed.

"Wow, she seems like quite a handful."

"That's for sure," she sighed. "I mean, she's absolutely convinced my hair is dyed, can you believe that?"

"Well, I'd like her to find a Muggle dye that gives one a colour like yours," he said. "How did she react about Mira?"

"She doesn't know about her. And thankfully, her dog's got a cold so it can't smell her. That thing's a right pest, I'm telling you. But enough whinning. How are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing to report. Oh, I forgot to ask you, did Chiron get you your present?"

"Yes. I love it, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"And hey, don't worry too much. I'll be fine."

"Okay, but-"

"I know, I just need to call and you'll come." She smiled. "I appreciate it. I better get some sleep, It's going to be a long day. Plus, if they hear me, they'll confiscate my phone."

'Okay. Good night, and good luck."

"Night, and thanks."

She hung up. Then, sighing again, she looked at Mira.

"Well, Mira… it's going to be a long week."


	35. Book 3 - Chapter 3

Megan got through the next few days focusing on different parts of her books. This proved very efficient, because she managed to not lose her temper. At long last, Marge's stay came to its last night. Megan's hopes of getting her form signed were fairly strong. Vernon and Petunia were being abundant in food and wine, and Marge said nothing about Megan, for a change. Vernon bored them all with his drill company, while Nathalie watched one of her soap operas on the television. Then, coffee and brandy were brought out.

"Can I tempt you, Marge?" Vernon asked coaxingly with the bottle in hand.

She had already had a fair amount of wine.

"Oh, just a small one." she said. "Oh, a wee bit more... yes, a bit more. That's it."

Petunia was sipping coffee while Nathalie was drinking her fourth energy drink. Megan wanted to go to her room, profit of the peace before Marge started on her again, but she could tell she would just have to wait.

"Aah, excellent nosh, Petunia. Usually, it's just a fry up for me, what with twelve dogs..." she burped. "Oh, excuse me. Ah, yes, with food like this, Nathalie, you'll be even more beautiful. I'll have a little more brandy."

She had a long swig.

"As for this one..."

She nodded to Megan who instantly tried to think of something else.

"She's got a runty, nasty look about her."

Megan tried to remember what she had read about Cheering Charms.

"It's all about blood, as I said before. Of course, it's nothing against your family, Petunia," she said, patting her bony hand. "but your sister was a bad egg. You get them in the best families. Then she went and married that good for nothing wastrel, and we have the result right in front of us..."

Megan's fists clenched under the table. She was already only barely able to tolerate being personally insulted, but her parents were off limits.

"What was it her father did?" Marge asked.

"Uh, he was unemployed." Petunia said.

"Ah, and a drunk, too, no doubt."

"No, he wasn't." Megan said frostily.

The table went silent.

"Er, more brandy, Marge?" Vernon asked loudly, pouring the remainders of the bottle into the glass. "You, go to bed," he added to Megan, who would have loved to do just that and not hear any more of this rubbish, but Marge said:

"No, Vernon. Go on," she snapped at Megan. "Proud of your parents, are you?"

"Yes. They were good people." Megan said.

"They died in a car crash and left you to be a burden to these honest people!"

"I didn't chose to come here, you know," Megan said curtly.

"You are an insolent, ungrateful brat-"

But she never finished the sentence. She suddenly began swelling. Megan first thought it was just out of fury, but she didn't stop. Her cardigan was stretched and stretched until the buttons burst. She was inflating like an enormous, ugly balloon.

"MARGE!" Vernon yelled as she suddenly began rising from her chair and bounced off the ceiling before floating out the French windows that had been open. She was three times her normal size now. Ripper was barking madly. Vernon tried to grab her leg to keep her from flying too high up, but suddenly screamed. Ripper had rushed up and bitten his ankle hard. Megan tore up to her room and pulled out all her things before putting them all in the trunk. Soon, she had gathered everything (she had left most of her things in her trunk anyway) and was coming down the stairs, not bothering to hide her anger.

"You! You put her back! You put her right this instant!"

"No! She deserved what she got!" Megan snapped back.

Megan had had it with holding her feelings inside. They had to burst. Vernon made to lunge for her, but she raised her wand instantly.

"You stay away from me," she warned in a cold voice.

"You've no place to go." Vernon said as she bolted for the door.

"I don't care. I've had it. Anywhere is better than here. Come on, Mira."

And away she went, out into the dark street.

It was several minutes before Megan stopped on a low wall in Magnolia Crescent, panting from the weight of her trunk. She sat still, anger still burning through her, her heart thumping loudly. But then, she realised she may have been foolish: her uncle was right. She had nowhere to go. Her friends were abroad, and she didn't know where Harry or Cedric lived. And that wasn't the worst part. She had just performed magic when she was under age. So that meant she was probably going to or already expelled from Hogwarts. She had broken the law. She was even surprised the Ministry wasn't swooping in on her right there and there. She shivered as she looked up and down the street. It was eerily quiet. Then, Megan wondered: what would happen to her? Would she be arrested? Go to Azkaban? Or just be outlawed from the Magical Community? She sighed. She knew her friends would help her but she had no idea how to reach them now that Hedwig had gone. She had the coin to reach Cedric, and her cell, but his and Harry's parents worked for the Ministry and it would put them in a compromising situation. She had to find her own way to London. She'd made it alone the first time, hadn't she? But that had been in the day. And when she had reached London... well, she'd begin her life as an outcast. Maybe she could find a job in a Hogsmeade shop or something. She could wait tables. She'd still get to see Hermione, Harry, Ron, and... Cedric... she sighed. She had taken almost two years to realise how she felt about him. He was maybe three years older than her but had always been adorable to her. Strong, supportive, and kind, they had soon grown close to each other. But she had never told him how she felt. She worried he saw her more as a baby sister than a potential girlfriend. Not to mention she had never been in love before and wasn't sure what to do.

Going back to her travel plan, she meant to open her trunk and pull out her cloak, when something made her look up. A feeling of being watched. She pulled out her wand, raised it, and looked around carefully, not seeing anything in the dark. The lamps were widely spaced and didn't offer much light. Just then, right in front of her, across the road, Megan saw a large black shape in the darkness. But she especially saw the large bright eyes that gleamed in the gloom. Then, tearing into the silence, it barked. Megan, startled, took a step back and tripped over the pavement, landing hard on the ground. Then, a blinding light burst into the street. A few seconds later, a huge purple triple decker came hurtling up the street and screamed to a halt in front of Megan, who hadn't moved. A boy of about eighteen covered in acne and wearing a purple uniform stood in the doorway.

"Evening, and welcome to the Knight Bus; emergency transport for any stranded witch or wizard. Step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor tonight."

Just then, he noticed Megan was still on the floor, looking up incredulously at the big purple bus.

"What choo doing down there?" he asked.

"I fell over." Megan said, getting to her feet.

"Choo fall over for?"

"I just fell, I didn't exactly do it on purpose," Megan said, a little annoyed.

She took a quick glance at herself. Her jeans were torn, her hand was bleeding slightly. Not to mention her heart was still thumping. Megan then glanced past the bus at the spot she had seen the dog-like creature. The lamps were shining on the street and clearly showed it was gone.

"Whatchoo lookin' at?" Stan asked.

"Uh, nothing." Megan said, moving her fringe to hide her scar.

"Woss your name?" Stan asked.

"Rose Evans" Megan answered, which were her mother's middle name and maiden name. "So this bus can go anywhere?"

"S'long as it's on land, it can," Stan said. "Ain't nuffink we can do underwater. Ye did flag us, dincha? Hold out your wand hand and that?"

"Uh, yes," she said.

She hadn't exactly, but this solved transportation problems.

"Well come on, then, got places to go, ain't we?"

He helped her heave her trunk into the bus. The bus had beds for seats, which Megan associated to the fact that it was night time. That, and the fact that many of the passengers were sleeping.

"This is our driver Ernie Prang. Ern', this is Rose."

"Hi," Megan said.

"Pleasure," he said.

"'Ere, you can have this 'un." Stan said,

She sat on the bed he indicated and set her trunk in the drawer underneath.

'Take 'er away, Ern,"

And the bus sped off again. Megan only just managed to grab Mira before she skidded across the floor of the bus. Then, she glanced out the window and noticed with amazement they were in a completely different street.

"This is where we were before ye called us." he said. "Somewhere in Wales, ain't we, Ern?"

"That's it." he said.

"But the Muggles..." Megan asked, then noticing they were driving through regular cars. "Don't they see us?"

"Muggles? They never see nuffink, do they?"

"Better wake up Mrs Marsh, Stan," Ernie said. "We'll be in Abergavenny in a minute."

He swept past Megan and up a spiral staircase. Megan was still looking out the window nervously. Stan came back with an old, slightly green looking woman.

"Ere we are, Madam Marsh," Stan said as the bus skidded to a halt, almost throwing Megan to the floor.

When the old lady got off, the door slammed shut and the bus sped off again.

Megan knew she wouldn't get any sleep, even without the bus making loud banging noises and jumping around. She lay on her bed, still worried about what would happen to her. Part of her wondered if Marge was still floating somewhere. Stan, who was standing in front of her against the wall, had opened a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"... Uhm... excuse me, but... that man was on the Muggle news... why is that? I mean he's a wizard, isn't he?"

He looked at her as though she was stupid.

"You don't know Sirius Black? He's a bad bloke, that..."

He handed her the paper.

_BLACK STILL AT LARGE_

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban Fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today._

"_We are doing all we can to recapture Black." Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge declared this morning. "And we beg all the magical community to remain calm."_

_Fudge's actions of telling the Muggle government were controversial._

"_I had to, clearly." Fudge defends himself. "Black is a danger for wizards and muggles alike. Not a word over Black's iddentity will leak to the Muggles. And besides, even if he did, no one would believe him."_

_While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (sort of wand used by Muggles to kill one another), the magical community lives in fear of Black, and that a new massacre like that of twelve years ago, when thirteen were killed with one curse by Black._

Megan looked at the picture of him. He stood still. Megan had never seen vampires but his pale skin and dark.

"Scary lookin', ain't he?"

"... He killed thirteen people...?" Megan asked in disbelief. "With just one curse?"

"Sure did," he said. "With witnesses an' everything. Broad daylight. Lot o' mess that did, eh, Ern'?"

"Got that right." Ern said darkly.

Stan turned to Megan.

"See, he woz a big supporter of You-Know-Who," he said. "Heard of 'im, right?"

"Yes..." she said darkly. "Him, I've heard of, all right..."

"Yeah. Really close one, too, so they say. Anyway, when little Megan Potter"– Megan ruffled her fringe nervously – "beat You-Know-Who, all 'is supporters was tracked down, wasn't they Ern? Most of 'em came quiet. Knew it woz over, like. But Sirius Black... I heard 'e thought he'd be second in command or sumfink. So they cornered 'im in a street full o' Muggles, an' he just... blasted the whole place up. One wizard and twelve Muggles. Orrible, eh? But he's mad, innee?"

"If he wasn't before he went to Azkaban, he will be now," Ern said.

"Took a lot o' work covering it up, too, dinit?" Stan said. "What they say it was?"

"Gas explosion," Ern said.

"How 'e got out, beats me. I wouldn't try that against them Azkaban guards..."

"Talk about something else, would you lad?" Ern said, shivering.

Megan handed the paper back and leaned against the window. She shuddered at what Stan could be telling his passengers in a few days.

"Saw Megan Potter, di'n't we? Tryin' to run away, she was..."

She had broken wizard law. Was it bad enough an offence to go to Azkaban...? She knew little about it, aside from the fact that everyone who had mentioned it shuddered. Hagrid had been there briefly and Megan clearly remembered the terror in his eyes when he'd known where he was going, and he was one of the bravest people she knew.

The bus rolled on and on. Megan lay, restless and worried on her bed. One by one, people left the bus, looking happy to go. After a while. Megan was the last one remaining.

Stan said. "Where is it you're going, missy?"

"... London. In Diagon Alley."

"Okay, then."

The bus let out another bang and headed through Charing Cross Road. Megan sighed. Her plan was to lie low a few hours, go to Gringotts when they opened, and then... leave for wherever she would go. She had never felt better than when she was in Hogwarts, and now she would have to give it up forever. Tears stung her eyes at the thought. She quickly blinked them out.

"Here we are, then," Stan said as the bus stopped.

She quickly gathered her things.

"Thanks," she said.

They lowered her trunk onto the pavement.

"Bye, then." Megan said.

But Stan was no longer looking at her.

"At last, Megan!"

Megan whipped around.

"Blimey..." Stan said.

Megan froze. It was Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic. And she knew that she was finished. Her offence must have been even worse than she had thought for him to be out in person...

"What d'ya call Rose, Minister?" Stan asked.

Fudge blinked in confusion.

"Rose? This is Megan Potter."

"I knew it!" Stan shouted. "Ern! Guess 'oo Rose is! It's Megan Potter! I see her scar!"

"Well, I'm glad the Knight bus picked her up, but we need to step inside now..."

Megan let him lead her away.

"Rose?" Fudge enquired curiously.

"... It's my mother's middle name..." Megan said.

He steered her inside the Leaky Cauldron. A hunched figure stood beside the bar. It was Tom, the landlord.

"Ah, you've got her, sir," he said. "Would you be wanting anything?"

"Perhaps some tea," he said.

Stan and Ern appeared with Megan's things.

"'Ow come you din't tell us who you were, Rose?" Stan asked.

"And somewhere _private_, Tom, if you please," Fudge added.

Megan followed them silently up the wooden stairs.

Fudge led Megan to a narrow passage in which she could see Tom's lantern. They soon entered a small parlour.

"Hedwig!"

Megan stepped forwards.

"A smart bird you got there, Miss Potter. Arrived here just five minutes before yourself."

Tom clicked his fingers and a roaring fire filled the grate. Then, he bowed and left the room.

"Have a seat, Megan," Fudge told her.

Trying to keep the worry and shame off her face, and feeling like a child in the principal's office, she sat down. Fudge cleared his throat and sat opposite her.

"I am Cornelius Fudge," he said. "Minister for Magic."

Megan thought it best not to mention the fact that she already knew who he was, since she wasn't supposed to be there when she saw him the first time. Tom the innkeeper returned, bringing tea and cakes. He placed the tray before them and left.

"Well, then, Megan," he poured himself tea as he spoke. "You gave us quite a fright, young lady, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's like that...!"

"They hate me there... And I'm not exactly thrilled to be there either."

"Now, now... but you're safe, that's what counts."

He pushed the plate towards her.

"Eat, you look dead on your feet. Now, you'll be pleased to hear we managed to restore Marjorie Dursley. Her memory has been modified and will have no recollection of the incident. So all in all, no harm done."

He smiled. Megan, who couldn't believe it, stood aghast.

"You're worrying about the reactions of your aunt and uncle? Well, I won't deny it, they are very angry, but they agreed to take you for the summer if you stay for Christmas and Easter at Hogwarts."

"I always stay at school for Easter and Christmas," Megan said. "And I don't want to go back."

"Now, now, you're just a little tired. I'm sure you'll change your mind after some rest. You are family, after all and I'm sure you're... fond of each other deep down."

Megan managed not to snort. But she didn't have the strength to try and convince him. So she turned to another prickly topic. But before she could, Fudge said something:

"So, now," Fudge said, "all that remains is to decide where you'll spend the rest of the holidays. I would suggest staying here and–"

"But sir..." Megan said. "What about my punishment?"

"... Punishment, Megan? Whatever for?"

"I broke wizard law, didn't I? The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizadry..."

"Oh, dear girl, we won't punish you because of a little accident like that! We don't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts!"

Megan was still confused, so she explained:

"But last year I got a warning that if I ever used magic outside school again, I'd be expelled..."

Megan noticed that Fudge was suddenly looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, er... circumstances change, Megan. We must take into account that... I mean, surely you don't _want_ to be expelled?" he asked.

"No, of course not." Megan said.

"Then, why the fuss?" Fudge chuckled. "I'll just go and see if Tom has a room for you."

Megan had a strong feeling he wasn't telling her something, but said nothing. Clearly, something very strange was going on. If Megan hadn't committed a huge offence, why would he come all the way to the Leaky Cauldron to find her? She wasn't an expert in politics, but simple underage magic cases surely didn't concern the Minister...? Fudge returned just then, Tom behind him.

"Room eleven's free, Tom will show you there. Your things are already waiting for you. Just one thing, I'm sure you'll understand: stay in Diagon Alley, all right? And be back before dark every day."

"Okay..."

"Don't want to lose you again, do we?"

"Have you had any luck with Black yet, sir?" Megan asked.

He jumped.

"Oh, that... of course, you'll have heard, as it was on the Muggle news... no, not yet. But it's only a matter of time, Azkaban guards are frightfully efficient. And angrier than I've ever seen."

He shuddered.

"Well, I must be off."

Megan suddenly got an idea.

"Oh, sir, can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"Well, third years at Hogwarts get to visit Hogsmeade," Megan said. "And my aunt and uncle never signed my form... d'you think you could?"

"Ah..." he said uncomfortably. "I'm afraid not... since I'm not your actual guardian..."

"But if you gave me permission..."

"No, I'm sorry, but rules are rules. And besides, in the current state of affairs, I think it best if you visit Hogsmeade next year. Goodbye, Megan."

And he left. Megan sighed as Tom stepped towards her.

"If you'll follow me, Miss..."

She gave him a small smile. He wasn't responsible for what had happened.

"Hedwig," she called, and her owl swooped from her perch to her arm.

Tom led her up an elegant staircase to a door with a brass number eleven on it.

Inside was a comfortable looking bed, a warm, crackling fire, and her trunk. Hedwig fluttered off and landed on the perch set up for owls in the corner while Megan looked around. The room certainly looked cosy, and Megan could see the city lights outside. Mira sniffed the room curiously. Tom showed her the adjacent bathroom, the dresser with a mirror. The wallpaper was plain white, but it suited the purple curtains and bedclothes, both of which were embroidered with gold. And above them was an elegant wooden chandelier. He even kindly conjured a basket for Mira to sleep in.

"If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," Megan said.

He bowed and left. Megan then pulled a hair band out of her pocket, tied up her hair and sat on her bed, stroking Hedwig. Looking at the sky outside told her that dawn was on its way. Gold and pink were peering out of the velvety blue and grey. Megan could still not believe that a few hours ago she had been a runaway facing expulsion when now, she was facing two Dursley free weeks and still be able to go to Hogwarts.

"It's been a weird night..." Megan yawned.

And it wasn't long before she fell asleep.


	36. Book 3 - Chapter 4

It took a few days for Megan to get used to her new freedom. She had never had the chance to get up whenever she wanted, to eat whatever she liked, and go anywhere she liked in Diagon Alley. And with all the shops there were to see, she had no desire to go to Muggle London. But she managed to find a routine. She had breakfast every morning, where she liked observing other witches and wizards, in town to shop or discussing articles. After that, Megan would go to Diagon Alley through the passageway Hagrid had showed her two years before. Then, she would spend her long sunny days walking around the streets, looking at the shops, and watching people around her. One of her favourite places was Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where the owner, Florean Fortescue, as well as knowing all kinds of things about witch burning in the middle ages, gave Megan free chocolate and raspberry sundaes every half hour, and helped a great deal in Megan's essay. When she had refilled her bag with money, it took a huge amount of self-control on Megan's part to not spend it all at once. Two things helped: the prospect of having five years to go at Hogwarts and that it would not be fun to ask the Dursleys for money, let alone for spellbooks and potion ingredients. And another was the Weasleys. They had very little money and a lot of mouths to feed. And Megan didn't want to brag her fortune when her best friends couldn't. Several things tempted her, but the one that put her most to the test, she saw in her first weekend.

A crowd was cluttering Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Megan, curious to know what it was about, made her way inside. She then soon glimpsed a newly erected podium. She squeezed through and gasped before the most beautiful broom she had ever seen.

"Just come out, it's a prototype," someone said.

"It's the fastest broom in the world, isn't it, dad?" Megan heard a little boy ask.

Megan then saw a sign.

_The Firebolt_

_This state-of-the-art racing broom sports a streamlined, super-fine handle, treated with a diamond-hard polish and hand-numbered with its own registration number. Each individually selected birch twig in the tail has been honed to aerodynamic perfection, giving the Firebolt unsurpassed balance and pinpoint precision. The Firebolt has an acceleration of 0-150 an hour in ten seconds and incorporates an unbreakable braking charm. Price upon request._

Megan didn't need to know how much it cost to know it was expensive. And that she had never wanted something so badly. She'd show that pest Draco Malfoy and his Nimbus Two Thousand and One, a broom faster than her own, the Nimbus Two Thousand. He was a boy she knew in school and spent every waking moment making things difficult for her and her friends. He'd even gone so far as to entering his house Quidditch team to taunt Megan even But she had never lost a match with her broom, so why empty her account to buy something she didn't need? But she often returned just to look at it.

There were, however, things Megan really did have to buy. Her new school books, mainly, and her potion ingredients. And she needed new robes. She was surprised at how much she had grown in two years. She had a feeling the good food from Hogwarts had helped. Megan got a surprise when she went to Flourish and Blotts' to get her books. Thrashing around in a cage, were green snappy leather books. And then, Megan looked at her list. The _Monster Book of Monsters_ was listed. Megan now understood why Hagrid had said she would need it. She felt slightly relieved, having considered Hagrid might have needed help with a new pet. She entered the shop.

"Hogwarts?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Yes..."

He sighed.

"Out of the way, please."

He pulled out a large pair of gloves and headed to the cage.

"Oh, wait! No, I have one of those." Megan said.

"Really? Oh, that's a relief. I've already been bitten five times today." he said gratefully. "Never again. Never, I tell you. They're a nightmare. I'd thought those Invisible books of Invisibility had been the worse... cost a fortune and never found them. Well, anything else I can help you with?"

"Oh, uh... yes, I need..."

And soon enough, she got her new books. While he was gathering the books for her, Megan noticed a book called_Death Omens: What to do when the worst is coming._

"Oh, I wouldn't read that, if I were you. At your age, you'll see death omens everywhere, have nightmares..."

What had caught Megan's eye was the large dog-like figure on the cover.

"You may be right. Thank you."

She emerged a moment later and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Her room had been tidied when she was gone. That was something she could get used to, she thought with a smile. At least until she was allowed to tidy herself with magic. She turned to the mirror.

"It wasn't a death omen." She said to herself firmly. "I'm not going to freak out. I was just panicking in Diagon Alley."

A couple more days went by, and Megan still had no sign from any of her friends. She had seen plenty of other Hogwarts students around, with term beginning soon. On the last day of the holidays, Megan was just thinking she would just have to wait for the express when she heard voices downstairs.

"I told you to keep that cat under control!"

"He's just playing."

"Yeah, playing catch my rat!"

"Guys, you're being ridiculous. Cats chase rats, it's natural."

"Yeah, well paws off Scabbers!"

Megan jumped. She only knew one Scabbers and it belonged to... No...! She hurried to the landing and looked down. Hermione was holding a large ginger bundle, and Ron was clutching what Megan assumed to be Scabbers. Harry and Cedric were sitting at the table playing cards.

"Guys! It's so good to see you!"

Megan darted downstairs.

"Megan!"

Hermione put her bundle, which turned into a large pudgy cat, down and hugged Megan.

"Where d'you get the cat from?"

"I bought Crookshanks from the Menagerie. My parents gave me some birthday money. I meant to get an owl, at first, but then... I just melted."

"Yeah, and it's been chasing Scabbers all over the inn." Ron grumbled.

Megan smiled.

"Finally," Harry said, hugging her too. "We were hoping to catch you here."

"What were you thinking, running off like that?" Cedric smiled, lifting her and hugging her hardest.

"... Long story," Megan said when he'd let her down. "Hey, how d'you know I was here?Oh... of course..."

The three of the boys' fathers worked at the Ministry.

"Did you really blow up your aunt?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't mean to!" Megan defended herself. "I just... I lost control."

Ron and Harry were chortling.

"It's not funny!" Hermione said. "I'm amazed she wasn't expelled..."

"That makes two of us," Megan said. "I thought I was finished. Any of your dads know why Fudge let me off?" she asked.

"Well, probably because it's you," Ron said. "You know, famous Megan Potter and everything. I'd hate to see what they'd do to me in that case. Although, they would have to find me first, because Mum would probably have my neck long before."

Megan smiled. Mrs Weasley was a kind woman, but she could be very dangerous if you got on the wrong side of her.

"But you can ask Dad this evening," Ron said. "We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight! So you can come with us to King's Cross tomorrow!"

"What about you three?" Megan asked her friends.

"We figured since we're in London, and that we would have to come back tomorrow, we may as well stay here."

"Great!" Megan beamed.

"We're out to get our stuff, want to come?"

"Sure, I'll just grab my bag."

Soon, they wandered up and down the streets. Megan decided not to show them the Firebolt because of Ron. He was already uncomfortable with his parent's low finances, and she didn't want to push it even further. The sun shone and Megan was happy. Ron was, too.

"Look at this," he smiled, a long thin box in hand when they left Ollivanders.

"Fourteen inches, willow, Unicorn tail hair."

"Nice," Megan said.

When they finished at Flourish and Blotts, Megan said:

"Er, Hermione, why are... what are those?"

Hermione had two bags more than they did.

"I have more new subjects, don't I? And a proportionate book list. That's Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Divination, Muggle Studies..."

"Muggle studies? You live with Muggles, why would you take it?" Cedric asked.

"Yes, but I think it's fascinating to see them from the wizarding point of view." Hermione said. "And besides, you never know what might come in useful."

They finished up with their shopping and returned to the Leaky Cauldron where they found Mr Weasley.

"Oh, hi, Dad."

"Oh, there you are Ron. Megan, a pleasure to see you."

"Likewise, Mr Weasley," Megan smiled.

He had been reading a paper, and Megan recognised Sirius Black.

"Still hasn't been caught?" Megan asked.

"No. And they pulled all of us off our regular jobs to search for him." he said gravely.

"Is there a reward?" Ron asked.

"Sirius Black is not going to be caught by a thirteen year old, Ron. He's evaded Azkaban, and that in itself is no easy feat. But the guards will get him, you'll see."

Just then, Mrs Weasley came in carrying shopping bags. Behind her were Fifth-years to be Fred and George, new Head Boy Percy, and Ginny.

"Megan!"

Ginny gave her a squeeze. She was really the little sister of the band, even if she was a third year also. They had gotten even closer since Megan had snatched her from the Chamber of secret just a few months before.

"How are you?" Percy said, shaking her hand.

Megan was about to answer when Fred and George shoved him aside.

"Great to see you!"

"Not great, smashing!"

They ostentatiously ignored Percy's disapproving look.

"Good to see you too, boys," Megan said, squeezing them.

"Hello, Megan," Mrs Weasley smiled. "I suppose you heard our news?"

"Yes, that's great. How was Egypt?"

"Oh, it was wonderful."

They kept on talking a little until they all went to put their bags away and change for dinner.

Megan didn't go to great lengths. She braided her hair leaving just a few strands around her face, and put on a simple black shirt and jeans. Her mother's bracelet shone on her wrist, and Cedric's pendant gleamed on her chest. She was just looking at herself when there was a knock on the door. She glanced at it in surprise, then opened it.

"Oh, Cedric," she smiled.

As always, her heart thumped louder and faster.

"Hi," he said. "You look great."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

He was wearing a simple shirt and black trousers but he was radiant.

"Shall we?" he offered, holding out his arm.

"Ooh, I get my own escort?" she smiled.

He nodded.

"It's only reserved to special people."

She grinned and took it.

"So, how was your stay?" Cedric asked as they marched down the wooden steps.

"It was great. I saw so many incredible things... But they're probably not so special when you know Diagon Alley..."

"Oh, I never got much of a chance to visit it thoroughly. Maybe sometime you can show me what you saw." he smiled.

"That sounds great."


	37. Book 3 - Chapter 5

Dinner was a very cheerful affair. They were all put together and ate through five delicious courses.

"I could get used to living here," Cedric said.

"I know, I loved every day I spent here." Megan said.

"Hey, Dad, how are we going to the station, tomorrow?" Fred asked.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars."

"Really? Why is that?" Percy asked pompously.

"Well, I no longer have one..." Mr Weasley said. "And as I work there, they're doing me a favour."

Megan's cheeks flushed pink as she glanced at Ron, who looked uncomfortable two. They were the reason Mr Weasley's car was no longer in their possession. They had flown it half way across England and hit a whacking tree with it. It had ever since been roaming the Forbidden Forest.

"Good thing too," Mrs Weasley said. "Imagine lugging all your things! A right sight we'd be to Muggles..."

Some of them hadn't finished packing so after dinner, everyone headed up to their rooms. Cedric accompanied Megan to hers.

"I was curious. We're all several years younger than you, yet you keep hanging with us. How come?" Megan asked cheekily.

"Well, one's sure not to be bored when you're around," he smiled.

"Oh, so you're just friends with me because I'm a walking source of entertainment?" Megan teased, knowing he didn't think that.

"No, I just think someone needs to keep you out of trouble," Cedric teased back.

She nudged his elbow and laughed.

"Well, I still have to pack. See you in the morning, Megan."

He kissed her cheek and headed away. Megan felt a slightly dumb smile reach the corner of her lips, and meant to turn to her room when she heard angry voices from the neighbouring room. It was ajar. She could hear Ron and Percy.

"It was _here_! On the table," Percy was saying.

"And _I_ didn't touch it!" Ron snapped. "Why in Merlin's beard would I want to take your stupid badge?"

"What's wrong?" Megan asked.

"My Head Boy badge is gone." Percy said.

"And Scabbers' medicine! I got him some Rat Tonic, he's been looking a bit poorly since Egypt, and I can't find it anywhere. I think I left it downstairs..."

"You're not leaving until I find my badge!" Percy snarled.

"I'll get it," Megan said. "I'm packed."

She turned to the stair case and slipped into the bar. There, under a table, was the bottle. Just then, as she walked by the parlour, she heard more angry voices, this time belonging to Mr and Mrs Weasley. Megan was about to leave, not wanting to meddle with other people's business, but the sound of her name made her stop.

"It makes no sense not to tell Megan," Arthur was saying in a heated voice. "She's got a right to know. But Fudge insists on babying her."

"She's just a child!" Mrs Weasley protested. "She'd be terrified by the truth! She's happy not knowing, d'you really want her to go to school with that nagging in a corner of her mind?"

"Molly, it's _because_ she's going there I _want_ her to know! Black escaped from _Azkaban_! If he got _out_ of there, he can get _into_ Hogwarts! I don't want to scare her, I want her to be ready! You know what those kids are like, getting into all sorts of trouble..."

Megan frowned. Azkaban was the terrifying Azkaban prison. No one could escape… or, at least, not until now.

"But we don't even know for sure he's after her..."

"He's been saying it in his sleep, Molly!" Arthur said. "They've been hearing him mutter "At Hogwarts" over and over again in his sleep."

"But she'll be safe at Hogwarts!" Molly said.

"We thought Azkaban was safe," Arthur reminded darkly. "Black is deranged, Molly. He wants Megan dead. We don't know why, but if you ask me, he thinks that killing her, being the one who brought You-Know-Who down, would restore him. He had twelve years to think it through. As much as you can in that damned place"

There was a silence.

"Well... do what you think is right." Molly said. "But what about Dumbledore? How could Megan possibly be in any danger with him around? I trust he knows?"

"Of course." He agreed. "And we had to ask permission to stand a few guards around the school. He agreed, though he wasn't happy about it."

"Why shouldn't he be? If they're there to catch Black?"

"He isn't very fond of those Azkaban guards. Nor, as a matter of fact, am I."

"But if they save Megan..."

"Then I'll never say anything against them again." Mr Weasly said. "Come on, it's late. Let's get to bed."

Megan slipped quietly up the stairs and hid behind the open door until she heard their bedroom door close. Then, she walked past, noticing Fred and George fiddling with Percy's badge. She shook her head, handed Ron his tonic, and went to her room.

So Sirius Black was after her...? That did clarify a number of things. Fudge coming all the way to London, making her promise to not go to Muggle London... The two ministry cars... Megan then wondered why she didn't feel more worried. Sirius Black had killed thirteen people with one single curse... and if Mr Weasley was right, he definitely seemed intent on finding her. The Weasley obviously thought she was too fragile to handle the truth. But Megan had faced death already and made it out. And she also agreed that Hogwarts was a safe place. Voldemort himself was terrified of him, Black wouldn't be stupid enough to try and tackle him, would he...? At the same time, Mr Weasley did have a point too, if he had been able to escape Azkaban, which everyone seemed to be terrified of, he would probably be smart enough to sneak into Hogwarts... But she shook her head to chase the idea away. She couldn't let herself panic over something like that. She was always with someone. Besides, if the oh-so-scary guards were around the school, Black had little chance of getting in. What bothered her was that it didn't look like she had very good chances of visiting Hogsmeade. With her life being supposedly in danger, her every move would be watched carefully. And also the fact that people persisted in treating her like a baby annoyed her. She had escaped Voldemort three times already! She wasn't a complete idiot...

"I'm not going to be killed," she said to herself. "I love living too much."

The next morning, Tom woke Megan with his usual smile. Megan got up, dressed and braided her hair again before getting Hedwig to go into her cage. Megan was just getting out of her room when she saw Ron barge out of his own room looking angry.

"The sooner we get on the train, the better..." he grumbled. "Percy's driving me nuts with his stupid badge, and on top of that he accused me of spilling tea over his picture of his girlfriend! Now she won't show herself because she got blotches on her nose."

Harry, Cedric and Hermione were at the foot of the stairs. After the usual morning greetings, she said in a low voice:

"I need to tell you guys something."

But Fred and George bustled in loudly, interrupting her. So, they headed down to breakfast and found Mr Weasley reading the paper again. She had no chance to talk to her friends in the chaos of leaving. Heaving their trunks down, piling them and the owls, not to mention Crookshanks, up in the cars...

"I'll let you out on the train," Hermione said when he hissed through his basket.

"No, you will not!" Ron said. "What about Scabbers?"

The rat was a lump on Ron's trumpet.

"Let's get going, then," Mr Weasley said.

He and Cedric marched through the hall to the cars where Cedric went in first, followed by Megan. Ron and Hermione.

The journey was quiet compared to the Knight Bus. They were pretty ordinary cars, except for the fact that like the Knight Bus, they slipped through places no car would fit through. The drivers got the party trolleys and left while the others took their luggage to the platform. Megan noticed Mr Weasley stayed close to her all the time they walked.

"Okay," he said when they reached the barrier. "We'll go in pairs, since there are so many of us and not much time."

Megan and Cedric took the first turn. They pretended to lean into the wall and quickly slipped through the magical barrier. The familiar large red steam engine and the platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children off appeared before, full of smoke and noise. Percy and Ginny appeared behind them.

"Oh, there's Penelope!" Percy said. "Excuse me."

He strode off. Megan and Ginny exchanged a cognitive glance and giggled. But Megan couldn't help glancing at Cedric. The other Weasleys, Harry and Hermione soon joined up with them, and the next ten minutes were spent loading the trunks and cages. Then, Mrs Weasley gave all of them a hug.

"Do take care, Megan." She said to her.

She smiled.

"I'll be fine. I've got great friends."

While Mrs Weasley gave a few last minute pieces of advice to the others, Mr Weasley touched Megan's shoulder.

"Megan, can I speak to you a moment?"

She nodded and followed him to a pillar a few feet away.

"There's something I need to tell you before you leave..."

"Mr Weasley, I already know." Megan said.

"Wh-What?"

"I... I heard you and Mrs Weasley talking last night..." she explained. "I couldn't help hearing... I'm sorry."

"Well... it's not exactly how I wanted you to find out..."

"It's fine, Mr Weasley. I would have found out sometime anyway. And this means you didn't break your word not to tell me to Fudge."

"Yes, but... you must be scared..."

Megan laughed, though a little more forcibly than she would have normally.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I get scared at the first thing that comes to attack me, Mr Weasley."

He looked very dubious.

"I'm not scared," she assured. "I'm not playing the heroine, but I mean... he can't be worse than V-I mean… You-Know-Who, can he?"

"Megan... I knew you were... well, not as fragile as Fudge believes but..."

"Arthur!" called Mrs Weasley as she shepherded people onto the train. "What are you doing? It's about to leave!"

"Coming, Molly." He turned to Megan. "Listen, I want you to give me your word –"

"That I'll be a good little witch and stay in the castle?" Megan sighed.

"Not exactly," said a very serious-looking Mr Weasley. "I want your word that you won't go looking for Black."

"... Mr Weasley, why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?" Megan asked.

"Arthur, hurry!" Came Mrs Weasley's voice.

"Whatever you might hear..."

"I won't, Mr Weasley."

The train steamed loudly as it started to move. Cedric pulled the door open and held out his arm. Megan darted towards him and caught his arm. He hoisted her inside and closed the door. They waved at the Weasleys until they were out of sight.

"Phew, that was close. Thanks, Cedric."

"Any time." he smiled. "Come on, the others found a compartment."

Indeed they had. Megan and Cedric sat down. Megan then noticed that there was an extra passenger. He was sleeping, but what struck Megan most was that it was an adult. She had always seen it full of students and aside form the staff such as the lady with trolley or the driver, had thought it only for the students. He was extremely shabby, and looked ill and tired. He looked young, with light brown hair.

"Who d'you think that is?" Harry wondered in a low voice.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione said.

"How d'you know?" Ron asked.

"It's on his suitcase, look," she answered, pointing.

A small battered suitcase did indeed bare the inscription "R J Lupin".

"What could he teach?" Harry wondered.

"Obvious, isn't it? The only vacant position is the Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Well, I hope he's better than that idiot Lockhart..." Megan said.

They had had two teachers already. One had been a supporter of Voldemort and tried to kill Megan, while the second had been an A-class fraud.

"Yeah, and I mean he does look like a spell could finish him off..." Ron said.

Cedric, who was sitting opposite Megan, turned to her:

"What was it you wanted to tell us?" he asked.

Megan took a deep breath, and began explaining what she had heard. When she'd finished, Harry and Ron look thunderstruck, Hermione, horrified, had thrown her hands over her mouth and Cedric frowned, worried.

"He broke out of Azkaban to come after you?!" Hermione gasped. "... Oh, Megan, you'll have to be really careful, don't go looking for trouble..."

"Hermione, I don't go looking for trouble." she said, fighting he exasperation out of her voice. "I don't need to, it usually finds me on its own."

"Besides, Megan's not thick enough to go after someone who wants to kill her." Ron said, but he was clearly trying to sound more at ease than he really was.

Megan sighed. She was touched that they worried about her, but it was a little disturbing that they were more scared than her when she was the one supposed to be in danger.

"You must never be alone." Cedric said.

"But they'll catch him soon, won't they? I mean everyone's looking, even the Muggles have been warned." Hermione said nervously.

"Yes, but if he managed to get out of Azkaban-Ouch!"

Megan had kicked Harry. Hermione was nervous enough without pointing out that Black wouldn't be so easily captured. Just then, a faint whizzing noise rung in the compartment.

"What's that?"

"Megan, I think it's coming from your trunk..." Harry said.

Megan stood up and opened her trunk. It was her Sneakoscope that had begun to spin.

"Oh, is that a Sneakoscope?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"Yeah. Cheap one, mind. Kept spinning when I tied it to Errol." Ron said.

"Were you doing something untrustworthy?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowed.

"No! Well... okay, I suppose I wasn't meant to use Errol, he doesn't like long travels..."

"Ron...!" Hermione said disapprovingly.

"How else was I supposed to get Megan her present?"

"It's okay, Ron." Megan said, putting it back in her trunk so it didn't wake Professor Lupin up.

"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade." Harry suggested. "Dervish and Banges have all kinds of magical instruments and stuff, according to Fred and George."

"D'you guys know much about Hogsmeade? Hermione asked with a keen voice. "I heard it's the only entirely magical settlement in Britain."

"Yes," Cedric answered. "And there's all sorts of cool places. The Three Broomsticks, that's a pub, there's Zonko's, the joke shop, and of course, Honeydukes, the huge sweet shop. And it's an interesting historical site, too."

"Yeah, maybe. But I just want to go Honeydukes, it's got Chocolate Frogs, Chocoballs, Pepper Imps, Sugar Quills..."

"But isn't there the Shrieking Shack? I read it's the most haunted building in Britain..."

"And the sherbet lemons..."

Ron was ignoring her completely. Megan shook her head with a small smile.

"You'll love Hogsmeade, I can't wait to show you around," Cedric said to Megan.

Megan heaved a sigh.

"And I'd love to go with you, but... I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"... The Dursleys didn't sign my form... and Fudge wouldn't either. He even seemed to think it was best if I didn't go... But then, he does treat me like a four year old."

"You're not allowed to come?!" Harry asked horrified. "I'm sure McGonagall or someone will give you permission..."

Megan shook her head.

"I doubt it. None of them are related to me or anything…"

"Or Fred and George can help, they know the castle better than anyone."

"Ron, I don't think Megan should be sneaking out of school with Black on the loose...!"

"Hermione, I know that's probably what McGonagall will say, but I'm not a baby."

"And if we're with her – "

"Don't be silly, Ron, Black won't be frightened off by a bunch of third years and a fifth year, honestly!" Hermione said exasperatedly. "He killed _thirteen_ people in _a crowded street_! What threat are we going to pose?"

She turned to unbuckle Crookshanks' cage.

"Don't let him out!" Ron shouted.

But too late. He sprung from the basket and hopped onto Ron's knees.

"Get _off_!"

"Ron, don't!"

Megan shushed them.

"You'll wake him up!" She said, nodding to Lupin.

But he only stirred a little.


	38. Book 3 - Chapter 6

The train moved on as the scenery turned wild. Ron kept his eye on Crookshanks who curled up, watching Ron's chest pocket from Hermione's lap while Mira lay under the seats. At one o'clock, they got food from the plump lady with the trolley.

"D'you think we should wake him?" Harry asked, looking at Lupin. "He looks like he could use some food."

"Don't worry, dears, if he's hungry when he wakes up, I'll be up front with the driver," the lady said.

He might not have been very talkative, but Lupin's presence had its uses. At about three, Megan's arch enemy, Draco Malefoy, came around to their compartment, accompanied by his croons, Crabbe and Goyle and girlfriend Pansy Parkinson.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in", he said in his usual drawling voice.

"Does something smell off?" Ron asked. "Oh. Wait, it's you."

"Funny, Weasley. Heard your family got a bit of gold?" Malfoy said. "Did your mother survive the shock?"

Cedric and Hermione gripped Ron's arms to stop him from jumping up.

"Who's that?" Malfoy asked with a sneer as he spotted Lupin. "Looks like a-"

"That," Megan said coolly, "is our new teacher. I'm sorry, I cut you off, you were saying, Malfoy?"

Even Malfoy was smart enough not to pick a fight in front of a teacher. So, he ordered his clique away.

"I hate having to take rubbish like that from Malfoy." Ron said crossly.

"Ron, he's not worth it. You'll only get into trouble." Harry said. "You know that's all he's after. I know it's not nice, but he's stupid."

Megan sighed and rested her head on Cedric's shoulder. She was tired of it too.

The train moved on and the rain thickened. The sky was darkening outside. The lights turned on. The noises rambled on, but Professor Lupin slept.

"I hope we're nearly there..." Ron said, trying to see outside.

Just as he spoke, the train slowed down.

"Ah, great," Ron said. "I'm starving."

"We can't be there, yet," Megan said, frowning.

"She's right, it's not dark enough," Harry said frowning as well.

"It's over two hours early," Hermione said, looking at her watch.

"Then, why are we stopping?" Cedric asked, frowning too.

The train slowed still, and the rain grew louder than ever. Megan got to her feet and looked into the hallway. Other heads were poking out of their compartments, looking up and down, confused. The train jostled to a halt, making Megan lose her balance. Cedric caught her. Just then, the lights went out and they were wrapped in darkness. Cedric and Megan's hands found each other and he guided her to their seats. They sat down and kept their hands together.

"What's going on?" Megan heard Ron ask.

"Ow!" came a squeak from Hermione. "That was my foot, Ronald!"

"Sorry."

"Maybe we've broken down?" Harry suggested.

"Never heard of anything like that happening from my dad or my brothers..." Ron answered. "But I s'pose it's possible..."

Megan saw the outline of Harry walk to the window.

"... There's something moving out there..." Harry said nervously. "I think someone's coming aboard..."

Megan was about to get to her feet to look too when the door opened and something fell onto Megan.

"Ouch!"

"Ow, sorry... who's that?" said a voice.

"Ginny?" Megan asked in the dark.

"Megan? I was looking for Ron..."

"Here, sit down." Cedric offered.

"Wait, Ginny, watch ou-" Hermione began.

A loud hiss explained the warning. She had almost sat on Crookshanks. Mira was hiding under the seats, growling in fear.

"Ow! He scratched me!" Ginny said.

"Quiet!" Said a new voice.

Professor Lupin had woken up. They stayed silent as he rose. Megan then saw flames in his hand. His face still looked worn but his eyes were bright and alert.

"Everyone, stay where you are," he said. "I'm going to see what's going on."

But he never reached the door. The windows covered in frost and the air became cold. There was a deafening silence as a dark figure suddenly appeared in the hallway. It had a hood and Megan couldn't see it.

"What the...!" Cedric gasped.

"What is it?"

"A Dementor... but what in Merlin's beard would it be doing here…?"

Megan glanced back at the figure. It raised a hand and Megan almost screamed. It was a grey, bony and slimy, like something dead decayed in water. She shivered. The hand rose and pulled the door open without touching the handle. The door opened and the cold intensified. The cold was overwhelming. Megan could hardly breathe for the cold, she couldn't feel Cedric's hand anymore. She could only hear the cold wind blowing, her heart fighting to beat properly... and then, came the screaming. She tried to shake herself, she wanted to help... but she couldn't move... Then, there was a bright light, and it was over.

"Megan! Megan, say something! Megan, are you all right?"

Someone was tapping her face.

"Wh..."

She opened her eyes. Cedric, Harry, and Hermione were leaning over her. Lupin was watching from above. Megan breathed slowly to shake off the sick feeling in her stomach. The lights had come back and the train was moving again. She then realised she was being lying over Cedric's lap. Mira was nudging her face in concern.

"Uh... sorry..."

She felt Cedric her her sit up.

"Are you okay? You scared us..." he asked.

"... I think so... where's that thing, the Dementor...?"

"It's gone."

"Who screamed?" Megan asked.

"...Screamed...?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I heard screaming." Megan said.

"... Megan, no one screamed..." Cedric said gently.

He helped her back onto a seat. Suddenly, a sharp snapping sound made her jump.

"It's just professor Lupin," Cedric said.

He was breaking a large slab of chocolate and handing pieces to Ginny and Ron, the prior looking particularly shaken.

"Here," he handed Megan an especially big piece. "You'll feel better."

She took it but didn't eat it.

"Eat, it'll help," he smiled as he handed Cedric, Hermione and Harry chocolate too. "Now, excuse me, I must speak with the driver."

And he walked out.

"Are you sure you're okay, Megan?"

"... Yeah. But what... what happened...?" she asked.

"The Dementor looked – well, given that it has no face, I can only guess – around, and you went rigid and... you just... went."

"I thought you were having a fit or something. You sat wide eyed and frozen..." Hermione said shakily.

"Then, Professor Lupin pulled out his wand and then fired something bright at the Dementor." Cedric said. "And it fled in panic."

Megan looked at them.

"... Did any of you... pass out?"

"No... It felt weird though. Cold, like I'd never feel cheerful again." Ron said.

"I know, it was horrible..." Hermione agreed. "What were those things doing on the train anyway?"

"They're Dementors. They're the guards of Azkaban," Cedric answered. "I expect they were looking for Black. They thought he'd feel safe in a place full of students. I'll let my father know about this, I can't believe any sane person would authorize something like this."

Megan felt weak and shivery. And a little ashamed. Why had she been the only one to faint? She didn't understand.

"I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know."

Megan looked up at Lupin, who had returned. She took a bite and to her surprise, a warm feeling spread through her.

"Better?" Lupin smiled.

"Yes... thank you, Professor."

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"... Fine," she said, trying not to sound too miserable.

Cedric wrapped his arm around Megan's shoulder, and she didn't complain. She rested her head against his shoulder. They didn't talk much after that. Finally, they reached the station, and more than before, there was a scramble to get out. Cedric jumped down first then helped Megan and Hermione while Ron and Harry helped a shaky Ginny.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! This way, please!" Called a loud familiar voice.

The gang looked above the crowd at the huge shaggy head at the other end of the platform as worried first years walked nervously towards him.

"All righ', you lo'?" he smiled at them.

They waved at him but the crowd was too thick to hope to speak to him. Cedric led them through the mass of people to a muddy track which led to dozens of stagecoaches, pulled by what had to be invisible horses. Megan, Harry, Cedric and Hermione got into one carriage while Ron, Ginny, Neville, a fellow third year Gryffindor who had lost a lot of his chubbiness over the summer, and Seamus, another Gryffindor, climbed in another. Megan leaned against the wall. She still felt weak, despite the chocolate. And she also didn't want to see her friends look at her worrying if she was going to pass out again. The carriage rode on towards a magnificent set of iron gates, with stone columns on either side. Behind, up more dirt track, was the castle itself. Megan saw two more black Dementors by the gates. Megan closed her eyes as the cold swept briefly over her as the coach drove past. There was silence in the coach. They reached the foot of the castle. Cedric got out first and held out a hand to Megan. She was proud that she didn't wobble as she got down and smiled at Cedric as he offered her his arm.

"You _fainted,_ Potter?" said a gleefully drawling voice. "Is it true? You, the great Potter, fainted?"

He shoved past them and stood in front of Megan, blocking her path, eyeing her maliciously.

"Get out of it, Malfoy," Ron said.

"Did you faint, too, Weasley?" Malfoy asked. "The big scary Dementor frightened you too?"

And they chortled.

"Is there a problem, here?"

Professor Lupin had come up. Malfoy sneared at him and his shabby robes.

"Not at all, _professor_," He said and marched off with his goons.

Hermione and Harry caught Ron's arm and led him up the steps. Megan, who was still holding Cedric's arm, walked with him up the stairs through the large oak entrance doors. But just as they headed to the Great Hall, Megan heard her name.

"Potter, Granger, I'd like to see you both."

Megan and Cedric exchanged a glance. Professor McGonagall was looking in their direction. Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House, she was a strict yet fair oman who was not to trifle with. Surely they weren't in trouble…?

"No need to worry, I just want a word."

"I'll see you later," Megan told Cedric, kissing his cheek.

She and Hermione followed their Head of House and Transfiguration teacher up the staircase and into her office, a small room with a welcoming fire, where she invited the girls to sit down.

"Professor Lupin sent an owl to inform me you were taken ill on the train, Potter."

_Here we go... _Megan sighed internally, her cheeks going red.

She was already embarrassed enough about the incident... why bring it up again?

"I'm fine, professor," she said. "Really, I don't need anything."

Just then there was a knock and Madam Pomfrey entered.

"Oh, you again?"

She bent over Megan.

"Doing something dangerous again, I suppose?"

For once, Megan hadn't.

"It was a Dementor," McGonagall said.

"Ah, those dreadful things," Madam Pomfrey said disapprovingly. "Terrible creatures, and the effects they have on delicate people..."

"I'm not delicate!" Megan protested, flushing.

"Should she have bed rest? A night in the hospital wing?"

"I'm fine!" Megan said, trying not to sound too impudent.

Malfoy would have laughing material until graduation for sure, if she went to the hospital wing. And that, she couldn't take. He had more than enough fun on her behalf as it was.

"Well, some chocolate is in order, at the very least." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I had some," Megan said. "Professor Lupin gave some to all of us in the train."

"Did he?" Madam Pomfrey said approvingly. "So we finally got a decent Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, it seems."

McGonagall was still eying Megan.

"Are you sure you feel well, Potter?"

"Yes," Megan assured.

"Very well. In that case, wait outside while I speak with Miss Granger for a moment. Then, we'll go to the feast together."

Megan nodded and left the room.

Madam Pomfrey left right after her and headed for the hospital muttering to herself. Fortunately, Megan only had to wait a few minutes. Hermione came out with a large smile, followed by professor McGonagall. They headed to the Great Hall. The room was full of hats and Professor Flitwick was just taking the Sorting Hat and stool away.

"Oh," Hermione said. "We missed the Sorting."

New students were sorted through a magical hat that chose the hat most suitable (Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw). Megan and Hermione glanced at McGonagall as she sat down at the staff table. They sat down. Megan saw that once again, she and Cedric had managed to find seats opposite each other. They exchanged a smile, and Megan almost managed to ignore the stares that followed her. She sighed. Had the news travelled that fast?

"What did McGonagall want?" Harry asked as they sat down.

Megan began to answer, but Dumbledore stood up and she broke off. Professor Dumbledore was the headmaster, and a much respected figure in the magical community. Though very old, he always gave an impression of energy. Megan respected him, not because he was said to be the greatest wizard in the world, but because you couldn't help but trust him. Megan felt finally appeased since the train incident.

"Welcome," Dumbledore smiled "to a new year at Hogwarts. Now, I have a few things to say to you, and as one is particularly unpleasant, I suggest we get it over with before digging into this luscious feast. Now, as you have noticed, after their visit on the train, some of the Azkaban guard is staying with us, on Ministry of Magic business."

Megan then remembered Mr Weasley saying Dumbledore wasn't happy about the Dementors coming to the school. Now she knew what that had meant.

"They stand around every entrance. And let me make it very clear: they are not fooled by tricks like potions, spells or cloaks." he said, glancing around the room. "And it is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving. Therefore, I warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. And I look to the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl, to make sure no student gets on the wrong side of the Dementors."

Dumbledore paused and looked around.

"On a happier note," he went on, "I would like to introduce two new members to our teaching body. First, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor R. J. Lupin. He has kindly consented to fill the post."

There was a slight applause, saved only by the loud clapping from those in the compartment with him.

"Look at Snape," Ron said. "What's got him all worked up?"

He was looking like something particularly disgusting had been thrust in his face.

"Dunno... but it looks like it's got something to do with Lupin, look..." Megan said.

Snape was glaring up the table at him.

"Well, he has always wanted the position..." Harry reminded them.

It was no secret Severus Snape wanted the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher which he had for several years been denied. But even for Snape, that expression was one of pure loathing. Megan thought she was the only on who earned that look, and she got it often.

"As for the second teacher, since Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, has retired at the end of last year, I am pleased to announce that his post will be filled by our very own Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take the position additionally to his game-keeping duties."

The applause was a lot louder this time, particularly from the Gryffindor table. Megan and the others exchanged astonished glances. Hagrid hadn't said a word about that! Megan glanced upwards at Hagrid, who was red in the face.

"We should have known," Harry said when the noise calmed a little. "Who else would have us buy a biting book!"

Megan smiled. It was true, that did sound like something Hagrid would do. They were the last to stop clapping.

"Well, that's everything of importance," Dumnbledore said. "Please, dig in!"

The platters filled with food and drinks. Megan piled food onto her plate and began to eat. As always, every bit of it was delicious. The hall echoed with chatter and laughter, however Megan, as hungry as she was, did want to see Hagrid about his new job. She and the others knew what it would mean to him. He wasn't a fully certified wizard, as he had been expelled in his third year for something he hadn't done, which Megan herself had been suspected of too. Luckily, Megan and the others had cleared both their names last year. Finally, when the last morsels of chocolate tart and ice cream vanished, professor Dumbledore sent everyone to bed. Megan and the others got their chance.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!" they called as they reached him.

"S'all down ter you kids," he said. "Can' believe it... great man, Dumbledore. D'yeh know, soon as ol' professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough, Dumbledore came straight to see me."

McGongall ushered them away. Once they had reached the door, Cedric turned in the other direction.

"Well, I better hurry off to my common room," Cedric said.

Megan looked at the others.

"I'll be right there." she said.

They headed off. Then Megan turned to Cedric.

"In the haze of the start of term, we didn't get much time to talk." he said.

"No..."

"So, how did you resort to blowing up your aunt?"

"She was being insulting, and I just... couldn't take any more, I suppose."

"Remind me never to get in your bad books," Cedric grinned.

"You could never be."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to put you or your dad in that kind of position. I mean, he works for the Ministry and I was sure I was going to be arrested."

He chuckled.

"It takes more than that to end up in Azkaban, especially at your age," Cedric smiled.

"Yeah, I know. But that and the warning after what Dobby did last year… I was… scared, I guess."

"It's only natural," Cedric said. "But what matters is you're here now."

Megan nodded. She couldn't agree more.

"Well, early start tomorrow, we better turn in. Good night," Cedric said.

"Good night."

Just then, he leaned forwards and kissed the corner of her lips, as she had done the previous year. Megan went pink but he was gone before she could say anything more. Feeling a little frustrated and confused (did he like her or had he just miscalculated a plain cheek kiss?), she hurried off before she got into trouble or missed the password. She shot up the stairs and just heard Percy say

"Coming through, coming through! The password is _Fortuna Major_!"

She joined Harry and the others.

"Was there a problem with Cedric?" he asked.

"...What? Uh... no, nothing. Well, I'm worn out. Good night, boys."

They headed up their separate staircases and into their dormitories. As Megan looked around the familiar circular room, with the rich red four poster beds, she felt home at last.


	39. Book 3 - Chapter 7

The next morning, when they reached the Great Hall, they saw Malfoy sniggering with his fellow Slytherins. As they passed, he ridiculously impersonated a fit, making his gang laugh. Megan heaved a sigh and pulled Ron and Harry forwards.

"Ignore him..." she told them. "He's not worth it."

They sat down at their table beside the Weasley twins.

"Hi, guys," Megan said, less cheerfully than she usually did.

"Hi. Here, new third year timetables," Fred said, handing them over.

"Thanks."

"What's up?" George asked.

"Malfoy," Harry said, nodding towards him.

They glanced at him.

"Little git..." George said. "Wasn't so cocky, yesterday, when the Dementors came around. Came running into our compartment, right, Fred?"

"Nearly wet his pants. What fun that would have been. If he had I would have taken a picture. That would shut him up..."

"I have to admit, though, I wasn't too comfortable myself," George went on. "Downright creepy, those Dementors were. Horrible."

Megan nodded.

"It's like they freeze you from the inside, isn't it?" Fred added.

"... You didn't pass out, though, did you?" Megan asked heavily.

"Forget it, Megan," Fred said kindly, touching her shoulder. "They freak adults out just as much. Dad went to Azkaban once, remember George? Said it was the worst place he'd ever set foot in. He was all shaky and pale, wasn't he? They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Prisoners go mad in there, I heard."

"Besides, Malfoy definitely won't be grinning after our first Quidditch match." Fred added. "They may have better brooms, but they've got a pathetic seeker."

Megan smiled. The twins were great friends, and they always managed to make her feel better. The last time Megan had faced Malfoy, she had beaten him while sporting a broken arm and a tampered bludger. And even if he had a faster broom, she was a smarter player. He was more intent on taunting her than playing the game. Megan shook her bad thoughts out of her mind and helped herself to several large sausages.

"We're starting new subjects, today," Hermione said happily.

"I think they messed up your timetable... you're down for about ten subjects a day!"

"I'll manage. I worked it out with professor McGonagall."

"But you've got two subjects down at nine o'clock! That's impossible!" Ron said.

"I'll manage," she repeated, and put her timetable away.

Hagrid came in at that moment. He paused in front of them as he passed.

"All righ"? Yer' in me first lesson, after lunch! Can' wait."

He beamed as he went to the table.

"Can't wait for what...?" Harry asked.

Megan and Ron shrugged.

They headed off to Divination, which was in the North Tower. They panted as they finally reached the seventh staircase.

"Which way is it...?" Ron asked.

"Not that way," Megan said when he turned to the right. "That's south, look, you can see the lake."

Just then, a shout made them jump and turn around.

"Aha!"

In a painting in front of them, they saw a large landscape with a plump grey pony and a small knight.

"Who is this that trespasses upon my lands? Draw your knaves!"

Megan and the others exchanged wide eyed looks as the knight tried to draw his own sword but he pulled too hard and fell over.

"Uh... listen, we're looking for the North Tower, you don't know the way, do you?" Harry asked.

"Aha, a quest! On, my good sirs and fair ladies! We shall find our goal, be it at the peril of our lives!"

And he ran, making loud noises. The four students ran after him as he disturbed other paintings. After a while they finally reached a stop.

"Farewell!" he knight said. "If you ever need noble heart or steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"

"Yeah, we'll call you if we ever need anyone mental..." Ron muttered.

They were in a landing except it had no doors...

"Don't tell me he led us to a dead end...!" Ron groaned.

"No, look..."

Hermione pointed to a small golden plaque on which was carved _Miss Sybill Trelawney, Divination Teacher._

"How are we supposed to get up there..?" Megan asked.

Just then, the trapdoor opened and a silver ladder slid down to Megan's feet.

"After you," Harry smiled at Megan.

She rolled her eyes with a smile too and climbed up.

She entered into the strangest of classrooms. In fact, it didn't look like one at all, more like a round, tacky, old dusty tea parlour. There were a couple dozen round tables with thick red tablecloths, surrounded by pouffes or armchairs. A fire burned and a kettle boiled in the grate, filling the room with a thick, slightly nauseating perfume. Megan couldn't help a cough as she glanced around. On shelves on he side, were pink and blue porcelain cups. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others followed up the ladder.

"Welcome..." said a misty voice. "Nice to see you in the physical world at last..."

Megan's first impression when Professor Trelawney appeared was a large insect. She had huge round glasses, brown erratic hair, and loads of bangles and long beaded necklaces around her neck.

"Please, sit, sit," she said. "I am professor Trelawney. I am here to aid you in the complex and mystical art of Divination. You may not know me very well. I rarely descend into the main parts of the castle. I find the hustle and bustle clouds my Inner Eye."

Not a word was said in response.

"I must warn you that Divination is a difficult art, and that if you do not possess the Inner Eye, I will be unable to teach you much."

Megan glanced in Hermione's direction with a grin. She looked horrified at the idea of something you couldn't learn just by reading a book. They sat at a table together.

"Few wizards are gifted with Sight, my dears," Trelawney went on, placing cups in front of every student, after which she proceeded to fill with equally strangely smelling tea.

"Today, we shall be studying tea leaves. At the end of the term, we shall turn to palmistry, and then if have finished with fire-omens, we shall look into crystal balls. A spout of flu will disrupt us and in Easter, one of us will leave forever."

There were whispers around them.

"Now, if you could divide into pairs. Then, drink until the dregs remain. Then, turn the cup three times with your left hand and tip it upside down and wait for the tea to drain away. Then, you may hand your cup to your partner and use your book to interpret what you see. I shall walk along you, helping."

Megan took a look at the tea, hoping it at least tasted a bit better than it looked or smelled. It turned out to taste rather bitter. After doing as instructed, they opened their books.

"Okay..." Harry had been paired with Hermione, and Ron with Megan. "What can you see?"

Megan sighed as she looked into her cup.

"Pretty much nothing but soggy brown mess,"

She found it hard to see what point there was to all this. And the perfume didn't help.

"Broaden your minds, my dears," Trelawney said. "You," she pointed to Megan. "What do you see?"

"Okay... I see a cross, I think... that's uh... trials and suffering... and this... could be the sun..."

"Meaning happiness, yes..." Trelawney said.

The image of Cedric popped into her mind. She flushed pink at the thought. Fortunately, her friends didn't seem to notice.

"So... she'll suffer, but be happy about it?" Ron ask.

"You will suffer, but said suffering will lead to happiness, my dear."

"Your turn," Megan said, turning to Ron.

Trelawney moved away.

"Hm... this blob looks like a hat... maybe you'll work for the Ministry." Ron said.

Megan shrugged. She doubted it.

"Or it's an acorn if you turn it this way... A windfall, unexpected gold..." he read from his book. "What's this thing there...? That looks like an animal... yeah, that could be a head... a hippo... or a sheep..."

Megan couldn't help but giggle. Trelawney stepped forwards and said:

"Let me see," she said frostily.

She turned the cup anticlockwise.

"The falcon... a deadly enemy."

Hermione snorted.

"Everyone knows _that_..."

Trelawney turned to her.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, they do." she said. "Everybody knows Megan's enemy is You-Know-Who."

Megan stared at her best friend in amazement. She had never spoken to a teacher like that! Professor Trelawney chose to ignore the comment and turned back to the cup.

"The club... dear me... an attack. This is quite an unhappy cup... ah, the skull...! Danger is on your path, my child," she went on.

And she kept turning the cup until she let out a scream and dropped it. Luckily, Harry swooped and caught it.

"What is it, professor?" Dean asked.

Everyone was crowding around them.

"The Grim..." Professor Trelawney said dramatically.

There were several loud gasps. To Megan's surprise, even Harry and Ron looked a bit worried.

"The what...?"

"The Grim! It is the darkest of omens... an omen of death!"

Megan suddenly felt her stomach lurch. The dog in Magnolia Crescent, on the book about Death omens in Flourish and Blotts... she doubted it could be a coincidence. In fact, she was beginning to wonder if there even was such a thing in the magical world. Hermione was the only one who didn't look worried. She got to her feet and looked over Trelawney's shoulder into the cup.

"Well," she said. "It hardly looks like a falcon, a club or a Grim to me. It's just a bunch of soggy tea leaves."

Trelawney looked at her coldly.

"You'll forgive me, my dear," she said frostily, "but I sense little aura around you. Little receptivity to the echoes and resonances of the futures."

Hermione snorted, went back to her seat and looked at her book. Professor Trelawney turned away. Megan ran a hand through her hair. Everyone else was trying to see inside her cup. She sighed. They already talked enough about her, she didn't need another piece of gossip… but it seemed to her that no matter how much she tried to be normal, it never worked. And it was getting really tiresome.

"Looks like a Grim from this angle, I suppose," Seamus said, half closing is eyes and tilting his head to one side. "Unless it's a hedgehog…"

Megan rolled her eyes.

"No, you have to look closer," said Lavender leaning forwards.

"I think it looks more like a monkey," Parvati put in.

"Have you finished deciding if I'm going to die or not?" Megan asked, annoyed.

This was getting ridiculous.

"I think we'll leave it at that today," Professor Trelawney said, taking the cup from Parvati's hand. "You may gather your things and leave."

Silently, the class put away their books and headed down the ladder again before heading to Professor McGonagall's class.

Megan sat in the front of the class, though a little closer to the desk than usual, so she wouldn't have to see the others looking at her, even though their watching her burned the back of her neck. She tried hard to concentrate on what Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi, wizards who could turn into an animal at will, but couldn't really be impressed when she turned into a cat and back again.

"Well, what is the matter with you all? I must say this is the first time my Transfiguration has not received applause."

Megan peeked to the left. Everyone was glancing at her.

"Professor," Hermione said. "We just had our first class of Divination."

"Ah," she said frowning. "I see. Say no more, Miss Granger. Tell me, who is going to die this year?"

Everyone gaped at her. Megan took a deep breath.

"Me," she finally said.

McGonagall's clever eyes turned to her. She only seemed half surprised.

"I see. Well, Potter, you should know Sybill Trelawney had predicted the death of a student each year since she works here." McGonagall said. "And not one of them died. She greets new students with Death omens... I usually never speak ill of my colleagues, however..." she took a sharp breath to keep calm. "Divination is a very imprecise branch of magic. I will not lie by saying I have any patience with it. True Seers exist, it is true, but they are extremely rare..."

She didn't add, though they all knew she was thinking it, that she didn't believe Professor Trelawney was a true Seer.

"In any case, Potter, you look in quite excellent health to me," she went on. "So, you'll forgive me if I don't excuse you from doing your homework. However I do promise that if you were to die, you won't have to hand it in."

The class laughed. Megan felt a little better. She was right. It was ridiculous to be scared of some sloppy tea leaves. Even Harry was more relaxed. But Ron still looked a little worried.

"Ron, lighten up," Hermione said, pushing a platter of chicken towards him. "You heard professor McGonagall, Divination's nothing but smoke and mirrors."

Ron didn't answer and turned to Megan.

"You haven't seen a large black dog, lately, have you?"

"Yes, actually," Megan replied, biting a chip. "The night I left the Dursleys. But it was probably a stray that just looked bigger because of the dark."

He dropped his fork.

"Ron, it's fine. That was weeks ago, and nothing happened." Megan said.

"Yeah but... if you _have_ seen a Grim... it's bad. My uncle Bilius saw one, and he died the next day!"

"Coincidence," Hermione said.

"Hermione, you don't know what it means!" Ron said irritatedly. "Its scares the hell out of people!"

"Then that's it," Hermione said. "He died of fright. The Grim's the _cause_ of death, not an omen! Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. And Megan's still here because she's too clever to think "Oh, dear me, I saw the Grim, I should just keel, over then'!"

"You're just grumpy because you weren't top of the class!" Ron snapped.

"Ron!" Megan said reprovingly.

But the damage was done. She snapped her book shut and said:

"Well, if pretending to see death omens everywhere is what it takes to be top of the class, I'm not sure I'll study it much longer. That was rubbish compared to my Arithmancy class!"

She stood up and stormed off.

"Ron, that wasn't fair..." Megan said.

He ignored her, staring after Hermione.

"What was that about?" Ron frowned. "She hasn't had Arithmancy yet..."


	40. Book 3 - Chapter 8

Megan was happy to get outside after lunch, but an even more pleasant surprise waited for her as she left the Great Hall.

"Hello, Cedric," she smiled. "Be careful, I might think you're stalking me."

He smiled back.

"There'd be worse ways to spend my time."

They were still a little early for their next class, and Megan was glad to be able to talk to him a moment.

"So, how's it going?" he asked.

"... I'd say pretty weird, actually..."

"Why is that?"

She told him the events of the morning.

"Well, it's true she's a little... different, but you never know what skill might come in handy. It could be useful to know how to decipher omens or something."

"I guess." Megan answered.

"And as for the Grim, to be honest, I'm not that surprised."

"What, that it fell upon me or that she said I had it?" Megan asked.

"Both, depending how up to date she keeps herself with everything that happens." Cedric answered. "I mean, whether we like it or not, you are connected to You-Know-Who, and he's pretty much the incarnation of death."

Megan pondered this. She had indeed found out that the night You-Know-Who, whose real name was Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Riddle, had killed her parents, he had accidentally placed some of his power (namely the ability to speak Parsletongue) into her when he had attempted to kill her.

"I guess that's possible." Megan admitted.

"But you've faced him three times and made it out, so no need to worry," he smiled. "They say the third time's a charm, but you've had the third time and it didn't work. I wouldn't let it rattle me if I were you. If you keep fearing death, you forget to live, and then the whole thing's pointless."

"You're right." Megan said. "Besides, there are more than enough things in my life worth living for."

She was thinking about her friends, the warm feelings Cedric aroused inside her, even though she was unsure whether she wanted him to know or not. He was a fifth year, he was not going to be interested in her...

"Megan? We're heading to Hagrid's, you coming?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were coming out, Ron and Hermione not looking at each other.

"Oh, right... I'll be right there."

They headed to the Entrance door.

"What's up with Ron and Hermione?" Cedric asked.

"They don't agree on what my supposed Grim means." Megan said. "He's scared stiff and she doesn't believe in it."

She sighed.

"I hate when they fight, especially when it's because of me."

He squeezed er shoulder.

"They'll patch up, don't worry. They always do."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, I have Care of Magical Creatures. I've got to go. See you later?"

He smiled and she hurried after the others.

Harry and Megan made the only conversation as they headed down to Hagrid's hut, because Ron and Hermione weren't talking.

"Did you finish your History of Magic essay?" Megan asked Harry, now desperate for a conversation topic. "Last I heard you were stumped..."

"Yeah, thanks. It took a while but I got there."

"Good."

Megan looked ahead and groaned.

"Oh, no..."

Megan had spotted the backs of four unpleasantly familiar heads and understood that they were having this class with the Slytherins. They were chortling and Megan had a nasty feeling she knew what about. Hagrid stood in front of his hut, looking impatient to start.

"Got a treat fer ye today! Great lesson. Now, follow me."

He led them into a clearing in the outskirts of the forest.

"Okay? Everyone gather round. And open yer books page forty nine."

"Uh... Hagrid?" Megan whispered. "How do we open them without them biting our hands off?"

He looked around, looking a little crestfallen.

"Wha... no one managed to open 'em?"

Megan gave him an apologetic look and shook her head slightly.

"How are we supposed to open them without being injured?" asked Malfoy haughtily.

"Yeh... stroke the spine," Hagrid said. "I thought... it would be fun..."

"Oh, yes, brilliant. Really witty." Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy." Megan snapped, worried about Hagrid, who looked uneasy.

She immediately stroked the book's spine, and felt it relax. So, carefully, she removed the belt. It was a normal book. Others followed her example.

"Right, then... You... you wait here."

He walked away.

"God, this place has gone to the dogs..." Malfoy said loudly. "That big oaf? A teacher? My father'll love this..."

"Your father was expelled from the Board of Directors, so he has little power over this decision," Megan snapped.

He twitched uncomfortably and didn't answer. He glanced upwards.

"Dementor!" he shouted, pointing. "Dementor!"

Of course, marred by the train incident, they all whipped round... only to hear guffaws of laughter. Megan took slow breaths to keep calm. She would not be responsible for disrupting Hagrid's first class. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Oh, my!" Lavender said.

Megan looked around and gasped. In front of her was the most incredible creature she had ever seen aside from Fawkes. It was the size of a large horse, and its hind legs had hooves, while the front of its body was that of an eagle. It had long silvery grey wings and body, large orange eyes that looked suspiciously around him, a sharp beak... Hagrid led him by a leash.

"'Ere we are. Meet Buckbeak. Ain't he beau'iful?"

After the initial surprise, Megan could see what he meant. The powerful body, the gleaming coat, and the way the feathers mingled into the hair. He was beautiful. Yet Megan could tell he was still dangerous.

"So," Hagrid said. "This is Buckbeak, a Hippogriff. If you want to come closer..."

Megan and her friends took a few cautious steps forwards. They were the only ones.

"Now, the firs' thing ter know abou' Hippogrifs, is they're extra proud," Hagrid said. "Easily offended, they are. Never insul' em, they won' like it."

Malfoy and his gang weren't listening, whispering to each other. Megan had a nasty feeling they were looking for something to do to disturb the lesson.

"Yeh always wait for Hippogriffs to make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Firs' yeh bow, wait to see 'f he bows back. 'f he does, you can go ahead and touch 'im. If not, jus' back away slowly. Right, who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed away even further.

"I will, Hagrid," Megan said.

There were several gasps. Megan ignored them and stepped forwards.

"Good girl, Megan!" Hagrid said. "Okay. So, don't forget one thing: eye contact. Try not to blink too much, they don't trust yeh if yeh do. Now, jus' ike I told ye, bow, then see if he bows back."

Megan took a deep breath and stood face to Buckbeak. He didn't look too dangerous at the moment… but any animal would lash out if it felt threatened, it was only their natural instinct. She tried hard not to blink as she bowed slowly. For a few seconds, Buckbeak didn't move.

"Uh... maybe yeh should step back…" Hagrid said.

Buckbeak then took a few steps forwards.

"Back up, Megan, slolwly." Hagrid said urgently.

Then, when Megan was starting to feel worried, she saw him lower his front knees and bow too. She couldn't help a quiet sigh of relief.

"Wonderful!" Hagrid said. "Well done, Megan! Ye can go an' touch him now. Go on, pat his beak, he likes it!"

Megan slowly reached out to touch the large beak. But before she had even touched him, he raised his beak and nudged her hand. She smiled and stroked his head. Then, to her astonishment, he ducked and rubbed his head against her chest, making her laugh.

"Aah, he likes yeh," Hagrid smiled. "I think he'll let yeh ride him!"

"What?"

She hadn't bargained for this, and she was fine on a broomstick but she knew a Hippogriff would feel different.

"Hagrid, I don't –"

But he had already hoisted her up onto his back. Being twice her size and weight, it wasn't exactly surprising.

"Hagrid, wait…!" she began.

"There yeh go, just behind the wing joint. Don't pull out his feathers, cos' he won't thank yeh fer that!"

Then, he slapped Buckbeak's rear and he took off. Megan just had time to catch the harness around his body and held on tight. He soared upwards into the air. Megan took a deep breath, and had to admit that even if it _was_ different than a broom, it was equally pleasant. She soon managed to relax and enjoy the flight. He flew around the clearing, then headed down. Megan was dreading the landing, but it was just as gentle as one she made on her broom.

"Well done, Megan," Hagrid said while everyone (except the Slytherins) cheered. "Who else wants a try?"

But before anyone could answer, Malfoy, who had taken advantage of the ambient excitement to slip closer to Buckbeak, marched towards him.

"Pff, yes, you're not dangerous at all, are you?"

This was a big mistake. He had not bowed and was advancing in a very unfriendly manner, which made Buckbeak react like any animal would. He reared... and then the worst happened. A flash of talons and a scream from Malfoy told Megan he had been struck by Buckbeak. But when he reared again, Megan quickly moved forwards.

"Buckbeak, don't!"

He was still furious.

"Easy, Buckbeak, easy... there, easy. It's all right..."

He calmed down and let her fondle his neck.

"There... that's it, easy… good boy. He's stupid."

Malfoy, meanwhile, was moaning on the floor.

"It's killed me! I'm dying!"

"You're not dying, it's just a scratch!" Hagrid said nervously.

"It's bad enough that he'll need the hospital wing, Hagrid..." Hermione said.

"... All righ'... uh... Megan, could yeh take Beaky t'me hut? Thanks."

He lifted the whining Malfoy easily and hurried off.

"Class dismissed..." he called as he sped towards the castle.

Megan led Buckbeak to the cabin, followed by the other students.

"They should sack that idiot right away!" Pansy Parkinson wailed as they walked up to the castle.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" Harry said. "Hagrid was very clear on how to act around a Hippogriff and Malfoy didn't listen!"

Megan nudged him to quieten him. She was a good fighter, but she doubted she could do much against Crabbe and Goyle, who were twice her size.

"I'm going to see him!" Pansy cried, rushing away as they entered the castle.

They headed to their separate house common rooms.

"D'you think it'll be okay...?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not worried in the slightest about Malfoy," Megan said with a sigh. "Madam Pomfrey will have his arm fixed in minutes... but it's a rotten thing to happen in Hagrid's first class..."

"Yeah..." Harry agreed. "Leave it up to Malfoy to mess things up for him... he'll never admit he's at fault, either..."

They headed to the Great Hall early, hoping to see him, but he wasn't there.

"They haven't already sacked him, have they?" Hermione asked nervously.

"They better not..." Megan said. "I'm prepared to talk to the Ministry itself if it helps..."

None of them were touching their Shepherd's pie.

"... Can't say it wasn't an interesting day back..." Ron sighed.

They tried to do their homework, a little later but it was difficult.

"... It's no good, I can't concentrate..." Hermione sighed.

"Me neither," Megan sighed.

"Hey, look!" Harry suddenly said.

Megan looked up. He was right, the windows were bright.

"If we hurried... it's still early..." Ron said, looking at his watch.

"I don't think..."

Hermione was glancing at Megan.

"I can go out onto the grounds," Megan said. "Sirius Black hasn't gotten past the Dementors, yet, has he?"

So they gathered their things and put them away before hurrying out of the common room, and carefully (not knowing how authorised they were to be out) made their way down to Hagrid's hut.

"C'min..." growled a voice when they knocked.

They slipped inside. Hagrid was sitting at his table, Fang with his head on his lap. Mira (Megan's dog who stayed with Hagrid as he already had Fang), who had been watching them, hurried to Megan. Megan stroked her and glanced at Hagrid. She could tell he had been drinking. His face was red, and the pewter tankard in front of him was as big as a large bucket.

"Mus' be a record," Hagrid said thickly, further corroborating his intoxicated state. "Can't've had many teachers didn't last more than a day..."

"You haven't been sacked, Hagrid," Megan said.

"Not yet, I ain't..." he said. "'t won' be long, though will it? With Malfoy..."

"He brought it on himself!" Harry said.

"Yes," Megan agreed. "You were crystal clear: never insult a Hippogrif, bow to them to show respect. Malfoy did the opposite."

"'S 'is word 'gains' mine, though, ain't it?"

"We have witnesses! Everyone saw what happened!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, we'll tell them!"

"But first, I think you've had quite enough to drink, Hagrid," Hermione stated firmly, taking the tankard and tipping it outside.

"Yeah, maybe I 'ave..." Hagrid said, getting heavily to his feet and going outside himself.

There was a splash and Hermione came back in with the empty tankard.

"What did he do?" Megan asked.

"He put his head in the water barrel to clear his head," she said.

Indeed, Hagrid came back, dripping water. Then, he saw Megan as though he had never seen her before.

"What the devil are yeh doin' down 'ere?! And you, lettin' 'er!"

"But..."

He caught her arm and tugged her to the door.

"I'm takin' yeh all back ter school. Don' come see me after dark any more. I ain't worth it."


	41. Book 3 - Chapter 9

It wasn't till Thursday afternoon that Malfoy consented to return to class. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins were taking Potions together again when he came in, marching dramatically as though the hero of some epic nearly fatal battle.

"Sit down, Malfoy," Snape said.

Megan shook her head in disgust. Snape would never even dream of letting her or her friends off the hook if they were late! They would have gotten detention for sure.

"Does it hurt, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"Comes and goes," he said. "Madam Pomfrey says I was lucky. Another minute, and I could have lost my arm."

Megan rolled her eyes. She'd come closer to loosing an arm than he ever had, and not even just the arm.

"We will be making a Shrinking Solution, today." Snape informed them.

Megan and the others got to work. Malfoy made himself a true nuisance as usual, especially because he kept delaying Megan and Harry to help him, supposedly because of his so badly injured arm. Megan tried to do his work as fast as she could without making a mess so she could get back to hers. She did most of them so as not to delay Harry. But that wasn't the worst.

"Seen your pal Hagrid, lately?" Malefoy asked.

"What's it to you?" Megan asked sharply, her head snapping up.

"Won't be teaching much longer, I'm afraid," he sighed in mock sorrow. "Father wasn't pleased about my arm…"

"Keep talking, Malefoy, and I'll give you a real reason to be in the hospital wing." Ron snarled.

Megan pressed her and down on Ron's shoulder to stop him from moving.

"Ron, don't." she whispered. "It'll be worse for you than for him, and he's not worth the bother."

She looked coldly back at Malfoy.

"So that's what this is about. You're trying to get Hagrid sacked."

"Partly, Potter," he sneered gleefully. "Partly."

Megan looked away in disgust, not even needing to ask to guess what he meant. She could see only too clearly what Malfoy was hoping for: for her, Hermione, Ron and possibly Harry to be thrown out. In front of her, Neville was having trouble with his potion again. He wasn't exactly a model student, though he tried, and his fear of Snape didn't help his matters. His potion, which was meant to be green… was orange.

"Does nothing penetrate that thick skull of yours, Longbottom? What must I do so you will not be the incarnation of idiocy?"

Megan forced herself to remain calm. He was unfair, yes, but he often was to anyone who wasn't a Slytherin.

"Sir…" Hermione put in timidly. "I could help him…"

"I don't recall asking you to show off, Miss Granger." He snapped. "At the end of our lesson, we shall feed a drop of this potion to your toad, Longbottom, and see what happens. If it works, it will become a tadpole. If it doesn't, as I'm sure it won't, it is likely to be poisoned."

Megan gave Hermione a soothing look. She was closer to Neville. She had an idea of how to fix the potion without being noticed. While his back was turned, she quickly wrote instructions to Neville before using a simple spell to change the writing so it didn't look like hers. She managed to slip it to Neville unnoticed.

"Hey, Megan," Seamus said from behind them. "Have you heard? Black's been sighted, it's all over the Daily Prophet."

"What? Where?" Harry asked.

"Dufftown." Seamus said excitedly. "A Muggle saw him. Course, he didn't understand. They think he's just a criminal, don't they? And of course, by the time the Ministry got there, he was gone."

Harry, Ron, Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance. Dufftown was nearby.

"What is it, Malfoy? Need something else cutting?" Megan asked, noticing he was watching them.

She didn't like the nasty glint in his eyes.

"Thinking of cornering him yourself, Potter?"

Megan didn't answer, but Malfoy didn't seem to need any more than her attention. She watched him warily.

"You know, if it was me," he said. "I'd have made a move before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good little boy. I'd be out looking for him."

"What are you getting at?" she asked coolly.

"Don't you know, Potter?" He asked gleefully.

"Know what?" Harry asked.

"Or maybe you'd rather leave to the Dementors, so you don't have to risk your neck." He sneered. "But I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him myself."

"What are you on about?" Megan asked sharply.

But Snape called for attention before he could answer.

"You should have finished your potions by now." He announced. "Let them simmer while you pack your things and we'll give some of Longbottom's to his toad."

The Slytherins chortled.

"What did he mean?" Megan wondered aloud as they washed their hands.

"He's just messing with your head, trying to get you to do something stupid." Hermione said. "Don't buy into it.

Megan sighed, figuring she was probably right. She followed her and the others back to their seats. Snape then strode forwards, picked Trevor from Neville's table and poured some of the potion, which was now green. Everyone watched tensely as the potion entered the tiny body. Finally, after a few minutes, Trevor shrunk to a tadpole in Snape's hand. There was a tense silence, and he said:

"You can thank Miss Granger, she has cost you five points from Gryffindor."

"If you should blame anyone, it's not Hermione." Megan said.

They all turned to her.

"And why, pray tell? Are you suggesting punishing Longbottom for his lack of skill?"

"No, but Hermione didn't help Neville. Someone gave him a piece of parchment with instructions. You can look if you like."

"How would you know that?"

"Oh, we all saw it, right?"

She glanced at Harry and Ron, who looked confused. She winked. They caught on at once.

"Yes, sir." they said.

"Then who did it?"

"Oh, you can see for yourself."

He yanked a paper from Neville's desk.

"Anyone of us could have written that." Megan said.

He said nothing, glaring at Megan, who held his gaze. Her father may have saved him long ago, but he was still the haughty man Megan knew. The bell rang.

"Class dismissed."

"Whopping great git!" Ron said angrily. "Five points for doing it right?! Why d'you suggest to help Neville, Hermione?"

Megan was expecting a quip like "because I like to do things properly, by the rules, and he would have probably taken ten times the amount of points if I hadn't asked!" But Hermione didn't answer. They looked around.

"… Hermione?"

"She was right behind us!" Harry said, frowning. "Where'd she go?"

"Oh, here she comes." Megan said.

She came hurtling up the stairs, gasping for breath.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"You were right behind us but then you vanished."

"Oh, I had to go back for something. Come on, let's go to lunch, I'm starving."

She made to walk forwards but there was suddenly a loud crack as her bag split open and her books toppled onto the floor.

"Oh, good Lord…"

Megan wasn't surprised the bag had snapped, with all the books it had crammed in it.

"But you don't have half of these today," Ron said, a Muggle Studies book in his hand. "It's just Defence Against the Dark Arts, this afternoon."

"I… I want to head to the library after class," she said. "Get a head start. Come on, let's go."

She marched away. Ron, looked at them, shrugged, and followed her. Megan and Harry on the other hand, exchanged a glance.

"D'you get the feeling Hermione's not telling us something?" Harry asked.

Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived. Megan, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others sat down and began talking just as he entered.

"Good afternoon, everyone," he smiled.

He looked as tired and shabby as ever, but his smile was friendly. However he did look healthier, like he had had a few good meals.

"You won't be needing your books today. Just your wands."

There was excitement in the room. They had never had practical classes before, except when Lockhart had unleashed Cornish Pixies on the whole class, which everyone in the class agreed had been a disaster. But then, Lockart was so caught up in his fame that he had been a disastrous teacher.

"Right," Lupin said. "If you'll please follow me."

He led them out, along the corridor and turned to find Peeves floating around, doing his nasty business, this time stuffing a keyhole with chewing gum.

"Loony loopy lupin!" he chanted.

Even Peeves usually showed a little respect to teachers. The Gryffindors glanced at him.

"I'd take that out, if I were you, Peeves," he said politely. "Mr Filch won't be happy."

Filch, the caretaker, was bad-tempered and a failed wizard in constant war against students and Peeves. The latter responded merely by a large wet raspberry.

"Have it your way." Lupin sighed.

He turned to the others.

"This can be a fairly handy spell…"

He looked at the key hole, pointed his wand at it,

"_Waddiwasi!_"

The gum shot out like a bullet and lodged itself in Peeves' nose, making the whole audience laugh. Peeves, more used to laughing at others than being laughed at or about himself, zoomed away muttering what was probably very rude.

"That was cool, sir!" Dean Thomas said, impressed.

"Why, thank you, Dean." He said. "Shall we?"

They moved on until they reached, not an empty class room, as Megan had expected, but, to her surprise, the staff room.

"Right this way," he said, beckoning them inside,

The staff room was a panelled room full of unmatched chairs. Snape was already there.

"Hold the door, Lupin, I'd rather not witness."

He strode to the door, before turning round and saying:

"I would advise you not to entrust with anything difficult Neville Longbottom, unless someone is hissing instructions to him."

Neville went red, and Megan bit her lip to keep quiet.

"I was hoping to use Neville's help," Lupin said. "I'm sure he will do admirably."

Snape's lip curled, and he marched away.

"Now," Lupin said as he beckoned them all forwards to an empty old wardrobe. "This is what I brought you here for."

It wobbled suddenly, making them jump.

"Intriguing, isn't it?" Lupin smiled. "Don't worry, it's only a Boggart in there."

The others seemed to think there _was_ reason to worry. Neville looked especially terrified. They all eyed the doorknob suspiciously.

"Boggarts like dark, closed places. Like this wardrobe, for instance."

It rattled again.

"Now, what we must ask ourselves, is: what is a Boggart? Anyone have any ideas?"

Hermione's hand shot up, as usual.

"Boggarts are shapeshifters," she said. "They take the form of what a person fears the most."  
"Exactly right," Lupin said. "So, since it is inside a closet, it is currently shapeless. It doesn't know what shape to assume. No one knows what Boggarts really look like."

Neville let out a whimper.

"This means we have a big advantage. Can anyone think of what that is?"

Megan touched her chin, thinking.

'Yes, Megan? Any ideas?"

Megan wasn't expecting to be singled out. She flushed slightly.

"… Uh… well, since there are so many of us," she said. "It won't know what to turn into."

"Absolutely," he smiled. "So, it's always best to tackle a Boggart with a companion. It confuses it, and it won't know whether to turn into a giant slug or a rotting corpse. I saw a Boggart try to scare two people, and ended up half a worm. Not scary in the slightest."

He stepped forwards.

"Now, the spell to repel a Boggart is quite simple, however it does require mental strength. You see, the biggest weakness of a Boggart is laughter. So what you need to do, is to turn it into something amusing. Now, without wands, first, I want you to repeat after me: _Riddikulus_."

"_Riddikulus_!" the class repeated.

"Good, but that was the easiest part, I'm afraid. As you know, it is sometimes difficult to think when feeling scared. And also, the word alone isn't enough. Which is where you come in, Neville."

Neville walked slowly forwards.

"Right, then, Neville." Lupin said. "I would like you to tell us what you fear most?"

Neville muttered something but no one heard what.

"Sorry, Neville, what was that?"

"…Professor Snape…" he said, red with embarrassment

Everyone laughed. Even Neville managed a smile.

"Hm… I see. Yes, he is quite, er… charismatic, isn't he? I believe you live with your grandmother, Neville, is that right?"

"Yes…" he said. "But I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either…"

More laughs.

"No, no, you misunderstood," Lupin smiled. "Now, tell us, what does you grandmother usually wear?"

"Uh… well… always the same hat, a tall one with a stuffed vulture… and a large red handbag… and usually she has a long dress… green, with feathers…"

"Very well, then. Now, can you picture those clothes very clearly in your mind? Got it? Perfect."

Everyone was wondering what was coming next.

"When the Boggart comes out, it will look like Professor Snape." Lupin explained. "And you, Neville, will raise your wand, and shout _Riddikulus_, picturing the clothes you just described to us on the Boggart-Snape. If all goes well, it will be forced into the vulture-stuffed hat, green dress and red bag."

The class laughed.

"Now, what you must remember Neville, is that no harm will come to you." Lupin said. "If he is successful, it is likely it ill turn on each of you in turn." He added to the others. "So before I release it, I would like you all to think for a moment about what you fear most, and then how you can make it risible."

There was silence as everyone pondered. Megan touched her chin thoughtfully. What scared her most…? Her first thought was a fully restored Lord Voldemort. He had a way of arousing both fear and hate inside her, both of which she didn't like feeling. But before she could think about how to make a dark wizard amusing, the chilling memory the Dementor filled her mind. The numbing cold, the screams, the rotting hand… Megan shivered, and quickly glanced around, hoping no one had noticed. But most of them had their eyes closed, concentrating on their fears.

"Put wheels on its legs so it skids and falls… no, chop its legs off…"

Megan had a hunch she knew what that was about: Ron's biggest fear was spiders.

"Everyone ready?"

Megan felt queasy and nervous. She wasn't ready… how was she supposed to make a Dementor less frightening…? But everyone else was nodding and rolling up their sleeves… so she kept quiet.

"Excellent," Lupin said. "Now, everyone step back so Neville has a clear field. I'll call the next person forwards when Neville is done."

They all stepped backwards. Neville looked nervous, but his wand was ready. Lupin raised his wand and the handle of the closet slowly turned…

Snape strode out of the wardrobe, with his usual sneer and black robes. Neville took a step back, shaking. If she hadn't know he wasn't really there, Megan would have been certain it was him.

"R… _Riddikulus_!" he shouted.

Snape suddenly stumbled slightly, as his black robes turned into a green dress, a ghastly hat with a stuffed vulture on top and a large red leather handbag. They all laughed.

"Excellent, Neville!" Lupn said. "Your turn Parvati!"

Snape turned into a mummy. Parvati shouted "_Riddikulus_!" and the mummy tripped on its bandages and fell, its head rolling off, making the students laugh.

"Nice, Parvati!" Professor Lupin said. "Seamus, forwards!"

The mummy was replaced by a tall, pale haired lady with grey skin. A banshee. She screamed an unearthly sound. Seamus cast his spell and the banshee's head shrank, turning the scream into a squeaking sound, causing more laughter. The banshee became a rat, then, a rattle snake and a single eyeball.

"It's getting confused, we're close!" shouted Professor Lupin happily. "Ron!"

He sprang forwards and there was a huge spider. Megan was reminded of her trip to the forbidden forest the year before. They had encountered many similar monsters, and she was sure that was why the Boggart had taken on this form. It advanced on Ron, and Megan was about to push him aside when he yelled:

"_Riddikulus_!"

The spider's legs disappeared and it rolled over, landing in front of Megan, who raised her wand. The spider turned into a tall, hooded figure. A Dementor.

"Here!"

Lupin sprung in front of Megan and the Dementor vanished, becoming a round ball of silvery light. He paused a second, then said:

"_Riddikulus_!"

It turned into a ball that bounced around the room.

"Neville, finish it!"

Neville saw Snape appear again, shouted the spell once again, and the Boggart disappeared in a puff of smoke. There was a silence.

"Excellent, everyone. Now, let's see. Five points to anyone who's tackled the Boggart and five for both Hermione and Megan."

"Me? But I did nothing…"

"You answered my question correctly," he reminded her. "Now, I'll ask you to read carefully the chapter about Boggarts in your books and summarise it for me by Monday. That's all for today."


	42. Book 3 - Chapter 10

There was excited chatter as the Gyrffindors left the class. Megan, however, was upset and confused. Lupin had clearly stopped her from tackling the Boggart on purpose. But why? Because he was afraid she'd pass out again like on the train…? No one else seemed to pay much attention to the incident, they were more interested in talking about their own prowesses. And that ball of light intrigued her too. There was nothing frightening about it… it seemed familiar but no matter how much she tried to remember, Megan just couldn't think why. Ron and Harry were talking animatedly about the lesson.

"That was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson ever, wasn't it?" Ron said excitedly as they headed back for their bags.

"What? Oh, yeah…" Megan said,

"He's certainly a good teacher." Hermione said. "Pity, I'd have liked a try with the Boggart."

"What would it have been, a piece of homework with nine out of ten?" Ron said.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know," Hermione said coldly.

Megan was walking silently behind them. Harry glanced round.

"Are you okay, Megan?" he asked.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she glanced up.

"What…?"

"You look troubled."

"Oh… no, it's nothing. I'm a bit tired, I guess."

It didn't take long for Defence Against the Dark Arts to become most people's favourite class. Of course, the Slytherin _had_ to have something to say against it.

"Did you see his robes? He looks absolutely pathetic!" Malfoy said once, not bothering to be discreet.

But no one else cared, so no one paid much attention to him. The next lessons were just as interesting. They covered Red Caps, nasty goblin-like creatures that enjoyed places that had hosted bloodsheds, hence their name, and Kappas, creepy water creatures with webbed feet. Megan would have liked to be as happy with her other lessons, especially Potions. He was particularly unpleasant lately, and everyone knew the Boggart episode had probably not gone down too well. Neville was being bullied worse than ever. Another class Megan was far from excited about was Divination, where Trelawney was now revered by many in the class. And no one liked Care of Magical Creatures which had become rather dull since the Hippogriff incident. They were looking after Flobberworms, some of the most boring creatures in the magical and Muggle worlds alike.

"Why would anyone want to look after these things?" Ron asked grumpily after another boring lesson of poking shredded lettuce into their throats.

Megan nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Shut up, Ron! He'll hear you!" she hissed. "He's already upset enough as it is!"

As October began, something came to cheer Megan up. The Quidditch season was about to begin, and Oliver Wood, the team captain and Keeper, called a meeting to discuss tactics.

Quidditch was Megan's favorite sport. She also liked dancing (though never in front of anyone), but Quidditch was quite different. Seven players made a Quidditch team: a Keeper, three Chasers, who scored with a red ball the size of a football called the Quaffle, two Beaters, who protected their team mates from the bludgers, balls that pelted around the pitch knocking people out of the air, and one Seeker, who chased the smallest ball, the Snitch, that flew around and was worth a hundred and fifty points. The Keeper had to stop the other team from scoring. And Megan was the Seeker. Oliver was a tall, friendly seventeen year old in his final year at Hogwarts.

"Now… we all know this is our last chance to get the Cup together." He said, striding up and down. "I'll be gone next year, and I'll never have another shot."

They all knew that.

"… We haven't won the Cup in seven years. Now, we have had bad luck. Injuries… then, the tournament being cancelled last year…" He swallowed. "But we also have – the – best – team – in – the – school," he said, punching his fist into his other hand.

"We have three superb Chasers."

He indicated Angelina, Katie and Alicia.

"As well as two unbeatable Beaters…"

"Hush Oliver, you're embarrassing us." They laughed.

"And we have a gorgeous Seeker who's never failed to win us a match!" he said, squeezing Megan's shoulder.

"You're forgetting yourself, Oliver." Megan said, touching his arm. "You're amazing too."

"Yeah, smashing Keeper." Fred agreed.

"Thanks…" he said. "Anyway, the point is we should have had our name on the Cup for the past two years, and we didn't. I blame none of you, of course. But I always thought it was in the bag since Megan was here. And this year we've got one more try…"

He looked so dejected they could only sympathise. Megan squeezed his wrist.

"We'll get it, Oliver."

"Yeah, this year's our year." Katie said.

And so, fuelled by their new determination, training began three nights a week. And though it was colder, darker, and muddier, Megan enjoyed every moment of it.

One evening, after training, Megan was making her way back to the common room, cold and stiff but happy, when she found the room buzzing excitedly.

"What's going on?" she asked Hermione.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," Ron said, pointing to the notice board. "Halloween."

Megan tried not to let the sudden puncture in her mood show too much.

"Oh, right…"

"Good," Fred said. "I have to go to Zonko's."

Megan sighed and dropped into an armchair.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be able to go soon…" Hermione said soothingly. "They'll catch Black eventually."

"Hermione, even if they'd already caught him, I couldn't go, because I never got my form signed," Megan reminded.

"Black's not stupid enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," Ron said. "You know, I think you should ask McGonagall if she'll sign your form."

"Ron, she's supposed to stay in school!" Hermione said.

"You know, I think I will." Megan said. "It's a long shot, but it can't hurt to try, right?"

"Right," Ron agreed.

Hermione made to argue but Crookshanks jumped onto her lap.

"Keep that thing over there" Ron said. "Scabbers is in my bag."

Megan yawned. She was exhausted by her day but she still had to do her star chart…

"Here, Hermione checked mine, you can copy it." Harry said.

Hermione gave him a reproving look.

"Hermione, look at her, she's dead on her feet, it won't hurt." Harry said.

She said nothing but still looked disapproving. Megan gave Harry a grateful smile. Just then, Crookshanks pounced on Ron.

"HEY!"

Scabbers squealed out of his bag and sped across the floor; Crookshanks on his tail.

"Get off him, you stinking cat!"

George tried to catch him but missed. Scabbers and Crookshanks sped through several pairs of legs before the rat shot under a chest of drawers.

"Crookshanks! Stop it!" Hermione shouted.

She heaved him away while Ron retrieved a shaking Scabbers from under the chest.

"Look! He's a wreck! Keep that beast away from him!" Ron shouted furiously at Hermione.

"He doesn't know it's wrong! It's instinct, Ronald!" Hermione protested.

"That ruddy cat's got it in for Scabbers." Ron said. "It heard me."

"Rubbish, Ron, he probably smelled him!" Hermione snapped.

"Scabbers was here first, so keep that stinking cat out of here."

Ron stormed up to the boys' dormitories.

Ron was still angry at her the next day. He barely talked to her despite her efforts to make up.

"… How's Scabbers…?" she asked over breakfast.

"In my room, shaking." He said curtly.

Megan and Harry exchanged a resigned look. He'd calm down soon… wouldn't he? Hermione went off to her class leaving Harry, Ron and Megan to go to theirs.

"Ron, can't you give Hermione a break?"

"I would if she just got rid of that stinking cat of hers."

"Oh, give it a rest," she said tiredly. "It's a cat's instinct to chase rats or mice. And think about it, what if she told you to get rid of Scabbers? Would you?"

"No, but it's… it's different." He said stubbornly.

"Oh? Why is that?" she asked, and they both knew he was grasping at straws.

"Because… because he's been in my family for ages, I can't just toss him!"

"And Crookshanks is Hermione's cat, she can't just toss him either," Megn pointed out firmly. "Just stop blaming Hermione for everything regarding her cat, all right?"

Just then, she spotted Cedric.

"Uh… you go on, I'll catch up. But Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Try and look at things from Hermione's side as well, okay?"

He sighed.

"All right, fine. But I still hate that stupid cat."

He walked off. Megan rolled her eyes as a hand touched her shoulder.

"Is everything all right? You're not fighting, are you?"

"Well, _we're_ not… but he's mad at Hermione about Scabbers again. Hermione's cat chased him in the common room last night."

"Well, that's normal, it's a cat's-"

"-natural instinct," she finished. "I know. But Ron's convinced Crooskhanks is after Scabbers in particular and since Hermione thinks that it's rubbish, he's furious with her."

She sighed.

"It's almost a wonder they're even friends… I mean… why is it so complicated between them? I've never been like that with any of you…"

"Because you hate conflicts." He answered. "And Ron always was a bit hotheaded."

"… I guess… but what if there comes a time when the argument is so bad they're never friends again? What do I do then?"

"I don't think it'll happen. If it was going to, I think it would have already. I mean, they went into the Forbidden Forest together, they faced Fluffly, Devil's Snare, and giant chess pieces together. I think their friendship's stronger than their fighting."

"I hope so… I'd hate to have to cut myself in half…"

"Want me to try and talk to them?"

"… No, they'll just dig their heels in…" she sighed. "But I appreciate the offer."

"Any time."

The bell rang.

"And that would be my cue. Catch you later. And don't worry about it too much."

"Thanks, Cedric."

And he walked off.

Charms was complicated. There was such a bustle as they entered that Ron and Hermione found themselves only one seat from each other, and Megan was between them. The tension was thicker than Hagrid's rock cakes. And she wasn't sure whether to talk to either of them for fear of causing the other pain.

"Megan, could you please ask Ronald to keep his voice down? I'm trying to concentrate." Hermione said testily.

They were practising the Severing Charm, and Megan was also finding it hard to concentrate.

"Well, can you tell Hermione that she should keep to herself rather than watching what others do." Ron retorted hotly.

"You can tell Ron tha-"

"Argh!"

A gash had appeared along Megan's cheek. Hermione, in her anger, had turned to Ron, wand still in hand. There was a silence.

"Oh, my, I'm so sorry, Megan, I didn't mean…"

"Yeah, I know." Megan said, her hand pressed on her cheek.

Professor Flitwick came waddling up.

"Not to worry, it's just a shallow cut," he said after looking at it. "I'll take care of it, Miss Potter, no need to bother our good matron…"

He raised his own wand and there a tingle in her cheek. Megan reached up and felt it. The cut had gone.

"Thanks, professor."

"Mind where you point your wands, in future," Flitwick said to the other two. "And never forget that our emotions are intimately connected to our magical abilities, greatly influencing them."

He went back to the front of the class.

"I'm really sorry…" Hermione said.

"Yeah, me too… if we hadn't been bickering…" Ron added.

They glanced at each other.

"Anything you want to say?" Hermione asked.

"Not really," he replied. "You?"

Hermione's eyes glinted angrily, but she only said:

"No."

And they turned ahead, looking just as angry with each other as before. The bell rang at that moment, and they marched out without looking at each other. Megan heaved a sigh and pulled her book into her bag.

They had Transfiguration next, and Megan was just thinking of how to argue her case when they were all distracted by Lavender Brown, who was crying.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Her rabbit was killed by a fox." Parvati said, an arm around Lavender.

Megan could relate. If she lost Mira… but she knew she was safe with Hagrid.

"And I knew it would happen! It's October 16th!" Lavender wailed.

"... What has that got to do with anything?" Megan asked. "And what d'you mean, you knew?"

"Professor Trelawney said something terrible would happen to me on October 16th! And she was r-right!"

She sobbed even harder.

"Oh, that's rubbish," Hermione said. "You got the news today but he wasn't even killed today!"

"Don't mind her," Ron said loudly. "She doesn't care much for others' pets."

Megan nudged him sharply in the ribs but the damage was done. Hermione glared at him, stung, and strode into the classroom. Megan cast Ron a dark look.

"You can be mad at her if you must," she said. "I can't force you to forgive each other. But do you have to add fuel to the fire?"

"What?" Ron asked. "What fire?"

Megan sighed.

"It's a figure of speech," she said patiently. "What happens when you drop oil on a fire?"

"… It gets worse."

"Exactly. And if your attitude is the oil, Hermone's the fire. You see?"

"… So… what does that mean again?"

Megan sighed again.

"You're only making it worse between you and for yourselves by acting the way you are," Megan said. "Come on, let's go."

Megan and Harry sat between them and they didn't talk all lesson. Megan was glad to have Harry to talk to because they were being particularly irritable.

Megan still wasn't sure what she would tell McGonagall when the bell rang the end of class.

"One moment," McGonagall called as everyone moved around to pack their things.

They immediately paused and looked up, listening.

"As you're all in my house, you should hand your Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting Hogsmeade, so don't forget. Your grandmother sent me yours directly, Longbottom, so you needn't worry."

The students finished gathering their books and began leaving.

"Ask her now…" Ron said.

Hermione still looked reproving but said nothing. They waited for the class to leave and Megan went to the front of the room.

"Er… excuse me professor?"

McGonagall was sortng through some papers on her desk.

"Yes, Potter?"

"Uh… well, my aunt and uncle never signed my form…" she said slowly.

Professor McGonagall looked up at her.

"… And I was wondering if I would be able to go…"

There was a definite sign of sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm afraid not, Potter. You heard me. No form, no visit."

"… But professor, my aunt and uncle don't… exactly understand the magical world… so… if you said I could go…"

"But I don't say you can." She said. "The form is clear. Only a parent or guardian has the power to grant permission. I'm sorry, Potter, but that's final. Now, hurry along, you will be late for your next class."

Ultimately, it couldn't be helped. Ron was furious at McGonagall as they made their way to dinner after class.

"That is so out of order! If you were like Fred and George and might use the chance to wreak havoc, it's one thing, but you're not!" he said. "You're probably the only one in our year who won't be going!"

"You think I don't know that?" she said.

She wasn't happy either, but she knew there was no point in getting angry, so she was trying to be reasonable. McGonagall hadn't said no to be unfair or mean, in fact Megan was fairly sure she would have agreed had she been able to. She was just following the rules. And it made sense, didn't it? How could you expect people to follow rules if you didn't follow them yourelf? But Ron didn't seem to think that way, or not yet.

"I can't believe she didn't give you permission." Ron said angrily.

"No, Ron, she's right… it does make sense, otherwise it's too easy for people whose parents won't let them go to bend the rule." she sighed.

Hermione was angry at Ron for being so rude, and persistent to break the rules, making Ron crosser still.

"I agree it's not kind on Megan, but I'd much rather she was safe."

"Yeah, safe to be bored to death!"

"Guys, enough. Don't fight over me, it's not the end of the world."

In all honesty, it did feel like it a little, but she hated her friends fighting over her even more than the prospect of not going to Hogsmeade. Harry put his arm around Megan. But it was torture to watch her friends argue and the other students talk loudly about Hogsmeade.

"There's still going to be the Halloween feast," Harry said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I know."

It was always good, but it would probably feel even better after a day in Hogsmeade rather than a long, lonely afternoon… There were several suggestions to enable her to go anyway, but none could be done. Not without facing serious trouble.


	43. Book 3 - Chapter 11

Halloween arrived, with its black, orange and silvery white decorations all over the castle. There were floating pumpkins in the Great Hall, live bats, miniature ghosts and witches floating around the students letting out evil cackles. Silver threads woven into spiderwebs hung around almost every corner, and the stone walls were bewitched to look darker. It was very different from the Christmas decorations, but fascinating all the same. But for Megan, Halloween wasn't quite as cheerful as it was for everyone else. Everyone would be in Hogsmeade and she would stay behind. Still, she didn't see much point in spoiling her friends' fun, so she tried to hide her glumness. But her friends knew her and saw through it easily.

"We'll bring you loads of sweets from Honeydukes," Hermione promised, looking sorry.

"Yeah, you'll see, you'll loose all you teeth over them!" Ron tried to joke.

They had gotten over their quarrel in face of her unhappiness. Megan was glad her being stuck in the castle by herself had served that purpose at least.

"Don't worry about me," she said, hoping she sounded casual enough. "I'll be fine. I'll catch up on some homework, or something."

Cedric joined them at the entrance. He too, looked sorry for her.

"It really won't be the same without you…"

"Don't worry." She said, hugging him to hide her cracking façade. "You guys have fun."

They followed the line, which Filch was examining closely.

"Staying here, Potter? What, too scared to go past the Dementors?"

It was Malfoy.

"She's a damn sight less scared of them than you were on the train last month, eh, Malfoy?" George said loudly.

Many students laughed. Malfoy glared, but said nothing and strode off. Megan allowed herself a smile. Then, she turned away and climbed up the stairs all alone.

She was trying to think what she would do to occupy herself for the rest of the day as she approached Gryffindor Tower when she saw Colin. She tried to turn away but –

"Hey, Megan! Hi Megan!"

She sighed and turned around.

"Hullo…" she said wearily.

"Aren't you in Hogsmeade? Why not? Why not come and sit with me in the common room…?"

That was the last thing she wanted to do. But saying it like that was unfair to Colin.

"Uh… I-Oh! Drat, I left my book at the library, I'd better hurry and get it…"

So she marched off before Colin could say another word, feeling even more depressed than before. She wandered dispiritedly along the corridors towards the library when she ran into Filch.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, eyeing her nastily.

"Nothing." She said, truthfully.

"A likely story!" he snarled. "Why are you looming around, why aren't you in Hogsmeade buying the same rubbish as your nasty little friends!"

Megan felt sorely tempted to point out that she, at least, actually had friends. But he seemed angry enough already. And she wasn't in the mood to argue with Filch.

"Go back to your common room!" Filch ordered.

Megan turned away, the thought of heading to the Owlery in mind, and was walking across the covered bridge when she heard her name.

"… Megan?"

She looked around. It was Professor Lupin, whom she hadn't noticed.

"Oh… hello, professor."

"What are you doing?" His tone was a lot nicer than Filch's. "Why are you alone?"

"… Everyone else is in Hogsmeade." Megan said.

"Ah…" he watched Megan a moment.

They stayed silent a while. Megan then realised they hadn't really spoken about the Boggart incident. Now was as good a time as any. Probably better in fact, because she didn't run the risk of being overheard.

"Something on your mind, Megan?" Lupin asked.

She took a few steps forwards.

"… Yes, actually, sir, there is…" she finally said. "I was wondering…"

"I think I know what this is about." He said, with a smile. "You want to know why I stopped you from battling that Boggart, don't you?"

"Erm… well… yes." She admitted.

"I thought it was obvious, Megan." He said.

Megan was slightly surprised, having expecting him to deny it.

"Obvious?" she asked "Why?"

"Well, I assumed that it was going to take the shape of Lord Voldemort, which I thought wasn't a good idea in a classroom… I thought it would cause panic, and with everything else going on, it seemed inappropriate. Clearly, I was wrong."

Megan was astonished. Aside from the fact that that was the last answer she was expecting, Dumbledore was the only one Megan had known other than herself to use Voldemort's name. She stared at Lupin. He was undoubtedly very different from the other teachers she had known.

"… I thought about him, at first…" she said, honestly. "But… then I remembered that day on the train… and the Dementor."

"… I see… Interesting." Lupin said. "I must say, I'm impressed, Megan. That suggests that your greatest fear is fear itself… very wise."

Megan wasn't sure what to say, so she was silent.

"So, you've been thinking all this time I didn't believe you were capable of tackling the Boggart?"

"To be honest… yes."

Lupin gave a small smile.

"Before I fainted on the train… I heard someone scream…" Megan went on.

She wasn't sure why she was telling him this. Maybe because she thought he would be able to help her understand what had happened.

"Dementors make us relive our worst memories, feeding on our pain." Lupin said.

"… I think it was my mother…" Megan said.

Again, Lupin smiled, but there was a touch of nostalgia to it.

"You know, Megan, I recognised you the first time I saw you."

Megan let out a sigh. Her scar was a pretty dead give-away.

"Not your scar, your face."

She looked up, confused.

"You look a lot like your mother, Lily." He said.

"… You knew my mother, professor?"

"Yes, in fact, I did." He said, turning away. "She was there for me when no one else was. She was an uncommonly kind person as well a singularly gifted witch. Not unlike yourself, from what I've heard," he added, glancing at her with a smile.

Megan smiled back awkwardly.

"She had a talent for seeing the beauty in others, especially when they couldn't see it in themselves…"

Megan smiled.

"Your father, though a good man, was more … shall we say, talented for trouble." He smiled.

He turned back to stand beside Megan.

"… You're more like them than you know, Megan… In time, you'll see that, too."

They exchanged a look. Just then, Snape strode up, a flask in hand.

"There you are, Lupin. I have brought what you asked."

"Ah, thank you, Severus."

"I would drink it directly. I have a cauldronful, if you need more…"

"Thank you, Severus, I'll probably take some tomorrow."

"Not at all." He said, and strode off, a look in his eye Megan didn't like.

She glanced questioningly at Lupin who said:

"I've been feeling a little off colour, and this potion helps. Luckily, Professor Snape is among the few who are capable of making it."

Megan fought the urge to pull the flask out of his hand and he drank from it and pulled a face.

"Disgusting… unfortunately, sugar makes it useless."

"Professor Snape's well known for wanting the Defence Against the Dark Arts post." Megan said.

"Really?" he said, taking another gulp.

"And some people reckon he'd do anything to get it…"

He drained the flask and put it in his robes.

"Well, I'd better get back to work, Megan. I'll see you at the feast."

"… Yes, sir…"

Megan, still slightly dazed by her conversation with Lupin, made her way to the Owlery, where she stayed tending to the owls for the rest of the afternoon, enjoying the peace and quiet, until it was time for the others to return. She then walked back to the castle and went back to the common room, where, thankfully, Colin was nowhere to be seen. And she figured if he did make an appearance, she could always retreat to her dormitory where he couldn't follow. Shortly after, they arrived. As promised, the others were loaded with sweets from Honeydukes. Cedric had even gotten her a protective charm bracelet.

"Thanks, Cedric," she smiled, though he wasn't there. "And thanks for the sweets." She added to the others. "So tell me, where did you go?"

It sounded like the answer was everywhere. Dervish and Bangs, Zonko's, Three Broomsticks…

"And the post office with hundreds of owls and colour coded depending on how far you want them to go…" Hermione said.

"Pity we couldn't bring you some Butterbeer, it's great." Ron said.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked. "Homework?"

"Not exactly…"

And she told them about the encounter with Snape.

"And Lupin drank it?" Ron asked incredulously. "Is he mad?"

"Well, in any case, we'd better head down, the feast is starting soon. And I think he wouldn't have done it in front of Megan if he were trying to harm Lupin."

"Probably not…" Megan agreed, who thought it wouldn't be much of an obstacle, as he could just claim she didn't like him and was accusing him on purpose.

They went down to dinner, and not for the first time Megan found herself facing Cedric, who was at the Hufflepuff table. They smiled at each other, and she raised her hand, showing the bracelet he'd given her and mouthed:

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he mouthed back.

They looked at each other for a moment, then Cedric's attention was demanded elsewhere.

"So, what exactly is going on between you two?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Megan said. "We're friends, that's all."

But she had a nasty feeling her flush was counteracting her words. Thankfully, Hermione didn't press on because Harry distracted her attention by talking about Hogsmeade.

"So all in all, it was great," Harry said. "But we wish you could have come."

"It's okay. I had a bit of peace, for a change. Not so many people ogling at me."

_And answers to my questions_… she added to herself. _Or some of them anyway._

"Yes, I expect that gets a bit tiring, doesn't it?" Hermione asked sympathetically.

"You've said it." Megan sighed.

"How can you get tired of being famous?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Trust me, it's easy," Megan said.

Ron didn't look convinced. Just then, the food arrived, and he seemed suddenly otherwise occupied.

"Don't you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Wha'" Ron mumbled, his mouth full. "'M n'gry."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. Megan smiled and rolled her eyes.

A little later, however, Malfoy had to stick his nose in their business.

"So, Potter, too scared to go out the castle gates?"

"No, I couldn't pass up the chance to spend an afternoon away from your slimy aura," she retorted coolly.

Ron chortled. Malfoy, of course, furious and vexed, turned his venom on him.

"I didn't think you'd be going, Weasley. It seems just foolish to torture yourself with things you know you can't afford…"

As always, that hit a nerve, and Malfoy loved pressing on it. Megan held out her arm to stop Ron from going over and pummelling Malfoy into next year.

"Don't, Ron. He's not even worth it." Megan said calmly.

She turned to Malfoy.

"You must have a very sad and lonely life, Malfoy," she said casually, "to be so intent on bringing others down. I don't envy you at all."

Her friends laughed. Malfoy, pink with fury, made to speak, but they all knew he'd never do anything in front of the teachers, so he merely stormed off and out of sight.

"What's the matter, Malfoy, lost your appetite?" Ron called after him.

"All right, Ron, enough," Megan said with a smile.

"Nice one, Megan!" Harry grinned.

"Boy, does it feel good to put him back in his place for once!" Megan said.

"I know. Brilliant!" Ron said enthusiastically.

As usual, the feast was great. There was all you could think of and more. Megan sometimes wondered where they got it all or how they paid for it. As far as she knew, entry to Hogwarts was free, she'd only ever had to pay for her books and potions ingredients (although, when you were like the Weasley, more needs than means, it could be difficult enough)… The great hall was decorated with its usual floating pumpkins, live bats and candles. Megan glanced at Lupin who looked as well as he had done when she'd seen him on the covered bridge. He was chatting away happily to Flitwick. Megan did notice, however, unless she was imagining it, that Snape's eyes were turning to Lupin more often than was natural…

"Is everything okay, Megan?"

Hermione's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh… yes, fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry."

Hermione didn't press any further. But Megan was suddenly feeling a little oppressed in this noisy, full room.

"Uh… I'm going to head back, I'll see you back at the common room."

"You really sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm just full." She said, which was only half true.

She got to her feet and walked out, but rather than go straight up, she leaned against the wall a moment. She was still thinking about everything that had happened today.

"Megan?"

She glanced round to see Cedric standing by the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Oh, hi Cedric."

"Is everything okay? You look worried."

"I'm not sure I'd say worried… more preoccupied, I guess, or confused."

She told him about the events of the day.

"Well, everyone knows Snape's been wanting to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts… Maybe this year he's just more annoyed at not getting the position than before."

"Maybe… but that potion business worries me a little… I mean, it'd be really easy for Snape…"

"No, it wouldn't. Think about it, he'd be stupid to do something like that with Dumbledore around. He's smarter than that. And if Lupin and Dumbledore don't seem worried, I don't think you should let it get to you either."

Megan sighed.

"Maybe you're right…" she agreed. "Maybe I'm just going paranoid… I mean the past two years were rather eventful, and I guess I'm just worried it's going to go that way again…"

Cedric heaved a sigh as well.

"Well, I hate to say this but with Black on the loose, it seems to me like it's heading that way."

"I know," Megan said heavily.

Just then, Harry, Ron and Hermione came out of the Great Hall, followed by several other students from several houses.

"I'd better go," Megan said. "I'll see you around."

"You bet you will," he smiled. "Good night."

"Night, Cedric. Thanks."

"Anytime."

And he walked off.

The evening ended noisily as people headed upstairs to the portrait hole. Megan was feeling better, and even Malfoy wouldn't have been able to spoil it. They turned the corner, expecting to find the portrait hole. But instead, they ran into a thick crowd blocking half the staircase, talking animatedly, but in such a confused mess that Megan couldn't make out a word they were saying. The crowd was so thick she couldn't even see who was who.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I can't see," Megan said, trying unsuccessfully to peer through the crowd.

"Neville probably forgot the password again…" Ron said.

"Hey!" protested a voice.

They glanced round and saw Neville behind them.

"Oh… you're there…"

"Someone up there would know it, anyway," Hermione said.

"Oh, really? Then why's no one going in, genius?" Ron asked.

"Well, there's obviously a problem, pea-brain!" Hermione retorted.

"Guys, don't start again," Megan put in. "You both have a point."

"Make way, everyone, move, please, Headmaster coming through!" called a sharp voice.

Just then, Percy and Dumbledore strode forwards, followed by Filch. They broke through the sea of students, giving Megan and the others room to move closer. Where the portrait lay, there were several large gashes on the canvas, and the lady was nowhere to be seen.

"The Fat Lady's gone…!" Megan gasped.

Indeed she had.


	44. Book 3 - Chapter 12

"Mr Filch, round up the ghosts, and tell them to look for her," Dumbledore said.

"No need, sir," Percy said. "She's up there."

Indeed she was. There was a scramble to reach her.

"Dear lady, who did this?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was horrible, headmaster…! He was there, with a knife…! It was Sirius Black! He's here in the castle!"

There were gasps.

"Mr Filch, secure the castle. Mr Weasley, please lead everyone to the Great Hall."

And soon, they were all ushered into the Great Hall. Dumbledore conjured a heap of thick sleeping bags.

"You'll remain here tonight, and we'll arrange the portrait situation tomorrow. Have a good night."

There was a buzz of excited chatter.

"Silence, please, in your sleeping bags and no more talking!" Percy called.

The four grabbed bags and went into a corner.

"D'you reckon he's still in the castle?" Hermione asked in a low voice.

"Dumbledore seems to think so," Harry said.

"Lucky he picked tonight, though… the one night we weren't in the tower…" Ron said. "S'pose he lost track of time after those years in Azkaban…"

Everyone was asking themselves the same thing: how had he done it? People were conjecturing: disguises, apparition…

"Has no one in this school but me and Megan read _Hogwarts a History_?" Hermione asked in exasperation.

"Sounds like it," Ron said. "Why?"

"You can't Apparate inside the grounds," Megan explained. "And the Dementors would see though any disguise… Dumbledore said so, at the start of term feast. But then… how on earth did he get in?"

The candles went out. Ghosts shimmered above them, and the only sounds were the pacing of the teachers.

"Any news of Black, sir?" Snape's voice asked.

"None. All well, here?" replied Dumbledore's.

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

"Quite the feat, though, don't you think, Headmaster?"

"Oh, quite, yes…"

"You may recall, at the start of term, I expressed concerns at the appointment of-"

"No teacher of Hogwarts would help Sirius Black enter it," Dumbledore said. "I am certain of it. I'm convinced the castle is safe."

"And what of Potter, should she be warned?"

"Not now. Let her sleep."

But Megan, who was wide awake, wondered: _Warned about what?_

The next morning, Cedric caught up to them.

"I heard about the Fat Lady, is everyone all right?"

"Yes, we were all still at the Feast when it happened," Megan said. "Scared the life out of the poor Fat Lady, though."

"How in the world did he get in?" Cedric asked. "That's what I'd like to know."

"So does the whole castle," Harry said.

For the next week, all anyone could talk about was the portrait attack. People were inventing all kinds of explanations as to how he had entered. They had replaced the Fat Lady by Sir Cadogan (the only one willing to fill the post) as the Fat Lady refused to return until Black was caught. But aside from that, teachers were especially often walking in the same directions as her. At one point, McGonagall called her to her office.

"Now, it may be a shock, but-"

"I know Sirius Black's after me, professor," Megan said. "I heard the Weasleys talking about it, Mr Weasley works at the Ministry."

She looked taken aback.

"I see… then you'll understand why you cannot practice Quidditch. It would be very exposed…"

"But professor, I have to! We have our first match soon!"

They watched each other intently. Megan knew McGonagall's interest in the team. And Megan was the best seeker they had had in a long time.

"Goodness knows I'd like to see us win, Potter, but still… Very well, but on the condition that Madam Hooch oversees the training sessions."

So that afternoon, Madam Hooch walked the team down to the pitch, and sat down, ready to watch every minute of practice.

"Okay, team, the weather's not great, but it's good practice." Wood called. "Ready?"

He blew the whistle and they set off. It was raining, but not too hard for them to see through. But it was harder to manoeuver in this weather, between the wind, the cold and the water making their broom handles slippery.

"Nice pass Alicia," Wood said approvingly. "Katie, good, but faster. Megan, good reflexes. Now, I know the conditions are far from brilliant, but at this rate it'll be what we're playing Hufflepuff under. So we may as well get used to it, and get every advantage we can."

They played for another hour, then Madam Hooch called them down because it was getting late. Megan and the others changed out of their wet game robes and made their way up to the castle, tired and cold, but satisfied by their practise session. They reached the common room, where Harry, Ron and Hermione were finishing their homework. Megan dropped into an armchair, heaving a sigh.

"You look exhausted," Harry said.

"I am…" she said. "And I still have that Potions homework…"

"No you don't," Hermione said. "I did it for you. All you need to do is copy it out."

"What?!"

Ron looked outraged.

"You never do that for us!"

"You don't have Quidditch practise, and you don't work as hard as Megan."

"That's not true!" Ron protested.

Hermione ignored him.

"Thanks, Hermione, you're a life saver."

"I could tell you'd be back late and tired, so I thought I'd give you a hand. I didn't put everything like in mine, of course."

"Thanks…"

It was a lot easier to not have to think about what she was writing, in within fifteen minutes, she was done. After a light dinner, she went to bed and fell asleep before her head had touched the pillow.

The weather worsened as the match against Slytherin drew nearer. Yet the Gryffindor team trained harder than ever, whether it was cold and rainy or freezing and pouring down. Then, after the last practice before the match, Thursday evenng, Wood gave them some unpleasant news as they were changing out of their wet robes.

"We're playing Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin," he said. "And of course, they waited until the last minute to inform us."

Megan and the others groaned and gasped in horror.

"What? Why?" Everyone asked.

"Malfoy's arm…" Megan groaned as she tied up her wet hair to keep it from sticking to her face. "It's been healed for ages, he's just laying it on…"

Wood nodded.

"We know that, but they're doing this because they don't want to play in this weather with their pathetic seeker, they know they'll lose." Wood growled. "Not to mention if they can slip us up they'll jump at any chance they get. And we can't prove he's not wounded."

Megan bit her lip. This was definitely not good. Slytherin was blindsiding them, plain and simple. They knew it was to their advantage not to play, both because of the weather, and also because it penalised Gryffindor. They had been training for Slytherin, and Hufflepuff were very different… not to mention that for the first time Megan would be facing Cedric. He had made the team four years ago but had been put on the side lines because the reserve seeker wanted to go professional. Last year, they hadn't been able to play because of the basilisk attacks. Now, the main Seeker was injured so Cedric would have to play. She didn't think their friendship would falter over something like a game, but she had to admit she would be more comfortable once the match was over. The twins, on the other hand, didn't seem too worried.

"Hufflepuff are a pushover, Oliver," Fred said. "Beat them in five minutes, last time."

"The game was in totally different conditions!" Wood said. "Diggory's a good player. I knew you'd take it like this but you mustn't relax!"

"He's right", Megan said. "We mustn't underestimate them. Especially because I've never had a chance to see Cedric's game style."

After they had changed, Megan and the others returned to Gryffindor Tower, which was warm. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire.

"Hey, Megan!"

Harry let Megan have his seat which was closest to the fire.

"You look frozen, you all right?"

"Yeah," she said, though she hugged herself. "But we're going to have a tough game on Saturday…"

"Why is that?"

Megan sighed.

"Slytherin backed out using Malfoy's arm as a pretext. So we're playing Hufflepuff."

"I don't understand, how does that change anything?" Hermione asked.

Megan quickly glanced meaningfully at Ron to prevent him from being rude.

"Because they each have their game style, and we've been focusing on Slytherin's, so we'll have to do a lot more improvising that we would have liked," she explained. "It's like studying on moonstones and having to discuss werewolves, which you've studied, but hadn't been prepared for."

"Oh… yes, I see, that's going to complicate things…"

Just then, Neville came in with a paper bird in his hand.

"Hey, Megan, this had your name on it, it was outside."

"Oh, thanks, Neville."

She took the paper and unfolded it.

_Dear Megan._

_I'm sending you this in case we don't have a chance to speak before the match. Just heard about match switch. I can't believe it! But unfortunately, it can't be helped…_

_If it's any consolation, we'd been preparing for Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor. So at least we'll be more or less even._

_But don't think I'll go any easier on you._

_Best of luck,_

_Cedric._

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Cedric heard about the switch. His team aren't thrilled either. But like he says, it can't be done."

"I bet we could force Slytherin to play…" Ron said.

"It's already been decided, Ron, they're not going to change again," Megan said.

Harry glanced at Wood.

"He looks like he's never going to play again…" He whispered.

"We're at a bigger disadvantage than Hufflepuff," Megan answered. "Cedric's seen me play several times, but I've never even seen him fly… of course, he's obviously good because he's still on the team, but I don't know at all what to expect…"

"Yes, but that's your problem, isn't it, not Wood's," Hermione pointed out.

"He's a seventh year," Megan said.

"So?"

"So, we haven't won the Cup in all the time he's been here, and for the past two years we should have. It's our last chance to do it all together as this team. He'll never have another shot. So this change could make it a bumpy ride."

Megan went upstairs and pulled out a piece of parchment. Then, she wrote:

_Dear Cedric._

_We were all disgruntled, I think. Leave it to Slytherin to do something like that. And of course, at the last minute so no one has time to react… well, it's done. No use going on about it. We'll just have to both do our best. And I certainly hope you won't be going easy on me, because I will certainly not!_

_But whatever happens, we're friends, I want you to know that. Because I'd hate for a_

_simple game, no matter how incredible, to come between us._

_If I don't see you before then, best of luck._

_Yours Megan._

She then used the same charm he had and turned the paper into a bird. She quietly slipped out and let it out the portrait hole.

The day before the match, Megan and the others were in the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom when it wasn't Lupin who entered but Snape. He marched forwards, stepped behind the desk and turned to the class.

"Page three hundred and ninety four, everyone." He said coldly.

Everyone was whispering to each other.

"In silence," Snape added.

The murmur died down. Megan, however, raised her hand.

"Yes, Potter," Snape said reluctantly.

"Excuse me, where's professor Lupin?" Megan asked.

"He is unwell, and cannot teach today." He said.

Megan frowned and opened her book.

"Werewolves…?" Harry read in confusion. "Sir, we're studying Red Caps and Hinkypunks, we're not supposed to do nocturnal beasts until spring…!"

"Silence, Nelson. Now, who can tell me how to differentiate a werewolf and an Animagus?"

Megan raised her hand.

"Potter…" he said. "Let's see what you can do."

"Animagus are wizards who choose to turn into an animal, canine or not." Megan said. "A werewolf has no choice. He'll turn each full moon."

There was a pause.

"Correct."

He spent the rest of the class talking about werewolves. It was, admittedly, interesting, but Lupin was so much better at it, in Megan's opinion.

"And for the next class, you shall write an essay about werewolves –"

There were loud protests.

"– with emphasis on recognising it."

"Professor, it's Quidditch, tomorrow…" Megan said.

Snape leaned forwards on her desk, his black eyes staring at Megan.

"Then I would use most extreme caution, Miss Potter. Because you would be wrong to think that loss of limb will excuse you."


	45. Book 3 - Chapter 13

Megan was woken three hours early by Peeves blowing in her ear.

"Get out, Peeves!" she snarled, throwing a book at him.

He cackled and zoomed out. Megan sighed and lied awake, unable to ignore the rumbling of the thunder outside. Playing in this weather would be difficult. After about an hour she gave up and got dressed before heading down to the common room. Crookshanks was staring up the boys's staircase.

"Go on, go and find a mouse to catch, leave Scabbers alone," she said, nudging him away with her foot.

Megan sat in the armchair, thinking about the match. Cedric was a lot taller and bigger than her, so he would probably not be thrown about quite as much as her. And he had seen her play often but she never had. Wood had tried to give her tips about him but Megan knew it wasn't the same. At about seven, she went down to breakfast alone. She felt better with cereal and orange juice down her stomach. Wood and the other team members were there too.

"It'll be a tough one," Wood said.

"We'll be fine. It's just a bit of rain," Katie said.

But the thing was, it was more than a bit of rain. It was a horrendous downpour. The team changed in silence. Megan and the others were given goggles to see through. Wood tried to speak several times but couldn't.

"It's okay, Oliver," Megan said, squeezing his arm. "We know how much it means to you, and we won't let you down. Who's with me?"

"Aye!" they all called.

He smiled, and beckoned them forwards. The wind was strong and pushed them as they trudged on. Megan could see the yellow robes of the Hufflepuff team. Megan and Cedric stood facing each other. He nodded to her. She nodded back. The captains shook hands and then, they all mounted their brooms. They heard the whistle, and were off.

It was worse than the worse training session weather Megan had experienced. Her broom swerved with the wind and was hard to control. In five minutes, she was soaked and freezing. And she wasn't even sure she would see the Snitch in this ghastly weather. She couldn't hear the commentary or the cheering either. Several times, she only swerved just in time to avoid knocking someone or running into a Bludger. She could barely make out her team mates from her opponents… let alone the tiny Snitch. After about half an hour, she heard a whistle and saw Wood gesture her to the ground under a huge umbrella.

"What's the score?" Megan asked as she joined them.

"Fifty points up, but unless we catch the Snitch, we're playing into the night…"

"I can barely make anything out, it's not going to be easy…" Megan sighed.

"Here, Megan!"

Hermione slipped into the group and pulled out her wand.

"Hand me your goggles…" she took them and said: "_Impervius_! That should do it."

"Brilliant, Hermione!" Megan smiled.

"Okay, let's go for it!" Wood shouted.

The team shouted with him and set back out. It was true, Megan could see much better like this. After about ten minutes, she still hadn't seen the Snitch. She spotted Cedric. They exchanged a glance that said: "Fair and square." Megan would have done nothing less. There was a clap of thunder and Megan's hands tightened on her broom. For a split moment, she was a small girl again, scared of the terrifying loud noise the thunder made, and wShe sped on, but suddenly, in that flash of lightening, she saw something that side-tracked her. It was the shape of a humongous dog. And worse, a dog sat in the stands, watching her. Just then, Wood shouted:

"Megan! Megan, behind you!"

She looked round. Cedric had had to duck between two players and a Bludger and was speeding towards her. Megan looked ahead and spotted the glint of gold. She took a deep breath and threw herself onto her broom and darted forwards, Cedric just in front of her… just then, something odd happened. An eerie silence fell upon the stadium. The wind, so loud a moment before, was like muted. Megan could only hear the loud thumping of her heart as she pushed on. Just then, a horrible wave of cold swept over her. She tried calling to Cedric but couldn't. A black shadow suddenly shot past her, then another in another direction… And the screaming, ever so clear this time…

"Not Megan! Leave her, she's innocent!"

"Stand aside, silly woman."

"No! Kill me if you wish but spare her!"

The deadening cold filled her mind, burned her chest… she felt her mind go number and number, and then, nothing…

"Looks a bit peaky, doesn't she?"

"Peaky? What d'you expect, she fell over a hundred feet!"

"Scariest thing I ever saw…"

"Is she going to be all right?" came a voice from a distance along with hurried footsteps.

"She'll be fine. Lucky Dumbledore was there…"

"You're telling me…"

Megan opened her eyes.

"Megan!"

They were all pale around her. Megan glanced around. She was in the hospital. The whole team, her friends and Cedric were around the bed.

"… Cedric?"

"Hey… you scared us!" he said, looking thoroughly relieved.

"… Sorry… what happened?"

"You fell…"

"… Thought we'd lost you…" Hermione said, shaking.

"… What about the match?"

No one said anything at first.

"… We didn't… lose…?"

They exchanged uncomfortable glances. Megan let her head fall on the pillow.

"… I'm sorry, Megan…" Cedric said contritely. "I didn't notice you'd fallen… I only saw it when I already had the Snitch… I wrote the cold off as coming from the weather…"

Megan shook her head.

"It's not your fault…"

She sat up.

"You can't help it that the Dementors affect me the way they do."

"… I guess not… Well, I'd better get back."

"Thanks for passing by," Megan said.

He squeezed her hand and walked out. Megan sighed.

"No one blames you, Megan… the Dementors aren't allowed in the grounds. Dumbledore was furious." Hermione said.

"Even Wood admits it was fair." George said.

"Where is he, is he okay?" Megan asked.

She knew that losing had to have been a heavy blow for him.

"He'll live… we think."

Megan hugged her knees.

"C'mon, you'd never missed one yet, there was bound to be a first, right?" Fred said. "Besides, we can still get it. We lost by a hundred points, so if Hufflepuff loose to Ravenclaw and we beat both Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"

"Ravenclaw are too good to loose to Hufflepuff – it'll have to be by about two hundred points…"

Megan couldn't believe they had lost a match… after a few moments, Madam Pomfrey ushered everyone out.

"Don't beat yourself up, you're still the best seeker." Fred said.

"… Tell Wood I'm sorry."

And she was left alone With Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Dumbledore was really mad." She said. "When you fell, he shouted something and you slowed down… and then he shot something silver at the Dementors… he was so furious, I'd never seen him like that before."

"I don't think anyone ever has…" Harry said. "But, Megan…"

"What?"

"… I'm… well… when you fell, your broom, it sort of… blew away, and… Hit the Whomping Willow."

He produced a load of broken pieces of wood, the only remains of her faithful Nimbus… Megan leaned back against the wall.

Megan was made to spend the rest of the weekend in the hospital wing. She didn't mind, especially because she had a lot of visitors. Even Wood didn't blame her, though the look in his eyes was worse that if he had. Cedric and her friends were always around. But nothing seemed to truly cheer her up. For one thing, she had lost her broom. Her very first broom, on which she had won her very first match… part of her had known she'd have to upgrade it sometime, but she hadn't expected it to be so brutal. But it wasn't all that was bothering her. She couldn't stop thinking about the black dog she'd glimpsed moments before the game. She hadn't told anyone about the Grim, not even Cedric. She didn't want to seem like a coward or a cry-baby. Hermione would scoff, Ron would panic, and Harry would probably try and find explanations… so she'd kept silent, even if it had been with great effort. Who could you confide in if not your friends? But she couldn't deny that it had appeared twice and both times, she had narrowly escaped death. The first time with the Knight Bus, which had very nearly hit her, just as she'd seen it, the second falling off her broom. So, she couldn't help but wonder if it would haunt her until she actually died… And then, there were the Dementors. They made her feel sick and humiliated. Everyone else found them awful, but no one else passed out when they were near them or heard their dying mother screaming … Megan knew who it was now… it was her mother. And thinking of the love that was in her words as she fought to save her had pained Megan more than anything else, particularly given she had never had a chance to know her mother. It ruined her nights, too, letting her sleep only to dream of rotting hands, and then lie awake for hours thinking about what her mother had done for her, and daring not to go back to sleep because of the rotting hands.

"Are you feeling okay? You look exhausted."

Cedric had come to get her on Sunday afternoon when Madam Pomfrey had released her.

"Yeah… I just didn't sleep very well."

"Something bothering you?"

Megan looked up at him, hesitating.

"You're feeling bad because of the Dementors, aren't you?"

"No... Well, maybe a little…" she admitted. "I mean, if they didn't affect me the way they do… but that's not all."

Cedric said nothing, waiting for her to continue. They had reached the transfiguration courtyard. It was damp and cold, but empty. They sta down there together.

"… Before I fell… I saw the dog. The Grim."

"Megan…"

"I know, I don't really believe in it… it's just that I can't deny that both times I saw it, I nearly died…"

"I think it's more coincidence that imminent death," Cedric said.

"Maybe…"

She stayed silent, even more hesitant now. She trusted Cedric. That much was clear. But this was very personal… But then, she'd told professor Lupin.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Cedric said.

She looked up at him again.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said.

"Well… d'you remember when the Dementor came on the train?"

"I don't know if I'll ever forget it", he said, shuddering slightly. "Why?"

"I told you I heard someone screaming, and you said no one had."

"… Yes…"

"When… when I'm near a Dementor… I hear screaming… At first I didn't know who it was… now, I do."

"Who was it, then?" Cedric asked quietly.

"… My mother… the night Voldemort killed her and my father…"

"… Is that why they affect you so? Because it hurts hearing them?"

"… Maybe it's a part of it," she admitted. "I'm not sure. But… I feel confused. I mean, how did I ever survive Voldemort three times if I can't stand being near a Dementor?"

"You can't compare them, Megan, they're different things entirely." Cedric said. "Dementors are cold and soulless, but they prey on people who have one. Voldemort works differently. He cheats, he lies, he manipulates, but it's only physical. And you are especially sensitive to your feelings and thoughts."

Megan looked at him, slightly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What was your main focus of attention when you stopped Voldemort from getting the Philosopher's Stone?"

Megan thought for a moment.

"… Keeping the stone safe…", she said finally.

"And what about when you faced the basilisk?"

"… Stopping the school from closing and saving Ginny," she said.

"You see? Most people wouldn't be able to ignore their physical pain like you did. Both times, you were injured, even badly the second, and still, you always ignored it."

"But how does that have anything to do with Voldemort or Dementors?"

"Well? You defeated Voldemort because he underestimated you. Of course, you have your talents, but he didn't take them into account. He always misdjudges people he deems below him. My dad always said so. But Dementors are different. They have no sense of right or wrong, so they prey on anyone in their vicinity. And you, with your selfless and kind soul, are more vulnerable to them because you let your feelings fuel your resolve so much."

Somehow, something in Cedric's words sounded odd. He was no idiot, but…

"… Cedric, you've been speaking to Dumbledore," she said with a small smile. "Haven't you?"

He laughed.

"Was I that obvious?" he smiled.

"Pretty much," she grinned.

"After the train incident, I worried that they'd done something permanent to you, so I thought I'd ask Dumbledore if he knew why you'd fainted. He told me pretty much what I told you," he added with a sheepish grin.

Megan stared at him.

"… You went to see Dumbledore because… you were worried about me?"

"Well, yes. I mean someone's got to try and keep you out of trouble, haven't they?" he chuckled, ruffling her hair.

Megan laughed with him. After a moment, Cedric said:

"Don't worry too much, okay? You know we'll always be there for you."

"Yes, I do. And that's partly what's keeping me from going insane…" she smiled.

"I have to admit, there's more than enough to make one lose their head a bit whenever you're concerned." He smiled.

Megan sighed.

"I was fine just being a regular girl, believe me."

Cedric laughed again.

"Being a wizard rids you of every normal fibre in your DNA," he smiled. "Come on, I'll walk you back to Gryffindor Tower."

He hopped down and offered her his hand. She smiled at him, took it and climbed down too. Then, they walked off together.


	46. Book 3 - Chapter 14

On the following Monday, Megan was glad to be able to think of other things, even if that meant having to endure Malfoy and the other Slytherins howling with glee at Gryffindor's defeat, and of course, Megan's second pathetic encounter with the Dementors. It ticked Ron off so much he almost threw a crocodile tongue in Malfoy's face during Potions. But Megan held him back. "Don't, it'll only give Snape an excuse to take points from Gryffindor." She said. At last, the bell rang. Megan and the others headed to their Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Ron was still fuming. "If it's Snape teaching again, I'm going off sick…" Ron said. "Who is it, Megan?" She peeped in the room. "It's Lupin!" she said. He did look a little tired and thinned, but he smiled at the class as they sat down. Soon, uproar burst out over the vampire essay. "Did you tell him we hadn't reached that part yet?" he asked, with a frown. "Of course, but he wouldn't listen!" "Two rolls of parchment, he says…" "He said we were really behind…" "Two rolls of parchment!" "Don't worry, I'll speak to him. You needn't do the essay." Hermione of course, had already done it. Even Megan, not wanting to risk losing points, had done a good deal of it. It was a much more enjoyable lesson than Snape's. Lupin had brought a Hinkypunk, a little ghostlike creature that looked pretty frail and harmless. "These lure travellers into bogs. See the lantern its' holding? People follow the light and get trapped."' The class ended and Megan made to leave along with the rest but- "Megan? Can I have a word?" "I'll see you guys later." She said to her friends. They left. Megan turned to Lupin. "Come with me. I need to head to the owlery and send a letter." They reached the grounds and he sent his letter. Hedwig followed them as they left. "Hey, Hedwig." She stroked her feathers as Lupin attached his letter to a school owl. "A nice owl you have," he said. "Thank you." Hedwig was a little restless, so Megan took her onto her arm to let her fly freely for a while. They paused by the lake. The sun was out now, even if it was a little chilly. "… I heard about the match…" he said. "And I was sorry to hear about your broom, is it repairable at all?" "No…" Megan said sadly. "The Willow smashed it to pieces…" "I remember the year they planted it. It was my first year at Hogwarts… People used to play a game, trying to get close enough to touch it without being hit. When a student almost lost an eye, we were forbidden to go near it. A broom wouldn't stand a chance…" "… Did you hear about… the Dementors?" she asked with difficulty. "I did, yes. I doubt anyone ever saw Professor Dumbledore that angry. They were getting restless… I suppose they caused you to fall?" She was unable to say "yes", so she just nodded. Then, she saw her chance to maybe get an answer. "… Professor, why do they affect me so much? I mean… No one else passes out when they're there, or hear screaming… Why I am so… I don't know…" "It has nothing to do with weakness, Megan," he said immediately. "If anything, you're one of the strongest people I've met. Facing Lord Voldemort twice before you're even a teenager to protect the ones you love… that's a sign of indubitable strength to me." "Then why…? Why do I pass out?" "For the very same reason you grew strong," he said. "You have experienced terrible things in your past that no one else has or will." They watched each other. The sun highlighted his grey hairs, despite his clearly young face. "Dementors are among the foulest creatures on this earth," he said. "They drain every good feeling, every hope they can find and replace it by despair and darkness. They can, if given time, suck out all the goodness in someone until they are like them: soulless, left with nothing but one's worst experiences. And what you have endured, Megan, is enough for anyone to fall off their broom. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing, you hear?" "… Yes, sir…" she said. She looked at the lake and sighed. "Why did they have to come to the match?" "Hunger," he answered. "They didn't get much to feed on outside the school, and such a large crowd full of excitement and emotions… their idea of a feast." "Azkaban must be a living hell…" Megan muttered. Lupin nodded. "It's on an island, not that they would need it… people get trapped inside their heads… most go mad in weeks." Megan shuddered. Then, something occurred to her. "… Sirius Black managed to escape, though…" she said. "Yes, but, er… well, he must have found a way. I wouldn't have thought it possible…" There was a silence. "… Sir… I want to know how to fight them…" she said after a moment. "The Dementors. D'you think you could teach me? You made the Dementor on the train go away…" "That was one Dementor." He reminded her. "The more there are, the harder it is to repel them." "But you made it go away." "Oh, I don't claim to be an expert…" "Professor, if they come again, I need to be able to defend myself…" Megan said. They considered each other a long moment. She didn't know it, but more than ever, Lupin was reminded of her parents. He sighed. "Well, seeing as they appear to have a particular interest in you, perhaps you're right, and I should teach you. But after the holidays. I have much to do before then, and that leaves little time for you, I'm afraid." Megan raised her arm to let Hedwig take off and watched as she soared above them. Things definitely improved over the next few weeks: at the end of November, and though Cedric was in the losing team, Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff, hough not by a huge margin, meaning Gryffindor was still in the running for the Quidditch cup, even if they were now forced to win. Wood was back in his usual form and trained them as hard as ever no matter the weather. Also, no Dementors were anywhere near the grounds. Probably because of Dumbledore's anger, they seemed to have decided to keep their positions by the entrances. Two weeks before the holidays, snow settled on the grounds and there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Teachers decorated their classrooms with all kinds of things, like floating baubles and holly leaves, or glistening lights that turned to be real fairies. Everyone was discussing their holiday plans. Harry, Hermione and Ron were planning to stay, as well as Cedric, and though they all produced plausible explanations (Ron couldn't stand Percy, Hermione needed the library, Harry's parents hadn't had a romantic Christmas in years, and Cedric's house was full of visiting relatives), Megan knew they were staying to keep her company, and was truly grateful for it. Of course, her spirits were dampened slightly by the Hogsmeade visit on the weekend the holidays started. "Perfect, we can do our Christmas shopping!" Hermione said happily. Megan found it even harder to keep her smile up than the last time. Resigned to the idea of being alone again, she decided to borrow a copy of _Which Broomstick_ to read up on all the different makes. The school broom she was using really wasn't much good. But as she was heading to the library, Fred and George called her. "Guys? Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?" "We wanted to give you an early Christmas present," Fred smiled. "Yeah, you looked so miserable, we said to ourselves: let's be chivalrous…" "What?" "Come in here," they said, leading her into an empty classroom. They stood around a table. Fred pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Megan, who, suspecting one of their jokes, looked up at them. "What's this rubbish?" she asked. "What's this rubbish, she says…" Fred sighed, sounding mortally offended. "George, explain." "This, my dear Megan, is the secret to our success," George said. "A real wrench giving it to you, believe me," Fred said. "But, we decided you need it more than us. We don't really need it any more." "What, this old bit of parchment?" "No ordinary bit of parchment," Fred said. "George, if you will." He pulled out his wand and pointed it to the piece of parchment. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._" All at once, the parchment was covered in lines and lines of black ink. In the centre appeared a large set of green letters. Megan read: "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map….?" "Great men. We owe them so much…" Then, she opened it and looked at it. "Hold on… it's Hogwarts!" Indeed, it was. The corridors, the floors, the classrooms. And even the people, with little name tags. Megan saw herself in the classroom with Fred and George. And even… "No… it can't be… is it?" "Dumbledore." "In his study." "Pacing. Does that a lot." Megan looked from the map to them. "So… it shows everyone?" "Everyone," Fred said. "Where they are…" "What they're doing…" "…Every minute… "Of every day." "As long as they're in Hogwarts, of course." Megan stared at them amazed. "Where on Earth did you get this?" "Filch's office, years ago. When we were young and innocent." George said. Megan laughed. It was hilarious to think of Fred and George as anything close to innocent. "Well, more so than we are now, at least," Fred grinned. " are seven passages out of the school. "Filch knows these four, and these two are blocked. We'd recommend this one:" He pointed to a statue. "The one eyed witch on the third floor, right outside here. You just tap it with your wand and say _Dissendium_. It'll lead you straight into Honeydukes' cellar." Megan stepped forwards and put her arms around them both. "Thanks, guys." "Ah, we couldn't leave you without seeing Hogsmeade." George smiled. "A face like yours should smile, not look sad." "And don't forget to wipe the map clean, or anyone can read it." Fred said. "Just touch your wand to it and say "_Mischief managed._" "So, young Megan." George went on. "Mind you behave yourself." "See you in Honeydukes." Fred winked. Megan smiled as they left. Then she looked down at the map again. If Filch really didn't know… she wouldn't need to pass the Dementors at all! But then, the memory of what had happened to Ginny came back to her. What had Mr Weasley said…? _Never trust anything that thinks for itself if you don't know where it keeps its brain_… But then, she didn't want to hurt anyone with it… and the twins had been using it for ages without any trouble… She looked at the passage to Honeydukes, and made up her mind. She rolled up the parchment and headed to the door. No one around? Perfect. She slipped behind the one eyed witch, pulled out her wand and whispered: "_Dissendium!_" At once, the statue moved, revealing a hole just big enough for a slender person to go through. Checking no one was looking, Megan put the map back into her robes and slipped into the small hole. She fell down a long slide and landed hard on the floor. Rubbing her shoulder, she got to her feet, took out her wand again, and said: "_Lumos_!" She was in a long narrow earth passage. She pulled out the map and announced: "_Mischief managed_." The map went blank. Megan tucked it away and marched forwards, her heart hammering. After a long while, she reached a rise in the passage. She was cold and hot at the same time but the thought of almost being there helped. She found a worn staircase in front of her that disappeared upwards. Careful not to be too noisy, she crept up the stairs until she found a trapdoor. Listening carefully, she lifted the trapdoor slowly and peered through the crack. No one seemed to be there. As quickly and quietly as she could, she climbed out and put the door back in place. She could hear a female voice shout: "And get some more Jelly Slugs, would you dear, we're nearly out up here." Megan was just looking up the stairs when she heard steps coming down them. She quickly hid under the stairs and crouched behind a large crate. It was lucky she was so thin, she thought, though she had put on a little weight thanks to a decent diet. The steps went into a corner. She saw his back turned to her. She quietly stepped out and headed up the stairs. She glanced back. The shopkeeper was buried in a box and hadn't noticed her. She quickly crept out from behind the counter and mingled with the crowd, which was so thick no one noticed her. Megan took delight in admiring the many colourful sweets of all shapes and sizes in jars and boxes. Creamy nougat, chocolate hearts with fluttering wings, Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties and all kinds of sweets each more intriguing than the next. Megan then spotted Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cedric around a load of very red lollipops. "Ugh, no, they look like vampire candy…" Hermione said. "I think she's like those, though, wouldn't she?" Harry suggested, indicating Cockroach cluster. "Oh, no you don't." They jumped. "Megan?!" Hermione gasped. "What are you doing here?!" Cedric asked, pulling her into a hug." How did you do it, you're far too young to Apparate…" "No, I used…" She lowered her voice and told them about the map. "I'm their brother! How come they never gave it to _me_?!" Ron asked in outrage. "She's not going to keep it!" Hermione said. "Are you? You'll hand it in?" "No, I will not!" Megan said. "I'd get Fred and George in heaps of trouble!" "But you can't keep it!" "Are you joking?" Ron said. "It's brilliant! Cedric, you tell her!" "I have to admit I'm not sure what to think…" he said frowning. "I mean, I'd never let you get in harm's way, but, still… Even if Fred and George have been using it without any trouble, it would be helpful if we at least knew who these Padfoot, Moony, Prongs and Wormtail fellows were… " "And what about Sirius Black! Or even You-Know-Who?!" Hermione hissed. "That map in the wrong hands could lead them straight to you! Who says it's not one of his other nicknames from his school days?" "She does have a point." Harry admitted. "Hermione, if he had picked another name, it would not have been anything like these, believe me." Megan said."And the passage I went through is the only one that's not blocked or that Filch doesn't know about. Unless one knew-" Then, she paused. What if Black _had_ known? Voldemort certainly wouldn't choose such names but Black…? Just then, Ron cleared his throat and pointed to a sign in the door. _BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_ _Customers are reminded that Dementors will be patrolling the streets every evening at sundown, in order to ensure the safety of Hogsmeade village. We advise you therefore to complete your shopping before nightfall._ _Happy Holidays._ "See? I'd like to see Black get past the Dementors," Ron said. "Besides, the owners live above the shop, they'd hear if someone broke in." "Megan still shouldn't be coming to Hogsmeade, she didn't get a signed form!" Hermione protested. "She'd be in a lot of trouble if she was caught! And what if Black turned up here today?!" "He'd never see her in this," Harry said, indicating the crowd and the swirling snow outside. "They're right, Hermione," Cedric said. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. And it's Christmas, Megan deserves a break. And although I don't quite approve your methods, Miss Potter, "he added with a smile, "I'm glad you were able to come." He touched her nose. Megan smiled before turning to Hermione. "Honestly, Megan…" "Hermione, do stop worrying. I'm fine. Okay?" The boys showed her around the shop, explaining in detail all there was there. Fortunately, Megan had been carrying her cloak because she had thought of going to the Owlery after the library. Then, the five of them left the shop, pockets loaded with sweets. The others already had a load of bags in their hands. Megan enjoyed walking through the streets as much as she enjoyed exploring the shops (alone, as she had some Christmas shopping of her own to do). Hogsmeade was as beautiful as a Christmas card. All the houses and shops were covered in crisp white snow. The others showed her just about everything. She didn't know when she'd be back so she tried to take in everything. "Shall we have a Butterbeer?" Harry offered. "Sounds great," Ron agreed. "Come on, you'll love it, Megan." Cedric said, leading her by the hand. 


	47. Book 3 - Chapter 15

The Three Broomsticks was a small pub, very warm and cosy. A curvy woman was going around serving the tables. The five friends found a table in a corner, with Megan in the least visible spot. Cedric and Harry went to get the drinks.

"Happy Christmas!" they said as they handed the tankards out.

Megan wasn't sure what to expect, as she never drank any alcohol, and didn't particularly want to end up drunk in front of Cedric… She picked up the tankard and took a careful sip. It was fabulous and warmed her whole being in seconds.

"Nice, isn't it?" Cedric grinned.

"It is." She agreed. "It's like-"

But before any of them could hear what it was like. The door suddenly opened. Megan looked around. And gasped. It was professor McGonagall, accompanied by Cornelius Fudge, Flitwick, and Hagrid. If they saw her they were all in huge trouble.

"Quick, put your hood up!" Cedric whispered.

Megan quickly pulled her cloak over her head, just in case the tree was insufficient. There was the scraping sound of chairs being moved as they sat down. They were served and began conversing.

"Join us, Rosmerta, m'dear. I hope business is good?"

"It would be a lot better, if Dementors weren't wandering into my pub every night! It terrifies the customers!"

"Ah, none of us like the things, my dear, but what can we do? I mean, it is Sirius Black we're talking about… I just met some, they're in quite the fury against Dumbledore. He won't let them into the grounds."

"I should certainly think not!" McGonagall snapped. "How can we be expected to teach with those ghastly things around us?"

"I quite agree, Minister," Flitwick said.

"They are merely here to protect you from Black, who is, need I say, much worse!" Fudge said.

Megan's heart pounded uncomfortably. She had completely forgotten that this was the last weekend of term for the teachers as well…! She needed time to get back into Honeydukes if she wanted to get back into the castle…

"Sirius Black in Hogsmeade? What would bring him here?" Rosmerta asked.

"Why, the Potter child of course," Fudge said. "I trust you heard what happened on Halloween?"

"I did." She said. "So you think he's still around, Minister?"

"I'm sure of it." Fudge said.

Hermione cast a meaningful look at the boys.

"You know, I remember him from school, and he's the last person I would have expected to go to the dark side…" Rosmerta said. "Are we even sure he did?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense," Fudge said heavily.

"Really?" Rosmerta asked. "How so?"

"You remember that when the Potters found out You-Know-Who was after them, they went into hiding?" McGonagall said. "Few knew where they were. One who did, was Sirius Black."

"Yes," Flitwick said. "He and James were thick as thieves, weren't they?"

Megan, unable to believe her ears, listening intently, barely noticed her friends looking at her. Cautiously she peered over her shoulder.

"Yes, Black and Potter… you never saw one far from the other, did you…" McGonagall said. "Rather like the Weasley twins, really. Dumbledore was relentlessly fighting against You-Know-Who, as you can imagine. But he had spies, and one of them tipped him off. Dumbledore alerted the Potters at once, of course. Naturally, You-Know-Who isn't an easy person to hide from, so Dumbledore proposed the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?"

"It's a very complex spell," Flitwick said. "A secret is concealed inside a person, the Secret Keeper, and it is impossible to get a hold of unless the Secret Keeper divulges it. Even if it's right under their nose, they can't find it."

"And Black was Secret Keeper for the Potters?" Rosmerta asked.

"Of course, and James would swear up and down he would never betray them. Yet, Dumbledore was worried. He even offered to be Secret Keeper himself."

"Did he suspect Black?"

"He knew someone close to the Potters was reporting their actions to You-Know-Who. But James insisted on using Black, and not a week later…"

"He betrayed them…?" Rosmerta gasped.

"He did indeed. Must have been waiting to openly claim his support to the dark side." Fudge said. "But of course, their daughter stopped him, didn't she? When You-Know-Who fell, he had to run."

"I can't believe I trusted 'im…" growled Hagrid. "He looked so sad when 'e found ou', and I must be the las' one 'e saw before he killed all those poor people! I rescued Megan, poor thing had that gash on her forehead, an' Lily and James dead. Din' know he was their Secret Keeper, thought he'd jus' come to see what he could do. He offered to take her on tha' motorbike of 'is. Said 'Give her to me, I"m her godfather, I'll look up after her…'"

Megan stood frozen.

"Told 'im no, she was to go t'her aunt and uncle." Hagrid went on gruffly. "Told 'im Dumbledore's orders. But what if I had given 'er to him, eh? Woulda tossed 'er into the ocean first chance he got, I'll bet!"

"So he left, until he was caught, of course… and got thrown in Azkaban where he stayed for the next twelve years… well, until recently."

"Is he truly mad, Minister?" Rosmerta asked.

"Well, had you so asked a few months ago, I would have said so without hesitation, my dear, what with his master being defeated and the murder of all those people…" Fudge said "But, just between us, when I was last in Azkaban… You know how they all seem to lack any sense, in there. Well, I was positively astounded at how _normal_ Black seemed. He was clearly worn, of course, but his mind was as clear as anyone's! Asked me for my newspaper in quite the civil manner, said he missed crosswords…!"

Megan wasn't sure what to make of that, but it was low on her priority list at the moment.

"And goodness, he's among the most heavily guarded there!"

"Why d'you think he escaped? To rejoin You-Know-Who?" Rosmerta asked.

"I would imagine it's somewhere in his plans…" he said. "He'll be caught long before, of course."

There was the clinking of a glass being set down.

"If you're dining with the Headmaster, Cornelius, we should be off."

"Ah, yes, yes… er, quite right, Minerva."

The five eavesdroppers heard the sound of chairs shifting and feet heading to the door.

"… Megan…?"

Megan pulled a couple of coins from her pocket, dropped them on the table, jumped to her feet and strode out of the pub.

She didn't feel anything as she shot through the streets. The snow kept falling, and the wind blew her hood down, but no one was paying attention to her. She walked up the main road until she saw a secluded spot. She found a large rock in an isolated corner and sat down on it. So that's what Mr Weasley had meant when he had told her not to go looking for Sirius Black… because he was responsible for everything she'd been through all her life. He was the reason she had grown up with no parents, with an aunt and uncle who hated her, the reason Voldemort had attacked her and was intent on finishing what he'd started… She felt hollow. How could one call themselves a friend, earn endless trust, and then just… betray those who had given them said trust…! That was… wrong. Friendship was supposed to be good, warm… the kind of thing that made you feel better no matter how bad things got, that prevented you from ever feeling alone… this was… twisting the idea. Tears of both pain and anger slid down her cheeks. Her parents hadn't just been taken from her, they had been betrayed…! If Black hadn't told Voldemort where they were she would have grown up like any normal girl. Yes, she may not have been who she was now, but she wouldn't have been famous and maybe she wouldn't have been so reckless, but she would have had parents… but then, if she hadn't grown up with Muggles, she may never have met Cedric… but even if that was true, did anyone deserve to be ripped from their family like that? She didn't think so.

"Megan…?"

Cedric stepped towards her. She looked up at him. Harry, Ron and Hermione standing a little further away. Megan let him pull her close and clung to him.

"He was their friend…" she said, looking up at him. "And he betrayed them… they trusted him and he threw them in the lion's pit! What kind of friend does that?!"

"… I don't know, Megan… maybe we don't know everything…" he said.

Megan wiped her eyes with her hand.

"I don't see what could excuse betraying your best friend…" Megan said.

Megan wasn't sure how she got back through the passage, but she somehow did. She hardly paid any attention to what she was doing, because she couldn't get the conversation out of her head. Why had no one ever told her? Hagrid, Dumbledore, Mr Weasley, Fudge… none of them had told her the truth about her parents' death… that Sirius Black, their most trusted friend, had sold them over to Voldemort. If they hadn't trusted him so much, they might still be alive… she couldn't stop thinking about that. She barely noticed Harry, Hermione and Ron watching her nervously over dinner, saying nothing of their discoveries because Percy sat near them. And when they went back to their common room, Megan headed straight to her dormitory, to avoid having Fred and George ask her if she'd reached Hogsmeade or not. She didn't feel in the mood. Megan sat on her bed and pulled out her photo album. Hagrid had given it to her when she had left Hogwarts at the end of her first year. She found the picture of her parents' wedding. In her long white dress, her mother was stunning. She looked at the faces. There he was, beside her father. She had never thought of it before. Had she not known, she would never have guessed he and the escapee were the same person. His face wasn't sunken and worn, but glowing and smiling. Even friendly… so much that Megan felt a doubt slither into her mind. Could one fake joy that well…? Was he already planning to have her parents killed…? She snapped the book shut and changed for bed, unsure what to think.

"… Megan…?"

She had just finished when Hermione came in.

"… Are you okay…?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah… I'll be fine."

"… We'll figure it out, okay?"

She nodded and went to bed.

Megan was standing in a beautiful garden, illuminated by the sun. Wite and pink roses had bloomed all over the place. She felt smething tickle under her feet. Looking down, she noticed she was barefoot. She wondered what that was about. She was dressed in plain faded blue jeans and a white shirt, her long hair hanging down loosely. She looked around. The garden was full of people. And then, to Megan's amazement, she realised where she was.

"… Mom and Dad's wedding…" she whispered. "But what…?"

Just then, a cheerful tune filled the air. Everyone bustled about, looking for seats. Megan didn't move, waiting. Then, at the front, by the white archay, she recognised her father, and beside him, Sirius Black. Both were grinning at each other, their hair a mix of tidy and messy, like they ahd tried unsuccessfully to tame it.

_He was their best friend,_ Megan thought. _Of course he'd be best man._

She glanced around the crowd, trying to see if she recognised anyone. There, she thought, was Lupin, a lot younger, but definitely recognisable. And there, a little further away, was…

"… No… Dumbledore?!"

Indeed it was. Everyone was waiting excitedly for the bride to arrive. The cheerful tune went on, and eventually, she came. Her long dress pristine white, her white bouquet in hand, glowing with happiness.

She doesn't know she's going to die soon… Megan thought to herself.

She knew this had to be a dream. How could she have any memory of her parents getting married, if she wasn't even born? She looked to see who was walking her to the altar. She had never seen him but imagined it to be her grandfather, Lily's father. She remembered Petunia saying that her parents had, contrary to her and her husband later on, never been against Lily being a witch. She sighed. She would have been happier growing with them… but that had obviously not been meant to be. She watched as her mother walked down the aisle, reached her father, and were wed… but as they were leaning forwards to kiss, thus sealing the ceremony, the scene blurred and changed. Megan tried to run forwards, but stumbled and found herself somewhere else.

She got to her feet, massaging her elbow. She looked around, and recognised King's Cross. And the train was just coming in. In the crowd, she recognised Mr and Mrs Weasley, as well as Harry's and Cedric's parents. She looked around, and gasped. There, standing together holding hands, were her own parents. But that wasn't possible, they'd died before she had been old enough to enter Hogwarts! Just then, she heard a voice:

"Mum, Dad!"

She looked around. A girl, a little older than herself, maybe fifteen, washurrying towards them.

"… But that's… me?" Megan whispered.

Sure enough, the green eyes and red hair so like her mothers were definitely hers. But to Megan's astonishment… her forehead was bare. It had no scar on it…

Megan looked around and waved to someone. Megan looked and saw Lavender and Parvati waving merrily back. That was odd… they were on speaking terms but they had never been exactly friends… But wasn't what shocked Megan most. She recognised Harry, Ron and Hermione climbing off the train together, but she didn't even look at them, and neither did they. And then, Cedric walked off to find his parents, again, without pausing to speak to her… Were they all fighting or something? It seemed unlikely. Megan then understood the problem. She had become friends with Ron because she had asked his mother for help to find the platform. That had lead to Harry meeting them (because of Malfoy), and Hermione would probably not have paid much more attention to them if Megan hadn't been keen on books like her. And Cedric was in the same category as Ron. If she'd had her parents, she wouldn't have needed his help and they wouldn't have even spoken… but what about her being friends with Lavender and Parvati…? She had nothing against them, but had never had much patience with their superficiality… did that mean she had grown up loved but superficial? Although, when she thought about it, it made sense. She wouldn't have had many cares, especially with her parents' money, and thus wouldn't have known the value of friendship and love… she'd porbably have had a school year like anyone else… without danger, mystery or evil plots… And yet, as much as she enjoyed a bit of peace, she had to admit that never having anything happen would get boring… and as dangerous as it had been, Megan had felt useful, like she could make a difference. Or maybe it was to prove herself that she wasn't as worthless as the Dursleys had always tried to get make her think… and… there was no way around it: that had all happened because her parents had died… And as much as she missed her parents, she couldn't even fathom a life without Harry, Ron, Hermione or Cedric…

Megan's eyes snapped open, but she lay silent in her four poster. There was no sound except from the quiet breathing o the other girls. Megan was almost surprised she hadn't imagined Sirius Black murdering everyone she cared about…. But then, she had been wondering about him all evening… maybe she had a hard time envisoning him as a killer. Or maybe her mind had shut the information out to spare her or something. Now that she had calmed down from the shock of founding out her parents knew Sirius Black, she could look more objectively. The expression of happiness on the picture and the reaction Hagrid had described after her parents' murder were clues that seemed contradictory with the rest… maybe he hadn't wanted to betray them, but had been forced to, which would explain both his reaction and how Voldemort found her home… But if they were as close, could you ever really do that? She knew she would die rather than betray her friends… but if he was Secret Keeper, no one else could have found them unless he told them... and what Fudge had described about him in Azkaban… None of this added up, and she felt she was missing some key information, somehow… but so far, everything indicated he ha indeed betrayed her mother and father, leading them to be killed. She sighed and turned over. At least now, she knew one thing. She had no idea what those dreams were about, nor how much truth there were to them, but it made her realise her parents' deaths, though unfair, hadn't brought only bad things in her life.


	48. Book 3 - Chapter 16

Next morning, Megan woke up to find her dormitory empty. It was already past nine thirty. She got dressed quickly and headed down to the common room, wondering why neither Hermione nor Ginny had woken her. When it was empty, she headed to the Great Hall. Her friends were there already. Cedric had left his table to join them.

"Oh, there you are, Megan!" Harry said.

"Megan, you look awful." Hermione said, glancing from her book.

Megan hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

"How come you're still here? Where is everyone?"

Some other students were still seated when they should have been in class a while ago.

"First day of the holidays," Cedric said who was standing beside them. "They were thinking of coming to wake you."

She sat down.

"You really don't look very well…" Hermione said anxiously.

"I'm fine." She said.

Cedric sat down beside her and said:

"Megan, listen… we know you were shaken up by yesterday… and… we just want to make sure you're not going to do anything stupid…"

"Like what?"

"Find Black." Ron said.

"You can't, Megan…"

"He's not worth dying for…"

"Whatever he did, your parents…"

"Guys!" she interrupted. "I'm fine. No, I won't go looking for Black. He sounds intent on finding me, so I'll just wait to see if he does. And fight."

"Megan-"

"He betrayed my parents, Hermione!" Megan said. "I grew up with the worst family imaginable because of him! You think I'm just going to let him kill me?"

"Black will be caught and thrown back in Azkaban, where he belongs…" Harry said.

"You heard them yesterday, he's not affected!" Megan said.

"Megan, d'you know what the Pettigrews got after he was killed?" Cedric asked her, looking tensely into her eyes. "Posthumous Order of Merlin First Class… and a finger. That's all that was left. And I will be a Slytherin before I let him do that to you."

"Megan, please…!" Hermione wailed. "What he did was terrible, but… but you'd be playing into his hands! You've got to be reasonable… You know your parents wouldn't want you in that kind of danger…"

"How do I know, I never spoke to them…" Megan said shortly.

"Look… let's just forget about it for a bit…" Harry said. "It's the Holidays. How about going to see Hagrid?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Ron said.

And so they did. Megan thought of asking Hagrid about Black, but when they crossed the grounds to Hagrid's hut, he wasn't there. A note said he had been summoned to an official hearing about Buckbeak.

It wasn't till a few hours later that they heard he had returned. And though Megan didn't forget about Black, she didn't have the heart to bother Hagrid with that when he was in trouble. They found him by the lake wearing a hairy suit and tossing pebbles across the water.

"Hagrid?"

He glanced around.

"H'llo…" he said.

"… We found your note," Cedric said.

"How did it go, Hagrid? The hearing?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they took turns explainin' why we were there, 'course I knew that…" he said.

"Then, I explained how Buckbeak hadn't liked being advanced on, and how he had just felt threatened. That you, Megan, had had no trouble with 'im at all. Then, Malfoy took his turn, you know 'im, he said his son had done nothing wrong, and Buckbeak had attacked him because he was unpredictable, and ergo dangerous aroun' students."

There was a silence.

"So what did they say…?" Megan asked.

Hagrid was shaken with silent sobs.

"… He's… been condemned to death…"

"No!" Hermione cried.

"Yeah…" Hagrid sniffled. "They reckoned I started too big… I jus' thought… it d' be interestin'…"

Megan and the others felt for Hagrid, but they were pretty sure that even with the best defence in the world, nothing Lucius Malfoy was involved in would work in their favour… if only Malfoy had followed the rules!

Christmas morning arrived. Megan was woken up by Hermione who called out to her and pointed to the foot of her bed:

"Hey, it's Christmas, presents!"

Megan had realised her attitude may have been a little foolish after Hogsmeade, yet she still wouldn't let Black get to her without fighting. But she decided to not think of that for the moment. They took their parcels and joined the boys, settled down in front of the fire. Megan would have liked Cedric to be there since he was here this year, but that was against the rules. She got a new red jumper from Mrs Weasley, Which was lucky for she had again outgrown her previous one. With that was a box of self levitating scented candles shaped like stars from Cedric, a set of multi-coloured quills from Hermione, a box of Chocolate Frogs from Ron, a book on magical myths and legends in the wizarding world from Harry, and a smaller package with no card or anything.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"… I don't know…"

She opened the package. It was a small golden chain with a shining heart-shaped pendant with a red stone cast in an ornate silver casing. It was beautiful.

"Wow… who'd send you that?"

"I don't know…" Megan said. "But I think I've seen it…"

Before anyone could say anything about the mysterious present, Crookshanks bounced from the chair he had curled up in and leaped on Ron. Harry only just managed to catch him before he did, while Ron quickly rolled out of the way.

"Hermione, get that stinking beast of yours out of here, would you?" Ron said angrily.  
Hermione picked him up and strode to the girls' dormitories. Harry and Megan looked at Ron who was examining his rat. He was thinner than ever, and balding. He was definitely looking poorly.

"He's not looking too good, is he…?" Harry said.

"He'd be fine if that orange beast of a cat would leave him alone!" Ron said crossly.

But Megan was starting to think that since a normal rat didn't live very long, and that Percy had had him a while before Ron, Scabbers, who had shown no special powers of any kind, was approaching the end of his life. And she knew that even if Ron often complained about him being useless, he would be really sad if he died.

The morning was, as a result, rather less cheerful that it would have been, despite the cheerful decorations and warm fire, because Hermione and Ron were fighting again. They were angry at each other over Crookshanks and Scabbers for the umpteenth time since Hermione had bought him. Megan and Harry eventually stopped trying to patch things up, since it was soon fairly obvious it wouldn't work. Megan turned to admiring the pendant, which, she noticed, Hermione eyed suspiciously for some reason. She had felt sure she had seen it and had brought down her album to look at her mother's pictures, to see if she'd seen it there. She found it quite quickly, on the photo of her parents' wedding. It was around her mother's neck… Megan's eyes rested on the moving figure Sirius Black. How had he gotten hold of the pendant…? Had he searched their house after seeing Hagrid? But why? To find something of his friends' to remember them by? If he'd betrayed them, why bother? But then, something came to further perplex Megan. He and her father exchanged a look that reminded her of those looks she and her own friends shared. And the more she looked, the more confused she got. The same questions came back into her mind, but still devoid of answers. How could someone fake friendship so well? And then, if they were sincere, what in the world would drive them to betray someone they seemed so close to? Megan knew that as far as she was concerned, she would die before she would do anything against any of her friends… so she just couldn't understand why Sirius Black had done it. Maybe Cedric was right… maybe they were missing a key element… because try as she might, she couldn't make any sense of all the pieces of information she had.

"Looks like a different man, doesn't he…" Harry said beside her.

Megan sighed. She kept thinking the same thing and couldn't get it out of her head.

"… Yeah, I know." She said. "He doesn't look like someone who could betray his best friends…"

At lunchtime, they headed down to the Great Hall. Megan left the pendant in her bag, despite her temptation to wear it. The tables were moved to the side again, except this time there were very few people. The decorations were as beautiful as ever, though it felt a little more overwhelming with so few guests. Megan reckoned people wanted to be away from Sirius Black, or else parents wanted to keep their children close. If she were a parent and a dangerous escapee was on the loose, she would certainly make sure her children were safe. Aside from them and Cedric, Megan and her friends was only one students: a shy first year, who reminded Megan of her first time at Hogwarts.

"Merry Christmas, all!" Dumbledore smiled.

"Hey, Cedric," Megan said as he joined them.

"Happy Christmas," he smiled. "Thanks for that great Quidditch related joke book, it's hilarious."

"Glad you liked it," Megan smiled. "And thanks for the candles, they smell wonderful."

"You're very welcome."

They sat down while Dumbledore handed crackers to everyone. He and a very reluctant Snape pulled one together, and a large hat with a stuffed vulture fell out. Megan and Cedric glanced at each other. They managed not to laugh too loudly, but couldn't resist a few snorts of laughter. Megan's and Cedric's revealed a pair of matching silver rings. They were pretty simple in design.

"You have one, I'll have the other," he offered.

Megan kept it to herself, but she was extremely pleased. It would be a symbol of the strong, however difficult to define, bond between them. They smiled at each other.

"Do tuck in!" Dumbledore said.

Just as they were serving each other in turkey, sausages, potatoes, bacon rolls, Brussels sprouts and pumpkin juice, when the doors opened.

"Why, Sybill, what a pleasant surprise!" Dumbledore, rising to greet the newcomer.

Megan glanced round, and saw Professor Trelawney striding towards them, her usual bangles and shawls about her.

"I foresaw myself meeting with you", she said in her misty voice. "And I said to myself "Sybill, this is a sign of fate.", and hastened to join you."

"Do let me draw a chair for you." Dumbledore said, and with a wave of his wand, he created a chair.

However, she didn't sit down. She had been looking around the table, her eyes suddenly wide (or even wider, because her glasses did it a lot already).

"I dare not, Headmaster! If I sit, we shall be thirteen!" she squawked. "It would be terribly unlucky!"

"We'll risk it, Sybill, do please sit down." McGonagall said impatiently.

So, she sat down.

"Excuse me, professor Dumbledore?" Megan asked.

The first year gaped at her for addressing the headmaster directly.

"Yes, Megan?"

"Where's professor Lupin?"

"Ah, I fear the poor lad is ill again," he said with a sigh. "So unfortunate it had to happen today of all days."

Megan agreed, not just because it was Christmas but because she really liked professor Lupin. Even if his way of reading her was a little unsettling. Perhaps he rexognised traits of her parents'.

"Severus, I trust you supplied him with potion?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. He should, in that case, be better soon."

Professor Trelawney acted just about normally throughout the meal, which as exquisite as ever. Megan managed to put her troubles aside for a moment. She and Cedric were getting along better than ever. They now knew each other so well they finished each other's sentences, which always made them laugh or smile. She couldn't help but think he looked more handsome than ever with his hair slightly ruffled, his wide smile and twinkling eyes. She herself was stunning but hardly noticed. Her hair hung about her face, her eyes sparkled, and her red jumper suited her well. Even Hermione and Ron soon cheered up, though they didn't talk to one another. After a long while and several helpings of desert, Cedric and Megan, full of food and laughing, got up at the same time. And froze when a gasp reached their ears.

"My dears!" screamed Professor Trelawney. "Which of you rose first?!"

They exchanged a confused glance.

"Uh… I don't know, why?" Megan asked.

"When thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!" Sybill said dramatically.

"Unless a mad axe-man is waiting in the Entrance Hall, Sybill, I doubt it's relevant," McGonagall replied impatiently.

There were a few chuckles. Professor Trelawney looked deeply affronted.

"You guys coming?" Megan asked.

Harry and Ron followed, but Hermione said:

"I want a word with Professor McGonagall."

So they left without her.

Cedric left for his common room and Megan noticed with a flush of pleasure he was wearing the ring from the cracker. She felt a little silly feeling like that over an object from a cracker, but the symbolic was strong enough in her mind to ignore that. She followed the boys up the stairs and into the common room (after passing a distinctly drunk Sir Cadogan) and pulled out her pendant again. Why had whoever had given it to her not said who they were…? She wondered about Dumbledore, who had sent her father's cloak to her two years before, but he had left a note, even if he hadn't signed it… Maybe Lupin, since he had known her parents well, but why not say so…? He had no reason to hide it…

"So that's it, is it?"

Megan looked up. And was astounded to see professor McGonagall and Hermione. Last time she had been in the common room, McGonagall had been there to make some grave announcements.

"Uh… sorry?"

"Miss Granger informed me you were sent a jewel, Potter."

"Well… yes, but…"

Ron was glaring at Hermione whose face was red.

"May I?" McGonagall asked, palm outstretched.

Megan handed her the pendant. She examined it closely.

"Hm… and there was no note, no identification sign of any sort?"

"… No…" Megan said.

"I see. I'm afraid I will have to take this."

"What?!" Megan gasped.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"It will need to be thoroughly checked for jinxes and curses," McGonagall said. "You didn't put it around your neck, did you?" she asked Megan sharply.

"No… But professor, it was my mother's… look…"

She showed her the pendant in the picture.

"An exact likeness, it's true, but as you know, Potter, appearances can be deceiving. Especially when dark magic is involved. It shouldn't be long, a few weeks."

"It's fine, professor, I touched it several times and nothing happened!"

"Charms can be activated many ways, Potter. Jewels are frequent curse carriers, and you can't know if it's safe until you wear it, which is quite out of the question until it is checked. I shall keep you informed."

And she marched out carrying Megan's mother's pendant. She and Harry exchanged a perplexed look. Ron, however, rounded on Hermione.

'What did you go to McGonagall for?!" he asked furiously.

"Ron, don't…!" Megan said.

Hermione's face was red, but she stood strong against Ron.

"I… look, I just… I went to her because I thought – and she agreed – that the pendant could have been sent by Sirius Black!"


	49. Book 3 - Chapter 17

Megan knew Hermione had meant well, but was a little frustrated that she didn't know if she'd see it again. She was pretty sure it wasn't jinxed, but she had to admit it wasn't all that impossible. If Black was smart enough to escape from Azkaban and elude capture for all this time, he could probably manage a scheme like this… she couldn't stop thinking about it and it gave her annoying headaches. Ron was angry at Hermione (again), who, convinced she had acted for the best, began avoiding the common room. Megan tried to talk to her alone, but every time she tried, Hermione would leave.

"Don't worry, she's just busy, she's avoiding pretty much everyone." Cedric told her one day.

She had told him about the pendant.

"I think she was right," he had said. "I wouldn't let you take any chances. Megan, I know we don't have irrefutable proof that he is the one who killed all those people or if he really is after you, but he's still a serious customer, if he managed to get out of Azkaban."

So she was glad to have something else to think about when Lupin called to her after their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class when school started again.

"You remember we discussed private lessons?" he said.

"Yes… to fend of Dementors…"

"That's right. Well, how's Thursday evening?"

"That'd be fine… but it won't be a real Dementor, will it?" She asked, trying not to sound too nervous.

"Oh, no, no. Dear me, that would be far too dangerous," Lupin said. "Not to mention Dumbledore would never agree to or it, and nor, in fact, would I. I'll have to think about that one… how about eight o'clock?"

"That's fine."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another class."

"Of course. Thanks, professor."

And she took her leave.

"Still looks a bit under the weather, doesn't he…?" Harry said as they left.

"Wonder what's wrong with him…" Megan said, frowning slightly.

"Search me," Ron shrugged.

Hermione, who was behind them, let out a loud "tuh" and strode past them.

"What was that for?" Ron asked irritably.

"Oh, she's been working hours on end, I think she's just on edge," Megan said, a frown of worry on her beautiful face.

"Yeah, or she's just trying to get us to talk to her again."

"Why would she do that? She's the one avoiding us." Harry reminded.

That afternoon was Quidditch practise. And Wood was more meticulous than ever, not letting a single mistake pass.

"It's three degrees more to the west, Angelina, we've been over this!" He said. "And Fred, George, be sure you're always in synch, that's your strength. Megan, you're doing okay, but try and go faster, the other beaters won't get a chance to target you with the bludgers that way."

"I would," Megan sighed, but this broom is so slow it's impossible to do anything with it…"

She had been using an old school broom, since she no longer had her own.

"Well, you'll have to get a new one for next match." Wood said. "You want to look in _Quidditch Quality Supplies_."

"Okay."

"Chasers, superb teamwork, keep it up. Beaters, excellent beating. Seeker, great efforts."

Megan sighed again. She had been so much better on her old broom…! She would never be able to win the match with the school relic she was using, even with a player as pathetic as Malfoy, and certainly not against the Ravenclaw Seeker…

"Well, I think that'll do for today," Wood said. "Let's go."

They touched the ground and headed to the changing rooms.

"Don't worry, all you need is a new broom," Katie said to a slightly disheartened Megan.

"I know… but I liked my old broom…"

"We all went through it one day or another," Fred said reasonably. My first broom was Dad's, and I loved it. Then, it stopped working and I was given Bill's, but it just wasn't the same."

"Wasn't the same," Megan finished.

"Well, in any case, you can't keep playing on that school broom," Angelina said.

"No, I know that." Megan said.

They finished changing and made their way back to the castle for dinner.

After dinner, Megan finished her homework and went to bed early, exhausted by practise. She quickly undressed and went to

Thursday came, and at eight o'clock, she made her way to the third floor.

"So, you came…" he said when he saw her, standing up at the top of the small staircase leading to his office. "Now, are you sure about this? This is very advanced magic, you know. Beyond the Ordinary Wizarding Levels…"

"I'm sure."

Now she knew the reason of her fainting, she was more determined than ever to put an end to it.

"Well, everything's prepared…"

Megan then noticed a large box in front of the desk.

"What's that, professor?" she asked as he came down.

"Another Boggart," he asked. "It took me a little while to find this little blighter, but I got there. This is the nearest we'll get to the real thing, as that was of course, out of the question. We can keep him in there in my office when we're not practising."

Megan nodded, secretly relieved.

"Now, I am going to teach you the Patronus Charm. Have you ever heard of it?"

Megan, who hadn't, shook her head.

"Well, in short, it acts like a shield, when cast properly. It allows the wizard to defend himself by creating a barrier. The Dementor will then feed on it rather than the wizard. But you must know that even qualified wizards often have trouble with this charm, it's extremely powerful."

"What does it look like? The Patronus?" Megan asked.

"That depends on the wizard. Each one is unique, but it usually takes the form of an animal. However, in order for it to work, you use an incantation, and you must concentrate on a happy memory with all your might."

Megan thought about this. She hadn't had many happy moments in her time at the Dursleys… She then decided on her first time on her broom.

"Ready?" Lupin asked, hand on the box.

She took a deep breath, focusing as hard as she could on her memory, raised her wand, and nodded.

The moment Lupin opened the box, the black hooded creature rose out of it, and the cold feeling filled Megan as entirely as before. The screaming came again.

_Not Megan!_

_Stand aside, you silly girl!_

_Never! You'll have to kill me first!_

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

_Not Megan!_

"_Expecto… Expecto Patronum_!"

_Stand aside, or I shall remove you!_

_No!_

"_Expecto Patro… Expecto…_"

"Megan!"

She opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor of the room, sweaty. Lupin was kneeling over her.

"Come on, up you get…" he said, helping her up. "Are you all right?"

He handed her a Chocolate Frog. She glanced around. The Boggart had gone. Lupin was watching her anxiously.

"… Yes… the screaming was louder." She said.

"Megan, if you don't want to continue…"

"No! I've got to, professor…!" she said. "If the Dementors come again…"

"All right… But it appears to me your memory wasn't quite strong enough." He said.

Megan wiped the sweat off her brow as she thought. Being around Cedric made her happy… but it wasn't exactly a memory… she then remembered the amazing feeling at Gryffindor's second victory of the House Cup. That was definitely a happy memory. She breathed slowly, trying to keep the thoughts of what was going to happen out of her mind. She tried not to think of her mother. She didn't want to hear her screaming again… or did she…?

"Okay? Concentrating?" Lupin asked. "Go."

Again, he opened the crate… the black soulless being came out again. Megan raised her wand again.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" she shouted. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

_Lily, take Megan, and run! I'll hold him off!_

There was a loud, cold, high pitched laughter, and the scream of her mother dying…

"Megan! Megan, wake up!"

Megan's eyes opened again, she sat up feverishly, panting.

"… I heard dad…" she said. "It's the first time…"

Lupin was getting to his feet. She quickly wiped her cheeks before taking his outstretched hand.

"Maybe we should stop for tonight," Lupin said, concernedly. "I shouldn't have suggested to put you through this…"

"Let me have one more go… I'm not using a powerful enough memory, that's all…"

"Megan, if it's too much-"

"I'm fine." She assured. "Please, let me try one more time."

"As obstinate as your mother…" Lupin muttered with a sigh. "… Very well." He said.

Megan straightened up and thought hard. A really happy memory… then, she found it. The night she had found out she was a witch and was leaving for Hogwarts. That had been the happiest moment of her life aside from when she made friends with Ron, Harry, Hermione and Cedric. If that didn't work, nothing would.

"Are you ready? Concentrating? Okay… go!"

He opened the box. Megan remembered the thought of a new life, a life where she would be accepted for who she was, magical or not, and how happy she had felt…

"_Expecto Patronum!_" she shouted.

No more haughtiness, no more loneliness… not having to wonder about her parents without hoping for an answer…

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" she yelled.

And then, a bright, silver light appeared out of her wand and cast itself between her and the Boggart. The screaming became fainter, and Megan saw the Dementor halt. She was still standing… for now, at least. Her legs felt like wool, though in a different way than when she was near Cedric. Thinking of him strengthened the wall of light, it seemed. But she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on.

"_Riddikulus_!" Lupin shouted, and the Boggart was shot back into the box which he snapped shut with a flick of his wand.

Megan held herself up by leaning on the nearest desk, panting and shaking.

"Excellent, Megan!" Lupin smiled. "Well done! Well done indeed!"

He pulled out a large slab of chocolate from his robes. Megan took it, and bit into it.

"That was incredible, a definite start," he smiled, locking up the box.

"… Thank you…"

There was a short silence.

"Professor…?" Megan asked suddenly. "… If you knew my parents… did you know Sirius Black, too?"

He jerked up.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, his eyes guarded.

"I… I know they were friends at Hogwarts…" Megan said. "And you told me you'd known them too… I just wondered."

Lupin looked out the window.

"Yes, I suppose one would… I did know him…" he said. "Or, I thought I did, anyway… Listen, it's probably time for you to go back to your common room. It's late."

So Megan left, realising they had been at it for over an hour. She walked quickly along the empty corridor, her footsteps echoing in the silence. She glanced around for Filch or Mrs Norris, as they were slightly past curfew. She turned a corner and went up a staircase, biting into her chocolate as she went. Lupin clearly didn't like talking about Black, which only added to her confusion about the whole affair. She had no idea how to decipher the truth and the lies. She swallowed her last bite of chocolate, her mind now wandering to her parents. As awful as hearing their last moments was, Megan couldn't put aside the fact that this was the only time she had heard them since she had been a tiny girl, aside from the dream she had had sometime before going to Hogwarts. And she also knew that she would never be able to produce a real Patronus if part of her wanted to hear her parents again… But she missed them so much… was it so wrong to want to hear them…?

"They're dead." She told herself firmly. "It's hard, it hurts, yes. But they are gone, and there's nothing to be done about it. Hearing echoes of them won't bring them back. Get a grip or we'll never get that Cup."

She wouldn't say it out loud, but was also determined to win it. Two years in a row she had missed the chance to, and this team just had to win before separating for ever. She finally reached the portrait hole.

"Hey, there you are!" Harry said.

He, Ron and Hermione were in a corner finishing homework.

"Where've you been? We were getting worried…" Hermione said.

"I was with Lupin." She said.

"What? You're not in trouble, are you?"

"No, no. I was… practising the Patronus Charm."

"The what?" Harry and Ron asked.

"The Patronus?" Hermione asked. "What's that?"

Harry and Ron gaped at her. Hermione, not know something about magic?

"Don't look at me like that," she said coolly. "Even Dumbledore can't know everything."

"What is it, then, Megan?"

"It's…"

She glanced around to make sure only her friends heard.

"It's the spell that enables you to fend of Dementors."

"What? Why would you want to learn that?"

"Oh, use your head, Harry! Because of what happened at the last Quidditch match! But it sounds frightfully difficult, Megan…"

"It is," she admitted. "Lupin did warn me. But I want to do it. I'm sick of being the only one who faints when a Dementor's around. And I don't want to be the reason we lose the Quiddtich Cup three times in a row."

Hermione frowned.

"How d'you mean?"

"Well, it's all my fault we haven't got it yet. Two years ago I was unconscious during the match so we were flattened."

"You'd just sfought Voldemort all by yourself!" Harry said.

Megan ignored him.

"In second year, we couldn't play at all because Voldemort's memory was plotting to get to me. So I'm going to do anything I can to prevent us from losing this time."

They exchanged a glance.

"I guess… when you look at it that way…"

"But do be careful, won't you, Megan?" Hermione pleaded.

Megan squeezed her hand.

"I will." She promised. "But right now, I'm off to bed. Night."

And she went off to her dormitory, glad that she had been able to finish her homework before meeting Lupin. She was more exhausted than she realised, because she fell asleep almost immediately.

Megan was standing in the dark. She could make out shapes around her, but she couldn't quite tell what they were. Then, she realised she was in the Hogwarts grounds. At night time... no, that couldn't be right... She was in her dormitory... unless... had she made her way out here sleepwalking? It sounded unlikely, but she thought she rmembered reading stress could induce somnambulism sometimes. It never had before but as they said, there was a first time for everything... But she wondered why her mind, or body, she wasn't sure which, had led her out here... and how had no one noticed her? The teachers had been patrolling the grounds and castle every night since the Fat Lady's attack... The thought made her whip round, alert, as though expecting Black to jump her right then and there. But there wasn't a sound. She wondered if she should call out, but her voice seemed lost in her throat. And then, the cold swept over her. She wheeled around and froze. There, a few feet away, advancing upon her in eerie silence, was a hoard of Dementors. She spun round again and tried to get away from them, but she was blocked by another swarm of black hooded monsters. She looked to her right, but again, found her way blocked. Left was a dead end as well. Megan reached for her wand... but it was nowhere to be found. Heart hammering, and honestly beginning to panic, she looked around desperatly, her breathing short and nervous. They were advancing on her. They'd be on her in seconds. She could only watch as they marched on.

"... No... no... don't come near me... no, get away... no! No! NO!"

Megan sat bolt upright, gasping. She thrashed about a few seconds, looking around. She calmed down as she saw she was in her dormitory again.

"Megan? Are you okay?" Hermione's voice whispered.

"What?" Megan gasped looking round.

Her best friend had leaned up to look at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." she said. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah... I didn't mean to wake you. It was just a dream, don't worry..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. Sorry I disturbed you."

Hermione looked at her.

"You know you can talk to me. Right?"

"Of course. But I'm okay. Really."

She could tell from Hermione's face that she wasn't convinced but she didn't insist.

"Night, then," she said simply.

"Night, Hermione."

The next morning, Megan still couldn't get the dream out of her head. She had known the Dementors scared her, but she hadn't expected it to have that much of an effect on her...

She considered asking Lupin about the dream, but since he already had doubts she was capable of doing the Patronus Charm, she didn't want to give him a reason to put an end to them. And her friends would only panic and worry. But that dream had been unsettling... but she couldn't let it get to her or she'd never master the Patronus. She did her best to concentrate in class, but the dream and everything else kept nagging at a corner of her mind.

"Megan, what's wrong?"

Harry was looking at her at lunch.

"... Nothing, why?"

"I asked you a question and you didn't hear me."

"Oh... I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you knew what that quote Flitwick gave us was about. _Congitus Hairgo Som?_"

"Oh, er_... Cogito Ergo Sum_. It's Latin for _I think, therefore I am_. It's from Descartes, a Muggle philosopher and physicist. The initial idea was to differentiate animals and humans, I think. But in this context I think he meant we can think and should do so in every circumstance."

She tried to stifle a yawn.

"You really don't look great," Harry said.

"Thanks," she said.

"I just mean you look tired."

"I had a short night." she said.

The boys looked to Hermione but she shook her head to show she knew no more than they did.


	50. Book 3 - Chapter 18

That evening, after doing her homework, Megan pulled out the books and magazines she'd gotten from the library and Wood about broomsticks, to try and help her choose a new one. She sat cross legged in front of the fire with Harry and Ron, while Hermione finished an essay for Arithmancy. The three of them spent over an hour looking over the various models available, their year of commercialisation, comparing speed, design, popularity... but Megan couldn't find a single one that called to her or made her want to buy it. Even the Firebolt (which Ron pointedly tried to convince her to buy, though Megan suspected this was because he was thinking he'd have a chance to borrow it if she did), which she had been intrigued by in Diagon Alley, hadn't even registered with her.

"How about a Nimbus 2001?" Ron suggested.

"Malfoy's got one, I'm not having anything he has," she said firmly.

"Well, how about another Nimbus?" Harry suggested.

"... No..."

"Why not?"

"... It might sound silly, but I'd feel I'm betraying my old one."

She sighed and snapped the book shut.

"I can't get into any of them..." she said. "But I'll have to get one soon, or we'll be floored..."

"Why is there so much of a difference between brooms?" Hermione asked curiously.

"They're all built a bit differently, have different speeds, are more or less easy to handle... it's more or less like a car or a bike, I suppose," Megan said. "I mean, no one is identical, is it?"

"It's getting late," Harry said, glancing at his watch. "Maybe you should sleep on it. And there's still time to think about it."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe you're right."

"I'm turning in, too," Hermione said, packing her bag and putting it over her shoulder. "Night."

"Night guys."

This just wasn't Megan's week. She had another dream the following night, making her even more exhausted than before. She was floating in mid-air, on the slow school broomstick, staring at the scoreboard. Which read three hundred to ten for Slytherin. She couldn't believe her eyes. How was it possible? They couldn't have lost that badly?! Kate, Angelina and Alicia were far too good! And Wood would never have let that many goals in!

"What the..."

Something, maybe instinct, made her look around. Her six team mates were flying before her, looking at her.

"Guys, what happened, how did we lose like this?"

"You're asking us?"

Megan then took a moment to gauge their expressions. And to Megan's horror, they were looking... resentful. Even Fred and George were looking disappointed.

"Guys...?"

The worst of all was Wood. A mixture of anger and disappointment burned in his features. And Megan knew why. Winning meant the world to him...

"You know what this year's Cup meant to me!" he said. "You knew it!"

"Of course I do... b-"

"I trusted you! I was counting on you!"

Tears of pain and confusion stung Megan's eyes.

"But I..."

"And you let us all down."

And as one being they turned away and made their way towards the ground.

"Guys, wait, I don't understand, why are you saying it's my fault?"

They didn't answer. They didn't even look at her.

"Guys, wait!"

She tried to follow but her broom wouldn't respond. She couldn't steer or move it at all.

"Wood, guys! Wait!"

They walked away into the distance. Megan's eyes snapped open. She heaved a sigh. She was just under pressure, that was all. Not only because of how badly Wood and the team wanted to win, but because the whole school wanted Slytherin overthrown. She rolled over onto her back and sighed. She took a few deep breaths and tried to go back to sleep. But it felt like only a few seconds had gone by when Hermione shook her awake.

Megan wondered how she managed not to fall asleep or yawn all day. Or... almost.

"Megan!"

"What?" Megan gasped, startled.

She had nodded off over lunch, which was almost a miracle given the noisy chatter. Hermione gave her a worried look.

"That dream again?"

Megan rubbed the back of her neck.

"... A dream. Not the same one."

Her friends seemed to understand that she didn't feel like going into it any more than that, because even though they glanced at her questioningly, they said nothing.

"Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey, get yourself excused for the afternoon..." Harry suggested, looking slightly anxious too. "You look dead on your feet."

Megan sighed.

"I can't... It's Potions this afternoon and Snape will never let me go off sick even if Dumbledore told him."

They all knew he probably would, but they got the idea.

"You'll be in even worse trouble if you fall asleep in class, though," Ron said.

"I know..." Megan sighed, and yawned again. "But I don't have much choice. He'll reprimand me either way..."

Her friends glanced at each other.

"Guys, I'll be fine. Relax." Megan told them. "I'll just try and go to bed early. Let's just hope the teachers don't give us heaps of homework this afternoon..."

Hermione checked her watch.

"Come on then, it's almost time for Potions..."

So they made their way to the dungeons, leaving slightly earlier to give Megan time to stop by the bathroom to spray water on her face in an effort to give her more stamina. It didn't feel quite as efficient as she'd hoped, but with luck would be enough to keep her from falling asleep in Snape's class.

January turned into February, and the next match of the championship was drawing nearer as well. Megan had thankfully managed to catch up on her sleep, even if her problems weren't solved by a long shot yet. She still had to order a new broom, or she wouldn't be able to play when it was Gryffindor's turn… as for the pendant, it still hadn't been cleared of danger. And to make things worse, her anti Dementor lessons weren't going as well as she'd hoped. She could still cast a bright layer of light, but it drained her and only just kept the Dementor away.

"You're expecting too highly of yourself, putting too much pressure," Lupin told her. "You are doing amazingly well for a thirteen year old."

"… I thought the Patronus would… charge the Dementor or something," she admitted.

"The true form does do so," Lupin said. "You've made huge progress in a short time. You'll have no trouble keeping the Dementors at bay long enough to get to safety, should they appear again."

"You said it's more difficult if there are more than one," she reminded.

He smiled.

"I have faith in you. I think you've earned a drink. You won't have had it before…"

He pulled out two bottles of Butterbeer from his bag. Megan took care not to say she had had it before.

"Thank you…" she said.

"So, let's drink to your Patronus. I'm sure I saw something that looked like wings, that last time."

Megan drank from her bottle.

"How is it?" he asked.

"It's, great," she said quickly, almost forgetting she wasn't supposed to have tasted it before. "Professor… I was wondering… what's under the Dementor's hood…?"

Lupin lowered his bottle, thinking.

"Well… no one who has seen it is able to say, because they only lower their hood to use their worst weapon."

"… Is that how they make people like them? Suck out their soul…?" Megan asked.

"Yes. It's known as the Dementor's Kiss. So I imagine there is something resembling a mouth under there because they clamp their face to yours."

Megan shuddered. It was creepy to compare something as warm and romantic as a kiss to something as terrible…

"That's what awaits Sirius Black," he added. "It was in this morning's Daily Prophet. The Dementors have permission to perform the kiss if they find him."

Megan drank to give herself an excuse for her silence. She couldn't fully decide if she thought Black deserved such a fate… one the one hand, she still didn't really know if he had betrayed her parents and killed all those people. She wanted to tell Lupin about the conversation in the Three Broomsticks. But she couldn't without revealing her being in Hogsmeade against the rules. She knew he wouldn't be too impressed by that.

Megan was still thinking about how it would feel to have your soul sucked out of you when she almost bumped into Professor McGonagall.

"Do watch where you're going, Potter." She said.

"Oh… sorry, professor."

"I was just looking for you." She said. "Well, here it is, it seems there is nothing wrong with it…"

She handed her the pendant in a small ornate box. She opened it. It was as beautiful as ever.

"You have a good friend, somewhere, Potter." She said. "I hope you've solved your broom problem?"

"Uh… I'm working on it." She said.

"Good. Do try and win, won't you? Professor Snape was kind enough to remind me we haven't won eight years in a row."

"I will." Megan said.

Megan still had a problem to solve, though. She didn't have a broom. Wood had been telling her to order one, but Megan had not found the time or chance to. Nor, really, did she want to. She wanted her old broom back…

"You got it back?" called a voice behind her.

Megan looked around.

"Cedric! What are you doing out here?"

He was coming towards her. It was past nine o'clock, they were both supposed to be in their common rooms.

"I had a bit of homework I had to finish, I was doing some research at the library. I was just on my way back to my common room. You?"

"Anti-Dementor practice."

She hadn't had a chance to tell him about it, they had both been too busy over the past couple of weeks.

"What? I've never even studied the way to counter them!" he said, frowning.

"I asked Lupin." She said.

"You mean he's teaching you with a real Dementor?" he asked, alarmed.

"No, of course not. It's a Boggart. Just as unpleasant, though, believe me." She said.

"That sounds difficult."

"It is. But I'd rather not fall off my broom again at the match." Megan smiled.

"What broom have you got for the game, then?" he asked.

"None, yet," she admitted. "I miss my old one… I can't seem to decide on a model… and I can't just get another Nimbus…"

"Yeah, I remember when I had to change my first broom, a few years ago. It took me ages to decide. But you can't use a school broom for the match, you'll never win."

"… Why do you care, it's not in your team's interest to help us win…" she teased.

"It is in as much as it prevents Slytherin from winning. And besides, we'll have a hard time climbing back up the board."

"Don't be silly, you're a great player…!" Megan protested.

"With the loss we got to Ravenclaw and the difference with Slytherin who beat them, we'd never make it," He said. "We'd have to beat Slytherin, and that's not likely if they beat Ravenclaw. So, I thought I could help you win."

Megan, who was about to ask Cedric what he meant, only then noticed he was carrying a broom.

"Cedric, I can't!" she protested.

"Don't worry, I'm just lending you mine," he smiled. "I won't need it until we play Slytherin. And besides, it's nice to know I'll be helping you beat them too."

She looked at it.

"A Nimbus…"

"Yeah. It's probably not going to feel quite the same as yours, but…"

It didn't feel quite like buying a new one, since it was just a loan.

"Thanks… and I apologise in advance if anything happens to it."

"You just worry about your own safety. How are your lessons coming along?"

"Well, professor Lupin is confident… we'll just have to see, I guess."

There was a silence.

"Well, I suppose we had better get going, before we get into trouble." Cedric said. "Good night, Megan."

"Good night, Cedric… and thanks."

He squeezed her fingers and disappeared round a corner. Megan waited for her heart to calm down a little and headed up the stairs to her common room.

Megan used the next Quidditch practices to get more familiar with the broom. Cedric had been right, it felt slightly different. When Wood asked her where she'd got it, she said a friend had lent it to her. Wood was tense enough as it was. A few days before the match, Megan was polishing it with her Servicing Kit. She didn't want to give it back to him damaged if she could help it. Hermione was working again, and they had patched up since the pendant had returned, though Megan had never truly been angry at her. She was just looking out for her, after all. Megan was sitting in the chair nearest to the table she was at. She looked up and glanced at the huge workload Hermione had in front of her. She also noticed how tired she looked.

"Hermione, how do you get through all this?"

"I just work hard," she said, tiredly, her quill scurrying across the parchment.

"Why not just drop a subject or two?"

"Oh, no, it's all too interesting, really I –"

Just then, a loud shout from the boy's dormitories rung through the room, and Ron came hurtling down.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Megan asked, jumping to her feet.

She saw he was carrying a bed sheet.

"LOOK!" he shouted, pointing to the sheet at Hermione. "LOOK WHAT YOUR BEAST DID!"

Hermione looked terrified at the furious expression on Ron's face. Megan however, though unsettled, stepped forwards.

"RON!" Megan shouted. "Calm down. What is it?"

"What do you think this is?" he asked furiously.

Megan glanced too. There was a red blotch that looked awfully like…

"Blood!" Ron yelled. "Blood! And Scabbers is gone! And let's not forget, _this_ was on the floor!"

He thrust a few ginger hairs onto the table.


	51. Book 3 - Chapter 19

Nothing seemed like it could fix this up. Ron was positive Hermione's cat had eaten his rat, and that she had never taken the problem seriously. He also claimed she was still denying it by suggesting he look again all over the dormitory. As for Hermione, she was adamant he had never had any patience with her cat, that he had been in the dormitory at Christmas, and that the hairs could have come from then. Megan and Harry weren't sure what to think, but when they tried to explain to Hermione he was upset she got angry at them too and snapped she had work to do. Ron had taken losing Scabbers very hard indeed. They all tried to cheer him up, to little avail… So Megan and Harry had to do without Hermione. Hermione and Ron had sat at about a dozen seats from each other at breakfast, lunch and dinner the day after Ron's discovery, neither wanting to be near the other, even if that caused Hermione to be cast aside because Ron sat with Harry and Hermione.

"Look, it's not like she told Crookshanks to eat your rat…" Megan had said.

"She didn't do much to stop him, either, though, did she?" Ron had retorted shortly.

Megan had figured nothing would change Ron's mind, and just let it go.

"I was afraid of this…" Megan sighed that evening in the common room after dinner.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

"Ron and Hermione… they'd been bickering over Crookshanks and Scabbers since day one… I was worrying it might do so much damage their friendship would be beyond repair… Cedric didn't reckon it would happen, but… it looks like he was wrong…

"Megan, they're arguing every other day, they'll make up in a day or two…" Harry said.

"This isn't like that, Harry," Megan reminded. "Ron may have complained about Scabbers, but he cared about him… and we know he never liked Crookshanks, so that was bound to be a bone of contention…"

"A what?"

"Honestly, do you not read at all?" Megan teased. "It means a cause for argument. I prefer the French image of an apple of discord, personally, but there you have it."

Megan laughed at his expression.

"It's the same meaning, just epressed with a different way of describing it. In English, it's bone of contention, right? In French, to say the exact same thing, they say apple of discord. You see?"

"… Why not say the same thing, then?"

"I don't know. To keep their own identity, or something, I suppose."

"Yeah, maybe. Too bad it doesn't help us with Ron and Hermione."

Megan glanced at her two friends, sitting in opposite corners of the common room, and couldn't help but agree.

"Ron and Hermione are fighting again?" Cedric asked.

Megan and Harry had run into him during the lunch break the next day. Hermione had marched off to Ancient Runes while Ron was brooding at the table.

"Yes…" Megan answered heavily. "Ron found blood on his sheets and Scabbers is gone. He's convinced Crooskhanks ate him, and I have to admit I can't see what else could explain the blood…"

Cedric sighed.

"Well, it's not like we weren't expecting something like this to happen sometime," he said. "I mean, a cat and a rat in the same place…"

Megan leaned against the wall wearily.

"Yes, but the problem is Ron's convinced Hermione never took the problem seriously." Megan explained. "While she's certain he's wrong, that Scabbers is just hiding somewhere, and that Ron never had any patience with Crookshanks, meaning that everything bad related to Scabbers is automatically his fault."

She sighed.

"Honestly, I love them both, but their constant fighting isn't half tiring…" she said.

"I know… it's like they look for any excuse…" Harry said.

"I think it's probably more complicated tha that," Cedric said.

"I don't know how we're going to get them to make peace after this one, though…" Megan said defeatedly. "I reckon the only way we could would be to find Scabbers, but how we'd ever do that…"

"Especially if he is in Crookshanks's stomach," Harry pointed out.

Megan and Cedric stared at him.

"What? Just being realistic," he said.

"It's not helping much," Megan replied.

"You said it yourself, all points to Scabbers being dead," Harry said.

"Yeas, but I don't want that to be true…" Megan said with a heavy sigh.

"What would that change?"

"Because if Scabbers really is gone, I'm afraid there's virtually not a chance in a million Ron and Hermione will ever be friends again."

Ron and Hermione didn't speak for most of that week. On the last evening before the match, Wood came to find Megan:

"Ravenclaw's Seeker is Cho Chang. She's pretty good, but she has had some injuries recently … She rides a Comet 260, which won't be much of a match to the Nimbus."

They did a very good practice that day.

"Excellent work, team. Nothing will stop us, tomorrow. Unless… Megan? You've solved your Dementor issue, haven't you?"

"Yes." Megan said, though she wished her Patronus was stronger.

"They won't be at this match, Dumbledore would do his nut," Fred said.

"Let's hope not," Wood said.

Ron and Harry, who had come to watch, joined up with them.

"Now, light dinner and early bed, all of you." Wood instructed. "Let's go."

Megan shouldered her broom and followed her team mates. Dusk was slowly turning into night. She was half way across the grounds when she froze. There, in the distance, was a pair of glistening eyes, watching them. She squinted, trying to see what it was.

"What's wrong?"

Megan looked on, and recognised Crookshanks, poking out from under a bush.

"Get out of it!" Ron snarled, tossing a stone at him.

The cat vanished.

"Probably washing Scabbers down with a bird or two…' he muttered angrily.

"Come on, Ron…" Megan said softly, tugging gently at his arm.

Megan said nothing to either him or Harry, but for a moment, she had thought the eyes had been the Grim's. She shook the thought out of her head.

The next morning, everyone was bustling with conversation about the upcoming match. Megan didn't think she'd ever seen such tension. With the previous loss of Gryffindor, it was anyone's game.

"Sure you can manage, Potter?"

Malfoy was up to his dirty tricks again. He had marched pompously over to the Gryffindor table and was glaring gleefully at them all.

"I think I can handle it," Megan answered calmly.

"Well, I hope that outdated broom of yours has a parachute in case you go too near the Dementors…"

"Pity your Nimbus 2001 doesn't have a third arm," Megan retorted. "That way, you might have a minute inkling of a chance at catching the Snitch."

The Gryffindors howled with laughter, to Malfoy's immense displeasure, who walked away. At a quarter to eleven, they headed down to the changing rooms.

"Now… we all know the importance of today…" Wood said tensely. "If we loose, the cup's out our reach. Just fly your best, and we'll be fine."

They walked out to loud applause. The Ravenclaws, in blue, were entering from their end. Cho was a pretty black haired girl. She smiled at Megan, who smiled politely back.

"Captains, shake hands."

They did. Then, everyone mounted their brooms and took off.

"They're off and the excitement begins!" called Lee Jordan, Gryffindor fifth year and friend of the Weasley twins. "Gryffindor in possession with Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson soaring to the goalposts…"

Megan started speeding in the other direction, looking for the Snitch. But she soon noticed Cho was tailing her closely. She was definitely a good flier. She kept forcing Megan to change directions by cutting across her. But Megan's broom was faster.

"Show her who's boss, Meg!" Fred shouted as he sped past to protect Alicia.

Megan pushed the Nimbus forwards and sped ahead. Cho, unable to keep up, fell behind. The crowd went wild as Katie scored the first Gryffindor goal. And then, Megan caught sight of the Snitch. She wanted to see if Cho was looking to speed towards it before she could do anything, but she knew that even in a second the Snitch could disappear. So, she dived, regardless of Cho, who, of course, saw and followed her. She felt the excitement build inside her; she was a diving expert… Thirty feet from the Snitch… twenty-five… twenty… ten…

"Megan, look out!"

George warned her just in time. A bludger came whooshing her way and she only just managed to avoid it, but lost the Snitch. There was a loud "Oooh" of disappointment. Megan bit her lip.

"Ooh, nice try, Megan. Too bad that bludger got in your way. Gryffindor leads eighty to zero. Chang's trying to keep the pace to Potter's Nimbus, but it's no easy task."

But Ravenclaw were fighting back. Soon they had scored three times, reducing the gap. If Cho got the Snitch, they would lose. She looked carefully around for any speck of gold. There! By the Gryffindor goalpost… She sped forwards, but Cho suddenly got in front of her, blocking her. Megan grit her teeth and quickly glanced back toward the goalpost… gone. She had lost the Snitch again. Cho, knowing she would lose in a race for the Snitch, was tailing her. That gave Megan an idea.

_Okay, then she'll have to keep up._

Megan dived once more, followed by Cho, thinking she'd seen the Snitch. Megan then pulled up sharply and hurtled to the Ravenclaw end of the pitch where the Snitch now fluttered. Suddenly, a shout made her look down. Three black Dementors were there.

Without pausing to think, Megan yanked her wand out, her mind mercifully clear, and yelled:

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

A bright light shot out of her wand and soared down on the Dementors. She didn't stop to watch. She turned around and stretched out her hand, sped forwards… and locked her fingers around the glittering Snitch. She looked at it, hardly daring to believe it. Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. A few moments later, they hit the ground and she was almost knocked to the floor as her six team mates hugged her and heaved her onto their shoulders. Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindors came cheering them in the grounds. Fred and George, standing on either side of Megan, lifted her arms in the air. After a moment, they let her down. Amidst the crowd and excited confusion, Megan spotted Cho.

"Hey, Cho!" she called.

Cho looked up and smiled.

"Congratulations," she said as Megan squeezed her way past.

"Thanks. You were a tough opponent, you had me worrying for a while up there." Megan smiled, holding out her hand.

Cho smiled back and shook it. Now that she could see her more closely, she could tell she was very pretty. Long glossy dark hair, tied into a plait down her neck, wide brown eyes and Asian features, which Megan had figured because of her name. She was a year older than Megan, but only a little smaller.

"It was a great game," Megan smiled.

"Yes," Cho agreed.

They shook hands again and Cho slid out of sight. Megan looked round and found her way back to her cheering team. Cedric stood a little behind. Megan grinned and ran to him, laughing.

"You did it!" he beamed, as she threw her arms around him.

"I know, I almost can't believe it!" she laughed.

"That was quite some Patronus," said a voice behind them as Cedric let her go.

They looked round to see Professor Lupin.

"I didn't feel a thing!" Megan said.

"That would be because they, er… weren't Dementors." Cedric said. "Look."

He and Lupin led her to edge of the pitch. Megan gaped. In a crumpled pile, were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Slytherin captain Marcus Flint. They were all trying to untangle themselves from long, black, hooded robes. Standing above them, was a furious professor McGonagall.

"A cowardly and low attempt at the Gryffindor Seeker's integrity!" she fumed. "Detention to all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake!"

Megan and Cedric grinned. There couldn't have been any better closure for this day. She was capable of producing a strong Patronus, her enemy was being chastised, and she had won the match for her team…

"Come on, Megan!" Fred called. "Party, now!"

"Coming!"

She turned to Cedric.

"Wish you could come too…"

"Nah, we'll have other chances to celebrate things together."

She smiled and hugged him one more time before heading off.

The party lasted all day and long into the night. Fred and George disappeared and returned later with heaps of Butterbeer, sweets and chocolate from Honeydukes.

"Little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," George winked at Megan.

She grinned at him. Then, she spotted Hermione in a corner trying to read a large book.

"Hermione, come and have a break!"

"I can't, I have to read this by Monday…"

"Did you even come to the match?"

"Of course, you did very well, but… I really have to finish this…"

"Hermione, you'll make yourself sick at this rate," Megan said, worried now.

"Megan, I still have four hundred and twenty pages to read!" she said, in an unnaturally high voice. "Besides… he won't want me to join in…"

Megan glanced at Ron. It was true, his expression didn't seem to indicate he was ready to bury the hatchet. And he proved so by saying:

"Pity Scabbers got eaten, he would have loved these Fudge Flies…"

Hermione burst into tears, grabbed her huge book and scurried up the stairs and out of sight in the girls' dormitory.

"Ron…!" Megan said reprovingly.

"What? If she at least acted sorry…"

Megan sighed. Ron wasn't a bad person at heart, but he could be hopelessly stubborn.

Megan tried to go and speak to Hermione almost a dozen times over the afternoon, but everytime she tried, someone called her to recount the thrilling tale of the match. She tried politely refusing, pointing them to another member of the team but everyone insisted on hearing the "Seeker's side of it". So, trying not to sigh too obviously, not wanting to be rude, she had obliged. After three times, it got tiresome, so Megan told them to ask Ron, who was only too happy to describe how the game had been, and clearly enjoying the attention. Once that was done, Megan tried to reach the dormitory again, but this time was called by Colin who insisted on taking some pictures of the winning team. Heaving a sigh, she obliged, and joined the others. And then Neville needed help with the latest history essay (he had wanted to get it done as early as possible because he didn't know if all weekend would be enough, so she spent about an hour helping him with it, explaining bits he didn't understand, correcting the wrong dates… ad by querter past five that afternoon, she still hadn't been able to see Hermione. And there was always someone who wanted to talk to her, congratulate her, and ask her for advice or tips on how to fly like her. Megan didn't know how she didn't lose patience with them all, and worried about Hermione who had been alone all afternoon. She had clearly wanted to be alone at first, but Megan knew she was still upset. She certainly would have been in her place, and she would have liked a friend to talk to… or maybe Hermione had buried herself in her books, but this was not much better in Megan's opinion. Hermione was clearly pushing herself too hard for someone her age. She as bright, and courageous, certainly, but the fact remained she was only human, there was only so much she could do…


	52. Book 3 - Chapter 20

It was past one when they went to bed. Megan yawned, glancing at Hermione who had fallen asleep on her book… she sighed, wishing she'd been able to speak to her. At least she'd finished her book. She got undressed, slid into her four poster and went to sleep. She had a curious dream, but for once, it wasn't in a bad way. She was standing with Cedric, a few years older than she was now, overlooking the ocean, and a large silver phoenix circling gently around them. She and Cedric were holding hands. She glanced at him, and he smiled at her. Then, he turned to her and touched her face-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Megan jumped upright. She darted out of the dormitory and into the common room. As she did, a shadow vanished into the small hall to the portrait.

"Hey! Come back!"

She hurried after them, but when she opened the portrait, they were gone. She looked round, but no one was in sight.

"Darn it," Megan muttered.

She headed back to the common room and up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"What's going on?"

They were all gathered around Ron's bed.

"Ron?"

The lights had been turned on, and Ron sat with a look of utmost terror.

"Ron, are you okay?" she asked, heading to his side.

"Black… with a knife…!" he gasped. "He was there! Look!"

His curtains were slashed. Megan stared, frowning. People outside were asking what the noise was.

"Come on, let's go downstairs…" Megan said, taking Ron's arm.

Soon, everyone was in the common room. Talking animatedly and nervously.

"Now, really, enough's enough!" shouted an angry professor McGonagall.

She was standing before them in her tartan dressing gown, looking furious.

"I am as pleased as all of you that we won the match, but this is getting absurd!"

"Professor, it's not what you think,-" Megan began.

"Professor, Sirius Black attacked me!" Ron interrupted. "He was standing over me with a knife!"

"That's ridiculous, Mr Weasley!" she said. "What possible interest would Black have in you? You must have had a nightmare."

"I wasn't dreaming, I'm telling you he was there!"

"His curtains were torn, professor!" Megan said. "And I saw someone running away through the portrait hole."

"Yeah, we all saw them," Harry said.

"How could he possibly have gotten in, that's ridiculous!"

"Why not ask Sir Cadogan, professor?" Percy asked. "He'll know."

So they all went out through the hole.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man into Gryffindor Tower?" McGonagall asked.

"Why, yes, indeed, my good lady!"

McGonagall's eyes widened in shock.

"… What?! But… but the password!"

"Had them all!" he said. "On a piece of paper."

Megan noticed Neville go white. McGonagall too, had gone pale.

"Who was foolish enough to write down the passwords and leave them lying about?"

"… Professor… it was me…" Neville said in a tiny voice.

McGonagall eyed him and let out a sigh.

"… I should have known…"

"Professor, please, it's not his fault…!" Megan said, stepping forwards. "Sir Cadogan always makes up ridiculously complicated passwords and changes them every other day, so we barely have time to remember one before having to memorise the next… it would make anybody want to write them all down so that they'd be able to get into the common room! And besides, you know Neville would never have left it lying around on purpose!"

McGonagall's eyes turned to Megan.

"Your intentions are noble, Potter. And yes, I know very well that young Longbottom has no malice. But be that as it may, Potter, this cannot slide. He greatly endangered yourself and your fellow classmates. I shall speak with the other teachers and return when I have more news. No one, and I mean _no_ _one_, leaves the tower."

She aroused a search. No one slept that night. Harry kept his arm around Megan, who rested a soothing hand on Ron's arm. Megan was more confused still with this latest incident. Maybe Black had been affected a little by Azkaban or if not, differently than others…

"What could he want with Ron?" Seamus asked.

"Not Ron, you dummy," Fred said. "It's Megan he wanted. Just took the wrong staircase."

"He couldn't have gone up ours anyway," Lavender said. "Girls' dormitories are protected by a charm to prevent boys from going up there."

McGonagall returned at dawn to inform them Black had escaped. And the next day Sir Cadogan was sacked and the Fat Lady returned, on the condition she was afforded extra protection, which she was in the form of two sourly trolls. And security was tightened all over the castle. Flitwick was teaching doors and portraits to recognise Black, and Filch was tracking every hole and crack he could find. Megan did notice that the one-eyed witch statue was unguarded, indicating that she, Fred, George and her friends were the only ones who knew of its secret. And Harry pointed out that any break in at Honeydukes would have been heard about when she asked whether they should tell someone. She was glad they took that view, because it was her only way into Hogsmeade. To Ron's pleasure, he quickly became an instant celebrity. People were paying more attention to him than Megan, which she didn't mind in the least, feeling tired at people looking at her in the corridors or glancing at her scar when they were close enough. Ron was happy to tell anyone who asked him the horrific story.

"I was in bed, dreaming, and then I heard a rip, but I thought it was my dream, see? And I felt a draft and I woke up… and there he was! Right there, holding this huge knife, twelve inches, at least! And then we sort of looked at each other and I yelled. So he ran for it."

"Looks like he's enjoying it, isn't he?" Cedric said, leaning against the wall.

It was after lunch, and there was still a short time before having to go to class.

"Yeah. He'll be disappointed soon, though," Megan said. "People will have forgotten about it in a few days."

But Ron didn't seem to care if it lasted long or not, he just enjoyed it while it did.

"What I wonder is, why?" Harry said. "He could have just killed Ron and left."

Megan shook her head.

"Once he'd yelled, someone would have woken up and he'd have had to kill all of them. I expect once he had been seen, he knew it would be tricky getting back out."

"How did he get in…?!" Cedric asked angrily, frustrated at not knowing. "If Ron hadn't screamed…"

Megan wasn't quite sure why, but she couldn't see Black killing Ron. Yet he had torn the curtains… She couldn't make any sense out of it and it was very annoying. But Cedric seemed convinced he was dangerous. She turned around and touched his arm.

"I'm fine. Listen, I'm not going to stop living for fear of dying."

He sighed, remembering their conversation about the Grim.

"And besides, I'm much better off than poor Neville…" Megan added, glancing to her left.

Neville was sitting in a corner looking thoroughly miserable. McGonagall had been so furious with him that the poor fellow was banned from all Hogsmeade visits, had been given detention for an entire week and the others were forbidden to give him a password.

Two days after the incident, Neville got an even more shameful punishment. A Howler. Ron had received one the year before for putting his father into trouble and borrowing his enchanted car to fly it across the country. He and Megan had almost been expelled for it. Megan felt for him as a large barn owl dropped the dreaded red letter in front of him. He ran from the room under guffaws of laughter from the Slytherins, which doubled as the Howler screamed at Neville about having brought shame to the family.

"Ow! Oh, sorry, Hedwig… thanks."

She hadn't noticed she had a letter too. She gave her owl a piece of bacon and opened the letter.

_Dear Megan, Harry, Cedric and Ron._

_How about tea in my hut this evening around six? I'll pick you up. Stay in the entrance, you're not allowed outside alone._

_Cheers, Hagrid._

"Probably wants to hear about Black," Ron said.

Megan gave it back to Hedwig and sent it to Cedric across the room. She took off and dropped it by him before flying out to the owlery. So, at six that evening they headed to the Entrance Hall. Cedric and Hagrid were already there.

"Hi, Hagrid," Ron said. "Want to hear about Black?"

"Already heard all 'bout it, Ron "

"Oh…" he said, slightly disappointed.

Megan, Cedric and Harry exchanged a smile and followed Hagrid out. When they reached his cabin, they saw Buckbeak eating on the floor.

"… Have they set a date?" Cedric asked.

Hagrid shook his head.

"We motioned for an appeal an' all, so he won' be executed jus' yet… gotta go to London again 'n a couple o' days… Hermione's been helpin' me."

"We should have too… sorry, Hagrid…" Megan apologised.

"I'm not blamin' yeh, kiddo. Lord knows yeh've had other things on yer mind, but I did want to talk to you 'bout somethin'."

"What?"

"Hermione."

"What about her?" Ron asked.

"She's been in a righ' state, tha's wha'. I'm surprised at yeh, Megan, I thought you valued yer friends more than that. Been down here a lo', been feelin' lonely, poor thing. She was really upset after you were attacked, Ron. And you not talkin' to her because of the pendant and her cat…"

"Ate Scabbers!" Ron put in angrily.

"Acted like any cat does." Hagrid said firmly. "Been crying her eyes out, poor mite."

"I've tried talking to her…" Megan said. "But she's been avoiding us since Scabbers disappeared…"

"Megan's been really upset about it too, Hagrid," Cedric said.

"And if Hermione'd just stop defending that cat, I'd speak to her again!" Ron said. "It ate Scabbers and it's a maniac, but she won't hear anything against it!"

"Ah, well, people can be a bi' silly about their pets." Hagrid said wisely.

After discussing the improved chances of Gryffindor, Hagrid walked them back to the castle.

"This is bad…" Cedric frowned as Hagrid left them in the Entrance Hall. "The teachers don't have a clue how Black got in or out without being detected… and…"

He sighed uncomfortably.

"What are you thinking?" Megan asked.

"… It seems insane… but… I wonder if he wasn't helped."

"What?"

"Yes. I mean, come on, this is Hogwarts, it's got strong protections, even more so since Black escaped. So it gets me thinking it would be next to impossible to sneak in without inside help."

One had to admit that made sense.

"But he didn't have help in Azkaban and got out of there, didn't he?" Ron pointed out.

"… Azkaban isn't protected by magic. And if Fudge is right and the Dementors don't affect him…"

"But who would have helped him?" Harry asked. "I can't see any of the teachers doing it, and the students… that's even less likely, they're all terrified of Black."

"Then he forced them!" Ron said excitedly. "Yeah! He forces them with a spell or something…"

"I doubt it… the teachers would notice if someone was acting odd or something…" Megan said. "And I don't think anyone helped him either. I'm more of the opinion he's just really smart."

"Or determined…" Cedric said. "Who's to say he won't try again?"

"I'm pretty sure he won't," Megan said, shaking her head. "I mean, think about it. Everyone here knows he's near the school, he was sighted just last night, and every teacher was searching for him. He won't sneak in again in a hurry."

"Hm… maybe not."

Megan suddenly frowned, thinking.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Something about the whole thing bugs me… He went to school here. He was even in Gryffindor, if he and my dad were so close. How would he chose the wrong staircase?"

"It was dark, and he'd been locked up for twelve years," Harry shrugged.

"Hmmm... maybe," Megan admitted, though she wasn't sure she was convinced.

Cedric bid them goodnight and they returned to Gryffindor Tower where a group had gathered around the notice board.

"Hogsmeade, next weekend." Ron said when he was able to read the notice.

He turned to Megan.

"What d'you reckon…?"' he asked in a low voice.

Megan thought for a moment.

"Well, Filch hasn't done anything to the passage…" Megan said.

She really wanted to go, but it was a little reckless…

"Megan, if you go again, I'll tell McGonagall about the map." Hermione said behind them.

She was sitting behind them at a table.

"It's easy for you to say, you're free to go," Ron said curtly.

"That's not the point, Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

"Oh, isn't it? Then, why don't you enlighten us?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Hermione ignored his quip and glared at him.

"How can you let her go, Ron, after what Black almost did to _you_?!" she asked furiously. "You want him to get her or something?"

"So now you're trying to get her _expelled_!" Ron said outraged. "Haven't you done enough?"

No," Hermione snapped. "I'm trying to keep her from getting killed because of reckless idiots like you!"

"Yeah, by cooping her up twenty-four seven? How thoughtful of you."

"Stop it!" Megan said loudly. "I am not going to let you make me an excuse to fight. Ron, Hermione's only doing what she thinks best, and you know that. So don't be mean."

Ron snorted and looked away. Megan ignored him and turned to Hermione.

"And Hermione, I know you're only trying to protect me, and I love you for it. But I've been through worse than this. I'll be fine."


	53. Book 3 - Chapter 21

Ron and Hermione were still furious at each other as they did their homework. The tension was so thick that after about ten minutes, Megan snapped her book shut and stood up, facing her friends with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, enough, this has got to stop."

Ron and Hermione stared at her.

"What?" they asked at the same time, before glaring at each other.

"This," she said, pointing at them. "Your ridiculous bickering."

"Ridiculous?!" Ron said in outrage. "Her cat killed my rat!"

"Maybe," she agreed. "But she didn't tell it to. And we told you several times cats' instinct dictates they chase mice and rats and other small animals like that. Didn't we?"

"Yeah, but I told her several times Crookshanks was after Scabbers and she never listened!"

"Because he would have done the same had it been any other rat!" Hermione said crossly. "It wasn't Scabbers per se!"

"Oh, so you can read cats' minds, can you?"

"No, I just know how the animal food chain works!"

"Enough!" Megan called. "You two have been through Devil's Snare, giant chess sets and evil plots! Don't you see how stupid this is?"

"Scabbers was my pet!"

"Will you give it a rest, Ron? Listen, I know you're upset about him missing, but you can't blame it on Hermione, all right?"

She raised a hand to silence him before he could argue and looked at Hermione.

"And Hermione, I know you love Crookshanks. I do, Mira's the same to me. But you should have taken Ron's concerns more into consideration. Because he had a rat, and we all knew it could be a target for your cat. And you should understand Ron's sad about Scabbers disappearing, whether he is alive or not."

They were silent.

"I hate seeing you fight, and I know you hate it too. Can't you two just put it behind you? Don't you think it's gone on long enough already?"

They looked at each other, though not quite as resentfully as they had lately.

"... I'm sorry, Ron... it's true, I should have shown more consideration..."

"Yeah." he said.

They waited.

"... Aren't you going to apologise?" Hermione asked, bristling.

"Why? It's your cat that ate my rat!"

Hermione let out a cry of anger and stormed off to the dormitory. Megan sighed. She'd finally been getting somewhere... but again, Ron's stubbornness had gotten in the way. She looked at Ron.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and went off to bed as well.

That night, Megan was watching the map by wand light and popping chocolates into her mouth. She glanced around at the other girls sleeping in the other four posters. The moonlight gleamed through the window, difusing the light from Megan's wand. Just then, she frowned and raised the map closer to her eyes. There, down the hallway on the sixth floor was a label named…

"Peter Pettigrew…?" she whispered.

She then saw the chance to maybe find out the truth about Black and the murder of those twelve Muggles. She jumped out of bed, pulled on a jacket and her shoes and headed out the portrait hole, her wand alight. She kept a close eye on the label and marched quickly after it. Then, she turned a corner and ended right behind Pettigrew… but all she saw was herself. Her hair tied in a ponytail, a few strands running loose along her face, her jacket thrown on… She suddenly heard footsteps and quickly turned the map blank and extinguished her wand. But seconds later, a new wand light shone in her eyes.

"Potter."

Snape was standing in front of her,

"How very like your father you are…" he said coldly. "He too was extremely arrogant, spending his time strutting around the castle…"

"My dad didn't strut," Megan said curtly. "And nor do I. Now, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you could lower your wand. It's hurting my eyes."

He lowered it slightly. Then he spotted the map in her hand.

"What's this?"

"Spare bit of parchment."

Then, he touched it with the tip of his wand and said:

"Reveal your secrets."

Something appeared on the parchment.

"Read it, Potter."

She took the map again, dreading what she'd find… but the map hadn't been unlocked… it was just a small text.

"… Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape, and… Request that he keeps his abnormally large nose out of other people's business…"

"You insolent litt-"

"Professor."

They looked around. Professor Lupin was standing behind Snape.

"Well, well… Lupin. Having a stroll in the moonlight, are we?"

Lupin stepped forwards.

"Megan, you all right?"

She nodded.

"That remains to be seen. I just confiscated this piece of parchment from Potter, it is clearly full of dark magic. Take a look, Lupin, it is after all your area of expertise…"

Lupin took it curiously.

"Oh, it seems to me like it's merely a joke designed to insult whoever tries to read it," he smiled. "I can't see much harm in that."

He looked composed but Megan saw a flicker of nervousness in his eyes. She chanced a slight frown. What was that about?

"Could she possibly have obtained it from the manufacturers?" Snape asked.

"Oh, you mean from Mr Prongs or another of these men?" Lupin asked. "Do you know any of these people, Megan?"

She shook her head, but was careful not to do it too vigorously.

"No, sir."

"You see? It sounds pretty harmless to me," Lupin said brightly. "I suspect it comes from Zonko's?"

He turned to Megan, who nodded.

"Yes."

"So," Snape bounded. "You were in Hogsmeade illegally?"

"No," she said. "Harry and Ron got it for me."

"Well, that clears that up, doesn't it, Severus?" Lupin said cheerfully. "However, if it makes you feel better, I'll take a closer look, as you say it is my area of expertise."

"… Certainly…" Snape said coldly.

"Megan, would you come with me please, I wanted a word about my vampire essay, since I have you at hand."

"Uh… yes, professor…"

"Professor, I bid you good night." Lupin said and marched Megan away.

He led her to his classroom without a word. Once they were in, he said:

"I have no idea how you got this map, Megan…"

"How do you…"

"Never mind. But frankly, I'm _astounded_ you didn't report it." He said. "Particularly after what happened the last time. Your parents gave their lives to save yours. And wandering around the castle unprotected with a killer on the loose sounds to me like a pretty poor way to repay them. Did it never occur to you that this could be a map for Sirius Black to get to you?"

In all honesty, it hadn't. She shook her head. Lupin was right, of course. She felt a little foolish.

"Now, I will not cover for you again, Megan, do you hear?"

"Yes sir…"

"I can't let you have this back," he went on. "Now, hurry back to your dormitory." He said. "And don't make any detours, Megan. If you do –" he tapped the map. "– I shall know, make no mistake."

Megan meant to head to the door but paused.

"Sir… I know it was wrong anyway…" she began. "But the only reason I was out was because I saw someone on the map… someone I thought to be dead."

"Really," Lupin said. "And who might that be?"

"… Peter Pettigrew."

Lupin went pale. Or maybe it was the moonlight on his face, she wasn't sure.

"That's impossible…" he said.

"It's just what I saw…" Megan said. "And… sorry. Thanks for getting me out of trouble."

And she hurried out.

Lupin's words echoed over and over in Megan's mind as she crept along the corridors.

_Your parents gave their lives to save yours. And wandering around the castle unprotected with a killer on the loose sounds to me like a pretty poor way to repay them._

She had never looked at things that way. And felt shameful for it. Because every word Lupin had said was absolutely right. Sirius Black might have been seen that night he'd sneaked into the castle, and she might have not expected him to be foolish enough to go back into the castle so soon after, but that absolutely didn't mean he wouldn't. She quietly glanced around, thankfully meeting no one else. She eventually reached the portrait hole. She slid inside and crept upstairs to the dormitory. Then, carefully so as not to wake the others up, she picked up her photo album from her bed. But as she pulled it out, she dropped it on the floor, dislodging one of the pictures.

"Oh, shoot..."

She quickly glanced around to make sure no one had woken at the noise, and crouched down. She reached out to pick up the picture but saw that it had fallen on its front, and for the first time, she saw something she had never noticed before. A caption on the back of the picture.

_Wherever we are, always be safe. Where your heart beats, ours beats also, for nothing can keep us apart._

_Love Mum and Dad._

She glanced at the picture. It was one of her as a baby in her mother's arms with her father's arm around them. She bit her lip, tears tickling her eyes. And she felt even worse than when Lupin had scolded her. Because this was proof that he had been right. They would have wanted her safe, not off throwing their ultimate love token away like trash... She wiped her eyes and put the picture back in place.

Megan found it hard to go to sleep that night. She couldn't get the incident out of her head. Not only because of what Lupin had said, however true and hard to admit that was, but because of Pettigrew. If he had been dead twelve years, how had he appeared on the map? Had she misread the name but so wanted it to be Pettigrew that she'd rushed into a wild goose chase? But then, if that was the case, why had Lupin reacted the way he had when she'd mentioned his name? And he knew the map. How? She didn't know, and hadn't wanted to pry when she was so obviously at fault. But this was yet another piece of the puzzle that, like all the others, she couldn't get to fit. This whole thing gave her a headache. She wished she at least had an idea how to get some clues or some indication as to which direction she should head... She considered asking Cedric next chance she got, but she soon thought better of it. He would almost certainly react just like Lupin had, with good reason. And Megan was aware she had been unreasonable, but she felt bad enough from Lupin's rebuke without facing Cedric, Hermione's and probably Harry's and Ron's as well when they found out. And worse than all... she felt she'd let her parents down. Like Lupin had said very rightly, they had died to give her a chance to live. And had trampled over that sacrifice. Not intentionally, of course, but the fact remained that she had. But then, was it so wrong to want the truth? To understand? She didn't think so...

_But truth isn't much use when you're dead_, a voice commented in her ear.

There was no denying that, Megan knew it. But she couldn't just sit back and do nothing... It was like every year she spent here things went from complicated to inextricable. And some would say she had no reason to get involved, but she felt she did. Because every time something came up there was a connection to Voldemort, and whenever there was a connection him, there was, apparently, ipso facto a connection to her. She sighed. The Dementors made her feel sick, but it was nothing compared to the way she felt now.

The next morning, and all through the day, Megan still felt a little guilty about the events of the previous night. She did her best to hide it and concentrate on her lessons but, the previous night kept creeping back into her mind. She now realised that she had been extremely lucky. If not Snape, Sirius Black himself could have been there, making a second attempt at killing her. And if even if he hadn't, Snape would have given her enough grief for the rest of the month and he would have been within his right to. The rules were clear: no wandering the school after hours, and the rules were even more firmly enforced after the incident with Ron. But seeing the name of Peter Pettigrew on the map twelve years after he was supposed to have died had made her so sure she could finally get some answers about this whole jumble… not to mention that she wasn't sure if she'd ever get another chance like that. And it had made her act rashly. And more bad news came later that day. Hermione, whom she hadn't seen all day, which Megan suspected was partly because of her umpteenth row with Ron the night before, came up to her when she was heading up to the common room to put her bag down with Harry and Ron.

"What do you want?" Ron asked angrily.

"Ron!" Megan whispered reprovingly, nudging him.

She turned to Hermione.

"What is it?"

Hermione bowed her head and reached into her pocket.

"I… I just thought you'd… want to know…"

She looked up. Megan saw her eyes were bright.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"It... It's Hagrid, he..."

"Is he okay? What happened?" Ron asked, momentarily forgetting to be angry at Hermione.

"He's fine... but they lost the appeal… Buckbeak's going to be executed…"


	54. Book 3 - Chapter 22

"What?!"

"You're joking!" Harry said.

"I wish I was..." Hermione said sadly. "He sent this..."

She held out the piece of parchment. Megan unrolled it and held it out so Ron and Harry could read over her shoulder. It was covered in smudges where Hagrid's tears had fallen on the letter.

_Dear Hermione._

_Lost appeal. I can bring him back to school. Date to be fixed. Thanks for your help. Won't forget it._

_Hagrid._

"They can't do this!" Megan said in outrage.

"Malfoy scared the committee into it…" Hermione said, wiping her eyes. "You know what he's like…"

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'll look into it, but I can't see much…" Hermione answered sadly.

"No you won't, Hermione. Not alone. We'll help." Ron said.

Hermione looked at him and threw her arms around him. And Megan took it as a good sign that Ron's arms wrapped around Hermione as well. Maybe her attempt from the previous night had proven useful after all.

"I'm really sorry about Scabbers…" Hermione said when she released him.

Ron shuffled his feet.

"Well… he was old…" he said awkwardly. "Not to mention useless. And it's not all bad, when you think of it. Never know, Mum and Dad might get me an owl."

Despite the terrible news about Hagrid, Megan was glad it had at least enabled Ron and Hermione to make up. They'd be stronger together if they were to try anything to stop Buckbeak's execution.

So from that day on, they spent all their free time in the library looking up for something to stop Buckbeak's sentence. Harry had suggested they ask Cedric for help, but Megan had refused.

"He's in fifth year."

"So?"

"So, he's got huge exams, this year, and I don't want him to fail because of us." Megan said.

"But you don't mind us failing?" Ron said.

"We'll be okay." Megan said. "And anyway, I don't think there's anything more Cedric can do."

So they'd looked without him. But unfortunately, there was nothing very useful. They half had a mind to ask the teachers for their advice, but didn't think they'd be taken very seriously. And they would probably say the sentence had been decided and that there was nothing more to be done.

"Still no luck?" Cedric asked over dinner that evening as they joined in the Entrance Hall.

"No…" Megan sighed. "I can't help but feel I let Hagrid down… If I'd looked into it earlier, maybe…"

"I don't think it would've changed much," Cedric said heavily. "Like Hermione said, Malfoy scared the committee into the decision. Even with an air tight defense, all he would have to do is threaten the committee, like he did the school board."

"Or buy them off…" Megan agreed bitterly. "It's sickening how that kind of people get their way like that…"

Cedric sighed.

"I know." He said. "But there are just evil people who stop at nothing to get what they want… How's Hagrid holding up, have you seen him yet?"

"Not really. I saw him at mealtimes but we haven't actually spoken. And he looked so miserable, it's heartbreaking…"

Cedric squeezed her shoulder.

"I know you want to help… but in all honesty, I can't see any way out of this."

"I know, and it's awful. Hagrid loves Buckbeak, he'll never get over this… Norbert shook him up enough, and he was just sent away." Megan said. "Buckbeak's going to be killed right before his eyes!"

Cedric nodded sombrely.

"... We'll just have to grit our teeth, and have faith that he'll be strong enough to get through it.'

But even with Ron and Hermione just about friends again, they still had a problem. With the extremely tight security, the only chances Megan and the others had of talking to Hagrid was during Care of Magical Creatures, a couple of days later. And even then, they had to be careful not to be overheard. They used their next lesson to speak to him. As they had expected, he was terribly upset. He loved just about all creatures and hated the idea of one being killed. And this case was especially unfair because Buckbeak had only reacted defensively after Malfoy had made him feel threatened. Any animal would have reacted the same way. But as Hermione had said, with Malfoy pulling the strings, honest people never got their way.

"S'all my fault…" he said. "I was so worried about Beaky after his sentence I got all nervous and kept droppin' me notes… forgettin' those dates you found me, Hermione…"

"No, Hagrid!" Megan said fiercely. "If anyone's at fault, we are. We should have helped you better…"

"Nah, wouldn'a made any difference…" Hagrid said sadly. "The committee's all in Malfoy's pocket… I just want to make sure he's happy… I owe 'im that…"

He turned away towards his hut, his handkerchief on his nose. Megan and the others watched him sadly.

"Look at him blubber!"

They looked around at Malfoy who was gloating.

"I've never seen something as pathetic." He said. "And he's meant to be a teacher…"

_SLAP!_

Megan had been strongly considered slapping him but Hermione, to everyone's astonishment had got there first.

"Don't you dare, Malfoy!" she said furiously. "Don't you dare insult Hagrid!"

"Hermione, don't!" Megan said quickly pinning her arms with her own and pulling her back. "He's not worth it."

She and Malfoy glared at each other. Then, he marched off with his goons as the bell rang. Megan glanced at Hermione.

"Can I let you go, now?" she asked.

"Yes…" she said.

Slowly, Megan released her grip. Then, she and Hermione moved away.

"You had better beat him, Megan…" Hermione said, tears of fury in her eyes. "I can't stand it if Slytherin win!"

Megan agreed.

"He's a pathetic Seeker, he'll never beat me." Megan promised.

"Yeah, no one can beat our Seeker." Harry added.

Hermione nodded.

"Come on…" Megan said, her arm around Hermione. "We're due in Charms…"

They headed up to the castle. But when they were in the classroom, Ron said:

"Where's Hermione gone?"

Megan looked around.

"That's odd, she was right behind me…"

"Maybe she went to the bathroom or something…"

They put it aside for the moment and worked on Cheering Charms. But she didn't turn up all lesson.

"Hermione's never missed a lesson! Even when she was half-cat for a month, she insisted on doing her homework and handing it in!"

"I know… I don't like this… and she'll flip when she sees she missed Cheering Charms…"

"Could've used one, too," Ron said as they headed to lunch.

But Hermione wasn't there either. And when she still hadn't appeared at desert, they began to feel a little worried.

"You don't think Malfoy did something to her, do you?" Harry asked as they headed up to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione was there, fast asleep on the table, a large pile of books around her.

"Hermione…?" Megan said gently, touching her shoulder.

Hermione woke up with a start.

"What? What is it? What class do we have next?"

"Divination, but not for another half hour." Megan said. "Are you okay? What happened, why weren't you in Charms?"

"Oh, no… I forgot…!"

"But how could you forget, you were right beside us outside the classroom!" Ron said.

"Oh, I was thinking of Malfoy, and I lost track of things… I'd better go apologise to professor Flitwick… I'll see you in Divination…"

"Hermione…!"

"I'll catch you later!" Hermione said.

And she hurried out of the room. Megan sighed and decided to go walk her nerves off. She was wandering along the corridors, with no precise destination in mind, when she heard her name. She glanced around.

"Oh, hey, Cedric."

"I saw Hermione rushing past, is everything okay?"

"… Not exactly…"

She told him about Buckbeak and then moved on to Hermione missing Charms.

"… She's gone to apologise to Flitwick… But I'm really getting worried about her, she's

Pushing herself too hard… I don't know how she'll get through the rest of the year at this rate."

"I wonder how she does it… I only have half the subjects she took on and I'm only just managing to keep track of it all…!"

"You know, I've been wondering as well… several times, she was right there with us, and the next second, she was gone! She'd reappear just a few seconds after and give an explanation, but… I don't know. I wonder if she's not hiding something."

"Like what?"

"That's the thing. I have no idea." Megan said, frowning slightly.

She glanced down the hallway.

"I just hope it's not dangerous."

Cedric had Herbology, and that was in the opposite direction, so they parted ways, and Megan made her way up to North Tower. She found Ron and Harry a little further ahead, and hurried up to them.

"Have you seen Hermione?"

"Not yet," Ron said.

She caught up to them a while later, at the foot of the ladder, hastily tying up her hair as she came. She looked both angry and miserable.

"I can't believe it, I missed Cheering Charms…!" she wailed. "I bet they come up in the exams…"

"It'll fine," Megan said. "You ace every test. You worry too much."

They climbed up the ladder into the circular room. On each table was a crystal ball.

"Good, that means we've finished palmistry…" Megan muttered. "I was fed up of seeing her flinch at every glance she had of my hands…"

They sat down.

"I have decided to introduce you to orb gazing a little earlier than planned," Professor Trelawney said. "for the fates have informed me that the examination will concern the orb and I wish for you to have sufficient practice."

Hermione snorted.

"Well, really…! "The fates"… who sets the exam? _She_ does!" she whispered irritably.

Either Trelawney didn't hear her, or she pretended she hadn't. Megan glanced at Hermione, only half surprised by her comment. Her friend had never had much patience with Divination, much like Professor McGonagall. Megan herself found it hard to find it interesting ith Trelawney's huge eyes, shawls and slightly overwhelming perfumes.

"Crystal gazing is a complex and refined art," professor Trelawney said. "I don't expect you to see anything on your first attempt… but if we broaden our minds, my dears, I am sure that some of you may see before the end of the class."

And so they began. Megan was paired up with Hermione.

"Oh, this rubbish is such a waste of time…" Hermione hissed impatiently. "I could be catching up on Cheering Charms!"

"Can anyone see anything, yet?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Loads of fog planned for tonight."

The four of them laughed. Trelawney strode towards them.

"Please, my dears, control yourselves, you are clouding your inner sight!"

She gazed into the ball on the girls' table. Megan sighed. She had a feeling she knew what was coming up next…

"There is something here…!" Trelawney gasped. "I see it… but what is it…?"

Megan would have bet her wand that it was bad news. And sure enough…

"Oh, my dear, it is plainer than ever before…! The G-"

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, not the bloody Grim again!"

Hermione's outburst shocked everyone into silence.

"My dear, it is quite clear to me that you are not gifted in Divination."

"Fine. Then I'm not going to bother any more."

And with that, she shoved the crystal ball off the table and stormed out.

"You saw it, professor! You said at the start of term that one of us would leave!" Parvati said.

"Some day our Hermione's having, eh…?" Harry said.

"Yeah…"

Megan watched her disappear, then glanced back in the ball, and wondered if there really was a Grim… she couldn't see anything. She leaned in closer. And suddenly, she was gone.


	55. Book 3 - Chapter 23

Megan had no idea where she was. She was standing in a shabby old wooden building. She'd never seen it before, and wondered what she was doing here. How had she gotten there anyway? The last time she'd checked, she was in the Divination classroom. And she maybe didn't know where she was now, but she could tell for certain it wasn't the Divination Tower. It was dimly lit but she could still make things out. The broken door, the dusty table and moth eaten curtains… In a corner to her left, was a tattered chair on which Ron was sitting, clutching his leg, which Megan now saw was bleeding. She wanted to move to his side, ask him what had happened, try and help somehow… but she couldn't move and her voice seemed caught in her throat, like almost every other time she'd dreamed lately. But she hadn't even fallen asleep… had she? And not being able to move or speak was getting tiresome. At least her head responded normally. She took in Ron more carefully. He looked like he was in pain, and his face was white. Hermione was near her, looking scared but determined, Harry and Cedric were beside her, the latter holding an arm out in front of her. What was going on? Why were they in this strange place? She couldn't hear a sound, except for the thumping of her heart. And when she turned her head to look around I felt like it was happening in slow motion. And in front of her, with his back turned to her, was a tall man with long tangled brown hair, his arms outstretched… she thought she knew who it was but couldn't remember for some reason. A little to their right, to her utter astonishment, was Lupin, looking at a small man dressed in old grey clothes, and a face like a rat and claw like nails.

She snapped back into reality and touched her temple with a gasp.

"Megan? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Harry asked, touching her arm.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine… it's just a headache." She said. "It's these ruddy fumes, they're making me nauseous."

She wasn't sure they would believe her if she told them the man who was supposed to be after her was protecting her in a vision…

"Are you really okay?"

"Yes, I was just dizzy because of that smoke and heat," she said.

She was especially trying to convince herself because whatever it was she had seen it didn't make sense. It was nowhere she recognised, and if Sirius Black was after her, which they still hadn't irrefutably proven yet, why would he try and protect her? And from who? She'd seen no one who'd threaten her. There was the tiny man, whom she didn't know, but he hardly seemed that dangerous… the more things progressed, the more complex and incomprehensible they got… it was really getting tiresome. And she was reluctant to tell her friends about the vision because she reckoned they would take it as fear of Black and worry even more. The school was already nervous enough as it was regarding Black. But for some reason Megan couldn't feel scared when she thought of him. She wasn't sure why. She voiced the feeling to Cedric, that afternoon during a common study period they had.

"I don't know for sure," he said after thinking a moment. "But I suppose you aren't that scared of Black because he's not You-Know-Who."

They were sitting on one of the stone benches in the Transfiguration courtyard. The weather was getting a little warmer.

"… Maybe. I don't know." She said. "Or maybe it's because I can't decide whether Black scares me or not."

"Why not?"

"… Because… I don't know, at lot of this doesn't make sense. Maybe I just…want to give the benefit of the doubt or something because he was my parents' best friend."

"There are definitely some blanks in the story." He agreed.

"Why are we the only ones to see that, d'you think?" Megan asked. "Most people just see him as a psychopath and don't think twice about it."

Cedric sighed.

"It's easier to think a person's mad and not look any further. Plus, why would they want to? Unless one knows him personally. I mean, you yourself only truly got into the matter after learning he was connected to you and your parents, didn't you?"

That was admittedly true.

"I suppose you're right…"

Cedric leaned against the wall. Megan sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Cedric asked.

"… Yes… it's just this whole thing is giving me a headache. I hate knowing something's off but not knowing how to figure out what… I can't ask Lupin, he doesn't like talking about it… and obviously my parents are not available…"

"I'm sure we'll figure it out somehow." Cedric said.

"… Yes… I just hope it won't be too late."

The Easter holidays were not relaxing. The third years had tons of homework, which no one was happy about.

"Why even have holidays at all? The exams are ages away, what's the idea?" Seamus complained. "This is torture!"

"We're moving further in our education, it's bound to get harder."

Hermione had even more work than anyone else because of the many extra classes she had. She had shadows under eyes and constantly seemed about to cry. Harry and Ron took over looking into Buckbeak's defence to give Hermione a little bit of respite. Megan had to fit her homework around the extremely intensive training and endless tactics discussions with Wood.

"Now, here's the situation: Slytherin are in the lead by two hundred points." He said for the third time that week. "So to win, we have only one option: win by more than that. Now, to do that –"

"We know Oliver, Katie, Angelina and I score at least six times, and Megan catches the Snitch so we win by two hundred and ten," Alicia said.

"Right," Wood said approvingly. "So Megan, you mustn't touch the Snitch until we are more than fifty points up. You hear? Fifty points up."

"I know, Oliver, or we win the match but loose the cup." She said. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep Malfoy away from the Snitch. He'll be too focused on pestering me to think of anything else. We're going to win that cup."

All Gryffindor could think about was the match. Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since Charlie Weasley, Ron's older brother, had been Seeker in the team. But none of them, not even Wood, wanted to win as much as Megan. Between Malfoy's sabotage attempt during the match against Ravenclaw, his continuous taunts about the effect of the Dementors on Megan and what he had done to Hagrid and Buckbeak, Megan was ready to fight to the death to win. No one had ever seen a match approach with such a tense atmosphere. Everyone wanted Slytherin to finally face defeat. And of course, Slytherin wanted the exact opposite. Megan especially was having a hell of a time just crossing a corridor. Slytherins kept trying to trip her up. The others were targeted as well, but Megan was the worse, because they all knew they wouldn't be able to play if she was out of commission. One afternoon she was even shoved in the stairs and would have fallen if the twins, who had been passing nearby, hadn't caught her. So from then on they became her bodyguards along with Harry and Ron, much to the Slytherins' dismay.

The night before the match, no one could go about their usual occupations. None of them could concentrate, their thoughts too focused on the match. Even Hermione gave up her mount of books. The tension was almost smothering. Fred and George were coping with the pressure by being even louder than usual. Then, Fred said:

"Hey, Megan, play us some music!"

Megan looked up.

"Yeah, good idea, it'll cheer us all up." Ron said.

Megan thought for a few seconds.

"You know what, you're right."

She got up to her room and pulled out her guitar before heading down to the common room with it. She sat down and played a couple of chords to check it was in tune. She hadn't had a chance to use it in a while. Then, she played a song she had written on one of her lonely days. As she played, she couldn't help thinking of Cedric. They had a bond like that. Whenever one was in trouble the other would do everything to help them. It was true of all of her friends but it felt different with Cedric. And for a few moments, they were able to think about nothing but the music. Black, the match, the exams, all was put aside for a while.

After a while, people started going to bed, too wound up to do anything else. Megan sighed as she lay on her bed. She was too tense to sleep, thinking about everything that was going on, turning it round and round in her head without making any more sense out of it than she had been able to before. She couldn't help wondering what her parents would have said or done if they'd been in her shoes. She felt like standing at a crossroad with two different voices each pointing her in one direction, and neither giving much of an indication why. She sighed, and for the hundredth time, tried to sum up what she knew: First, Black had known her parents. That was incontrovertible. She had seen pictures and still remembered what the teachers had said. Second, Pettigrew had died and Black had supposedly killed him after he'd tried to avenge Megan's parents. But something about that sounded odd. For one, and she still had no answer, if they were so close, why had Black sold her parents to Voldemort? And there had been no mention of Pettigrew being as close to her parents as Black had been, so it seemed odd he'd risk his life to avenge them... Of course, they could have been close; but she couldn't see it. It would have been said when Black had been mentioned, she felt sure of that. But they might have been friends, from what she'd gathered. Lupin and Black had known her parents, and Lupin knew Pettigrew, so it was quite likely he had been friends with them all too. But what Fudge had said about Black's sanity was probably what bothered Megan most. She had been told the convicts all went mad, and she had no trouble believing that, having been in close contact with Dementors, which stood guard in Azaban. And yet, somehow, Blac had remained sane. How, she had no idea; but she couldn't help wonder. Would a guilty man, as bright as he was, be able to resist the pressure of the Dementors? Unless... unless he was innocent, and that certainty was the one thing that had prevented him from losing his mind... she sighed. She felt this was the key to it all, somehow. How he had kept his mental health. She turned over and looked out the window into the starlit sky. She couldn't help thinking that the stars sparkled in a way that reminded her of Cedric's eyes when he smiled or laughed.

Megan slept badly. She saw what had appeared to her in Divination. And then, it became the match that she lost. She imagined her team mates' faces. The worse one was when she was flying through the air, chasing the Snitch, Malfoy hot on her tail. But just as she was about to catch it, she realised she didn't have her broom, and fell through the air. She woke with a start, gasping and sweating. Then, she realised she hadn't played yet, and would be okay. She lay back in bed and breathed slowly.

_You're under pressure,_ she told herself. _That's all._

Then, thirsty, she got up and poured herself some water from the silver jug by the window. She sat on the window seat and looked outside as she drank. The grounds were still and quiet. The moon was high above them. Nothing seemed to move. The conditions for tomorrow's match were looking good. She was just putting her goblet down when something caught her eye. Something was moving down in the grounds. Megan got onto her knees to look out. It couldn't be the Grim… not right before the match… She slowly looked around. Then, she saw it by the outskirts of the Forest. And it wasn't the Grim…

"Crookshanks…?"

But looking on, Megan saw it wasn't only Crookshanks… walking beside him was a large grey dog. Megan frowned in confusion. If Crookshanks could see it too, that meant the dog was not an omen of death at all… But if he could see it, what was a cat doing with a dog, its natural enemy? She glanced at Hermione, wondering whether to wake her up to make sure she wasn't dreaming… but she was so tired, Megan didn't have the heart to. When she glanced outside again, cat and dog had gone. She looked for them several minutes, but they didn't reappear. She frowned and went back to bed.


	56. Book 3 - Chapter 24

Next morning, Megan woke up to a bright sky. As nervous as she was about the match, she was also excited, like she always was at the prospect of playing. She didn't think there was anything she loved more. Except perhaps music and her friends. She got up, dressed quietly to not wake the others, and headed downstairs to the common room, where the rest of her team mates were already gathered.

"Morning, guys," she smiled.

Everyone greeted her. Wood invited her to sit down.

"Okay." he said when silence fell. "We've all been waiting for this moment. This is our moment. Our..."

He seemed to hesitate at how to put it.

"Our swan song," Megan put in. "It's our last game together, so let's make it our best yet."

"Exactly."

Wood held out his hand.

"Who's with me?"

"I am!" they all said, placing their hands on his.

They all exchanged looks full of determination.

"Ooh, we have to take pictures!" Katie said.

So, they did. And about eight o'clock, they made their way down to breakfast. There was a deafening round of applause and cheering as Megan and the other Gryffindor team members entered the Great Hall. Cedric, the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws were all clapping too. Cedric smiled at her and Megan smiled back, her heart hammering as she sat down where she could see him without having to turn around. The tension and excitement was so thick you could taste it.

"All of you, eat up, and no excuses!" Wood said.

So, the team fought their nerves and swallowed toast, cereal, milk and fruit. Megan almost had to force food down Wood's throat, for he was urging them to eat without touching anything himself. She eased their tension slightly when she pointed out that Malfoy was looking paler than usual. Then, they headed off under a new round of applause. Megan tied her hair in a ponytail.

"No wind to speak off… sun's a bit bright, be careful of it…" Wood said.

Megan was glad. Her hair wouldn't be blown into her eyes, it would be blown backwards as she sped towards the Snitch.

"Strong, hard ground, that's good, we'll get a fast kick off."

Then, the school began pouring into the grounds to head to the stands.

"… Changing rooms, team." He said.

There was utter silence as they changed. Wood tried speaking. Megan got up and hugged him.

"We can do this, Wood. We all want this."

She turned to the others.

"Right, guys?"

"Yeah!" They shouted, punching the air.

He nodded.

"Okay… it's time. Let's go."

The noise as they entered the pitch was incredible. Megan didn't think she'd ever heard the crowd this wild. But then, she hadn't ever played in a final match yet. She had been unconscious the first time and the match had been cancelled the second. The boos and hisses of the Slytherins were barely noticeable next to the cheering and chanting of the Gryffindor name. Megan's red and gold robes flew about her, her broom firmly in hand. She glanced around at the crowd above them. Several banners proudly read "GO GRYFFINDOR!" and "LIONS WIN THE CUP!" Of course, there were the two hundred or so Slytherins, wearing green and silver, but red and gold ruled.

"And enter the proud Gryffindors!" Lee Jordan announced. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley and Wood! Easily and widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in years."

Boos from the Slytherins answered his comment.

"And here comes the Slytherin team, with Flint as Captain. He seems to have changed his line-up in favour of size rather than skill."

More booing from Slytherin. Madam Hooch, the flying instructor, came marching towards them, crate in hand.

"Captains, shake hands."

It was brief and firmer than was necessary, but they obeyed.

"Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch ordered.

Megan, heart hammering harder and harder with each passing second, swung her leg over her broom and waited. All the players had done the same. Malfoy sneered at Megan, but she ignored him.

_Focus on the game. That's all that matters. The game. That'll wipe that sneer off his face._

Wood hadn't needed to tell them to focus. They all wanted to win, and they knew Slytherin would not hesitate to "forget" some of the rules to win.

"Ignore them if they speak, but be ready for anything." Wood had said.

"Ready? Three, two...!"

Madam Hooch's whistle blew. And the game began.

Megan and her team mates soared up into the air amidst the roars. Megan's nerves vanished as the wind coursed through her. Flying always had that effect on her, which was probably why she loved it so much. She glanced around and began searching for the snitch, Malfoy on her tail. But it was nowhere in sight.

"And we begin with Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinnet heading through the pitch to the goalposts, looking good, an-argh, no, intercepted by Slytherin chaser Warrington, tearing off the other way… nice bludger work from Weasley there, Warrington loses the Quaffle and Angelina Johnson catches it and speeds off, slips through Slytherin defense and…"

"ANGELINA! WATCH OUT!" Megan yelled. "ON YOUR LEFT!"

A bludger narrowly missed her and she sped off.

"…she scores! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

There was uproar in the stands. Megan beamed at Angelina, who gave her a high five as they met. Just then, Martin came smashing into Angelina, claiming he hadn't seen her, causing Fred to shove his bat in the back of his head, earning each team a penalty. Alicia took the first penalty.

"Come on, Alicia…!" Lee said in the speaker. "And… YES! SHE SCORES! TWENTY-ZERO!"

Megan watched Wood nervously. She eyed the Slytherins, in case they tried to get in the way.

"Wood's turn to defend his colours, and Flint takes the shot… a titans' clash, ladies and gentlemen. Flint shoots… AND WOOD SAVES IT! GO, WOOD!"

Megan sighed with relief. She was concentrating hard on both analysing the commentary and keeping an eye on Malfoy. It was essential to keep him off the Snitch until the time for her to catch it came. Right now, they still had thirty points to make. But she had faith in her team.

"And Gryffindor back in possession – no, Slytherin, and back to Gryffindor… yes, Katie Bell in possession, streaking on, flying very nicely indeed, and – HEY! THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

A Slytherin, Montague, had cut her off and caught her head instead of the Quaffle, which she lost, luckily staying on her broom. She then scored a new penalty for Gryffindor.

"THIRTY ZERO! Take that, you cheating scumbags!"

"Jordan, if you cannot be unbiased…"

"I'm telling it as it is!"

Megan felt her heart jump. She had seen the Snitch. She kept a careful eye on both it and Malfoy. It was by the Gryffindor goalpost. If Malfoy saw it… she knew she would be at a disadvantage in speed. But Malfoy didn't appear to have noticed it yet, too busy grinning at his team mates. She needed to buy her own team some time. She pretended to see it the other end of the pitch and headed in that direction instead. Malfoy took the bait and tore after her…

"MEGAN!" yelled Wood.

She heard a whoosh as a bludger sped near her left knee.

"WATCH OUT ON YOUR RIGHT!" Fred bellowed.

Another whoosh and the bludger grazed her right shoulder. She looked around as the two Slytherin beaters, Bole and Derrick, closed in on her. She stayed still.

_I can't out speed them, but I can outsmart them._

"MEGAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? MOVE!" Wood roared.

At the last moment, Megan sped backwards, and the two beaters collided with a nasty crunching noise. Megan darted around them, carefully making sure she wasn't too near the Snitch.

"Too bad, boys, takes more than that to beat Potter!" Lee said. "And Gryffindor in possession. Johnson has the Quaffle, Flint tearing up behind her… no, Slytherin in possession, Flint soars to the goalpost, look out, Wood!"

But Slytherin scored. Megan bit her lip. This meant she would have to keep holding Malfoy off. This was fast becoming the dirtiest match she had ever played. Slytherin were enraged of Gryffindor's early lead and were stopping at nothing to strike back. Bole hit Alicia and tried to pretend he thought she was a bludger, and Fred elbowed him in the eye in retaliation. Two more penalties and a new spectacular save from Wood later, the score stood at fourty-ten for Gryffindor.

"Nice, Wood!" Megan shouted.

He nodded and she glanced around. The Snitch was not in sight. She spotted Malfoy instead and kept an eye on him. He was looking at her instead of around him, probably waiting for her to spring into action. He seemed to think he just had to wait for her to find the Snitch, and then catch it before she could with his better broom. Katie scored, fifty-ten. Fred and George circled around her to protect her from any attempts at revenge. But Bole and Derrick took advantage of that to aim both bludgers at Wood.

"Wood, look out!"

Megan soared in front of him and caught the first one in the stomach while the second hit Wood in the shoulder.

"Gryffindor penalty!" screamed an outraged Madam Hooch. "You do not attack the Keeper if the Quaffle is not in the scoring zone!"

Angelina scored again. One more and Megan could catch the Snitch. She knew she had to find it fast, before Slytherin scored again, or impaired Wood. Fred then got Alicia the Quaffle by shooting a bludger at Warrington. Seventy-ten. Megan soared around the pitch, Malfoy not far behind. But Malfoy, as good a flyer as he was, couldn't fully use his speed because there were too many players speeding in front of them or between them. So Megan managed to put a little distance thanks to her smaller build and better master of her broom. And then, she saw it, above her. She flew upwards… but suddenly jerked to a halt. Malfoy had caught up and was tugging at her broom!

"Get off, you –"

But she didn't even want to stoop to insults for that was lowering herself to his level.

"Penalty to Gryffindor!" Madam Hooch screamed angrily. "I've never seen such lowly tactics!"

"YOU CHEAT!" Lee bellowed in the speaker. "YOU GREASY, SLIMY, BAS-"

McGonagall didn't even tell him off. She was yelling at Malfoy too! Megan almost couldn't believe her eyes. Alicia took the penalty but missed because of her anger. Gryffindor was losing confidence and Slytherin were feeling inspired to lower evils.

"Slytherin in possession… heading for the goal… No! Montague scores…

Seventy-Twenty to Gryffindor. Megan tagged Malfoy so closely their knees kept touching each other.

"Get out of it!" Malfoy snarled when Megan blocked him in a turn.

_Oh, no you don't. You're not getting anywhere near the Snitch_, Megan promised.

"Angelina has the Quaffle… come on, Angelina, COME ON!"

But then Megan realised that all the Slytherin players, except for Malfoy who was bugging her, were heading in Angelina's direction. They would block her, and possibly knock her off her broom! Megan then saw Malfoy heading diagonally with a look of glee on his face. Megan glanced at Angelina and then Malfoy. She then got an idea.

"Angelina, behind me!"

Angelina followed suit and soared behind her. Megan sped forwards, yelling as the Slytherins split up as she pelted through them, Angelina right behind her.

"GO, ANGELINA!" Megan yelled before speeding towards Malfoy with a superb turn. She dived down. Malfoy was several feet in front her, and her broom may not be fast enough… something warm boiled up inside her. It was like wings had grown on her making her go faster. She was level with Malfoy… ankle… knee… elbow… she knocked his arm out of the way and…

"YES!"

She soared back upwards, yelling and brandishing the Snitch tightly in her hand as the stadium exploded. She headed to the ground where Wood threw his arms around her, sobbing into her shoulder. She managed to free herself to hug the three Chasers and the twins. Cedric came running towards her and she darted to him as well, heart thundering.

"Congratulations!" he called as he spun her around.

"Thanks! It's all thanks to you, if you hadn't been there…"

"What are friends for?" he smiled, making her heart run even wilder than it was.

Just then, someone bumped into Megan, pushing her forwards, causing her lips to brush Cedric's…

"Oops, sorry…" she baffled, embarrassed.

"It's okay," he smiled.

She smiled back and then, Cedric and the others lifted her up onto their shoulders to carry her back to the castle.

The celebrating lasted over a week. Even the weather was improving, as if to celebrate too. The sun was out, and despite everyone wanting to just laze about in the sun, the coming exams forced them to stay indoors. Megan even saw the twins working for their OWLs. Cedric was busy studying as well, even if he never refused to help them with their exams, saying it helped him go through his own knowledge at the same time. Percy, of course, was buried in his books for his NEWTs, which students took in their seventh year. As he was hoping to enter the Ministry, it was necessary he have excellent scores. And the only one more nervous than him was Hermione. Megan and the boys had given up trying to figure out how she did it all. Then, one day, in the midst of revision, Megan saw Hedwig flutter in with a note.

"It's Hagrid," she informed the others. "The execution's set for the sixth…"

"The day we finish our exams…" Hermione said.

"They're coming here to do it," Megan went on fighting the choke in her throat.

Malfoy of course, was overjoyed, and over his loss at the final. Megan was fighting as hard as she ever had to keep from slapping him as well. And the most annoying was not being able to go see Hagrid because of revision and the tight security. But she sent Hagrid a note of support and Cedric a note to wish him good luck.


	57. Book 3 - Chapter 25

The exams began in an unnatural hush. On Monday morning, Megan woke up feeling nervous but reasonably confident. She'd had fairly steady marks all year, she was pretty sure she'd be okay. Hermione was jumpier than a jack in the box, even though she had the best average in the class. The third years went to lunch limp and ashen faced after Transfiguration, comparing results and moaning over how hard the tasks had been, namely turning a kettle into a tortoise. Megan didn't think she'd done too badly, even if her tortoise had a silver shell. Hermione was fussing over her tortoise looking more like a turtle.

"Hermione, relax! We all know you're going to have stellar marks," Megan said when she was getting panicky.

After lunch, it was back up for Charms. And Hermione had been right. Cheering Charms were indeed in the exam. And they still had to revise for Potions, Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures. The latter proved the easiest they had ever sat as they just had to let the Flobberworms be. This gave Megan and the others time to speak to Hagrid. He was trying to keep face, but Megan and her friends knew him too well to not see through him.

"Beaky's been a bit depressed…" he said. "Wants ter stretch 'is wings, don't he…"

Megan leaned against his shoulder.

"I've been thinkin' o' just lettin' 'im go, yeh know."

Megan's head snapped up.

"Hagrid, you can't! If you do they'll throw you in Azkaban!"

"Aye, I know… but it's just… so unfair…"

Megan couldn't think of a helpful answer, because it was unfair. And she was feeling more and more convinced Hagrid would never get over Buckbeak's execution.

They had a half hour break between their exams that afternoon, and by a lucky twist, Cedric was out of his exam papers as well. They sat under the tree by the lake.

"So, how was Hagrid doing?" Cedric asked.

He, unlike the others, wasn't overseen by the school teachers for his OWL exams.

"He was miserable…" Megan said heavily. "He set us Flobberworms for the exam!"

Cedric's eyes widened.

"Yikes… I guess you were right."

Megan knew he meant the fact that Hagrid would be devastated by the execution.

"Yeah, well it's not all it claims to be," Megan sighed, leaning against the tree.

Cedric reached out and squeezed her fingers.

"Did they fix a date yet?" he asked them.

"The sixth," Megan answered. "The day we finish our exams."

There was a silence. It was only two days away now.

"… I wish there was something we could do…" Hermione said sadly. "I've gone through it over and over but I can't think of anything…"

Megan bit her lip. She too hated feeling helpless, especially when someone she cared about was the one in trouble.

"We all want to help…" Harry said. "But Dumbledore couldn't stop it, and if he can't intervene, I can't see who can…"

"Even if we try and prove Buckbeak's not dangerous, he'll be nervous because of the committee…" Megan sighed.

They all glanced towards Hagrid's hut, where they could just see Buckbeak scratching the ground by the pumkin patch. Megan glanced at her watch.

"… Come on, we'd better move or we'll be late…" she said, getting to her feet.

They followed suit silently. Harry was right: there was nothing to be done.

Potions was not as easy as Care of Magical Creatures had been, though that was hardly a surprise. Megan had no success in thickening her Confusing Concoction and Snape's glaring at her didn't help. Then, came Astronomy at midnight, History of Magic on Wednesday, where Megan found Florean Fortescue's information most helpful, and then Herbology that afternoon in stifling heat. On Thursday was there next to last exam, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and it was outside in the form of an obstacle course consisting of battling a Grindilow, avoiding Red Caps, not being mislead by Hinkypunks and tackling a Boggart by climbing into a large trunk. Hermione did fine... until the Boggart. She had only been in the trunk five minutes when she scurried out in tears.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" Lupin asked in alarm.

"Professor McGonagall…" she wailed. "She said I'd failed everything…!"

Harry, Megan and Ron exchanged amused glances at the fact that Ron's teasing had in fact been true.

"Never mind, it's all right," Lupin said.

Megan eventually took her turn.

"Excellent, Megan," Lupin smiled as Megan came out grinning. "Full marks."

Then, they headed up to the castle where they saw Fudge on the stone steps.

"Oh, Megan, hello."

"Minister," Megan said as they reached him.

"Having exams, I expect?"

"Yes… are you here about Buckbeak?"

"I'm afraid I am," he sighed heavily. "Lovely day, such a shame, really…"

"Buckbeak's not dangerous!" Ron began, but Megan silenced him with a hard nudge in the ribs.

Two wizards Megan had never seen, probably of the Comity of Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, came out of the castle at that moment.

"Well, I must go. Good day." Fudge said, touching his hat and walking off.

Ron then turned to Megan.

"What was that for?" He asked in outrage.

"You can't just go arguing with your dad's boss, Ron!" she said, looking upset too. "'We got him in more than enough trouble last year. I'm not going to again."

They headed back inside heavy hearted. They half lost their appetite over worry for Hagrid. Megan and the boys left Hermione for Divination while she headed to Muggle Studies. A long line was already forming.

"She's seeing us separately," Neville told them.

So they waited. And waited. Some came down with haughty faces, others on the verge of tears. Finally; Harry was called.

"What d'you do?" Megan asked when he came down a while later.

"Couldn't see a thing, so I made stuff up."

Ron was called a moment after.

"How d'it go?"

"Same as Harry. Not sure she was convinced, though." He said.

"Potter, Megan."

"See you in the common room," she said and climbed up the ladder.

The room was as uncomfortable as usual. Stiffling hot and full of a mixture of unidentifiable odours. Megan, in her summer uniform, was boiling. The few strands of hair that had escaped her hair band were sticking to her neck. The same round tables with burgundy tablecloths stood in the back, the curtains were drawn, the fire blazing in the grate when it was already very warm outside. Megan, feeling suddenly uneasy, hugged herself as she glanced around. She let out a small cough just as a voice said:

"Hello, my dear."

Megan pushed on to the desk where professor Trelawney sat in wait, wearing her huge glasses, long necklaces and shawls.

"Good day, my dear. Please, sit down."

Megan tucked her hair behind her ear as she did so. Anyone who knew her knew it was a sign of nervousness. Professor Trelawney, however, looked quite untroubled.

"I am most keen to test your inner eye. If you would kindly gaze into the orb… take your time… and tell me what you see within…"

Megan leaned forwards, trying to focus while ignoring the heat. The smell was irritating her nostrils, too, which wasn't helpful. She stared into the white mist of the ball. It looked pretty shapeless, to her. Maybe that looked like a star... or was it a moon? She decided to follow the boys' example and invent things.

"I see… it looks like a bird… yeah… a Hippogriff…"

"Indeed? Most intriguing. My dear girl, I think you might be witnessing the case of poor Hagrid… does the hippogriff… have its head…?"

"Yes," she said firmly, staring into the ball. "It's... flapping its wings, ready to take off into the sky."

"Interesting. What else do you see?"

"I..."

Then, the same way as before, Megan felt herself fall forwards as she was transported elsewhere.

She was outside. A tower, perhaps. And in the moonlight, she could make out a hippogriff flying away. Hermione and Cedric stood beside her, the latter squeezing her hand. This time it was as if she were really there. She could feel Cedric's fingers, the wind around them, the warm night air... She felt at peace, somehow. She wasn't sure where she was, but it looked like the top of one of the Hogwarts towers...

_Oh, wait, I know where this is! It's the Clock tower! _She thought.

Indeed it was, she could see the wall with the arches on which she and her friends sometimes sat on, the cobbled floor before her... She looked up at the starry sky. The moon glowed, perfectly round and bright. And in the distance, Megan could just see a small figure flying away in the distance. And she heard what sounded like laughter, but it was neither her, nor Cedric or Hermione. And in fact, where was Ron? Or Harry? And why were they here? Megan glanced at Cedric, thinking of asking him what was going on. But once again, she couldn't speak.

_Why do I keep having these visions...?_ Megan wondered. _And what are these things that I see happening...?_

This vision, or whatever it was (she doubted it was a dream, or hoped it wasn't, because that would mean she'd fallen asleep during her exam, which she was fairly sure was a bad thing to do), was as incomprehensible as the first one she'd seen. And yet, they didn't feel wrong, or scary. Just... strange and so real she could barely tell reality from dream... or whatever this was. She still had no idea what the visions were, why she could see what she thought to

be Buckbeak. But who was laughing? She looked at Cedric again, and she wasn't sure how, he looked at her too. She could easily have lost herself in those eyes...

"My dear?"

Megan snapped back into the Divination classroom.

"Were you struck by a vision? Tell me all about it," she urged.

"Uh… I… I saw the Hippogriff getting away," she said, truthfully.

She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that Professor Trelawney didn't believe her.

"Well, dear, I think we'll leave it there," she said, looking disappointed. "I'm sure you did your best."

Megan didn't feel like arguing that she really had seen it, partly because she didn't quite understand it herself. She got to her feet and was about to leave when a voice said:

"_It will happen tonight_."

Megan wheeled around. Trelawney sat quite still.

"Sorry…?" Megan asked.

"_He who betrayed his friends, whose heart rots with murder shall break free… truth will out but servant and master will be reunited once more… The Dark Lord will rise again, greater and more terrible than ever before…_"

Megan froze and Trelawney seemed to come back to life.

"Oh, sorry, dear… did you say something?"

"…N-no. Sorry, I have to go…"

And she headed out, her heart thumping madly. What had that meant? _He who betrayed his friends and whose heart rots with murder shall break free _sounded like Black, but he already had broken free… and the _master_… who was it? And the _servant_? She headed to the common room, where she found Harry, Ron and Hermione, and was about to tell them what had happened when she saw their faces.

"Buckbeak?" she asked.

"Hagrid sent this." Harry said holding out a note .

She took the note and read it.

_Buckbeak to be executed at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come. I don't want you to see. Thanks for helping._

_Hagrid._

"We can't just sit here and leave him all alone!" Megan exclaimed.

"Sunset, though… we'd never be allowed out, especially you…" Ron pointed out.

"Wait… we can use the cloak!" she said. "I'll go get it."

She did and they went to dinner with everyone else but didn't return to Gryffindor tower after. Megan first went to find Cedric to inform him and he immediately decided to go with them.

"If we're caught…"

"We can say you had a question about the exam and I accompanied you." He said.

It could work. They headed out, crossing the covered bridge. At the top of the hill stood Malfoy and his goons.

"Come to see the show?"

"You!"

Hermione strode towards him and to their amazement pulled out her wand and raised it straight at his face.

"Hermione, don't!" Megan said. "He's not worth it."

She paused. Malfoy was whimpering pathetically. Then, she lowered her wand, and turned to leave but he laughed, and she spun round and punched him hard.

"Nice punch," Megan smiled, wrapping her arm around her. "Let's move."


	58. Book 3 - Chapter 26

They reached the cabin and knocked. Hagrid opened the door, pale in the face.

"It's us, Hagrid," Megan said.

He stepped back.

"Yeh should'na come…" he said.

"We couldn't just leave you, Hagrid…" Megan said, stepping in.

He wasn't crying or howling… he just looked lost… which was worse. They sat around his table.

"Where's Buckbeak?" Hermione asked gently.

"Outside," he said. "Though' he'd want to smell the fresh air a bit… before…"

He sniffed loudly.

"We're so sorry, Hagrid…" Megan said, desperate to do something for him.

"S'not yer fault…" he said. "Wherever a Malfoy's involved, ain't much chance of winnin'… Threatened 'em, 'xpect…"

"What about Dumbledore?" Megan asked.

"Ah, he's done what he could… can't overrule the committee, can 'e? He's comin' down, to… be there with me. Great man, Dumbledore… Oh, b'fore I forget, Ron…"

He pulled a tin from the shelf and produced…

"Scabbers!" Ron gasped. "You're alive!"

He looked thinner and older than ever but he was definitely alive. Ron put him in his pocket. Then, he turned to Hermione.

"Sorry I accused your cat..."

"... Well... we all thought he'd done it..."

Just then, Megan, who glanced outside, said:

"Hagrid… they're coming…"

They looked out as the party steadily came nearer. Hagrid was paler than ever. Megan's small hand squeezed Hagrid's. Walking down was Dumbledore, Fudge, and a member of the committee followed by the executioner, which Cedric informed them was McNair.

"Yer gotta go… if yeh're caught yeh'll be in so much trouble… hurry, go out the back." Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, we can't…!" Hermione said.

"We'll tell them what happened!" Harry said.

"It won't change nothin', now get goin'!"

Heavy hearted, they hurried up the path, Megan clutching the cloak. They passed behind the pumpkin patch to avoid being seen. They scurried up the path and stopped at the entrance of the covered bridge. They waited. And then, in the deadly silence was a thud of an axe.

"No…!" Megan gasped.

Hermione buried her face in Ron's shoulder, sobbing. Megan held on tight to Cedric who wrapped his arm around her.

"I can't believe it… they did it…" Megan whispered, too shocked to even cry. "They killed Buckbeak."

They stood there, unable to move for several moments. Megan badly wanted to go back to Hagrid's to see him but knew they would get him into trouble. They said nothing. When suddenly, Scabbers starting wriggling madly in Ron's hands.

"What the- Scabbers, it's me! What's gotten into you?" Ron said. "Pipe down, you stupid rat-Ow!"

He dropped him, and Scabbers scampered off.

"He bit me! Scabbers, come back!"

He chased after his rat.

"Ron! Wait, Ron!"

Harry, Hermione, Megan and Cedric darted after him. They found Ron on the floor, clutching Scabbers. Just then, Cedric yanked Megan to a halt.

"Stop, it's the Whomping Willow!" he said.

"Ron!" Hermione wailed. "Get away, hurry!"

Ron looked up. His eyes widened and he yelled.

"Look out! Behind you, it's the Grim!"

They whipped around. And a huge black dog stood before them, watching them with its big yellow eyes. And there was no mistaking it. Megan had seen it before. It bounded forwards. They managed to jump aside as it leapt forwards and yank Ron away as easily as if he were made of straw.

"RON!"

Megan darted forwards, wand in hand but Cedric suddenly leapt onto her and pinned her to the ground as Ron disappeared into the hole. Just in time for a large brunch to come whipping the air a few inches above them. They rolled aside to avoid another attack. Harry and Hermione were trying to get through as well. They got to their feet.

"We've got to get help," Hermione wailed.

Megan looked at the hole at the foot of the tree.

"That thing could eat him, we don't have time!" Harry said.

Megan then got an idea. She raised her wand and yelled:

"_IMMOBILUS_!"

For a few seconds, Megan feared she hadn't cast a strong enough spell but it finally froze. Panting, they hurried to the entrance of the hole.

"Let's go… keep your wand out." Cedric said, leading the way inside. "I'll go first."

He got in and slid down a chute. Megan followed, landing in his outstretched arms, followed by Harry and Hermione.

"Where d'you suppose this goes?" Hermione asked in a nervous voice.

"… I think I know. C'mon." Megan said.

They edged forwards into a large tunnel. They walked for what felt like a long time. At the end was a floor boarded room with a staircase. Cedric climbed out and held out his hand to Megan and then Hermione. Harry brought up the rear.

"It… are we in the Shrieking Shack?" Cedric asked frowning.

"I think we are…" Megan agreed.

They climbed the creaking wooden steps up to the top of the building. They heard a moan of horror.

"Ron…!" Megan said and hurried upwards.

"Megan!"

They followed and reached a large room. Megan stopped abruptly. She knew this room… those curtains, that old door… Ron sat on a chair, clutching his leg, as she had seen… she had seen this in Divination…

"Ron, you're okay!" Hermione said, darting to him.

"Megan, get out of here, it's a trap!" Cedric suddenly shouted.

Megan looked up; He had whipped out his wand and raised it. She turned and saw what he meant. There in a corner, where the paw marks showed in the dust and turned into feet… was Sirius Black.

He was wearing a long worn brown coat over his grey prison outfit. His long dark hair was tangled and unkempt. His face was pale, worn by twelve years in darkness.

"I knew you'd come and help your friend. Your father would have done the same for me. I'm grateful that you didn't go to find a teacher."

Cedric sprung forwards and stood before Megan, catching hold of her wrists.

"If you want to kill Megan, you'll have to kill me first!"

"Cedric, no!" Megan said, trying to pry her hands free.

But he was a lot stronger than her.

"No, only one man will die tonight."

"What's it to you?" Ron asked. "Didn't mind killing all those people twelve years ago, did you?"

But Megan was more interested in the words Black had used. Only one _man_. So she wasn't the target after all…? Was she just a distraction from the real goal? But then, who was it? Surely not Ron…? Just then, the door sprung open and professor Lupin darted into the room. He took in the situation in one swift circular glance. Then, he turned to Sirius.

"Well, well, looking rather ragged, aren't we, Sirius?" Lupin said, his wand pointed at Black. "Finally the flesh reflects the madness within."

"We'll you'd know all about the madness within, eh Remus?"

And then, they embraced like brothers. Megan and her friends stood frozen, utterly bewildered and confused.

"It's time, Remus, let's do it!" Black said. "Let's just get it over with!"

"No!" Hermione yelled. "I trusted you! And you were his friend!"

Then, Megan suddenly realised something. Why Lupin had been so often ill… why the Boggart turned into a silver orb…

"He's a werewolf! That's why he missed classes!" she said.

The boys turned to her in bewilderment. Hermione, who already knew just looked at the two men.

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked with difficulty.

"I only just realised it… but it's since Professor Snape's essay."

"Very clever, both of you… Snape was hoping for someone to find out…"

He turned to Black.

"We have to tell them first," Lupin said. "Megan has the right to know the truth."

"The truth?" Megan asked. "The truth is he betrayed my parents, and you helped him! I trusted you! I must have looked really thick, didn't I?"

"You never appeared thick in the slightest to me. Megan." He said calmly.

"Yet you helped someone who betrayed your friends!" Megan said.

"No, he didn't." Lupin said. "And I ceased to be Sirius's friend twelve years ago… until now. Someone did betray your parents, Megan, but it was not Sirius. If you'll let me explain…"

"He killed two of your school friends!" Megan shouted in disbelief.

"I thought so too," he said. "Until you told me about seeing Pettigrew on the map."

"You said yourself it was impossible! He killed him!" she said.

"Oh, enough talk, Remus, let's do it!"

"Wait," Lupin said.

"I did my waiting, Remus! Twelve years in Azkaban!"

"I know, Sirius. But just wait one minute more. Megan has the right to know what happened."

"If you haven't been helping him, how did you know where he was?" Cedric asked.

"The map, of course. I saw your names too so I hurried here."

"You know how to work it…?" Megan asked.

"I was Moony. I helped write it."

Megan put that aside for now and looked at Black again.

"If he wasn't the one who betrayed my parents, who was it then?"

"Someone who I believed to be dead until quite recently."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." Black snarled. "He's in this room, right now. Over there, in fact."

He pointed to Ron.

"What? He's mental!"

"Not you, your rat." Lupin said.

"The rat's Pettigrew?" Cedric asked, still standing in front of Megan.

"Yes. And he might have gotten away twelve years ago but not this time…!"

He lunged for Ron but Megan jumped in front of him as Lupin pulled Black away.

"We can't do it like that, we have to explain!" Lupin said. "I myself only understand half of it!"

Then he turned to the others.

"Peter was an Animagus. He could turn into a rat. Like Sirius could turn into a dog."

"Scabbers has been in my family for…"

"Twelve years," Black said. "Oddly long life for a common rat, isn't it? He's missing a toe, is he not?"

Megan's eyes widened.

"And all they could find of Pettigrew was his finger…"

"Exactly. As bright as your mother, Megan. Dirty coward cut it off so we'd all think him dead. And then, he turned into a rat. Very fitting for a filthy traitor like him."

"But the witnesses…" Harry began.

"They saw what they were led to see." Lupin explained. "But then, you told me you'd seen him on the map, Megan, and I saw it again tonight. And the map never lies."

"… But Professor…" Hermione said quietly. "You know it can't be true… Any and all Animagus are strictly registered at the Ministry… and Pettigrew wasn't on the list, or Black!"

"As clever as ever, Hermione. But the Ministry was never informed that three unregistered Animagus were at Hogwarts."

"Get a move on, Remus!" Black said. "I want to do what I was imprisoned for."

"Patience, Sirius. And you'll need to help me. I know only the beginning…"

He paused a moment.

"You remember Megan, when I told you about the Whomping Willow being planted the year I came to Hogwarts?"

Megan nodded.

"In truth it was planted _because_ of me. And the rumours of this place being haunted were caused to keep people from finding out that I was the one howling and screaming. I was bitten as a boy and in those days there was no cure. Dumbledore sympathised, allowed me to come, said that it just required certain precautions. In those days, I was terribly dangerous, hence the Whomping Willow. But apart from those times, I was the happiest boy in the world. I had friends… Sirius Black… Peter Pettigrew… And of course, James Potter. Now, they eventually noticed that I disappeared once a month. So, I made up excuses, terrified they would learn the truth and desert me as soon as they found out."

There was a pause.

"But they were smart too, and eventually figured it out. But they didn't desert me at all. Quite the contrary. They did something that made my transformations not only bearable but enjoyable."

"They became Animagi…" Cedric said.

"They did."

"Dad too…?" Megan asked.

"Indeed, he did. They took nearly three years, but they succeeded." He said. "Lucky that your father and Sirius were so talented, because it can go quite wrong, which is why the Ministry keeps an eye on Animagi."

"… But how did that help you?" Harry asked.

"Werewolves are only a danger to humans," Megan said. "I imagine they kept you company as animals since they couldn't as humans…"

"That's right," Lupin nodded. "They used James's Invisibility cloak and would slip down here to join me. Under their influence I was less dangerous. Eventually we left the shack and were roaming the grounds. Sirius and James were large enough that they could keep me under control. And we found out every corner of the school, which led us to writing the map."

He looked away a moment.

"I still feel guilty at betraying Dumbledore's trust like that, but they made me forget my guilt… and I haven't changed. All this year I have been struggling with the decision of telling him Sirius was an Animagus or not. And I didn't, because I was too cowardly. His trust meant the world to me, and admitting Sirius and I had betrayed it was unbearable. And I convinced myself Sirius had used Dark Magic. In a way, Snape was right all along…"

"Snape?" Black asked sharply. "What's that idiot got to do with this?"

"He teaches Potions here, Sirius." Lupin explained and turned back to the others. "He was at school with us, and, has been firmly opposing my appointment this year, claiming I couldn't be trusted. He has his reasons, I suppose."

"… Has this got anything to do with when my dad saved his life?" Megan asked.

"You never cease to surprise me by your astuteness, Megan." He smiled. "It has everything to do with that. You see, Sirius and Peter had gotten the idea of playing a rather foolish joke on him. It involved me, and nearly killed him."

"Served him right…" Black sneered. "Always trying to get us into trouble… "

"He was interested in my monthly absences," Lupin went on. "We were in the same year, and… well, shall we say, didn't get along very well. He especially hated James, actually. Jealousy was the main reason, I think. Popular on the Quidditch pitch, stellar marks… Anyway, he once followed me after spotting me and Madam Pomfrey walking through the grounds. Sirius thought it would be amusing…" He glanced reprovingly at his old friend. "…to tell him how to catch up to me. And he got pretty close. If he had gotten as far as this room, he would have run into me as a fully grown werewolf. James, on the other hand, didn't think it was funny and hurried off after him without even thinking or transforming, which was a great risk. But Snape glimpsed me and knew from then on what I was. Of course, he was sworn to secrecy, but he was sure I was in on the prank and never forgave us."

"No, indeed."

Just then, Snape appeared on the threshold and pointed his wand at Black.


	59. Book 3 - Chapter 27

"Vengeance is sweet…" Snape said in a cold voice. "How I hoped I would catch you. And you, Lupin…"

"Severus…"

But Snape silenced him by pointing his wand at him.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle and now, here's the proof."

"Brilliant Snape. As usual you put your penetrating mind to the task and come to the wrong conclusion." Black said. "Now, do excuse us, Remus and I are busy, we have some unfinished business to attend to…"

Snape pressed his wand to Black's throat, a look of pure loathing on his face.

"Severus, don't be a fool." Lupin said calmly.

"Can't help it, it's habit," Black said.

"Sirius, be quiet, –"

"Be quiet yourself, Remus!"

Snape sneered smugly.

"You two never change, bickering like an old married couple."

"Oh, why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set!" Snape snapped.

"… I could kill you now…" Snape said. "But why deny the Dementors…"

Sirius went even paler. Megan and the others stood frozen, unsure what to do or say. Snape, on the other hand was eyeing Sirius with suppressed triumph.

"Yes, the Dementors' kiss… one may only imagine what that can be like to endure…"

"Sir, if you just hear them out–" Megan said, trying to be cordial.

"SILENCE!" he yelled. "You and your pathetic friends are already facing long overdue expulsion from Hogwarts–"

"Severus, really!" Lupin interjected, shocked.

"As are you, Lupin." He added icily, his wand slashing the air to point at his chest. "I knew you couldn't be trusted. Dumbledore was so convinced you were harmless…"

"STOP IT!" Megan yelled. "Just because they played a trick on you as teenagers, in which, by the way professor Lupin had no involvement, you won't even listen!"

"I won't be spoken to like that, Potter, now move!" Snape said, now pointing his wand at Megan.

"Severus, what are you doing?!" Lupin exclaimed in alarm. "Lower your wand at once!"

"Don't you _dare_, Snape!" Black suddenly shouted, now free of Snape's wand.

He shoved Snape backwards and bounded in front of Megan just as Cedric moved to do the same. Megan again recognised the scene from her exam.

"You're letting a schoolboy grudge cloud your reason," Lupin said.

Megan glanced at Snape who had a mad glint in his eyes she had never seen before. He waved his wand. Black pushed Megan and Cedric backwards as thin ropes tied themselves around him and then Lupin. But Megan wanted to hear them out, so she whipped out her wand, pointed it at Snape and shouted:

"_Expelliarmus_!"

He flew backwards and slumped to the floor.

"Megan, what did you do?" Harry asked. "You attacked a teacher!"

Megan dropped to her knees and unbound Lupin who then did the same for Sirius.

"Should have left him to me." Black said, looking at Megan.

When she looked into his eyes, she didn't feel scared, for some reason, like some instinct was telling her he wasn't bad…

"I still don't know if I believe you." Megan said.

"Then, let us show you." Lupin said. "Ron, may I see Scabbers?"

"… No! He's my rat, he's not some animathingy! There are millions of rats, how d'you know it was this one?"

"That's actually a fair question, Sirius." Lupin said, turning to Black.

Black pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and showed it to him. Megan stepped forwards to peer at it too, and recognised the picture.

"That's when Ron's family went to Egypt…" She frowned. "How does that prove anything?"

"Look at the rat." Black said.

Megan and Lupin peered at Scabbers, sitting on Ron's shoulder. Sure enough, he had a missing toe.

"Fudge came to inspect Azkaban last summer," Black said. "And he had this clipping. I knew him at once from the hundreds of times I'd seen him transform… And the article said he was going to Hogwarts. To where Megan was. I immediately knew I had to get him before he got to her. If one single hint of Voldemort's return reached his ears, he could strike without anyone being able to stop him."

"… So… you never intended on killing Megan?" Hermione asked.

"Kill her? Heavens, no!" Black said in disgust. "I was trying to protect her."

"Didn't you ever wonder why Scabbers was living so long?" Lupin asked Ron.

"Cause we took care of him!" Ron said.

"Not looking so good at the moment, though, is he?"

"You mean you weren't here to kill me but him?" Megan asked.

"Yes." Black said flatly.

"But I still don't understand how you can be innocent; you were their Secret Keeper! They trusted you above all! You were the only one who could have betrayed them!"

Black's cold face suddenly showed unmeasurable grief.

"I as good as killed them… I know that." He said sadly. "But that's the key point of the whole story. I _wasn't_ their Secret Keeper. Everyone knew how close James and I were. So I knew I would be the most likely target to look for them."

Megan's mouth fell open in understanding.

"… You switched places…." she realised. "You made Pettigrew Keeper instead of you…"

Sirius nodded.

"A mistake I will regret for the rest of my life." He said heavily.

"You never told me…" Lupin said dumbstruck.

"The fewer knew, the better. Dumbledore was adamant there was a traitor in our close circle." Black said.

"The best way to find out is to see if that rat is really a rat." Lupin said.

He turned to Ron.

"Just let me have him a moment," Lupin said. "If he really is a rat, then no harm will come to him."

Megan watched as Lupin took a squealing and wriggling Scabbers from Ron.

"Ready?"

"I've been ready for twelve years…" Black said.

Lupin put Scabbers on the table. Immediately, he scurried away. Black and Lupin shouted as one:

"_Homorphus_!"

And as Scabbers jumped, he became larger and his paws became feet as he crashed into the wall. Immediately, Black and Lupin pulled him out of the debris.

"Why, hello, Peter, long time no see." Lupin said coldly.

Pettigrew was the man Megan had seen in her vision. Rat face, claw nails and mucky face.

"Remus…? Sirius… my old friends!"

He tried to go forwards but they pushed him back. His eyes then fell on Megan who had stepped back.

"Megan, look at you, all grown up…!" he said, stepping towards her. "You look a lot like your parents… we were the best of friends!"

"How dare you speak to Megan!" Snarled Black, yanking him away. "How dare you talk about Lily and James in front of her!"

"You sold them to Voldemort, did you not?" Lupin asked coldly.

"… Do… don't know what you mean, Remus…" Pettigrew said. "Is that what Sirius said? You don't believe him, do you, he tried to kill me! He's here to try again!"

"No one will kill anyone until we have cleared this up. Did you or did you not disclose where Lily and James were hiding, with their baby, to Voldemort?"

Peter looked as though he was struggling with himself.

"But if he was working for Voldemort," Harry put in. "Why didn't he act then…? He's been near Megan for nearly three years!"

"Exactly! See, I can't possibly be the one!" Pettigrew squealed.

"Because he was waiting to make sure Voldemort was fully back and the biggest bully in the playground." Black said disgustedly. "Why else choose a wizard family? He was keeping an ear open for information. You always wanted big friends, didn't you? I don't know how I didn't see through you before… you were exactly the same in school… we were the big boys that kept you safe."

"No, never!" Pettigrew squeaked. "Remus, you believe me, don't you, old friend…"

"I have to admit it sounds strange to me that an innocent man would spend twelve years as a rat." Lupin said calmly.

"Innocent but scared!" the little man whined. "Because I had sent the Dark Lord's spy, Sirius Black, to Azkaban!"

"LIAR!" Black yelled. "You passed him information for an entire year before they were killed! How dare you insult me by calling me a spy for Voldemort!"

"But I never…!"

"You became Secret Keeper on my request, and my request alone!" Black snarled. "I thought it was perfect. He would come after me and leave the real Secret Keeper safe. Who would suspect a talentless, weak thing like you with me or even Remus? How else would Lily and James have been found and killed, with Megan almost suffering the same fate?! Did it ever cross your mind that that monster was ready to kill an infant, when you betrayed the Potters?!"

Megan then voiced something:

"… But… Sirius… if you don't mind my asking, how did you get out of Azkaban, if not by use of Dark magic?"

He looked at her, pondering.

"I'm not sure how… I think the conviction I was innocent was what kept me sane for all those years. And when it became too much, I would become a dog since the Dementors can't see. And when I heard about Peter… I knew I had to act."

Megan then remembered Mr Weasley saying he had been muttering in his sleep "At Hogwarts…"…

"And it became an obsession. Since it wasn't happy, the Dementors couldn't take it, and it cleared my mind. So one night, I slipped out as they were bringing my food. Then I swam back to the mainland and made my way to Hogwarts. I hid in the forest. But I did come out to watch Quidditch. You're truly your father's daughter, Megan. You're as good as he was on a broom."

Megan and he exchanged another look.

"You must believe me." He said in croaky voice, as though this mattered more than his own life. "I never betrayed them. I loved you all too much. I would have died first."

Megan finally believed him. One point clinched it. Black and Lupin referred to Voldemort by his name while Pettigrew used the terms of Dark Lord, which implied some sort of connection between them. She glanced at her friends, in case they had doubts. But they didn't. She turned to Black, and nodded.

"No, I beg you!" Pettigrew screamed. "I… Remus! You never knew of the switch! Why didn't Sirius tell you?"

"He wouldn't if he thought I was the spy," Lupin said evenly. "I assume that's why you never told me?"

"Forgive me, Remus." Black said. "It was not against you."

"Not at all, Padfoot, my old friend." Lupin replied. "You will, I hope, in turn forgive me for thinking you too were the spy?"

"Naturally." Black nodded. "But I want to know, Peter. Why? We were your friends, your brothers. You betrayed them, and almost caused the death of an innocent child! Do you even realise it? Megan was barely one year old!"

"I didn't mean to…!" he wailed. "The Dark Lord… you have no idea what powers he has…! He would have killed me! Ask yourself Sirius: what would you have done?"

"I would have died, you treacherous piece of filth!" Black shouted. "I would have given my life for them, and you! We _all_ would have! All but you!"

Just then, Pettigrew bolted for the door. Megan hurried in front of him to block his path. He gripped her jacket and leaned in, his stench filling Megan's nose.

"Your dad wouldn't have wanted me dead, Megan!" he wheezed in her ear. "James would have shown me mercy…!"

"Get off her, you dirty rat!" Black growled fiercely.

Black and Lupin pulled him back and pointed their wands at him.

"You should have realised, Peter," Lupin said fiercely, "that if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Together!"'

Megan then darted forwards.

"No!" she called.

She stood before Pettigrew, wands pointing at her.

"You can't kill him," she said, looking into their eyes.

"Megan, this piece of filth is the reason you never got the life you deserved." Black said in disbelief, staring darkly at Pettigrew, cowering on the floor.

"I know what he is." Megan said. "But he can go to the castle."

"Oh, Megan…! Thank you…!" Pettigrew gasped, crawling towards her.

"Get off," she said stepping back. "I said you could go to the castle. Then, the Dementors can take you."

His gasping turned to pathetic sobbing.

"You alone have the right to decide." Black said. "But think about what he did…"

"If we choose to kill him, we'll be no better than him or Voldemort." Megan said. "If anyone deserves to go to Azkaban, it's him."

"All right. You can move, Megan."

She frowned, hesitating.

"I'm just going to tie him up, I swear," he said.

She stepped aside.

"But if you transform, Peter, we will kill you." Lupin said. "Agreed, Megan?"

Megan looked at Pettigrew and nodded so he could see her.


	60. Book 3 - Chapter 28

They made their way into the passage, Lupin with his wand pointed at Pettigrew. Sirius and Harry supporting Ron. Hermione was making Snape hover behind them. They had all agreed not to revive him just yet.

"Sorry about the bite… I reckon it's probably a bit uncomfortable…" Sirius apologised.

"A bit?! You almost tore my leg off!" Ron said.

"I was aiming for the rat… normally, I'm a really sweet dog. In fact, James sometimes said I should change permanently. The tail, I could live with. But the fleas… ugh, they're murder."

Megan, who was walking alongside him, grinned. Finally, they reached the outside. Hermione tended to Ron with Harry. Megan watched Sirius, glancing up at the castle in the distance.

"You did a very noble thing for Pettigrew." He said. "He doesn't deserve it."

"I didn't do it for him. I didn't think my parents would have wanted their best friends to turn into killers."

Sirius glanced at her in silence.

"I don't know if you were told this, Megan, but… when you were born, your parents made me your godfather."

"I know." She said.

"Well… I mean, I'll understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle, but… if you ever wanted a different home…"

Megan stared at him, barely daring to believe it.

"… What… you mean, come and live with you?"

".. I understand you wouldn't want to…"

"No, I do." She said immediately.

He looked at her.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it! I can't stand being at the Dursleys."

Sirius gave her the first true smile she saw. He looked more like the man in the photos than one who had been wrongly jailed for so long. Just then, Hermione yelled.

"Megan, the moon!"

She pointed to the sky. A cloud had shifted. And a silver, perfectly round moon appeared.

"Remus, did you take your potion?" Sirius asked, hurrying to his side.

But it was too late. Lupin had dropped his wand and was slowly turning into a brown haired beast. Cedric and Harry quickly pulled Ron to his feet and stepped back. Megan and Hermione backed away too.

"Remember who you are, Remus! This is where you truly live, who you are, this heart!"

But the transformation was too far under-way.

"Run!" Sirius yelled. "Get out of here! If he bites any of you it'll make you a werewolf!"

He jumped back and turned into the big black dog Megan knew. Megan then saw Pettigrew reach for Lupin's wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" She shouted.

The wand flew out of his hand. But with a nasty grin, he disappeared and turned into a rat. Cedric and Harry were standing around Ron. Megan took Hermione's arm and they stepped backwards. Just then, Snape appeared.

"There you are, Potter…"

Just then, Lupin's snarls made him spin around. And to Megan's astonishment, he threw out his arms in front of them. Sirius then bounded and caught Lupin's arm before drawing him away.

"Sirius!" Megan shouted, sliding past Snape and darting after them.

"Megan, don't!" Cedric shouted.

"I've got to help him!" she called back, glancing pleadingly over her shoulder.

"Potter, come back!" Snape called, but she ignored him.

She soon found them. Sirius was fighting well, but the difference in size was disadvantaging him, as was the fact that he didn't want to hurt his friend while Lupin, in his condition, had no such reservations. Megan seized a large rock, looked at it then at Lupin.

"Sorry, professor…"

And she threw it at Lupin, hitting him in the back of the head. He snarled and stepped towards her, while Sirius was limping, bleeding. Megan stepped backwards, hesitating over using her wand or not. She didn't want to hurt him either. But again, Lupin, however, wouldn't be so scrupulous. He strode forwards, when a howling sound echoed through the darkness. Megan froze, not daring to look away from Lupin. Then, he turned and, howling back, he sped off into the trees. Megan then saw Sirius, back in human form, head in another direction. She pelted forwards and followed him. She ran down the path and found herself by the lake. Sirius was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Sirius!" she called, dropping to her knees beside him. "Sirius!"

He didn't move. He had nasty gashes on his arms and shoulder. Just then, Megan felt the cold sweep through her. She looked at the lake and saw the white layer of ice covering in. She got to her feet. A hoard of Dementors was sweeping in on them.

"No…!" Megan gasped, fear gnawing at her heart.

But at least she knew what she had to do. She thought hard about Sirius asking her to live with her. She focused on the joy she had felt at the idea of leaving the Dursleys for good, never having to see them again, not even over the summer, at finally having a place she could call home without being in someone else's home.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" she shouted. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

But she was alone, and her Patronus was never going to be powerful enough to fend them all off, even if it was at full strength. The white shield was holding them off for now, but it wouldn't for long. She focused on her happiest memories. When she'd seen Cedric after fighting the basilisk… seeing Ginny was safe… realising she could have a shot at happiness… But she was worn out by the day's events and the shield withered. The Dementors swarmed in…

"No…"

She managed to move forwards to cover Sirius with her body. The rattling breaths were all around her, and she could feel them draining her. She fell over Sirius, her wand slipping out of her hand. Just then, she saw a glimmer of light in the far end of the lake. In the distance, she saw it growing as it came closer. It was bright… large waves of light coursed through the air, knocking the Dementors away by dozens. Then, Megan glimpsed a feminine silhouette. She couldn't see who it was… but she looked familiar… but it couldn't be…

"M…Mum?" she gasped.

Too weak and sick to move or think any more, she fainted.

A young woman with fiery red hair with bright green eyes was laughing, echoing the laugh of a baby. Lily Potter.

"Ah, there's my favourite goddaughter!" said a voice, stepping forwards.

"She's your only goddaughter, Sirius."

Lily, dressed in a simple sweater and jeans was carrying a tiny girl in her arms, accompanied by her husband, James, wearing similar casual clothes, his arm around her. She held out her baby to a younger, more relaxed and happy Sirius. He took her into his arms carefully, as though scared to break her.

"Careful, Sirius, don't drop her!" smiled Lily as he tickled her gently.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Lily." Said Sirius, as the baby's laughs filled the room.

"You'd better not, that's my daughter," James laughed. "Although we plan on having more, don't we, Lily?"

"I'd like see if you'd be so keen about it if you were the one carrying them for nine months," Lily retorted playfully, nudging her husband in the ribs. "If Megan does have a brother or sister, it won't be for a little while. But I suppose it would be nice."

"Ah, you don't need to have any more," Sirius smiled as he held the tiny child who had caught his finger in her little hand. "This one's perfect, trust me."

This peaceful scene was taking place in a wide, warmly decorated room, with pictures, a large chimney, warm, comfy, richly coloured armchairs and a large window with the sun shining into the room. As Sirius lifted Megan, an adorable little baby with green eyes and her forehead devoid of any scar, up in the air and spun her around, touching his nose to hers, they both laughed. It seemed like nothing could hurt them, as long as they had each other.

"Quite a shocking affair… so fortunate you found them, Snape. Order of Merlin, I think. Second class at least, but I'll aim for First."

"Thank you, Minister." Snape's cold voice said.

"But do tell, what happened out there?"

"Oh, it was clear at a glance Black had bewitched them…"

"Good Lord, the man knows no boundaries…"

"Excuse me, Minister, but these children need attention, I must ask you to leave."

Megan opened her eyes as the footsteps died away. She blinked and glanced around. She was in the hospital wing. She glanced to the right. Snape and Fudge were turning round a corner. It was like she had been weighed down with lead. She could barely move.

"Megan…!" whispered a voice.

She looked round. Cedric was sitting beside her. Relief burned in his eyes.

"Cedric?" she croaked.

He reached out and touched her hand.

"Hey… how are you feeling?"

"… Awful… but alive…"

Cedric smiled in relief. Megan saw Madam Pomfrey tending to Ron's leg, with Harry sitting beside him, dozing. Hermione was on his other side. She saw Megan looking at her and smiled feebly. Megan smiled weakly back. Then, she gasped.

"Sirius…!"

Cedric took her hand.

"… Megan, they captured him." He said. "Any moment, he's going to be…"

He seemed like he didn't want to say what he was going to but knew he had to.

"…The Dementors will perform the kiss."

"No!" Megan gasped, sitting up. "They can't, he's innocent!"

"We know that, but we've got no proof…" Cedric said. "Snape's got them all convinced he possessed us or something…"

"That's rubbish!" Megan protested, getting to her feet.

But as she did she felt dizzy and had to sit back down.

"Easy, you went through a lot." Cedric said.

"We have to do do something… Explain…"

Hermione came over.

"We know, but four third years and a fifth year's word won't weigh much…" Hermione sighed. "With Pettigrew gone…"

"And Snape set on his stupid path for revenge…" Megan added bitterly.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore strode in.

"Headmaster, please, with all due respect, I must tend to my patients…" Madam Pomfrey said.

"I just want a word with them, Poppy, if you don't mind…"

"Very well… but make it quick."

She strode to her office. The three teenagers turned to Dumbledore.

"Professor, you've got to stop them!" Megan said, standing again.

Cedric helped her and kept his hand around her waist, holding her steady.

"They've got the wrong man!" Hermione said.

"It's true, sir, Sirius is innocent!" Cedric said. "Please, you have to believe us!"

"I believe you, but the word of five teenagers, none older than sixteen will convince few others, given the absence of proof."

"Professor Lupin –"

"–Will not be able to tell anyone anything about this affair before it is too late to take action." Dumbledore said. "What we need is more _time_."

Hermione gasped.

"You know the rules, Miss Granger." He said gravely. "You must not be seen. Sirius is at the top of the highest tower of the castle. It won't be easy. But if you succeed, more than one life could be spared. Three turns should do it," he added with a wink. "Good luck."

Hermione nodded and Megan watched him go, completely bewildered.

"Okay… Megan, you come stand beside me…" Hermione said.

Megan did, but still didn't understand.

"I'm going with you. Madam Pomfrey and Harry can look after Ron." Cedric said, standing behind them.

Hermione hesitated, then nodded. She pulled out a long chain from under her robes and threw it around Megan and Cedric.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cedric asked.

"No time, now quiet!"

"What are you…?" Megan asked.

It was a little golden pendant with a small hour glass. Hermione caught a little knob on the side and turned it three times.


	61. Book 3 - Chapter 29

The scene whirled around them, flashes of colour and movement. The sky brightened… and presently, it stopped.

"… What happened? Where are Harry and Ron?" Megan asked.

"Seven thirty… where were we then?" Hermione asked them.

"Going to Hagrid's, but…" Megan said

"Come on, and we mustn't be seen." Hermione said, taking her wrist and pulling her forwards, followed by Cedric.

"Hermione…!"

They crossed the hallway and found themselves at the end of the covered bridge.

"Come to the see the show?"

"You!"

"Hermione, don't! He's not worth it!"

Megan stared in astonishment at… herself!

"That's us…!" she gasped.

Hermione yanked her back.

"This is a Time-Turner," she explained, raising the medallion around her neck.

"How d'you get it, they're supposed to be strictly regulated!" Cedric said.

"They are, professor McGonagall had to write a load of letters. I've been using this to all my classes all year."

"So we've gone back in time…?" Megan asked, thunderstruck.

"Three hours back," Cedric said, frowning. "But why go back now? It's before we even met Sirius!"

"I'm not sure… Clearly, something happened now he wanted us to change…"

The Slytherins, scared off by Hermione's punch, headed back up their way.

"Malfoy's coming," Cedric said, pulling them out by an open window and outside, hiding under the branches of the tree around the bridge. He caught Megan's hands and she hopped down, then Hermione. Malfoy ran past, cursing.

"Okay, we've gone, now…" Cedric said, glancing round the corner.

They waited for them to be out of sight and stepped out into the open.

"Hermione, look, Buckbeak!" Megan gasped.

"What?"

"He's still alive!" Cedric said. "Look over there!"

Sure enough, he could be seen lying peacefully by the pumpkin patch a few hundred feet from them.

"… Of course!" Hermione said. "Remember what Dumbledore said: If we succeed, more than one life could be spared… he must have meant saving Buckbeak… but how is that going to help Sirius…"

Then, Megan's vision came back into her mind. And the answer hit her.

"Obvious, isn't it?" Megan said. "Buckbeak goes free, we fly him up to the top of the highest tower, free Sirius and they can escape together!"

"… I suppose that makes sense…"

"Come on, we have to keep an eye on what we're doing," Cedric said. "… Or… did."

They headed down the path to Hagrid's hut, creeping behind the pumpkin patch and looking into the window.

"Yeh shouldna come!" Hagrid's voice said.

"Okay… that's us going in…" Cedric said. "Hagrid's going to give Scabbers to Ron in a couple of minutes…"

"We have to wait till Fudge and the rest see him or they'll think Hagrid set him free," Megan said. "But it won't be long…"

"We'll have to act fast, though," Hermione said. "We won't have more than a few minutes once they're inside the hut. We didn't wait long when they did it…"

Sure enough, a few moments later, they heard Ron exclaim:

"Scabbers! You're alive!"

"Girls… look…" Cedric said.

He was pointing up the path. Fudge, Dumbledore, McNair and the Committee member were walking towards Hagrid's hut.

"In the trees, quick!" Hermione then ordered. "We're coming out the back door!"

They headed into the woods behind them and hid behind the trees. The other then hurried past them without seeing them.

"We're there and here at the same time…" Megan whispered. "Boy, this is weird…"

"Quick, now's the time to get Buckbeak!" Cedric said.

"Megan, you had better do it, he likes you." Hermione put in.

"Okay…"

"And be careful not to be seen."

Megan nodded and crept out of the trees. Buckbeak was nibbling on something Megan neither could nor wanted to identify.

"Buckbeak!" she whispered, bowing as she came closer. "Buckbeak, it's me. I'm going to set you free, okay?"

He made an excited squawk as he saw her.

"Shh, Buckbeak, shush…"

She slipped beside him and untied the large rope around the pole.

"Megan, hurry!" Hermione whispered frantically.

"Yes, sign here, if you would," Fudge was saying.

"Where is the beast?" said a growl.

"Outside…" Hagrid said heavily.

Megan overcame her pain at Hagrid's sadness by telling herself it wouldn't last long.

"Come on, Buckbeak!" she said, pulling gently at the chain. "Come on, move!"

"All right, then, that's done, let us proceed, gentlemen…" Said Fudge, and to their horror, the door creaked as it opened.

Megan threw herself behind a pumpkin.

"Oh, wait, one moment, Minister, I believe I should sign as well," Dumbledore said suddenly.

"Uh… well, yes, I suppose…" Fudge said, and the door closed.

Megan sighed with relief. That had been too close. She had the feeling he wouldn't have done it if they hadn't been there, for some reason. But she didn't complain of the respite and quickly got to her feet.

"Megan, quick, they'll be coming out any minute!" Hermione wailed.

But Buckbeak didn't seem to want to move. Cedric suddenly darted forwards and caught hold of a heap of dead ferrets in a corner before rushing to Megan's side.

"Cedric, what are you doing?!"

"Here, Buckbeak," he said, holding one up at arm's length. "Here, boy, come and get the nice dead ferret!"

The smell was far from comfortable, but Megan said nothing. This time, Buckbeak, enticed by the prospect of a snack, got to his feet. Cedric sped back to the trees, holding one up to attract Buckbeak.

"Quick, quick!" Megan heard Hermione whimper.

Just as they were hiding in the darkness of the trees, the door opened. Cedric threw the ferret to Buckbeak.

"Thanks, Cedric," Megan said. "I wouldn't have made it without you."

He nodded and they watched as the five men came out of the hut.

"And see how nice the grounds look this year," Dumbledore was saying.

"Yes, yes, very nice, uh… on with it, McNair."

They turned to the pumpkin patch… Megan and the others back away even further.

"But… where is it?" Fudge asked, bewildered. "I saw the beast! Not a moment ago!"

"How extraordinary," said Dumbledore, a note of amusement in his voice.

"Must have untied 'imself…" Hagrid was saying in awed amazement.

"We must search the grounds!" Fudge ordered.

"Search the skies if you want, Minister, but personally, I would be much more interested in a nice cup of tea, if you don't mind, Hagrid?"

"Oh, no, no, sir…"

Megan and the others listened and watched closely.

"We'll have to go to where we can see the Whomping Willow," Megan said. "Or we can't see what's going on."

"Right…"

The crept along the edge of the forest, Buckbeak behind them and found a spot from which they could see the Willow.

"Here comes Ron, chasing Scabbers…" Cedric said. "Then the rest of us…"

Indeed, they saw the others coming up after him.

"Look out!" Ron yelled. "Behind you, it's the Grim!"

"There's Sirius." Megan said. "Ouch… that's got to hurt… man, this polyphony is really weird… look, the tree's getting agitated…"

"_IMMOBILUS_!"

"Nice freezing charm," Cedric said.

"Thanks. Look, in we go."

The moment they had disappeared, the tree moved again. About ten minutes later, Lupin came along, his pace rapid and nervous. He stayed well away from the tree and shouted:

"_Immobilus!_"

"There goes Lupin… we'll be in there for a little while now…" Hermione said.

A few moments later, Snape came into view.

"There he comes to mess it all up…" Megan said angrily.

"Shh!"

Snape used the freezing spell too and went into the opening.

"Now, we wait?" Cedric asked.

"Now we wait." Hermione said.

They sat on the ground.

"By the way, Megan, you never told us what happened by the lake." Cedric said.

"What happened to you?"

"Snape ordered us off to the castle and tore off after you… Then he brought you on a stretcher and Sirius tied up and whisked him off to confinement."

He looked at her.

"I thought I'd die when I saw you on that thing…"

"Yeah, you scared us to death…" Hermione said. "So, what happened?"

"Well, I got Lupin away from Sirius… well… me and a howl… I don't know where it came from, but Lupin tore in that direction and I followed Sirius until I found him lying on the ground by the lake… And then the Dementors came out."

She then told them how she'd held them off for a moment, then saw what she imagined to be a huge Patronus fending them off.

"Did you see who conjured it?" Cedric asked, intrigued. "One of the teachers?"

"No… I… you're going to think I'm mental…" Megan said. "But I think it was my Mum."

Cedric and Hermione exchanged an uncomfortable glance.

"Megan… your mum's…"

"Dead, I know." Megan said. "I just… I don't know, maybe I was just delirious… but it looked like her."

She glanced ahead, hugging her knees, thinking about her mother, her father, and their three friends. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs… Moony had said to be Lupin, which now made sense, since he was a werewolf… Wormtail was Pettigrew since he wriggled through little spaces… Padfoot was Sirius, so Prongs had to be her dad… Pettigrew had been believed dead… was it so impossible that her mother, and maybe even her father had done the same…? Part of her felt she was being naïve and hurting herself pointlessly. But the other yearned for it to be true… she'd felt so sure… And Merlin's beard, was it so wrong to want her family back…? Buckbeak was rustling around, digging the ground. At least someone was enjoying themselves…

"Here we come…" Cedric said.

They got to their feet and watched from a distance as they came out, Pettigrew with them.

"… We're just going to let him get away again…" Megan said in frustration.

"I know how you feel, Megan…" Hermione said. "But we can't –"

"He betrayed my parents and I'm supposed to just sit here?!"

"Yes!" she said firmly, clasping her hands. "Megan, I would want nothing more than to help you get your parents back or at least catch Pettigrew. But if we go out there we'll run into each other, and it could end up turning very ugly. Awful things have happened to people who made that mistake, Megan. We can't be seen."

Megan sighed in defeat.

"I know…" she said.

Cedric put his arms around her wordlessly.

"See, Sirius and me there?" Megan asked, pointing.

"Yes." Cedric said, looking too.

"He's asking me to go live with him."

"That's great." Cedric said.

"Megan!" yelled Hermione's voice.

"The moon…" Megan realised. "Lupin's turning into a werewolf."

Hermione nodded. Lupin was transforming. They saw Sirius hold him off to protect them, yelling at them to run. Megan bit her lip, feeling painfully helpless.

"Come on, we have to get to the lake…" she said, desperate to do something.

They tore down the path. But Hermione stopped. Megan saw herself up at the top of the hill, facing Lupin. He was stepping closer to her. But something was wrong. Why wasn't he leaving…? Because he hadn't heard the howl, Megan realised. She stepped forwards, and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"AAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" she howled.

"What are you doing, have you gone mad?!" Cedric hissed.

"I'm stopping Lupin from getting to me!" she answered, and howled again.

Lupin looked away from the Megan on the top of the hill.

"Remember I told you I heard howling and that's why he left?" she said. "I guess it was me."

And it worked. Lupin turned his head in their direction and darted forwards.

"Great, now he's heading for us…" Cedric said.

"Uh, didn't think of that… run!"

They dashed into the forest. Cedric grabbed Buckbeak and followed. After a moment, Megan and Hermione found themselves separated from Cedric. They saw Lupin to their left with his back turned and hid behind a tree… they moved around… and heard a growl. They spun around. Megan put her arms around Hermione and bent over to shield her… When Buckbeak soared in front of them and slashed at him with his claws. Cedric appeared and pulled the girls back.

"Are you two okay?" he asked urgently. "He didn't bite you?"

"No…" Megan said.

"That was so scary…" Hermione whispered, burying herself in Megan's shoulder.

"Poor professor Lupin's having a tough night…" Megan said, holding her tight. "Thanks, Buckbeak," she added.

Just then, a cold wind swept around them.

"We have to get to the lake." Megan said. "Sirius and I'll be there, by now…"

They hurried off.

They found themselves at the opposite end of the lake.

"Mom was around here…" she said, hiding behind a tree. "Right there," she added pointing to the edge of the water.

A moment passed, but still, no one. Megan bit her lip.

"She'll come… you'll see."

Hermione touched her shoulder.

"Megan, no one's coming…"

Megan watched her own pale attempts at a Patronus. She saw herself panting, feebly shielding Sirius… the life being sucked out of her…

"You're dying… both of you…" Hermione said.

And then, Megan understood. She pulled out her wand and ran forwards.

"Megan!"

Megan stopped at the edge of the lake, raised her wand and yelled:

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

A powerful light shot out of her wand and formed a large phoenix. It soared forwards in powerful waves of light and shooed all the Dementors off. She saw herself faint and felt herself being pulled backwards.

"Megan, what did you do?!" Hermione asked.

"I saved Sirius and myself!" Megan said, hurrying back into the darkness of the trees. "I thought I'd seen my Mum, but it was me! I saw myself conjuring the Patronus. That's why I knew I could do it again."

"Megan, that was incredibly advanced magic…" Cedric said, then looked sharply to the right. "… Snape's here."

Megan saw the Potions master arrive, tie Sirius and lift Megan on a stretcher.

"Okay… you arrived about half an hour after us…" Hermione said. "So we've got about forty five minutes left before Dumbledore tells us to use the Time Turner… So we have to get back to the hospital wing by then. Let's go!"

Cedric gave Megan and Hermione a leg up before climbing up on behind them. Megan was glad Buckbeak was so big, they'd have trouble fitting four of them otherwise…


	62. Book 3 - Chapter 30

This flight was better than the first. Hermione was squeezing Megan a little too hard, but it was thrilling to think Buckbeak would be free, and Sirius would be too. The view was incredible. The grounds and castle glowed a silvery blue, and the lake glistened in the distance. Megan's hair flew about her. Buckbeak did feel very different from a broom, but it was far from a bad thing. He seemed as excited as she felt.

"Oh, I don't like this… I really don't… Hermione whimpered.

"Hermione, relax, we're almost there." Megan said. "I can see the tower."

Sure enough, a couple of miles away, they could see the tower Dumbledore had indicated.

"Is that a cell…?" Hermione asked as they came closer.

"I suppose it's logical. You wouldn't leave a supposed mass murderer free of movement in a school," Cedric said.

Megan glanced at her watch.

"We've not got much time, we'd better hurry. Come on, Buckbeak!"

She led him down towards the tower. In its centre, as they had thought, was a small stone cell. They jumped off Buckbeak and ran to the cell

"Sirius! You okay?"

He jumped and stared at them wide-eyed.

"Yes, but… how…"

"No time to explain," Cedric said. "Girls, Sirius, stand back!"

Cedric then pulled out his wand and shouted:

"_Bombarda_!"

The door blew open and Sirius stepped into the moonlight. He looked worn, but unharmed.

"We have to move," Cedric said.

He and Megan helped Sirius onto Buckbeak.

"Go on, Buckbeak, one more time…" Megan coaxed him.

He squawked and took off.

They landed in the small courtyard Megan recognised from her vision during her Divination exam. Cedric hoped down first and helped the others. Hermione stayed with Buckbeak.

"What happened to the others?" Sirius asked. "Ron, Remus?"

"They'll be fine." Cedric said.

Sirius nodded, relieved.

Megan and Sirius exchanged a look.

"We'll let you talk… but we can't be long." Cedric said quietly.

Megan nodded. He went to join Hermione.

"I'll forever be grateful to you," Sirius said. "To all of you."

"I want to go with you…" Megan said.

"One day, perhaps." Sirius said. "But for now, I need you to stay here, where it's safe. My life will be too unpredictable, and I don't want that for you."

"But you're innocent …" Megan said.

"And you know it. And for now, that's enough."

He put his hands on her shoulders.

"… We just found each other…" Megan said, her heart stinging, "And now I don't even know if I'll ever see you again…"

"Yes, you will. I promise. Even if I can't tell you when."

"Megan… it's time…" Hermione said.

They led Buckbeak forwards. Megan looked up at Sirius. His face had lost all hardness.

"I'll miss you…" she said.

"And I'll miss you too. But knowing you believe me is worth being on the run. And I'll always be right with you."

She threw her arms around him. He hugged her back.

"You're so much like your parents…" he said. "It's cruel I got so much time with Lily and James and you so little… but you can always find them in here."

He pressed his hand against her heart.

"You'll have to tell me about them…" she said, her eyes gleaming.

"Anything you want to know."

He hugged her again. When they broke apart, Megan pushed him gently away.

"Go, you have to go…" she said.

He kissed her forehead and climbed onto Buckbeak's back.

"Take care of yourselves. And each other. Cedric, I'm trusting you."

"I'll keep them safe." He nodded.

Sirius gave a nudge in Buckeak's sides and he ran forwards a few paces before soaring upwards. He paused to wave at them. Megan waved back, a sad smile on her face. He flew further away. Cedric took her hand. They ran forwards and watched him fly away until he was too far to see. Once more, Megan remembered the vision she'd seen in the crystal ball. She glanced at Cedric who smiled at her.

"You think he'll be okay?"

"Yes," Cedric said. "He survived and escaped Azkaban, not to mention eluded capture for months with Muggle and wizard authorities after him. He's tough."

They watched the new empty sky for a moment.

"We have to go," Hermione then said. "Dumbledore will be leaving the hospital wing soon, we have to be there by then."

They hurried through the corridors.

"Stop! I can hear voices!" Cedric warned, pulling them behind a statue.

"… And the Kiss will be performed immediately?" Snape was asking.

"As soon as McNair returns with the Dementors," Fudge answered. "It has all been quite embarrassing, really, I'll be happy it's over with…"

"As will I, Minister, as will I…"

"And I daresay Potter will be happy to tell the Prophet how you saved her…"

Megan's fists clenched.

"Over my dead body…" she hissed.

They waited for the two men to turn the corner.

"Come on…" Cedric said.

They hurried in the other direction. But moments later, they had to stop again.

"Peeves!" Megan warned, pulling them into an empty class room.

They heard him laughing, bouncing off the walls.

"Oh, he's horrible…" Hermione whispered.

"He's probably happy because the Dementors are coming…" Cedric said. "Okay, he's gone, let's move."

They hurried off and reached the hospital wing door just as Dumbledore was coming out.

"Well?" he asked quietly.

"We did it. They're free…" Megan panted.

"Excellent. I never doubted you." He said. "I think you're gone too… yes. In you go. Good night."

They exchanged a smile and slipped inside.

Ron was still asleep, as was Harry, who had nodded off in his chair. All was quiet.

"… We did it…" Megan whispered. "I can't believe what we did…"

"I know…" Hermione said.

They quickly sat back where they had been. At the sound of the door closing, Madam Pomfrey strode in, carrying chocolate.

"Was that the Headmaster leaving? Perhaps I can tend to my patients, now…!"

She handed out the chocolate, which they thought best to take in silence, even though Megan was the only one who had been exposed to the Dementors. And it did feel good after the stress of the evening. But they were still nervous… had they set him free in time for him to not be seen? They got their answer a few moments later, when they heard a roar of rage above them.

"What the…!" Megan said.

"What was that?" Harry asked, waking up with a start.

Minutes later, they heard angry voices growing louder, along with thundering footsteps.

"Do calm yourself, Snape…"

"I will _not_ calm down, Minister!" Snape barked. "Black escaped and I know who helped him!"

_Only Snape would be intimidating enough to speak that way to the Minister for Magic and get away with it, _Megan thought.

"Now, really! Are they trying to wake the whole castle?" Madam Pomfrey chided.

Just then, the door flew open, revealing Snape, Fudge and Dumbledore.

"He must have Disapparated," Fudge was saying. "How else –"

"YOU CAN'T DISAPPARATE IN OR OUT OF HOGWARTS!" Snape was yelling. "POTTER IS BEHIND THIS, I KNOW SHE IS!"

"Come now, she's been in the hospital for over an hour…" Fudge said. "Most of which she was unconscious, she can't possibly –"

"YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER!" Snape shouted. "SHE AND HER FRIENDS HELPED BLACK ESCAPE! I KNOW THEY DID!"

He spun to turn on Megan, who was sitting up in her bed.

"OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" He roared, his eyed wide with mad fury. "WHERE IS SIRIUS BLACK?! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Nothing, sir." She said.

"DON'T LIE!"

"Professor Snape!" Madam Pomfrey said loudly. "Control yourself!"

"Come now, Snape, be reasonable!" Fudge said.

"That will do, Severus," Dumbledore said. "They haven't left the hospital wing, have they, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Of course not. I've been with them since you left, Headmaster."

"See? Now, unless you believe these students can be in two places at the same time, I can't see how they could possibly have anything to do with Sirius Black's escape.

Snape glared at all of them in turn and stormed out.

"Quite the temper…" Fudge said.

"Oh, not really. But he does rather detest being disappointed." Dumbledore smiled.

"He's not the only one who'll be disappointed!" Fudge said "We had Black cornered and he slipped away! Between that and that Hippogrif escaping… if this gets out, I'll be a laughing stock! Ha… well, I better go let the Ministry know."

"The Dementors, they'll be removed from the campus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, yes, they'll have to leave," Fudge said. "Never thought they'd attempt the kiss on an innocent thirteen year old… no, they'll be sent off tonight. Perhaps we should think about dragons to guard the entrance…"

"Hagrid would like that," Dumbledore said with a glinting glance at the others as they left the ward.

Madam Pomfrey hurried to the door and shut it again, grumbling to herself, before heading back to her office after checking everyone was okay. Cedric got up from his chair and sat beside Megan on the edge of her bed.

"Well… that's one night we won't forget," he said, wrapping an arm around her.

Megan let out a sigh of relief, but she was smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder. Even if she sometimes found their relationship complicated, it never felt wrong.

"So… would you guys mind telling me what happened, exactly?" Harry asked. "Where's Lupin… where's Sirius…?"

Megan turned to Hermione.

"You explain." She said, biting into another piece of chocolate.


	63. Book 3 - Chapter 31

Madam Pomfrey released them from the hospital the next day. And they found themselves in a deserted castle, with bright sunlight pouring in through the windows. The heat and freedom from the end of the exams had drawn everyone outside in the sunlight at Hogsmeade. But neither Ron, Harry, Cedric nor Hermione felt like going. Megan was glad they were staying. After everything, she really didn't feel like staying alone. So they stayed in the grounds, still hardly believing so much had happened in a single night. They had found out their teacher was a werewolf, that everything they had believed about Sirius had been wrong, and saved two innocent lives. Of course, it sounded a lot cooler than it actually felt. Meagan leaned into Cedric's shoulder, wondering where Sirius and Buckbeak were now… far away and safe, she hoped. Megan was watching the lake where she had conjured her phoenix Patronus. Why a phoenix, she didn't know… she was interrupted in her thoughts by the shadow of Hagrid.

"Hi, Hagrid," she smiled.

"Hey, you lo'."

He was beaming.

"What are you so happy about?" Harry asked.

Ron looked about to say something but Cedric nudged him in the back.

"Well, I know I shouldn' be happy," Hagrid said, but his grin was too big to hide behind his beard. "Yeh know, what with Black escapin' an' all, bu'… guess what happened: Buckbeak got away last night!"

"No!" Megan gasped.

"You're joking!" Harry exclaimed.

"He actually flew away?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah! Broke 'is chain and took off!" he said proudly. "Wonder where 'e is, mind."

"I'm sure he's fine. He's strong." Cedric said.

He and Megan glanced at each other knowingly.

"Yeah… glad he did leave, yeh know… couldn' stand the thought of 'im…"

He gulped and didn't finish, but he didn't need to.

"We couldn't either," Hermione said.

Ron suddenly snorted with laughter.

"I bet the Malfoys are green with fury," he sniggered.

They laughed and had a lot of fun imagining the scowls they would see on Malfoy's face next time they saw him.

Megan, who wanted to see how Lupin was after the previous night, reached the classroom and climbed the staircase to the office.

"Hello, Megan," Lupin said when she was about knock.

She glanced at him in surprise. He has his back to her, how had he seen her?

"I saw you coming," he smiled, indicating the map.

Megan smiled back and stepped in. Then, she saw he was packing.

"You were fired?!" she asked in outrage. "I don't believe this! They don't think you were helping Sirius, do they?"

"No," he said. "Dumbledore convinced Fudge I was trying to save you. And I was not fired, actually. I resigned. It was easier for everyone."

Megan gaped at him.

"What?! But why?! You're the best teacher we've ever had!" Megan said.

Lupin gace her a small smile.

"Thank you, Megan. But trust me, it is better this way. You must understand that Sirius's escape and my being left unconcerned was the last straw for Snape. He didn't take losing the Order of Merlin too well, so he… let slip I am a werewolf."

Megan's eyes widened.

"He didn't!"

"I'm afraid he did." he said. "No one ever did manage to reason with him after the joke Sirius and Peter played on him…"

"But why are you leaving…?" Megan asked. "Dumbledore doesn't care!"

"He doesn't, but the students' parents will." He said. "This time tomorrow, people will be showering the school with owls. They won't want their children exposed to me, and I would not blame them. I myself wouldn't want my children in that position. And after last night, that is even more true. I could have bitten any of you, and I will not let it happen again."

Megan shook her head in disbelief.

"But you're a good person! And it was my fault! If we hadn't run into Sirius, you wouldn't have followed me and forgotten to take your potion!"

"I try to be a good man," he smiled. "But that won't matter to the students' parents. Put yourself in their shoes, Megan. Would you want someone you love close to a werewolf?"

"... You're different..." she insisted.

"Again, they won't care. And as for your other argument, if I hadn't taken the map, I would never have reunited with Sirius, and we would never have known the truth, so I have you to thank for that. You see? More good than bad."

Megan looked unhappily out the window.

"Why so sad, Megan?" he asked.

Megan looked at him.

"… None of it made any difference… Pettigrew escaped… Sirius is still on the run… and now you're even out of a job…"

"Didn't make any difference?!" Lupin was astounded. "My God, Megan, it made all the difference in the world! You helped uncover the truth about your parents' death, the death of those twelve Muggles SIrius was accused of. You found your godfather, and yes, he may be on the run for now, but you saved him from a terrible fate! It made a great deal of difference, believe me."

"But… I stopped you from killing Pettigrew, which means it'll be my fault if Voldemort comes back…!" Megan said.

"No, it does not." Lupin said.

He walked round the desk and leaned against it.

"He is indebted to you. And I highly doubt Voldemort wants someone owing Megan Potter their life in his ranks. There is a powerful magical bond between you."

"I don't want a bond with him!" she said in disgust. "He betrayed my parents!"

"The time may come you will need it, however." He said calmly.

Megan looked outside again.

"If I am proud of anything, it is how much you have learned this year." Lupin said. "Tell me about your Patronus."

"… It was a phoenix, but how did you know about that?"

Lupin smiled.

"How else would the Dementors have been fended off?"

Megan smiled back, flushing slightly.

"… Sir, you said my dad was an Animagi too." she said. "I guess he was Prongs, but what did he turn into?"

"A stag." He answered. "And yes, we called him Prongs."

Megan hesitated before speaking again.

"… When I was facing the Dementors… I thought I saw my Mum…"

He smiled.

"An easy mistake. You're probably tired of hearing it, but you look a lot like your parents. You have your father's impetuosity, your mother's looks and both their sharp minds…"

He closed his suitcase.

"Now, since I am no longer your teacher, I feel no guilt in handing this back to you," he said, holding out the map. "I'm sure you and your friends will find uses for it. And I'm equally sure James would have been disappointed if his own daughter couldn't find any passages out of the school."

Megan looked up at him, taken aback. He winked.

"Until then, _Mischief Managed_," he said, pointing it at the map, which went blank.

They looked at each other.

"Well, goodbye Megan. I'm sure we'll see each other again someday."

"We'll miss you, sir."

"And I'll miss teaching you," he smiled, and walked out.

Megan stayed at the top of the stairs, heavy hearted. Whoever their next teacher was, she was sure he would never be as good as Lupin.

Megan was a little late down to breakfast next morning, and arrived to see a crowd of Gryffindors a few feet ahead. But she didn't notice who they were because a taller figure had caught her attention. Cedric. He glanced in her direction, and smiled before coming towards her. She smiled, but felt herself flushing furiously.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he grinned as he hugged her. "Although you did save the world again, so I suppose you're entitled to a bit of respite," he added with a teasing wink.

Megan laughed.

"Thank you, you're too kind," she smiled. "But you know, I would never have gotten anywhere without your help."

He smiled and took her hands in his.

"I told you I'd always be there, didn't I?" He said.

Megan nodded.

"Yes. And I'll always be there for you."

They looked at each other, smiling, but the teasing had gone. There was a change in the energy between them, though Megan couldn't quite tell what it was. And she was fully aware that Cedric was still holding her hands.

"... Listen..." Cedric began.

"Megan!"

Startled, Megan and Cedric dropped each other's hands as Dean Thomas came running up to her, followed by Seamus.

"Where did you get it?"

"Can I have a go? After you, of course!" Seamus said.

Megan looked from one to the other.

"What are you talking about?"

"Over here, Megan!"

Harry was waving at her.

"Sorry, it was badly wrapped…" Ron said. "And they made me do it," he said, pointing at Fred and George.

"Did not!" they protested. "But look at this!"

Under the paper was a gleaming, brand new Firebolt. Megan's mouth oed.

"Who…?"

"These came with it," Hermione smiled, handing her a feather, and a letter. Sirius. It was then that Megan heard a faint hoot.

"Is that an owl…?" she asked.

It was rather small.

"Yeah… dunno what's gotten into it, it won't leave me alone," Ron said.

Sure enough, it kept hovering around him. Megan smiled.

"I think he likes you," Cedric grinned.

Megan looked at the letter, careful not to let anyone see it. But everyone was too busy admiring the Firebolt.

"So, who sent it, Megan?" Dean asked.

Megan hesitated a second, then said:

"My godfather."

"Didn't know you had one."

"… Yeah… he lives far away…" she said, turning to the letter.

_Dear Megan._

_I hope you get this before you're back with your aunt and uncle. I don't know if they're used to owl post, and my first guess would be not. If this doesn't get to you before then, I hope it won't get you into trouble._

_Buckbeak and I are hiding and safe. He's actually quite good company. I won't tell you where we are, just to be cautious. I have a few doubts about the owl I'm sending you this with, but he was the best I could find. I think the Dementors are still looking for me. I imagine my giving them the slip didn't go down too well (or with Snape, eh?). I'll let Muggles glimpse me in a day or two, a far way from the castle, so its security will be less tight._

_As you can see, I enclosed a little present. I was also the one who gave you Lily's pendant, though you probably figured that out long ago, didn't you? They wanted to give it to you on your second birthday, but obviously, that didn't work out… As for the Firebolt, I got Crookshanks to deliver the order using your name but taking the money from my own vault, 711. Consider it thirteen years' worth of birthday presents._

_I think I also owe you an apology for the first night you saw me. I wanted to glimpse you before heading north, but I think I scared you more than anything else. So I hope you'll forgive me. And I'm enclosing one more thing that I reckon will make your stay at Hogwarts more enjoyable next year._

_If you ever need me, just send word. Your owl will find me._

_I'll write again soon._

_My best to all of you,_

_Sirius._

"I told you the pendant was from him," Hermione said triumphantly.

Megan glanced at the pendant which now hung around her neck and squeezed it for comfort. She never took it off.

"Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" Harry said.

Megan ignored them and looked in the envelope. A small slip of paper was inside. Curious, she pulled it out.

"What's that?" Cedric asked, peering over her shoulder.

_I, Sirius Black, hereby grant Megan Potter permission to visit Hogsmeade Village._

"We'll be able to show you Hogsmeade without hiding you under the cloak," Cedric whispered in her ear. "Though I liked the sense of forbiddance."

Megan laughed.

"Maybe you did," she grinned and turned back to the note. "That'll be enough for Dumbledore. Oh, hey, there's a PS…"

She picked up the letter again and looked at it.

_PS: I thought Ron could keep the owl, since it's my fault he doesn't have a rat any more._

Ron, who had read over Megan's shoulder, looked at the owl, hooting and fluttering happily around him.

"Keep him…? My own… owl?"

"Yeah, go on, Ron, you've always said you wanted one." Harry said.

As if to agree with Harry, the small owl landed on Ron's shoulder. Ron beamed.

"That's settled," he said. "He's mine."

Megan spent the rest of the term practising on her Firebolt with her friends, though Hermione prefered the safety of the ground. It was incredible, better than she'd ever dreamed of. It responded even better than her Nimbus, and was so fast! Malfoy would never get near her next year…well, when she could fly it. Because lots of people wanted to try it, or even just touch it. It was all she could do to keep them at bay. But it was okay, and now that she didn't think a mad murderer was after her, she was able to enjoy each day to its fullest. And it was definitely worth seeing Malfoy's face when she'd looked over at him. She didn't think he'd ever looked so furious.

"I would watch out for him," Cedric warned when they talked about it a few days later.

"I will," she smiled.

They hadn't had a chance to discuss what had happened between them the day she'd received her Firebolt, because Megan was always having to deal with someone wanting to try or see her broom.

"Don't worry, if we could handle Dementors, we can handle Malfoy," Ron grinned, leaning into the tree behind him.

"Uhm, I might be wrong," Hermione smiled, "but Megan handled them, not you."

They all laughed heartily. Megan then slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"D'you carry that everywhere?" Cedric teased.

"Yes. I can't seem to find the will to put it away. I know, it's stupid..."

"No, it's not," he said, squeezing her shoulder.

Megan never got tired of reading Sirius's letter, even on the train back to London.

"Where d'you think he went?" Ron asked thoughtfully.

"Don't know… just hope it's safe," Megan said, looking out the window. "But I'm not too worried. He evaded capture for this whole year, after all, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Cedric answered. "I think he'll be okay, too."

They smiled at each other. All too soon, they were in King's Cross.

"Well, another two months with the oh, so loveable Dursleys…" Megan sighed.

"You know where to find us," Harry said.

"Yeah, and Dobby won't commandeer your letters, this time," Ron added.

They laughed. She hugged Cedric and the others goodbye and then followed the Dursleys, feeling confident that this summer would be much better than the last.


	64. Book 4 - Chapter 1

It was dark. The moon was high above the area. But far from the soothing bright light it usually gave, it felt cold, threatening. Scrutinising. The surroundings weren't too inviting either. On top of the hill, once you'd passed the eerie statues and tombstones, there was a large, old decrepit mansion. It had clearly been very outstanding before, but lack of care had ruined it over the years. However, as Frank Bryce, the old gardener of the house would notice, a light was shining from the first floor. He had often seen young idiots in there, drinking where they thought no one would notice. Thinking this was no different, he headed out, torch in hand, his old leg sore with every step, crossing the grounds that had been turned into a graveyard, and reached the main entrance. He walked quietly up the stairs. He knew he wouldn't be able to get the best of younger men. The light led him to the end of the corridor. He stopped at the sound of voices.

"Wormtail…" said a low, weary voice. "Where is Nagini?"

"I… I think she set out to explore the house, sir." Said a higher, shakier voice. "May I ask what we shall do next?"

"Remain here. Until the Quidditch Cup is over." Said the cold voice.

Quidditch wasn't a word, but Bryce was old and didn't hear as well as he used to, so he just figured he'd misunderstood.

"Why, sir?" the high voice asked.

"Because, you idiot, the Ministry will be all over the place!" Said a third sharper voice, younger, Bryce thought.

"Is everything ready?" The weary voice asked.

"Yes, my Lord. I will act as we had planned." Said the third voice, their tone revering now. "I will not disappoint you."

"Good. Gather our old comrades, send them a sign."

Bryce thought he heard a hissing sound every time he spoke, like he was a snake. But that was probably his darn hearing aid not working properly again.

"But, master… couldn't it be done without the girl?" the wheezing voice asked.

"No, it cannot be done without the girl!" the low voice said angrily. "The girl is essential for the magic to work! And then… I shall kill her, as it meant to be."

"And what of the high protection she has around her?" the young voice asked.

"Ah, I have that part planned out also," said the low voice. "It will work. And when the time is right… Megan Potter will die."

Frank was shivering. This man seemed dangerous. He was planning on killing someone… a Megan Potter… he had to find her… warn her. Just then, something long and thin slithered around Bryce's feet. He jumped in shock as he saw it was a snake. It slithered into the room through the ajar door.

"Aah… Interesting… Do you know what Nagini is telling me?" the low voice said.

"What, master?"

"We are being watched at this very moment… A Muggle… Invite him in, Wormtail, where are your manners? Let us give him a proper greeting…"

The door flew open.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

A burst of green light hit Bryce and he was dead before he hit the floor.

"Megan?! Megan!"

She woke with a start, her scar stinging. Hermione stood over her, a candle in hand, looking worried.

"Her…Hermione?" she gasped.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

"Yeah. Bad dream…"

She had actually already had that dream, and her scar had stung then too… She had first thought about writing to her friends about it, but had thought about it and decided not to so as to not alarm them. And Cedric would risk life and limb to come and find her in person… and as much as she loved him, she didn't want to sound pathetic and scared about a simple dream and her scar stinging, even if the last time it had, it had been very bad news… and she couldn't just not tell anyone… so she had decided to tell Sirius. She didn't want to alarm him, but she did want someone's opinion… he was an adult, he wouldn't panic… so she had gotten up and written him a letter.

_Dear Sirius._

_How are you and Buckbeak? Thanks for your last letter. Where did you find that huge owl, it almost couldn't fit through my window!_

_Things are as usual here. Nathalie (my cousin) is out of the house a lot to see her boyfriend. My aunt and uncle think she's off studying at the library but I saw her in an ice cream parlour once with him. Don't know what he sees in him, he's not much to look at, in my opinion. Sorry, I'm boring you with girl stuff! So you see how exciting my life is here._

_I did want your opinion on something odd that happened, though. My scar stung last night. But You-Know-Who can't be around me now, can he? Maybe curse scars just hurt sometimes, for no reason…_

_If you want to contact me, I'll be at Ron's, you know, my ginger friend you gave an owl to. Hedwig will know where to go. He and Harry invited Hermione and me to the Quidditch World Cup! Pity you can't come too, it'll be great. Say hi to Buckbeak for me._

_Yours, Megan._

But that had been over a week ago and he hadn't answered yet.

"When did you get here?" Megan asked Hermione, absently touching her scar.

"Just now."

Hermione put the candle down and looked at her. The stinging was subsiding, now. But it hadn't happened in a while. Not since…

"Are you sure you're all right?" She asked worriedly.

Megan had gotten out of bed.

"I'm fine. Just a little surprised to see you," she said, half truthfully, hugging her.

Then, Megan bent down to wake Ginny while Hermione knocked on the boys' door.

"Oh, morning, dears!" Mrs Weasley said warmly as they came down.

"Morning, Mrs Weasley."

"Hi, mom…"

"Do sit down to breakfast, not much time left." She said. "Help yourselves."

"You spoil us, Mrs Weasley," Hermione smiled.

"Oh, poppycock. A well fed person does much better than if they're not."

Megan could see the truth in that. She'd often had to face evil, and she knew that being healthy had helped a lot. And she really loved Mrs Weasley. She was kind and caring, even if her family were among the poorest Megan knew. She always felt a little uncomfortable about that issue, knowing her parents had left her a lot of money after their death when she was a child. All in all, the Weasleys were more of a family to Megan than the Dursleys ever would be.

"Hello, Megan, hi Ginny. Hi, mom." Called a voice.

Soon, everyone was seated around the table. Ron's owl, Chudley, was nibbling quietly by Hermes.

"Why aren't Percy, Charlie and Bill up yet?" George groaned with a yawn.

"They'll be Apparating later." Mrs Weasley said.

These were Ron's eldest brothers, two of which were no longer in school. Megan had had the pleasure of meeting Bill and Charlie the previous night. They were both very interesting men and just as fun as the twins or Ron. Bill worked for Gringotts in Egypt while Charlie was working in Romania studying dragons. They were there for a special reason: Mr Weasley and Mr Nelson had managed to get tickets to the biggest event ever. A match of the Quidditch World Cup. And Ron and Harry had invited Megan and Hermione. Megan had been overjoyed. Although she had been surprised Cedric had never mentioned it, as his father worked for the Ministry and Megan knew he enjoyed the game too. She loved Quidditch, and was even considered quite the player herself. Arthur came in from the garden.

"Ah, at last! Well, hurry up, now! We're already running late!"

"Sorry, Mr Weasley," Harry said.

Soon enough, though, everyone was finally ready.

"Let's go." Mr Weasley called.

He kissed Molly and they hurried out.

"You behave yourselves," she told the twins.

"Of course, Mum!" they said.

The others laughed. That sounded more like "Of course _not_". But then, the twins wouldn't have been them without their continuous jokes.

"Dad, where are we going…?"

"You'll see."

"Ah, Arthur! It's about time!" called a voice.

"Sorry about that, Amos, some of us were a bit harder to get out of bed." He said, looking at Ron who was yawning.

"Ah, well. Been up since two, haven't we, son?"

"Yeah, that's right. Except you were the one who were recalcitrant, Dad."

They laughed. Then, Megan saw him.

"Cedric!" she exclaimed.

"Hi!"

He stepped towards her, she ran forwards and they hugged. She had grown a lot over the summer and the gap didn't seem so big this time. That didn't stop her heart from hammering in her chest. She had been in love with him for over a whole year now and hadn't found any way to tell him. She was afraid he'd consider her too young. He was a sixth year, after all, and almost seventeen, whereas she was barely fourteen.

"You cheek! You didn't tell me you were coming!"

"I wanted to surprise you." He grinned.

"He's the one who invited you," Harry said. "I was just covering for him."

Megan flushed.

"This is my father, Amos. Dad, meet Megan Pottter."

"Miss Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you. Ced's told me a lot about you."

"Likewise, sir." Megan said with a smile, shaking his hand. "I hope I haven't given him too many reasons to complain."

"Complain? Quite the contrary, young lady, he-"

"Now, now, we'll catch up later, chaps, let's move," Arthur interrupted.

They gathered around an old boot.

"Why are we standing around that boot?" Megan asked Cedric.

"It's a Portkey." He explained. "We use old objects like this, so Muggles won't go and pick them up."

It made sense.

"Just touch it, it'll be going in a minute."

They all tried to get a finger on the boot, which proved difficult as they were so many. And then, all of a sudden, Megan felt as though they were being sucked upwards. And spinning faster and faster. Yet she didn't even slip. It was like her finger was welded to the leather fabric. And then, Arthur shouted:

"LET GO!"

"What?!" Hermione cried.

"Go on, it'll be okay." Cedric said.

So, Megan, who trusted him, let go.


	65. Book 4 - Chapter 2

Moments later, she felt herself landing hard on the floor. She sat up, rubbing her head.

"You guys all right?" she asked.

"I think so…" Harry said.

"Ow…" Ron groaned somewhere.

Harry and Megan exchanged a look.

"He's fine," they laughed.

"Everyone all right down there?" called a voice above them.

Megan rolled over and looked up. Amos, Cedric and Arthur floated down nearby. Cedric landed neatly and held out a hand to Megan.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking it.

"Sorry about the rough landing," he smiled.

"That's okay, I had worse." She smiled as she brushed the grass off her arm.

She looked around. They were in more woods.

"Come on, everyone, the fun's over there!" Mr Weasley called, beckoning them.

Cedric grinned.

"You'll love this."

"How do you know that?" she teased.

"You're an open book, that's why," he laughed. "But it's more because no one can go to something like this without being blown away."

She smiled.

"Although," he added with a grin. "Perhaps I should hold on to you so you don't fly away too far."

Megan couldn't help grinning back.

"Perhaps you should."

He held out his hand. She smiled and took it. They headed down a hill. Soon, they reached a gigantic camp site. People were bustling about as far as they could see. Rows and rows of tents surrounded a replica of the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts, only ten times bigger.

Mr Weasley beamed at them.

"Well, then, everyone. Welcome to the Quidditch world cup!"

Megan couldn't decide where to look. It was all incredible. People chatting cheerfully, children chasing each other, a colourful array of various tents of all shapes and sizes. Cedric laughed at her amazed expression.

"Nothing like Hogwarts, is it?" he smiled.

"It's amazing!" she said excitedly.

"I told you you d'love it," he smiled.

"You bet! I can't wait to see the match!"

"You and me both."

They grinned at each other, united in their love of Quidditch. They made their way through the tents, passing many other witches and wizards along the way.

"Is it true they have Firebolts, Dad?" a little voice asked behind Megan.

"Yes, all of them. Can't win the world final without the top notch broom, can you?"

Megan smiled. She had her own Firebolt, and loved it, even if she missed her first ever broom, a Nimbus Two Thousand, that she had lost to the Whomping Willow in the Hogwarts Grounds. There was already a cheery excitement in the air.

"Ah, here we are, this is our spot." Arthur said.

"We're further north," Amos said. "So we'll see you around."

"See you later."

"Bye, Cedric," Megan said, her smile a little forced. "Nice meeting you, Mr Diggory."

Then, Arthur showed them a large tent.

"A friend gave me this, sent it over a few days ago." He said. "He can't go camping any more, poor fellow has lumbago."

Megan had to wonder how they were all going to fit in the tent. It was quite big but surely not big enough… But Arthur didn't seem worried at all.

"Home sweet home, everyone," he said.

They went inside, and Megan saw how they would fit. It was like a small house. Bunk beds, a kitchen, a toilet…

"Neat, isn't it?" Harry grinned, knowing she had never seen anything like this.

"I love magic," she smiled.

Then, Cedric came to see if Megan, Hermione, Harry, Ron and the others wanted to go look around.

"Fred and George can help me with the fire," Arthur said. "You kids go ahead."

So off they went.

"Oh, by the way! I almost forgot your birthday present." Cedric said as the others settled their things before joining them.

"Oh, you don't…"

"I want to. Here, happy birthday."

She smiled. It was a silver pendant with the head of a lioness with red stones for eyes.

"True Gryffindors deserve to be acknowledged."

"Wow… it's awesome." She turned around to let him put in on. "Thank you. And I have something for you, too."

In a funny twist of fate, their birthdays were very close, even if set three years apart. Her gift was also a pendant, but with a shield and a golden topaz in the centre. On the back, she had had carved "Be safe"

"Thank you," he said.

"Just in case I'm not around," she teased.

"I thought I was meant to protect you?" he smiled.

"Because that's not at all archaic," she laughed.

The others arrived at that moment, so they moved on to the many souvenir stands. Hats, make up, horns, fireworks and what looked like very strange binoculars.

"What are those…?" Megan asked.

"Omniculars," Harry said. "They're even better than binoculars, see, you can pause, slow the image down, zoom in really close… it's really great for matches of this magnitude."

She then noticed Ron, who had bought a flag, glance at them enviously. Megan glanced at the price. Five Galleons.

"Five pairs, please," she said.

"You don't-" he began.

"Oh, thanks, Megan! And I'll get us programs." Hermione said.

So they wandered around, running into people from Hogwarts. They saw large banners of the Irish team and Bulgarian team.

"Who's that sour-looking guy on the Bulgarian banner?" Hermione asked.

Megan looked more closely at the banners. The Irish team had lined up to show they were equal, whereas the Bulgarians had emphasised the one Hermione had qualified as "sour-looking".

"Sour-looking…!" Ron said in offended shock. "That is Viktor Krum! The Bulgarian Seeker and the best player in the world! And really young, too, just eighteen, I think. But he is really amazing, you'll see tonight!"

"I know an even younger and better Seeker," Cedric said, squeezing Megan's shoulder.

"Oh, I may be good at Quidditch, but I don't know if I'm national team material…" Megan said, flushing.

"Over the last three years, you lost one single match, Megan. I'd say that's national team material," Cedric smiled.

Megan wasn't sure she was convinced. A school match was most likely nothing like an official match. But the thought of being up there, with the huge crowd yelling her name was pretty thrilling. Her thoughts were interrupted by a very comical sight.

"Archie, just put these on, the Muggle by the gate's already suspicious!"

"Muggles wear these, I've seen them!" the one called Archie said.

"The women do, not the men!"

They glanced round and saw a middle-aged man wearing a very buoyant pink dress.

"No, I want to wear these, I like a healthy breeze round my privates, thanks!"

It was all they could do to keep from bursting out laughing until they were out of earshot, and couldn't stop even when they reached the tent again.

"What's got you all excited?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Probably the same as every one else, dad." Said a young red head man coming out of the tent. "Hello, there, guys."

"Hi, Bill."

He, Percy and Charlie had just arrived.

Amos was off talking with his colleagues, so Cedric stayed with the Weasleys and the others. Ron, Fred, George and Ginny were discussing the match, while Hermione was reading a book.

"So, what have you been up to?" Cedric asked.

They were sitting cross legged in the grass outside the tent, where it was a little less noisy.

"Oh, not a lot. I had to endure my cousin's love story for weeks. She had to hide in my room so her parents wouldn't come in and overhear."

"Did your aunt and uncle ever find out about that?" Cedric asked.

"Ugh, don't even get me started!" Megan laughed. "I didn't tell you, did I? A few days before I went to the Burrow, my uncle left work early and wanted to get a sundae at the parlour, you know the one Nathalie always goes to?"

"Oh, no...!" He grinned.

"Yes, Nathalie was there with er... Doug, I think it was, some guy from her school. And boy, was he furious! I'd seen him mad, but that was something else!"

Cedric laughed, but then frowned.

"It didn't rebound on you, did it?"

"No more than usual, don't worry. And I wasn't even with them, I could hear everything from my room. And she was just as furious, saying he'd embarrassed her beyond anything humanly possible, and that she didn't care if he didn't like Doug, she would see him if she wanted, because love wasn't something you could lock up."

She couldn't agree more with that last statement, but she had to admit she wasn't sure she and Nathalie had quite the same definition of love.

"So then, what?"

"They tried to ground her of course, but she refused, and they argued for the entire week. But I think the last straw was after."

"How so?" Cedric asked.

"Well, we'd fixed a date for the Weasleys to pick me up, but the thing is we'd never clearly said how they'd come. I didn't see how they could drive, seeing as they don't have a car any more, but I didn't know how else they would come. So we waited. And my uncle, he's always about appearances and impressing everyone else. So you can imagine how he felt when half the living room was covered in ash and rubble."

"What?!" Cedric said, half incredulous, half amused.

"They tried to use Floo Powder, but the Dursleys use an electric fire which was blocking the chimney, so Mr Weasley had to blast his way through!"

Cedric burst out laughing.

"Oh, he must have been furious!"

"Only for a few seconds. Ron's dad fixed it up in seconds! And he was so astonished he didn't say a word until we'd gone!"

They laughed again. Megan then leaned back and said:

"Thanks Cedric."

"For what? Being such an awesome friend?" he grinned.

"Shut up!" she laughed, nudging him. "No, I mean this. I'd never have gotten to live this if it hadn't been for you."

She paused.

"What do I do for you to be so good to me?"

"Oh, it's not you," he said. "I'm like that with anyone."

Megan laughed and shoved him.

"Riight now, you're just being obnoxious," she grinned.

Cedric let out a cry of mock indignation.

"I'll give you "obnoxious!" he snarled playfully. "You wait till I get you!"

He leaped forwards and began tickling her, making her burst out laughing, and they scuffled about humorously until Cedric found himself on top of Megan, pinning her wrists to the ground, laughing and panting.

"Okay, I give up," Megan grinned. "You win."

He smiled, got to his feet and held out his hand.


	66. Book 4 - Chapter 3

Night came and they made their way to the stands. Of course, there had to be a glitch. It came shortly before the match was set to start. People were already gathering around the stadium trying to find a way in.

"This is going to be amazing," Ron grinned.

"Yeah, smashing," Fred and George agreed together.

Megan chuckled and exchanged an amused glance. He slid his hand around hers. She glanced up at him, flushing.

"Don't want to get lost in the crowd," he smiled.

Megan smiled back, her heart fluttering. Eventually they moved forwards. As they were climbing the stairs, they heard:

"Didn't think I'd see you here, Potter. Or you, Weasley. How are you family going to finish the year with the price of the tickets?"

Megan knew that drawling sneer anywhere. She and the others looked down. Malfoy and his parents were climbing the stairs a little lower down. Megan figured the Ministry would offer tickets to them too, since Lucius worked there.

"Father and I were invited by the Minister himself." Draco gloated.

"Don't boast, Draco. There's no need, with these people." Lucius said.

He glanced up unpleasantly at them. Megan held their gaze coolly.

"That's funny, I didn't know being snakes was something to boast about," Megan said smoothly. "Did you?" she added to her friends.

The Malfoys glared at her and Megan and her gang moved on.

"Here we are… top box." Mr Weasley said.

The view was incredible. They could see the goalposts and the sky was alight with stars. The stadium was showered in powerful lights. The stands were filling up slowly. Megan had never seen a stadium so big. It was at least three times the biggest football pitch.

"It's incredible…!" She gasped.

"Boy, would I like to fly out there just once…" Cedric said.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be just smashing?" Fred said beside Megan.

Megan had to admit that really did sound tempting. Wood would probably give both his arms (and maybe his legs too if he had to) to do that.

"It's great that you came," Harry told Megan.

"I know, but it's thanks to you guys."

"Well, a Seeker like you couldn't live without at least watching the final of the Quidditch World Cup once!" Cedric said.

The Weasleys were all wearing green, in support of Ireland. Megan held an Irish flag, but was more interested in the match than who played who.

"But I thought Krum was in the Bulgarian team…" Megan said. "And they're red."

"Oh, only Ron idolises him," Fred said. "We're for Ireland."

"He's a fantastic player!" Ron protested.

"_One_ fantastic player. Ireland have seven." George said.

That made sense. You wanted the best for your team. Eventually, in a lower box opposite theirs, Megan saw the Minister step up. Magically magnifying his voice with his wand, he called out:

"Good evening, Quidditch fans! I am extremely proud to host this four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup Final! Our splendid stadium is ideal for such an epic game, Ireland versus Bulgaria! And without further delay, let the match begin! On to you, Bagman."

"Thank you Minister. Hello, I am Ludo Bagman, and I will be offering commentary on tonight's game. And here comes the Irish team now! Moran, Troy, Conolly, Ryan, Mullet, Quigley and their Seeker Lynch!"

Seven green bullets shot through the air, zooming around the stadium while roars and applause erupted all around Megan. She was able to make them out clearly with her Omniculars. They all had intense looks of concentration. If she had that sort of pressure on her, she probably would too.

"Look at them, soaring around like the wind!" Bagman called. "And let's not forget our proud guests from Bulgaria! Please give a warm welcome to Dimitrov! Zograd! Levski! Ivanova! Vulchanov! Volkov and their prodigy Seeker, Krum!"

An explosion of cheers and applause filled the stadium as seven spots of red and black rocketed into view, speeding around the stadium too. Megan zoomed on Krum. He definitely had a grumpy expression on his face. He looked just a little older than Cedric, but Megan thought he had none of Cedric's gentle good looks.

"Hold on to your flags, everyone! Because in mere moments, ladies and gentlemen, the match will begin as our referee comes onto the pitch."

Sure enough, a few moments later, a loud whistle filled the air, and the game began.

Megan had never seen anything like it, and the Omniculars were also nicely useful to see things, because it was going on so fast it would have been otherwise impossible. She was completely absorbed in the game from the first to the last second. Of course, Cedric told her, one would expect no less for a national team in the world championship finals. The fourteen players were flying on superb Firebolts very much like her own, gift from her godfather which she'd met a few months ago before he'd been forced to run away from Dementors, wrongly accused of mass murder. Megan's endless tactics discussions with Wood for three years had given her the ability to analyse the game, and she could tell the Irish team was definitely excellent. Their unity was indubitable, they seemed to read each other's mind before their team mates signalled for them. The match kept increasing in intensity, speed and brutality. Then, at the climax of the game, Megan saw the two seekers dive.

"Oh, no, that sounds like the Wronski Feint…" Megan heard Fred say.

"The what?" Megan asked, not moving her eyes from the game.

"Krum's best move." Ron said. "Watch."

Megan looked carefully. Krum and Lynch were diving, but Krum pulled up just before the ground while Lynch hit the floor hard.

"Ouch…!" Megan said. "That's going to leave a mark…"

"Yeah, it's a very dangerous move," Cedric said beside her. "Only very good players manage it, and even then it's rarely used."

The medical team were already there, examining him.

"A nice demonstration of the Wronski Feint by Krum!" Bagman said.

"What about Lynch, d'you think he'll be okay?" Megan asked.

"Yes, he'll be all right, look, he's already getting up." Mr Weasley said.

Indeed, Lynch was on his feet, sporting a bloody nose.

"Professionals are taught to land without making too much damage when the landing's brutal like that." Ron explained.

The game went on at a terrific pace, much more intense and faster than anything she'd ever experienced in her school team, where she played Seeker too.

"Nothing like our little Quidditch Cup, is it?" Cedric asked beside her.

"Nothing at all," she agreed.

They watched as Irish and Bulgarian fought for the Quaffle, chasing each other faster than hares from one end of the pitch to the other. Megan thought of Wood, who loved the game even more than she did, and she'd loved Quidditch ever since she'd first come into contact with it. She would have bet her Firebolt right then that Wood would be showing them similar tactics to what he would have seen at the World Cup. Megan was just as enthralled as the thousands of other spectators, watching every second of the match with the same excitement. With the Omniculars, she could see every detail with crystal clarity. The score kept changing every few moments. Megan didn't think she'd have been able to see a thing without help at the speed the players were going. One thing was clear: they were terrific flyers. She didn't know how she compared, but she knew if she ever ended up against them, she would have her work cut out for her.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Cedric asked her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Imagining what it would be like playing against one of these guys."

"It would be one heck of a challenge, right?"

"You bet it would... but it would be so amazing to do it just once..."

Megan and he glanced at each other briefly before turning back to the game. But Megan couldn't help picturing herself up there, on her Firebolt, her hair tightly bound at the back of her neck, her game robes floating around her. She was soaring around at top speed, avoiding the other players as they streaked past her. But as much as she enjoyed Quidditch, she wasn't sure it was the career path she had envisioned for herself. Though, now that she came to think about it, she had never really considered what she'd do after she left Hogwarts. After all, it was still several years from now, but she supposed it couldn't hurt to think about it early on. But not now. After the game.

The Weasleys, Megan, Cedric and Harry were back in the tent rejoicing, having woven their way through the cheering crowd. The Irish had won by ten points, because Krum had caught the Snitch but they had reached only a hundred and sixty against a hundred and seventy. It had been a breathtaking game and Megan was sure she would remember it for a long time. Ron and the twins were arguing about Krum, the prior idolising him while the others called him "Dumb Krum". Megan sat next to Cedric, who had been invited to stay a little while. They were cheerfully discussing the match.

"I didn't even know one could do that kind of thing on a broom!" she said.

They were referring to one of the Irish players crossing half the pitch (which was much bigger than the one Megan was used to at Hogwarts) upside down.

"It was a gutsy move, but it paid off," Cedric smiled.

Charlie was also interested in their Quidditch skills.

"I hear you're quite the player, Megan?"

"Even better than you, Charlie," Fred grinned.

"Oh yeah? How d'you like a match, one of these days?" he asked Megan.

"What, against you?" Megan asked, surprised.

"Sure, how about it?" he asked.

Megan barely hesitated.

"You're on," she smiled. "We can have a go when we're back at the Burrow."

"It's a deal. How about you, Cedric?" Charlie asked.

"I won't even go there, I'd be flattened." Cedric grinned.

"Chicken," Megan teased, nudging his elbow.

They laughed. Just then, they heard loud noises from outside.

"Probably the Irish keeping the party going," Fred grinned.

"You bet they are, they'll be talking about this one for years!" George said.

"Yeah, I'd like to see Krum's face right now!"

"Ah, we already saw it, he's going to look as grumpy as ever!"

They all laughed heartily. All except for Ron, of course.

Arthur suddenly came striding out and glanced outside.

"No… It's not the Irish. Come on, everyone out!"


	67. Book 4 - Chapter 4

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"No time to explain, come on!"

Clearly, something was wrong. Charlie, Bill and Percy led them all out. There was uproar. People were running away in all directions, looking scared and screaming. Megan stared in horror. What was going on? How had celebration turned to terror so quickly? Why?

"Fred, George, you keep hold of Ginny!" Arthur said.

Immediately, they both took hold of Ginny's hand. They were not laughing now, they knew this was serious.

"Get to the Portkey and stick together!" Arthur said. "Charlie, Bill, Percy, with me!"

"Come on," Harry said.

They headed to the forest. As they reached it, Ron caught his foot on a root. Harry helped him up and they moved on. As they headed forwards, Megan saw a hoard of people wearing long black cloaks and masks striding onwards.

"Megan!" Hermione called.

Megan quickly managed to catch up to them, but in the crowd, they lost Fred, George and Ginny. Cedric caught hold of her hand and led her onwards.

"Ow!"

"Ron! You okay?" Harry asked, helping him up.

"Yeah… fell over again, that's all…"

"It's no surprise, you have boats for feet." Said a drawling voice.

They looked around. They had stopped while Ron got off the floor and found Malfoy staring at them, leaning against a tree.

"Wouldn't stay put too long. Wouldn't want them to see her," he said disdainfully, nodding at Hermione.

"Why not?" Megan demanded, letting go of Cedric's hand to step in front of her.

"They're after Muggles, aren't they?" Malfoy said.

"Hermione's a witch!" Megan snapped.

"They can spot Mudbloods, you know."

"You watch your mouth!" Cedric said fiercely.

Mudblood was a serious and degrading insult, highly criticised. One could compare it to calling someone a runt. It designated all the witches and wizards born from Muggle families, like Hermione, or Megan's mother, who had been her Aunt Petunia's sister.

"Where's your daddy, Diggory? Off trying to fend off the Death Eaters?"

Megan didn't know what those were but didn't care at present.

"I don't see _your_ parents, Malfoy. Are they off wearing masks?" she shot back.

"Well," he said smugly. "If they were, I wouldn't tell you, Potter, now would I?"

"Come on, guys, let's move. We've got far more interesting people to worry about than this greasy slime ball," Cedric said.

He took Megan's hand and they walked forwards.

"You know," Ron said as they moved away, "I bet his dad _is_ in the masked lot! Oh, that'd wipe the smirk of Draco's face, if dad caught him, believe you me."

"Come on, we need to move." Cedric said.

It seemed like the excitement of the match was a million years away, Megan thought as they made their way forwards.

"Stay close, we could easily get separated," Cedric said as they marched on.

That was an understatement. Megan was amazed they hadn't already. People were running in every direction, screaming. The sky shone grey with the smoke and eerie orange glow of the flames. Megan glanced around, trying to see if anyone she knew was in sight. Just then, she saw a small girl standing by a burning tent the size of a house and almost as high as the Burrow. She was all alone, scared and crying. She couldn't be older than six or seven. Just then, the tent began swaying dangerously. Megan darted forwards.

"Megan, what are you doing?!" Harry called.

"Keep going, I'll be right behind you!" she shouted back.

The tent was swaying more and more, and the child was too scared to move. Or maybe her parents had told her to stay put when she was lost, and she was just trying to do as she was told. But where were her parents? Lost in the crowd, probably. Megan had to zigzag a lot through the mass of people, but she pushed on. Eventually, she managed to get out of the flow and was a few feet away from the tent. She paused to evaluate the situation. The tent was burning up, and swaying dangerously above the little girl. She looked around. Did no one care what happened to her?! She bit her lip. Fear seemed to make most people selfish. It was understandable, she supposed, even if only half acceptable. Just then, a loud cracking sound made Megan look up. The top of the roof had come off the rest of the tent and was tumbling down, right on top of the little girl! Megan didn't hesitate. She shot forwards, caught the girl and leaped aside as the roof tumbled onto the ground barely feet from them. Megan straightened up and turned to the girl:

"Are you okay?"

The girl nodded, her scared face wet with tears.

"What's your name?"

"… L-Lettie," she said in a tiny voice.

"It's okay, Lettie, you're safe with me. D'you know where you mother is?"

"No," she sobbed. 'I got lost in the crowd…"

"Don't worry, it's not your fault, anyone could get lost in this mess." Megan said. "Come on, let's find your parents."

She crouched down.

"Here, climb onto my back. Keep your head down and hold tight, okay?"

"Okay…" Lettie said and climbed on.

Megan looked around and moved quickly onwards.

After a long while, they reached the north of the camp, crossing through tent lanes. Most of the ones they passed were burning or upset. Lettie was trembling against Megan's shoulder, but she stood still and didn't cry.

"It'll be fine, Lettie, okay? I'll get you to your Mum and Dad. Just hang on a little longer, you're doing great."

She paused to look around, but it was very difficult to find any logic to where you where with people screaming, running, tents aflame, and no idea where anything was anymore.

_But first, I need to find…_

"Megan!"

Megan spotted Hermione and the others. She sighed with relief before hurrying towards them.

"You guys okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're all fine, you?"

She was about to say "a little breathless but I'm all right," but Ron spoke before she could:

"Megan, what is that on your back?"

"Oh, don't be dense, Ronald, it's a little girl!" Hermione said.

"Lettie got lost, I couldn't just leave her," Megan explained, panting slightly.

"Of course not." Hermione said.

"We're almost at the Portkey, come on!" Harry said.

"Here, Megan, I'll take her." Cedric offered.

Megan nodded gratefully and let Lettie down. Cedric took her tiny hand. She seemed hesitant, but said nothing.

"Cedric's a close friend, he'll keep you safe if we get separated, okay?" Megan told her.

She nodded, her eyes wide and bright.

"Come on, we can't stay here." Hermione said anxiously.

Just then, a large group of people came running in their direction. Several people from the Ministry arrived and started pulling them away, including Megan's friends. But another group was running in their direction. Megan saw one about to hit Hermione who was in front of her, and she pushed her forwards. Just as Hermione was out of harm's way, a Ministry employee yanked her away. Before anyone could do anything else, however, Megan was knocked to the ground by someone running in the other direction and hit the floor hard. She heard screaming and then knew no more.


	68. Book 4 - Chapter 5

After magically packing the tents, the group left as quickly as possible. Megan would have liked a chance to check on Cedric and Harry but they didn't see them. Ron assured her they would be all right, that both their dads were perfectly capable wizards. Megan agreed, but it would have been nice to know for sure. They reached the Portkey area to find it cluttered with people eager to leave. After a long while, they were able to get an old tyre back to Stonestead Hill. They made their way down the hill and back to the Burrow.

"At last!" called a voice.

Mrs Weasley came rushing from the front yard towards them and pulled them into fierce hugs, one after the other.

"I was so worried… thank heavens none of you –"

She saw the patch on Megan's forehead.

"You're hurt!" she gasped.

"I'm fine, it's nothing, Mrs Weasley, honestly. I just fell over like an idiot."

She held back on saying Bill had had worse than her.

"We're all fine, Molly… come on, let's get you inside…"

She had dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet and let Arthur lead her inside. Bill swooped down and picked it up.

"Dad'll want to know what it says." He said.

They went inside and sat around the long table. Charlie made Molly some strong tea while Arthur looked at the paper.

"Ha… I knew it… blunders… lax security… national disgrace… pff. Ah. Of course, it's signed Rita Skeeter."

"But weren't there members of the Ministry guarding the camp site and stadium?" Hermione asked.

"Loads. That's why it's worrying them so much," Ron said. "It happened right under their noses."

"Who's Rita Skeeter?" Megan asked, glancing at the picture of the Dark Mark.

"A reporter who writes all sorts of rubbish." Arthur said. "Listen to this: _If the terrified witches and wizards were expecting reassurance from the Ministry, they were sadly disappointed. It has been stated that no one was hurt, but no further information was given. Whether that will be enough to silence the rumours of several bodies being removed from the woods an hour later, remains to be seen…_ Oh, really, what rubbish… No one _was_ hurt!" he said in exasperation, throwing the paper on the table. "What else would I say? Bodies being removed from the woods… there definitely will be rumours now she's printed that…"

He sighed and turned to his wife.

"I'm sorry, Molly, I'll have to go in… this will take some smoothing over…"

"I'll come with you. Mr Crouch will need me." Percy said pompously.

He had indeed begun work at the Ministry as Mr Crouch's assistant.

"But you're supposed to be on holiday…" Molly said.

"I know, dear, but we need to appease the public mind." He said.

So he and Percy went to change.

"Mrs Weasley… Hedwig hasn't been round, has she?" Megan asked.

"Hedwig, dear? … uh, no, I'm afraid."

"I'll go dump my stuff upstairs," she said, glancing at the others.

They followed her up to Ginny's room.

"It's your scar, it's hurting again, isn't it?" Hermione asked the minute they had closed the door.

"What?" Ron asked. "Your scar hurt?"

She told them. Their reactions were practically the ones she had imagined.

"As soon as we get to school, you've got to go to Dumbledore!" Hermione said. "I'll head to the library."

"… But… he wasn't there, was he?" Ron asked. "I mean, last time, he was at Hogwarts…"

"I know he wasn't in Privet Drive. I dreamed about him… and Wormtail. They were planning on killing someone."

"You just had a dream… it maybe just felt like it hurt because of who you were dreaming about…" Hermione said.

"I'm not so sure," Megan said. "I mean, I dream about You-Know-Who and just hours after, his symbol appears and Death Eaters wreak havoc? That's no coincidence, Hermione. And… I never told you…"

She told them about the prediction Trelawney had made during her Divination exam.

"Oh, good grief, you're not going to put any faith in what that old bat says?" Hermione scoffed.

"You weren't there, Hermione, she wasn't herself." Megan objected. "She said the Dark Lord would return and that same night, Wormtail escaped. And he helped Vo-You-Know-Who before…"

"… You know Sirius will want to hear about that." Hermione said in a lower voice. "The cup, your scar, and the dream."

"I already sent him a letter about it, but Hedwig hasn't come back yet."

"Well, we don't know where Sirius is," Hermione said reasonably. "If he's somewhere like Africa or something, Hedwig will take a little while to reach him."

"I know…" Megan said with a sigh as she glanced out the window.

"Hey, how's a game of Quidditch, Megan?" Ron suggested. "You promised Charlie, and anyway, there's not much more we can do about You-Know-Who."

"… No, you're right. I'll grab my Firebolt."

They played in the orchard. Charlie was indeed a good player, and Bill was pretty good himself. Megan was careful not to push her broom too hard as it was faster than the others', but it was fun anyway. The game did help Megan get her mind off things for a while.

"Well, I'm glad I left Gryffindor in good hands," Charlie grinned as they returned to the house, ruffling Megan's hair.

"Thanks, Charlie." She smiled.

"Ah, she's a killer, our Megan," Fred said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Percy and Arthur were there very little that week. The day after the return from the cup, an owl she recognised as Cedric's arrived. It had a note.

_Dear Megan._

_Hope you and the others are okay, sorry I didn't catch you after the World Cup. All well here, Harry too. Getting ready for school, can't wait to see you there. Write back fast._

_Yours, Cedric._

Megan quickly wrote a letter telling him all was well.

_Dear Cedric._

_Glad you're okay. We're all fine, wanted to see you as well, but too much chaos. I'm just relieved there weren't any casualties. I can't wait to see you at school, either._

_Yours, Megan._

Percy went on about his work all the time, right until the Sunday before they were meant to get the train.

"It's been havoc," he said. "Been putting Howlers out all week."

"Why are people sending Howlers?" Ginny asked.

"Because of the World Cup incident, they want compensation. Mundungus Fletcher's claiming for a tent of twelve rooms and a Jacuzzi but I know beyond doubt he was under a cloak on sticks, so I've got his number."

Megan saw Mrs Weasley glance up at the clock.

"Your father's working far too much…" she sighed. "He hasn't had to go in on weekends since the time of You-Know-Who…"

"Well, if father hadn't been so unwise as to speak without the approval of the Ministry–" Percy began.

"Don't you blame your father for what that rotten women wrote!" Mrs Weasley snapped. "No, don't you dare."

"Skeeter never makes anyone look good," said Bill, playing chess with Ron. "She called me a "long haired pillock" once."

"It is a bit long, dear," Mrs Weasley said. "If you just let me–"

"_No_, Mum."

Hermione was looking through her school books, which Mrs Weasley had gotten them from Diagon Alley. Megan was polishing her Firebolt, watched by Ginny, Fred and George, and Charlie was mending a fireproof dragon hide glove.

"Oh, your father's coming," Mrs Weasley said.

Sure enough, he came inside a few moments later and sat heavily in a chair while Mrs Weasley brought him his dinner.

"Thanks, dear. Well, that'll relax people up…" he sighed. "Rita Skeeter's been snooping all over the Ministry, looking for more mess-ups to report… "

"Well, there's not a lot we can do against that…" Bill sighed.

"I think you should all go check you're all packed up ready for tomorrow," Mrs Weasley said. "Come on, now…"

Megan picked up her broom and headed upstairs with the others.

Chudley was hooting happily in his cage when the boys reached their room. Megan could hear him from across the hall. She glanced at Hedwig's empty perch.

"You don't think Sirius was caught, do you?" Megan asked nervously. "It's been over a week…"

"No," Hermione said. "If he had, it would have been all over the Prophet, the Ministry would want to show they've caught someone, wouldn't they? Especially after the World Cup fiasco. And after the amount of warning they did about Sirius after his escape, they'd love nothing better than to get him."

"I guess so…"

Megan sighed. Whoever had planned the attack had done a good job. It had been done without any possible forewarning and not one suspect captured. She turned to the pile of parcels on her camp bed. Mrs Weasley had also gotten a bit of gold out for her and washed her socks. She was piling her things in her trunk when Ron let out a groan of disgust.

"What is it?"

Hermione and Megan peered into the boys' room. Ron was holding something that looked like a maroon dress.

"What's that?" Megan asked.

Mrs Weasley came up, carrying a load of clean robes.

"Here you are…, and here are yours, girls."

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley."

"Mum, you gave me a dress of Ginny's," Ron said.

"No I didn't, it's for you. The list says you needed dress robes for special events. I'll make you girls some myself, if that's all right with you?"

"Oh, uh…"

"That's very kind, Mrs Weasley, but it'll put you so out of your way…"

"Oh, not at all, dears."

"Dress what…?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Yes, Harry has some too, show him, Harry."

Indeed, Harry had some fairly simple black dress robes.

"Well they're okay! Why couldn't I have some of those?"

"Well… I had to get yours second hand and there wasn't much choice… I've got to give the twins their robes. I'll come take your measurements later, girls."

She marched out, flushing. Megan bit her lip, uneasy. She would gladly split her fortune with the Weasleys, but she knew they wouldn't take it. So she was always a little uncomfortable when they talked about money, because as rich as they were of generosity and love, they had very little money. But Megan wondered what the dress robes would be for… they had never needed them in the past…

"What d'you reckon they're for?" Harry asked, looking at his dress robes.

"Whatever it is, I'll die before I go anywhere in public with these," Ron grumbled, glaring at his own.


	69. Book 4 - Chapter 6

They got up early the next morning. Megan pulled on jeans and a jacket, then tied up her hair. She and the rest of her friends were just going down the stairs when Mrs Weasley came up them calling to her husband:

"Arthur, urgent message from the Ministry!"

Fred moved Megan aside as his father came hurrying down the passage and out of sight. The others came into the kitchen and Megan had a little shock. In the fireplace which was burning brightly, was… Amos Diggory's head.

"Muggles heard banging and shouting, so they called the Muggle authorities… you have to get here."

Arthur was buttoning up his coat.

"Lucky I heard about it, really. I had some owls I needed to send, and I saw the IUM hurtling off… If Rita Skeeter gets this one…"

"I know. I'm on my way as fast as I can. What does Mad-Eye say happened?"

"Heard an intruder in his back yard, he says." Diggory rolled his eyes. "But that they were ambushed by his dustbins. Made a hell of a noise and fired trash everywhere, and the Muggle authorities saw one rocketing around."

Arthur sighed, writing at top speed.

"And the intruder?" he asked.

"Ah, you know Mad-Eye…" Diggory said. "Someone in his yard at night… if the Ministry gets him this time he's done for, with his record… what's an exploding dustbin worth?"

"Probably a caution," Mr Weasley said. "Did he use his wand?"

"I imagine he most likely did, but they'll find it hard to prove, there are no casualties."

"I'll be there soon as I can." Arthur said, putting his notes into his robes. "You all have a good term and behave yourselves. Molly, you all right taking them all to the station?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, get going."

"Sorry, Molly," Mr Diggory said. "Mad Eye was to start a new job today, and Arthur's the only one who can get him off."

"Never mind, Amos…" she said. '"Have a bit of toast before you go?"

"Okay, then."

She handed it to him with prongs.

"Fanks!"

And with a pop, he vanished.

"Neat, eh? Beats the pheletone, doesn't it?" Ron smiled at Megan.

"Telephone, Ronald..." Hermione sighed.

"IUM?" Megan asked.

"Improper Use of Magic." Fred said. "They come in when magic is used near Muggles, or for underage cases."

"Did someone mention Mad-Eye?" Bill asked as he came in.

"Yes, he says someone tried to break into his house last night," Molly said.

"Who's Mad Eye?" Megan asked.

"Mad Eye Moody. Well, it's really Alastor, but everyone calls him Mad Eye." Bill said. "He was a great Auror in the day. He's retired now."

"Old friend of Dumbledore's," Charlie added.

"Auror?"

"Dark wizard catcher," Fred told her. "Half the cells of Azkaban are full because of him. Really reputed. But he's gotten a bit paranoid, so they had him retire."

Charlie and Bill went with them to the station. And then, they reached the platform 9 and ¾, which you accessed through a magical portal. The Hogwarts Express was there, as tall and proud as ever.

"Guys!" called a voice to their left.

Harry and Cedric rushed to join them.

"Hey, good to see you!" Megan said, squeezing them.

"Good to see you, too." Cedric said.

They soon managed to get all the trunks, cat and owls into the train.

"We might see each other again sooner than you think," Charlie said as he hugged Ginny goodbye.

"Why?" Fred wondered.

"Bec-" Harry began.

"Ah, ah, not a word, boys." Bill said to Harry and Cedric. "Not until tonight. You're not supposed to know, either."

"Know what?" Ron asked.

"You'll see. Just don't tell Percy I said that or he'll run me through. It's supposed to be classified."

"Definitely going to be an interesting year," Bill said. "Almost makes me want to be back at Hogwarts."

"Why?" George asked.

"I might even take a bit of time off to see some of it."

"Some of _what_?" Fred asked impatiently.

But the whistle blew and they had to hurry and board the train. Cedric held out his hand to Megan and helped her up.

"Thanks for having us stay, Mrs Weasley," she said.

"Yes, thanks so much," Hermione said.

"Oh, it was a pleasure, dears. I'd invite you for Christmas but I reckon you'll want to stay where the excitement is."

"What excitement?!" George asked irritably. "Tell us already!"

"You'll find out this evening." Mrs Weasley said.

The train began moving and they knew no more. They made their way to the compartment.

"You two know," Fred told Harry and Cedric. "What is happening?"

"Sorry, our dads and the others told us not to say anything. It's really good, though, you'll see."

Megan, as intrigued as she was, changed the subject to spare them from Fred and George grilling them until they cracked. The rain splattered the windows. Later they heard a familiar but unfriendly voice.

"Father wanted to send me to Durmstrang, he's friends with the headmaster. But mother was opposed to me being so far away…" Malfoy was saying pompously as he passed by their door.

He was in the compartment next to them and the door was open. Megan pulled it shut.

"What's Durmstrang?" she asked. "I don't remember reading anything about it…"

"Another wizarding school." Harry said.

"Where is it? I thought Hogwarts was the only one in England."

"Oh, it's not in Britain, no one knows where it is, except that it's up in the north."

"Why not?" Megan asked.

"It's because of the rivalry between schools," Cedric explained. "Some schools like to conceal their locations so the others can't steal their secrets. Beauxbatons does it, for example."

"Bobawhat?" Ron asked.

"Beauxbatons." Hermione said. "It's a girls' academy while Durmstrang is for boys."

"Hogwarts should do that." Ron said. "Conceal themselves, I mean."

"They do already," Megan said. "If anyone but a wizard wanders around it, they see nothing but a pile of ruins. And other places could do that or use Muggle Repelling Charms and make themselves Unplottable on a map."

The conversation shifted to Quidditch again. Hermione, not very interested, buried herself in her books.

Ron was just reminiscing (for the fifth time) how Krum had, he swore, flown right by him and looked at him, when he was interrupted.

"Don't hyperventilate, Weasley, you won't be getting that kind of honour again."

It was clear he was pressing, as he often did, on the Weasley's finances, always a sensitive spot with Ron.

"I don't remember anyone inviting you," Cedric said coolly.

"Are you going to enter, Weaslebee? Could use the money… All that excuse for work your father does and he doesn't even get a proper pay, tut tut…"

Ron was about to ask what he was talking about, but Megan kicked him.

"Well, it would certainly be fun to see your slimy face if he won," Megan said. "And he would make much better use of the money than you ever would."

She had understood it was some sort of competition with money as the prize.

"What about you, Potter, you always like to show off…"

"At least I don't cower in front of a wand!" Megan said. "And if I was going to enter, I wouldn't well tell you, now would I?"

Malfoy's smug grin fell. She was referring to Hermione almost hexing him last year.

"Well, we'll see at the end, won't we?"

And he and his goons marched out.

"Excuse for work… dad does more for the Magical Community than all the Malfoys put together!" Ron snarled, slamming the door shut.

Hermione squeezed his shoulder.

"We know that, Ron. Don't let him rattle you, he's always got something stupid to say." She said soothingly.

Ron's bad mood didn't let up. The rain fell loud and heavy as they reached the station, and cold too. Megan tightened her cloak around her as they made their way across the platform.

"Hiya, Megan!"

Megan just managed to make out Hagrid through the rain.

"Hi, Hagrid!" She shouted. "Careful on the lake!"

"See yeh at the feast!"

"I wouldn't want to go out on the lake in this," Cedric said.

They climbed into the carriages that would lead them to the castle with Hermione and Neville, Harry and Ron having followed the twins. A few seconds later, the door closed and they chugged along the muddy, uneven path up to the castle under the rain, which fell on the roof in loud splatters.

The weather was so bad that in the short time it took the students to reach the Entrance Hall, they were soaked. Megan and the others stepped gratefully inside.

"Blimey," Ron said, shaking water out of his red hair. "The lake'll overflow at this rate. I'm so-"

"Incoming!" Megan suddenly called.

Pushing Ron and Cedric aside, a loud splatter echoed through the hall as a water bomb hit her, showering her in ice cold water. Her friends stared in shock as more bombs flew around the floor, spraying people.

"PEEVES!" bellowed McGonagall, striding down the stairs. "Come down at ONCE!"

He was cackling with laughter.

"Get down here this instant, Peeves!" McGonagall ordered.

"Not doing nothing wrong!" Peeves said. "All wet already, aren't they?"

And he threw a new water bomb at a group of second years.

"I shall call for the Headmaster!" McGonagall warned. "Now, away with you!"

He cackled, stuck out his tongue and vanished with a pop.

"Come along, now, into the Great Hall."

"You okay, Megan?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah… come on, let's move, I'm freezing."

It was indeed definitely warmer in the Great Hall.

"I'll head to my table. Thanks for the save," he smiled, winking at Megan.

"Oh, uh… any time…"

She was each time more and more flustered around him, and it was getting troublesome. She was pretty sure he wouldn't be interested in her, because she was three years younger than him and he had plenty of much prettier girls in his own house…


	70. Book 4 - Chapter 7

They found the twins who had saved them seats and sat down.

"Evening, everyone!"

"Hi, Nick," Megan smiled.

"Hi Megan!"

"Hello, Colin," she said.

"My brother's here! He's starting this year! I just hope he'll be in Gryffindor!"

He scurried off to his seat, which was, to Megan's relief, on the other end of the table.

"Won't he automatically be in the same house since they're family?" Megan asked.

"Oh, no, not necessarily." Hermione said. "It's easy to think so, isn't it, with Ron and the others,… but it's a question of character, not blood. Parvati's twin, Padma, is in Ravenclaw, you'd think twins would be together, wouldn't you?"

"Is it me or are there more empty seats than usual?" Harry asked.

Megan looked around. Now that she looked, it was true that the staff table had a lot of empty seats…

"Wonder who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is." Ron wondered.

"I wonder _where_ he is," Hermione said, frowning. "D'you think they maybe couldn't find anyone?"

Indeed, Megan didn't see any new faces. Snape still looked scathingly at her, maybe even more so after last year and the Sirius Black incident… he had escaped right under Snape's nose, and being an old school enemy, he hadn't taken it very well. His animosity to Megan about that was due to the fact that she had been responsible for his escape. Fortunately, no one had believed Snape when he had accused her of the deed. Megan then looked at the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He was glancing up at the stormy enchanted ceiling, deep in thought. McGonagall then arrived with the first years and proceeded to the sorting. All of them were shivering, reminding Megan how nervous she had felt that fateful day she had first arrived. Although most of the shivering was probably because they were soaking wet from the lake. McGonagall was now telling them how the Sorting would proceed, as she placed the tattered old Sorting Hat on a stool. As they stepped up one by one, Megan glanced at Cedric, wondering if he had felt nervous…. Probably not, she thought; His father would have told him all he needed to know, given him advice…

"Oh, come on, I'm starving…" Ron groaned.

"Ron, the Sorting Ceremony's important!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, so's my stomach."

Megan shushed them, partly to prevent them from arguing for what felt like the hundredth time. Finally, the Sorting ended with a Hufflepuff and food covered the table.

"You know, it's lucky the feast even took place," Nick told them.

"Why?" Megan asked, biting a bread bun.

"Peeves wanted to attend the feast, which, is of course, absolutely unfathomable."

"Yeah, I thought Peeves was particularly irritating…" Ron said. "What else did he do?"

"Wreaked havoc in the kitchens, terrified the staff…"

McGonagall tinkled on her glass and called for attention.

"First and foremost, welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "Now I have a few little notices to give, so let's get it over with." He cleared his throat. "First, the forest is out of bounds to all students, as is Hogsmeade village to all under third year. And it is also my painful duty to announce that the Quidditch Cup will not occur this year."

There were cries of outrage. Even Megan was astounded. How could they not maintain Quidditch…? She looked at the twins, who were just as shocked as her. Just then, the door to the left of the staff table opened and revealed a tall man with a wooden leg and a cane.

"Ah, Alastor," Called Dumbledore. "Everyone, I would like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor Moody."

There was usually a polite clap when teachers arrived, but he was too intimidating and the noise as he pulled up the chair echoed when he sat down.

"Ron, isn't that the man your brothers were talking about this morning?" Hermione asked, glancing up at him.

"Yeah." Ron said. "Said he was starting a new job today… didn't know it was here, though."

Megan was too intrigued by Moody's appearance to say anything. She now noticed one of his eyes was in a strap around his head, and an electric blue. It kept whizzing around the room, scrutinizing each and every one of them. This was probably why he was called Mad-Eye. It made her feel rather uncomfortable, like it could see her naked. She instinctively folded her arms in front of her chest. He also had several scars and a chunk of his nose was missing.

"As I was saying, we shall not be hosting our annual Quidditch cup." Dumbledore said. "Instead, I am delighted to announce that this year, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: the Triwizard Tournament!"

There were excited whispers.

"What's that?" Megan asked.

"It's a great event, it only happens every few years! It hasn't happened in a century." Harry said. "Three schools are represented by three students, and they participate in three tasks. The winner is rewarded with the Triwizard Cup."

"What are the tasks?"

"Depends, but it's always pretty big."

"Like fighting a dragon?" she suggested.

"Not in my memory but it's something in that league, yes."

Megan looked up at Dumbledore.

"And this year, we will be joined by the Beauxbatons Magical Academy and Durmstrang, as we have been so fortunate to before. As the three largest European magical institutions, we created the Triwizard Tournament together as friendly competition. It was hosted every five years and enabled bonds to be formed in between nations. However, the high death toll caused it to be discontinued."

"Death toll…?" Hermione repeated nervously.

The others were more interested in hearing about the tournament.

"However, now, the time has been deemed adequate to reinstate the tournament, and it has been done thanks to the precious efforts of our Minister for International Magical Cooperation of Magical Games and Sports, Mr Bartemius Crouch. He has a finer detail to inform you of."

Barty Crouch entered the same way Moody had and stood in front of the assembly.

"After much consideration, it has been decided that no witch or wizard under the age of seventeen will be permitted to compete. This is of course for all the contestants' security, as the tasks can be most perilous. As for the selection of each school's champion, an impartial judge shall determine who is worthy of the glory the victory brings or the thousand Galleons of prize money."

Outrage echoed through the room.

"Silence, please." Dumbledore ordered. "As I have told you, we shall be joined tonight by the girls from the Beauxbatons Academy and the young men from Durmstrang Magical Institution. I remind you that only one champion is selected for each school. And let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And these contests are not for the faint of heart. Now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy with their proud headmistress, Madame Maxime."

A group of ladies entered in a neat row strode in, wearing periwinkle blue cloaks. They seated themselves at the Ravenclaw table.

"And now, the proud sons of Durmstrang and their headmaster, Igor Karkaroff."

This time, also in perfect unison, a group of burly-looking boys marched in.

"Oh, my god!" Ron gasped.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Look! It's Viktor Krum!" he said, pointing.

Megan looked. Sure enough, there he was, striding next to Karkaroff, the same grumpy expression as she'd seen on him at the World Cup. Megan remembered Ron saying he was young, but she hadn't thought he still went to school. It had sounded unlikely if he was a national team Quidditch player. Clearly, most of the Hogwarts students had recognised him too because the Great Hall was soon abuzz. Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore called again for attention.

"You have been told about a judge who would select the champion. And now it is time to reveal it."

He turned to the golden pedestal beside him, raised his wand and the material vanished, revealing a pretty ordinary stone goblet. But just then, it lit up with bright blue flames, making it no so ordinary.

"Any one over seventeen wishing to enter need merely write their name and school on a piece of parchment and throw it into the flames before this hour Thursday. And I shall personally be ensuring that there are no attempts at bypassing the age rule. But do not place your name lightly for there is no turning back. As of this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."


	71. Book 4 - Chapter 8

The storm was over by the next morning. The gang were given their timetables for the new year over breakfast.

"Outside all morning, today," Ron said, looking at his. "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and then Care of Magical creatures… drat, it's still with the Slytherins…" he groaned.

"Never mind that," Megan sighed, "it's double Divination…"

"You should have done like me, shouldn't you?" Hermione teased. "Arithmancy is far more interesting."

The owls fluttered in at that moment, but no white owl… Megan sighed, trying to hide her disappointment, and worry that something may have happened to Hedwig… had Sirius even got the letter yet? The feeling lingered with her down the path to Herbology, but she was forced to keep her mind alert as they were tending to Bubotubers, which they had to squeeze the pus out of, armed with their dragon hide gloves. So she was able to throw out her frustration in the exercise. And then, it was off to Hagrid's hut for the Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Mornin'," he said brightly. "We'll jus' wait fer the Slytherins, they'll want ter see this…"

He pointed to a load of crates beside him. Lavender peered into one and jumped back with a scream.

"Blast Ended Skrewts!" Hagrid said.

Megan stepped forwards and figured Lavender's scream pretty much summed up the Skrewts. They looked like large shell-less lobsters, very pale and slimy. There were about a hundred in each crate.

"Just hatched," Hagrid said. "Yeh'll be able ter look after 'em yerselves!"

"And why would we want to do that?" asked a familiar drawling voice.

Malfoy and his class mates had arrived.

"I mean, what do they do?" he demanded.

"First pus and now this…" Megan heard Lavender say behind her.

Megan wasn't far off agreeing… it was only out of deep affection for Hagrid that they tried to feed the beasts.

"Whoa, Hermione, move your hand!"

Harry yanked Hermione's hand out just as the end of the skrewt… well, blasted.

"And what's that pointy thing?" Ron asked.

"I'd say a sting…" Megan said.

"Yep, the males have 'em," Hagrid said behind them. "Females have suckers for blood. Ter feed their babies, see?"

Megan managed not to gulp too visibly but eyed the skrewts uncertainly. Buckbeak had been one thing, but these monsters were something else altogether.

"Well, no wonder we're raising them," Malfoy said loudly. "Who could resist a pet who burns, stings and sucks blood all at once?"

"It doesn't mean it's not useful," Megan snapped. "Dragon blood has incredible magical properties but you'd find a dragon a bit difficult to keep as a pet, wouldn't you?"

The gang glanced at Hagrid who smiled briefly. They knew he had always wanted a dragon, even owned one a short time during their first year. Hagrid had always had a soft spot for dangerous creatures, particularly because he didn't have exactly the same vision of the concept as the others…

"Well, at least they're small…" Harry said as they made their way back to the castle for lunch.

"_Now_, they are," Hermione agreed with a sigh. "I'm pretty sure they'll be three times the size next time…!"

"Won't matter if they cure boils or sea sickness, eh, Megan?" Ron teased.

"Oh, stop, you know I only wanted to shut Malfoy up. I hate to say this, believe me but I can't help agreeing: those things are not something to keep around students…"

That afternoon, Harry, Megan and Ron headed up to the North Tower for Divination. They made their way to one of the tables in the back and sat down.

"It is time, my dears, for us to start contemplating the stars." Said Professor Trelawney, and her eyes fell on Megan. "Ah… I sense concern… you are troubled… I see past the brave face to the troubled heart within… what you dread will come to pass, I fear… maybe sooner than you think…"

Megan couldn't believe she was actually thinking this, but what if she was right…? She was dreading above all that Sirius could be caught. And the return of Voldemort, especially if Wormtail went back to him… but she couldn't see how he would do that without the Philosopher's stone, which had been destroyed…

_Oh, come on, don't be silly, _Megan said to herself sternly. _She's got no idea, she's just guessing…_

But then… the memory of that one prediction, after her exam last year came back into her mind. That had turned out true…

"You were clearly born under the influence of Saturn, my dear," Trelawney said, looking at Megan. "Your eyes… tragic losses so young… hectic youth… yes, it is clear. I believe you were born in winter, dear?"

"No," Megan said. "I was born in July."

Trelawney looked a little taken aback but turned to another. Harry and Ron exchanged muffled laughs. Megan at least managed to relax a little. She had just guessed all that stuff. If she couldn't even figure out her birthday right…

Megan and the boys spent a boring lesson filling their chart with the positions of the planets. And Lavender's squeals weren't helping. And Ron's continuous imitations of her was probably the reason they had so much homework.

"I want the full chart of how the planetary movements will affect you this month by Monday."

"Damn old bat," Ron grumbled as they came back to the Great Hall. "That'll take all weekend!"

"Well, that serves you right for trying to be funny," Megan teased.

"Trying? My impersonations were spot on!"

They laughed.

"Yeah, well next time, keep it outside the classroom, mate," Harry said. "We're going to have enough work on our plates without you getting us more."

"Lots of homework?" Cedric asked as his class came in from Herbology.

"Yeah."

"That's unlucky, Professor Vector didn't give us any at all," Hermione said.

Megan nudged her in a "be nice" sort of way, and Ron was about to respond when Malfoy came into view, chortling.

"Oh, no…" Megan sighed. "Malfoy in delight means others in plight."

"Yeah, and he looks particularly happy, which can't be good..." Ron said.

"I think I know why..." Cedric told them heavily.

Megan looked up at him.

"You do?"

Before he could answer, however, Malfoy saw them and shouted:

"You're father's in the paper, Weaslebee!" he sneered.

"What are you talking about, dung bag?"

"It's true," Cedric said. "Listen to this…"

He pulled out a copy from his robes and read aloud, though just for them, under Malfoy's watchful eye.

FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY

_It seems as if the Ministry of Magic has not yet seen the end of their troubles,_ writes Rita Skeeter, special correspondent. _Recently under crowd fire for its poor control at the Quidditch World Cup, the Ministry has been plunged into fresh embarrassment__by Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office._

"Is he so transparent you can't remember his name?" Malfoy sniggered.

"Come on, Ron…" Megan said, tugging him into the Great Hall. "Come _on_!"

"I better go to my table," Cedric said, casting Malfoy a dark look. "Catch you later."

Megan nodded at him.

"What else does it say?" Harry asked as Cedric handed Megan the paper.

They sat down and Megan read on.

_Mr Weasley who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with Muggle law enforcement officers (policemen) over a number of highly aggressive dustbins, apparently to rush to the aid of one "Mad-Eye" Moody, a renowned and now retired author after no longer being able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, it was found out, however, that Moody had, as he has done in the past, raised a false alarm. Mr Weasley was forced to modify several memories to escape the muggle police, and refused all comment to the Prophet._

There was a picture of the Weasleys outside the Burrow. Ron's fists were shaking with fury.

"Call that a house, Weasley?" Malfoy's voice said near them. "Your mother could do with a diet, couldn't she?"

"Yours could do with a nose job," Megan snapped back. "Is that a nose she's got on her face, or is it a hook?"

She didn't like stooping to his level, but she was fed up with his taunting. Malfoy turned white with fury but the teachers were there so he marched off.

"Ah, forget that twit," Fred said as he and George sat down beside Megan.

"Moody. How cool is he?" George said.

"Beyond cool." Fred said.

"Wicked cool." Their best friend Lee Jordan said, sitting opposite Ron.

"Had him this morning," Fred said.

"How was it?"

"Wicked," they said together.

"He knows." George said.

"About what?"

"About being out there, fighting the Dark Arts."

"He's never had to put up with Malfoy," Megan joked, making them all laugh.

"We've only got him Thursday…" she heard Ron groan.


End file.
